


Perfume: The story of lies and lovers

by nieun_san



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cheating, Experiencedpcy, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, Incest, Infestwithsidechara, Infidelity, Inspiredbygermannovel, Inspiredbyperfume, KaiSoo - Freeform, KinkyShit, Longstory, M/M, SevenDeadlySins - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri, agegap, alphapcy, fkedupstory, hundredsofplottwist, inspiredbyperfumenovel, noncon, omegabbh, pedophila, satanic?, sidecharacterforcedscenes, thereisnojustice, virginbbh, yeolbaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 190,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieun_san/pseuds/nieun_san
Summary: Omega Baekhyun was abandoned by his mate. He finds another alpha who happened to share the exact same scent as his ex and he couldn't help but succumb to Park Chanyeol's knees. Pathetic desires, filling of voids and cum from an alpha that isn't his first love. Baekhyun finds himself drowning.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 69
Kudos: 182





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this story contains, non-con, dubcon, cheating, slight mention of gore, a lot of confusing twists and even mention of pedophilia. Please be warned and don't sue me.
> 
> Special thank you to K and Mahal. I really appreciate you all for editing this for me.
> 
> The offical play list for this fic is Love again - Baekhyun. Please play this while reading
> 
> If you are interested in seeing more chapters or want to support > You're welcome to buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/nieun_san

( Haven't I warned you? Scents can be dangerous if it’s used for something as simple as infatuation. )

Filthy. 

Byun Baekhyun had his armor shed, legs spread out to fit broad hips that weren't much wider than the alpha. The blunt head went in. He gritted his teeth and dug his nails in the other's tattooed wrist. 

So monstrous. 

If he closed his eyes long enough, if he did not look at the alpha's handsome face, then he would see Jongin. If he had not inhaled a breath of that musky, poignant scent that had been an exact replica of the alpha who had left him behind for someone else, then Baekhyun wouldn't have been so drunk on the ache in his heart. The man above him growled in his ears, its hot, possessive, he had learnt his name before he had surrendered to the devil's temptation. 

He hugged the taller's neck, his slim arms embraced the black mop of hair and sweat that tricked down the alpha's neckline. 

"Chanyeol."

It was a sultry call, a plea. Go faster alpha, wreck his body whole, he wanted to feel loved by someone who had the same scent as his mate, even if it was for a night. "Do you trust that I can snap your neck like a twig, drink you down like fine wine?" The man growled. The omega's throat was grappled. That was a deadly reminder that the alpha before him was not his lover boy, or his tool to release his longing desires for another man. 

Park Chanyeol was Park Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun needed to drill that in his head before Chanyeol cracked it opened and marked every inch of his skin in his favorite color; blue. "I do—! I do—! Snap my neck—kiss me silly, and fuck me until I'm dead beneath your whim.” He begged. He had surrendered completely. His last bit of sanity had been swallowed by the bitter pill that he was nothing but discarded trash. Chanyeol's eyes were gold, they were nothing like Jongin's honey gold. The man's gaze had burned him with so much ferocity, Baekhyun felt the terror wracked through his blood as the alpha’s venomous tone spat right in his flushed ear, "then snap your hips harder." 

Crucified. 

Baekhyun was the sinner. 

He had obeyed the alpha's order and spread his legs even wider. Chanyeol had grabbed his ankle and elevated his thighs high up to his shoulder level. They hurt like this, his hip bones could not bear that insane stretch. 

Chanyeol had disregarded his discomfort and drove his hips down. All that the taller received was a shrilling cry and blunt nails dug deep into his broad shoulder. 

"Chanyeol—God Chanyeol—"

Crystals were collecting in his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so fuckin bad. His ass was being torn in half and his heart was bleeding. He could not believe that he was moaning for another alpha's cock, begging for him like some whore that's sex deprived and rotted in filth. Baekhyun was not meant to like that. Baekhyun was not a whore. He was not hungry for some alpha's knot. He was not unfaithful. He was not a terrible person. 

He just wanted his mate to love him. He wanted the alpha above him to be Jongin, his childhood friend who he had been with his whole life. He wanted the one that was pounding relentlessly into his hole to be his fiancée, the one who he should have married and led on to the happy ending he had always wanted.

It was always what he wanted. 

He never knew what Jongin wanted.

He should have asked him. Not find out the hard way by discovering him with someone else in their own bed. 

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." Chanyeol had ordered again. 

Baekhyun was confused, he thought Chanyeol did not want him to do that or else—

"Just do as I say." There was impatience in the alpha's tone. 

The omega swallowed dry, he did what he was told. Ah. Once again, that aroma. It sometimes reminded him of that Tuesday morning. That day was special, Jongin told him that the Tulips were blooming in the spring, one day he should see them. Baekhyun remembered being incredibly happy. He thought that Jongin would take him there. Why could he not see it earlier? It was never him. 

He cried. Baekhyun wouldn't have noticed if it had not been for the slick tongue that had dragged over his wet lashes and kissed his eyelids. Baekhyun did not know Chanyeol for that long, but when Chanyeol wanted to be nice, Baekhyun felt it. Chanyeol was not terrible. Those hot tongues trailed further south. They licked the column of his throat, the adam of his apple bobbed as the alpha’s breathing intensified. It was scorching hot against his skin, Baekhyun felt like he would melt. Chanyeol's black hair tickled his nose while he dipped down to his delicious collarbones. Baekhyun took a whiff of the man’s hair. He recognized the scent. It was vanilla and beans...He used the exact same shampoo. Baekhyun would never have thought that he would share something similar with Chanyeol.

The elders had taught him, a wolf depended on their sense of smell. The same with finding a mate and a pack. When Baekhyun had met Chanyeol at a raucous nightclub after he drank himself to death. The omega would never have thought that he would find that familiar scent. His mind was lost, he was drunk and depressed and most of all, he was desperate to find it.

Chanyeol was a lone wolf. He was fierce, quiet, he was known as a trouble maker and a headache for the elders. He was noble by blood, chaotic by heart. No one dared to approach him. That being said, it was not enough to stop a heartbroken Baekhyun who stumbled right into his lap. The alpha had tried to push him off. The omega reeked of alcohol and he had no time for whores. 

"Get off." 

The brunette weakly shook his head and buried his nose deep in the junction of his neck. 

"I like your scent...” The stranger had muttered. Chanyeol had been frozen.

The smaller had coaxed his arms around his neck, pressing himself intimately close. 

"I like your scent very much." 

Chanyeol had stopped licking his skin. The omega furrowed his brow, he wanted to peak his eyes open so he could see what was wrong. However the taller one had other plans. Baekhyun had kept his mouth parted pretty for too long. He wanted to reward him, so a filthy spit down the omega's throat had the boy choking on the saliva. The brunette almost pried his eyes open, but one tongue in his mouth was enough to warn him to never go against an order. 

Ablaze. 

Baekhyun's body was ablaze. His mind and his soul were filled in antsy script of how he was left behind by everyone and his mate.

Park Chanyeol's lips, his kiss, his tongue, a perfect weapon in blanking his mind.

Their hips rocked in sync. Baekhyun moaned softly in the other's mouth. Their tongues were sloppy, engaged in a clumsy fight. Chanyeol broke their kiss apart, a long thread of saliva drew between the crowns of their tongue. 

Snapped.

A fat thumb fitted under the omega's narrow chin. "Now look at me Byun Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun’s lashes fluttered open slowly. The vision was a blur, but he could make out the opaque figure that was staring directly at him.

"Look at me carefully. I'm not your lover boy or someone you could use as a replacement." He spat again and it landed on Baekhyun's cheek. It was so disgusting and that was exactly what Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to feel. 

Chanyeol was not a half-baked back up.

The smaller was never given a chance to answer. In a matter of seconds, he was grabbed by the throat, yanked right out of bed and man handled roughly so he was splayed fully in front of a life sized mirror. 

"Watch this little Pup. He won't fuck you as well as I do."

There must have been a misunderstanding. Baekhyun never once doubted Chanyeol. Not when he was comparing the alpha's fat meaty cock to Jongin's. No, because... His mate never touched him. 

"Chanyeol, slow down!"

The intrusion was rough. His entrance was practically torn open for the second time. He had collapsed against the mirror, his hands clutched onto the wooden frame for some sort of support for his sanity. His face was planted against his own ragged reflection, lips parted as his breath condensed on the glass surface. 

Coiling and coiling and coiling him tighter.

Chanyeol's thrusts were powerful, they aimed dead on his prostate, never missed a beat. Baekhyun was merely a sex toy for the alpha, a virgin ass to be exact. Oh how ironic it was. Baekhyun gave his first to someone other than his true love. 

Perhaps he was a whore.

He was so damn close. His ass was wrecked and it clenched onto the shaft like his whole life depended on it. Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s left ass cheek and grabbed it fully in his palm, then chuckled in pure mockery.

The shock jolted a shudder through his spine and he cried out, begged for Chanyeol to go easy on him—He would break—His ass would break—The clasp on his throat fastened as the omega choked out in broken syllables, his nails clawed the alpha's knuckle.

"Don't move little pup. I'll make the pain go away. I'll ease every bit of pain he had inflicted upon you." He planted a kiss on the faint mark that was imprinted on Baekhyun’s neck. It was the only thing, the sole connection left that Baekhyun had of Jongin. He once was over the moon when he finally got marked by his mate, but after the alpha had left, he started to resent it. 

A mark meant that two mates could feel each other’s joy and pain. It used to hurt him a lot whenever Jongin was far. It would come to the point of him being curled on the floor, wailing. As the mark slowly faded along with the hope of his mate ever coming back to his senses and returning to his side, he felt something else.

Happiness. 

Jongin was happy. 

The omega he was with—that someone made his mate happy. 

Baekhyun could not accept the torture at that time and broke down while he clutched onto his shoulders and convulsed aggressively.

"I don't care... Just fuck me Chanyeol... Please... It aches." His voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming and crying. But he could care less. He just wanted to cum. He wanted Chanyeol to start moving again, so his ass had buckled by itself. Fucked himself on the alpha's meat. Baekhyun was too absorbed in the pleasure that drained his senses. He was not even aware that Chanyeol's canine had stuck out, and the sheer along Baekhyun’s neck that Baekhyun had passed off that Chanyeol was just teasing—Baekhyun had realized too late. 

"No! No! Stop!" Baekhyun screamed. He thrashed against the alpha's chest. Chanyeol wouldn't budge no matter how forceful Baekhyun tried to be.

The canine had pierced into his tender neck. The venom seeped. Someone, other than his mate, was entering his body spiritually, emotionally and physically. He felt his inner wolf battle behind its caged bars. 

Chanyeol's eyes burned silver; akin to Baekhyun's. 

There were two marks on his neck, a grave treason for his ancestors. 

It was very wrong and it hurt Baekhyun more. His body limped completely and if it had not been for the sturdy arms that were hooked around his waist, he would have collapsed to the ground. 

He was done for. 

He really had nothing left. 

Unfortunately for him, the torture was not over. Chanyeol kept his teeth intact in Baekhyun’s neck while his cock had snapped forward and breached the omega's birthing canal and entered all the way into his stomach pit. 

How was it even possible?

Everything was wrong. So terribly wrong. 

Yet it felt so right at the same time while he was being penetrated and marked. He came hasty, spilled a hot mess between his legs and the mirror. He'd had wet himself dirty. Chanyeol was not very far either. A few shoves and a swell of his girth, Baekhyun was plugged full of hot semen and remorse as he watched his stomach grow out instantly, giving him a pregnant tummy. 

The alpha retracted his teeth, there was traces of blood on his canine and he licked it clean. "See. You can't remember him anymore, right?" The cock withdrew. Baekhyun slumped onto the floor, hugging his stomach. There was clear fluid leaking between his thighs and his womb hurt from the semen held inside. Chanyeol crouched down and gathered his omega onto his lap. His thumb stroked over the mark that was printed on the latter's flesh. His mark would soon fade as well. If two wolves had no feelings or attachment then the mark would eventually fade out. 

Baekhyun would soon start all over again.

After all, what was not there to beg to differ when the exit was right where he stood?


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abuse, cursing, small sadism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to K. Abednego and BusratulMahi for editing this for me.

His parents were enraged. Baekhyun did not slip a word off his tongue. Chanyeol was a secret. He did not want to drag the alpha in. Not especially when it was Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s status was higher than his father. Chanyeol’s family could literally obliterate the Byun’s bloodline.

"WHO IS IT YOU WHORE?!" A frail hand came and slapped him across his left cheek. It hurt. His mother was really disgusted by him. Then again, what else was new? They were the ones who arranged his marriage with Jongin and yet they blame him for his mate's cheating.

Slut. Whore. Shame. Shame. Shame.

"You deserve to die."

How many times had he heard this? Sometimes he thought that maybe he should. 

He was tired. Baekhyun was so, so tired. 

His punishment was unkind. His parents bleached his hair and knocked him out until he woke up black and blue. He could not feel his legs, his pale skin was whipped in red stashes.

Disgrace. Failure. Miserable.

He was locked in a dark room for days. His parents would let him out eventually. Baekhyun knew that. Darkness and roaches became the sole thing he remembered in that confined room.

On day five, Baekhyun was close to starvation. They did not feed him at all since they were concerned that he would be impregnated by the bastard who marked him. So they wanted the bastard’s potential baby to die. The ironic thing was, Baekhyun was not pregnant. Chanyeol had provided him with a pregnancy pill at that time. They both did not want children. They hardly knew one another enough to say they did.

Instinct and love were two separate matters.

Perhaps, that was why Chanyeol came to him on the last day. The moonlight beamed through the cracks of the iron bars. Chanyeol passed through the window and tossed him a turkey leg that was wrapped nicely in bamboo leaves. The omega did not give a second thought. He had crawled over and grabbed the meat in his grubby hands and begun to chew on it greedily. He must have looked really unsightly. He was disgusted by himself as well.

"They sure roughened you up. Are they even your parents?"

The brunette—No wait. The silver-haired omega. His hair was bleached out. His parents said that he did not deserve a pretty color. He must be purified first. So his hair was bleached against his will. 

The turkey bones were the only bits left. Yet Baekhyun chewed on them hard, he tried to get every bit of flavor until his starved stricken stomach was satisfied. "Do you want more?" Chanyeol asked. There was no judgment in his tone. He was genuinely asking if Baekhyun wanted more meat. One full week has deprived the omega of his soft voice. Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol brought out another pack and slipped his wrist through the bar. "Come here pup." The alpha hushed. 

The distance was closed. Baekhyun was on his knees, he snatched the meat from the man's grasp and devoured the whole thing. Chanyeol's brows met between his forehead, he captured the omega’s chin and made him raise his head.All Baekhyun could see was the fury that boiled within the depth of the alpha's iris as he growled deeply. "What have they done to you?"

Baekhyun's face….A slash imprinted across.

They scarred him terribly.

He was ruined.

Baekhyun had been too scared to stare at himself in the mirror, even if there was one in his room. The omega scurried to the corner and tugged the black cloth off of the oversized mirror. His fingers trembled as he examined the ugly mark that was etched on his face.

His beautiful face…

Gone.

The smaller screamed against his own reflection as his shriek resonated.

Terrified. Byun Baekhyun was terrified.

He was scared of the monster that resided inside his soul when everything came to a breaking point. 

….

"Wait for me."

That was what Chanyeol had said. He did not come for the next few days. Baekhyun was released from the dark. That strike of light hit his eyes, and like a deer caught in the headlight, the omega finally understood one thing.

"My son. Have you finally come to your senses? We'll let you out if you get rid of that mark. Forget about Jongin and your lover. We've found you a better partner."

He was nothing but a pawn in his parent's wicked game.

What was he? A breeding machine? Why were they like this? His expression was stoic and blank, but his heart screamed and his demons mocked him.

'Wait for me.'

Baekhyun did not know if he could wait that long when all his pupil could see was red. Bloody, grisly red. They were in his room. The maids had washed his hair and draped him in all black attire. The one thing that stood out to him aside from the faint lines across his nose and cheekbone was his eyes. They were so much brighter.

His claim mark had been covered with a thick foundation. It was really funny how they thought that a mere concealer would keep his scar hidden for a lifetime. Was his new mate blind?

Ridiculous.

"Come, young master.” He was escorted to the living room. There were three guards that were strangely familiar, they were wearing stripes of navy blue and white. "Ah, Baekhyun. There you are. Come meet Mr. Park. You've heard of him right?” Baekhyun bit his inner cheek. He shot Chanyeol with a questionable glance, but all Chanyeol returned was a victorious grin.His father did not care about Chanyeol's promiscuous reputation. All he cared about was the status and wealth. With the Park’s alliance, then he would be promoted higher.

Their voices were animated in the background. Baekhyun had his head down the whole time. He vaguely caught on a few things. Arrange marriage, alliance, pups, and mates. Baekhyun did not know what to think. The two were supposedly left alone in the room to 'bond' before the wedding. 

Baekhyun finally snapped. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered fiercely. The alpha chuckled. it was frustrating that he could not read Chanyeol.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me? I'm here now."

"Is your definition of waiting equating to hand in marriage?"

"No. Of course not. That would be stupid."

Baekhyun did not want to say that it hurted him a bit for Chanyeol to think that marrying him was stupid.

"I have a plan. This would get you away from your parents and you can have revenge on your ex as well. In exchange, you help me get the traditions off my back."

"What?"

"Choose.” Chanyeol smirked. “Barge with me through hell's gate and we'll both get what we want. Or stay here forever, wallowing in misery and be knocked up by some aloof." 

"That...” Baekhyun's lips parted. The answer was on the tip of his tongue. The first one. Always the first one. "Okay. What is your plan?"

Chanyeol's eyes casted down to those rosy tiers. They had suffered. Baekyhun’s ex-mate was a fool for not pampering them regularly "First." Chanyeol smoothed his thumb gently over the scar on the left cheek. "Spread your legs. We're going to give them a show." He ordered. The omega did not understand, but he did not interrogate further either. He leaned his back down, his clumsy fingers found his belt and unbuckled them. Chanyeol was very pleased with how obedient the omega was. "That's my good boy." The alpha praised. His tone was hushed and gentle.

This Chanyeol was unfamiliar. This was nothing like the man who manhandled him that night; that man who pinned his arms above his head and choked the living daylight out of him. This Chanyeol was very different from the alpha that he had been bonding with. 'Kind.' That would have been quite ironic for Chanyeol if Baekhyun had said it out loud.

"Baby." Chanyeol called for him. Baekhyun squinted his eyes. That voice. His slick was moisten from the inside like they were on command. His leather pants were peeled off and his skin was once again bared to the alpha—Defenseless and vulnerable. Baekhyun clutched onto his leather jacket and shakily spread his legs further. Chanyeol rubbed his tattooed finger between the cleft of his ass, thumb pad nudging against the rings and slipped one digit in. The stimulation was immediate, Baekhyun pulled his head back, lips parted prettily. There was humming from the taller as a second digit was inserted. Baekhyun had never felt Chanyeol's fingers inside and he should be ashamed of it.

They were divine. Absolutely, fuckin divine.

Chanyeol’s fingers worked fast, they buried themselves knuckle deep.

Baekhyun had to raise his head so that he could see the name ‘Loey’ disappear completely inside his core. He rode the alpha's fingers like it was a glorified sex toy. The man did not tease, the thrusting quickened and his fat fingers were hitting every good spot.

Baekhyun came too soon, moaning in a soft voice. “Not good enough baby. I need you to scream. I need those people outside to know how good of a whore you can be, how compatible you and I are together.” The man flashed him a wicked grin and then proceeded to pluck his fingers out of his puffy hole. “I-I'll try.” He muttered timidly. He wanted to please Chanyeol. He did not know why, but he felt the need to do so. “Close your eyes.” Chanyeol ordered again. He unzipped his flyer and pulled out the limp cock that started to swell when he pumped it a few times. Baekhyun did not want to. He would think about Jongin. He would be hurt all over again. However, another glance from the alpha had warned him to do as he was told. So he did just that. His eyelashes reluctantly fluttered down. His senses heightened as his blood boiled. Chanyeol smelt like floral and musky timber. Baekhyun imagined himself in a field of tulips. It smelt so addicting. He felt like he could drown himself there forever. 

Baekhyun was unaware of his surroundings. His vision was blinded and his skin was extremely sensitive towards the oiled digits that glided across his thigh. It felt so good. Chanyeol had always made him feel so good in such a sadistic manner. He could surrender himself to the alpha and the alpha could just break him down and then rebuild his backbone. Baekhyun would gladly sell his soul for the comfort of his broken heart.

Something cold touched the tip of his cockhead. Baekhyun's brow furrowed, the pressure was uncomfortable as he felt it hook around his girth. He wanted to open his eyes and see what it was, but Chanyeol would be mad. "Yeol… I don't like it." The omega squirmed. It started to feel strange. His shaft twitched, there was a bit of pre-cum leaked and it dribbled down to his pelvis. "You will,” was all the man said. Chanyeol was not asking for opinions. Therefore he must learn to love what Chanyeol wanted. The taller leaned his head back. Baekhyun was certainly a beautiful sight. His hand dug into his back pocket and he popped a red pill between his lips. He was notintending on using this at first. However, for the purpose of maxing out the effectiveness of their little show, he wouldn’t mind taking care of the heated mess that will come as consequence. The omega mewed softly against the lips that melted against his, they tried to coax his mouth open so the capsule could tuck inside his cavern and be forced down to swallow. 

"Look at me." Chanyeol whispered. Baekhyun was obedient. He stared at Chanyeol, he was somewhat confused by the alpha. Baekhyun’s hand secretly sneaked down to his crotch, his fingers came into contact with the cock ring coiled around his little shaft and he widened his eyes in horror. 

His hand was slapped away from his ringed cock.

"Don't." The alpha warned.

Baekhyun cowered, he did not dare to touch the object after that, "y-yes, sir."

Chanyeol's eyes softened. "Good. Now ride yourself on me, pup."

Baekhyun could not understand why his body felt so hot. He only tried to climb onto the alpha’s lap so that he could impale the meaty length in his heat, but even that was proven to be so damn difficult. 

He could not regulate his breath.

It was burning. His heart pounded against his chest too hard.

"Oh. It’s finally kicking in." The taller grinned.

'What… What was kicking in?' Baekhyun’s breath was labored.

Chanyeol liked the way Baekhyun looked. Tongue peeked out, hot and horny. 

Chanyeol had never shared this drug with anyone. He never found any of them worthy.

He was searching for a melancholic ghost. A sick fuck to be precise.

Byun Baekhyun just happened to be that perfect epitome.

A muse of his to play to his content.

And maybe something more.

"Hurry. Your father is waiting. He needs to hear his precious son get mounted by the Park's only son so that his face could split in half as he thinks about his promotion."

Baekhyun was trying. He really was. His fingers were numb as they grabbed onto Chanyeol's girth and aligned it against his hole. Fuck. His head felt so light. His hole clenched in and out as he struggled to grasp onto the crown head of the cock. Chanyeol's chuckle vibrated in the air, "Come on baby. You're almost there." He cooed. Baekhyun was shaking. His entire body hyperventilated. The drug was too much for him, Chanyeol miscalculated that part.

In the next half an hour, Baekhyun fucked himself on the cock, until he was in a state of bliss and oblivion. Slicks were all over the alpha's thighs and crotch. He rode on the cock non-stop, beat his ass onto the fat rod as he mumbled incoherent gibberish and screamed for Chanyeol to go harder. He wanted to feel that little 'death.' The kind where he was fucked happy and on the verge of collapsing his world into one thing.

A pathetic whore.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed out. His voice was so loud that even the guards outside were struggling. They all had their girths tugged out, calloused fingers stroked along the base and groaned at the sound of hoarse moan and pitchy scream.

Baekhyun’s father was in the room adjacent. The more vocal Baekhyun was, the more ecstatic the older man got. He had never been more proud of his son than today. He was finally going to be a general. 

The wealth, the status, the power. 

Oh, he had completely forgotten.

His greed came from the sacrifice of his son to the wild, unleashed beast. One would have believed that Park Chanyeol is that predator, unfortunately for them, they were very wrong.

"Fuck me harder you jerk!" Baekhyun yelled.

Baekhyun was one violent bitch. When the omega could not feel the alpha go faster, then he threw slaps and fist until the cock was breaking his womb and made his belly bulge. The taller grunted, he was at a bad end, although he did not mind it. The feistier Baekhyun was, the more he wanted to break him.

"Okay. A princess gets what he wants." They crashed onto the floor, their bodies were still connected intimately as Chanyeol hovered above and mounted the daylight out of the petite boy. Baekhyun was going insane. He did not know what he was fed, but he was losing his mind over it. The opaque image of Chanyeol's devious features morphed into his ex-mate. His body may have been marked and his soul may be sold to the devil, but his heart was still here.

His heart still missed Jongin.

Even when Chanyeol had turned his back around so he was on his knees and hands, this web of lover and lies is not what he wanted. He cried. He spat out curses and chanted another man's name like it was his religious prayer.

Why did he have to suffer?

Why was it him alone?

His emotions and mental state had reached its very peak as he was pounced to the ground. Drool trickled from the corner of his fleshy tiers. His lips were drawn up, he was laughing, crying, moaning, and dying.

He came, but it did not hit him, it was a dry attempt. He wailed from desperation and clawed at Chanyeol's wrist, cursed and begged him all at once for him to cum. Chanyeol only hardened his grip on the pitiful boy's hips and drove his cock faster, “Not until I say so." Chanyeol grunted, iris flicked between lust and rage. "Alpha, please! You're hurting me!" Baekhyun cried out. Chanyeol came from those words. His potent seeds shot load after load inside the Omega's heat. Baekhyun felt pulses after pulses of hot semen filled up his womb and stomach.

The cock ring slipped off afterwards and left Baekhyun to experience the most intense orgasm that hit him all like a freight train. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, blanked out. His body convulsed uncontrollably, all his senses were hitched between the high of the ecstasy and the overwhelming pheromone that the alpha exuded deliberately.

Black.

It was dark.

Baekhyun had completely passed out.

The alpha pulled back slowly. Potent seeds gushed out of the gaped hole and he stopped it with a plug that he prepared earlier. Baekhyun's clothes were damned. His clothes were no better either. The omega had completely torn it to shreds. Chanyeol raked his hand through his hair, combing the fringe back. His back was fully scratched red and his bottom lip was bleeding from a punch. His blazer was somewhat savable. He did not think twice about using it to cover the smaller. He fished a packet of crushed cigarettes from his back pocket and mouthed the cancer stick before he nonchalantly walked to the door. Everyone was there. Their hawk eyes roamed on every inch of scratches, hickeys, and bruises on the alpha's toned figure. No one dared to interrogate further.

Byun Baekhyun was his.

His mark, his claim, his whole existence belongs to Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s eyes gleamed dangerously as he lit the cigarette and dragged a mouthful of nicotine. Mr. Byun was up on his feet and bombarded him with questions and praises for his own son. He was like a dog that was licking his shoes. Chanyeol listened to the old man's tongue and cheek move inside his mouth. Pretentious words layer over one another. Chanyeol had heard enough as he exhaled the toxic chain of smoke. "I want him. Consider the arrangement sealed."

The fire had started.

Therefore the game had officially begun. 


	3. 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire to be loved.

Their engagement was set. It would surely be the most festive one. The Park’s family never settled for something that was considered to be the norm. With the Park’s, only expect the best of the best, the most lavish and extravagant were to be presented. 

Chanyeol had explained everything to Baekhyun partially. It was a trick. They did not plan to marry for real. It was more of an excuse to cover the things that they planned to commit in the blind corners.

Chanyeol lays two conditions. If the Byuns disobeyed either of them then the engagement is called off.

1\. Don't announce the engagement to anyone. The Parks would be the one to do it.

2\. Baekhyun stayed with him.

Baek's father was more than thrilled to send his own son towards the Parks mansion. Before leaving, their omega son was bathed clean, smelled nice and lovely. His scar was healing, although the mark was still there. His father asked him why he did not tell him earlier that Park Chanyeol was the one who claimed him. Baekhyun did not, well, how was he supposed to know? Chanyeol said it himself. He did not think about proposing until he saw him imprisoned by his own parents.

The maids showed him to his room. It was right next to Chanyeol's. Baekhyun stood by the window, his thoughts were heavy. The door cracked open and leather shoes clanked against the wooden tiles.

The omega closed his eyes. It had only been a few days and he missed this man’s scent so much.

"Not going to greet your alpha?"

Baekhyun breathed in. "Don't tease me."

The taller came closer until their proximity was only an inch apart; small back to broad chest. 

"Can't do. I don't tolerate failures."

"I won't disappoint you. I promise you that."

"I know." Chanyeol hummed.

It was warm against Baekhyun's neck. Chanyeol's lips brushed along Baekhyun’s bare skin. "Turn around." He ordered. The omega obeyed, he twisted around until they faced each other. Chanyeol gently hooked his thumb underneath the petite boy’s chin and elevated his delicate face to examine the ugly scar. Baekhyun cowered his gaze. He felt ashamed. Chanyeol's grip hardened on the tip of Baekhyun’s chin, which forced Baekhyun to look at him. "Stay still,” Chanyeol said it in a firm voice. Chanyeol’s calloused fingers moved back, he retrieved something in his pocket. Baekhyn then felt something cool on his cheek. Chanyeol was applying some sort of cream on his face. He was standing so close, Baekhyun could almost taste the spicy richness. It was overwhelming his senses again. He found himself lulled into a state of stupor. The final touch was made. Chanyeol leaned in to kiss his lips, "it will heal." Baekhyun was too zoned out. He just hugged the alpha's torso and buried his nose deep in the other's neck. Chanyeol chuckled, "You're welcome pup."

What a deja-vu it was.

….....

Baekhyun was never away from Chanyeol. The alpha did not let him go too far. One would say that Chanyeol was being a possessive 'fiance’ However, Baekhyun knew that it was otherwise. "Chan." Baekhyun called for Chanyeol. They were familiar enough to call each other by nicknames. Chanyeol sat on the couch, elbow probed on arm rest, his chin nested on his knuckles, he hummed as a response, golden eyes trained on his book. "What are you reading?" Baekhyun asked as he made small steps. The alpha lifted his book, patted his lap as he made space to fit the small boy, "Come. I'll show you." Baekhyun fiddled with his feet and slotted himself carefully down on the alpha's lap. Chanyeol tucked his hand around his waist, the book was in front of them.

"It's called Perfume: the story of a murderer. It's a 1985 German novel that depicts a man that has an extraordinary sense of smell. He becomes a perfumer. Murdering women to obtain the ultimate scent." Chanyeol explained. 

Baekhyun got himself comfortable and layered his hand over Chanyeol's. "It sounds very interesting. I didn't know you liked to read. This looks like intense literacy and... It's by a human."

"You'll be surprised, little one. Humans and wolves are no different in terms of sense and their desire to be loved." The pages are turned by the alpha's thick digits. 

It's mesmerizing in its own way... Hot.

"Desire to be loved?" Baekhyun asked with his head tilted.

"The protagonist spent his whole life searching for the perfect scent that is wondrous, extraordinary and beyond this world. He had found those scents on a few women and so he tried to preserve them." Chanyeol pointed to a verse and Baekhyun's eyes followed. "He's about to be prosecuted for countless number of murder of women. But in the very end, he pours the perfume all over his body and the whole crowd fawns in adoration. Even the father of the daughter he had murdered asked if he wanted to be his adoptive son."

"Oh my—That’s so horrible.”The omega was scandalized.

How could someone be so cruel?

"The story is over dramatic for the plot. But it's very close to being real." Chanyeol stared at the next verse.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asked in confusion. 

Chanyeol chuckled. "There is one part where the protagonist went back to the filthy fish market, which was where he was born and abandoned. He then poured the remaining perfume all over his body. The crowd was so drawn to his scent that they felt compelled to obtain a part of him, they tore him down, ate him. They were ashamed of their actions and so agreed that they committed it out of love."

"Are they for real?? They consider that love? That's so repulsive." Baekhyun did not understand why he felt so riled after hearing this.

"That's why desire is the same. It's the most vicious poison and it's far crueler than love. It's a disguise, that's why we're going to use it."

Baekhyun blinks once, confusion exacerbated, "Use for what?"

Chanyeol did not answer him. His smile felt gentle, but the curve of his tiers did not reach his perpetually cold gaze, "You don't need to know. At least not now." He answered meekly. Baekhyun barely had the chance to refute before his body was elevated off the couch and the alpha strode to his bed and dumped Baekhyun’s body like a rag doll. "C-Channie..." The omega's breath hitched. All that talking and reading had made the alpha tired. And when Chanyeol was tired, he got horny. He needed his cock to be wet and warm. Anything to release the pent up tensions. "I'll be quick. Don't be too loud or else I might break this bed if you're too cute." He teased. "I don't mind if you go really hard." Baekhyun pulled the strap around his waist and let the silk robe part naturally from his thighs, revealing the pale expansion of skin. The consequence was this. 

Chanyeol's expression darkened. Baekhyun heard a throaty groan rumble out of the alpha's chest. "You're a vixen Byun Baekhyun. From the very first day you came barging into my world with your cunning flaws and sultry appearance. You're the real chaos to my storm." Chanyeol yanked the boy by his ankle and draped his legs behind his back. His trousers were unzipped, shaft fully erected and dribbled in pre-cum. He might as well be in a rut. Baekhyun was making it hard. He could pound the smaller until tomorrow and he would still find himself insatiable. It would never be enough. He shouldn't have said quick fuck. God damn it. The alpha's cock was pushed in, he did it too forcefully. Baekhyun was screaming. Perfect. The whole mansion was aware that they were having sex.

Whatever. 

Chanyeol never cared about second opinions anyways. His thrusts were hasty. Quick snap of hips but not too deep. He kept his promise and made it quick. It only consisted of full slams, balls smacking against ass and some tears and screaming. He's only half way to his completion and Baekhyun has already come. His walls feel tighter, they are clenching onto his girth, promoting his body to smash even harder, until Baekhyun's ass cheek and pelvis are flushed red from all the skin slap. Chanyeol crashes their mouths together in a sloppy lip lock as he pumps every bit of seed into the warm heat, filling it nice and full to the brim.

…....

Everything has to be planned out meticulously. Chanyeol wants him to be natural. Therefore he did not tell Baekhyun the majority of his plans. The smaller did not like that, but he goes along with the alpha's command.

"C-Chan.. Do you not trust me?" Baekhyun asks between his little whimpers and pants. Chanyeol is thrusting in and out of his ass. Their clothes are still intact and glued to their skin due to the sweat.

Chanyeol slowed his hip and started to grind mindlessly. "Why do you ask?"

Baekhyun's bottom moved back a fraction so the cock head was not pressing into his prostate, "You don't tell me much."

"Okay. What do you want to know?" All movements had halted. Chanyeol did not pull out or move away. They were still intimately connected.

"I...I just want to know your thoughts." The omega mumbled. He did not know the alpha that well. Baekhyun never had this much sex in his life. Chanyeol made him feel wanted, needed, and most of all, loved. But something was missing. Something deep in his heart, his soul.

The roses tucked in his ribcage were blooming.

"When you are ready, I'll tell you everything." The alpha said.

"When is ready?" Baekhyun was not asking because he wanted to understand Chanyeol's mindset. He was somewhat insecure. Uncertain of what Chanyeol expected from him. Everything was so vague. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? What was their plan?

"Alright. Let's do a test." Chanyeol pulled his shaft out and pushed it back in his jeans. 

The emptiness was uncomfortable. Baekhyun's ass was clenching onto nothingness. The smaller tugged the sheet to his chest. Chanyeol was roaming around, naked in all his glory. He found his jeans and put them on, leaving the zip undone. If it weren't for the fact that his heart was marked by his ex-mate. He wondered, would Chanyeol have even considered to look at him? Perhaps they wouldn't have known each other. Maybe this was all fate.

Chanyeol was searching for something in his draw. Baekhyun probed his head higher as he peered down, "What is it?"

"A vibrator." Chanyeol announced.

The colors on Baekhyun's face drained.

"What does this have to do with the test?" He was grateful that he was not stuttering.

The toy was not foreign to Baekhyun. He actually had one just like the one in Chanyeol's hands. The taller straightened his frame and walked closer to the bedside.

"Come here."

Baekhyun did not move.

The alpha raised a questioning brow. Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip and crawled towards the taller, spreading his legs apart.

"Good boy. Now keep this inside and don't take it out. If you can do that, then I'll trust you."

“Okay.” Baekhyun was determined. He did not want to be kept in the dark anymore. 

Chanyeol cracked a smug grin and inserted the plastic silicon inside the smaller prepped hole. He was still wet, his hole was nicely stretched from the alpha's cock. The vibrator situated itself fully inside the omega's heat.

It felt so strange…

Chanyeol held his hand out. Baekhyun stared at it briefly before accepting it. In the next hour, Chanyeol had the maids dress him. It took every bit of his whim to keep the vibrator inside his walls. It was not turned on yet, which Baekhyun was relieved about. He was wearing a long black turtleneck to cover his claim mark. His hair was brushed, foundation applied to his fair skin; concealing the scar completely. His eyes were lined with kohl, eyeshadow peachy. He looked very attractive. Were they going somewhere?

Chanyeol walked behind him. Baekhyun watched him in the mirror as the alpha brought the silver chain in front and pressed it against his nose and cheek and then hooked it over his ear to secure it in. “Beautiful.” The alpha whispered in his ear. Baekhyun was flustered by that compliment and unconsciously clenched onto the vibrator, his panties moistening. A large palm cupped his little ass. “Don’t make a mess now or everyone would see.”

“Yes sir." Baekhyun felt absolutely humiliated.

The taller walked away for a moment. He came back shortly, a fancy perfume bottle in his hand. It was really pretty. It was like those old vintage perfumes. Chanyeol sprayed a generous amount of the sweet fragrance onto his neck and wrist. “Now, you’re wearing my favorite scent.” The alpha dived his nose behind the omega's ear, he inhaled softly, iris glowing. “If it had not been for the fact that you're going to meet him, I like it when you smell like me.”

“Him?” Baekhyun’s breathing hitched as his neck sleeve was drawn down, Chanyeol's tongue dragged over the faint claim mark. “Come back once you deliver those files. If you can come to me before dawn, I'll reward you well baby.”

…....

Chanyeol said that he had a meeting with someone, he wanted Baekhyun to go in his place. All he had to do was lie and say that he was his secretary and hand him the files. Baekhyun knew that the Parks governed the village. They were like the whole town's ‘royal’ or as modern people would say, 'leaders.’ Packs did not exist within the village. If one wanted to form a pack then they were free to leave the village in exchange for some fee.

His legs were unsteady. The vibrator was set on a low mode, sending small waves of throbbing throughout his body. He was trying his best to stay composed as he strode in the restaurant. The waiter showed him to the reserved table.

The whole room stopped.

Dozens of eyes were on him.

His hips swayed in its own sensual rhythm, He was unaware of course. The alphas all licked their lips, their eyes hungry on the perky ass, child bearing hips and pretty face. Baekhyun was oblivious to everything of course. He did not notice the hungry stares and the inaudible groans as he was too focused on the fact that his ass was uncomfortable while sitting.The toy had pushed itself further in his hole, the silicone head was a centimeter away from his sweet spot. He could orgasm any minute if he was not careful. He grabbed the glass of ice water and downs it whole. Putting that aside, Baekhyun felt uneasy.

He had always been the overthinking type. Chanyeol’s words were surfacing in his mind.

‘If it hadn't been for the fact that you're going to meet him, I like it when you smell like me.’

Who was it?

Baekhyun had a small hunch that Chanyeol was not just testing him. There was something about that meeting. He checked the clock on the wall. He was five minutes early. The male breathed in. He must calm down. No matter what he did, he must not back down.

Time was ticking by.

Baekhyun squirmed in his chair, trying to get the vibrator in a better position so it was not sticking against a sensitive spot.

The waiter came by to fill his water glass.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Was the client late?

He waited a little longer until his nose caught the musky scent. His eyes widened. He recognized that. It smelled like spicy cinnamon, a scent that was very akin to Chanyeol’s. Or more like Chanyeol’s scent was akin to him. He lifted his head to find the tanned alpha seated across him. His smile was just the way he remembered, gentle. “Hello, Sir. Please accept my apologies for being late. My name is Kim Jongin.”

Did Jongin not remember him?

He stared at the hand that was offered to him and slowly took it in a sweaty shake. “It's fine. Mr. Park would like me to give you these documents. I shall take my leave.” Baekhyun was ready to stand.

“Wait- Baekhyun? Is that you?” Jongin was equally shocked. He almost did not recognize Baekhyun. He was wondering who the beautiful silver haired beauty was. He had changed so much. Not to speak about the appearance, even his scent. They used to smell like vanilla and beans, but now it smelled so sweet. So alluring, he could smell it from across the room.

“Oh. Hey. Long time no see.” Baekhyun hoped he did not sound unintelligible. He finally understood why Chanyeol told him to leave the documents and then go right after. His client was Jongin. Their hands were still holding. 

Baekhyun pulled his hand away first, Jongin apologized and rubbed his nape. “Thank you for bringing these documents. I did not think you were Mr. Park's assistant.”

“I only started recently.”

“Oh. Then you must know... I'm leaving this town.”

“What?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. No. He did not know. Was Jongin thinking about leaving the village to form his own pack?

“Yeah. That's what these documents are for.”

“You....You were planning on leaving without saying anything?”

“No Baekhyun. I…just did not know how to tell you...”

“You mean you did not know how to tell me that you were going to leave with Kyungsoo without telling anyone.” Baekhyun’s heart suddenly felt cold. Jongin never took him into consideration.

There was no explanation, no reasoning, and no closure.

It all made sense then.

Kim Jongin was a coward.

“If that's the case then good luck.” He stood up and walked away from the table. Jongin was catching up to him. They were alone in the corridors, Baekhyun was walking towards the lift while Jongin was running after him and grasped his wrist. “Baekhyun! Wait,please, I'm sorry. Let me explain.” Baekhyun held his tears back. It did not help that his slick was leaking slowly down the cleft of his ass while he was being utterly destroyed by the alpha who he gave his heart and soul to. Only to get this much?

He must sound beyond pathetic.

“Shoot.” He gritted out.

“I just... I didn't mean to cheat on you. Our marriage was going to be a mistake. I liked you... But I didn’t love you.”

Baekhyun screwed his eyes tight. His legs pressed tight unconsciously and the plastic cockhead pushed itself right up his prostate. He clutches his stomach, shaking violently. Jongin felt the omega's fingers trembling in his hand and lowered his head.

“Baekhyun? Are you okay?” Concern was laced through his voice. This was the first time he saw his ex-mate becoming worried because of him. "I'm… Fine...” He lied. He was not. He wanted to die. He was sweating and his cheek was flushed.

He could hardly stand still and he felt like he was going into heat. Cursed. He did not know what to do.

“Baekhyun let me take you to hospital一”

The omega shot him a look. The alpha froze immediately.

Jongin had never realized how red and kissable Baekhyun’s lips were. His eyes, those bright moon orbs. It was his first time seeing Baekhyun make that expression. It was sultry, promiscuous.

It was dangerous.

“Baekhyun...” Jongin did not even realize how he had taken a subconscious step forward. Baekhyun backed himself, “Don't come close to me!” He could not hear it. It was like a wicked spell cast over his head. There was some kind of drug that was messing with his sense, he could not hold it in anymore. His orbs flashed bright and in a matter of seconds he had the omega pinned against the wall, his plush lips smacked against the smaller. Baekhyun tried to resist, his head thrashed to the side so their lips wouldn't be connected. He had always wanted a kiss from his ex-mate. But this was never how he pictured it. Jongin was acting like an alpha in rut. Jongin's lips were gliding along his slacken jaw, Baekhyun felt sick as tears brimmed his eyes. This was not what he deserved.

“ENOUGH!” He kicked the alpha's knee and shoved him back. He ran to the lift. He did not care if he had a toy stuck in his ass and his legs were about to collapse on him. He saw Jongin approaching and smashed the close button repetitively before the alpha could get in closer and hurt him more.


	4. 04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> engagement ring.

Baekhyun was crying against Chanyeol’s chest. He ran back to the mansion so fast that he had ended up collapsing onto the front port. The maids were the ones who brought him in. Chanyeol at that time had just finished showering, his hair was damped and a towel was wrapped around his hips. Chanyeol asked for some privacy and gathered the boy in his arms and carried him to his bed.

After an hour of crying, Baekhyun came around and wiped his face roughly, smearing some foundation off. “How could he be so cruel?” His eyes were bloodshot and red and his mascara must have been running down his face, making him uglier than he was.

“Come here pup.” He lifted the boy from the ground and cradled his body sideways. Chanyeol was very warm. Baekhyun felt safe there.

He could not accept what had just happened. He was shaken. He would not get over that, not even for another lifetime. His nails dug into the alpha's forearm. Chanyeol did not make any comment and allowed Baekhyun to pinch into his flesh. Chanyeol placed his hand above his head and gently patted the crown. Baekhyun lifted his head and stared at him, eyes glassy. "Kill me...” He said. His grip tightened. "Kill me Chanyeol...” Tears were brimming in the corner of his eye duct. He could not take it anymore.

Chanyeol cocked a brow. Baekhyun was on the verge of breaking. He needed something to end him. Anything. "Alpha..." He pleaded, his trembling lips were between his teeth. It hurt. It hurt him so much. Chanyeol did not say a word. He just gathered the crying boy in his arms and laid him carefully on the mattress. His clothes were shed, one piece at a time. Baekhyun laid on the bed motionless. He was ready to accept anything that Chanyeol gave. A smack to his thigh caught him off guard. Baekhyun winced as Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of his silver locks and yanked him upright. "A-Alpha." He whimpered. He tried to turn his head the other way so it would not hurt. Baekhyun had figured that Chanyeol would roughen him up. He did not mind how hard he went that time. He wanted to feel the lashes on his skin, the rage in pretty colors of blue and red. His head was dragged down to the alpha's crotch. It was still covered beneath the towel, Baekhyun's nose was almost brushing against it. 

"Use your pretty little tongue and please this first. Then I'll decide whether I shall end you."

The omega was rendered speechless. His mouth became dry. His hole could hardly take that full cock in. How was he supposed to do it in his mouth?

The decision was his. 

Although there was no option.

He removed the towel and swallowed at the sight of the thick head leaking so much pre-cum. He had never blown anyone his whole life. He did not even know how to do it. He had only heard about it. Lick from the tip down, they said.

"Hurry." The alpha urged.

Baekhyun dipped his mouth and took the whole head in. His inner cheek was soft and warm. Just by warming it inside the wet cavern was enough to make him want to cum. Chanyeol grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Baekhyun thought he did something wrong and refused to let the shaft in his mouth go. His mouth was engulfing the whole girth, pushing it down his throat, the tip just grazed past his uvula as saliva pooled immediately around the circumference. The alpha groaned. He had never been sucked like this before. The omega was aggressive. His slurping, mewling noises were fueling the sadistic nature that resided within his big frame. Baekhyun did not even need the drug. He was already too high on his depression.

“Fuck." A curse slipped off his tongue, Chanyeol gritted his teeth, chuckling amusedly. This was exactly what he wanted. Byun Baekhyun breaking out of his cocoon. Baekhyun was going to be a damn beautiful butterfly. But Chanyeol was not going to stop there. "Good boy. Keep going." Baekhyun's tongue lapped at the shaft, sucking the head particularly hard as though there was some kind of antidote to quench the throbbing in his heart.

"How do you like it Baekhyun? The monster you are becoming right now." 

It was the word monster that set something inside Baekhyun. 

He could have been called whore, slut, cum dump. But he knew that deep down he was not those. He was only like that for Chanyeol, exclusively. Monster sounded so authoritative. He liked the sound of not being some petty little trash. Because sometimes he believed that he really was.

The cock was swelling in his mouth, his cherry lips were greatly stretched as he mumbled incoherently on how much he loved Chanyeol's cock and how he would gladly become his little monster. It was all gibberish. Chanyeol found it damn adorable. He gave the omega the ultimate pleasure by shooting his seeds down his throat, the liquid practically ran like thick honey. He choked on the semen and grabbed onto the taller's hips for support.

“Don't spill. If you do then I won't give you that death you so beg for little pup." 

It was burning his mouth and throat. Baekhyun squeezed his eyes and swallowed the liquid bit by bit. His jaw was in pain. There was a thread of semen connected from his tongue to the cock tip. Chanyeol grabbed the base and tapped his cock against his left cheek. "We're not done. On your hands and knees." 

Baekhyun swallowed dry. He could taste some remnants of the milk. "Yes sir." He said while chewing on his bottom lip. He was soon found on his hands and knees as instructed by the taller. He felt exposed in that position. It was vulnerable.

"Tell me my little monster. What did he do to you?" Chanyeol shifted behind the omega and lined his hardness against the leaking entrance. Baekhyun was taken aback. He did not know how to answer that. It was trapped in his throat. 

"H-He...”

The fat head went in. Baekhyun drew a soft moan, walls clenching tight. Chanyeol had to exert some force to pry his muscles apart so they could accommodate the thickness. 

"What did he do?" Chanyeol asked again. His thumb kneaded Baekhyun's left hip bone, a comforting act.

Baekhyun was trying to speak. The words were lodged in his throat, unwilling to form coherent sentences. Chanyeol spanked his ass from the same spot and he was instantly reduced to a whimpering cock slut. 

"What? Feels too good that you can't speak?" Chanyeol was mocking him.

"He...” His mouth was becoming dry and deserted. "He kissed me by force...” He clutched on the white sheets and pressed his forehead down. "He-He tried to hurt me...” It was so difficult for him to say that. He never would have thought that Jongin would do something like that. 

Yes. Jongin had cheated on him. Deceived him and lied to him. But never once… Not ever… Had he tried committing the crime done in that hotel lobby.

A push of cock, going ball deep, had the omega moaning into the pillows. His knuckles were pale white as the scene replayed over and over like a broken record. Jongin's lips. Jongin's strong grip on his wrist. Jongin's hot condensing breath. Jongin's betrayal. It had seeped into Baekhyun's bones, hurting his very soul. He trusted him. And this was what he got in return. 

Unforgivable.

"Faster Chan一God please faster一" Beads of perspiration were dripping from the corner of his eyes. How laughable. What did they all think he was? Someone to fool then toss once he was expired? 

Chanyeol grunted. His long digits were pinching into his hip bones. Purposely leaving handprints on the smaller's beautiful, pale flesh. The heavy ball smacked against the puckering hole that was stuffed too full.

Baekhyun was not satisfied. He was yelling, faster, faster, faster. Fuck the pain out of him. It was not a figurative speech. He knew Chanyeol could do it.

"Chanyeol! Hurry!" Baekhyun's eyes clouded in darkness. 

The cock was plowing against the ass cheek that bounced back and forth. The sweet moans that resonated throughout the walls was nothing but a calling to be saved. His high was not coming. No matter how good Chanyeol was. He could not feel himself tipping over the edge and combusting into wild flames. Oh how he wished he could set his own heart afire like they all did to his. 

Baekhyun could not feel himself cumming anymore. His senses were numb. 

Kill me.

Baekhyun's begging stopped half way as Chanyeol still pounded through. 

Kill me so I won't have to live like this again.

The taller eventually slowed down, he was quick to notice the change in the omega's behavior and reduced it to ball deep, heavy thrusts.

Omega Baekhyun wanted to die. He wanted to kill that pathetic self of his and be shed of his skin. Despite his unresponsive body and his moans that were becoming mechanically produced. Chanyeol grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him over roughly. 

"Be careful of what you ask for pup." The alpha enforced as two large palms were locked around the base of the omega's delicate throat. His thumb glided over the adam apple, blunt nails lightly scratched the skin. "Otherwise you'll regret ever considering it."

"Y-Yeol-'' Baekhyun croaked out. Chanyeol's grip was firm enough to seize his windpipe, but not more to suffocate him to death. 

"Since you begged for this Byun Baekhyun. I will give you that sweet death you so craved for."

The thrust deepened. It was ramming in the pit of his stomach, languid pace for starters. Baekhyun hastily grabbed onto Chanyeol's wrist, his fingernails were digging into the inked tattoo as he stretched his mouth and tried to gasp for proper air.

"Don't fight it. Give in to it." The alpha said. The thrusting picked pace and soon enough the mattress was bouncing under the two weights.

It was suffocating一he could not breathe一

How was he supposed to give in?

The grip on his throat was clasped tighter. Baekhyun was in full panic and alert mode as he clawed and crooked his nails in the taller's bulky arm. He was in between the conscious of passing out of his last breath; all while moaning out in broken syllables and ragged wheezing. His insides were a dripping mess. Slicks and pre-cum were dribbling between the cleft of his mounts and soiling the bed sheet wet. Each tug and push on his hole could only emphasize the proud swell that was gradually building by the thrust and time. 

"Give in." Chanyeol reinforced.

He came undone from those words一Baekhyun's head was thrown back. His pupils were blown out of proportion as a heavy wave of darkness clouded over his vision and a tear escaped from the corner. 

His last bit of memory burned.

And he allowed it.

'Jongin?' 

'Hmm?' 

'What do you think about us having pups?'

Jongin had his arm wrapped around the smaller, his chin resting on the top. 'Sounds nice.'

He was sincerely happy when he heard that. 'Can we have two when we get married? One boy and one girl. I want them to look like you.'

The alpha smiled at him sheepishly. He'll never forget it. "Of course. When we get married. Can't wait to see the little ones.' He had said that while rubbing his tummy imaginatively. 

'Hey now! You have to knot me first to rub my tummy.'

'Okay, okay. When we are ready I will.' 

'Promise?' Baekhyun was so hopeful that day. He kept himself for Jongin. He waited and waited and waited. 

In the end, where did he go?

He fell into his cousin's bed. 

Do Kyungsoo. 

Liar.

Some of Baekhyun's senses had retracted. He felt the stimulation first thing and it was too much that he writhed beneath the alpha who had not stopped pounding into his sensitive prostate until he had finished. He wanted to move his ass back, but the penetration was so forceful that his backside was practically pinned to the mattress. There was something different. His body felt sore, of course. But he felt very hot. Like there was a strong overpowering energy surging through his blood system.

Chanyeol did not cum inside him. The cock was drawn back as threads of white splattered across his chest, stomach, thighs and even his face. He gasped out loud as Chanyeol released his throat and gave him the dire oxygen he needed to soothe the burning flares in his lungs. The bed dips in weight. Chanyeol was off the bed. Baekhyun laid on the mattress limp. He thought Chanyeol would not come back and that made him feel rejected a little.

The Park's son emerged a couple of minutes later. Dressed clean and crispy in a white long sleeve and black trousers. A warm damp towel was pressed against his tummy.

His stomach was wiped in a tender manner, lulling the omega to sleep. 

Baekhyun fell into slumber. 

The rest was unknown.

That was when Chanyeol took a small swap and collected the omega's slick inside a small test tube. 

He cleaned Baekhyun completely and then tucked him in the blankets. His hand moved over to caress the silver hair.

…..

There was something different about Baekhyun. He was quieter and reserved. Perhaps it was the firmness in his eyes that made him think that indeed, the old Baekhyun was dead. "Chan." Baekhyun was on Chanyeol's lap. He just came whenever he wanted to and Chanyeol did not say no. 

"Yes?"

“Kiss me.”

The alpha crooked his brow. No one had ever dared to demand for a kiss from Park Chanyeol. They did not want to think about the consequences. 

"Why don't you come and get it." 

The old Baekhyun would have flustered and panicked if one asked him that. 

That one did not hesitate.

His soft lips dived down, crushing their mouths together in a deep lock. Baekhyun learned fast. His tongue techniques were self-taught from the alpha. Even Jongin could not be at par with Chanyeol.

For the past following days. Chanyeol had taught him more than everything he had learnt in his twenty years. 


	5. 05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's heat, sex, the first turning point.

The village was quite different to the modern world outside. Humans were very advanced in technologies. Wolves did not find the necessity to rely on such things, or else it would hinder their nature. At most, there was minimal use of devices to keep the village safe and efficient. Those devices included surveillance cameras.

Chanyeol escorted him to a dark room. The light flicked on, the omega stared in amazement, "you have a cinema?" "It's just a very oversized television." Chanyeol was at the lowest level while Baekhyun was standing near the entrance. Baekhyun did not know how Chanyeol did not consider that a cinema when the screen was extended across the room. Chanyeol put something in a box. Baekhyun had never seen it before. A DVD player or something? He did not question because Chanyeol was walking up to him, his hand held out. The omega put his hand in. The alpha escorted him down the stairs so they came to the first row of seats. It was the perfect view. Baekhyun still did not understand what he was supposed to see. 

The screen was grey. There were statistical sounds blasting in the audios. Baekhyun scrunched his brows and covered his ears. The statistic sound slowly faded out. A very familiar corridor flashed on the canvas screen. 

There was no one in sight. 

The camera blurred out for a second. Baekhyun saw himself. "Chanyeol." He swallowed hard. His fist balled, "how did you...” The alpha chuckled as though he was asked a very silly question. The smaller was walking away from the tanned male. He was grabbed and forced into a kiss. The surveillance camera had captured everything. 

Baekhyun's stomach churned. He felt sick. 

"Choose Baekhyun."

The silver haired male turned to stare at the alpha, conflicted. 

"Send this to him and destroy him. Or else let this destroy you." Chanyeol said what he said. 

Now the smaller had to choose.

"Here's another thing to help you make your decision. Kim Jongin applied for leave last year. It was only looked into now." 

Baekhyun did not think his heart could break more than this. 

Ten months.

In those ten months, Jongin lied to him.

He blinked his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. He must be strong. That bastard deserved nothing. 

"How come it's only been looked into now?" His voice was stern.

"Well Pup. We can't have people come and go as they please. There are requirements that need to be satisfied. Lucky him, he is one step away from it." 

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun did not understand any of the laws.

"He listed his reason for leaving to be making a pack of his own. However, he had requested to take an omega with him. A mated alpha can't leave the village and abandon their omega without a legitimate reason."

It did not take a genius to figure out who the omega was. Baekhyun drew in a sharp breath, eyes burning fury. 

"You're soft hearted Baekhyun. You may still love him and thus forgive him." 

"No I won't."

"Are you really sure? Once you do it, there's no turning back." 

"I'll do it. But don't send it to him. I want it to go somewhere else." 

Chanyeol cracked a grin. He was very pleased by the answer. "Okay pup. I'll let you pick."

Chanyeol was a show man at best. His words were twisted enough to make one believe in a small white lie. He came to his office to find those documents he had asked the intel to forge. The truth was, Jongin was not the one who applied. It was Kyungsoo. It has not been ten months but only recently. Of course Baekhyun wouldn't know that. Against words and formal documents, why does it matter whose side was the devil on when the one who held those documents was the real devil himself.

…….

"Pup. Come here." 

Baekhyun turned his head and slowly walked to the alpha. He hugged him. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around his waist and hauled him closer. "I have a gift for you." 

"A gift?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I give my pup the best?" 

Baekhyun knew he was teasing him, but still. He could not help but feel his heart race. "You're a feigning man." He said. His pride was meticulously covered between the words. Chanyeol did not retort. His neck lowered, he planted a kiss on the boy's neck. "You wouldn't be where you are without me, little pup. It takes a monster to make another monster. I can give you things that your parents and your mate have failed to give." He gave Baekhyun a perfume. That one was a bit different to the other one. The bottle was more intricate in design. There were roses and golden leaves, it was so beautiful. Baekhyun had never received a gift like this. The spark in his eyes said it all. He loved it.

"Have you heard of Hanahaki?" Chanyeol's lips were behind Baekhyun's left ear. 

The smaller shuddered. "Yes... I have." 

"If that disease existed, then you'll be the perfect victim. If love can make one suffer in death, in the most artistic manner, then let me figure out the roses in your lungs and heave the fragrance."

"You are such a player一" Baekhyun moved his head back. Chanyeol was so good with words that he almost trusted them. If he had not known that Chanyeol does not intend to settle down. He would have been swooning over his charm. The taller pulled back as well. His hand tucked into his pocket as his dimple enhanced with his grin. "Why? Don't like the bad boys?" 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. He never knew he did until now. But his heart did not want to be at risk. "Not telling."

"A shame. I don't like it when my pup lies to me." 

"I'm technically not your mate." Baekhyun reasoned. 

Chanyeol carefully grabbed his wrist, inspected the pretty hand and hummed in admiration. "Do you want to be?"

"You're teasing me again." Baekhyun's brow knitted together. The alpha did not say anything. He just dug his hand into his pocket and held out a small ribboned box. 

"You are similar to me Baekhyun. You just don't see it."

The meaning behind his words were ambiguous. 

The lid was pushed off by the alpha's thumb. A sapphire ring slid onto Baekhyun's dainty fingers. 

The omega stared at the golden band, eyes enlarged. 

They really were becoming more real.

.....

The ring... Baekhyun did not dare to consider the value. A fortune perhaps. It was the Park family after all. Their wedding ceremony was going to be held soon. Chanyeol reinforced that it was just for show. They were not really marrying. His finger was not used to the heavy weight. It felt so right, yet it felt so strange. Chanyeol was not specific in whether he had proposed or if this ring was for the play. Baekhyun did not want to ask. Chanyeol had a complicated mind set. He wanted to know him more first.

They were in Chanyeol's office. It was right next to his bedroom. Baekhyun rarely used his room. He mostly spent it in Chanyeol's. His body was used to satisfy the alpha. Or to be more precise, a cum dump. Chanyeol would have his rut soon. He felt it already. The tension hidden in his trousers while he signed documents at his desk, when the ache came, he would yank Baekhyun by the hip and whisk him into his storage room or sometimes in a blind corner of the corridor.

The process was simple. Baekhyun just had to hook his leg behind Chanyeol's back while the alpha cock cramped into his ass full and plowed him for a good ten minutes and filled his inside. Baekhyun's thighs had been sticky and dripping for that whole week. He had to shower twice or sometimes more. That was when questions began to brew in the omega's head. They had just finished on Chanyeol's office desk. The alpha was zipping his flyers and running his hand through his hair. The tattoos on the man's wrist and finger just enhanced the attractiveness when he does something like that. 

"Does it hurt?" 

Baekhyun broke out of his trance and looked away. "No." 

"You're staring at me a lot. Want another round?" Chanyeol was really full of cockiness.

"I just want to know something." 

"Chanyeol leaned his back against the edge of the table. His eyes held a playful glint as his lips tugged into a smug smirk. "Ask." 

Baekhyun went for it anyways. "If I refuse to be your relief during your rut. Would you find someone else?"

"I wonder too. Shall we test it out?" 

Chanyeol was not taking him seriously. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "It's a yes or no question."

"I haven't touched anyone in a long time." 

"Lies." Baekhyun found it hard to believe. It could not be. Chanyeol was too good at sex. 

The taller leaned forward, his grin growing. "Why? Don't trust me now?" 

"It's hard to believe Mr. Park isn't getting omegas on their feet."

"You're wrong pup. I have done alphas and betas too. That was a long time ago. I was a teenager." 

"Oh." Baekhyun did not know what to do with that information. He felt a bit bothered inside. It stung. Chanyeol had been with others. Of course he had. Anyone would want him.

"I'm older than you baby. I'm not interested in flings and relationships." 

"Wait. How old are you?" 

"How well is your maths?" 

Baekhyun frowned deeper. Chanyeol was playing with words again. "I'm good."

"Calculate this. While you were born, I had mastered fencing. While you just started talking, I was buried in law books. While you had your first kiss, I just had my first fuck. While you are still learning about the pain and goods in life, I have been dead drunk. While you met your mate. I was already past the whole sleeping around and drinking. When I became engaged I met you." He sent a wink. 

Baekhyun was absolutely baffled. Chanyeol just dodged the question completely. "What- that made no sense!"

The alpha laughed. He had no intention of telling him straight forward. He gathered the yellow envelope that had been pushed aside after having the omega spread and mounted on this very surface. "Here’s the tape and documents. So tell me who you want to send it to."

"You know you're not getting away with this right." He took the envelope and opened the inside. There was the tape. The approval documents and the conditions. 

"Oh. So scary. Is my omega going to blue ball me tonight?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Help me send these out.” 

“What do I get?” 

The file is slapped against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Chanyeol laughed. 

……

Jongin found the envelope in his letter box. He was a bit anxious and he did not know why. He could not remember much about the time he met Baekhyun at the hotel lobby. By the time he had come to his senses, he was back at home, jerking his shaft off with the thought of his ex. He could not explain it一he adored Kyungsoo. The omega was everything he had idealized. So, it made no sense to why he had lewd thoughts about Baekhyun. He did not love him... At least that was what he remembered. Throughout the past two weeks he had been contemplating. 

The envelope was torn. He read through the content. The approval. This was what he wanted. So why could he not be happy? Why did he feel so conflicted?

He found a second sheet attached to the back. He did not think there were more documents as he turned over and found the consent and conditions.

The following consent required satisfaction prior to the approval. 

ii. Applicants must not be mated or leave with a mate unless their former spouse agrees. 

iii. Applicants must require the signage of their former spouse in a formal agreement.

There was more to it. Something solid in the package. He flipped it out and found an old tape. It was addressed to Kyungsoo. He did not know what it was, but he did not feel good about it. 

He inserted the tape in the DVD player. The television screen greyed out.

It was surveillance footage. The alpha could tell from the difference angles it shifted in. He did not understand the content of this tape. It was showing nothing. After finishing the whole thing he still did not understand. He put the tape back into the envelope and then left it on the table. He will tell Kyungsoo about that later.

....

"Slow down Chanyeol一" He slapped the alpha's toned arm and withered beneath. The cock head was pressing uncomfortably against his abused prostate. This was the seventh time Chanyeol had stuffed his ass full of his rut. He had never once knotted him. At least not properly. It was always half swells and hasty pulls. He never received the alpha's full knot. He wanted it... He did not know why. His walls clenched tight, milking the shaft that had molded its shape permanently inside his body.

Chanyeol flashed a wicked grin and stopped fully. He did not pull out, but he was not moving either. He left the smaller squirming in discomfort of being left half hanging between. "You asshole...” The omega grits out. The alpha pushed his elbow so his arms were in Baekhyun's head. "Want me to pull out then?" 

"No. Don't you dare." The smaller threatened. 

"Then don't move and let's stay like this a little." Chanyeol sank his nose in Baekhyun's silver locks. They smelled like vanilla.

It felt very intimate. His inner muscles were warming the alpha's member. They twitched occasionally, Baekhyun could not help but chuckle softly. It tickled.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mumbled in a deep baritone voice. No matter how many times he heard Chanyeol saying it, it never failed to make him shudder. 

"Yes Channie?" Baekhyun's fingers ran through the man's scalp. His unruly hair felt like velvet silk on his fingertips.

The alpha's nose gently brushed against the omega's jaw. He raised his head and kissed the bridge of Baekhyun's nose. "I'm 26." 

The smaller blinked slowly. Unable to register anything until the information gradually sank in. 

"And no. I wouldn't find another omega." Chanyeol added in. 

"Why wouldn't you?" 

"I have you. Why need others?" 

"But the question was what If I reject you." 

"You won't." 

"How are you so sure?" 

"You're not even letting me pull out. Solid proof."

"I swear you're such a cocky asshole."

The other hummed. His tattooed finger was searching for the diamond stone on Baekhyun's ring finger. The sapphire was cold as he made contact with it. "Do you like sapphire?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded His head. Not expecting that. "I do. I like it more than diamond."

Chanyeol drew into a small dimpled smile. "That’s a relief." It was Baekhyun's first time seeing him smile like that. It was nice... It felt warm. Like a thousand sunrises were basking his weary bones.

"How did you know I like sapphire?" Baekhyun thought Chanyeol knew everything. The alpha was always three steps ahead of the game. "I don't. I did not know if you preferred diamonds or Sapphire more. So I picked the one that would suit your eyes the most."

"Did you really pick it out for me?" Baekhyun found that hard to believe. 

"This ring is very special to me. Also, you have pretty fingers, It's only a shame they don't have a ring." He gathered Baekhyun's hand and kissed the sapphire stone.

"Oh?” Was this ring special to Chanyeol? Then why would he give it to him? Baekhyun does not know if he should ask. “There you go again with your flirts." Chanyeol's fingers were a bit calloused and rough against Baekhyun’s dainty fingers. But he liked those on his skin.

"Admit you like my types." He chuckled in amusement and moved to his side, his large hand splayed behind the smaller's; pulling him in his chest.

The alpha raised his head to find that packet of cigarette and trapped the mouthpiece between his lips, flicking the lighting and alighting the ends. White tendrils drifted from his mouth, Baekhyun stared at the puff of smoke and became intrigued. "Can I try it?"

The alpha slotted his head back so he was leaning against the headboard in a more comfortable position. A long drag of nicotine filled his mouth, sealed. He gestured to the boy to come closer. 

Baekhyun swallowed dry. The omega inched in, the distance between their lips was only a millimeter away before the alpha released the chain of toxic smoke directly in his mouth. 

It was slow, languid. Chanyeol's lips were not touching his, but that felt like a kiss.

Their tongue met. Baekhyun inhaled every bit of nicotine that Chanyeol breathed out. It did not taste good. His head felt light, but he did not hate it.

Chanyeol pulled himself back, the cigarette was kissed between his lips again as he watched the omega carefully. 

"I want more." Baekhyun asked. 

The cancer stick left the alpha's nice kissable tiers, he blew it directly onto the omega's face, making the smaller choke.

"You're learning all my bad habits. That's not good pup." His lips curved into a lazy grin. 

"Well. I guess you're a bad influence?" Baekhyun felt like he was being caught red handed for doing something he shouldn't do. 

"Can't deny that." Chanyeol took another drag.

"Hey." Baekhyun ran his warm soft palm down Chanyeol's toned abdominal muscle. "Why do you always call yourself bad? You're not that bad. You're nice to me." 

A husky laugh erupted from the taller's chest. Baekhyun felt the vibration all the way to the cock inside.

"You just need to know one thing pup. I'm not a fairytale. I'm not prince charming who comes to rescue you. I'm also not a tragedy or a sad boy either. I'm very real."

"Who would call you a sad boy?" 

"Dreamers. Dreamers like sad boys. They assume a fucked up mind means they were influenced or have some form of trauma. Unfortunately for them, there is none." He took one last suck of the cigarette before smothering the ashes in the tray.

"So... You are problematic free?" 

Chanyeol allowed the smoke to slowly run from his lips. His eyes crinkled into crescents. "What stories do you expect?" 

"I don't know just... Something to explain why you are what you are?" 

Wait. Did that make him a dreamer too?

"I was always like this. I have no sad stories." He kneaded the smaller's hips. 

"Why does it feel like you're more of a figment of my imagination than a real thing?" The omega mumbled quietly.

His bottom was elevated and the wet cock slipped out of his fluttering hole. The emptiness was too much. Baekhyun curled on top of Chanyeol's chest, arms hugging his stomach as he whimpered. "Why did you pull out?"

"To remind you that I'm not your imagination." 

"P-Put it back in." His entrance clenched onto the air, missing the girth lodged between.

Are you the one in rut or am I the one in rut?" 

Baekhyun's ass squeezed in as he threw a murderous glare. "Fuck you." 

Chanyeol slips off the mattress. "Can tell."

"Wait- are you leaving?" 

"I have work piling up." Chanyeol was getting himself dressed.

"You're always so busy." Baekhyun covered himself around the blanket. 

The alpha turned around to send him a flirty wink. "Don't I give you plenty of time?" 

"You do just...”

"Get up baby. I'll teach you a few things as my secretary. In exchange, get those documents from your ex lover boy signed."

The blanket went over the mop of silver. "I don't want to see him."

"You may not want to see him. But he does." Chanyeol was in front of the mirror doing his tie. 

"I don't care. He can suffer for all I care." 

Chanyeol fixed the knot and stared still at his own reflection, smirking. "You still love him. Don't you?"

"No I don't." 

"Don't fool me Byun Baekhyun. You're a hundred years too young for that." 

The omega threw the blanket and stood by the edge of the bed. His body was marked in hickeys, possessive bites that Chanyeol had specifically left. The smaller raised his chin, gaze dark.

"You're the one who needs to stop assuming Park Chanyeol." 

The alpha was amused. The rabbit had finally learnt to wear its wolf skin properly.

"Do you think I really wouldn't notice you changing the tape?" 

Baekhyun's eyes were not watering from Chanyeol's. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

The taller laughed. "This is why I say you're a soft hearted pup." 

"No. You're wrong."

"Enlighten me." The alpha tucked his hand into his pocket, brow cocked in an amusing manner.

"I'm planting the fire. I want to make it a continuous thing so he becomes scared. Confused. I'm not the only liar here Park. You lied to me too. Did you think I was foolish to not have noticed that something was off that day at the hotel? That perfume, what is in it? You said you would tell me everything but you said nothing." 

The taller's left brow raised higher. As expected. He was not wrong about Baekhyun being the one. 

Impressive. He thought.

"Mad?" 

"Yes. You treat me like a child." 

"Do I now?" He chuckled. 

"There you go again. You never say anything straight." 

"If I did. What can you possibly do?" It was not a question. It was a fact. Baekhyun cannot be at par with Chanyeol's mind.

"I might not be as intelligent as you but I'm not just a cum dump and child bearing machine okay." Baekhyun was frustrated. He just wanted to be acknowledged for once. 

"I never thought of you as one." 

"Yes you do." Baekhyun bit back.

"No. I just say that so you'll grow a thicker skin." 

There were so many questions in Baekhyun's mind. So many that it was sometimes frustrating. "You need to speak proper language and not give me riddles. Say yes or no. Not a whole damn poetry."

"Okay ask." 

"What."

The taller shrugged casually while grinning. "Ask. I'll say yes or no." 

The omega was rendered speechless for a moment. "Fine. I want to know if you planned Jongin to bump into me so you could get those footage." 

"Yes."

That part was somehow obvious so Baekhyun was not surprised. He was just testing the water. "Did you only approve of Jongin's documents until now because of me?" 

"No." 

"Then why now? It's such a coincidence." 

"I can't answer yes or no if you don't give me the option pup."

The silver boy grumbled. "Whatever. Last question. Do you think of me as your toy? Am I a fool to you? Am I just one of your pawns?" He needed to know. Even if he was, he still needed to know. For his own piece of mind.

Chanyeol dropped his head and chuckled. Baekhyun fastened his fist. Did Park Chanyeol think he was a joke? 

"You're so cute Baekhyun. I did at first but I changed my mind. So the answer is no." 

"How can I trust you?"

"You have to."

No. Answer me properly." 

"Properly? Little pup." Chanyeol's pupils casted a dark pool of shadow in the center of his iris. There was a dangerous glow, a bronze color illuminating the orbs. "Look at your neck and ask me that again."

The smaller covered his claim mark. It stung. It shouldn't be doing that一that mark was meant to fade, but it was still there, and it was even darker than the first time it was planted. 

"Do you like me pup?"

"How does that relate to this?" He gritted out the words. His neck was starting to hurt a little too much and he knew it was the fault of the one who put it there. 

His alpha. 

"It's a yes or no question."

"To a certain degree yes." Baekhyun saw no point in lying. 

"How can I trust you?" 

"What?" 

"I said." The taller took a preceding step forward. Their distance was closed to a kissing inch. "How can I trust you?"

Baekhyun felt all the air in his lungs seize. He forgot how to breathe. Chanyeol was standing too close, his eyes bore holes into his own. He was paralyzed. Unable to move. 

"Come on pup. Can't answer me when I ask that?"

His thighs pressed together. He did not know what his body was doing. It was betraying him. He felt all the heat pooled in his stomach pit. There was something sticky between his legs, trickling down his milky thigh. 

This should not be happening.

Their lips. Chanyeol's minty breath, the ghosting air that was warmly brushing against his tiers. He did not want to cower. 

No he refused. 

But he could not help himself from melting in the alpha's presence.

He thought Chanyeol would kiss him. But he did not. Instead, Chanyeol craned his head to the left side of Baekhyun's shoulder, voice deep as he whispered. "Look at you. You're making a mess on my floor." 

"Shut up...” Baekhyun wanted to cry.

Their shoulders touched. Baekhyun's legs were becoming jelly. He might just collapse. 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispered in the Omega's flushed ear.

Fuck no. Don't say his name like that.

His birthing canal was opening. He wanted Chanyeol to fuck him right then.

Right there again.

Raw. Knock him up. Milk him dry. 

His omega instinct was the one to be blamed.

No No No. 

Those were not his real thoughts.

Chanyeol slipped his arm around the circumference of the smaller's waist. "Byun Baekhyun. I don't want you to be my cum dump. I don't want you to be a mate. What I want you to be is someone who can co-exist with me."

Baekhyun's eyes squeezed shut. Shivers ran through his spine, he panted hard.

"I told you. You're just like me." The taller pulled himself back. Baekhyun's skin felt hot from where Chanyeol had laid his hands on. "You just never realized it." He added. Grin flashing.

He heard that for the second time. Him being alike Chanyeol. The alpha never specified what it had meant. He just left the omega hanging and dripping on his carpet.

He told the boy to clean himself up and meet him at his office. He was going to be Chanyeol's temporary secretary. Not that the taller needed one. He was well equipped and efficient in what he did. He only gave the position to Baekhyun so that he could learn a few things, have something to do, and most of all, being a portable fuck hole.

Baekhyun was skeptical about Chanyeol. But in another way, he still trusted him, somehow. 

Chanyeol brought cream every night before they slept. The scars on Baekhyun's face had almost healed. It would still be quite a while but they won't leave a harsh line.

He wore the engagement ring. Chanyeol told him that he can take it off in public if anyone asked. They were a secret until the announcement. However, Baekhyun rarely went out unless it was to send documents. Even if he did, his face was veiled behind a black garment.

Chanyeol was right. Jongin really had been searching for him. His father had come to visit. Baekhyun never liked him. He was always strict and had only cared about himself. 

"Byun, my son. How are you?" The older alpha put his hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun never felt sicker.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. 

"Where is Chanyeol?" 

"He is...” Baekhyun did not finish his sentence. Chanyeol was by his side, a cool, collected grin plastered on his face. "Hello father."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun's father was more delighted to see him than his own son.

They were talking about business. Maybe some politics. Baekhyun stood there awkwardly. He did not want to stay. A pat on his ass told him that it was okay to leave. He sent the alpha a judging glance. Chanyeol was talking to his father while his palm shamelessly stayed on his bottom. Baekhyun excused himself.

He was in Chanyeol's office fixing the files. Chanyeol told him so. He made all the approved documents go into the drawers and the unapproved on the left hand side of his desk. They say a table can tell a lot about someone's habit and being. Chanyeol's desk was very messy to say. He did not have anything personal on his desk. It was just pens, papers and papers and more papers. He thought maybe he will find something that will tell him more about the alpha. But there really was nothing. Just books. Politics, law, medicine. Baekhyun was not one to peek. But Chanyeol was not here. He had this strange feeling that the alpha was hiding something. He went into the first drawer. A Rolex watch. Documents and then something caught his eye.

'Kim Jongin.' 

Were those the approval documents? He eyed the door and then back at the papers. It should be okay. Chanyeol was not back yet. 

He went through them one by one.

Approval. 

Consent. 

Chanyeol told him the truth. Jongin really wanted to leave without telling him while they were engaged. His eyes burned, the betrayal. It will never be enough.

There was even more.

Conditions. That's what it was. 

He drew in a deep breath, trying his best to control his rage as he put the documents back to where they originally were. 

He made up his mind. 


	6. 06.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Kyungsoo, slight mention of r*pe

Jongin could not find Baekhyun. He tried his house, but the maids had said he went back to university to continue his studies. He checked the university but there was nothing. His ex-family in laws were not happy to see him. He knew he deserved it. He should have been more honest.

He did like Baekhyun. Even though it was his parent’s decision to marry his childhood friend. He believed that Baekhyun was a great mate. But Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo was unexpected. They knew what they did was wrong. Yet still they went for it behind Baekhyun's back.

It was not that he wanted to hurt Baekhyun. He did not know how to tell him without breaking his heart. That night Baekhyun had caught him in bed with Kyungsoo. He wanted to end it with him. It was horrible of him to do so. But Kyungsoo stopped him. Kyungsoo didn't want to break up with him. He cried. Jongin held him in his arms. He couldn't let Kyungsoo be alone, he wanted to protect him, his feelings for him were strong.

He could not let the omega go. 

So he let Baekhyun go instead. 

He needed to find Baekhyun. No matter what the male wanted. He would compensate him. As long as those documents were signed. He was taking Kyungsoo with him. They would leave that village and find a place to settle. 

Jongin remembered that Baekhyun worked for the Park's. He tried his luck with the Park's mansion. There it was. He found his luck. He saw Baekhyun's father coming out. It was better than nothing. He went to the front and knocked on the door. A maid opened the front gate and asked who he was after. "Is Byun Baekhyun here? I heard he is the secretary."

"Let me check for you sir." She bowed her head respectfully and closed the door. The maid knocked on the door. Baekhyun was in the middle of riding Chanyeol's lap, the taller didn not push him off despite the interruption. Chanyeol’s veiny palm cupped the smaller's mounts and grabbed them firmly, an indication for him to keep going.

"How are you still hard at a time like this?" Baekhyun rolled his hips, He was getting better at it. His hole could fully take Chanyeol's cock and milk it good.

"It's my house." Chanyeol smacked the omega’s ass, making the smaller yelp. "Come in." The table was at a high level, hiding the lewd sight of Park's supposed ‘secretary’ sitting on his boss's cock. It was scandalous. Not that Chanyeol cared. But for his omega's sanity, Chanyeol covered it more by drawing his bulky arm around the smaller hip. The maid came forth. "Master Chanyeol. There is a gentleman outside asking for Mr.Baekhyun." Baekhyun raised his brow and turned his head. "Who?" The woman replied, "he is an alpha. He did not provide a name." 

Chanyeol hummed. "That was fast." 

Baekhyun took a while to figure out that it was his ex who had come knocking on Chanyeol's door.

"What do you want to do?" 

Baekhyun did not think Jongin would come to the Park's mansion simply to get a sign. He did not know why he felt more enraged than before. "Tell him I'm not here." 

The maid bowed her head and then was excused.

"A shame." Chanyeol commented.

"What." The omega casted his eyes down to the alpha's. They were cold and dead.

"You are not inviting him in and letting him see how much he's missing out." His arm moved back so that he could grasp onto those child bearing hips and drag the smaller body up to his content.

"I have other ideas. If he knew I was fucked by you then everything would go down the drain." He glided his walls against the member. He could map out the shape of Chanyeol's girth with how often he was penetrated raw on a daily basis.

There was a low grunt as Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun's hip bones, a chuckle passing his lips. "You know baby. You're starting to sound more like the owner of this household." 

"Quit teasing me and do me harder." Baekhyun quickened the pace. It was hard to go fast while he was straddling, hiis knees were quaking from the effort. 

…..

The door opened, the same maid peaked out. "I'm sorry sir. Mr.Byun has left for the day." 

"Oh. When does he come in?" 

"I'm sorry sir. Mr.Byun comes when Master Park asks him to. You can try another day." The door shut before Jongin could ask more. He left for that time being.. His head turned back to the mansion, staring at the upper window on the second floor. 

The moment he looked ahead, convinced that he should try another day while walking away. He missed seeing a mop of silver hair and naked back colliding violently against the window frame.

"Stop! Chanyeol stop!" Baekhyun's back was cold against the glass surface. It was winter for heaven sake. The only warmth that he felt was the building friction of the girth rutting in and out.

"What a pussy." The alpha groaned between the words. "Always telling me to stop and yet your ass isn't letting me go."

The thrust was sharp, dead on his sweet nerve. It has the omega wailing. Seriously. How did Jongin not catch that? The alpha did not listen. He gave no damn of Baekhyun being overstimulated or close to passing out from euphoria. He asked to be done hard. Therefore, he got what he asked for. The poor boy was hammered. His feet were raised mid-air; ankle gripped tight. The glass window kept rattling as the pounding went on. 

It should have ended twenty minutes ago. But Chanyeol was fully in his rut mode. He would not stop until he was satisfied. Everyone knew that an alpha was never satisfied during their rut until the period was over.

1 month

.......

Baekhyun suffered. To be precise, his ass suffered. The wedding was pushed back due to Chanyeol's rut. The alpha was a beast. Not just any beast. He was sadistic, he was cruel and most of all, he was kinky as fuck. Baekhyun had to physically crawl away on the ground. It did not work in the end. Chanyeol just beated his cock into his ass senseless until he forgot about his ex-lover and all his plans.

Another time he offered his mouth instead of ass. Chanyeol had agreed. Baekhyun blew him well, he was a fast learner. But at that point, he thought he was an expert cock sucker then. Right after Chanyeol had come into his mouth. He fucked it for another seven times until he was choking on the semen and his face and body was dipping in thick hot ropes. 

Sleep was the worst. Baekhyun woke up more than once, feeling strange and sticky. It was not every day you get a morning wake-up call with a cock drilled in your ass and the whole world shaking. Chanyeol had even broken his bed. The wooden frame collapsed after Chanyeol had slammed into the ground and the four comers of the wall were way too forceful. 

By the second week, Baekhyun had shoved the suppressant in Chanyeol's hand. He did not mind having sex with him. But he could not spend another two weeks and get his hole torn while they had things that could not wait to be done. “I promise you can use me as many times as you want after this is done."

Chanyeol pulled into a lopsided grin. "Can't walk or think while you're being pounded by me?"

"Shut up. You don't even let me leave the room." 

The alpha shrugs. "I needed relief. Your ass was available. As my omega, you have no excuse." He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry.

Baekhyun thought he would need to be more convincing, but Chanyeol had obliged. There he went again. 

My omega

Chanyeol coughed lightly into his closed fist. Baekhyun raised a brow, then grabbed the cup of water on the bedpost. Chanyeol accepted the water and drowned the pill completely. 

"Drink you fool." Baekhyun raised his chin artfully, the face chain glinting under the artificial light as his kohled eyes narrowed. 

Chanyeol emitted a strangled chuckle while coughing into his fist. "My Pup told me to consume it so I did. He didn't give me water with it." 

"You're unbelievable." Baekhyun wanted to roll his eyes.

Chanyeol coughed dramatically and then passed him back the empty glass.

“Seriously-"

Baekhyun could not believe how exaggerated Chanyeol was being. He grunted and then went out the door, asking for the maids to bring more water. By the time he returned, Chanyeol was in his office chair, reading that book about the murder and his perfume.

One thing was for sure, Chanyeol was perfectly fine. He had gone to fetch water for nothing. Storming in the room he slammed the glass down on the table, growling. 

The man had the audacity to feign innocence. He blinked at him once, smiling. "Who hurt you Pup? Why so aggressive?" 

Baekhyun sucked in a deep breath and let it go. "I need to talk to you about something.” 

“Come sit first." Chanyeol shifted his long legs so that there was space on his lap. 

Baekhyun was reluctant, but he did so anyway. He sat on the alpha's thigh, Chanyeol put his hand around his waist and nested his palm over his tummy. "Be truthful. What's in that perfume you gave me?"

"Nothing. It's just a perfume." 

"Lies." "You don't trust me very much hmm?"

"You don't tell me the truth."

"It really is just a fragrance. Unless you want it to be something else."

"Fuck you Park."

Chanyeol made a wincing sound and pushed his crotch against the smaller ass. "You want to? Great because I think that pill is still stuck in my throat."

The silver male stood up. He did not forget to stomp on the alpha's leather shoe, making the man wince for real. Baekhyun was pissed. He found that bottle of perfume and sprayed a little on his wrist. He brought it under his nose, taking a whiff. There was something about it. He could not tell what it was. It smelled very floral, very sweet. It just smelled nice. He was not sure what it was that made Jongin act the way he did. He sprayed it on his skin a little more. One side of his neck, the other on his chest, and both on wrist. Since Chanyeol would not tell him. He would find out himself.

........

He did not tell Chanyeol he would be out. He was out on the street, cladded in black leather attire, his face veil and chain was on. He saw the effect. The rate of alpha's turning their head, regardless of whether they were claimed or not, there was darkened eyes, licking of lips, they growl in feral desires. Baekhyun shouldn't have been walking out like that in broad daylight. 

Jealousy.

Dirty glance. 

The omegas seemed to be the least affected. Betas, there weren't many on the street but their head turning was more of curiosity. Baekhyun could say that only alpha's were drawn by that scent. He planned to go back to the mansion. The experiment was over. 

He turned around until four shadows emerged from behind. Baekhyun kept walking, but another two blocked his access. "Hey beauty. Where are you going?" Baekhyun moved forward, they backed him out. The omega shuddered. He cowered back until all of them surrounded him. He did not want to think about what they planned to do. "D-don't come close." Did he over use the perfume? 

The filthy glint in the alpha's eyes, they wanted to devour him. It was the kind you look at when you see fresh meat on the market. That hunger, it could only mean one thing. He heard one of them inhaling his scent deeply. He felt revolted. "God. Your scent. How are you made?" The one behind him couldn't keep his hands away. His disgusting hand reached out to touch him.

"W-Wait. Please don't hurt me. I'll do as you say." He stepped to the side and backed near a tree. There was some distance now. He shook like a leaf, fueling their desire.

"Show us what is underneath you beauty." They circled him.

Baekhyun was terrified. His fingers trembled as he clumsily peeled his leather jacket off. They were watching him. He did not dare to disobey. He found the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off his head. He kept the veil on. He did not want that off. The strangers grunted collectively. They had not seen a sight more delicious than that omega. 

"Pull your trouser down or we'll do it." The tallest man snarled. 

They were laughing, imagining the dirtiest things they could do to him. How full of cock he would be stuffed at once. Or how gorgeous this beauty would be, serving all of them one by one. Raped on the ground by force, his wails and scream would be taken by the merciless wind, no one would save him. It was such a turn on. A thought that only scumbags like them would think. Baekhyun lowered his head. A cast of shadow overriding his features. He was backed against the tree, his hand pressing into his back.

"Are you sure?" "Don't fight back beauty." 

The blonde one stepped closer, smirk smug. "We will take care of you well-"

A fencing sword slashed across the bastard's face. The alpha shrieked and stumbled back. They all watched the scene unfold, bewildered and unable to react in time. Baekhyun straightened his broad shoulders. His thumb pressed over the switch; extending the fencing sword to the maximum length. The sword was custom made for him. No one knew that Baekhyun was an ace in fencing and Hapkido. The others did not have time to counter-attack. They dropped one by one. The tallest one caught Baekhyun's wrist and growled, ready to seize the omega. But one look. One look of that cold, murderous expression had the alpha paralyzed. 

The silver male was ruthless.

The sword would not cut into skin, but Baekhyun had exerted enough force to blind one of their eyes. He kicked the one who asked him to strip in the stomach. He did it hard. Not even stopping when the alpha was coughing a fit of blood. He could kill him right there. The alpha was curled in like a wuss, begging for the omega to stop. His lungs had erupted from the inside and a bit more then he would die. Baekhyun's leather heels trapped right over the man's throat. The smaller cocked his head, as though he was admiring a piece of art work. 

"P-Please." 

Baekhyun just stared at him. 

"Pup." 

Baekhyun did not think that Chanyeol would be here. 

The alpha saw that Park Chanyeol was there and tried to squirm away. Some of them had regained their consciousness, but unfortunately still couldn't move to make a run. Baekhyun did not turn his head, but he could feel Chanyeol approaching, he was behind him. 

"Pup." Chanyeol said again, his deep timbre voice was right near his ear. "Do you want to kill him?"

Kill? Baekhyun did not like that word. 

"No"

Chanyeol hummed. "Then what do you plan to do?" 

"Get rid of trash." The omega stepped harder; almost crushing the bastard's windpipe. 

"You can't do that without murdering." Chanyeol reminded him kindly. 

"What are you trying to say?" Baekhyun did not like the bush beating. 

The alpha behind his ears chuckled deeply. Chanyeol was underestimating him. 

“They have been on our list for a while. They have robbed, even raped omegas like you."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. He was stepping down the throat unconsciously. The man was almost at his last breath as he grabbed onto the Omega's ankle and scratched for dire life. Chanyeol's devilish whispers resumed. Baekhyun could hear it right in his head.

"They even go for minors. Someone who is more defenseless as you. Torn. Ripped."

Baekhyun was shaken.

He sank his leather heels further. The alpha beneath was close to being done for. Chanyeol cracked a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He said words that he knew would provoke Baekhyun. "Those victims become discarded. Abandoned. Mate less. And most of all." He stopped midway, chuckling. "Unwanted.“ 

There was the sound of bone cracking and a snap. 

Baekhyun had almost broken the bastard's neck and throat, but Chanyeol put his hand on his thigh and stopped him. He did not know how Chanyeol did it.

A mere touch.

He fell in. 

Baekhyun received a kiss on his neck.

He blanked out. 

Chanyeol whispered something in his ears and then he was turned the other way around, his shoulder draped in a warm, long, black trench coat that overrode his knees but fit his shoulder's perfectly.

“Don’t look.” 

The tree leaves rattled. Baekhyun did not look back at all. Not because Chanyeol said so.

He was genuinely petrified. 

Scared to know what Chanyeol was doing behind. 

The growling rumbled through the air. There was a ruckus, Baekhyun could not pinpoint what it was. The howling intensified. There was more than one, he did not know if it was Chanyeol or the other alpha. 

His eyes screwed shut at the sound of teeth shredding into something, making his stomach coil sick. 

Baekhyun's eyelash fluttered open, He could not hear anything then. It was quiet. He remained stagnant in his spot. Waiting for a signal.

What happened...? 

He wanted to look but the shoe dragged against the dirt, shuffling closer with every breath of him kept him at bay. He swallowed dry. A sturdy arm slowly came around his waist, pulling him near the tall frame. The smell of cinnamon and iron filled his nose.

“Let’s go home."

Baekhyun did not say anything. He just inhaled that musky scent that he had once depended on heavily to amend his broken heart and then Baekhyun followed the man who possessed that scent.

His instinct flashed red lights, warning him to never, ever enrage Park Chanyeol.

......


	7. 07.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is falling in love with Chanyeol.

They were in Chanyeol's room. The taller had just showered, his locks were combed back, sleek from the dampness, and he looked more mature like that. He was wearing a long black turtleneck. Baekhyun remembered that Chanyeol wore all black when they first met as well. Baekhyun hadn't said anything. Not because he was afraid, no. It was more like he didn't know what to say. He was smart enough to not ask.

“Pup." Chanyeol called him. 

Baekhyun raised his head, Chanyeol's golden orbs were roaming across his book shelf, trying to select one. 

“Yes?" Baekhyun tried to not show that he was startled. 

The alpha broke into a small grin, Baekhyun could tell he was amused. 

"Do you want to know why I gave you that perfume?" 

Baekhyun does. But he did not trust Chanyeol to tell him truthfully.

Chanyeol had beautiful fingers. He never realized, the way the Loey tattoo brushed gently across the book binds, then stopped at one particular one and hooked in to pull it out. The alpha gave it to him.

Baekhyun stared down at the title: Perfume: the story of a murderer.

Chanyeol had shown him this. He often saw the alpha reading it. "Are you saying it's related to this?" Baekhyun did not understand

"I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a human. That human wanted to know what it's like to be loved. He had a golden retriever who just bore three pups."

Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip. He did not like where this was going.

“Those three pups wouldn't leave their mother. Of course they wouldn't, it was their instinct to love their mother. So one day a thought brewed in the humans’ head. That boy found the mother and dissected her body. Everything was removed. From the organ, fur, fences, body fluid and even blood. He made a scent from those collectively, then rubbed it onto his body. Those pups thought that the boy was their mother and so followed him everywhere. That was his experiment with love."

The book dropped from Baekhyun's hand. He was horrified. Was he wearing someone's dead flesh and organ on his skin? Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun's eyes were teary. He hated it when Chanyeol laughed like it was nothing. "How could you- like what the fuck Chanyeol!?" 

"Relax pup. That perfume was not made from a dead wolf. It's much more different than the story.” 

The thought was killing him. Baekhyun thought he might go insane if Chanyeol did not hurry up and say it. "What is it?"

"A little bit of slick and extra adds of incense to drug one alpha's sense." Chanyeol tapped the mole on Baekhyun's nose. The omega crinkled in response. "If a scent can drive a human into believing that the village devouring the protagonist at the end was 'love,' Can you imagine for us? For a wolf, what would that be?" 

He blew in Baekhyun's ear, Baekhyun’s lobe turned red and he almost jolted.

What would that be...?

It could control. It could destroy. That’s what it was.

A wolf depends on their scent, it was their natural instinct. The thought was terrifying, a small bottle of scent had driven Kim Jongin into sexually harassing him. That small bottle of fragrance; he had seen what it had done. How those pack of alphas ambushed him, they attempted to gang rape him. And scent by itself... If Chanyeol did not carry the same scent as his ex-mate. Perhaps they would have remained as strangers.

"Don't you understand pup? Victory was on your side. I have provided you the perfect weapon." 

Chanyeol's hand touched Baekhyun's shoulder. "Don't disappoint me."

…

Jongin was spooning in bed with his Kyungsoo. Jongin could not find Baekhyun so he went to do some hunting. Kyungsoo was hungry. The village did not restrict those who wanted to hunt and those who wanted to purchase directly from sellers. Kyungsoo wanted to leave. He had been crying in his sleep, especially after making love. 

Today was a bit better. Kyungsoo made him a sweater. His mood appeared good that day, so now they were cuddling in bed. There was a knock on the door. Jongin ignored it. A letter slipped under the door. Jongin did not see it until hours later, after peeling a sleepy Kyungsoo away and tucking him in the blankets. It was a purple envelope. His nose crinkled, feeling a bit affected by the scented paper. It was from Baekhyun. He tore it hastily and read through. ‘Meet me in the woods. I'll sign the papers.’ He did not think. He went armor-less. Leaving his lover in their secret hut. Jongin was about to enter a devil's den, and he would have no one to blame later but himself.

.....

Later that evening, Jongin had arrived at the promised destination. He did not see Baekhyun. The tree leaves rattled, it was eerily unsettling to stand there alone. He was about to go, he took one step forward. His pupils blew up as he was knocked from the back. Jongin dropped his face hard down on the ground. Blood seeped into the autumn leaves, coloring it crimson red. 

The fencing sword retracted in. The silver orbs glowed dangerously above the grim scar. He stared at the alpha that had passed out unconscious. His face ashened. 

…..

Jongin had a dream. It was a very brutal, realistic dream. In that dream, Kyungsoo was taken away from him. He tried to chase after those packs of alpha's who ripped his clothes apart, stripping him naked. Their tongues were elongated, shamelessly licking at his lover's body.

His surroundings were red, he did not know whether it was the rage that had receded over his visions as he burst into his wolf form, his grey fur spiked, orbs bloodshot and murderous. 

That was the thing. He did not remember. Not even when he was lunging at the other wolves, canines piercing into the other's flesh. He shredded them all apart like a rabid dog. 

Jongin jolted awake and yelled. Baekhyun grabbed his shoulder to calm him. "Jongin…Oh god Jongin. Thank god you're awake." Baekhyun hugged the baffled alpha. Wolves. Dead ones. There were at least six of them. Jongin did not think they were alive anymore. There was dried blood splattered, patches of fur and even flies surrounding the corpse. 

Jongin did not understand what happened. 

Where was he?

Was he not in the woods?

He did not remember walking past there. The omega in his arms pinched his forearm, snapping him back to reality. Baekhyun was crying. 

In the next hour or so. Baekhyun had wiped his face dry. Committing murder was a great crime within the village. The elders in the Park family did not tolerate it unless it was for a legitimate reason.

Baekhyun told Jongin he could not appear in court. He would be the laughing stock if everyone knew that he was abandoned by Jongin…and nearly raped. No one would want him. Jongin could not risk it either. He was scared he would end up in jail. There were so many complications in between, that Baekhyun concluded that they should bury the body so no one would find it. 

The hole was dug deep. Baekhyun made sure of that. He had Jongin help him to clean the traces. After that, Baekhyun fell into his ex's embrace and cried more. The alpha remembered that dream. But he remembered it being Kyungsoo. None of that was making sense. He pulled the smaller to arm length. "Baekhyun! Tell me what happened??"

The omega blinked at him. His lashes were gathering crystal drops. "Don't you remember?? You saved me."

"Saved you?"

Had he gone insane?

Was that not a dream?

How did he see Kyungsoo? 

"Yes Kai. Oh god. Is it because they attacked you from the back?? Do you have memory loss?" Baekhyun panicked and tore the left over fabric that hung on his shoulders pathetically and pressed it gently against the wound at the back of Jongin's head. 

The alpha did not realize, no wonder he felt so light headed. Maybe it was the blow. His hand came behind, touching Baekhyun's unintentionally. The silver haired snatched his hand back, he casted his eyes down, biting his bottom lip. Jongin thought that it must be because Baekhyun had not forgiven him yet. So he did not say anything but stood there awkwardly.

"I haven't forgiven you yet... But since you saved me on this one. I won't talk about the past."

Jongin nodded his head slowly. He could not mention the documents, it was not appropriate. "It's okay Baek. I didn't expect you to forgive me."

"Please... Give me time. Everything is just... I can't deal with all of this Jongin." Baekhyun was staring at him directly, his eyes were full of weariness. He was battered. 

Jongin would not have noticed due to the veil that always hid his face, the line across the omega's beautiful face, that was not how he remembered. "Baekhyun... What happened to your face…?”

Baekhyun stiffened. His eyes were blown wide, petrified. Jongin felt guilt creep into his bones. “After you left... My parents were so angry they bestowed me off to the Park's. T-Their son forced himself onto me. I didn't want to do it- H-He grabbed onto me and forced me to spread. I tried to scream, I tried to call for help. I even called your name-but no one." His voice trembled as he spoke. "No one came..."

The alpha swallowed. He knew that even if Baekhyun didn't say it, that scar was indirectly inflicted by him. All because he could ot have been about to be honest and gave Baekhyun the happiness he deserved. The Park's were the leaders. They made the decisions. Baekhyun had no one to talk to. He knew how his parents were like. He blamed himself. "I'm sorry Baekhyun... I didn't think it would come to this." 

"I know. I grew up with you remember? It is what it is... He hits me every day, rapes me until no end. He doesn't even let me go far... I'm scared... I don't want to be his mate Jongin." He wiped his face roughly, his skin turned red from the friction. 

The claim mark. Jongin saw it. It had covered his own. He should not be feeling like this. However, somewhere in his chest, he felt an undecipherable emotion bubbling in his system. “Did he force this?" Baekhyun hastily hid his claim behind his palm. “Tell me." The tanned male growled. "Did he force it onto you?” 

More tears rolled off Baekhyun's chin. The answer was obvious. Jongin felt like he was dying bit by bit. He had caused this. His childhood best friend suffered because of his selfishness. “I’ll go to him." He stormed off but Baekhyun hugged onto his waist and cried for him to stop. 

"No please Nini! Don't! Our family made a deal with him. No one is to know that I'm engaged to Park Chanyeol until they announce it!" 

"Why the fuck would they do that?! He has abused you Baek!" 

Baekhyun shook his head frantically. "Please... Don't say anything... I don't want to be in pain anymore." 

The alpha sighed heavily. His hands digging into his hair. "Alright. I won't say anything." 

Jongin held him in his arms. They promised one another to not speak about today. Baekhyun needed to go back or else Chanyeol would be mad. Jongin did not like the fact that he had to go back to that monster, but Baekhyun said that it was part of their agreement. 

Jongin was not able to send him back to the Park's mansion or else someone would see. They reluctantly departed, the thing that they had initially promised one another was pushed to the back for time being. Baekhyun's jacket was still savable. He wore that to warm his petite frame as he walked away from the alpha's sight.

Jongin only started to move once Baekhyun was completely gone. He did not know how to explain that. But there was something seething in his chest. That something may just be jealousy. 

Unbeknown to Jongin. Baekhyun dried the fake tears with the back of his hand. His expression was dark. Expression stoic. There was not even a single trace of that boy who was just crying against his ex-mate’s chest. 

One wouldn't be able to tell what Baekhyun was planning. He had just put on a show of how they've always perceived him. Weak and defenseless. Jongin would not ask him to sign the documents for a while. Baekhyun had an excuse. Their barriers had broken down, Jongin would not ever guess that his naive childhood friend was gone.

.....


	8. 08.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun starts to notice Chanyeol, mirror scene, love heart.

The tanned alpha returned to his hut. Kyungsoo was waiting for him anxiously, he was even mad, asking him where he went. Jongin wanted to tell him that he went to meet Baekhyun so that they could get the documents signed, but the documents were not signed. He couldn't tell him about the near gang rape. He promised Baekhyun to not say a word. He did not want Kyungsoo to think that he was a murderer, so he kept quiet. Kyungsoo saw the wound on his head and stared at it in pure horror. "What... Happened." Kyungsoo could barely form words.

Jongin assured him it was nothing. He just got into a small accident and it was nothing. Kyungsoo didn't trust those words, so he didn't say anything. "I'm going to take a shower babe." The alpha walked away. Kyungsoo felt rejected. But what bothered him the most was not just the dried blood wound on Jongin's head. It was that scent. That sickly sweet fragrance. Jongin was not telling him something. Kyungsoo could only believe in the worst.

.......

The bathroom was steaming. Chanyeol was in the tub, his head nesting against his tattooed arm. There were beads of water dripping from the ends of his black strands. Baekhyun liked it when Chanyeol had his hair pushed back, forehead showing his devilish handsome features. 

Baekhyun's ass shifted closer on the tiled floor. He was wearing Chanyeol's shirt. "Yah. Praise me." 

Chanyeol's low chuckle echoed. He lifted his hand from under the water and touched the smaller cheek with wet, warm fingertips. "Good boy." 

"You actually praised me." Baekhyun's face leaned into his hand, wanting more.

"You did well." Chanyeol granted the other's wish and caressed the silver hair's cheek. 

"Do you really think so?"

Baekhyun's eyes were gleaming, it was a beautiful glow. It reminded Chanyeol of the moon.

"You're growing well. That I give credit." The taller formed a small smirk.

"Admit that I got a full score." Baekhyun refuted. He moved his face back. 

Chanyeol dropped his hand down and rested it on the edge "Enlighten me with the full story." 

Baekhyun hummed. His fingertips were drawing circles on the taller's inked skin. "When do I get in return if I get a perfect score?" 

Chanyeol raised one brow, "Anything."

"Okay. You promised." 

"I hypnotized him." Baekhyun started. 

Chanyeol hummed. "How?" 

"I did a test. I tried it on someone once while sending a document out. You said that perfume had incentive, so I thought you must have included a substance to make the victim lose their rationality." Baekhyun was not wrong. Chanyeol had used wolf banes and a little bit of lotus. Two kinds of poisons. It created the most alluring smell, hallucinations and triggering of sexual drive. 

Chanyeol was impressed that Baekhyun had figured that part out. "And?" 

"So I knocked him out. I moved him back to the scene of where the bodies were hiding. We were in the far woods. No one really goes there. I dragged Jongin there. I then covered his mouth and nose, made him inhale that cloth that's heavily scented from the perfume. I whispered the whole story in his ears. He was going to watch Kyungsoo be ravished by those bastards. He'll rage, he'll be violent, he'll attack those predators and kill them with his own hands."

"What if someone in that 1% chance had crossed path with those corpses? Wouldn't everything change?" 

“Doesn't matter. I have you.”

"What makes you think so pup?" Chanyeol was sitting up, he grabbed onto Baekhyun's wrist and pointed his chin to the tub, ordering for him to join. 

The silver male slipped in. He was still clothed. Chanyeol's white shirt stuck to his body like second skin. His pale complexions were enhanced by the water surrounding his slim figure. "You don't tolerate failure. You said so yourself. You'll be the first to know if someone has found out. Even if they did, you will have a way to cover it. I'm just helping you to clean it without you moving." Baekhyun said it like Chanyeol owed him.

The man laughed. 

Their crotch and ass were meeting against each other. Baekhyun grinded his plump mounds, wanting to hump the alpha. Two large palms rested on his hip bones, they grip him firm, making him stop his teasing. "I'm spoiling you a bit too much." Chanyeol said. 

"So what? I deserve it." Baekhyun was talking like him. How cute.

"Go on before you forget." 

The silver male cupped the alpha's neck. He wanted to kiss Chanyeol, but the story had to go on. "He woke up. I told him how he saved me. I made it so that he'll have this false hallucination that everything he felt in that dream of his; every single panic and hatred he felt while saving Kyungsoo was actually for me. I broke that barrier between us. I gave myself the excuse to be on good terms with him. He will trust me. He won't suspect anything." Baekhyun couldn't resist in the end and kissed Chanyeol's lips. It was a quick steal. 

The man was unfazed." So what did you say to him?"

"I told him that this near gang rape had traumatized me. I said it reminded me of you." 

Their lips were close. 

Sweet breath mingling. 

The silver beauty parted his cherry lips, uttering the next part in a seductive whisper. "I told him how you violated me. How you shoved your big fat cock in my hole. Forced my legs to spread. You were so violent. Pounding in my ass like it's a dough. I kept crying and crying. And no one came to save."

It was getting very hard down there. Baekhyun's ass was sitting on a solid wood. "By doing so, Jongin would feel too guilty to ask me to sign those papers. It would give me more time to carry out the next plan. You should have seen Jongin's face. How much he wanted to rip you whole." Baekhyun was saying it to provoke Chanyeol. Not to anger him. He had seen the alpha's wrath. He did not like to be someone's replacement and he was not someone to be enraged. Baekhyun just did it so Chanyeol will go harder on him later. 

The question was there. "And how exactly did you stop him from marching here?" Baekhyun did not blink while saying so. 

"I told him about our agreement. How the Park's wouldn't let the Byun's say a thing. He believed in it."

"You're very bold Byun Baekhyun. You really sabotaged your whole family. You broke one of the conditions." Chanyeol said that, but he was not mad. He was more likely proud. 

"So what Mr. Park? Going to refund me now?"

"Hmm. Should I? We did have an agreement." "No. You won't. Who will blow you under your desk from now on? Don't say some bitch. I'm better than them." 

"You sound so confident today." 

"Maybe I just have a really good teacher."

"Is that all to the story?" Chanyeol purposely cut the sexual tension off, face split into a sly grin.

"I hugged him more than once. When Jongin goes back to Kyungsoo, I want him to smell it. His alpha was with someone, whether he likes it or not." 

"Creating the illusion of cheating? Is that the ultimate plan?" Chanyeol chuckled.

He saw what it was. 

An eye for an eye.

"Kyungsoo has anxiety. He has trust issues. This would surely kill him."

"You really despise him?" 

"No. I didn't before. But now I do. I despise them both. They could have told me. I wouldn't have accepted it well but I could have found the time to heal. I didn't have to become like this." 

Chanyeol hummed in response. "What do you plan to do next?" 

"A secret. Won't tell you yet. Now did I get a full score or not?" Baekhyun blinked his eyelash, trying to be adorable.

"Okay. What would you like pup?" 

"Before I ask. Tell me honestly Channie. Have you ever knotted someone?" 

"No. Never." 

"Your rut is still ongoing. I want your knot inside me alpha. I want it now." The omega was not wearing any garments underneath anyways. His ass was bared, pushing against Chanyeol's member. He had been craving for the taller's knot for a while.

"Greedy little monster. Did you tell him about your scar?" 

Baekhyun raised his ass on his own record. Chanyeol guided his shaft to align with the entrance. The man could see how the steaming hot water had made Baekhyun's hole pinkish and fluttering. 

He dropped down. 

His ass jiggled and splashed the water over the edge. He sat on Chanyeol's hand. Not caring about it. He just wanted Chanyeol's cock to be inside, to make him feel full. The omega stilled a moan. His eyes rolling to his head. "He saw it. He was so guilty. I lied and said you did it just to make him suffer a bit more inside." His voice pitched higher at the last bit. Chanyeol retracted his hand and cupped the ass, drilling the whole length in, making a bulged outline on the smaller stomach. It felt so good. Having sex with Chanyeol was always mind explosive. The alpha knew where to touch and what to say. 

This was the first time that he was topping. He was in control, Chanyeol let him. There was water gushing in and out of his hole as he rode the cock to his own pace. He couldn't suppress his moan for longer. The bathroom walls resonated, it made his moan sound one hundred times louder and lewd. He wasn't planning for this part and Chanyeol. It must have been the drink aftermath of his small victory. He never knew how great it feels to step over someone. He felt like he was soaring. This must be what Chanyeol was referring to. The world was beneath his feet. "Chanyeol一I love your cock so much." He hugged the man's neck, his face buried in the crook. It was embarrassing to say that out loud. 

Although the first he said it while serving the alpha with his mouth and it was a mumble. But right now, he could only think about Chanyeol. How good Chanyeol made him feel. How smart, witty, cunning, hot, yet so terrifying the alpha was. Only with Chanyeol, Baekhyun was a winner in the devil's chess.

Their chest was rubbing against each other; it was cloth against skin. Baekhyun's walls clenched hard, milking the alpha's cockhead as if popping out obscurely, only to shove back in and mold his cavern to the shape of the man's thickness. "Baby." Chanyeol groaned throatily. 

He was cumming, cumming, cumming.

Baekhyun squeezed his wet lashes and grinded his whole life onto that cock like it was his favorite sex toy. He was so high on that euphoria. That taste of being the storm in the violence of hurricanes.

He let out a cry in Chanyeol's neck. His fluids were shot inside the water. Chanyeol was close too. He clutched onto the Omega's mounds and hammered it to a frantic speed, screwing the Omega hole open, until he was sure that it was wide enough to pop the swelling cock head in. It was lodged past his birthing canal. The cock had perfectly locked itself tight inside. 

Baekhyun was fucked happily. He rolled his hips, feeling the thickness stretch out his velvety walls and make his womb warm with potent semen. "You're making me full. I have so much of your cum inside Chanyeol." He moved his head back to rub his bloated tummy. He looked pregnant.

The taller man layered his hands over Baekhyun's. "Do you want one?" Chanyeol's knot was still growing. It had not stopped. 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was playing him. So he played along. "Will you give me?" 

"It's not impossible."

"I thought you don't do relationships." 

"I don't. That's because we're getting married." 

Baekhyun's eyes rolled. He really could not win Chanyeol in bickering. "One day I want one." 

"I'll note that down." Chanyeol chuckled softly.

The water was getting cold. Baekhyun's legs were getting a bit numb but he was not complaining. The knot felt amazing.

"How come you never knotted anyone?" Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's shaft twitching at the tip. 

"I don't want them knocking on my door."

"Didn't you also do alpha and betas?" The omega put his small palm on Chanyeol's pelvis for support. 

"Just don't feel it. Wanted to save it." 

"Wait." Baekhyun shifted more comfortably so the cock was not crammed against his prostate. "Are you secretly a romantic?"

Chanyeol denied it fast. "No." 

"Oh my god." Baekhyun hid the smile behind his hand. "You really are a romantic." God. Not even in a million years would he assume that. Chanyeol acted the other way around. But there were times when he was very romantic. He thought it was just his fuck boy nature. But maybe he was wrong.

Chanyeol smacked his ass, which earned a cry from the smaller. "If you know then don't say it out loud." His expression was stiff. Baekhyun was not used to seeing this kind of Chanyeol. It made him somehow less 'surreal.' 

"How cute!" He gave the man a kiss on his lips. He figured it was safe to not tease Chanyeol further or else he might get really mad. He sent another kiss. "Hey. Since you're on your rut and I've got enough time to kill before I move onto my next plan with Jongin. You can fuck and use me as much as you want now. Whether you want to pound me until next week. I won't complain." 

"You say that but every single time I go too hard you begin to whine and ask me to stop."

"That was before." The smaller pouted his lips.

Chanyeol rubbed his butt. "No need. My rut is under control." Baekhyun was disappointed to hear that.

"Are you saying no to sex?" He whined louder.

"I'm worried you'll try to milk me dry." 

"That's exactly what I'm doing now." Baekhyun chirped.

The knot was reduced. It was not so tight on the rings anymore. Baekhyun could freely move his ass without hurting himself.

"Come. I'll dry you." 

Chanyeol wanted to get up but Baekhyun was bouncing on his cock to hardness again. 

"One more please?" 

Chanyeol held his face, laughing in defeat. Baekhyun's sexual appetite was greater than his. "Do I even have a choice?" The alpha asked.

"No. Not one bit." He swiveled his lower half, practically grinding the cum inside his womb. The black haired alpha raised his hand in surrender. Baekhyun was just too happy to see that. 

His second round was a lie. Chanyeol was right (as always). Baekhyun milked him dry. He bounced on that cock until the day after. Chanyeol had lost count of how many times he knotted. Did not matter anyways. They were spent. Chanyeol was more spent than Baekhyun. 

They fell asleep in Chanyeol's bed. Baekhyun had nested his head on the alpha's chest, his ears listening to the rise and fall of other's breathing. 

In that moment, Baekhyun admitted that his feelings for Chanyeol had deepened. They acted like lovers and sometimes friends. But the truth was far from that. They were neither. 

They were more like partners in crime. 

Like comrades in battle.

Maybe Baekhyun was still too young to catch up to Chanyeol, but he really did not hate that. 

No.

He may even like it.

(and Chanyeol even more of course.)

......

It was too warm. Baekhyun groaned softly in his sleep. He felt itchy and his stomach was heavy. He cracked one eye open. What time was it? The sky outside was still dark, morning was yet to come. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he realized he could not. There was a heavy arm, a large palm weighing on his tummy. He turned to the alpha who was sound asleep. Baekhyun unconsciously smiled in fascination. He studied the man, his curious eyes raked all over Chanyeol's features. How did he look so handsome even when he was asleep? That face must have given Chanyeol so many advantages. There were various rumors about Park Chanyeol. Some said that Chanyeol was the strongest alpha amongst their village. He killed a human with his own two hands. Others said he was a sex demon. There was even one saying that Chanyeol was a lone wolf. He was always alone, never seen in and out with a lover. He was enigmatic. They were not wrong. Baekhyun did not know Chanyeol very well even after that long.

Whichever it was. He did not think they were completely wrong or accurate. 

Chanyeol pulled his head. He emitted a low groan and hugged Baekhyun tighter. He must think he was a pillow with the way he was squeezing. He did not want to wake Chanyeol up. So he stared at the latter's face until he felt his eyes drop from drowsiness again. 

…..

By the time he woke up. Chanyeol was gone. The maids had left him his breakfast. There was even a bowl of strawberries on the tray. He was munching on the berries happily. Chanyeol came back shortly. He was wearing a suit, his hair gel back perfectly. "Morning pup." 

Baekhyun choked. He patted his chest, He nearly had a heart attack. The man chuckled and then came to his side and rubbed his back. "Y-You're back? I thought you left." He coughed a little more. 

"I was. But I need you to help me with something." Chanyeol retracted his hand. 

"What is it?" Baekhyun cleared his throat and tried to recompose himself.

"Are you aware of the Park's traditions?" 

"Not really." Baekhyun blinked. 

"The elders need to examine our mates before passing off. There will be a process of exhibition. I will be exerting dominance and aggression onto you. You have to take them willingly." 

The smaller mouthed a silent 'oh.' So Chanyeol has to ravish him in front of the elders. He really didn't expect this when he signed up. "That's fine." 

Chanyeol elicited a small grin and rubbed the omega’s butt.

“Will this be public?" 

"This one is just the first test. We have to do another at our ceremony." 

"......." 

"You mean I have to be banged at my wedding ceremony?" It sounded absurd. Surely sex in public was not uncommon. But in front of the whole village. That was something.

"Yeah. But don't worry. You'll like it." 

"How are you so sure一" Baekhyun puffed his cheek. 

"You said so yourself. You love my cock. So what's new?" 

"Hmph." Baekhyun picked a berry and shoved it in Chanyeol's mouth, choking the taller and then shouted, 

"Asshole!"

......

To say Baekhyun was nervous was an understatement. He thought it was his scar. It made him feel ugly. He was not confident in his body and he felt like he would not pass that examination. It will be tomorrow. He had starved himself so he would be a little skinnier. Chanyeol couldn't find Baekhyun the whole day. It wasn't until mid-noon, after searching the whole mansion. He found his pup curled in the gardens. His lips pouting out as he poked the weeds sulkily. Chanyeol tucked his hand into his pocket and towered over the omega. "Baby. What's wrong?" 

"I'm ugly." He mumbled groggily. Stabbing the weed with his stick. 

"No you're not. Is it because of the exhibition?" Chanyeol crouched, sitting right next to the omega.

"You just say that Chan. My ass is so big." He grunted. 

Chanyeol draped his arm across the small shoulder frame and chuckles. "It's nice like that. It's squishy and it jiggles well when you pound it." 

"Shut up-"

Baekhyun." Chanyeol interrupted. "Don't over think about it. Just be yourself and trust me." 

The smaller pouted harder. He did not have much of a choice. "I feel stressed..."

Chanyeol pushed himself up and kneeled with his back against the omega.

"Hop on." 

"What?" 

"Hurry."

Baekhyun blinked rapidly. His mind had yet to register, but he did as he was told. His legs cramping against the taller's hips as study arms hook underneath his slim thigh. He was wiggled in. Chanyeol straightened his shoulder and carried him away. 

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun asked. 

"A walk." Chanyeol answered. 

"Oh." Baekhyun did not ask more. He leaned his cheek against the alpha's broad back, sniffing the musky scent. The more he smelled it, the less it resembled Jongin.

"Why did you help me by then? You know… Back when I was locked up?" 

"You were miserable over your ex-lover. I had to get the elders off my back. It was a mutual benefit." 

"If it wasn't me. Would you have done all those to someone else?"

Baekhyun needed to know. Even if his heart stung to think that Chanyeol would have claimed, bedded and even married another omega. He told himself that with Park Chanyeol it could never be romance. The alpha made it clear. He was someone who was out of everyone's league. He couldn't be owned. Baekhyun did not mind it. He liked what they had. 

"I don't know. You make a plan when you see it. I saw you and the rest came into script. Doesn't mean I'll do what I did with you, or go as far ahead with another omega." Chanyeol jolted on the spot and shifted Baekhyun in a better position. 

The omega draped his arms around the taller's neck, his frail, pretty hands dangled over the alpha's shoulder, blue sapphire shining. "What if they fall in love? Would you discard them?"

"Those falling in love are at their own risk. I won't stop them. If they want to, they can. As long as it's not in my way." 

Baekhyun put his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder and tapped his dimple cheek. "You sound so intimidating." 

"Careful pup. I bite." 

"Can you fall in love?" 

"Love is a very strong word. I prefer adoration and companionship. If you're compatible with me then we'll strive for the best." 

"Why can't it be love?"

"Well. Do you understand love, pup?"

Baekhyun had never been asked that. He thought he did. Actually, he once did. He loved Jongin. He gave him his all. "I do. Love is waiting. Love is also being happy and wanting nothing more. Love is painful, it makes the tears fall."

"You see. None of those are really love. They are just the surface layer. Love isn't supposed to hurt. Heartache does. That's why I don't use that word."

"Then is adore love?" 

Chanyeol hummed in response.

"Then who do you adore? Have you ever adored anyone?" 

"I have." 

Baekhyun did not like that answer. But he did not say it. Being possessive would not do him good. "Who was it?"

"If I tell you then what do I get?" Chanyeol peaks behind his shoulder. Baekhyun didn't think the man's face would come so close and flustered bashfully. His head pulled afar, clearing his throat. "Then. I'll tell you something you want as well."

"You have nothing I need to know." The taller's eyes crinkled in a coy smile. 

"No. There is something you don't know." Baekhyun's tone was serious as he said so. 

"Oh really? I'll take your word then pup."

"Now tell me who it is." Baekhyun puffed his cherry lips and put his chin back on the alpha's shoulder. 

"The first one was a girl. I was very young. She was always cold towards me. But I liked her like that."

"What happened?" Baekhyun swung his legs. The breeze felt nice. 

"She changed the moment she knew I was a Park. After that I ignored her completely. The second one was when I became an adolescent. He was an alpha. We shared common interests."

"Broke up over the same reason?" 

"Not quite. He wanted to be with an omega so he left this village and made a pack of his own." 

"Ah." Baekhyun nodded.

"The third was different. He was an omega. I adored him since he is similar, yet very opposite to me. Cute. I like those kinds." 

"What's the story with him?" Baekhyun kind of did not want to hear anymore. He was getting sulky as he listened on.

"There is no ending." Chanyeol's chuckle was deep as they vibrated through his back. 

"Oh.. You adore someone now?" Baekhyun asked. His voice grew small. 

"You can say that." Chanyeol replied. 

"Then why didn't you ask him instead?"

"He loves someone else. That's why." 

"That's pretty sad." The omega did not want to hear any more. He was good for then. He wanted to change the topic, but Chanyeol did not let him. 

"You promised pup. Now tell me something I don't know."

"Well…I think we have a misunderstanding. You once said that Jongin would never be able to make me as good as you did. And it's true. But there's something that you don't know…That was… He never even touched me. Not once. So you're technically my first." 

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Chanyeol had stopped completely. They were back at the mansion after doing a whole full circle of walking. 

"Of course. What else could it be?" Baekhyun smiled, but they did not meet his eyes.

The alpha stopped completely, lowering the omega to his feet and clasps the small fail hands in his larger ones. "I already figured that. So it doesn't count. Tell me something else." They were walking towards the gate. 

Baekhyun's pout was bunching his cheeks. "How!!"

"You're too responsive and sensitive. I know your body well. It was never touched."

The maids collectively welcomed the 'engaged' couple back. Baekhyun was hugging Chanyeol's arm tight as they climbed the staircase and headed to Chanyeol's room.

The lights were off. The room was awfully dark as the door closed in. Baekhyun could not rack through his head to formulate an answer. Chanyeol knew everything. "I don't know. Why don't you ask me?" It was right after he said that. The omega felt himself forced back, his thighs knocked against what he thought might be a desk. His ass was pushing the items off the surface as the alpha pushed his body closer. 

Everything was being done in the blackness. Baekhyun could not see. He did not know if he had broken something or what expression Chanyeol was wearing. All he knew was that Chanyeol was insanely close to his ears; his hot breath tickling his ear shell. Their shoulders were touching. That felt very intimate, he could even feel the heat radiating off the other's skin

"Baby." The alpha whispered in a devilish voice. 

Baekhyun's heat moistened immediately.

“Don't do that." His head averted, lashes pressed tight. Usually Chanyeol would chuckle, maybe make a smart remark, but this time he doesn't. 

"Do you like it when I do this?" Chanyeol's hands were on his hips, hauling his body up fully so his ass sits on the edge.

"Yes." Baekhyun raised his chin, baring the slender columns of his throat. The alpha dived in, his warm tiers ghosting in light trails. Their trousers were the only barrier. 

What if I do this?" Ringed fingers entered his mouth. Baekhyun emitted an inaudible moan, capturing the digits between his lips and sucking greedily. Baekhyun gave it kittenish licks, his tongue lapping at the digits, hoping this would escalate further under the sheets. "Pup." Chanyeol's pupils shone in the dark. His thumb pressed against the smaller bottom lip; his thumb pad smearing the cherry lipstick across his cheek. Baekhyun moaned incoherently as an answer. His legs clamp around the alpha, trapping the man so he wouldn't escape. He wanted him to put it in now. He wanted that knot to stretch him so badly. It was only when Chanyeol was fucking him that he felt more closely to the alpha.

He heard a hush. Chanyeol was telling him to be patient. Baekhyun resisted the urge to whine. His panties were soaked. It was dripping down his thighs and it was making him ache. 

"Do you like it when I touch you on your hips? Your lips part, you know I'll be moving them between your thighs." 

It somehow clicked in Baekhyun' head. Chanyeol was asking him the questions. He nodded his head, sucking on the crown tip harder. Chanyeol's fingers were withdrawn. Baekhyun took in a sharp inhale, legs trembling. He saw a set of pearly teeth. Chanyeol leaned over to turn on the lights on the table mirror. Baekhyun's eyes narrowed from the blinding. His shoulders were grabbed, he was turned around to face his own reflection. 

Swollen lips, clouded eyes, unruly hair and a face chain that enhanced his features. 

"I have a gift for you." Chanyeol announced. 

"Please don't tell me it's another perfume." Baekhyun jokes. He was staring at Chanyeol's reflection as the alpha dipped his hand into his left pocket. 

"No. It's even better." Chanyeol presented a beautiful vintage, tubed lipstick. The lights on the wall mirror had an artificial, dim lighting so he couldn't see it perfectly. But even like this, he could tell that the lip shade was a pastel shade of burgundy. "Each time you wear it. I'll kiss it off." The taller whispered against the smaller neck. He planted a kiss on the milky skin, then brought his gaze up to look at their reflection. 

Baekhyun couldn't resist Chanyeol's staring at them together like that.

His trembling fingers gathered some tissues. He wiped the remaining lipstick off his mouth and cheek. Chanyeol was watching him indirectly as he put the color that he had personally selected for Chanyeol’s own pleasure.

The color is perfect on Baekhyun. It's something he wouldn't think of wearing, but it's alluring. 

"Look." Chanyeol captured his chin. "What do you think about us standing together?" 

The questioning had not stopped. Baekhyun parted his plump lips and out a breathless sigh.

"We look good…" Baekhyun admitted. 

Chanyeol hooked Baekhyun's chin to the side, so that their lips could meet in a bare inch. His whispering tickles the seams of Baekhyun's tiers. "That's right my little monster. You are best standing next to me." 

Baekhyun's hand pressed back against the alpha’s bulge, his ass stuck backwards as well. He was inviting Chanyeol in. His cock, he was demanding for it then. Chanyeol trailed his kiss down the slope of his neck. The claim mark throbbed on his skin.

It was getting much darker. The deeper the color of the mark was, the stronger the bond was becoming.

"Close your eyes." Chanyeol ordered in a soft tone. 

The smaller one widened his eyes in horror. He did not want to...not this…

"Why not?" The hot breath was ghosting behind his ear shell. 

Baekhyun did not know. He just could not say it. 

It hurt? 

No.

It was past that phrase.

He was broken beyond repair. 

His heart that was.

He tried not to think about Jongin. Most of the time he did not. But the flowers in his ribcage probe. The betrayal, the loss of trust, his best friend. He did not want to provoke it. 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol moved his hand across the smaller tummy.

He failed. Baekhyun couldn't do something as simple as that. Deep down, somewhere in his heart, the old Jongin was still there. That boy who reminded him of sunflowers in the summers, the boy who smiled at him dazzling, telling him about his dreams and hopes. It wasn't about love. It was about that boy who had ghosted his heart. The one who made him love so wild in the simplest form. He could have been good. Baekhyun didn't want to hurt Jongin. But seeing how rushed the alpha was in coming to meet him. Twenty years meant nothing against Kyungsoo.

It meant nothing against someone else. 

He pulled his hand back. Not wanting to go further anymore as he dragged in a shaky breath.

Chanyeol did not say anything. He just covered the smaller eyes behind his hand. The lipstick was taken from his grasp. It was silent for a moment. 

Baekhyun blinked his lashes. What was Chanyeol doing?

The latter moved his hand. Baekhyun opened his eyes slowly, the dim lights sparked as they illuminated the chappy lipstick drawn onto the mirror. A silent gasp fell from the smaller lips. 

A heart. 

A heart drawn big enough to fit the two of them into the frame as Chanyeol hugged his back. His honey brow eyes were closed, chin resting on the smaller shoulder. 

It was a wordless exchange. Baekhyun did not dare to think of the meaning behind it, and Chanyeol was not explaining. 

After standing there silently. A few kisses here and there, they went back to Chanyeol's bed. The smaller found himself comfortable in Chanyeol's arms. Chanyeol was reading a book... With spectacles on. He looked really good in them. It was a crime. He whispered. "Can I read too Channie?" The alpha raised his arm, signaling he could. Baekhyun smiled sheepishly and rolled underneath that bulky inked arm and pulled the blanket to his nose. It was heavy literacy. Chanyeol was reading something academic again. He was wearing comfortable pastel pink socks with strawberry prints on it. His toes stuck out of the blanket, he ducked his head down and saw that his fluffy socks were far away from Chanyeol's feet. It just showed their height difference as he wiggled his toes.

The book was somehow lowered from Baekhyun's eye level. He made a surprised sound and pulled his head back to see that Chanyeol was asleep. So he took the book and put it aside. The lamp post was switched off and Baekhyun curled against Chanyeol's torso, ears listening to the faint pacing of the alpha's heartbeat.

'This is very real.' He told himself.

He closed his eyes and joined Chanyeol in a deep slumber. 

The heart Chanyeol drew on the mirror stayed. It was never wiped off. Baekhyun moved it to his room the next morning and kept it on his desk so that he could see it every day. 

......


	9. 09.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exhibition, sick older men, voyeur, examination, cringe and sickening if i'm honest.

Last night Chanyeol made him feel better about himself. He did not know what magic the alpha had, but he felt a lot better. Chanyeol did not blame him for disturbing his sleep. They still had plenty of time to wind down before the examination. 

The taller slipped out of bed. His toned arms flexed as he walked to the bathroom, half naked. Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol preferred to be shirtless when he slept. As the water hit the bathroom walls, Baekhyun took his time to climb out of bed as well. He took off his shirt, shorts and socks. 

The door cracked a bit, he saw an opaque image of Chanyeol's broad back. Baekhyun made his approach. The glass door slid wide and then shut. He took the soap from Chanyeol's hand and helped him lather it on his shoulder. His soapy fingers glided down the alpha's torso, Chanyeol had hard abdominal muscles, it made him think about how that alpha who owned that marvelous body was in fact the one who used his ass as a 'toilet cum dump.' He was always pinned wherever and whenever Chanyeol felt like it. He just wanted to please Chanyeol. He felt that strong urge to make the alpha happy after last night. If you ask him, he could not explain. It was a mystic feeling.

To wash someone meant to do it thoroughly. So Baekhyun had to wash the crotch as well, which he did. His palm cupped the monstrous bulge, fingers caring in back and forth motions, bringing the shaft to a full erection. Baekhyun knew what he was doing. He was just washing the taller. So even if he dragged his fingers south, his index pressing against the ball sack, nudging it.

It was all part of the cleaning process.

Even as Chanyeol's expression had darkened and Baekhyun gripped onto the throbbing cock. There was pre-cum leaking, mixing with the soapy foams. The water cascading down their bodies, washing their weariness while fueling their desire.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Just a sinner helping his devil.

Baekhyun became very daring. His digit was gliding underneath the ball sack and slotting between the cracks of Chanyeol's ass. The dainty tip drew dangerously close to the alpha's entrance. He was tottering between the boundaries of what he was never supposed to do. His fingers nudged against the virgin rings and his wrist was instantly pinned against the wet tiles, right above his head. The mouth came crashing down, it was intense, impatient. Baekhyun tried to cross Chanyeol's line. But his intention was not to anger the man for trying to reduce the alpha into subspace.

Not quite.

What he wanted was this Chanyeol.

Burning hot on skin. Anger filled to frustration. Hard cock and violent hip thrusts that punished him. Moans and mixes of cries drown in the sound of shower head fully blasting steaming waters on the two fake lovers. The glass door rattled in sync with the powerful thrusts that knocked the smaller ass back each time. It felt like the cockhead was pulling his gut from the inside, out and then it was rammed back in. Baekhyun's thigh locked behind Chanyeol's waist, their skin was warm and slightly damped. It felt so dirty to do that.

Especially when morning had barely started and the Park's son was punishing his fiancée by cramming his cock in the hole that was incredibly tight due to the condensed heat in the shower.

The omega was wailing. It kind of hurt when his ass was being stubborn and closed off in space, but his hole was self-lubricated enough to say that the ball smacking up to his ass cheek was louder than usual. It made an obscure sound for every tug and pull of the crown head popping in and out of the hole. Baekhyun combusted near the end of the rope一his legs convulsing and his ass practically clenched in, locking the shaft in his ass and knotting it himself

"Fuck一" Chanyeol cursed loudly as an animalistic growl emits from the back of his throat. "Fuck Baekhyun." He said in low defeat. His forehead pressed against the smaller shoulder. He came too fast. He didn't do it voluntarily

It was Baekhyun. He had forcefully clamped his cock in his ass. If the truth was told that an omega had tried to ‘knot’ an alpha's cock.

Would you trust it?

His groins hardened. Chanyeol's knot was forming. He wasn't planning to knot him, it was just he could not pull out. The spasms of muscles were compressing his member. If he tugged then he hurt them both. It was not possible to stay in that position and not feel aroused again. So he had to knot. The amount of times Chanyeol had knotted Baekhyun was, would be shameless to say, competent enough to knock him with multiple pups. Although that remained as a hypothesis. It wouldn't happen since Baekhyun was on the pill.

The shower was turned off. Chanyeol held Baekhyun close, their connectives were slotted together. He felt Baekhyun planting kisses on his neck and even nipping into his shoulder tattoo. “Are you trying to mark me?" Chanyeol said in a roughen voice. 

Baekhyun laughed heartily. "Yeah. I'm leaving hickeys on your shoulder and on your dick." Baekhyun was being cheeky. He deliberately squeezed on the knot, earning a slap to his ass.

"Owwie…"

“Don't move or else I'll break your womb."

"Sounds hot." The smaller licked his cherry lips. "Can you leave some of your cum while you're at it?"

Chanyeol clicked his tongue against his inner cheek. "You are learning all my bad habits."

“I'm not. I'm just being honest. I love your cock and I want it inside."

"I'm pretty sure dirty talking was not a part of your dictionary when we first met." Chanyeol raised a questioning brow. He was not amused this time.

"Didn't you say so yourself? I'm similar to you."

“I don't mean it that way pup." A large hand kneaded the smaller ass. The knot was gradually reducing. Some cum had started to gush out of the flushed hole. There was too much. Chanyeol's cum was worth a liter.

“Don't pull out Chanyeol."

"Why?"

"I like you here. I feel like you're very close when we do this." Baekhyun leaned his wet cheek on Chanyeol's chest. He could be mistaken, but the alpha's heart beat was abnormally fast compared to last night. The knot was gone. Chanyeol's girth was just luckily chub enough to block the semen from spilling. They were precious. He would not let a drop escape.

They must have stood there, cock to ass for a long time. Their skin was dried without being wiped.

"Hey Channie." Baekhyun nuzzled Chanyeol's chest.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol responded. "You said you like the type who is similar but opposite to you. Cute too. Can you tell me more of what he is like?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Why do you adore him?"

"No particular reason. I just adore him."

"Hey no fair. Tell me."

"I can tell you one thing." Chanyeol cracked a grin.

"What is it?" Baekhyun lifted his head to listen. He looked like a puppy with perked ears. Chanyeol thought that could be one reason too.

"He's gullible. Always believes in the things I say. If I say that pigs can fly then he probably would believe me."

"Wow so dumb一are you serious?” Baekhyun was shocked to know that Chanyeol liked those types. Chanyeol chuckled. He chose not to say anything just in case. He pulled out. Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol guided them out and dried them both. The semen was drying on his thigh. He did not want to wipe it off so Chanyeol plugged him.

Chanyeol had work to do. So Baekhyun as his secretary tidied his documents and made him coffee. Baekhyun felt playful so he wore the lipstick that Chanyeol gifted him and gave the alpha a gift 'in return.' The coffee cup had been sitting on Chanyeol's desk. The man had been busy. He needed to get those done before afternoon He extended his hand out and grabbed the ceramic. Just right before he drinks it, he paused half way. There was a burgundy lipstick mark imprinted on the rim. Baekhyun had kissed his coffee. The thought brings Chanyeol to a small defeat as he held his forehead and dropped a laugh.

Baekhyun was out to send the remaining documents.

Therefore he could not return the kiss personally.

His plush lips touched against the lipstick stain as he took a slow drag of his black coffee.

It was an indirect kiss that would have been very bitter due to the caffeine. But it was sweet on Chanyeol's tongue because he knew Baekhyun's intention behind it.

......

It was evening. It was time. Chanyeol told him a few things before separating.

"Don't speak too much. The elders will use it against you if you say something wrong. Don't resist. Remember that okay? No matter what I do. Trust me."

The elders. The village had a council. Despite The Park's being most noble, the elders had the final say.

Naturally, the Park's were traditional.

Hence it came to no surprise that Baekhyun didn't know about this. No one did it except for the Park's. It was an old dying tradition that had eventually faded out over the decades. Sex in public was nothing uncommon. It was the fact that they had to have sex to prove their value, compatibility, and bond. They had to demonstrate to the elders that they would be good for one another. Chanyeol would need to be violent and aggressive towards him.

It was still nerve wrecking. But Baekhyun promised Chanyeol to perform well. He was taken by the maids to a separate room. There he bathed in rose petals. He refused to have the plug taken out so it remained in. His makeup was done slightly and they put him in a veil. The veil only covered his face. He doesn't understand the purpose of this, but he assumed it was to hide the scar on his face. That somehow knocked his confident back.

He was nude. He covered himself a bit so he did not feel exposed.

Seriously... He could not believe he was doing that.

He was escorted to the meeting room. The elders were seated in their thrones like royals. Baekhyun was uncomfortable being watched by older alphas.

Chanyeol came in right after. Baekhyun swallowed. The taller was wearing a leather jacket and pants, chained necklace, his chest bared, abdominal muscle revealed.

Baekhyun understood why Chanyeol mocked that examination as an 'exhibition to just satisfy the old dirt’s.'

This was insane.

Chanyeol was by his side, finding his small hand and clasped it.

There were six elders. Each one of them had an intimidating aura. Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol's hand. God. This was so unsettling.

"Come forth." One of the elder's said.

Baekhyun shuffled his feet, Chanyeol pulled him back. "He's my mate. I will answer for him."

There was no fear or hesitation in Chanyeol's dead gaze. It seemed like he had disobeyed those elders many times. Baekhyun supposed that one rumor was true about Chanyeol. The alpha was a troublemaker for the elders. He was fearless. They were helpless against him.

"Insolence Park Chanyeol!" The eldest slammed his hands down the table as a roar tore through the room.

Baekhyun was shaken. Chanyeol remained unwarned. "There is no rule to say the alpha can't speak on behalf of their omega. After all, isn't that what you're testing on?"

They collectively grunt. Chanyeol had a point. There was no rule.

"Very well. You shall speak on behalf of your mate." The older alpha straightened his chin, his ravenous eyes gleaming maliciously.

"What is his name?"

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol answered firmly.

"How old is he?"

"20."

The eldest raised his brow. Baekhyun was younger than Chanyeol by six. Age wasn't always an issue. But the Park's were conservative.

"How did you two meet?"

"At a pub. He came to me and we met." Chanyeol was telling the story short. Like the taller said, don't say too much.

One of the elders turned to look at him. Baekhyun tried not to cower. He remained firm.

"What's wrong with his face?"

Baekhyun felt his heart stabbed. He covered his face and told himself to not cry. They meant his scar. They thought he was ugly.

"His family did it." Chanyeol confessed.

"Why?"

Baekhyun was on the verge of tears. It was a good thing the veil hid it.

"I marked him. His family thought he was a slut and was pregnant so they hurt him." Chanyeol was careful with his words. Jongin was not mentioned. Not even in a sentence.

"Very well. Show us what you have."

Chanyeol turned around and grabbed Baekhyun on the shoulder. He pulled the veil but Baekhyun stiffened. He did not push Chanyeol away since the taller man had warned him not to do so. Chanyeol sensing the tension in Baekhyun, lifts the veil and goes underneath so he could kiss the male on his lips.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He assured the omega. The veil stayed on. Chanyeol didn't touch it afterwards. 

With the exhibition, the alpha can choose to 'showcase' their performance with any toys or scenarios. There was no restriction. Chanyeol walked away from Baekhyun. The silver male watched the alpha walk towards the elders. The six councilors all stared at him. Chanyeol did not say anything.

He stood there for a second. Aura intimidating. They thought Chanyeol wanted to make another challenge, but instead, Chanyeol grabbed the spare chair that was adjacent to one of them, smirking.

Then dragging it towards the center.

Baekhyun released the breath he'd been holding.

It was straight forward.

A chair.

Baekhyun sat on it.

Chanyeol used ropes to bind his wrist to the arm rest.

His bare chest was bound in a shibari style. He was bound, but only at the upper half. His legs were free to move. He would understand why later. Baekhyun had his ankle drawn apart, his hip bone hurt from how far he was extended. A condom slipped over the alpha's cock, Baekhyun frowned. Why was he wearing protection when he had penetrated him without it?

It could have been just like that. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

'Trust me.'

Baekhyun's thighs shook. It could not be deciphered. He wasn't exactly aroused or scared. It may have passed that stage as his eyes widened. Chanyeol had brought him a special toy. Nipple clamps, and not just any ordinary. It had an electric shock effect. "Pup. Do you want to know what it's like to kill your way to heaven?" Chanyeol asked him while clipping the clamp on each pink nipple. Chanyeol selected a light weight. He knew that Baekhyun had never used those. He did not want to hurt him on the first go. Baekhyun kept his eyes open, they showed a mixed emotion, it was teary. Nevertheless, ravishing. The smaller gave him a timid nod. The pinching was not too intense. It was somewhat tolerable. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol stand, he knew that something bad would happen when he saw Chanyeol grin at him like that.

It was a secret sign language between them. Something they never established until today.

'Scream Baekhyun. Be in pain.'

Baekhyun smeared his lips together, the lipstick mark was rubbing onto the other rim of his mouth line, provoking his appearance. It was his silent answer for Chanyeol to start. He can handle this. The Alpha didn't hesitate after. He dives right into script. "Is that so? A shame." He pressed his thumb over the switch, bringing it to full volume.

Baekhyun's eyes faded white一a cruel shock of electricity shackled through his whole body, forcing his head to throw back.

It was not supposed to be that intensive. But Chanyeol had altered it and tuned it to the maximum voltage. He turned it off. Baekhyun gasped for air as his eyes blew wide from the aftershock. His nipples were swelling pink as the blood flow constricted. Chanyeol calculated the time. He could not go beyond that time frame or else it might damage the nerves from the tit.

"W-What do you mean?" Baekhyun peered at him. His appearance had roughened after that electric.

Chanyeol stepped closer.

The switch flicked on Baekhyun's pupils’ dialect as the electricity shocked him from the nerve of his tit, all the way to every particle in his systems. He screamed. The second was more of a violent wave that came over washing his senses and numbed his fingertips as the rope cut into his wrist for trying to tug.

The elders were watching this carefully. Chanyeol was very extreme. He demonstrated qualities that went far beyond the qualities of a leader. One of them nodded. Regardless of how troublesome the boy was, one couldn't deny his talents.

"Don't you get it pup?" Chanyeol clasped the chin that had a trickle of drools and licked the boy's flushing, left cheek. “You need to go on a date with me to hell's gate first." He let go, sending another full blown shock to Baekhyun's whole body. The omega shrieked, it was piercing towards everyone's ears. Baekhyun must be in deep pain. He was convulsing, twisting and burning.

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a second to catch his breath after switching it off again. He took his cock and tapped the condom filled head against the silver male's lip. "Come on you whore. Open your mouth."

Baekhyun was not able to fully comprehend. His eyes were light in shade, soul drawn out. His lips were parted mechanically, the latex filled his mouth and made the taste strange. He was forced to suck on the condom, Chanyeol was rutting his hips, and that level of height was perfect for cock sucking. Chanyeol thrust particularly hard, Baekhyun was trying not to gag. His saliva was glistening from the corner of his tiers, making him look so disgraceful.

He hated Chanyeol for wearing that condom. He did not like the taste. He wanted Chanyeol's sweaty balls in his mouth so he could taste the musky scent instead of that plastic latex that just tasted like rubber.

Chanyeol pulled his member out and tapped the switch. Baekhyun did not even have the time to mentally prepare himself before that familiar shock ripped him apart. It did happen literally. Baek came so hard, the plug that held Chanyeol's fresh cum from this morning burst out of his hole and splattered all over the floor, soiling it dirty.

There were aweing sounds. That act had pleased the elders.

"So dirty. My good baby. Didn't I tell you to keep cum in?" The clamps were off. Fifteen minutes was up. Baekhyun felt humiliated. But it was in a very arousing way. He did not know how or when it started. He loved it when Chanyeol treated him like his whore.

"I-I'm sorry sir." Baekhyun spread his legs out, showing his dripping hole in all its glory. 

There was slick and semen trickling between the crack of his ass, it dribbled like whipped cream on top of a very chilled drink on a special day. The chair was turned around. Chanyeol was kneeling on his side, pulling his legs to the brim so the elders could have a good look at his beautiful entrance. The older alphas groaned, their lips lick, eyes darkened. Baekhyun was surely a feast. The plug was collected from the floor. He lifted the veil and popped it between the omega's cherry lips, forcing him to suck on it like a dummy. "Keep it clean for me pup. Understand?" Baekhyun wanted to gag. His eyes brim in tears, nodding.

That was a sick performance. Explicit to the core. The dirtier it was, the more appeasing it was for their audience.

Chanyeol was in front of him now, the view was blocked for the elder's, but it only became better when the perspective was changed. All the counselors could see were beautiful pale thighs trapping the alpha's waist. They moved their head, brows arched, they wanted to see what they were doing.

Their only answer was the boy's painful cry that was mixed between mewl and moans.

They wanted to know what was happening. One of them stood up impatiently. The councilors had never once left their desk, but that was nerve wracking.

Chanyeol deliberately did not show them. His cock was punched in Baekhyun's tight heat, thrusting shallowly. From that close distance, Chanyeol could finally whisper the next instruction into the wrecked boy's ear. "Baby. I'm going to destroy your womb. Make sure you cry." Baekhyun clutched onto the alpha's back and wailed into his neck. It was his silent 'okay.’

Baekhyun's eyes enlarged as the chair fell back, but it did not drop completely. It was paused midair by Chanyeol's grip on the chair legs. The view was so much better now. The elders could watch how Park's son was drilling his thick shaft in and out of the omega's ass, glistening of cum from the gushing previously. White semen thickened on the rim of the hole as Baekhyun accepted every brutal thrust on his prostate. His eyes had long rolled back to his skull. His knees were shaking from being violated. He wet himself. The stimulation was too overbearing. There were threads of white ropes spilling all across Chanyeol's stomach and his own chest. The alpha was not done with him. Not even close.

The chair knocked down fully, earning a scream from the smaller.

The plug nearly dropped from his lips. Forget about killing their ways to heaven. Chanyeol nearly murdered him dead while getting rammed. Chanyeol sent him a knowing smirk, Baekhyun really wanted to spit the plug out and get kissed by him instead. Chanyeol popped the cock head out and reallocated himself in a better position. He was leaning over the chair, knees bent in. "I'm going to knock you up pup. Won't you like that? You'll be swelling with my seeds, breed to the brim. You'll like that won't you?"

Baekhyun was crying. Fat tears were rolling down his flushed, snowy cheeks. His ankle locked harder, wanting Chanyeol to fuck him now. Breed him there with all those filthy older men watching.

The omega panted around the plug in his mouth, his eyes were happy as he was high on the euphoria. Chanyeol smacked his lips right down; kissing Baek's lips through the thin violet veil. It felt so extraordinary. Chanyeol's cock was so deep into his stomach he thought his womb would break for real.

One thrust after the other. The chair situated his body so it was fixed in a stiff position. His ass could not move. Each time the cock plowed in he felt it hammering his prostate into the base of the chair like a nail in a plank of wood.

Baekhyun came for the second time, wailing in deep pain. He could take it, but his body would not last long. Chanyeol was still not done with him. He had not even stopped. The walls were clenching onto his girth hard, milking him to completion, but the alpha's dick was stubborn. Park fuckin Chanyeol would not cum. His ass was abused, His teeth were grinding into the plug, leaving dentition marks, and his wrist had a circle of purple streaks from tugging against the rope too much.

He gave up momentarily.

His head dropped backwards, backside hurting.

The chair rattled on the floor. Baekhyun's hips hurt from being slapped by a sturdy pelvis. He felt his pride and world bursting into wildfires. Like stars, Baekhyun saw stars behind his lens. His eyes trained on the ceiling, the chandelier, it was a full blur.

"Baby." Chanyeol called for him.

It was the way the alpha did it. It awakened his senses every time. Baekhyun was snapped out of his dazed state and immediately felt the hot surge of arousal bleeding through his nerves. He cried louder.

'Cum Chanyeol, please.'

His prayers were heard. Chanyeol's hips snapped faster, rocking the chair and his pretty victim aggressively. Baekhyun was dizzy. Saliva trickled from his lips and glistened in a line down his cheek. The condom tore right through the plastic barrier and seeds and seeds of hot pulsing semen filled Baekhyun's womb. Making his stomach stick out like he was in an early stage of pregnancy.

The elders all stood up and clapped their hands. "Marvelous." They applauded.

Chanyeol was still pumping his cock in the hole, getting every drop of milk in the smaller. The plastic sheet was useless, glued to the edge of the hole, cum gush a bit from being overflowed. His ass could not hold so much cum. Miraculously, Baekhyun was conscious. He was beyond sore, but he was not passed out dead from Chanyeol's beast mode.

They both had passed without a doubt.

The ropes were loosened. Chanyeol fixed his jeans and covered the smaller in the leather jacket. By procedure, the omega was to be cleaned by the maids. Chanyeol disregarded that. He carried Baekhyun away from the meeting room. The plug was forgotten on the ground. The silver beauty in his arm leaned his head against his chest, seeking for comfort.

They went back to the mansion. Chanyeol put him on his feet carefully. Baekhyun dropped onto his knees and hugged the toilet bowl. All that was heard was hurls and hurls of stomach heaving.

He felt sick. Not because of the sex. Just it was too brutal. He did not hate it. He wouldn't mind this sadistic side of Chanyeol if they maybe exclude the butt plug being shoved into his mouth. Chanyeol was behind him, rubbing his back. Maybe they really did have a bond. Chanyeol seemed to know that Baekhyun was sick.

After a full moment of letting himself calm down, Baekhyun mumbled a sorry.

"Don't be. I know it was extreme." Chanyeol patted his back.

"I don't hate it...Really. I just felt overwhelmed." Baekhyun hoped Chanyeol did not think he felt disgusted by him.

"It's okay pup. This one was done for the purpose of the exhibition. Next time we make safe words between us."

He reeked. He wanted to stand, so Chanyeol helped him up by the waist. "Safe word?"

"A word to tell me to stop."

"It's okay Channie. I can do it. This won't happen again."

Chanyeol chuckled. To some degree, he believed in those words. "You did well Baekhyun. Good boy." He caressed the omega head.

The omega's eyes brightened. His cheeks were dusty pink and he was reduced to a floppy mess. Chanyeol complimented him.

He was happy, happy.

The alpha bathed him. He deserved it. He set him a warm bath and dragged a towel over his skin. Some parts of it had heavy imprints of the rope cutting into his flesh for each time he resisted. They would heal, Chanyeol assured. Just bruises.

Baekhyun did not want to be the only one to be cleaned. He pulled Chanyeol's elbow, urging him to join. The taller gave in and took his trousers off. He was lying against the walls, Baekhyun was sitting between his legs and leaning on his chest. The omega liked bubbles. He squished bubbles in his hand and then put some on Chanyeol's hand, hovering over the two ringed guitar tattoos. There was chuckling at the back, followed by a timbre voice."What are you doing?"

"I'm making you into a bubbly man!" Baekhyun chirped.

More bubbles were added on.

Chanyeol did not move his arm. He let Baekhyun play to his content. "Do you really want to see me bubbly?" Chanyeol asked.

"Kind of? I'm just curious what you would be like if you were opposite to what you are." Baekhyun pulled his head back, he pecked Chanyeol's chin while doing so upside-down.

Chanyeol hummed. "It's not hard to guess. If I wasn't what I am, I wouldn't have met you."

"I think I would still like you." Baekhyun confessed.

Wait.

What?

The smaller turned to stone. Unaware of what he just said until it was too late.

The alpha hummed again. His arm that was overhanging the edge of the tub came under the water and palmed the omega's tummy. Chanyeol didn't pick up on it. Or maybe he disregarded it. He avoided the other's eye contact.

"Baekhyun. Want to hear a story?"

"Sure...” The smaller bit of his bottom lip.

"In a different world. Let's say you are an omega and I'm an alpha still. You are what you are, and I'm more cheerful. I'll love hard, trust in friends, I'll laugh loud and be exaggerated. I'll have more free time. I'll do the things I want, I'll be passionate every small bit. I'll maybe meet you somewhere at a coffee shop, you would bump into me while you're linking arms with your mate. I'll be apologizing sincerely and then walk away to find my friends. You would smile and nod. Then go back to what you were talking about. I'll wave my hand and go to the table where my group is. We would be strangers."

Baekhyun did not even realize he was tearing up.

"That’s too sad一It can't be that." He refused to believe that they would be strangers. There must be more than this.

"Well let's say, I'm a goofy happy virus. I see you get cheated on and as your friend I want to protect you. I collect you from your place, take you to mine, we might start from there." Chanyeol concluded.

"Isn't that the same as now? You took me in, we are friends... We are together."

Chanyeol casted his eyes down, staring at the silver beauty. Baekhyun could not get used to Chanyeol staring at him like that. He felt vulnerable.

"It will be very different. You wouldn't be where you are now. Maybe you'll take a different turn of direction, it won't be here, and that’s for sure."

"I like being here." Baekhyun said. Their eyes were not breaking.

"I know." Chanyeol answered.

Perhaps Chanyeol had a point. If Chanyeol was different to what he was then, their dynamic would be different as well. With Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun felt like he was floating. He was walking on a thin line. His cunning flaws were being evoked one by one by the devil's fingers. He felt like a winner. A favored possession of a great mastermind. With the Park Chanyeol in that present, Byun Baekhyun was fearless.

So if it was different, how would that be like?

The taller gave him a kiss on the nape.

The water was turning cold.

It was late.

They both retired to Chanyeol's bed. Baekhyun was nesting on Chanyeol's chest. The alpha was long asleep and Baekhyun had followed. Baekhyun had been thinking about what Chanyeol was saying about meeting in a different setting, under a different sky, perhaps they would be much different, or maybe they never have met. Baekhyun was not sure. 

If Baekhyun had met Chanyeol in a different universe, there would be no werewolf and the world would be more ridiculous and they would be humans. Baekhyun would be a literature major who pinned after Chanyeol who was a music major and basketball ace. For three years, Baekhyun would accept that his first love was never going to feel the same way about him. 


	10. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe if Chanyeol and Baekhyun were different. Baekhyun is dreaming. (Please don't mind ugly grammar)

The elders had called him to the main hall. That was Baekhyun's first time seeing Chanyeol wear a tie. The alpha slipped his arms through the white sleeves. Baekhyun was lying under the sheets, his stomach was full of potent seeds and love bites all over his body. Baekhyun was not kind either. He left a big bite mark on the alpha's shoulder. He could see it, before it was covered by the polka shirt. Chanyeol was striding to the other room to fix his Rolex watch on. 

The omega sat up crawled to the edge of the bed. There was cum leaking between his thighs as he took his steps. Chanyeol was standing in front of the mirror, buttoning his shirt, but was stopped half way, Baekhyun turned him around and popped each button in. His fingers worked fast. He proceeded to kiss the man's neck and shoulder; imprinting a burgundy lip mark.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun started. He was slipping his dainty fingers along the planes of Chanyeol's shoulder. Their lengths were almost the same. "Come back soon. I'll wait for you." Chanyeol studied Baekhyun. The pretty omega had his head lowered, lashes fluttering bashfully. He felt Chanyeol staring and felt more shy, his eyes raised by a fraction, smiling coyly

Chanyeol hummed. "Okay. I won't be long." 

It was a promise. 

…. 

The elders were pleased with the examination. They had a board meeting and took votes for the next pack leader. They had a rule, if the Park's son was incompetent, it would be passed onto another family of equal status. There were two families that would be of equivalence. The Kim’s and the Oh’s. 

It was a very risky decision. Chanyeol could not tolerate failure. He could not fail. If he did, the Park's would not exist.

In that group three out of six voted for Oh Sehun. 

The pamphlets were placed down.

Next was Kim Jongin. 

A vote six out of six. 

The situation was not getting good.

"Park Chanyeol." The board announced. 

The pamphlets were raised.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

The last one was thinking. Chanyeol eyed the old man and the sly alpha held it right after.

"Chanyeol is six."

As he had thought. Kim Jongin was a full mark. He knew from the start. Kim Jongin's leadership skills were not at par with himself or Oh Sehun. But his family had good connections with the other packs out of this village. It was useful in alliances. There would be a second examination. The second theme could be chosen. Chanyeol lied to Baekhyun. He said it was at their wedding when the truth was, they could choose anywhere. He knew that little omega mind of his was bubbling a plan to get his revenge on his ex. Wedding? Not hard to guess. It was the most typical revenge for getting back at an ex-lover. Chanyeol did not underestimate Baekhyun anymore. Perhaps it was time he came clean to his silver beauty.

"Are they any objections?" One of the members asked.

Chanyeol's initial plan was to say that Kim Jongin was not fit to be leader. He discarded his mate and claimed his cousin. Cheating was not tolerated. It was a taboo. Not many knew of Baekhyun and Jongin's relationship. How? Chanyeol was surprised himself. Jongin kept Baekhyun as a secret. He rarely let Baekhyun out. It wasn't hard to deceive Baekhyun since he was trapped by his parents this whole time. It was pitiful to say. Chanyeol could expose the other right then and that plan would take on a different turn.

He had to respect Baekhyun. They were now a real pair. He cannot throw Baekhyun into the flames anymore.

"No. I don't." Chanyeol stated.

The room was silent. Perhaps the elders were surprised. Maybe some of them knew and had something up their sleeves to retort against his claim.

"If that is the case. We will be holding a second examination."

The meeting concluded.

Well. Things had taken quite a drastic turn. Chanyeol thought as he walked out of the meeting room and contemplated on his next step. Chanyeol was not really concerned. Everything was still within his calculation. The only one who wasn't was Byun Baekhyun. That little omega, he messed his bottom line real good.

….

He came home. Baekhyun heard the sound and came running towards him. He crashed into Chanyeol's arm and hugged his waist. "Welcome back Channie." Chanyeol scooped the male, carrying him bridal, and they went straight to Chanyeol's room. Baekhyun hardly used his room. Baekhyun instinctively wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. He felt a change in the air. The door kicked open. Chanyeol shut it behind. Baekhyun could sense that Chanyeol was going to tell him something important. He prepared himself mentally after being set down on the bed mattress.

Chanyeol kneeled down. He held the small hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the cold sapphire stone. “Baekhyun. I'm going to tell you everything now." The silver male was unfazed. He had been waiting for this for a very long time. Chanyeol was coming clean. He had prepared himself. Even if Chanyeol told him something terrible, he was not letting the alpha go.

"I'm listening." Baekhyun said.

"I know about Kim Jongin. I knew about him before you did. The Kim’s have a feud with the Park’s. He is our rival and threat. The elders have been wanting to make him the leader since the beginning.”

Baekhyun was expecting something very bad. That wasn't bad. That was just scary. He was starting to think that was not a coincidence.

"What…?" Baekhyun's heart was accelerating.

Chanyeol firmly squeezed Baekhyun's wrist. The omega was shaken. He finally knew why Chanyeol was holding his hand. It was not to comfort him. It was to hold him in place. He had to listen. And Baekhyun did not like what he was hearing.

"So you planned this? From the day we met at the club? Until now?"

"No. I actually didn't. You came to me. It was pure coincidence."

"I don't understand. Where did it start?" The omega took a deep breath. He shouldn't be horrified. It sounded like something Chanyeol would do.

"From the part where I marked you. Before I didn't know who you were. I've never seen you. I realized until afterwards that you were Byun's son. You spoke about Jongin, that was how I knew."

"Okay. That's tolerable." The smaller nodded once.

Chanyeol marked him for his own agenda. That was bearable. Baekhyun did it for himself too. He wanted the pain to stop. It was a mutual benefit.

"What your parents did. I didn't expect that. But it was exactly because of that, I had a plan. That's why you're here."

"What is your plan?" Baekhyun thought he knew a bit. But he wanted to hear it from Chanyeol.

"I was going to expose Kim Jongin in front of the elders. I'm sure Jongin wouldn't mind. He never wanted that position. But I didn’t. Not yet. Telling you to get him to sign was just to gather more solid evidence to use against him at the meeting. Do you understand Baekhyun?"

The omega parted his lips, then shut it. Chanyeol went on. "It didn't go accordingly. You took over with Kim Jongin. I didn't interfere afterwards."

"Oh." The smaller did not know what to say.

"The elders have made their decision. Jongin and I both have the same score."

The color in Baekhyun's face was draining. "W-Wait. Are you telling me he did the examination too? Same as us一"

"Yes. Baekhyun. You weren't the first choice."

He had heard this many times. But hearing Chanyeol say it still crushed him. He felt numb. Maybe it was because the pain had rooted to his bones. He somehow wanted to laugh.

The omega was on the verge of tears, but he was also laughing hysterically.

Oh, Kim Jongin. 

Each time he thought his ex could not hurt him more than that, he did.

"Pup." Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun's palm against his face. "Listen to me." Baekhyun did. He did not let the tears fall. He was actually relieved. Now he could fully exert his revenge. "You know... I almost forgave him. I was going to sign those documents after everything." He was going to let Jongin leave this town. He had that thought when he saw Jongin become so worried for him while he thought he was being hurt by the Park's. He really was going to sign those documents...

Then. Not even in that bastard's damn dream. "I know. It's alright pup." He moved his cheek and brushed his lips across the smaller's palm. "Can I go on?"

Baekhyun was silent. Chanyeol took it as a yes.

"Usually we do one examination. That is the exhibition. I had a feeling that there was something off. So I told you there were two. As expected. They want a second. The theme can be selected. I just want to know one thing. How did you want to humiliate him?"

"Are you asking because you actually want to hear my pathetic plan?" Baekhyun chuckled coldly. Chanyeol was trusting his intelligence? That was ironic.

"Hey. Pup." Chanyeol stood up and sat right next to Baekhyun. He pulled the smaller in his arms, kissing his temple.

"Of course I do. What did you have in mind?"

Baekhyun clutched onto the taller's shirt and twisted his fingers in the crease. His ring glistened. "I was going to use that Perfume and make this false image that Jongin is cheating. My plan was to kill Kyungsoo first."

That was not a bad idea. Chanyeol ran his hand down the smaller's spine, "Was that all?" Baekhyun bit his lip, "For now." He mumbled. Then buried his face in the alpha's neck.

"I need your help in this Baekhyun. I can't do it alone." He kissed the claim mark on Baekhyun's neck and then proceeded to lock his omega in a tight hug. Baekhyun shut his eyes hard. The confidence that he had last night was dispelling.

Baekhyun was mentally unstable. Chanyeol had to rock him, even humming him a lullaby while pressing kisses to his neck. He never thought he would get Chanyeol to do that for him. Was that what it was like to have a real mate? Someone who actually cared about you?

But maybe Baekhyun was wrong. Chanyeol was using him still. After all that confession, maybe he was using him... And truthfully, he wouldn't complain if the man did. It would benefit him as well.

"What's running in your little head?" Chanyeol pulled him back and cupped his left cheek. Baekhyun avoided his gaze. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol's tone was authoritative. The omega averted his eyes and stared at the alpha blankly.

“Just thinking about everything I guess.” He shut his brain down. It did not matter anymore. He stood up and peeled Chanyeol's hands back gently. "What do you want to do with Jongin? Let's think of it together and come to a middle ground."

"We can go with your plan." Chanyeol said. He watched Baekhyun walk away and grabbed his waist from behind. "Don't do that." 

Baekhyun froze in his spot. "Do what."

“Walking away," Chanyeol hated chasing. "I'm not. I'm just thirsty," Baekhyun lied. Chanyeol figured Baekhyun wanted to breathe on his own, so he reluctantly let go. "You can ask the maids then."

He went out. He did not come back in. That night he fell asleep in his own room after a long time. Chanyeol did not check on him. But after the second night, he did.

There was knocking at his door. Baekhyun was hiding under the blankets. He thought he was very foolish. But most of all. He thought that he regretted being Chanyeol's mate. He told himself that he must not. But it was not Chanyeol who he had no confidence in.

It was himself.

Could he really do it? That loveless marriage. Sure, he had a bond with Chanyeol. But was that what he wanted? That darkness, that complexity, that madness? A part of him said yes. He did. He could not back out, he wanted that. He actually thought he loved Chanyeol.

The other part thought that Chanyeol was like Jongin. A liar. Baekhyun did not know what to believe. He already knew that Chanyeol adored someone else. That was why he forced the alpha into accepting him. He could not tolerate someone else being adored by Chanyeol. Chanyeol was his.

The mattress sank in weight. Cinnamon and musk. That started everything. That scent. He felt Chanyeol's palm weight over his head. He closed his eyes. Yes. He could not bear the thought of someone taking Chanyeol away. “Don't over think." He heard Chanyeol say. How did he know? Baekhyun slowly peaked his eyes from the opening crack. He saw Chanyeol wearing that black turtle neck again. The alpha was staring at him. Maybe it was his hallucination. He thought he saw a softness in those honey orbs.

"I stopped taking the birth controls." He was lying. He just wanted to see Chanyeol get mad and maybe kick him out. He did not know. He felt masochist right now. Chanyeol did not make much of a response. He just hummed and said. "I want a boy."

The alpha slipped his hand under and found his omega's small tummy, caressing over the expansion. "A girl would be nice too. Maybe both."

Baekhyun felt himself breaking. He absolutely despised that.

Jongin promised the same thing.

"I'm kidding. I'm on the pill." Baekhyun announced. Chanyeol was unfazed. He knew that. "If you really want us to have one. We can in the future." Chanyeol peeled the blanket back so he could have a better look at his omega. "Are you really saying that?" Baekhyun was in a dilemma. He was scared Chanyeol would abandon him like Jongin did, against; wanting to trust him. He was losing rationality. "Yes. We are lovers. Right?" Chanyeol touched his cold fingers against Baekhyun's scar. It was almost gone.

"I don't trust it Chanyeol... It's just too hard." Baekhyun rejected the hand and turned around. He scolded himself. Why couldn't he just play along? Wasn't he doing so, that whole time? He forced himself onto Chanyeol. Chanyeol accepted. Now that Chanyeol was there, he did not trust. He felt arms coiling around his waist. Truthfully, Chanyeol could say that the one he really liked was Baekhyun. But he would not say that. He needed the smaller feisty and sad. While the omega was like that, he would not hesitate to eradicate the opponent. "Tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Us." Baekhyun breathed in. "I don't trust us. I think you're lying to me. I think... I'm lying to myself." There it came. The tears. He had been holding it in so well. Then he really could not. He tried to chew his bottom lip so the sobbing would not be heard. He tried to drown his demons. But why would you? When they were your only 'friend' who loved you enough to not ever leave. He covered his face. Sniffing. His face was wet, he looked ugly. Tears came like waterfalls, one after the other, more.

Baekhyun did not want to be abandoned.

Baekhyun did not want to become a monster.

Baekhyun could have lived differently.

Baekhyun just wanted something that belonged to him. And yet nothing ever was.

His face was ruined. His family saw him as a trade. His first love discarded him and found his cousin who was much better. And Chanyeol... Chanyeol who he wanted, he was scared of him. Deep down he was terrified.

He did not know if Chanyeol would one day just find him useless. He would drop him faster than Jongin. He knew Chanyeol was capable of it. He was scared that he could not keep up to the alpha's foot step. He was scared of being left behind.

Byun Baekhyun just wanted the simplest thing.

Why was that so hard to ask?

His heart was heavy. It was coiling tighter and tighter and tighter. Baekhyun did not want to think anymore. He just wanted to dive into that pit black ocean of darkness and never rise again.

Chanyeol did not think twice. He pulled Baekhyun into his arms and hushed him. The boy was crying so hard he thought he might break him. "Baby... Don't cry anymore." Baekhyun stared into the air, eyes glassy and soul less. Chanyeol's voice was like a dream floating in his ears.

"Don't cry...” Chanyeol's voice faded into the air and Baekhyun blanked out. He hugged the smaller and told him that it would be okay. He was there. Nothing would happen.

"Liar...” Baekhyun muttered. His lips trembled as he stared at the taller. Chanyeol was surprised to hear that from Baekhyun. "Pup. Look at me please." Chanyeol cupped the smaller face. Baekhyun pressed his tiers, his eyes were bloodshot. Filled by rage. That kind of gaze. Chanyeol would have loved seeing it long before. But then, then he did not want to see those eyes. He did not want Baekhyun to look at him like that. Fuming with so much hatred for the world and towards himself.

It was like his. 

Their similarity.

"I'm not lying Baekhyun." Chanyeol swallowed dry and elicited a wistful smile. "Can you trust me?"

Baekhyun's mind went blank again. He did not know what to think.

Why did he feel like that towards Chanyeol?

Baekhyun thought that his feelings for Chanyeol had exceeded Jongin. His feelings for Chanyeol were also meddled with obsession, possession, and a lot of jealousy. It was like that perfume Chanyeol had gifted him. He was driven wild and insane. What more could he want? He had a claim mark. He got kisses and hugs and a lot of sex. What more could he want from Chanyeol? 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol started.

The latter cut him off. "Adore me."

“Baekhyun...”

The smaller wiped his face roughly and curled into the other's shirt. He clung on, sniffing the alpha's scent and pressed his fingers down possessively.

“I already do.” Chanyeol wanted to say it at a more romantic occasion. But Baekhyun was mentally unstable. Baekhyun knew he was selfish. Even by hearing Chanyeol's confession was not enough. He thought he was just saying it.

"Still don’t trust me?" The usual Chanyeol would joke, smirk smugly and woo the smaller with romantic flirts. However, Chanyeol was none of that. He wrapped him in his arms and kept him warm. 

"I'll trust you. On one condition."

Chanyeol did not answer. He searched through those soul less lenses and thought he might know the question. Baekhyun wanted to marry him for real. “Make me yours. I want to be yours for real.” 

Chanyeol was quiet for too long.

Baekhyun quickly sat up and pushed the alpha down the mattress, His knees buckled as they shifted forward and straddled the waist line. He found the zip and undid it, his shorts were tugged down to find the flaccid shaft. He pumped it until hardened. Chanyeol did not dare to stop Baekhyun as the omega sat down all in one go. His eyes burned in this unexplainable madness.

Baekhyun rode on the cock. He did it sharp and slow. A statement to be made. A hand came to Baekhyun's tummy. That was when the smaller stopped. He stared down. Chanyeol was finding his hand, the one with the sapphire ring, he brought it over to his lips and kissed them.

Baekhyun stared. He hated himself. Chanyeol probably thought he was pitiful.

"Okay. Be mine Baekhyun. Just mine." Chanyeol said.

It was the answer that Baekhyun never thought he would hear. 

He studied Chanyeol, searching for deceit or lies. But he found none of that. Just soft serene eyes staring right at him.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol added in.

Baekhyun let go of the breath he had been holding for so long. His mind blanked once more. Except that time, Chanyeol's got him. Baekhyun buried his face in the alpha's neck.

No more games. At least not between the two of them. 

Their dynamic was changing.

All work was on halt. Chanyeol had a lot on his hand but his omega was sad. So he took the day off and laid in bed. Baekhyun hadn't said much. Chanyeol did not pry. He pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the button nose. Baekhyun did show some response. The tip of his nose turned pink right after Chanyeol kissed it. Chanyeol moved to kiss Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun eyes squeezed shut, like he was afraid, Chanyeol chuckled. Chanyeol's cock was still connected inside Baekhyun's womb. They had not been moving. Just cuddling. It felt nice. Chanyeol's shaft throbbed every now and then. Baekhyun cowered his gaze and clenched.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun spoke up.

“Hmm?" Chanyeol buried his nose in Baekhyun's cheek.

"I... I...." Baekhyun stamper dry. 

A large hand ran down his back to sooth his nerves.

"I just want to say that...” Baekhyun struggled to finish his sentence. What did he want to say?

‘Would you really be mine?’

It was too hard to believe.

Park Chanyeol.

His.

It was like all the insecurity that he had been building inside his chest. It was spilling out like a whirl pool. It was only Chanyeol's cock sitting inside, twitching every time he spoke that reminded him that yes. They were real mates. They were a real couple. Chanyeol was not playing with him anymore. "Don't overthink." Chanyeol reinforced.

He would not call that a fairy tale come true. That was very real, and Chanyeol was something he would never have dreamt of falling for. This man had him wrapped around his devilish fingers. He fed on what Chanyeol gave; he swallowed rich lies and potent semen. Baekhyun was his.

Without ever asking. He had succumbed to Chanyeol's whole existence before his scent.

"Channie...." He touched the ring on his finger. He felt vulnerable right then. He hated it. 

Chanyeol shifted his arm so he was lying on his biceps. He drew closer, until their noses were almost touching, breath ghostly warm. "What is it pup?" Baekhyun's heart was ready to combust. He clenched on the cock unconsciously, squeezing relatively hard. The alpha grunted. He put his hand on Baekhyun's waist to stop him from wrecking his cock off. Baekhyun relaxed and nibbled his bottom lip. "Can we? Go on a date before we do Jongin..?"

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would laugh or at worse say no. What he least expected was Chanyeol closing his eyes, a lazy smile on his lips, he looked as ethereal as he said "Of course."

Baekhyun thought his omega instincts were kicking in and he wanted Chanyeol's pups. Wait. That was too desperate. He shook the thought away and cursed his omega hormones. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol called out to him. The smaller nodded his head, not that the taller could see.

"What kind of date do you like?"

Baekhyun had never thought about that. He never went on a date so it never crossed his mind.

"I guess. Anywhere you are at is a good date."

He received a surprise kiss on his lips. Chanyeol pulled out. Baekhyun's hole was left agape, he winced. Chanyeol dipped between his legs and did the unthinkable.

"Chanyeol wait!—"

Soft warm lips kissed his entrance. He felt another one planted on his left inner thigh, he squeezed his eyes and whimpered. It was sensitive. The way Chanyeol was kissing his thighs down, traveling so close to his own leaking member. It stung. His pelvis skin stung as Chanyeol sank his canine in, printing a lovely hickey on his epidermis. Baekhyun's shaft throbbed, he bit the back of his hand, cumming quietly unpenetrated. He was so useless. He came in Chanyeol's mouth. The taller licked the corner of his lips. He found Baekhyun's panties hanging loose on his ankle. Baekhyun was so absorbed in sitting on his crotch, he was semi undressed, black shirt sticking to his skin, trousers discarded on the floor. He was a mess. But a very seductive one. 

Chanyeol fixed his omega's attire and slipped over the bed. He found his black trousers and zipped his flyers on as he raked through his tousled hair and hunted for his shirt. Baekhyun would not ever get tired of the sight. He pulled the sheets closer to his nose as his face warmed.

After finishing their dressing, Chanyeol told Baekhyun to wait as he walked to the room connected to him. When Chanyeol came back, he was met with a hoodie thrown over his head. "Keep it." He said. Baekhyun blinked in confusion, then pulled it down. It was a grey oversized hoodie. It smelled like Chanyeol. That meant the alpha had worn this many times. He had never seen him in comfy casual forms. He was always in a business loose collar or complete black attires.

Baekhyun did not question. He cleaned himself (which Chanyeol didn't bother to) and met Chanyeol downstairs, his face chain was worn, Chanyeol's hoodie was on, he hugged his alpha's arm and there they went. Their first date.


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun are officially lovers.

They were idly walking through the streets. Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol telling him that the two of them were a secret until the Park's announced the engagement. So he pulled the cap of Chanyeol's hoodie and covered his whole head. It was a good step. Chanyeol attracted a lot of attention. They had to go through to the bustling streets first before they reached the woods. The village was not small. He hid his face behind Chanyeol's arm, then mid-way he decided to let go and walk behind Chanyeol.

It was the pheromones. Chanyeol's alpha scent was very overwhelming. The effect was very evident when all eyes were on him. The smaller bit his lips, feeling even more self-conscious. Was he even a match for Chanyeol? The alpha in front of him stopped. Baekhyun nearly knocked into him. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder and held his hand out. Baekhyun stared at them dumbfounded. "Hold my hand pup. Or I'll lose you." 

He heard whispers and chatters and he wondered if it was a good idea.

A lot of things ran through his head. He wondered if Chanyeol knew what he was doing. He took too long to decide. Chanyeol found his wrist and tugged him closer, Baekhyun gasped. Chanyeol's hand was coming around the smaller waist, holding his side and pressing him close."Do you like that pup?" Chanyeol pointed with his chin. It was a flower crown. A very pretty one with blue and white roses.

Baekhyun's tongue was caught in his throat. He nodded profusely, not trusting to speak."My wallet is in my right pocket. Can you get it for me pup?" He turned to Baekhyun, dimples showing as a grin appeared. Baekhyun sank his hand into the alpha's pocket—It was ridiculous how nervous he felt. The eyes on them were too strong.

He held the wallet out with two hands. Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his temples and whispered in his ears. "Take two notes out." Baekhyun squeezed his eyes, shoulders craning from the sensitivity. He did not understand why Chanyeol could not take it out himself. His fingers trembled as he withdrew two notes and handed it to the lady. She thanked him and gave them the flower crown. Chanyeol took it before him and that was when his arm finally drew back. 

Chanyeol peeled Baekhyun's hoodie down from the head, the flower crown nested there rightfully. It was perfect. His face chain, eyeliner and white hair gave him a bold, alluring appearance that one would assume that a mere glance could send you into a web full of lies and submission. The flower crown softened his aura. He was just an omega, being held by his alpha, they walked past the prying eyes and went further into the woods. Like any other mates would. 

….

They had strict boundaries. Villagers were not allowed to cross the border. The human territory was on the other side along with other non villagers. Only the ones who were granted consents to leave this village were allowed to do as they saw fit. Humans and wolves were not exactly civil. Hunters were around. It was at your own risk.

Baekhyun clutched onto Chanyeol's arm.Baekhyun had never traveled far from their village. He glanced at Chanyeol and gave his hand a little squish. "Channie? Where are we going?" Chanyeol pointed with his chin. "We are almost there." Baekhyun looked ahead and saw nothing but bushes. 

There was a really low tree trunk. Chanyeol blocked it with his hand so it could not hit Baekhyun. The smaller chewed his bottom lip and blushed. ‘That was nice.’ He thought. 

They crossed the pathways and finally reached the destination. The sight was so breathtaking. Baekhyun gasped. It was a waterfall and a lake. Chanyeol unwinded his arm and grabbed the smaller's hand Instead. "Careful of your steps pup." He led him through the backside. 

Baekhyun never knew that behind this waterfall there was a secret passageway. Chanyeol climbed up the big rock first. Then held his other hand out. Baekhyun took it and was hauled up, Baekhyun laughed softly. Chanyeol guided him in, his arm secured back to the smaller waist. "What are you laughing about pup?" 

"I'm not laughing. I find you adorable, alpha." They walked inside, Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol's arms and then stopped to hug him from the front. Chanyeol peered down and chuckled, all he saw was a beautiful flower boy hugging his torso, unwilling to let go. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later." He shook his head and pulled his head back. He could not explain it himself. That was different to how he felt with Jongin. Towards Chanyeol, as insane as it sounded, he felt indefinite tenderness. He felt warm at heart, he even felt like he could die for him.

Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun's nose between his knuckles, earning a small whine. "I'll show you something." Chanyeol said. They walked past the front entrance, It was eerie and intimidating. It was so dark. Was it safe to even go in? Baekhyun gripped firmly onto Chanyeol's hand. 

He heard water echoing through the stones. Was there a lake? They walked further in. Baekhyun gasped. He was right. There was a lake. It was more mesmerizing than the sight outside. Who would have thought that behind the waterfall was a hidden gem? The top of the cave was an opening. The sky and sunlight beamed through, illuminating the water. 

Baekhyun would never have thought that the water was crystal blue. There were fish in it and a flash of rainbow across the misty air. 

"Oh my god一Chanyeol this is beautiful."

"Want to hear a story?" Chanyeol mentioned.

Baekhyun nodded, "Yes."

Chanyeol let his hand go and walked forward. There were vines growing on the stones. Chanyeol was fiddling with the leaves as he gestured for Baekhyun to come as well.

"A long time ago, there was a king. He was an alpha. This was before the monarchy was overthrown. At that time he fell in love with his slave. The king would take her here, where it was just the two of them. He would present her a rose each day. This cave was their secret. One day the king proposed. She couldn't accept it. A slave at most would be a concubine, not a queen. She couldn't accept that she had to share her husband, so she left. The king waited for her, day after day. He plants a rose here. Eventually he married. He named his daughter after her. His love never came back, so he left this place for another pair of lovers. He hopes that they would find happiness, the one he wasn't blessed with."

Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hand, frowning. "That's so sad. Why did he remarry if he loved her?" 

Chanyeol chuckled, "Pup. Some of us can't wait forever for a person that's not coming back. Others may, but the king can't. He has his people to think about." 

"I adore you Baekhyun." Large hands squeezed onto smaller ones firmly. "Do you understand why I brought you here?" 

Their eyes met, the spark, the answer, and it was there. Just Baekhyun could not say it. So he asked. "Why?"

"Close your eyes." Chanyeol instructed. 

This was very familiar. He let his lashes flutter shut, his lips unconsciously parting the very slightest. His left hand was raised, there was a fiddling and rustling sound as something cold weighed on his palm. 

"Look." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun opened his eyes, not knowing what to expect. The glistening of iridescent shadow reflected off his silver orbs. He stared at it gapping. 

A rose. 

Chanyeol had given him an iridescent rose.

"I'm not the king. I won't let matters go that far. You can trust your decision and your heart with me." Chanyeol curled the omega's trembling fingers around the crystal stem. Baekhyun was shaking, he was on the verge of tears. That day had been a ride of emotions.

Baekhyun embraced his alpha. He did not care what the village said about them anymore. He would not let Chanyeol go, not even in his wildest dream. Park Chanyeol was his, just the way he was Chanyeol's. He pressed himself closer. "I adore you too Channie.No wait一"Baekhyun thought through his words and decided to say it. He wanted Chanyeol to know that he was sincere. "I love you. I don't know how or when it started. I believe I'm in love with Chanyeol." 

He hugged the alpha's neck, not wanting to see his expression."Don't push me away. Don't let me go. I'll be a good pup for you. I promise." Baekhyun shut his eyes. 

Chanyeol hugged his waist and hummed against his neck. "You're already a good pup, little Byun."

They hug each other like that for the longest time. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun on his back as they passed the woods and came back to the mansion after evening. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun's forehead a kiss before tucking him in. He told him he would be back very soon. Baekhyun was reluctant but held onto that promise. Chanyeol went. Baekhyun took Chanyeol's shirt and sniffed onto it before falling asleep.

Chanyeol arrived at his parent’s mansion. They weren't far off. The first place he went to was his mother's. He put on a pretentious smile and greeted her, "Mother. Have I interrupted you?" 

The older woman rose from her arm chair, "How is the Byun's son?"

"He's good." He could not say too much. Even his own parents could plot against him. That was the kind of household Chanyeol was raised in.

“Alright. But don't forget about your place." The beautiful woman whose age did nothing to her flashed her son a pearly smile that did not reach her eyes. "If you lose your title for this, you know what this means?"

"Yes." Chanyeol did not say more. His mother gave his wrist a squeeze and then pressed her red lips against his cheek; whispering. "Crush Jongin. Take everything away from him." 

Chanyeol had heard that since the beginning. It made him feel wary. He could not even call himself tired. Baekhyun coming to him was purely coincidental, fate. He never planned anything. But how was it possible for two alpha of different families to share a similar scent? Chanyeol did not believe in it either. 

So he confronted his mother, she told him everything.

Now it somewhat made more sense as to why his mother despised the Kim's. She did not mind him taking in Byun's son after learning that it was Jongin's ex mate. She could not have anyone threatening her son's position.

Not Kim Jongin.

No. Never. 

Half-brothers. 

Who would have thought? 

Chanyeol casted his eyes down and forced a splitting grin, "Yes, mother." 

Against his mother's ambition and his omega's revenge. Chanyeol had to be careful. 

....

Baekhyun was fast asleep in Chanyeol's room. The door cracked open, making a screech and then shut carefully. Baekhyun stirred awake at the slightest sound. He was waiting for Chanyeol. The mattress dipped in as Chanyeol crawled under the sheets, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck. He heard a soft, weary sigh on his neck, Baekhyun wanted to ask why, but he was too drowsy.

Was Chanyeol stressed? Baekhyun gave Chanyeol's dimples a kiss and secured him in a hug, just like how Chanyeol always did. 

There was warm breath ghosting against Baekhyun's neck. He woke up early this time, their position had not changed. Chanyeol's face was buried in the crook of his neck, their legs were tangled. 

Could he say that he felt happy?

He loved that moment. For once, he felt like an omega who was properly adored. Even by just this, it would be nice if he could build a happy reality with Chanyeol. 

He heard a groan, Chanyeol was waking up. Baekhyun pretended to sleep, screwing his eyes too tight. He was tense. He hoped Chanyeol would not realize. The weight on his chest was elevated, it felt so much lighter, warm brushes were on his lips. He instantly turned red. There was a deep, timbre chuckle, the bed creaked, followed by bathroom door closing.

Baekhyun threw the blanket over his head and covered his flamed cheeks. Maybe he should be bolder from now on. Maybe that way he could be more attractive and not be held by the nose like what Jongin did to him. 

……

Later in that afternoon, Baekhyun woke up and then turned to his left side of the bed. Chanyeol was not there. The mattress was quite cold. He carefully slipped out of the bed, stark naked. He wrapped himself in a thin white sheet, the hem was dragged along the floor as his bare feet slowly padded to Chanyeol's office. 

Chanyeol was sitting at his desk. His hair was combed back, wearing a white shirt and adorning a Rolex watch. He was signing away documents, his honey eyes were trained on the numbers.

Baekhyun made his approach. The sheet slipped off his shoulders as he sank to his knees and crawled gracefully between Chanyeol's long legs. The alpha sensed his presence. He could smell the omega's sweet fragrance from a distance. Baekhyun ducked under the desk. All that could be heard was the metallic zipper being undone. Baekhyun licked the cockhead first, then dragged his tongue down the veiny line. Chanyeol tensed his thighs and resumed reading through the papers. 

The omega knew how to cock suck. Chanyeol taught him well. He engulfed the head after moistening the most sensitive part and swallowed the whole length down his throat. He gagged a few times to stir Chanyeol's sadistic side.

The alpha spread his legs further. Baekhyun knew he had succeeded. He lapped at the cock, mewls and moans that escaped from his lips sounded so whorish. Which really was not wrong. Byun Baekhyun had officially become a whore for one alpha. 

He woke up with this cheap pain in his heart. He could not find a release. It was only when he was sucking Chanyeol's cock he felt like there was a cure. So he always kissed, licked and gagged over the monstrous length so Chanyeol would be pleased.

Park Chanyeol was his antidote.

The hot fluid was spilled in his cavern, trickling down his mouth like hot thick soup, Baekhyun was more than happy and relieved to know that cheap feeling would pass. He drank every single drop, not even letting the pre-cum go. The omega popped his mash of white hair from beneath the draw. That was when Chanyeol fell still. Baekhyun was licking at his shirt that covered his abdomen, his teeth were tugging at the button until it snapped off and spat it onto the floor. The pen in Chanyeol's grip dropped. Baekhyun was licking at his knuckles, his tongue giving extra love to the tattoos inked on his skin. The alpha had ten minutes to kill. Although he figured that it would be longer than that.

He rolled his chair back. Baekhyun dropped onto his knees and hands, eyes sultry and dark. The boy licked his cherry lips, seducing the alpha with such a small gesture. Chanyeol chuckled in amusement and stuck the digit with the Loey tattoo out for bait.

The omega fell right into it. Kissing the digit while eyeing the alpha. Baekhyun knew how much Chanyeol loved to see him like that. He went beyond. He turned around and leaned his head on the ground, his pretty ass full on exposure for view. Baekhyun seductively licked his fingertips and guided them to his heat. 

Chanyeol swallowed once, adam apple bobbing. He had not made his move. Or rather, he wanted to see what Baekhyun had up his sleeve. Seeing how Chanyeol had no intentions of penetrating him. Baekhyun took things literally into his own hands. He climbed up and straddled Chanyeol's lap. The alpha was surprised, Baekhyun hushed him by pushing the alpha's chest back. "I had a dream about you Mr.Park" The cock slid between the cleft of his ass as he spoke. Chanyeol hummed. "What was it about?" The crown head was just gliding back and forth, it had not gone in, but Baekhyun was riding onto it as though it was.

He released a soft moan, head pulling back and closed his eyes in pure bliss. The expansion of pale skin exposed for the other as the outline of his delicate throat emphasized. "It was about Jongin, he said he wanted to fuck me." The tip nudged at the fluttering hole. Baekhyun straightened his head and parted his mouth prettily.

Chanyeol’s brow furrowed, he was not pleased. “And? Did you let him?” 

"He's like the sun and you're the moon. He takes things slow and steady, you do it fast and brutal. But you know what Mr.Park? I like you way more." The cock was about to stick in.

Chanyeol blocked it by gripping at the tip so Baekhyun's weight could not slide down. "No. I don’t want to be more. You have to decide." 

Baekhyun groaned. He was so wet. His slick was leaking onto Chanyeol's knuckle. "Will I be punished if I give the wrong answer?"

"Yes." Chanyeol announced. "Choose."

Baekhyun found Chanyeol's wrist and pulled it away without much effort. "I choose you." The omega said. "I choose to co-exist in your shadow and be your exclusive cum dump. I choose to waltz with you in the dark my alpha. No one can ever compare to you and your cunning flaws. Let me be the storm in your rain."

He drilled his ass fully on the alpha's cock and moaned in pleasure. He beat his ass cheeks on the man's lap. His riding was vigorous, knees trembling from the effort. He spilled his dirty moans in Chanyeol's ears and watched how they flushed red. The alpha could not do anything. He was being fucked. That was what it was. Baekhyun was the one controlling and Chanyeol had no say in it. The only thing he could do was clutch onto that bouncing ass and hold it into place.

Baekhyun was not mocking him. 

He was threatening him. Chanyeol pressed his digits in the soft mounds, he growled, eyes flickering menacingly.

Byun Baekhyun you bitch.

He came inside. There was no escape to start with, Baekhyun's walls were clenching onto his shaft in a dead clasp. Their hips and ass rock. Baekhyun was full of Chanyeol's seeds. He moved back from their sticky front and grabbed the alpha's wrist. Chanyeol stared at him. Baekhyun placed it over his cum filled tummy and squeezed the alpha's hand.

"Don't disappoint me." Baekhyun recited. Those were the exact same words Chanyeol had once said to him. Baekhyun’s fingers raked through his alpha’s locks while their eyes were locked in.

Baekhyun also did not tolerate failure.

........

Their sex made everything too sticky. Chanyeol had just finished his shower, his hair was damp and slicked back, there was only a towel that was good gracious enough to hide the indecent. Chanyeol was in the middle of drying his hair, Baekhyun back hugged him, not minding his wet skin. Chanyeol stopped then, staring at the mirror and caught a shy smile spreading on his omega who was unaware. The taller man turned around, grabbed the smaller male's bottom and hauled him up the counter, he trapped himself between his omega's thigh and pressed butterfly kiss upon the slope of that beautiful neck. Baekhyun giggled, his fingers carding through semi dried hair.

"Do you like me that much?" Chanyeol pressed another kiss to Baekhyun's neck. 

The smaller nodded innocently. He did. A lot.

Chanyeol hummed, he circled his arm around Baekhyun's waist and stared at those crystal eyes. "It feels nice, for once. Having someone wait for me to come home." Chanyeol saw how the rosy tint bloomed across those cheeks that oddly reminded him of mochi.

Sometimes Baekhyun did not know if he still wanted to exact his revenge. He was so happy with Chanyeol right then. Chanyeol was a good lover. He would give him kisses and cuddles, teach him new things and make him learn instead of protect. He fed his mouth and hole well.

Maybe it was the way Chanyeol penetrated him. The way he made him feel so high and satisfied, like walking on clouds of adrenaline. 

It was unbelievable how Chanyeol looked ravishing and composed after putting on a black long sleeve, hair gelled back while he, god. Baekhyun looked like he just fought rats. 

Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's poor ass. Baekhyun instantly flopped into his arm and jutted his lips out. "It hurts. Kiss me to make it better." Chanyeol dipped down to plant a slow kiss. "You asked for it. Who told you to blow me?" That only earned him a whine from the omega. "I like being with you Channie. I'm glad you're my alpha... You make me happy." He found Chanyeol's fingers and played with them. "I'm somehow glad that Jongin gave up on me. Otherwise I wouldn't have met you."

"Me too pup. I like you by my side." Chanyeol was sincere as he said that. He gave Baekhyun a kiss on the cheek. He could not hold onto Baekhyun today. Baekhyun's family had a gathering. Baekhyun already advised his plan so this would be the start.

"Tell me how it goes."

He could see the wavering in Baekhyun's iris, his pup was reluctant.

Baekhyun gave him a nod and then went on his tip toe to give Chanyeol one last kiss before whispering. 

"You won't be disappointed."


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise

Fake attitudes, fake laughs, snobbish faces. God. Baekhyun wanted to go home. Even though he was at home, he wanted to go back to the Park's mansion, where Chanyeol was. Was it shameless to say that while his aunty was flashing her pearly teeth and sickly red lipstick, Baekhyun could only think about wearing lipstick next time he put Chanyeol's cock in his mouth? 

"Baekhyun." His father called him. 

Right. He almost forgot. 

"Yes father." His stomach churned at that tittle.

"Jongin and Kyungsoo will be here soon. Go and greet them." 

The chair screeched as it was pushed back. He mustered a polite smile and nodded. As he walked away from the table, the smile on his face was replaced by a scoff. He waited by the door. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo came in well-dressed suits that were a match. Well of course. Baekhyun himself was wearing a white shirt with grey spotted patterns, one side tucked in and the first collar unbuttoned. He was a bit more casual, but that was all so more alluring with his dark, sultry makeup and a hint of his perfume. He had controlled the amount this time. Baekhyun stayed far away from his father and the rest of the alphas. He did a test run with Chanyeol before coming. Not too close, or else they would burn.

He maintained his sweet smile and strode down the stairs, welcoming the two traitors. "Welcome. Long time no see." Jongin gave Baekhyun a sheepish smile. Baekhyun hated him for that. He probably thought they were on good terms. Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo, the smaller one gave him a timid nod. Great. All the important figures were there. "Please come in." Baekhyun led them in.

All his snobbish relatives were there, they kissed Kyungsoo's cheeks and told him how beautiful he looked. Baekhyun's parents played along, not entirely happy but not entirely concerned. Baekhyun had Chanyeol. So despite the little remarks and hidden agendas, Baekhyun was not bothered by how they complimented Kyungsoo and Jongin. Their whole family knew. Baekhyun was discarded. The mark that had been freshly imprinted onto Kyungsoo's neck was solid proof. Baekhyun did not make a comment. Chanyeol taught him that less means more. Act naive and dumb. They would not see you as a threat. Baekhyun put on his A class acting. He was collected, smiling through every conversation that was thrown his way. 

Baekhyun had a wine glass in hand. Jongin eyed it from the corner. Perhaps they had become distanced. Baekhyun never drank before. His thoughts were dropped half way as Kyungsoo tugged on his shirt. He looked at his petite mate who seemed a little pale. "Soo, do you want to rest?" The smaller nodded. Jongin excused them and led the omega to the couch so he could rest. 

That was when the question popped. His nosy aunty was first to ask. "Kyungsoo my dear, are you okay?" Kyungsoo was sweating. He nodded once. "Yes mother." Jongin stood up and told him that he would get him some water. Baekhyun drowned his wine, bitter taste in his stomach. He made his approach. “Jongin." The name was foreign on Baekhyun's tongue. The said man turned. Baekhyun did not know whether his heart was still aching, or whether it was resentment. "How is Kyungsoo?"

"He isn't well. He has been sick these past few days but it's not a flu. He said he was feeling better so we came." Jongin collected the glass and poured the water in. His expression was conflicted. Lies. Kyungsoo would never come out even if he was sick. He did it to show off. Baekhyun stepped a little closer. He saw how Jongin's knuckles paled. "That's not good. You should take him home later." Baekhyun innocently brushed their fingers together as he took the jug from Jongin's grasp and poured himself a glass. "How are you Baekhyun?" Jongin sounded concerned. Baekhyun shook his head. "Nothing has changed. I'm getting married to him." He brought the glass rim to lips, aware that Jongin was staring. "Has he hurt you?" Baekhyun wanted to snort. But he could not. He nodded his head, deflating his shoulders so he looked sad. Yeah, Chanyeol hurt him. When he beat his cock in him too hard and messed his inside. Jongin sighed. "Why can't you leave him?" Baekhyun met him eye to eye. "Jongin, you need to understand. I'm an abandoned omega. For the sake of my family reputation, I had to." That made Jongin feel guilty instantly. Baekhyun did not lie. Everything was all his and Kyungsoo's fault. 

Kyungsoo cried out. He clutched his stomach and then everyone was at his side. Jongin rushed to his side. Everyone saw kyungsoo as a fragile little lamb. Only Baekhyun saw him for what he was. The quiet ones were the cruelest. Baekhyun sure would like to know what kyungsoo had in hand. He joined the crowd and pretended to care. "Quick! Take him to my room. He can rest there." He even gathered Kyungsoo's arm and slung it over his shoulder. Everyone was surprised. Jongin snapped out and helped. They put Kyungsoo in his bed. Truthfully, Kyungsoo did look quite pale and sick. He covered the male and had Jongin kneeled next to him. Baekhyun deliberately brought him to his room. His room had never changed since Jongin had left. There were things in this room that Jongin had once given him. At one point, Jongin was not just his first love. He was his best friend. His only friend. That was only understood by the two of them. Every single thing, whether it was a candy wrap, gift, or even that leaf he had presented to him one day because he found a unique one. He kept it all. 

Baekhyun left the room. Giving them space. He entered the room adjacent, back pressed against the wall, arms folded as he listened. There was murmuring. Jongin was asking how he was feeling. There was a moment of silence. Kyungsoo said something that Baekhyun couldn't catch. "Really? For real?" He heard Jongin say. Baekhyun furrowed his brows. Kyungsoo said soft yes. There was silence again. Baekhyun waited. Kyungsoo finally said it. Maybe he knew Baekhyun was right next door because he could feel it. Intuition. 

"We're going to be parents." 

Baekhyun froze.

.......

Wet smacking of lips on a veiny, thick shaft. Baekhyun bobbed his head up and down, wetting the head and then took it all in his warm mouth. Chanyeol signed his documents, humming. "So, Jongin knocked him up?" The only answer he received was Baekhyun's moan. "What do you plan next?" Chanyeol was being sarcastic. Baekhyun could not answer. His mouth was too busy with his cock. Baekhyun only popped the meat, his lips puffy and swollen. "That child is innocent. The plan has to change." Chanyeol stopped reading the paper works. He dropped his pen and grabbed the base of his cock, Baekhyun's tiers were glistening. He guided the releasing head to those lips and Baekhyun was only too glad to devour them. "What to do pup? It seems like we have underestimated them." Baekhyun was choking. Chanyeol had thrust in, blocking his airway. He grabbed onto his alpha's knees and tried to push him back. Chanyeol let him do so. "So what do you plan? You know Kyungsoo being pregnant would only make you look bad." The boy beneath him was dying. 

Chanyeol's cock was thrusting in and out of his portal hole. He was talking in such a nonchalant manner. "Hey Baekhyun. Are you listening?" Chanyeol drew a smug grin, pumping his girth one last time and then filled that mouth good with richness. Baekhyun gagged hard and withdrew his head, coughing into his hand as cum dripped from his lips. Chanyeol rolled his office chair back and hooked his index and thumb beneath Baekhyun's chin. Not minding his semen. "How about we have one too?" Chanyeol suggested. Baekhyun flamed beetroot. His hole moistened immediately upon hearing that. "No—" "Why not?” Chanyeol chuckled. He was joking again and Baekhyun knew that. "Because I want to be with you a little longer before we have one." Baekhyun climbed onto his feet, ripped his tight leather pants down and positioned himself on top of Chanyeol's crotch, one hand went on Chanyeol's shoulder, his ass sank down, mouth parted as he felt whole. Chanyeol situated himself back comfortably. He placed his left hand on Baekhyun's hip for support. "Then why are you on my dick?" Baekhyun squirmed onto the cock and dangled his arms over Chanyeol's shoulder. "I'm just using what's mine." Baekhyun retorted. Chanyeol was amused. He did not move. Just cock warmed.

Baekhyun was not sad about Kyungsoo being pregnant. He was frustrated. He had to change the game plan. At times like that, Baekhyun needed Chanyeol's advice. "What would you do?" The taller hummed. "I wouldn't care if Kyungsoo is knocked up. As long as the motive is achieved, I can still make them an escape goat." Chanyeol leaned in and nuzzled his nose in Baekhyun's neck, his breath tickling. Baekhyun arched his head and moaned. "What.. What's your motive?" Baekhyun was trying hard not to grind his hips. Chanyeol went quiet for a moment. Just airy breaths and throats hummed, Chanyeol's arm tightened. "I want to leave this hell hole. I want to take you with me, we'll go traveling. You can take the map, I won't mind getting lost. We're going on an adventure, I'll show you the devil's den in the Northern side. When we are ready we can settle down. I don't mind having as many pups as you want. Somewhere not here." Baekhyun was not sure if what Chanyeol was saying was true or just another joke. Regardless, he was tearing up. "Do you really mean it?" "Yeah." Chanyeol’s eyes fell shut. "I really mean it." He added in the end. Baekhyun hugged him, he buried his nose and took deep whiffs of Chanyeol's scent. He never knew how much Chanyeol wanted to leave this place. It was always the other way around.

Power. Status. Wealth. 

Chanyeol rocked Baekhyun like he was lulling a baby. The only exception was his cock was getting hard from this. Baekhyun peeled himself back and started to do small bounces. He was lubricating the girth with his filthy slick as they talked. 

"Do you trust me Baekhyun?" 

"Will you hurt me?" 

Chanyeol was taken aback. 

Baekhyun chuckled softly at his reaction. He was learning how Chanyeol talked. "Would you Channie?" 

The older male was mute. He let out a soft sigh, then kissed Baekhyun's lips. "No. I won't. You're mine now. I don't hurt what's mine." 

Baekhyun pressed their cheeks together. "Then I trust you alpha. I trust that you will think about us." 

"Cheeky little monster." 

Baekhyun was learning fast.

The omega's expression ashened, a flash of wickedness crossed his innocent features; it was a play. "I'm getting better at it, aren't I?" Chanyeol laughed. "Maybe. Still needs polishing." Baekhyun dragged his hips and grinded down on that meaty cock, moaning in bliss. "I wasn't lying. I do trust you." He did another bounce and smeared his bottom against Chanyeol's rough hairy thigh. "Really? Pup isn't scared anymore about me deceiving?" Chanyeol found Baekhyun's hip and supported him from falling too far back. "I am. But you're my alpha now. You said it yourself. We co-exist. You will have to tell me in the end." Chanyeol was glad Baekhyun finally understood that. "You've been seducing me so far pup, and in the end you actually want to know what else is up my sleeve while getting sex?" 

Baekhyun's hip was rocking, it felt too good. He could not even think straight as Chanyeol talked. "Whore. Listen." A smack came onto the smaller thigh and Baekhyun cried out, humping on the member faster than he initially was doing. Chanyeol watched the way his cock went in and out of the pink puffy hole that was wetting the stool in body fluids. The alpha was being challenged. His omega really liked to mess with him. 

He did not do anything. Not even a small thrust or supporting hand. Chanyeol retracted them all and retorted to watching the pretty boy bounce relentlessly on his lap, nipples swollen and peeking out of his white shirt, begging to be sucked. Baekhyun was enjoying himself too much. He was getting bold. His voice just got louder and louder. He did not care about getting caught. 

Chanyeol was his. 

Co-exist.

Perhaps it was time to say it. Seeing how pleased Baekhyun was on getting closer to his high, Chanyeol dropped the bomb. "Jongin and I are half blood brothers." The inner muscles spasmed in as the news gradually sank in. Baekhyun's eyes and pupils were blown out of proportion from shock and lust. Chanyeol chuckled softly at the response. He finally moved his cock, dragging inside Baekhyun's sensitive insides. "Isn't that what you've been waiting for?" Chanyeol added. He gave Baekhyun's globes a good slap and liked the way Baekhyun gasped. The walls were coiling tighter, it was suffocating his girth. He punched the head in, forcing the birthing canal to open up his omega's womb. 

Baekhyun did not even think of this. How? What? Was that why their scents were alike? His trail of thoughts were cut short as he clutched his stomach. Chanyeol's cock was bulging an outline on his abdomen and it made him feel too full to think further. "Are you serious?" Baekhyun somehow mentioned asking. That revelation was hard to digest. "Yeah. Father had an affair with Jongin's mother. A whole lame love story." Chanyeol said while he released his potent seeds inside the other's womb. 

"Wait—Chanyeol. Does that mean you lured me into this? You knew from the beginning?" Baekhyun was scandalized. He was being fucked full while hearing this revelation. It sounded like something Chanyeol would do. 

"No." The alpha cut in. "Like I said. I didn't. Coincidence." 

"How is that possible? How will anyone believe in this? This is一" Baekhyun couldn't finish. 

Chanyeol had grabbed his chin and made him look straight into his eyes. "Maybe you should trust in it. The fact that you and I are meant to be." 

A shiver shot down Baekhyun's spine as his neck became hot. His mind was running blank. Everything made more sense. Yet at the same time it did not. 

It should not matter right? 

The main question was not answered. "So. What exactly is your real motive?" Baekhyun needed to know. 

Chanyeol leaned in and kissed his lips. "I already told you." "

I thought you were testing me."

"We're mates. Like you said, I have to think about us." Chanyeol tugged into a smug smirk. 

"I wished you told me earlier. It changes everything." Baekhyun shook his head. 

Chanyeol ran his hand over his knees, an act of comforting. "Does it change your intentions against Kyungsoo?" 

"Yes it does." Baekhyun was conflicted again. "I was going to let them go." 

"You can if you want. But just know that once you do, your enemies will hurt you." Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun's hair from the back. 

Baekhyun groaned. "The baby is innocent. But knowing he is pregnant annoys me. I don't want to harm him or the baby. I want something else." 

"Tell me." 

Baekhyun's brow knitted. "I'll tell you. But you need to tell me everything. I won't know how to do this without your hand." 

Chanyeol laughed. "Of course I would. Alpha will always help his little pup." 

Baekhyun received a kiss on his mouth, which led to another tongue fight, which also led to a stomach swollen, womb hurting and too much cum gushing.

......

"How is he?" His mother had asked. She could see the traces of cum on the table. One did not need to ask more, they were good. "He is falling for it." Chanyeol unfolded his arms and tucked it into his pocket. 

"Once you're done with him, we'll pick someone even better. I don't like you wearing Jongin's broken shoes." 

"He is not broken mother. Jongin never touched him. He is mine." Chanyeol was firm. 

His mother turned her chin and scoffed. "Don't tell me you've fallen in love?" Chanyeol lowered his head and chuckled. "Didn't mother say that there is no such thing as love? Otherwise Jongin wouldn't have existed." She wasn't impressed. She approached him, each step calculating as her heels clanked against the polished floor. "Don't forget who gave you this life. This all." She threw the invitation to the table and turned away and met the door. Chanyeol found the envelope and peeled it open. It was very elegant. A wedding invitation he saw.

A ruckus came from the wardrobe. Chanyeol paid no heed to it. The door squeaked open and a figure came out. Chanyeol glimpsed at the invitation once and then turned to Baekhyun. He handed the card to the omega. Baekhyun accepted it and skimmed through it. 

"Oh." 

In gold embroidery letters were Kyungsoo and Jongin's name.

'You're invited.' 

"You would be receiving one as well." Chanyeol said, then he looked over his shoulder. "If Kyungsoo is really pregnant then they are exempted from second examination." Baekhyun stared at the invitation blankly. Chanyeol collected the perfume bottle that sat on the bedside post, adjacent to the bed that he now shared with Baekhyun. "What's on your mind?" He asked while inspecting the bottle. It was still full. "Is it even worth it? This revenge." Baekhyun asked himself. He was not sure anymore. A chuckle was heard. Baekhyun was hesitating. Of course he would. He was too soft hearted. 

"Don't know. Why don't we see?" 

Baekhyun's eyes were trained on the name 

Do Kyungsoo. 

It would have been him. 

Byun Baekhyun. 

Between listening to the devil on his right, or the bit of sanity that he had left, Chanyeol spoke louder.

.......

"Nini." Kyungsoo shuffled himself forward and pressed against the other's shoulder. Jongin turned towards him and smiled. They held each other. The two of them are picture perfect. A happy ending. They were going to expect a pup on the way. Jongin and Kyungsoo were getting married. What more could there be? "I've gained approval from the Park's. After we get married, we can start our own." They had always wanted to leave that village. Jongin did not want to be the head of the leader. He wanted to venture out and start something of his own. He never liked that village. Never liked the atmosphere. They were going to be free. Kyungsoo pushed himself into his mates arms. That was a dream come true. Their happiness was right around the corner and it was too wonderful.

Their wedding was in ten days. Jongin went out and Kyungsoo stayed at home. Jongin had met Baekhyun while he was on errand. The scars on Baekhyun's face had disappeared after a month of healing. They found somewhere to sit. A cup of coffee over conversation. Jongin sipped the coffee silently. "Thank you Baekhyun." Baekhyun lifted the ceramic cup and took a slow drag. They both knew. Jongin owed Baekhyun that. He owed him far too much. "If there is anything, let me know." Jongin told him. Baekhyun dropped his cup down slowly. "Would you really do it?" "Yes." There was a determination in Jongin's tone. Baekhyun sighed wearily and put his hand over his stomach. "I know about the second examination. Chanyeol has been abusing me for weeks." His eyes glossed over. Jongin's eyes saddened.“He doesn't let me rest. I have a new bruise every day. He rapes me Nini一” his ex-mate’s orbs were glowing furiously. 

Baekhyun cut his sentence mid-way so he sounded pitiful. He emphasized on the alpha's nickname. Specifically to provoke him. "Now I'm pregnant.." That somehow burned out the flames as horror over-washed Jongin. "What?" Baekhyun had tears collected in his eye duct. He pressed a hand over his tummy and rubbed the non-forming swell. "I told him. I said we can't do the examination. I-I'll miscarriage. He said he doesn't care. He has to be the head Alpha. I'm scared Nini. I don't want to do it on the day I get married to that devil." Baekhyun was crying then. Jongin placed his hand over his and squeezed it ."What do you need me to do?" Jongin asked. "I want to run away. I—I need to leave. I can't stay with him. He will hurt us. Please Nini.. Help me. I need to escape." "I'll talk with Kyungsoo." Baekhyun nodded his head and dried his tears with the back of his hand. 

Meanwhile Kyungsoo was at home. A knock was on his door. He carefully moved from the living room and opened the door. No one. There was a package on the floor. He crouched and picked the package up. There was something solid inside. He could not see who the sender was. 

Just a note inside that said, ‘How much do you trust him?’ 

He did not know what that was. He clutched on his tummy protectively and then inserted the tape inside the record. The television screen blurred out. It was black and white at what seems to be a corridor. Baekhyun entered the scene. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes as Jongin came running after and yanked his cousin. 

It happened.

The kiss. 

Kyungsoo sat there on the floor for a long time. The television screen has gone white, sounds of statistics lingered in the background.

Where did Jongin go that day? 

That sickly sweet fragrance. Kyungsoo had caught a whiff of it before. 

It was on Baekhyun. 

Jongin was with Baekhyun. 

Why did he not tell him…?

(How much do you trust him?)

Kyungsoo held onto his stomach. A pain throbbed through.

.......

Kyungsoo laid in his bed as Jongin dipped into the sheet and spooned him. Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He became tense. That scent. "Where did you go?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin nuzzled his nose in his mates head. "Went out to sort something." The alpha answered. "Like what?" Kyungsoo did not mean to sound possessive. Jongin was quite. He could feel his alpha tensing. “I met Baekhyun. We just talked." Jongin confessed. There was nothing to hide since Baekhyun was okay with everything being said. Kyungsoo was not accepting that explanation. "To what?" Kyungsoo interrogated. Jongin peeled himself back and Kyungsoo took it as rejection. "Baekhyun needs my help Soo. I owe him this. He is pregnant. His mate isn't good to him and I need to help him." 

Pregnant? Kyungsoo's face turned red. "By who? You?" Jongin was dumbfounded by that question. "What? No. Of course not." "What are you hiding? I saw the way you looked at him at that gathering. You came home the first time, head bleeding and smelling like a one night stand. What aren't you telling me!?" Kyungsoo sat up and threw the pillow at Jongin, hitting him repetitively. Jongin tried to block it with his arms and grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Soo! Let me explain! The baby is not mine!" Kyungsoo smacked him across the face. "YOU KISSED HIM."

It stung. He did not know how to explain to Kyungsoo that he did not know why he did what he did that day. The question was, how did Kyungsoo find out? "How.. How do you know?" That shattered Kyungsoo's last bit off trust in him. He collected himself and grabbed his bag. Jongin grabbed onto his waist and tried to stop him. "Where are you going?" Kyungsoo swat him off. "Don't touch me." He stormed out of the room, abandoning Jongin there alone.

The room became dead silent.

......

A drag of white tendrils drift about pink cherry lips. It complimented the sultry gaze that the omega held. With his black attire and leather jeans, his silver hair styled back and parting at forehead. Chanyeol hooked his thumb underneath those perky chin and stole the cigarette smoke that was floating in the omega’s mouth. 

Baekhyun liked cigarettes. Maybe because Chanyeol's kiss always tasted like one. They inflated his lungs from the inside, the moment he realized he was too high on the addiction, like a drug full of pastels and heaven, he was walking on cloud nine. 

Knock knock. 

Baekhyun knew who it would be. The maid opened the door. "Master. There is a gentleman by the name Kim Jongin downstairs." The alpha and the omega had not broken their eye contact. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a playful kiss and put his palm across his crotch. "Be rough." Baekhyun said it with a smile and then went onto his knees, unbuckling the belt and zip. Chanyeol sat himself back on his office chair. Baekhyun's mouth is on his cock, the show has started. "Tell him to come up." Chanyeol informed the maid. Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of Baekhyun's head and forced the shaft in. Go rough? The gagging that came from the omega was just the start. 

Jongin was at the door. The sight that greeted him was not the very least he expected. The table was only to Chanyeol's below Chanyeol's knee level. Baekhyun's head could be seen, it was boring back and forth, the sound was lewd and the room smelled of sex. 

Jongin fastened his knuckle and approached the table, stopping a meter away. "What brings you here Mr Kim?" Jongin silently left the tape on the table, along with the approval of their leave. "What is the meaning of this?" Chanyeol glanced at the documents and fastened his grip on Baekhyun's hair. The boy choked, crying out in muffled words. Jongin tried to remain composed. But again seeing his ex-mate like that, it hurt him. "Stop doing that. He is pregnant for heaven sake!" 

Chanyeol did not stop. Or rather he stared at Baekhyun's pretty face. 'Seriously Baekhyun?' Baekhyun sucked on the tip relatively hard as a response, the alpha groaned. He picked on the act from where Baekhyun left off. "Why do you seem more concerned than me? You're the one who abandoned him." Every word was a dagger. The truth hurt. Jongin was no different to what Chanyeol was doing. Chanyeol pulled the meat out of the boy's mouth, drawing a long thread of saliva. "Hey Baekhyun. You hear that? Your ex-lover says I'm hurting you." Baekhyun shook his head frantically and then turned back to look at Jongin with pleading eyes. His lips were red and puffy from sucking and his eye bags were heavy. He looked tortured. Chanyeol laughed. He directed the omega back onto his shaft and made him continue sucking, showing his ex-mate that Byun Baekhyun was no longer his. 

Jongin could only grit his teeth. 

The Park's son went on. 

The fire was wild, enraged. 

"That tape was just a gentle reminder. No one told you to repeat your mistakes. You wanted to leave, you've got it now. Don't try to act like a hero." He shoved Baekhyun's face down onto his thickness, the length hitting so deep it went all the way past the throat, forming a bulge out. Baekhyun's nose was burying in the hair, the poignant musky scent was driving him dizzy. He could faint from that. How pathetic? His ex-mate was on other side trying to save him, his alpha was raping his mouth. 

Baekhyun came in his jeans, soiling the floor beneath. The two alpha's could smell it. The omega slick and the sweet fragrance of Perfume. Perfect combination. It was a clear statement. Chanyeol's ejaculation of hot liquid that came shooting down the boy's mouth, practically burning and forcing him to swallow was what did the final touch. Jongin had no say. The truth was laid out. 

Jongin left the room. 

Not once looking back. 

The moment the door closed Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up by the shoulder. The silver male was giggling, Chanyeol lightly flicked his nose and made him sit sideways across his lap, not bothering to zip. "Really? Pregnant?" Chanyeol found it funny how Baekhyun had added that to the script. 

Baekhyun fixed Chanyeol's hair and then cupped his handsome face. "It's for later." 

"Care to tell? You did paint me as quite the rapist and abuser." 

"It's to deal with your mom and get rid of your problems." Baekhyun shifted his position so the cock slipped between the cleft of his ass and cushion there. 

"My problems?" Chanyeol was gravely interested now. "

Yes you Mr. Devil. Give me a kiss first and I'll tell you."

Baekhyun received a kiss on the cheek. 

He whined. "No not that!" 

Chanyeol shrugged. "You didn't specify." 

Baekhyun crossed his arms and huffed. "On my lips. Do it wrong and I'll punch you in the face."

Chanyeol chuckled heartily, his lips coming in to brush against the other's tiers, causing an airy friction. Baekhyun inched closer and closed the gaps properly. God. He wanted to ride Chanyeol again. That was not healthy. they did it twice that morning and three times yesterday. Before the tongues could be involved, Chanyeol broke it off and held Baekhyun's left hip. 

"Tell me." 

The omega was a bit out of breath. He wanted more but then was not the time. "From the start until now, you've never really moved a single finger. You're encouraging me to do all." 

"And?" Chanyeol raised his brow.

Baekhyun stared into those eyes. "From the part where you said we'll co-exist. To the part you said you want to run away with me. Your motives have changed and you keep luring me further into the bait of exacting this revenge. You let me listen to your mother's conversation, you do all these runs and turns and make me come back to where I was. This entire time, you, Park Chanyeol never did anything." 

"So are you trying to make me contribute?" Chanyeol chuckled. 

"No. I'm not doing this for revenge. I'm doing this for us." Baekhyun stated. 

"How so?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Remember that time you tore those bastards apart when they tried to rape me? I couldn't kill them, so you did it for me. This time it’s the same." 

Perhaps it was the way Baekhyun said it. His tone. It sounded like the Alpha, but not quite. There was something else that Chanyeol was not able to predict. Just how deep could Lucifer fall before he hit rock bottom and rose from hell's havoc? 

"Be careful pup." 

"I won't use my own hands. I'll be borrowing someone else's." Baekhyun leaned his head against Chanyeol's shoulder and tucked his face in the neck. Chanyeol was wordless. He just wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, holding him. They were lovers like that. A devil and his Lucifer in another. Either way. Someone had to be sacrificed in that chess.

....

Jongin found Kyungsoo in the far outskirts. Kyungsoo was mad at him. Jongin explained everything and held him in his arms, saying he just wanted to help Baekhyun. He did not have any feeling for his ex or anything like that, he was drunk. He did not know what had happened. Who would believe in that story? But because he had no choice, they had a baby on the way. So he went home with him. But the truth of Jongin kissing Baekhyun was concrete. He was back with Jongin, but it will never be the same again. 


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and a baby

Baekhyun was brushing his teeth. Chanyeol was still asleep in bed. It was a Saturday. Chanyeol was exhausted from work. He wiped his mouth clean and then slowly crawled to the edge. He dropped a kiss on Chanyeol's jaw, hearing him grunt and then dropped another one. Something yanked him down. Baekhyun's cheek landed on Chanyeol's uneven chest and he became content. He did not disturb his alpha's sleep afterwards. 

‘How much do you know him?’

If Baekhyun was asked this instead of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun would have answered that he did not know Chanyeol that well. All he knew was that Chanyeol adored him. He saw it in the way Chanyeol looked at him. The eye does not lie. Even for a deceiver like Chanyeol. he could not conceal true concerns and affection. Like how after Chanyeol had woken up, Baekhyun was in the kitchen making something. 

What Baekhyun had in his soup was terrifying一it was bubbling and there was something creepy moving inside. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's lips on his nape, a big palm on his tummy. He turned around and smiled bright. "Morning Channie." Chanyeol had his eyes closed. He did not dare to look. "Morning baby. Cooking?" Baekhyun turned around to turn the stove off. "It's my first time. I hope you like it." Chanyeol swallowed hard. He opened his eyes and gave his mate a good deserving kiss. "Acting like a good husband already hm." Baekhyun felt giddy hearing that. 

Chanyeol did not make a single complaint as he drank the whole thing. Not even a sweat or a grimacing expression.

And the next day. "Mr. Park is sick. What did he eat? He is severely food poisoned." The doctor put his equipment back into his bag. Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip and stared at Chanyeol anxiously. "F-food poison?" Chanyeol was on the bed, brows knitted in, his forehead had a sheer line of perspiration,he was running on a fever. Baekhyun thought back, it must have been that soup he made. "Don't worry Mr Byun. Just make sure the patient takes regular medicine and Mr. Park should be okay. I will come by another time." Junmyeon bowed his head and made his leave. 

Baekhyun kneeled at the bedside and held Chanyeol's hand. Before he knew it, he started to cry. A hand came to wipe his face. It was very gentle, Baekhyun sniffled hard and pressed his cheek against Chanyeol's palm. "Silly Alpha! Stupid Chanyeol! Why didn't you tell me the soup was bad?!"

"It wasn't bad though." Chanyeol's voice was hoarse. He coughed a little and Baekhyun gasped. He quickly helped the alpha into a sitting position and swallowed dry. Chanyeol's face was so pale. That was his fault. Chanyeol was a busy man. Baekhyun knew that. Chanyeol hardly had any leisure time. When he did, it was always spent with him. Chanyeol would sometimes take him to the gardens to have a stroll. He would bring strawberries for him, because Baekhyun loved berries. 

He sniffled more. Chanyeol saw how his omega was not going to stop and decided to pull him in. "Don't cry. I am not dead. You're crying like your man is gone." Baekhyun buried his nose in Chanyeol's shoulder, wetting the shirt. "No shut up.. I'm a failed omega." Chanyeol hooked his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder and exhaled softly. "My good baby. Don't cry anymore okay?" He closed his eyes, feeling dizzy, he could not speak more. Baekhyun's face warmed up. That reminded him of that night when Chanyeol was woken by his ungodly pee hours. 

Baekhyun set his heart to nurse Chanyeol back to his health. Baekhyun diligently fed Chanyeol medicines. Chanyeol had a cold towel over his forehead and Baekhyun never left once. Junmyeon came on the second day. "He is recovering fast. He should be good by end of this week." Baekhyun saw that the doctor was about to leave and stopped him. "Wait doctor. I have a question." Junmyeon nodded. "What is it?" Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol who was deep in his slumber state. "Chanyeol and I... Don't use protections. I don't have enough pills left. I'm worried I'll still be pregnant even with them. Is there anything?" 

It was safe to tell the doctor: Junmyeon was the Park's personal doctor. He would not tell anyone about their secret relationship. 

"Well, unfortunately no. There is nothing. The only thing that can do is wolf-bane. But that is very hard to obtain and it's highly dangerous. It can cause future infertility. I'll pre subscribe you with the same birth controls. Use that promptly and it should be okay." 

Wolf-bane. 

Was not that the same ingredient as the one Chanyeol had put in the Perfume? Baekhyun did not know it caused infertility or it was a risky substance. He only knew it was banned. 

……

The next day Chanyeol was almost recovered. Baekhyun had the chef brew him soup. He blew over the hot fluid before feeding it to Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol somehow acted indifferent. He was not like how he was in the beginning: Intimidating and aggressive. Neither was he like after they mated: Cool, calculating and flirty. Chanyeol's face was flushed and his big round eyes were droopy. Baekhyun felt like he was seeing a different side. Chanyeol took a slow sip of the ginseng soup and sighed heavily. Baekhyun wiped the man's mouth with a napkin. Chanyeol had not been looking at him. Baekhyun wondered if he felt unwell still.

"Alpha? Are you feeling bad anywhere?" 

Chanyeol shook his head innocently. The omega did not understand. A frown appeared on his pretty face.

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol coughed a little into his own hand and looked to the left. Baekhyun could have sworn he saw Chanyeol's cheeks flushing harder. "Tonight can you.. Sleep with me instead of watching over?" 

Baekhyun wanted to say yes but he was not sure if that was a good idea. "Um. I'm not sure if that's good." 

Baekhyun never thought he would see that day. 

Chanyeol was pouting. POUTING. 

"But I can't sleep well when you aren't there." 

"Really?" Baekhyun tried to act cool. Thank the lord. Finally he could tease Chanyeol. "What if I say no?" 

Chanyeol tilted his head and stared wide eyed like a giant lost puppy. "I don't know. What should I do?" There was no hint of playfulness. Chanyeol was genuinely asking. 

Baekhyun raised his chin artfully. "Do something cute." 

Chanyeol blinked slowly. Then proceeded to stare at his shirt and began unbuttoning. Baekhyun swallowed hard. He saw the way those long tattooed fingers worked its way down and revealed those well sculpted collars. Another swallow. Baekhyun's lips curved in an forced smile. Chanyeol did not stop, he was at the base and all Baekhyun could see were those toned abdominal muscles and slightly faired skin. Even though he had seen Chanyeol bared many times. It would never be enough. 

"I said cute. You think this is it?" Baekhyun smirked. He was proud of controlling his emotions. Deep down his soul, he was screaming and yelling so loud. 

The alpha tilted his head, blinking slowly again. "But you like me like this." 

So damn right. Baekhyun loved Chanyeol's body. The Omega's hands were flirty, they brushed across the exposed expansion. The skin was warm and a bit sticky from the fever Chanyeol was running. "I won't deny it. But you haven't fulfilled my request." He put his palm on the crotch. It felt stiff. Chanyeol could not think in his unwell state. So he did the first thing that was on his mind and dived in to kiss his omega on his shiny cheek and then nuzzled his nose on the same spot. Baekhyun froze as a warmth spread in his heart and lined all the way down his nape. Baekhyun was under a spell. A love spell. He climbed under the sheets and hid himself in Chanyeol's side. The alpha was relatively lost but nevertheless, hugged his omega to sleep. 

….

After two days, Chanyeol had recovered. Baekhyun liked to cling onto him. He hugged Chanyeol's buffy arms most of the time. Jongin, Kyungsoo, family or whoever. He had Chanyeol. He would work on his plan later. He curled in Chanyeol's chest while sitting on his lap. Chanyeol was reading through some papers. He had one hand around Baekhyun's waist. That was becoming a daily routine. Baekhyun tried not to distract Chanyeol too much. After a good while of sitting on Chanyeol's lap he became curious as to what Chanyeol read every day. 

He stole a peck. He read off that the Park was purchasing a land. A kiss was planted on his neck in return, Baekhyun nearly shivered from being too sensitive. "Channie." He whined. "Want to see the plans?" Chanyeol asked from behind Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun nodded his head. Chanyeol flipped the pages back and showed him the diagram. Baekhyun cocked his head to an angle, brows furrowed. 

"Isn't this..."

"The Kim's." 

"Yes. Why.." 

Baekhyun straightened his head and deepened his frown. Chanyeol turned it to the back of the page. "Our family has been after their land for decades. It's why we never got along. The Kim's have their own territory outside of this village." Baekhyun read through the last page. It was not a contract for purchasing the property. It was a proposal. Baekhyun did not know the Park's and the Kim's had so many feuds. 

Actually, no one knew. Everything appeared to be great and civil. It was almost terrifying to think that there were more stories behind it. "So you're buying their land?" Baekhyun asked. "No." Chanyeol corrected. "We are." Baekhyun blinked slowly, then realized that he was going to be a Park soon. How had he forgotten about something so important? The wedding was around the corner.(Maybe It's because that wedding is for show.)

The thought made him lose motivation. He made a silent 'Oh' and didn't ask any more. Chanyeol, seeing how he was not talking decided to change things a little. 

"Help me sign some documents." 

"Me? Are you sure?" 

Baekhyun's hands were raised by Chanyeol. The pen weighed between his dainty fingers as it met with the white sheet. Chanyeol guided him. He did it slow, starting with a straight line that curved down. Baekhyun found him concentrated. He let Chanyeol maneuver his grip as the signature inked onto the paper. Chanyeol turned the page. That one was about the florist down the street. She was asking for a loan from the Park's. Chanyeol pointed to a few key words. "She is saying that her shop has been operating for three years and due to financial difficulties she requires money." Chanyeol turned the page and there were papers of receipts of her paying her rents. "Because it's a privately owned property and not hers, she has sufficient reasoning." Baekhyun's hand was guided down the bottom and it was slowly signed off by Chanyeol. The omega started to giggle. He liked this. As strange as it was, Baekhyun liked what they were doing. 

Chanyeol kissed his neck and tucked his nose in. Baekhyun smelled sweet. "I'm sorry." Baekhyun did not understand. "Why are you apologizing?" Chanyeol ran his palm across Baekhyun's stomach. "It's boring isn't it? I wished I had more spare time to take you out." The silver male turned around and curved his arms around Chanyeol's shoulder and gave him a long kiss. Their eyes met, Baekhyun's lashes fluttered slowly. "I don't mind. I like being with you. Even if it's being in office and signing papers all day." They shifted in their position so they could hug closer. Baekhyun peppered Chanyeol's cheek in small kisses, making the taller chuckle. 

"You're a very good pup." Chanyeol patted his ass. 

"Of course I am. I have a good alpha." 

The taller clicked his tongue and tapped the smaller nose. "When did you become so cheesy?" He said that but he had a suppressed grin. 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose. "What? You can be all flirty but I can't? Sue sue sue Mr.Park for unfairness!" 

"Hey. How is it unfair? You're my omega, you are supposed to be pampered." 

Baekhyun crossed his arms and humped. "Don't think you can get out of this with sweet words."

"Oh." Chanyeol cracked a lopsided grin. "Or what?" 

The two lovers were bickering in Chanyeol's room. 

A figure was standing behind the door listening to their conversation. After a moment, the figure found Baekhyun's room and stepped inside. No one would suspect, all the maids were downstairs. A cloth was taken out of the maids sleeve. 

Wolfsbane. 

They were placed under the bed mattress and even pinched in the tea that Baekhyun drank every day. 

When the omega returned to his room he did not notice. He found the tea warm and steaming on his desk and drank it. It was a small dosage. So he would not notice. Baekhyun finished his cup and then went back to Chanyeol's side. They were both unaware, of course, who would have thought? Even Chanyeol was not aware. The secrets that were about to be unraveled. It was far greater than Baekhyun had known.

.....

Baekhyun woke up. To follow with his act he extracted a small amount of the perfume and mixed it with Kyungsoo's scent. The other omega would never have thought that Baekhyun would be using the shirt he lent him that day at the dinner party. Chanyeol had already prepared the essence. There was not a lot produced since he could not collect the urine or slicks. Baekhyun did not like the idea of rubbing his cousin onto him anyways. He kept it in a small bottle and sprayed it once per morning and evening. His stomach was the tricky part. But he knew that some omegas did not have a big tummy when they were pregnant. It was rare, but not impossible. 

He walked to Chanyeol's office. The alpha was not at his table. He went down stairs and found Chanyeol in the living room. He held onto his tummy as he walked down. It was a habit he told himself that he needed to drill in. As he walked lower downstairs. The voices were getting louder. 

He could hear a woman's voice. 

"But Chanyeol-—"

”No. Go home Rose." 

"Please..." 

Baekhyun saw a pair of delicate hands hold onto Chanyeol's. The alpha stared at them. Baekhyun could not see the man's face but he could tell that Chanyeol was annoyed. 

"Do it again and I won't be kind next time. Let go." 

He heard crying. 

Baekhyun took a step back down the stairs, contemplating if it was worth going down. Did Chanyeol need his help or—It must be his scent. Chanyeol crooked his head up and found Baekhyun about to come down stairs. They shared a long glance. Baekhyun nodded his head. "Channie?" Baekhyun made his voice sound vulnerable. He came down the stairs and stared at the beautiful woman in wide eyes. He had never seen her before. He turned towards Chanyeol who had a stoic expression. "A guest?" Baekhyun intentionally fastened his grip around Chanyeol's arm. He pushed his stomach forward and kept his free hand there. 

The woman must have caught the smell. It was the scent of a pregnant omega. Her eyes widened in horror, pretty pink lips parted. Chanyeol pushed her hand back and coiled it around Baekhyun's waist. "Sorry. Did I wake you pup?" Chanyeol dipped down to kiss Baekhyun's cheek. The silver male shook his head. "No Channie. I was just hungry." Truth was Baekhyun really was. He was hoping to find something to eat with Chanyeol. "Your mother didn't tell me this." Rose knitted her brows and chewed her lips between lips. "I'll take my leave. Sorry to disturb." She turned to the door.

Chanyeol did not stop her. He just watched her go. Once she had left, Baekhyun asked. "Ex?" Chanyeol's grip fastened on Baekhyun's waist and then pulled the omega into his chest, his nose burying into the silky silver, lips parting as he sighed through his nose. "I'm tired." Chanyeol confessed. Baekhyun frowned. He had never heard Chanyeol say that. Not even with his hectic schedule. Baekhyun did not think twice. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, trying to give him as much warmth as possible.

After their brief hug, Chanyeol asked for the maids to bring them breakfast to the dining table. Breakfast was quiet. Baekhyun did not know if he should ask. He stole a few glimpse towards Chanyeol who sat across. The taller was cutting into his meat blankly. 

After what felt like a long pregnant silence, Chanyeol spoke up. "She was someone I wanted to make my mate." 

The fork in Baekhyun's hand stopped mid-air to his lips. "Mate?" 

Chanyeol's eyes were trained on his plate. The knife was cutting sharp into the bones with great precision. It was like he was exerting his aggression towards it in silence. "Yes."

"But you never once spoke of her—"Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol about his ex before. He never mentioned her. He could not deny it but somehow...He felt hurt. 

"She's a whore. Not worth mentioning." The alpha collected his wine glass and took a slow drag of red. 

"Oh." Baekhyun did not know if he should continue. He lost his appetite. He gathered his orange juice and nursed it. So Chanyeol had someone before him who he wanted to make a mate of. So it was not just him... Actually, Chanyeol never wanted to make him his mate. He was the one who forced Chanyeol into accepting him. Knowing that, it hurt Baekhyun even more. 

"Don't over think. I can guess what my mother is trying to do." Chanyeol cut his meat on a plate into bite-sized pieces. He had not touched his meat yet. Baekhyun wanted to change the topic.

"Chan, aren't you going to eat?"

“Pass me your one.” Chanyeol asked as he lifted his own. 

Baekhyun did not understand but he did so anyway. He did not want to put Chanyeol in a worse mood than he was then. They exchanged their plates. Chanyeol gave him a full beef cut into small bits. While Chanyeol had Baekhyun's chucky one with awkward cuttings. Baekhyun found the meat too tough and was getting tired of it. He saw how Chanyeol cut into the one that was initially his and finally took his first bite. Baekhyun smeared his lips together and stared down shyly. 

"What's wrong pup?" 

Where should he begin? Mixed emotions. Baekhyun decided to go for it. "Why do you call her a whore?" 

Chanyeol took another bite of his fork as he directed his honey brown eyes towards the smaller. 

Baekhyun chewed his meat slowly as he returned the intensity. 

"My father touched her. She came to me crying the next day saying she was raped. I trusted her. I even wanted to help her. But there's evidence that showed she was enjoying it. There's a tape." 

Baekhyun's back felt cold. He swallowed the meat carefully, almost coughing. The more he knew about Chanyeol. The more he thought he had lied to him. How was that not insane? That was beyond. 

"I know what you're thinking. It's really nothing. She broke my trust. I moved on. That was all there was. Nothing more, nothing less." Chanyeol resumed eating. 

Baekhyun quickly damped his lips, catching the cough in the napkin before moving it away. "What tape?" 

"There's surveillance cameras in my father's office. There's one in mine as well." Chanyeol placed his knife down after eating half. 

The maids took his plate and left. 

"Y-You don't have our sex recorded do you?" The omega stamper.

Chanyeol was not ashamed or cocky to admit so. "Yes." 

"Delete it—"

"No."

"Why not??"Chanyeol shrugged his shoulder. "Don't want to. I like seeing it." 

"But what if someone sees it.." Baekhyun was insecure. Especially after seeing Rose, if Chanyeol did not find out what she did, maybe he would not look twice at him. 

Chanyeol stood up. Baekhyun was tense. The footsteps came closer to his side, until Chanyeol was seated next to him. Chanyeol took the fork from Baekhyun's grasp and inserted the tip inside the meat, feeding him. "You don't have to Channie—" "

You're not eating. It's not good for our baby." 

He put it in Baekhyun's mouth, the omega pouted out while chewing. 

For the purpose of privacy he finished his breakfast. They went back to Chanyeol's room. Baekhyun helped fix Chanyeol's files while the alpha sorted through papers. Chanyeol stopped half way and pinched his nose bridge, his eyes screwed shut. Baekhyun dropped what he was doing and came rushing to Chanyeol's side to hug his back. Chanyeol naturally leaned his head against Baekhyun's chest. He did not like the scent Baekhyun was wearing. It was nothing like Baekhyun's sweet vanilla scent. That one smelled more like honey. Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol's scalp. "Do you want to rest for five minutes?" Baekhyun asked softly.

For Chanyeol to act like that. Maybe Rose was someone who was very important to Chanyeol. Far greater than anyone he had mentioned. He kissed Chanyeol's forehead and made him go to bed. Even though Chanyeol refused to, Baekhyun crossed his arms and pestered him until he did. "I'll wake you up in half an hour." He promised. Chanyeol couldn't argue with his mate and so did. Baekhyun was back in his room, the tea on his table had just been served. He collected it, ready to take a sip. An eye peeked in from the hole behind Baekhyun's shadow. The breathing intensified as the intruder watched Baekhyun take a small sip. 

They were running out of time.

........

The silver haired male had not been feeling well. He felt dizzy but it was not major. Baekhyun came to the door and saw Chanyeol frantically searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Baekhyun asked.

The alpha picked a stash of documents from one of his draws. His unruly curls were hanging over his eyes. Baekhyun could tell that Chanyeol didn't rest well.

"An old contract. Almost forgot where it was.

"Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. Chanyeol forgetful? No. That was not his Chanyeol.

"Cha-"

The maid knocked on the door and bowed her head. "Master. The mistress is here."

Baekhyun heard a low growl from the taller. Chanyeol raked his fingers through his hair. "In a minute."

The maid retreated.

Something was not right.

Baekhyun wanted to know what it was so he could help. "Chanyeol. Talk to me."

"I don't know how to tell you. I have miscalculated. I don’t know what is about to happen...” Chanyeol confessed.

"Let me come down stairs with you." Baekhyun came to Chanyeol's side and held his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"No. Stay here Baekhyun. Listen to what my mother has to say."

Baekhyun wanted to say no, but he complied in the end. "Okay."

......

"What is the meaning of this mother?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Rose. You told her to come didn't you?"

"Don't be foolish. I did not."

Baekhyun held his tummy as he stood close to the rail on the second floor. Chanyeol had deliberately made his mother stand near the staircase so that he could hear everything crystal clear.

"Then why is Rose here?" Chanyeol asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her? She probably is asking her baby’s father to come back to her."

There was silence.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in horror.

Chanyeol had a child with Rose?

"Mother, you don't seem one bit concerned."

"I heard Baekhyun is pregnant. That is great news. You can have Rose as the consort. More than one mate is nothing unusual."

Baekhyun covered his mouth and turned around. He did not want to listen anymore. He could not bear the thought of sharing his alpha.

No, no, no, no.

After everything, not that please. His insecurity flooded in his mind and he entered the room and shut the door quietly behind. He covered his face behind his palm, expression breaking into bits. He could not do that. He did not want that. He broke down to his knees and cried into his hand.

Baekhyun was not being dramatic. He just wanted Chanyeol to be his solely. Did Chanyeol lie to him? He said he never knotted anyone. Baekhyun did not know what to believe in.

He felt repelled.

Sick.

His stomach could not swallow that.

Jealousy was binding him.

Chanyeol came back after shortly. Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. He looked into his bedroom and found the omega sitting on the floor. Chanyeol walked closer and reached his hand out. Baekhyun turned his head away.

"Is what your mother said true?"

There was a long pregnant pause.

Baekhyun eyes reddened as he took Chanyeol's silence as a yes.

"You're a liar…"

"Baekhyun. That baby is not mine."

"That's not the point. The point is you lied to me on so many occasions. I trusted you Chanyeol." Baekhyun wiped his face and slowly climbed up.

Chanyeol tried to help him, but Baekhyun slapped it back.

"No. Don't touch me."

"Pup. Please listen to me. I didn't lie to you. That baby really couldn't be mine. I don't whose it is. It could be my father's."

"And what if it is yours?" Baekhyun cut him off. His glare razor sharp.

Silence again.

"What would you do if that child really is yours? How old is the child?" He was chuckling wet. Voice cracked. Baekhyun held his temple and tried to regular his breathing. "What would you do about us? You told me no more lies. What are we?"

Chanyeol took a step forward. "Baekhyun please… I'm not lying to you. That baby is just five months old. There is no way it’s mine. Paternity test is very hard to get. We don't have access to them. I'm in the process of getting it confirmed."

"When were you going to tell me this?" Baekhyun stepped back.

"I would have eventually. Just it wasn't the time." Chanyeol felt hurt to see Baekhyun retreat away from him.

"Always. Every single time. It's whenever you see fit. You never treated me as an equal. I thought I could change that. But this- You just kept on lying."

No matter what the alpha said the omega was no listening.

Chanyeol grabbed onto Baekhyun's shoulder to prevent him from stepping away again. "Baekhyun. I'm not lying. Please trust me."

Baekhyun pushed against Chanyeol, shouting. "That's all I've been doing Chanyeol! This is what I got!!" He cried into the air, voice hoarse as the taste of betrayal lingered on his tongue. The bitterness that once again, Baekhyun is kept in the dark by his lover.

The first time Baekhyun swore to himself that he would not live like that ever again.

The second he gave his heart and soul to Chanyeol.

What if it was all just an act? What if Chanyeol never adored him? He just wanted to use him like he did to others.

Chanyeol knew of one thing. He held Baekhyun in his arms despite the small fist punching his body and canine teeth sinking into his neck. Chanyeol did not let go.

Not even when blood seeped in his white collar, mixed with Baekhyun's tears.

He held Baekhyun closer.

Chanyeol blinked the crystals in his eyes quickly. Not wanting Baekhyun to see it. He did not mean to hurt Baekhyun. None of that should be hurting his mate. Rose was not supposed to be back. Nothing was adding up. He buried his nose in Baekhyun's neck and tried to rock him as the smaller continued to chew into his flesh with so much hatred.

It hurt.

But nothing hurt more than having their bond broken.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol pressed his lips against Baekhyun's earlobe, breathing heavily. "Don't cry…" Because it hurt Chanyeol whenever Baekhyun did.

The omega eventually gave up. His teeth retracted from Chanyeol's neck and his hand fell limp on his side. "I love you."

Baekhyun closed his eyes and squeezed the tears from his wet lashes.

Not then.

That was not how he wanted to hear it.

"I love you Baekhyun." Chanyeol tried again.

Hugging his mate tight as he rubbed his nose into the claim mark that he planted. It was a language that only Baekhyun understood. Chanyeol never believed in the weight of love. He only knew that would make Baekhyun stay.

Chanyeol had no fears.

He had never took it to heart. But that time, Chanyeol really did lie. Because he did have a fear. The fear of Baekhyun leaving him. The fear that Baekhyun regretted choosing him. The fear that Baekhyun was hurt and as his alpha, he did nothing to protect him.

Baekhyun did not want to hear more. He pushed Chanyeol back and turned away.

"I want to rest. Let me be."

There was no room to stay.

Chanyeol fastened his knuckles and left Baekhyun's room.

Baekhyun trusted Chanyeol.

Did Chanyeol ever once trust him?


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is that mysterious person who knocked on Jongin's door?

Baekhyun could not withstand seeing Chanyeol the next few days. He carried the plan out himself. He went out to deliver documents, he still tidied Chanyeol's room and documents. He did not talk to the alpha.

He still ate with Chanyeol. He still slept with Chanyeol. However not once did they touch or speak a lot. Baekhyun did not do it for them. He did it for himself. He knew he could not return to his household. Except, Baekhyun had nowhere to go. He had no one to lean against.

Rose came around the second time. The moment she saw Baekhyun, Baekhyun had a coldness in his eyes. She had brought her son.

"Get out." Chanyeol was not having any of it.

Rose casted her eyes down. "Chanyeol please… I just want to talk."

Baekhyun did not stay to hear that remainder; it had nothing to do with him anyways. Chanyeol did not hold Baekhyun back that time. They were excused to Chanyeol's office. Baekhyun hated how his room was adjacent to Chanyeol's. The walls were too thin.

"I think he is yours." She confessed.

Baekhyun felt sick. He wanted to puke.

"No he isn't. I'm not stupid Rose. You're not qualified to be the mother of my children."

"I-"

"Leave. Don't show yourself here again."

"You're just saying that to protect your fiancé... He is yours. You know it."

Baekhyun should not have come into that room. He asked Junmyeon to give him some sleeping pills. Recently he found troubles falling asleep. That could help. Sleep it off. Two pills down and a cup of tea. Baekhyun's mind was cloudy. He felt a migraine. Was sleeping pills supposed to do that? He tucked himself in his blanket and fell asleep; blocking out the sounds from next door.

"Baekhyun is mine. You're a whore. Very big difference." Chanyeol did not want to continue the conversation. They had that so many times already.

"How could you say that? You told me you were going to make me your mate." Rose cried.

"You could have been. But you blew the chance yourself."

"Your father drugged me! I-I didn't do it willingly. He said if I didn't do it he would hurt you."

There.

The truth was out of the bag.

Chanyeol just stared at her. She was not lying. Fuck. How did it come to that point?

His mother.

She must have done something.

Rose gathered her baby in her arms and showed him. Her voice was so small and weak. "Look Chanyeol… He has your eyes and ears." The baby did look like him. Those perky noses and elf like ears. However Chanyeol was certain that the baby was not his. This child is 5 months old. Whereas he has not seen her for years.

He played along with it. She appeared to be mentally unstable. He wanted to know what was going on as well. 

"Tell me everything."

……

Ridiculous.

She wanted to name her son a Park. Maybe the boy was. Another half-brother at most. Just never his son. That paternity test would take a while to come. Chanyeol tried to check on Baekhyun. He knocked on the door and then opened it. Baekhyun was asleep. Chanyeol came closer to Baekhyun’s bed and helped him tuck his blanket.

He felt something behind.

He snapped his head back to the wardrobe and furrowed his brows. There was no one there. Chanyeol sat there for a good moment before leaving. T

the intruders hid from the peak hole, covering its mouth from making a sound.

So close.

,,,,...

It did not sit well with Chanyeol. Something did not feel right. It was fine in a way, Baekhyun did not sleep in his room at night but his. Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun that he needed him to sleep with him so that the maids did not have a reason to talk behind their back.

He sent a painting to Baekhyun's room the next day. As he touched the frame, his fingers secretly inserted a micro hidden camera behind the portrait before hooking it onto the wall.

"Why are you putting that there?" Baekhyun sounded drained. His face was so pale.

Chanyeol removed his hand and pretended to inspect the painting.

"Thought it would add colors to your room." He walked back from it and came to Baekhyun's side. The omega shifted one step back. Seeing how Baekhyun still rejected him, Chanyeol did not push it.

"Did you eat?" Chanyeol asked.

He wanted to touch Baekhyun. But he knew it would startle the omega.

Baekhyun nodded. "I tried…"

The bags under his eyes were deep. Baekhyun did not feel well. He felt a little sick.

"Rest in bed. I'll get Junmyeon to come and check on you." Chanyeol advised.

Baekhyun nodded slowly.

Chanyeol guided him back to Baekhyun's own bed.

He stepped out of the room, calling for the maids.

"Bring Junmyeon. Fast."

...

Junmyeon inspected Baekhyun's pupils. Chanyeol was right next to the bed. "What's the issue?" Chanyeol asked impatiently. Junmyeon knitted his brows and then checked Baekhyun's pulse. It was an irregular beat. He checked the claim mark on Baekhyun's neck. It was swollen red. "Hyung." Chanyeol started. He never really called Junmyeon by Hyung unless he was desperate.

Junmyeon sighed softly. "It's not good. His body is rejecting your mark." "

What?" Chanyeol's eyes widened.

Baekhyun was rejecting his claim?

"It seems like his body is conflicted. It doesn't know whether to accept or reject it. He has been marked twice. It's something I can't treat if it's from the heart." Junmyeon shook his head. "Mr.Park, you may have to prepare." The doctor spared the omega an apologetic glimpse. "Talk to him. If this goes on, his body won't take it. He will collapse." With that said, Junmyeon took an ointment from his brief bag and handed it to Chanyeol. "For the bite on your neck. Treat it or it will hurt."

Hurt? What could possibly hurt more than that? Seeing how weak Baekhyun was. Chanyeol never felt that helpless towards someone until then. He felt scared to even touch Baekhyun's fingers, afraid that he would break. Chanyeol wanted to break him at first. Make him just like him. But after some time he did not want that anymore.

Chanyeol just wanted Baekhyun to be with him there, together, happy. There was nothing there in that ridiculous world aside from being a laughing stock or being the one to mock the laughing stock. Chanyeol just wanted Baekhyun to be happy with him. Instead, he brought him back to that dark place that Baekhyun had tried to crawl out by knees and hands. He sighed long and hard. Digging his hand into his hair and gritted his teeth. If even the devil himself did not know what to do.

........

It was dark.

Baekhyun did not know where he was.

He turned around一someone was laughing at him.

He gasped hard and ran as far as he could.

The voice chased right after him.

He kept running.

The path was not becoming any brighter.

There was just darkness. Pitch darkness.

As Baekhyun kept his legs moving, he saw that there was someone right behind him.

A white veil.

A woman.

Her hair was crispy. It looked like she has not washed in years. She was wearing a wedding dress that was torn to shreds and it barely covered her chest.

Baekhyun looked ahead to pace faster.

He realized that he was stepping onto nothing.

He was falling—

The ghost bride jumped right after him, joining.

Baekhyun saw the bride come closer and closer.

Her face was covered the whole time so he could not see—

She cracked her eyes and opened her mouth very wide, screeching.

Baekhyun screamed awake and flung the blanket. Chanyeol jolted awake and tried to hold him. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" He shook the frightened boy. Baekhyun searched his room and the ceiling frantically. His pupils were blown out of proportion, lips quivering as he curled in the very far corner trembling. "S-Someone is after me." He mumbled incoherently. Like he was cursed.

Someone was trying to hurt him. He knew it. The woman's screech was still ringing in his ears. He tried to shake it out with force as he clutched onto his ears and scanned his surroundings in alertness.

Someone was there.

Someone was there.

Someone was there.

Someone was there.

Baekhyun wanted to cry. He shuffled his feet and knees close to himself as he wailed in the corner and tried to shield himself from as much harm as possible. "Don't hurt me… Don't hurt me… Don't hurt me…" He chanted over and over again between his broken cries.

Chanyeol quickly turned on all the lights so Baekhyun could see that there was nothing there. He took the frightened boy in his embrace and held him very tight, his fingers pressing into the omega's back firmly. "Baekhyun. You're safe… It's just all a bad dream."

The grey fogs cleared in Baekhyun's orbs. He heard Chanyeol's voice and he somehow relaxed a little as his heart pound became fierce. "C-Channie." He uttered in a bare whisper while staring into the air.

Pain.

Right in Chanyeol's chest. He gathered his omega and had Baekhyun wrap his frail arms and legs around his body so that Baekhyun could feel his warmth and presence. "I'm here pup. I got you. It's okay." He hushed in Baekhyun's ears.

They sat together for an hour. Baekhyun twisted his fingers in Chanyeol's shirt and no words were exchanged. That dream was too vivid in Baekhyun's mind. He could still see it. Knowing how shaken Baekhyun was, Chanyeol decided to carry Baekhyun into his own room where they usually slept.

It was like their cold war was forgotten. The barrier had disappeared. That was probably all temporary. He did not want to leave Baekhyun alone in that room anymore. He kept the smaller locked in his arms and slanted his eyes across that room.

Baekhyun's indifferent act.

Nightmares.

Rose.

Swollen mark and abnormal heart rate.

He would have to watch that surveillance camera tomorrow.

......

When Baekhyun stirred awake it was the ungodly hours of 3 am. The sun had yet to be risen and he once again had insomnia. He turned to find his sleeping pill, not expecting to meet Chanyeol's handsome face right beside. Bits and pieces of what happened just a few hours ago surfaced in his memory. But he could not remember the details well.

After everything that had happened. Baekhyun still found his heaven there—With Chanyeol. It was not fair. Why could his heart not be less stubborn for once? If hating Chanyeol was easier. He would have done it. But he did not hate him. No, he could not. He could not even hate him like he hated Jongin. Chanyeol was someone who was rooted in the deepest, most secretive part of his soul. He gave his all.

'Liar.'

He drew in a small breath, eyes fluttering closed once more.

'I trusted you…'

He pretended just for that night that they were still lovers and Chanyeol really did love him. He dared that very small thought and fell asleep with a tear escaping from his eye.

.....

Chanyeol skimmed through every second of the tape.

Nothing.

He knew it was still too early to tell. He checked the surveillance camera in his office. Aside from the maid that delivered Baekhyun's tea, tidy the rooms, absolutely nothing. There was no point in interrogating the maids. There was one solution to force out the culprit. He just hoped Baekhyun would agree.

….

Baekhyun took a slow sip of his ginger tea. His face was getting paler as the day went. Chanyeol thought his walls were too thin. He could not say it in there full details. "Let's go for a walk? You're sick. Fresh air will help." Baekhyun set his tea cup down. He understood what Chanyeol meant and he hated that.

…....

They were in the woods. Connections were intercepted and there were no prying walls or eyes. Baekhyun trudged carefully with his arms tucked into his sleeves and folded in.

Chanyeol glanced at the paling of Baekhyun's lips and stopped them for a moment. "Cold?"

"What did you want to tell me?" Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol's question.

The alpha sighed through his nose. "There is someone plotting against us. I suspect something is in your room but I'm uncertain of what it is. I looked through the security camera and found nothing."

Baekhyun scoffed. "You put a security camera into my room without telling me?"

"No Baekhyun. I didn't know if that person was in the room so I couldn't tell you."

"Chanyeol, I think the one who is plotting against us is you. There you go again. Not telling me anything."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol's patience was running thin. "Listen to me. You need to leave that room. Relocate to another place. That way we can force the culprit out."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

The smaller squared his shoulder and lifted his chin straight. "I refuse to leave the Park's mansion. Don't think about moving me out."

Chanyeol dug his hand through his hair frustrated. Baekhyun was never that difficult to deal with.

"Can you listen to me Byun Baekhyun? If I don't do this, I can't protect you."

"I don't need your protection." Baekhyun spat back.

Chanyeol grabbed onto the smaller and dug his fingers into the petite shoulder.

"Baekhyun! Listen to me!"

"YOU'RE NOT KICKING ME OUT! I REFUSE TO LEAVE." Baekhyun shoved the alpha away.

Chanyeol was at a loose end. He blinked in disbelief. "How did you jump to the conclusion of that?"

Baekhyun took a step forward, silver orbs burning bright in pure rage. "You promised we would co-exist. Wherever you go. I stay. Even if it kills me. I'm staying at the mansion."

After that was said, Baekhyun trudged himself back to the home that he has sworn would be his grave.

Chanyeol was dumbfounded.

....

"Let her move in." His mother said.

Chanyeol chuckled coldly. "Is that what you want?"

"She has your son."

"No, mother. She has your husband's son."

"Regardless, it's a Park. Let her move in and make her a consort. If Baekhyun doesn't want to marry you then make her your mate." She took a slow sip of her coffee from her red stretched lipstick. His mother was always trying to control his life. Arguing with her was futile. That would give her an advantage.

"I can let her move in, on one condition. She can't be married or mated to me. I won't touch her."

His mother was about to cut in.

However Chanyeol was faster.

"You've been trying to prevent father from marrying another. But you can't even stop him from spreading his seeds. What disgrace it is of the Park, to have the son marry his father's mistress and take their son as their own."

"You-”

"Tell Rose to pack her bags. She lives on the lowest floor." Chanyeol stood up and left his mother fuming.

……

His nightmares were endless. Sometimes Baekhyun woke up during the middle of the night screeching. Other times he jolted awake and was drenched in sweat. He shook so much that whenever Chanyeol came, Baekhyun was a mess.

That night was the same. He dreamt about falling off a cliff. He tried screaming for someone to help him but nothing came out of his throat. Chanyeol had to come to him every single night to comfort him. Eventually Baekhyun rejected that too.

He locked all the doors. He knew Chanyeol mentioned something about a problem with his own room. So he slept armed. He kept his fencing sword in his back pocket. He even kept two knives under the blanket just in case. He barely slept well without medication. Something was wrong. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was right. However,

He did not want to speak to him still. He started to observe his surroundings carefully. What had changed and when did it happen?

He started to search through that whole room frantically. Flipping over the cupboards and taking out all the trash. He turned the bed mattress over and then he turned cold.

He found it.

Baekhyun carefully collected it and inspected it with furrowed breads and sweat trickling from his temples.

It smelled familiar.

That was like....

The perfume.

His heart was pounding out of his ribs. Those countless nights of nightmares and lack of sleeps are evident in his mental state and paling of face. He gritted the back of his teeth and tried hard not to crush the poison in his hand.

How dare them.

Baekhyun had been pushed his whole life. From the day he was born, until the day he met Jongin. Pushed against his will. He was only a puppet, tugged by the handles of his puppet master. Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol was like. He was that exact definition, but he was still different. Because Baekhyun loved him, and he felt that Chanyeol loved him too.

Time had changed.

Lucifer defied god and fell out of grace.

Someone did try to harm him. It must be the wolf banes. It could cause hallucinations and infertility. He had nothing left. Not his family, not a marriage, not even Chanyeol. Baekhyun lied about him being pregnant. They even wanted to harm his 'baby' with Chanyeol? They were insane. The whole Park family was insane.

They were...

Unforgivable.

The monster in his heart heard the gate that held it captivate for all those years, creaked open for the first time.

Chanyeol's voice ringed in his ears.

‘You’re just like me Baekhyun. Chanyeol grins. 'You just don't realize it.'

Then it made sense. When was Chanyeol ever wrong?

Of course he never was.

He knew from the start.

It was always there.

Baekhyun wiped his face roughly with his hand and sat in front of his mirror. The heart drawing that Chanyeol once drew him. He took a deep breath and began to apply foundation on his face. His eyes were lined, eyelids were adorning a creamy-smoke color. Baekhyun dragged the burgundy lipstick that Chanyeol had gifted him once and then sprayed a little of Chanyeol's 'favorite perfume' on his wrist and neck.

He walked downstairs once he was finished and found Chanyeol talking to Rose. She was feeding the little pup cradled in her arms while Chanyeol was sipping on his coffee, ignoring her existence. Baekhyun's leather heels clanked down. He was dressed in a black suit and a white blouse, his silver locks were parted at the fringe, and it somehow complimented his cool smile. "Good morning everyone."

Rose elicited a polite smile. "Good morning Mr.Byun. Would you like to sit? Chanyeol just told me to eat here and so we didn't disturb you."

The corner of Baekhyun's lips dragged into a pretentious grin that barely reached his cold, emotionless gaze.

'Yeah right woman.'

"It's all good. I'll sit where I usually sit." Baekhyun tapped Chanyeol's shoulder, making the taller look up from his newspapers.

Baekhyun descended and pressed his lips against Chanyeol's for a morning kiss. Rose watched it happen and twisted her pretty face. Baekhyun made it a little too passionate. Chanyeol was tense at first, but eventually he understood. He wanted Rose to know her place. As their kiss broke apart, Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol's lap, like it was the most natural thing to do. "I put too much of the lipstick that you gave me." Baekhyun justified. Chanyeol brought his hand around Baekhyun's waist. There were some of the lipstick transferred onto Chanyeol's lips. Baekhyun took the napkin and playfully wiped it off Chanyeol's mouth. Unbothered of Rose's presence.

Chanyeol stood up and threw Baekhyun over his shoulder. Baekhyun squealed as Chanyeol left the table with a baffled Rose and headed straight upstairs. All that could be heard was the door slamming.

Rose was on the brink of tears.

The mattress caught the two bodies. Baekhyun was weighed down by Chanyeol's much larger and buffer frame. He angled his neck to the side, exposing the sweet column that was driving the alpha insane by the second. Chanyeol's nose dug into the junction of Baekhyun's neck and collarbones. Haste fingers were tearing at each other's clothes until they were skin to skin and Chanyeol's lips were tracing Baekhyun's soft stomach. The lightning in the alpha's orbs were dramatically shifting. Baekhyun's warm palm skimmed down Chanyeol's well-built torso, alighting the lust inside their groins. Chanyeol emitted a low, animalistic growl as he pinned onto Baekhyun's shoulder and took another inhale of that sweet, sweet, scent.

"What did you do?"

Baekhyun's lips smeared together and he hooked his leg behind Chanyeol's lower waist, pushing the man down and buckled his own fist.

"Knot me."

Chanyeol became still and stopped moving. The omega was not the least bothered. He nonchalantly draped both his arms over the alpha's shoulder, whispering into the man's ears as he stared into the white chandelier above. "I'm off the pills."

Baekhyun drugged him.

Baekyun smeared some sort of substance on his lips and transferred it across when they kissed. He must have found something in his draw, or maybe he had something of his own.

No saint or the devil could resist.

Chanyeol was losing it.

He could not think straight.

His cock was hurting.

It wanted to enter Baekhyun's heat raw and pound into the boy senseless.

Everything happened so fast. Chanyeol's meat was beating into Baekhyun's hole, chasing for something that would never be satisfied. The alpha started to see stars. White stars. They transcend into the space as the young boy wailed into the air and begged for the older alpha to go harder. The bed could collapse against the vigorous movements of the bed frame practically crashing against the walls.

Pulses and pulses of cum gushing out of the fluttering hole was not enough. Baekhyun had used a large amount of wolf banes to make Chanyeol this wild. Baekhyun turned around and lifted his ass high. Chanyeol snatched the boy's hip and drilled back in from the start. Shrilling cries and hoarse voices was all that could be heard throughout the mansion.

Rose covered her ears and pretended she heard nothing. Baekhyun was very loud at moaning. He wanted everyone to hear it. The bed stands rattled, the grunts and screams.

Park Chanyeol was his.

Park Chanyeol was the one who was shoving his cock inside his body and not that Rose.

The poignant smell of sex, cum and slick was so strong because they did it more than once. It eventually leaked out between the gaps underneath the door.

Three days. They didn't once leave that room. Even when the bed was soiled by Baekhyun's slick and urine, they found a spot to do it against the walls, the carpet, the book shelves and anywhere possible. All the surfaces were touched. By the end of the drug and incense wearing off. They both lied naked on the carpet floor. Sweat hanging off their body, hickey and cum stains. There was no spooning. None of their usual cuddling after sex.

Baekhyun had used Chanyeol.

After some time of regulating their breaths. Baekhyun slowly sat up. His legs were unsteady. Chanyeol turned a blind eye. Their relationship was on a fragile line and now. It really had broken. The shower hit all four walls. Baekhyun stood under the hot water with his head hung low. He had to do that. His feelings for Chanyeol will hinder them both.

This was how it was meant to be.

Byun Baekhyun finally succumbs to the dark.

He had always been there.

Never once had left.

That should not hurt right?

They were not real lovers anymore.

All back to the corner where they first started.

Fake and Beneficial.

His moist fingers touched his claim mark. It hurt. His claim mark hurt. As the shower head masked the tears that rolled down Baekhyun's cheek. He understood that once he stepped out of that bathroom, Chanyeol would no longer look at him the way he used to. And he, would never tell Chanyeol those three words sincerely, ever again.

....

Baekhyun did not know how long he can keep the pregnant act for.

He tested.

He was negative.

He showed Chanyeol the wolf banes and told him it was under his bed. The alpha stared at it for a long while. Baekhyun could hear the growl rumbling under Chanyeol's chest. Baekhyun's mental state was not that much better either. He did not experience nightmares so much. But he was worried that those wolf banes had greatly affected his sense and his fertility.

"Inhaling it won't. It can make one pass out and even disrupt the senses, but it won't cause infertility." Chanyeol understood that much.

Baekhyun hugged his stomach and peered down. "I should be pregnant, Chanyeol. If I'm not it just proves that something is missed."

Chanyeol arched his brow questioning. "You asked me to knot you just to prove that point?" He found that incredibly hard to believe. Baekhyun once told him they would have pups when they were ready. That was too reckless.

"I think we are missing something. How else can it be explained that I'm not pregnant? You knotted me eight times!" Baekhyun cheeks flamed up as he reminded himself. The fact that Chanyeol was inside him not long ago. His stomach could still remember it.

"Tell me what you do in a day. From what you eat to where you go the most." Chanyeol brought his gaze straight.

Baekhyun tried not to cower from those cold eyes. "I woke up. Eat breakfast with you. I tidy your documents and if we have time then I'll..."

"And?" Chanyeol did not pay heed to the implications.

"I would have afternoon tea and some biscuits. After that I'll tidy your store room, send the documents out and then sleep."

"Is there anything that is repetitive? Anything that is always on the clock?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun wracked through his head. "Yes. There is. I always have breakfast, dinner and afternoon tea served at the same time."

Chanyeol stood up and peered outside to find that no one was there. He shut the door. It could not be breakfast or dinner. Chanyeol occasionally would switch their plates when he saw Baekhyun struggling to cut, and Baekhyun had fed him food off his plate. There was no problem.

"Where is the tea?"

The omega looked towards his room.

There it was.

Sitting on his table.

It was untouched. Cold.

That one was just delivered.

Chanyeol collected the ceramic plate and brought the tea under his nose. One would not notice. The ginger and lemon hid it. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol's knuckle turned white as he stared into the misty content that circulated in the ceramic, brewing a deadly poison within the victim's body. "Stick to my side."

"Chan-"

"Argue with me and I'll do something you really hate." Chanyeol snarled out.

Baekhyun kept his mouth sealed.

The taller put the tea cup down and then moved forth. The painting. Chanyeol took the picture off and ripped out the camera. Baekhyun frowned. So that was where the surveillance was. He never had the intentions to touch it since it was for his security. Although Chanyeol appeared to be searching for something. "I've already checked this whole room." Baekhyun tried to inform him. But Chanyeol ignored it. T

The man did what he had done last night.

The cupboard, bed, vase, even his clothes. Everything was searched through.

Chanyeol stubbornly went through everything.

Nothing else.

"Chanyeol. What else are you looking for?" The alpha kneeled onto the floor. He pressed his ears against the tiles and knocked his knuckles against the wooden surface. Baekhyun hated it when Chanyeol told him nothing. He raised his voice. "Park Chanyeol!"

"Shut up Baekhyun or I'll take you on this floor right now." Chanyeol climbed back to his knees. Baekhyun flustered red, unable to retort. Chanyeol shifted closer to the walls and knocked his knuckles against it.

It sounded empty.

Baekhyun came closer and widened his eyes in horror. Chanyeol continuously knocked his knuckles against the walls, moving across until the surface sounded solid. Chanyeol found a portrait hung right in the middle and removed it. Baekhyun gasped. There was a small hole there. It was big enough for someone to peak at him through the painting.

The omega felt his knees buckle a little. Chanyeol turned around to grab onto his waist for support. The moment their hands touched.

Baekhyun retracted his quickly and held onto a chair.

"I'm fine." He muttered and looked away.

Chanyeol slowly retreated his hand and went back to focusing on the wall.

"This whole section is empty. That means there is actually someone behind this wall."

Chanyeol deducted based on the aging of the hole and Baekhyun's symptoms, that person might have started a week ago.

"Step back Baek."

Chanyeol moved backwards a few steps and grabbed the confused boy with him. Baekhyun did not have the chance to ask. Chanyeol rushed forward and kicked the wall down. Baekhyun jolted in his spot as another kick landed onto the plywood and a huge surface of it fell out.

The smell was absolutely revolting. There were tins and cans. Tissues and used cum white stains that made Chanyeol furious the most. Some sick bastard was jerking behind the walls while watching Baekhyun. There were flies and used nappies of feces.

Chanyeol looked up and saw that there was an attic. That person must have sneaked in from the outside in. He sighed heavily and cursed under his breath. Baekhyun remained in his spot shaken that someone was watching him sleep for that long. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's elbow. "Take your belongings and move to my room. If I see you coming back to his room again, I will seriously fuck you on this floor."

Flustered, Baekhyun stared at the hole in the wall and swallowed dry.

.......


	15. 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knocked on Jongin's door?

Baekhyun's old room was locked. Sealed. Chanyeol never explained why to anyone. The purpose was to maintain everything low profile. Otherwise it would be a disadvantage for both of them. Baekhyun had slept with Chanyeol in the same bed many times. Whether it was sex or just cuddling, he used to find an excuse to stay with his alpha. Chanyeol never refused.

The current situation was different. The two of them were on Chanyeol's bed. Baekhyun had built a fortress tall enough to block Chanyeol out of sight. The alpha rolled his eyes at the childlike act. He was too old for this.

"Don't come near my territory okay?" Baekhyun huffed out and pulled his own blanket closer.

"No need to be so dramatic." Chanyeol eyed the pillow in annoyance.

"Shut up. I don't want you shoving your dick in me while I'm asleep." Baekhyun grumbled and turned his back away from Chanyeol.

The movement caused one of the pillows to tumble onto Chanyeol's side. The alpha clicked his tongue against cheek and sat straight.

"This thing is annoying."

"It protects me from evil." Baekhyun mumbled groggily.

"Oh really?" Chanyeol knocked the pillow with the back of his hand.

One fell directly onto Baekhyun's head and the smallest got up to hiss.

"Stop disturbing me you devil!" 

A cunning smirk crossed Chanyeol's features. "Or what?"

The omega grunted, throwing a dirty glare and then turned his back and tried to sleep.

Chanyeol seeing how his pup avoided him chuckled.

Baekhyun chewed his lips as smoke steamed out of his ears.

"Leave the intruder to me. Focus on what you initially had planned for." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun's mind was a mess. But Jongin had not been forgotten. In fact, he had an even better idea. "I'll sort through it tomorrow. You can focus on your ex-girlfriend and your son." I

It still stung Baekhyun to think about it.

"I already told you. Rose doesn't mean anything to me. That baby is not mine. Probably another half-brother." Chanyeol was getting tired of that. The paternity test would probably come out positive if they are half siblings.

"Not my business." Baekhyun answered.

He shrouded into his blanket more, seeking for warmth. Chanyeol looked over his side and saw how thin Baekhyun's blankets were. Something landed on top of Baekhyun's head again. He turned around, ready to shout at Chanyeol, and until he noticed that it was a spare blanket. Chanyeol had shifted off the bed and Baekhyun watched Chanyeol put on his shirt and walk towards his office.

"Wait- Where are you going?"

"Work. Go and sleep."

Chanyeol left the room and closed the door.

Baekhyun then had the bed all to himself, along with two blankets to keep him warm.

…......

The omega could not sleep. He jolted awake from another nightmare and buried his face in his hand. He checked the clock. It had only been three hours. He could not sleep alone. The trauma of something watching him at night had rooted to his core. He did not want to. But he really could not sleep without someone.

The only person he could trust right then to sleep with him was Chanyeol. He pursed his lips and shuffled out of bed. The door peaked out a little, it was just enough for a pup to steal a glimpse of what the alpha was doing. A shadow cast over his face. Baekhyun nearly had a heart attack as he found Chanyeol standing in front of him. "What is it?" The taller asked. Baekhyun squared his shoulders. "Sleep with me. I can't sleep alone because of what happened." Baekhyun said it as a matter of fact. "Get rid of those pillows and I'll join." Chanyeol proposed. Baekhyun was reluctant. But agreed in the end. "Fine." He walked back to the bed and pushed all the pillows to one side.

He slipped under the blanket and Chanyeol took his time to crawl under. They shared their blankets together, without touching each other the whole night of course. Their backs were face to face. Eyes screwed shut. At the very least, Baekhyun did not have another bad dream since he knew that Chanyeol was right there.

.......

Baekhyun only wanted to maintain the pregnancy act until he sorted Jongin. It was not supposed to be that long. Since Rose was in the picture, Baekhyun had to keep the act going.

In the novel 'Perfume.' The protagonist once used Perfume to deceive the people into believing he was a wealthy man and not someone who had lived in a cave for years. He applied a generous amount of the perfume onto his neck. It deceived everyone well enough. However, Junmyeon was different. He could not lie to a doctor.The man knew, he was smart enough to not raise it. Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to call him to examine the symptoms. They could not do it at the Park's residences. They were not sure who was listening.

They went straight to Junmyeon's clinic. There was a stethoscope placed over Baekhyun's chest. Chanyeol was waiting by the side, arms folded.

The doctor sighed shortly. "You're not infertile. It was a good thing that you discovered it fast."

Baekhyun sighed a small relief. "But there are side effects. You've been consuming these for quite a while. The chance of you falling pregnant is very slim. You will experience nose bleed, heart burns and intensive stomach pains before heats, you may have a higher increase of sexual appetite. It's incurable. We can only wait until the pain subsides."

Baekhyun was pale. "How long... Would that be?"

"It could be a few months. Sometimes years. Or maybe forever."

Baekhyun zoned out.

He sat there frozen.

His world was blank.

Junmyeon sent the omega a wistful smile. "It's not impossible to conceive Mr. Byun. You still can. Just keep trying."

Junmyeon said he wanted to talk to Chanyeol alone.

The nurse escorted Baekhyun outside.

The omega remained wordless.

After the door closed. Junmyeon took out his files. "Mr. Park. It seems like Mr. Byun had subconsciously made his decision in keeping your mark."

Chanyeol was silent.

"What I'm trying to say is... He is suffering because of it. I suggest you think this through. Him staying there... It will kill him."

"It's not that simple. He won't leave." Chanyeol looked to the side.

"I figured. But think over it. You're all he has."

A loud crashing startled both of them.

The nurse was calling for help.

Chanyeol stood up immediately and growled. He rushed outside to see Baekhyun crying on the floor. His screams and wailing resonate in the hall. He broke apart. Chanyeol’s heart was cut in his chest, he kneeled to the floor and hugged Baekhyun's back. He pulled the broken boy as close as he could and pressed his lips against the omega’s ear.

"Baby... It's okay. It will all be okay."

Baekhyun clutched onto Chanyeol's leather jacket and dig his blunt nails into the man's flesh. Even the simplest thing. Baekhyun was not allowed to have it. At that time he just wanted Chanyeol, their pups, them together. Was that too much to ask? Even if Baekhyun fell in love with someone again. The chance of fulfilling that small hope was gone.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun in his arms long enough for the cries to die into sobbing. He gathered his ex-lover in his arms and Chanyeol carried him home. Except home was not at the Park's mansion. Home was behind that fountain. The place where Chanyeol professed his love for Baekhyun. Baekhyun was not stable to go back to that hell hole. That cave was the only place.

As he settled Baekhyun on a big rock, he kneeled down and squeezed Baekhyun's hand. "We'll get rid of them. Okay?"

Baekhyun motioned his head to Chanyeol, his eyes were soulless and empty.

"We'll make them pay." Chanyeol gritted out.

"Every single one of them."

...

By dawn, Chanyeol had carried Baekhyun on his back. They did not argue. Just it hooked a memory that made Baekhyun tear up again. Chanyeol heard sniffing from his back, he looked over his shoulder and decided not to ask. By the time they reached the mansion Baekhyun had composed himself. He asked for Chanyeol to put him down, and the alpha complied. For the purpose of the show, Baekhyun curled his hand around Chanyeol's forearm before walking in. Rose was in the living room. She saw them both and elicited a polite smile. Baekhyun gave her a nod, while Chanyeol ignored her. She was all dressed. Then that Baekhyun had a good look at her, she did suit Chanyeol more. She came from a good family, she had beauty and grace. And most of all she could give birth. 

"I'm a bit tired. I'll be upstairs." He excused himself and Chanyeol followed right after.

Rose called for Chanyeol, "Wait Yeol!"

The alpha stopped.

Baekhyun felt his bones turn cold at that personal name calling, but he did not stop. Rose and Chanyeol were ex-lovers. That was nothing surprising.

Chanyeol turned his head, brow raised. "What?"

Rose tried to smile. "Your mother came. She said she wants you to come with me for dinner today. Mr. Byun as well."

The alpha walked away. He did not give Rose a yes or a no. The taller could not give a single fuck. Chanyeol did not find Baekhyun in his room. So he went to the bathroom. The omega was dipped in a warm bath, head leaning against the wall. He did not bother to lift his head, not even when Chanyeol came in. The alpha had his back against the door frame. He wanted to be sure that Baekhyun would not do anything foolish.

"You know. I never asked for much. I just wanted my own alpha. Our own pup. I could have been good…"

Baekhyun's voice trailed off as he came eye to eye with Chanyeol.

"Ever since I met you. I realized that good is for the weak. You can only be strong when your heart is made out of steel. That way no one can bully you."

He felt a little choked as he continued on.

"You know Chanyeol. Before Rose came, your mother and everything else. When it was just us against Jongin's. As cruel and silly as it sounded. I liked every second of it. You know why?"

Baekhyun asked the other.

Chanyeol did not reply.

The omega blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog behind his lens.

"Because I knew…You would always be there. You were my pillar support. So I wasn't afraid of drowning. I could be as bad as you wanted me to be. As long as you were mine, I wasn't scared."

The water dripped from the faucet.

It echoed through the four walls like a nuclear bomb.

A pin drop silence.

Baekhyun drew in a long solace breath.

He felt so tired.

But he must not cower. If he did then, his enemies would kill him.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun." Chanyeol uttered.

Baekhyun had never once heard Chanyeol apologize, let alone bow his head to anyone. Hearing that, Baekhyun went into full rage and tossed the towel towards him. Chanyeol let it hit him and closed his eyes. Baekhyun's eyes burned as tears welled behind his lid.

"Don't you ever apologize to me Park Chanyeol, each time you do. I feel like you regret all of this. You regret us meeting. You regret making me your mate. You regret even agreeing to make this marriage real."

"Baekhyun. When all of this is sorted. I will compensate for everything."

"Compensate what." Baekhyun gritted out.

He wanted nothing from Park Chanyeol.

"I'll organize a place for you outside of this village. It's closer to the city as well. You can live there. I'll arrange for treatment. When you feel better, find someone to settle with."

Chanyeol straightened his back.

"This is the very least of what I can do for you. You will heal. Understand Baekhyun? I won't let the worst happen to you."

"Are you abandoning me..?"

Baekhyun could not contain his emotions. No matter how many times he told himself to be strong. He could not cry anymore. But the matter hurt him more than Jongin's betrayal. The thought of being abandoned twice. If Chanyeol did not want him anymore. Who will? His lips quivered uncontrollably. It was a good thing Chanyeol had his back turned away. Because if Chanyeol saw him right then, he would be disgusted by how much of a mess he was.

"No. I'm not. Don't ever think like that Byun Baekhyun. I'm saving you. They will kill you. Go live the life you've always wanted. Here is not where you should be."

The footsteps grew in distance.

Chanyeol had left.

Baekhyun twisted his fingers against the edge of the tub. It truly was so funny. Chanyeol said he would never save him because he wanted Baekhyun to be like him. Then he must not be like him enough? Is that why Chanyeol did not want him anymore?

He laughed mockingly.

Was it foolish to say that he had never wanted Chanyeol to save him? He just wanted him to be there for him. Was it foolish of him to say that he did not care if Chanyeol did not adore him anymore? He just wanted the alpha to be his? Was it foolish to say that Baekhyun did not want anyone else but Chanyeol?

‘Yes. You are.’

The water was getting cold.

‘Then so be it.’

....

Chanyeol was in Junmyeon's office getting his neck tended. He did not have time to have it disinfected. The skin where Baekhyun had bitten was all swollen and bruised. The cotton swiped gently across the purple blotch.

"Okay. Done."

Chanyeol pulled his sleeves up.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came this morning?" Junmyeon put everything in the trash and then took his rubber gloves off.

Chanyeol stayed quiet. Actually, even if Chanyeol did not say it, Junmyeon could guess. Chanyeol did not want to worry his mate. After all, that was caused by him.

"Where is that report?" Chanyeol asked.

"Ah. Yes." Junmyeon found the folder in his draw and handed it to Chanyeol. "There were traces of wolf banes. But there were also traces of cyanide. The dosage is very small. But if Mr.Byun had consumed it longer, then death is ensured."

Chanyeol skimmed through the pages and read the report carefully. 'Made from apple seeds.' He dragged his line of attention down. 'Lemon. Ginger. Wolfsbane. Cyanide. Harmful to the organs, cause of hallucination, Bipolar Disorder.'

The folder was shut.

"Mr. Park. I think whoever is doing this is trying to get your mate to leave you. If they could kill him then they would use a higher dosage. It's for the best if he goes into hiding."

Junmyeon was not wrong. That was why Chanyeol had to be so cold to Baekhyun. Baekhyun did not understand how dangerous his family was. Even he didn't expect them to go that far. He did not know why. But he would find out. Regardless of those people sharing the same blood as him, hurting Baekhyun was crossing his bottom line.

"Don't tell anyone this. You understand. Right Hyung?"

Junmyeon nods. "Of course."

…...

If love was so useful. Then maybe the devil would have stayed as an angel. Baekhyun did not need love right then. It made him weak. It made him beg. He only had himself. He could only trust in himself. Baekhyun knew deep down that Chanyeol was trying to protect him. But the more Chanyeol pushed him away, the more unwanted he felt.

Maybe Chanyeol was using an excuse to get rid of him. Baekhyun was not sure. They slept without touching. Act when there were people watching. Before he knew it; he was getting married. "You look stunning Mr.Byun." The makeup artist complimented Baekhyun's skin. His scar had faded off. His hair was curled at the fringe for a change. His suit was very expensive and white. Everything was a surprise. Baekhyun did not have a single input for their wedding. Everything was planned by Chanyeol since many months ago.

"Beautiful! Never seen a more beautiful groom." Baekhyun stared at himself in the mirror. That day should be the day he'd be counting down. He should be happy. But he was not. Chanyeol had said so in the beginning. This was all for an act. Weddings were not legalized unless the papers were signed. Chanyeol promised him at first that he would destroy the papers so that Baekhyun remained clean of his history. However, that was a long time ago. That was before Baekhyun forced Chanyeol to marry him for real. Until that day, he still did not want it to be a play.

The reception was lavishing. Baekhyun had never seen anything like that. Chanyeol awaited at the altar. His hair combed back and suit in matching white. He looked absolutely handsome. It made his heart throb. Just as he took his small steps towards the other groom. Something pierced right through the chest. The reception turned red. The flower, the guests and the candles were all gone.

Chanyeol stared at him in pure horror as he tried to reach for Baekhyun's hand.

A bullet.

Silver and scorning.

A rose bloomed at the heart staining the white fabric and dripped onto the petal rose on the carpet. Chanyeol's fingers barely touched Baekhyun's as he collapsed onto the ground.

All that could be heard was Baekhyun screaming Chanyeol's name.

Baekhyun jolted from the bed and wheezed heavily. "Chanyeol!" He shouted. The alpha quickly grabbed onto his arm and tried to stabilize him. "Baekhyun I'm here. What happened?" Chanyeol had barely woken up.

Another nightmare.

Fuck.

Baekhyun was going insane. He had dried tears and he had not slept properly for days. Something in his head was telling him that something bad would happen to Chanyeol. He was not even thinking. He leaped into Chanyeol's arm and hugged him tight. Crying into his neck. He was on the verge of breaking down again. He could not bear the thought of losing Chanyeol.

The alpha was lost. He held Baekhyun close to him, hushing in his ears. That had become a routine. Chanyeol had been woken by Baekhyun during the middle of the night by his nightmares many times. Junmyeon said it was trauma. It will be over after some time. "You're safe. I'm here. Don't worry." Chanyeol recited the same thing all the time. Baekhyun usually fell asleep in his arms until morning. 

Baekhyun shook his head. He clutched onto Chanyeol and inhaled his musky scent. "No Channie… I can't. I'm scared." The alpha sighed softly. He cradled Baekhyun and started to rock him slowly. The omega still could not sleep. He was scared out of his life. Baekhyun was scared to even close his eyes. That dream, out of all of them. It was the most vivid. Chanyeol dying before his eyes. Despite Chanyeol's attempt, Baekhyun refused to sleep. There was nothing Chanyeol could do. So he just held Baekhyun. The omega was apologetic. He did not mean to cause Chanyeol disturbance.

"I'm sorry...” Baekhyun babbled. Chanyeol was too tired to speak. He ran his cold fingers along Baekhyun's arm. Telling him it was okay.

Chanyeol probed his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder. It was just like the old times. Chanyeol leaning against Baekhyun. Chanyeol's hand fell limp from Baekhyun's. He had given in to sleep. Baekhyun stayed very still for a while. After some time of deep contemplation, he thought, fuck it. He laid Chanyeol's head carefully on the pillow and then pressed his petite body against the alpha's large frame. He did not care about their cold fight anymore. He just wanted to go to sleep in peace, knowing that Chanyeol was alive. Heart beating against his ear.

Later that same day, Jongin heard the door knock. The moment he opened, Jongin’s eyes widened and he froze.

…..


	16. 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red apple = corruption and temptation 

Baekhyun was hugging Chanyeol's back. Chanyeol had tried to push him away, but Baekhyun did not budge. He held onto Chanyeol, even as the man was signing documents, Baekhyun refused to let go.

"What are you doing Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sighed.

"Let's not fight. I love you." Baekhyun tightened his grasp despite feeling Chanyeol tense up.

"Baekhyun, not now." Chanyeol could not have Baekhyun like this. Otherwise, he would just be in more danger after all it was done.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun sat directly onto Chanyeol's lap, startling the taller. His lips came right onto Chanyeol's plush tiers. They were kissing. Or more like Baekhyun was kissing Chanyeol. Chanyeol broke it by moving his head.

"Enough Baekhyun. You can't push and then pull. You made your choice. I'm trying to protect you so let god help us both or-"

Baekhyun was not giving up. He cupped Chanyeol's face and smacked their lips together again. Baekhyun shoved his tongue in Chanyeol's mouth. The alpha grabbed onto the Omega's hip, fingers curled in an iron grip. Baekhyun angled his head and coaxed Chanyeol's mouth wider so he could explore the inner of his cavern.

There was no seducing scents. No perfume. No poison and drugs.

It was just Baekhyun in his rawest form. His tongue tangled with Chanyeol's, luring them both off the chair as they found a spot on Chanyeol's desk. The boy spread his legs. His pants were a hindrance. Chanyeol's head moved back. Baekhyun did not give him the chance to break away from him, he slotted their lips together, ass rubbing on Chanyeol's abdomen. Baekhyun just wanted to feel close to Chanyeol again. Somehow their clothes were shed. Although it was just to the bare minimum. Baekhyun’s trousers were hanging off one thigh while Chanyeol's zip was undone.

Baekhyun felt whole again. Chanyeol was inside him. He clutched onto Chanyeol's shirt, his engagement ring shining as he slammed their lips tight and tried to buckle his pelvis. The table rocked. Pens and papers clattered and tumble onto the floor. Baekhyun rubbed his inner thigh against Chanyeol’s back and moaned in the alpha's mouth. Baekhyun loved it when Chanyeol warmed him with his cock. The way the head was kissed into his womb, Baekhyun once idealized them to have litters of pups that would look like Chanyeol and himself. Regardless of the result. As long as Chanyeol’s cock was inside him, he still had a chance. He would not let that chance go. He had a bad feeling that Chanyeol was leaving him.

What if Rose's child was Chanyeol's?

What if that little percent of chance and Chanyeol was the one to knock her up. Could he accept that?

The moans and grunts intensified. Baekhyun cried out for Chanyeol to go faster. It felt so good. His worries and anxieties were flying out.

Definitely not

There was a knock on the door. Chanyeol stopped half way, panting hard. Baekhyun froze completely and clenched onto the alpha's cock. “Chanyeol? Can I come in?” It was Rose. Baekhyun felt a surge of irritation fill his stomach. He grabbed onto Chanyeol’s collar and stared him dead in the eye. The alpha stared at him wide eyed, surprised by the omega's demanding gesture. “Chanyeol… I think Sian isn't feeling well.” The anger in Baekhyun’s eyes was subsidized. He slowly released Chanyeol and leaned his head back in defeat.

Who was he trying to prove it to?

Chanyeol sighed through his nose and pulled out. He fixed his zip and helped Baekhyun into his pants. Rose was not lying. Sian was very sick.

Junmyeon came after ten minutes to give Sian a check. Baekhyun was not there. He did not want to witness it, Chanyeol being there as Rose held onto his hand for support. The alpha did not push her back that time. Not in a situation like that.

The doctor sighed. He took his stethoscope back and shook his head. “What did you feed him?”

Rose stuttered as she spoke. “I-I fed him breast milk and that was it. What's wrong with Sian?”

Junmyeon packed his equipment back into his bag. “I'm afraid your son will not survive.”

“W-what?” Rose's heart was at her throat.

Chanyeol frowned.

Junmyeon looked towards the infant and pressed his lips together. “He has been poisoned. It wasn't a one off thing either. He has been consuming wolf banes for a very long time. His premature lungs definitely won't last much longer. I'm sorry. But please prepare for the worst.” With that said the doctor was about to leave. Rose dropped to her knees and cried for him to save her boy. But Junmyeon just spared her a pity glance and apologized.

Wolfs bane.

Inhaling.

Himself.

Baekhyun’s Perfume.

Something instantly clicked in Chanyeol's head.

.....

Rose did not know that Baekhyun’s perfume contained wolf bane. For the time being, Chanyeol asked the maids to look after Rose. He himself had to be there too. Not for the sake of the child, but for the sake of Rose’s sanity. He did not love her. Baekhyun was in Chanyeol’s room. They have not spoken for three days.

Chanyeol left Rose for a while and went to see Baekhyun. Now his hypothesis was real. He grabbed onto the Omega's arm and waked him up. Baekhyun stirred in his sleep. Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to wake up a little more. The smaller wanted to hug him. But Chanyeol held onto his wrist and stared at him.

Baekhyun blinked.

Then a slap was met to his cheek.

The omega's eyes were blown wide. He turned to Chanyeol. His right cheek hurt. The grip on his wrist fastened. Everyone in the room heard it. Chanyeol rose from the bed and yanked Baekhyun out of bed. The omega was dragged out by force. Baekhyun yelled for Chanyeol to stop. Chanyeol did not stop.

Another slap had Baekhyun wailing.

Chanyeol grabbed his throat and shoved Baekhyun’s head against the mattress and ripped his shirt in half. Baekhyun grasped onto Chanyeol’s wrist and earned another forceful slap that had his lips bleeding. Chanyeol unfastened his zip and drilled his cock in unannounced. It hurt. Baekhyun screamed. Hitting Chanyeol’s shoulder and scratching his right shoulder.

“You whore. Such a big thing is happening now and yet you have the heart to sleep?”

Baekhyun cried. His body shook in sync to Chanyeol’s vigorous thrusts.

“Chanyeol stop!”

The alpha went harder. His breathing was hard and heavy as he buried himself in Baekhyun’s neck and groans. “All you ever cared about is sex and your ex. You never gave a damn about the Park. You're a failure as a mate.” He gritted out. Words laced in venom and harshness. Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol, eyes wide and brimming. He did not dare to move. He did not know that was how Chanyeol felt about him. The hitting did not cease.

Baekhyun took another one.

The corner of his lip was bruised and bleeding. Baekhyun cried harder, hoping it would make Chanyeol stop. "C-Channie I-I'm sorry. I-I'll be good for you."

"What's the point of you being good? You're good for nothing. No wonder you were abandoned by your first mate. I tried to elevate you. Yet all you did was bring in so much misfortune."

Chanyeol raised his hand and Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol's wrist. His head shook frantically. "C-Channie. P-Please. It hurts." He stuttered between his words. His lungs ached. His face was boiling hot from the slap. But nothing will ever compare to the cracking in his heart. The alpha lowered his hand. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol had changed his mind, but he was wrong. The clasp on his throat tightened. Baekhyun dug his fingers into the back of Chanyeol's hand. He parted his mouth wide, he could not breath. He really thought that Chanyeol was going to kill him.

Their lips crushed together. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back. His oxygen supply was cut to almost nothing. The thrusting motions between his legs went on and on. His whole body was convulsing. He was going to die—Chanyeol was going to kill him.

Ragged breathing and hot condensed air was puffing onto his neck. His conscious blacked in and out. Ready to give in any moment. He thought that maybe that was for the best. He was never good for anyone. No one ever loved him. When he thought that he had finally found his soul and heart in Chanyeol. As he shakily drew in one finally breathe. Baekhyun thought that was it. He would die after that. But at least he tried. He gave his all.

He closed his eyes and stopped resisting. He felt Chanyeol's cum pulse inside his walls, filling his infertile womb. At the very last second, the grip on his throat loosened and the cock pumped slowly, releasing every single drop. Chanyeol's nose was buried behind Baekhyun's ears. It was very low. So Baekhyun almost thought it was his mind playing tricks on him for hoping for too much. However, right before Chanyeol got up and fixed his zip before storming out. He could have sworn that he heard him say.

'We're being listened.'

.......

The next day it was like nothing had changed. Chanyeol was busy with his work. Baekhyun did his work as the secretary. The only difference was that Chanyeol did not join him in bed. By the time he was asleep, Chanyeol came.

‘We're being listened.’

Who was?

Chanyeol trusted him enough to tell him. That meant that he was planning something and wanted him for standby. Baekhyun understood that. Although, he could not mask the hurt in his heart. Why did it seem so real when Chanyeol said it? What if he meant those words? What would that make of him? Those negative thoughts surrounded his mind.

He was not allowed to leave that room. Chanyeol had imprisoned him in doors and in his own room. He cried himself to sleep. He did so the first night and did more the next and after. His pillow was always soaked and his eyes always stung before closing. He thought that Chanyeol might not love him the way he did for real sometimes.

In the morning when he rose, his heart became heavier. The only time he was allowed downstairs was when there was breakfast. The first thing he saw was Chanyeol and Rose in one table. They seem to be chatting quite nicely. It was as though she was his mate, and he was not.

After the fifth day. Baekhyun understood why he would not let him come out. It was because he was not going to like what he saw. Chanyeol was smiling at Rose. She was telling him something while they prepared milk for Sian who was still gravely sick. Could he really trust Park Chanyeol? He thought to himself as he stood upstairs. His hand clasping onto the rail, knuckles turning pale white.

He had heard the story. Sian was poisoned. No one knew that Baekhyun had been using wolf bane on a daily basis. Even for his fake pregnancy. No one had questioned. Not even Junmyeon. But of course Junmyeon would have known. He was a doctor after all. He did not pretend he was pregnant afterwards. If they were being listened thaat whole time then clearly they were making a fool out of themselves.

Junmyeon still came every day. He went to check on Sian first. His condition was not getting any better. "How is Sian?" Chanyeol had asked. Junmyeon was quiet. Chanyeol adverted his gaze. He knew what that meant.

Rose was on the verge of breaking. She kept crying and crying. She could not lose her son. Her son was her everything. "H-how did this happen? Who would do such a cruel thing?" She cried between choked words. Junmyeon sighed. "It's not working. I've done what I could. I've reported this to the elders already." He stood up and left the room. Rose turned to Chanyeol and held onto his hand. The only exception was that Chanyeol did not shake her off. She needed to be consoled. Losing a child was not something any individual could understand. He gave her that much pity. Nothing more, nothing less.

……...

The match flicked and lighted up one small table candle.

Junmyeon knocked on the door before coming in. "Mr. Byun. It's Junmyeon."

Baekhyun stared at the six candle lights that burned diligently in the dark. "Come in."

The other stepped in. Baekhyun still had his back turned against the doctor. Junmyeon set his bag down and flattened his white robe.

"How are your bruises?" He asked while opening his bag and took the alcohol and cotton wipes out one by one.

He turned around. There was a bandage on Baekhyun’s right cheek and a thin wrap around his throat. Chanyeol had a bad temper. Everyone knew that. But they never thought that he would be this to Baekhyun. What a cruel man he was.

"It will hurt a little. Please bear with me." Junmyeon warned before peeling the bandage back.

One side of Baekhyun's cheek was completely swollen and blue. The corner of his lip was busted with a cut and his eyes area was also swelling as well. The cotton gently touched the patient's cheekbone. He did not flinch or wince. He just stayed very still.

"Tell me...” Baekhyun started, his voice was cutting out as he had no more energy left to speak. "What is Chanyeol doing right now..?"

Junmyeon did not want to say it. "He is busy with work."

Baekhyun saw through those lies. "You don't need to lie to me. Chanyeol never once loved me. I finally understood that now. I can't give him anything."

The bandage was changed before placed back to cover the purple skin.

"Don't overthink Mr. Byun. It's not good for your mental health."

"It hurts...”

Baekhyun grabbed the doctor's wrist and placed it over his heart while saying so. "Chanyeol took it. He never gave it back. I only asked for his, but when he gave it to me, I didn't take it because I was mad about Rose. Now that I ask for it, he won't give it."

"Mr. Byun. All I can say is, that's how Mr. Park always have been. I have been with the Park since I was very young. He is a very complex character. I can only wish for the very best for you and to live the life that you want."

After Junmyeon had said that. Baekhyun stared into the blank space as those words sank in.

.......

It was past midnight. Chanyeol came to his room to retrieve something. He did not notice Baekhyun diving into his back and embracing him so tight. It was the bathroom. That one had no camera and no recorders. He held onto Chanyeol and cried silently into the man's back. Chanyeol turned on the bath water so the crying was muffled. The taller wanted to turn around. Baekhyun shook his head hard and held on. He did not want Chanyeol to see him like that. "Take me back." He whispered. "I want to be yours." Chanyeol carefully peeled the smaller's hands off and turned around. He cupped Baekhyun's cheek and caressed them gently. "I'm sorry. I had to. Does it hurt a lot?" The Alpha avoided the question. It only fueled Baekhyun's misery. He felt desperation course through his blood. He did the one thing he could think of and clasped onto Chanyeol's hand and made him touch his neck. He was near the verge of crying again. "Channie... Look. It's your mark. We are still bonded. I'm still yours... Right?" The only answer he received was Chanyeol gently pulling him into his chest. He was surrounded by warm arms and soft lips against his neck.

It was in that moment when Chanyeol did that, Baekhyun's emotions became a whole mess. He did not know what to feel anymore. He cried in Chanyeol's shirt. Even when the tub was full and overflowing. He did not let Chanyeol go. The taller did not push him away that time. Instead they stood there hugging one another. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol had already let him go. And that pained him more than anything.

"You can't abandon me too- You can't break up with me Chanyeol. If you do- I-I'll die."

He was hushed immediately. Chanyeol's lips were pressed against his bandaged cheek.

"Don't be silly."

"No. I'm not. You're not giving me a chance. I want to be with you. You promised me Chanyeol."

His lips were trembling and his eyes were wide. How many times had he begged Chanyeol like that?

Once.

Twice.

No maybe it was an infinite amount. Because he did the same in his dreams.

"We've talked about this Baekhyun." Chanyeol brushed a stray hair from Baekhyun's eyes. It was an affectionate gesture. Yet it made Baekhyun wanted to cry more.

"No, no no. Forget what we said before." He whispered fiercely.

"You can't take back what you chose Baekhyun. We made our decision. This is the best one for you. Staying here will kill you. I don't want to see it happen."

"You might as well kill me now if you want me to live like the way I did before!"

"Hey. Look at me." Chanyeol cupped his face. He did it carefully so he did not hurt the omega. "Don't ever say that. Love isn't everything."

"You don't get it Chanyeol. I could die for you. Isn't this what you want? From the beginning to now. You never really moved a finger. The only time you did was to save me. Isn't that all your plot? I'm a hand you could use so yours doesn't get dirty."

The softness in Chanyeol's eyes darkened. His nose flared red and Baekhyun knew that he had angered him. But he stood his ground.

"You created this monster that I am today. You need to take responsibility." Baekhyun stated firmly.

"I did it to protect you. Am I that heartless in your eyes?" Chanyeol retracted his hand. His grip was getting too tight and he was concerned that he might just snap Baekhyun's neck.

"I don't need your protection. I just want my alpha next to me." Baekhyun said while gripping onto Chanyeol's sleeves.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol began. He did not finish his sentence. There was a determination reflecting in the depth of Baekhyun's gaze. “I have one question. If you can answer it, then I'll agree.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun clenched his fist. His heart was flipping in and out. He did not know what Chanyeol would ask.

If you're with me. Can you give up on having pups?”

Baekhyun’s whole body turned cold.

"This.”Chanyeol peered down and placed his hand over Baekhyun's stomach. “You know exactly why you're infertile.”

Baekhyun stood very still. His feet were cold as the water from the tub pools beneath. Chanyeol knew how much he wanted their pups. Ever since he came to the Park's mansion. That hope was diminished. Chanyeol was hurting him deliberately. But he was not wrong. That was the cold truth. Chanyeol did not sugar coat.

"Go and sleep. I need to bath.” The taller bent over to turn the tap off before unplugging the water so it would stop overflowing.

"Then..." Baekhyun started. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder. "I don't want pups anymore." He heard the taller sigh. The man straightened his frame and turned towards the smaller. "Come here pup." That was all Baekhyun needed to hear. He did not think twice before diving into Chanyeol's arms. He clutched on his shirt very tight. Afraid that the alpha would just disappear.

"Don't cry. I'm here." Chanyeol assured him. His warm hand ran along his spine, but Baekhyun was still sniffling. "Don't abandon me again." The alpha looked behind and turned the tap on the sink to full blast so that Baekhyun's cries could be drowned out. He felt his omega's little button nose probing against his chest, sniffing.

"Do you love me?" Baekhyun mumbled quietly. "

“Yes."

His sniffling grew louder. "If you do then keep me by your side. When you push me away it hurts me. Once you've hurt me, I'll never forgive you again."

Chanyeol's nose was nuzzling in his ears, he drew in a soft inhale. "That's why I say you're too young." Chanyeol chuckled. "I have a lot to teach you."

The omega sniffled again. "No. I'm not young. I think I need to teach you to stop pushing me away. I can beg you once, twice, even a hundred times. But if you keep doing this. I may just kill you myself."

"Kill me?" The taller raised a brow. Somehow amused.

"Yes. I will kill you Park Chanyeol."

"That's very extreme."

"It is. Therefore, don't leave me."

They pulled back and stared at one another. Baekhyun's eyes were blood shot and sore. He had a running lose and he looked ugly compared to Chanyeol who always looked his best.

"When we go out. You go first. There are surveillance camera watching us."

Baekhyun wiped his nose with his sleeve and nodded. Chanyeol patted his back and told him to go out first. Baekhyun really wanted to stay with Chanyeol longer, but he could not. He had been there for too long. Before Baekhyun went. Chanyeol pulled his arm and dived down to capture his lips in a long, intensive kiss that had them both panting after breaking apart. Baekhyun tried to mask the heat rising to his face as he walked out of the bathroom.

Seven candles.

Baekhyun stood in front of all of them, his face blank and expressionless.

Seven sins.

Baekhyun had a scissor. He cut the thick string that peaked out of the wax, murdering its source of warmth and ultimately its life.

Six candles.

As one of them died the other's burned so much brighter.

..........

"He still had enough perfume left to enslave the whole world if he so chose." — Perfume. The Story of a Murderer.

"Odors have a power of persuasion stronger than that of words, appearances, emotions, or will. The persuasive power of an odor cannot be fended off, it enters into us like breath into our lungs, it fills us up, imbues us totally. There is no remedy for it." — Perfume, 1985.

Baekhyun turned the page.

"In that moment, as he saw and smelled how irresistible its effect was and how with lightning speed it spread and made captives of the people all around him—in that moment his whole disgust for humankind rose up again within him and completely soured his triumph, so that he felt not only no joy, but not even the least bit of satisfaction. What he had always longed for—that other people should love him."

Love.

His pale ringed finger ran over the text font. “Because he did not love them himself, he hated them. And suddenly he knew that he had never found gratification in love, but always only in hatred—in hating and in being hated.”

Hatred.

The black haired male lifted his chin artfully and turned towards the wall. He stared at it, seemingly aware of something bad that was occurring behind it.

"Please Sian! Don't leave mama. Please." She begged to the gods and the heavenly as her pup was wheezing for each breath. Junmyeon held onto the infant's back, trying to insert injections and patting his back so he would vomit the toxic out.

There was crying, yelling, frantic steps and then it stopped. Rose sank to her knees as her fingers trembled and her eyes were brimming in tears.

Her baby was gone.

Baekhyun adverted his head towards the tray of breakfast the maids have delivered. Out of all of them, the red apple stood out the most to him.

......

The white sheet went over the small head. Rose extended her hand, begging for them not to take Sian. Everyone was there. The Park's, the doctor, the maid. All except Byun Baekhyun. They could not speak about it. Chanyeol had beaten Baekhyun previously and locked him in the room. So his disappearance was justified.

"You have gone soft." Chanyeol’s mother said.

Chanyeol stood by the window. He had just tucked Rose into bed after she had passed out from the aftershock. His arms were folded over his chest. Baekhyun was next door. Surely, he would hear that. "I've always wondered why mother is so keen on bringing Rose here." Chanyeol's head adverted. "This is what you wanted. Isn't it?"

Chanyeol's mother tugged into a pearly smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have no objections. However, mother is always a step ahead of everyone."

The older woman raised the back of her hand gracefully and dropped a soft chuckle that was dripping in mockery. “My son. Are you shaken by this?"

"No. Not one bit. I believe the one shaken isn't me. It's you, mother."

"Oh. Why so?"

Chanyeol moved from the window and took two steps forward. "We're just your pawn."

She raised her head and laughed insolently. "Pawn? Didn't you do the same thing? You kept your little lover hidden so he wouldn't be framed." She straightened her neck and curved her red lips into a sly smile. "You knew very well that his misery was caused all because of you."

"I admit to it. Then how about mother admits to it herself as well?"

The woman hummed. She was not going to be affected by anything Chanyeol said. "Those who know of love will never be the last one." She collected her purse and straightened from the couch. She was about to leave.

Chanyeol stopped her. "Who is my real mother?"

The heels clanked against the tile and then came to a full pause.

The alpha knew that he had scored a bull's eye. So he reinforced his question. "Who was she?"

The door slammed shut. Chanyeol expected that. As he walked back to his desk, his leather shoe was met by something. He cast his eyes down and found a red apple. Chanyeol leaned over to collect it. There was something special about that apple. It was too tempting.

.....

Junmyeon was tending Baekhyun's face. The swell was not as bad as it was a few days ago. Baekhyun had dyed his hair black. His whole aura seemed to have changed as well. "Mr. Byun. I have changed your bandage so please apply cream to it daily." The omega was quiet. Junmyeon glanced at him and he felt like Baekhyun was there, but he was not at the same time. "Mr. Byun?"

The omega parted his lips and took a shaky breath. "A long time ago, my mother said that I was lucky. Because I was born with a pretty face. They complement how well my silver eyes matched with my honey locks. I thought that was only thing that made them proud." The shadow in Baekhyun’s iris faded into a very dull color. It was lifeless, dead, and miserable. "So when I grew up. I wanted to marry someone I really loved. They bestowed me to Jongin. I loved Jongin. But Jongin only lied to me."

The doctor motioned forth. His steps were cautious as he sat down. That might take a while. Baekhyun went on. "Then I met Chanyeol. He had the exact same scent as Jongin. I couldn't resist it. As the days went by, I found myself falling deeper and deeper. At first I thought it was his scent. It must be his scent that make me so drawn to him. But that wasn't it."

"What was it then?" Junmyeon asked.

Baekhyun looked over the other's shoulder and stared at the bowl of fruit. "You know how Eve was tempted by the serpent in eating the forbidden fruit?"

Junmyeon pushed his glasses higher by the knuckle. "Yes. I somewhat do."

The omega climbed onto his feet and walked to the fruit bowl. His dainty fingers gracefully brushed over the surface of the red apple. "God forbid them. Eve gave into the serpent’s temptation and stole a bite of the forbidden fruit. She made Adam follow. Consequently, they knew about shame and evil." He gathered the apple in his palm and inspected the pretty colors that reflected off the skin.

"And... That's like your relationship with Mr. Park?" The doctor tried.

"Yes. He made me suffer. He made me pain. He makes me want to be greater. He is the forbidden fruit." Baekhyun lined his eyes to the side and offered a wistful smile to Junmyeon. "I don't care if he is not my Adam. I just want him there. Even if he is desire."

The conversation was becoming too heavy.

Junmyeon stood straight and picked his brief case. "Mr. Byun. I'm telling you this because I have always been with the Parks. But run while you can."

"Run?" Baekhyun's eyes saddened. "Where to? I have no one. Not even my parents. There's nowhere to run."

"I can help you. If you want."

"Really? But..." Baekhyun turned around. "Let me talk to Chanyeol. I don't want him to think I'm leaving him."

"If you talk to Mr. Park then it isn't running away. If you want to talk with him, perhaps discuss this matter with him. But seeing the bruises on your body... I suggest Mr.Byun think carefully." Junmyeon bowed his head and made his leave for the door.

Baekhyun stood alone in the room.

The breathing behind the black and white screen intensified. There was grunting and saliva dripping in the corners of fleshy tiers. That bastard of a Park had knocked down and sealed Baekyun’s room. So he had to sneak into the security room to copy the footages in Baekhyun’s new room.

"Beautiful.... So beautiful."

The deep voice groaned out and jerked his hand faster over his length until a splatter of hot seeds smeared across the surveillance screen. The man panted. His grin was wicked as he admired the beautiful omega in four different screens of various sizes.


	17. 17

“Remember this... I'll be looking at you when you're laid on the cross and the twelve blows are crashing down on your limbs. When the crowd is finally tired of your screams and wandered home, I will climb up through your blood and sit beside you. I will look deep into your eyes... and drop by drop I will trickle my disgust into them like burning acid until... finally... you perish.” — Perfume: the story of a murderer. 

..................

Chanyeol was still his Chanyeol. Baekhyun tried to encourage himself. He could not meet Chanyeol as often due to being watched. They were supposed to have their wedding that month. Chanyeol apologized for the delay and promised that they would be married properly once it was safe. They could only meet in the bathrooms or in the dead corners of the room that Chanyeol was certain had no cameras. Even though Baekhyun was locked in, he could roam around the mansion and the gardens. He was not allowed to come out when Rose was there.

Once they had secretly met behind a storage room. Baekhyun jumped into Chanyeol's arm and held him tight. A rough palm ran over his bottom, sending pats to his butt. "I missed you terribly Channie…" 

Chanyeol kissed his mate's hair. "I missed you more. We'll get this sorted soon and then we'll get out of here." 

Baekhyun pulled his head back and planted a firm kiss on Chanyeol's mouth. The taller reciprocated it. The kiss was long and they pulled apart after a while. Baekhyun muzzled his nose in Chanyeol's shirt. 

"I want to talk to you about something." 

Chanyeol caressed his hair. "What is it?" 

"I'm thinking about taking your offer. I want to move out of this mansion." Baekhyun lifted his head and squeezed Chanyeol's elbow. 

The alpha was taken aback by that resolution. "Why all of a sudden?" 

"The matter is not going to settle soon. Am I right?" 

Chanyeol did not answer. 

"It would end things faster. I may not see you as often but… I can handle it." 

"Okay. I'll find you a safe place." 

"No Chanyeol. I want the place Junmyeon offered." 

"Junmyeon?" The expression on Chanyeol's face was conflicted. "Why did he offer a place?" 

"He is very nice. I told him that this place made me sad. Especially with Rose. You trust him, right?"

"I can't say completely. But at one point yes." 

"That's all I need to know. Another thing." Baekhyun's sentence was cut half way. 

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked. 

"I want you to tell Rose that I killed her baby." 

They both stared at one another. 

The intensity in their gaze could only convey one thing. 

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's face. 

The bandage had just been changed this morning. His eyes pained immediately.

Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol's palm. "Trust me." 

"Okay." Chanyeol sighed in defeat. 

Baekhyun lowered his eyes and fiddled with Chanyeol's large fingers. "Do you know what day is today...?" 

The other raised his brow. "Our wedding?" 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No. Did you not know?" 

He thought about it for a moment. The longer Chanyeol took, the bigger Baekhyun's pout became. 

"Today is... May 06." Chanyeol muttered under his breath and then realization crossed him. "It's your birthday?" 

"You really forgot." Baekhyun stomped his foot and turned around with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed. 

"No- of course not pup. I didn't forget. I just didn't realize that it's May already." 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Really?" 

Chanyeol rubbed his nape. Something that was not within his character. "I have your gift. It's still in my draw. I'll bring it to you later." 

The omega softened at that. "What is it?" 

"A secret." 

Baekhyun became suspicious again. "Are you really not just saying that? You aren't just telling me that, but truth is you've really forgotten?" 

"No don't be silly. I really did prepare it months ago." 

"Then give me a clue!" Baekhyun whines, swinging Chanyeol's arm. 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s nose between his knuckles. "Later. I promise. We'll find an excuse and leave this mansion for a day okay?" 

The omega crinkled his nose and drew his head back. "A date?" 

"Yeah. Today we won't think about any of the bad stuff. It will just be the two of us. Like old times." 

The smaller was quite happy upon hearing that. He could finally spend time with Chanyeol and not feel pressured about acting or being attacked. 

He motioned forward and hugged Chanyeol's waist. "Channie. I don't mind if you give me no gift. I like you here with me." 

Chanyeol peered down. His dimple deepened as he hummed. "I'll always make time for you. But until the drama stops. I might not come to bed as often." 

Bad thoughts instantly crossed Baekhyun’s mind. 

"Hey… What do you do during those time?" 

Chanyeol casted his eyes down and smirked. "What's in your mind?" 

"Don't be a jerk Channie." Baekhyun chewed his bottom lip. 

Of course he was. He spent more time with Rose than him. When Sian was still there, it was like they were the family and he was the outsider.

"Don't worry. I didn't touch her. We just talk at most. I have to do it or else they might fire it onto you. Now that we're on this topic. What were they planning to do?" 

Baekhyun had some ideas forming in his head, but they weren't solid. "That day you came in... I was really scared. I thought you really hated me." 

"Fuck no. Never Baekhyun. I really don't. I'm sorry for hurting you. My mother isn't someone both of us can go against alone. She brought Rose here specifically to murder her son." 

"That part I somehow figured...” Baekhyun mumbled. 

"You're becoming very smart if you've thought so far." Chanyeol chuckled. 

Baekhyun turned red. "I thought she wanted you to marry Rose?" It was one thing Baekhyun feared. 

"She did. I refused. It's ridiculous. I don't know what she plans after this so we have to act fast." 

"Wait Channie... You still haven't answered me. What were you trying to make me avoid?" 

“They could frame you. You could be pinned for murder." 

"Why me??"

A flash of remorse crossed Chanyeol's features. "It didn't have to be you. It could have been anyone." 

There was footsteps behind the door. 

They both became quiet immediately. 

When the light clanking of heels disappeared, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and squeezed them firmly. "We need to go. I'll make an excuse so we both can get out." There was no way around it. They did not have time for questions. Baekhyun nodded. Right before he went, he hugged Chanyeol one more time and promised to meet him later.

.....

Chanyeol's reasoning for leaving the mansion with Baekhyun was simple. They needed to go out and prepare for the wedding ceremony that had been delayed. Chanyeol had Junmyeon watch over Rose while he left with Baekhyun. Rose did not take it well. It was a reality check after all. Chanyeol was someone's alpha. She could not change that fact.

Once they were out of the prying eyes and ears. Baekhyun found solace at the cave behind the fountain. Finally. They could be together freely. At the mansion Baekhyun had to carry on the act that they both were in a fight and Chanyeol had gone back to his old ways of bad tempers and violence.   
"Can you tell me now? What you couldn't finish." 

They were idly walking around the cave while Baekhyun swung their linked hands. 

"It's your birthday. Do you really want to talk about it?" Chanyeol stopped in his track. 

Baekhyun just needed to know what he was dealing with. So he nodded timidly. "Yes." 

Chanyeol ran his thumb pad against the planes of Baekhyun's knuckle. An act to comfort of what he might say. "I don't think us meeting is a coincidence anymore." 

"Why not?" Baekhyun's eyes widened. 

"I'm not sure about the details yet. But something is clearly off. Let's say that we did meet coincidentally and you just happened to be Jongin's ex mate. That we can't deny, correct?" 

The omega nodded again. 

"Then when you came here. My parents did not object us becoming mates. The main objective was for me to become the next leader. However, Jongin is my half-brother. That part was really unexpected. Mother said she wanted me to destroy Jongin. As for you—" He stared at Baekhyun. "You were that weapon." 

The expression on Baekhyun's face was undecipherable. 

"It would have ended like that. But then Rose came into the picture. It had made no sense. Then I realized. Mother wanted to use both of us to murder the Park's illegitimate child." 

"And we did." Baekhyun stated. It pained him at first. But guilt had consumed his heart and soul. He felt nothing but numbness. 

"We didn't. Technically no. Junmyeon said Sian was being fed wolf bane. Your perfume isn't enough to kill. We were calculated." 

"I thought the perfume was strong enough to cause hallucination? Who is aware of me using it?" 

"There's cameras in my room pup. They might have installed it long ago. They must have known about the existence of the perfume. Therefore wolf banes were used. It's an essential ingredient for the perfume."   
"Then why did they feed me wolf bane? Were they trying to kill me?"

Upon being reminded of that. A low growl emitted through Chanyeol's throat. "It could be all of them. If we were being listened this whole time then I suspect that their next step was to frame you. It can be tested in your blood. You consuming wolf banes. It is enough to make you the sheep in Sian's death. Their reasoning against the elders could be that out of spite for miscarriage or losing your own child. You murdered the child of my ex. It's a very logical reason. So before they could do that. I had to lock you away. That way it justified why you weren't there. Although it won't hold long. They are way ahead of us." 

The weight of the situation made Baekhyun feel like then was not the time to celebrate his birthday. He did not feel like he was in the mood anymore. 

"Channie... Let's go back. I don't want to celebrate it anymore." 

Chanyeol looked over and grabbed Baekhyun's shoulder. "We can make today an exception. One day won't make a difference if we have no lead. Let it go today and we'll think of it tomorrow." 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with teary eyes. He was gravely concerned. 

"Come pup." 

Baekhyun was pulled by Chanyeol and they walked further into the cave. The omega did not know that there was more to it. As they travel deeper in, Baekhyun was astonished to find a garden full of roses blooming in a dark cavern. 

"Wait here. I'll show you my gift." Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's hand and stepped forward. It was very dark. Only the sun light from the cracks in the roof spared some brightness. Chanyeol went away for a quite a while. 

Baekhyun was getting worried. "Channie?" He called out. 

"I'm here baby." The deep, timbre voice surprised him from behind. 

The omega clutched his chest. "You scared me!" 

The Alpha chuckled, then raised his closed fist. They were both holding onto something. "Make a wish when I show you." 

The smaller blinked. Not quite understanding but nodded regardless. "O-okay." 

Chanyeol peered down and let his fingers go. 

A soft golden glow illuminated Baekhyun's face. 

His lips parted in a silent gasp. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four. 

Four fireflies drifted through the air. They were like small gleams of hope blooming in the dark. Baekhyun extended his hand towards them. They danced briefly around his fingertips and then soared higher away. Baekhyun was so mesmerized by the scene. He did not notice Chanyeol draping a silk scarf around his shoulders, before he enveloped him into a back hug. "Happy birthday, Baekhyun." The omega touched the silky material and looked at his forearm. It was a very beautiful scarf that was in his favorite color: Yellow. Baekhyun could see embroidery of roses at the hems. That must have taken more than just months to make. 

"Like it?" Chanyeol kissed his neck and tightened his embrace. 

The smaller was rendered speechless. He had never seen a scarf that beautiful in his whole life. 

"Such delicate hand work...” He commented absently. 

"It was made out of town. Had to send it to the city." 

"You sent it out to the city?" Baekhyun had never been there. He had only heard stories about it. 

"Yeah." Chanyeol's arms loosened and he turned Baekhyun around. "When we settle all of this. How about we go to the city for a while?" 

The thought was very tempting. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and lowered his gaze. "What's it like there? Will we settle there for good?" His eyes fluttered up, his smile was coy. 

"No. We won't. If we do settle down then we'll find a place more secluded. The city would be a good place to explore. But I wouldn't want us to be there." 

"Why not?" Baekhyun asked with a small pout forming. 

"Well. I don't want you to be whisked off by someone." 

Chanyeol's answer brought a good giggle out of Baekhyun. "Who would whisk me off?" 

"I don't know. Maybe someone who is actually your age?" Chanyeol cocked his brow higher. "Why are you laughing?" 

Baekhyun leaned in and hugged him. "I like you like this." 

"You say that a lot. Do you like me jealous?" 

"Yes." Baekhyun nodded many times. 

"What's so good about me being jealous?" Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun's right cheek, earning a loud cry from the omega. 

Baekhyun whisked his head back quickly and caressed his face. "It's because when Channie is jealous, I know you adore me." 

"Don't I show you enough? I've become very soft." 

"Yes. But no." 

Chanyeol cocked his brow. "Why?" 

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol's arm. "Nothing." 

"No. Tell me." How could Baekhyun say it? That time, when Chanyeol had slapped him so many times and called him a useless mate, Baekhyun took it to heart. Once the thought was planted in, the void grew into a rose of many thorns; jabbing into his lungs. "I was just joking with you Chanyeol." The taller grabbed his forearm tight. 

For a moment, Baekhyun had thought he had triggered Chanyeol and he was not wrong. Their lips smacked at full force, making the omega take two steps back. Two tongues entangled with each other. They both were equally dominant, fighting for their share of desire. Baekhyun ripped off his black long sleeves and then blindly unbuttoned Chanyeol's shirt. The two lovers were so impatient to have a taste of their sins. 

Another step back. Baekhyun gasped into Chanyeol's mouth. He could hear the sound of dirt and rock tumbling into the lake, beneath the heels of his leather shoes. Their mouth locks had broken momentarily as Chanyeol sucked onto Baekhyun's left cheek. A hickey was printed right onto his omega's pretty face. 

"Do you like me like this then?" It was back, those devilish whispers. 

Baekhyun could only shrink at that voice. “No… I don't." Baekhyun turned away and shuddered when he felt cold fingers slipping under his belt. 

"Really? But look at you little pretty one." Chanyeol's lips moved to Baekhyun's other ear. "You're so aroused down here." 

"That's because you're touching it." Baekhyun was at loss of words. He was aroused. In fact, he was soaking his garment. His tongue could still taste the sweet apple like flavors in Chanyeol's mouth. He did not want to cower. But his body was a slave. 

"Junmyeon said that you're not infertile. That we have a 1% chance of conceiving." 

The mood suddenly died. What? A frown marred Baekhyun's forehead. "Why are you bringing that up?" 

Chanyeol's palm lay upon Baekhyun's stomach. "How does it sound? We go behind all their backs. Just your little womb hugging my cock. Every single chances we have. You'll bounce on my meat until your stomach is full and hurting. I'll fill your inside with a good load of seeds. If we fail once. We'll do it a hundred more times. You're never leaving my cock this whole life until we have you knocked with my litter. I'll stretch that 1% into a hundred." 

Baekhyun was trembling at that point. His hole was insanely wet, and his birthing canal was opening. The arousal scent was so intense it made the taller smirk triumphantly. 

"You're never going to run away from me Byun Baekhyun." A rough thumb smoothed under the porcelain chin. "This life, even the end. You're mine to drown, and mine to adore." 

There was nothing more that Baekhyun could ask. "Break me." The omega begged. 

Chanyeol could not be more than willing as he shoved Baekhyun off the edge and he followed right after into the deep, cold water. 

Baekhyun was sinking... 

Sinking.... 

Sinking.... 

His eyes were wide open. It was a bit like that nightmare he had once seen. The one where he fell from a cliff and a woman in bridal came diving right after him. 

He saw a black figure swimming towards his direction, closing their proximity, even as they were both descending down the lake that had embraced his skin and bones in numbing chills, Baekhyun felt warm in heart because he knew who it was. He knew who that man was, even as the other found his wrist and pulled his weight fort, even as their lips connect and the small touch of oxygen transferred past his own tiers, Baekhyun did not feel cold. 

They came above the surface and stayed in the lake. Baekhyun's chest was pressed against the rocky edge. His black hair tugged by strong grip, lips parted fully as his cries echoed in the cave. "Hush. Pretty one. Don't cum until I'm finished." He whispered into Baekhyun's ear.

The temperature in the water had dropped. Chanyeol's cock and body heat was the only source of warmth he had right then. So he desperately clenched on. "S-spare me." Baekhyun panted. A punctured thrust had Baekhyun airless and mute. "No." Came Chanyeol's answer. "You chose to come back to me. This is your reward." Another rough shove and Baekhyun was seeing stars. His mouth had forgotten how to close and his exhales were all short and condensed. 

Chanyeol's tongue rolled flat along Baekhyun's nape, licking the trickles of sweat and inviting his Omega's all little dirty demons together. "Oh god" Baekhyun gasped for air. The water splashed from the collision and Baekhyun convulsed in sync to the thrust. Only the murky water could mask the mess Baekhyun had made. He wanted to collapse but there was nothing to fall against, not the soft beds or the rough carpet, not even the hard surface of Chanyeol's desk. 

"I'm not done with you sweet heart." The voice whispered directly in his ear. 

All those pet names. 

The sweet callings were doing something dangerous to him. 

Baekhyun’s fingertips were pale at the crown as he accepted every hard shoves of cock and dirty water inside his heat. He came for the second time too fast. He heard a deep chuckle from the back and immediately pouted. He looked over his shoulder and found that Chanyeol had stopped. "What are you giggling about-" Baekhyun deliberately used that word to trigger Chanyeol. However, that cheeky thought was overridden by Chanyeol's hip snaps. The alpha's dimples deepened as Baekhyun's eyes glossed over and a soft moan fell out. "Nothing. Just thought that you're adorable." He dipped low, just so he could kiss Baekhyun's gaping lips. 

"I'm not... Cute...” Baekhyun mumbled incoherently to himself and squeezed down on the shaft. Chanyeol groaned. He tried his best to hold in. "You are. Don't argue with me." Chanyeol said. Before Baekhyun could say anything more, Chanyeol made sure his mouth was well shut. Womb so full of his seeds that he looked completely knocked up.

.....

Chanyeol started a small fire place. They were soaked from head to toe. So they took off all their clothes and huddled together with the scarf wrapped around their figures. Baekhyun did not want to go back to the mansion. It should have been like that.

Him and Chanyeol. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Baekhyun shook his head. "Nothing." 

"Are you thinking about another alpha?" 

"What- What no. Channie-" 

"I'm kidding." 

Baekhyun frowned. "Why do you keep saying those kind of jokes?" 

"Nothing." Chanyeol looked ahead, clearly avoiding Baekhyun's question. 

"Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun nudged him. Chanyeol hummed in return. 

"You're not answering me." He whined. His hand was pinching into Chanyeol's thigh, earning a low wince from the taller. 

"What is it?" 

Baekhyun pouted harder. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Hm." 

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun frowned. 

"I'm not what you think I am pup. I too, have flaws." "I know." 

"Do you really?" 

Chanyeol looked at him. 

Baekhyun's shoulder deflated and stared at the floor. "I like you the way you are." 

"Baekhyun. Would you hate me if one day you change your mind and realize this isn't what you want?" 

"No... I won't." Baekhyun's head shook. He did not know what Chanyeol was trying to say. "Do you not want me again?"   
"No. Of course not pup. Don't think like that." He held Baekhyun's hand, squeezing it firmly. 

"Then why are you saying these?" Insecurity was swallowing Baekhyun whole. Negative thoughts that Chanyeol wanted to leave him and did not want him. 

Chanyeol's head slowly dropped down.

Baekhyun felt the weight on his left shoulder and his heart stopped beating. "

I'm insecure." 

Silence. 

Chanyeol's head shifted, his lips touched Baekhyun's shoulder. "I want to give you everything." 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Baekhyun teared up. Deep down they both knew that what they wanted was sometimes not even within their grasp. Chanyeol was an alpha with complications. There was no happily ever after, or some nice fairy tale where the prince found his true love and settled somewhere nice. That was their reality. Baekhyun must face the fact that he was facing infertility and potentially dying. And Chanyeol... Chanyeol must face that he dragged Baekhyun into that. 

"Don't worry my love." Chanyeol assured Baekhyun who was crying hard on his side. "I have a plan." He placed his palm over Baekhyun's tummy and caressed the surface. 

Upon hearing that, Baekhyun's crying died down to sniffles and hiccups. "What's your plan..?" Baekhyun wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

Chanyeol saw the stray tear and collected it with his thumb. "Before that I need to know one thing. Have you ever thought about taking my mark off?" 

"No... I was mad at you but I never thought about that. Why?" 

Chanyeol nodded once. "That's good to know. This plan requires you to play a big role. No matter what happens. Promise that you'll trust me okay?" 

The smaller nodded slowly. "Tell me?" 

"Okay. It's like this."

............... 

"Mother. About your proposal with Rose. I had some thoughts." 

Chanyeol's mother was watering her spider lilies, she hummed, like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

"I've decided to accept her." Chanyeol finished. 

"You don't have to anymore. Her son is gone." 

"Mother was so pressed about me marrying her before. Now, just because her son is gone. You're letting Rose go?" 

"No. Don't be silly my boy." She placed the water can down. 

"Then?" 

"Your father is returning tomorrow." 

Chanyeol raised a brow. "Is mother not worried?"

It was not a question. Chanyeol was mocking her. 

"I heard you and your mate have broken up. Since your father is coming back, you should watch over him." 

Chanyeol could sense his mother was telling him something. Her responses and reactions were not adding up. "Is that so?" 

The woman continued to water her flowers while humming to a familiar tune.

......... 

Chanyeol found Rose in her room. She was cradling her son's clothes in her arms. She was singing a lullaby. Her mental state had gone haywire. He walked past the door. Rose clutched onto Sian's clothes and turned to the door. 

"Who is there!?” 

“It's me.” 

Rose heard Chanyeol's voice and relaxed. She went back to putting and tucking Sian's onesie under the bed sheet. She was acting as though her son was still alive. Chanyeol made cautious steps towards her and then kneeled at her side. "Rose. I have something to tell you." His ex-girlfriend turned her head. The bags beneath her eyes were so dark that they made her cheek look sunken and skinny. Chanyeol found her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "That night when I had come home late. Why were you in my father's room?" The moment Rose heard his father's name her face became pale. 

Based on her response, Chanyeol could confirm that it was indeed true. Chanyeol never believed Rose. Because his mother had showed him a tape. Rose, her face blissed out, tongue poking out as his father took her from behind. He had never once questioned on whether it was perhaps trap. 

"Sweetheart. What did he do before that?" He called her by the pet name that he'd once called her when they were together. Rose's eyes glossed. Then she hung her head low and broke down in her spot. "H-he drugged me Chanyeol...” She confessed between her hiccups. The pain of what Chanyeol and his family had inflicted upon her it remained as a scar on her body and heart. She could not find a second man because no one wanted a tainted woman.

"Hush. Come here." He pulled the woman into his arms and patted her back. "Rose. You don't belong here. You don't deserve any of this. What he had done, I'll make him pay for it. But in the meantime, I need your help as well." She didn't stop crying. The pain was too deep. Chanyeol remembered that Baekhyun wanted him to tell Rose that he had murdered her son. Chanyeol was not sure why, but he did not ask. He trusted that Baekhyun had his own plans. 

"Rose. I have something to tell you as well." 

Chanyeol was no saint. He knew that. He was cold blooded, ruthless, and he had no interest in saving others unless it benefitted himself. But just that time, he did. Because he did not want it to repeat on Baekhyun.

...... 

It was chaotic. Junmyeon was there to check on Baekhyun's bruises. They were getting better, but it became worse when Rose stormed into the room and slapped Baekhyun's face. 

"MURDERER!" She screamed. 

She continuously hit him. Everyone came to stop her. Junmyeon was trying to hold her back but who could stop a woman who had gone mad after losing her child? 

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU LIAR! YOU KILLER!" 

Chanyeol marched forth and yanked her off. "Rose stop it!" 

Baekhyun's left face was swollen. He looked shocked, completely unaware of his surroundings. He didn't know what he had done. 

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU MY SON DIED! KILLER! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BEAR CHILDREN WHY WOULD YOU KILL MINE?" 

There it was. 

The secret was out. 

Baekhyun faked his pregnancy. 

Although none of that really mattered. He wanted that. So getting out his best acting. Baekhyun's eyes brimmed in tears. It was Junmyeon who helped him up and tried to get him to leave the room. Baekhyun's steps were low. He shook his head frantically. "I didn't do it...” Then he looked at Chanyeol with pleading eyes. 

Chanyeol caught them. Then remembered what Baekhyun had instructed him yesterday. 'When Rose goes mad and attacks me. Remember, be mad at me too.' So Chanyeol did just that. He looked away. Baekhyun broken on the outside and Junmyeon fled him away from the scene. 

Rose was crying in Chanyeol's chest, mourning for her poor son. Whereas Baekhyun was at the corridor, sobbing in Junmyeon's robe. "Get me out of here..." He was losing his mind. Anyone could see that. Baekhyun paced in his spot in a highly agitated manner that Junmyeon had no choice but to get him refugee somewhere else. "We'll get out of here Mr. Byun... It will be okay." Baekhyun nodded. His fake tears were wiped from his face. 

…

The place Junmyeon had selected was a very spacious apartment. That property was new and it was one of the Park's. Baekhyun pretended to be thankful of that. 

"Everything had been set. Please rest assure here tonight Mr. Byun." 

"Thank you Junmyeon... Are there security cameras here? I'm scared at night. Ever since that stalking incident, I haven't been sleeping well." He was not lying. He still had nightmares here and there. Sometimes his stomach was cramped in due to the stress and anxiety. 

"That doesn't sound good. When did it start?" Junmyeon made Baekhyun sit and quickly checked his pulse. 

"It comes whenever it likes." Baekhyun confessed. 

The doctor touched Baekhyun's abdomen and did a few tests. His abdomen felt swollen. "I'll send you some tea for your tummy. It seems like these are side effects from the wolf banes. You may experience intensive pain during your heat." 

"Oh. My heat is tomorrow...” 

Junmyeon withdrew his hand. "I'll be here to check on your conditions." 

"Junmyeon...About Chanyeol...” 

"What about Mr. Park?" 

Does he love Rose? Was she someone he really loved?" 

"He once did. But she betrayed his trust and he never looked back."

Silence.

"Mr. Byun?" 

Baekhyun slowly closed his mouth and forced a polite smile. "So he did love her. I didn't know that. You really know a lot about him." 

Junmyeon chuckled. 

It was Baekhyun first time hearing the other chuckle as well. Usually he was always so stoic. 

"Mr. Park never likes it when someone betrays him. He turns faster than anyone. No matter how much he loves, that was the outcome. Rose is the perfect example." 

Baekhyun thought back to when Chanyeol told him to trust him no matter what. 

"But don't worry Mr. Byun. I see the way Mr. Park looks at you. He has never looked at anyone like that before." 

Baekhyun smiled wistfully. "But not anymore right? He took Rose's side and not mine." He was lying of course. 

"It takes time. You can choose Mr. Byun. You could stay with Mr. Park or leave him. The choice is yours." 

Baekhyun stared afar, as thought he was deeply contemplating. "Am I pathetic for still wanting him? No matter how he is. I love him too much. Even if he hurts me, betrays me. I can't resist him. He is like a drug, an addiction. Even right now…knowing my heat is coming. I want it to be with him." 

"Why don't you talk to him once everything dies out? Mr. Park is your mate. He would help." 

"Yeah. I should. Thank you Junmyeon." 

The man nodded. He climbed up and bowed his head as he took his leave. Baekhyun watched him go and then averted his gaze and dropped to the floor. He had been holding in it in for the past thirty minutes, but the pain had intensified. He clutched on his stomach and cursed into his fist. Junmyeon had warned him about suffering from intensive cramps before and during his heat. However, he didn't think it was that hard. 

If Junmyeon had known, perhaps he would give him some sort of remedy. But who knew what was inside it. He could only wait to get a sample and then ask Chanyeol to check on whether it was safe.   
At a time like that Baekhyun's resentment was pouring out. His true colors. His hatred towards those who tried to hurt him and Chanyeol. If it were not for them, he would not be in this much pain. 

The only person that he could think of was Chanyeol, Chanyeol, and Chanyeol. But that time, Chanyeol could not hear him because he was not there anymore. If he was, he would have taken Baekhyun in his arms and made love to him over and over to ease his pain. They would not have to do that ‘murder and pathetic lover’ act.

He cried into his fist. Not because of the pain. But because he wanted to be with Chanyeol. The more driven he was; the deeper he stumbled down hell. 

His desires and longing for Chanyeol was so deep, He did not realize that he had long released the monster inside his soul. 

The one who he had feared since the very beginning.


	18. 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff before the storm

It was the tapping against the glass door that stirred Baekhyun awake.

Tap.

Baekhyun's eyes cracked open. Everything was a white and a blur. He saw the ceiling first. His left arm felt numb. He must have been lying there for hours since the room was dark and the sun had long retired.

Tap, tap.

He dragged his body towards the glass door that led towards the balcony.

Tap.

He saw it that time. A small rock knocked against the glass. He stared out, his left hand subconsciously moving to the back of his belt, ready to whip his fencing sword. Something behind the bushes rustled.

Black, shiny fur, honey gold orbs.

His lips part. Unable to believe it. Baekhyun did not think twice. The door flung open and he transformed right there and then. He gave no damn of if there were cameras or not. Chanyeol was there. There were a few clumsy trips and fall, but he could care less other than to dive into Chanyeol's warmth. The two of them collided onto the ground. Chanyeol's nose sniffed into Baekhyun's neck. He could sense it from miles away. That alluring scent. Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun used a tiny trace of perfume. He heard a whimper. The alpha eyed his omega's leaking entrance and did not waste another second. He mounted him. Their weights were pressed against one another.

Amongst the woods they went on and on relentlessly until morning came. The sky was a dusty shade of pink. Baekhyun's hole was still knotted in while Chanyeol remained on top of him. As they wait for the knot to subsidize. Baekhyun had a playful thought and nudged Chanyeol's side with his little paw. Chanyeol spared him a glance. Baekhyun did it again. The alpha emitted a soft growl, asking his omega 'what is it?' Baekhyun's white tail curled all around the black wolf's body and he made a delightful sound. Chanyeol chuckled inside and licked Baekhyun's face.

They stayed like that for another hour. Chanyeol was the first one to transform back. He fixed his shirt and collected his white wolf off the ground. Baekhyun's stomach was full of cum. His tongue peaked out as he panted like a happy pup that just had his rewarding walk. Chanyeol's nose nuzzled against Baekhyun's fur. "Don't worry. There are no cameras inside. We can talk freely." He said as he walked to the front port and entered the apartment.

That whole block was empty. It was only the two of them. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun to the second floor, right where the bathroom was located. He settled his big baby down inside the tub and then set the water running. Baekhyun sat in the middle. He did not have plans to transform back, mainly because he was too tired to do so. He licked Chanyeol's knuckle and made a small sound, asking for attention. Chanyeol's response was a light pinch on his nose, making the omega whine and sulk. The taller kneeled to the floor as he rolled his sleeves and lathers soap into his palm before applying it onto the white fur. "I missed you." Chanyeol confessed out of nowhere.

Baekhyun did not know how to take it so soon. His snout tried to lift Chanyeol's finger. Chanyeol elevated his hand and then put it on Baekhyun's forehead like the omega wanted.

That moment was so peaceful. It was exactly what Baekhyun needed. He wished that the moment would go on longer, but he knew that was not possible. "Pup. Be careful. Make sure you know what you are eating and drinking. Don't be drugged." Chanyeol warned him. That place could not be trusted. Baekhyun knew that even if Chanyeol did not remind him. The soap was getting dry so Chanyeol grabbed the shower head and rinsed the soap off Baekhyun's entire body.

After he was done. Baekhyun had transformed back into his form. He really should have taken his clothes off before he transformed because he did not have spare clothes- "Channie." Baekhyun called out to Chanyeol who was drying his hair. "Yes?" Chanyeol answered. Baekhyun hugged him without a particular reason.

The towel was hanging midair. Chanyeol lowered his hand and hugged Baekhyun's head.

"Missed me pup?"

Baekhyun nodded many times.

They had only been away from each other for only a few hours, yet it felt like they had been light years away.

"While I'm not here by your side. Be on guard. Always."

Baekhyun nodded again.

Chanyeol sighed. He actually did not want to let Baekhyun stay there alone. "I will ask someone to look over this place. If anything bad happens, I'll be here first thing."

"No. Chanyeol, don't come."

The taller raised his brow. "Why?"

Baekhyun curled into Chanyeol's shirt. "If you're here, it would scare them all off. So no. Don't come."

"Alright. I won't interfere unless you want me to."

The omega raised his head. "How is it on your side?"

"Chaotic. I've sent Rose somewhere else. My father is coming back today. He would surely come and visit you."

"Visit me? Why?"

"Because you're my chosen mate."

There was more to it of course.

"And maybe he also can come here to attack you as well."

Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun would be surprised. But he was not.

"I see."

"You don't seem concerned little pup. Is this what you've been waiting for?"

"Secret." Baekhyun swayed his head to the side as the corner of his lips curved. Chanyeol shook his head and dropped a throaty chuckle. "What am I going to do with you, my pretty little monster?" Baekhyun leaned his body back against the walls, his beautiful pale thighs emerged from the tub and he touched the alpha’s crotch with his small toe. "Would a little bit more love making give more advancement to our enemies?"

Calloused fingers raked over Baekhyun’s ankle, Chanyeol's grip was tight. His omega's pretty heel was lifted. Baekhyun held his breath as he watched Chanyeol plant a kiss over his feet. "Had I the heaven's embroidered cloths Enwrought with golden and silver light The blue and the dim and the dark cloths of night and light and the half-light, I would spread the cloths under your feet: But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."

Chanyeol recited Aedh's work flawlessly. Baekhyun loved poetry. He had read many works, but that one he had never heard. He assured that it was written by a human considering that Perfume was the same. "And what is your dream?" Baekhyun asked. He eyed Chanyeol's lips, wanting to feel them against his own again. "Make a wild guess." Chanyeol was leaning over the edge, his face was insanely close to Baekhyun's. "I won't dare." Baekhyun said breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulder, their lips touched, it was a semi lock, more like a brush.

"Why not?" Chanyeol responded.

Each syllabus of words were fanned against Baekhyun's tiers.

"I'm afraid that I'll fall deeper than I am. I may adore you more than I am right now. I might just...”

They stared at one another.

Their gaze full of unspoken emotions.

Chanyeol was aware even if Baekhyun did not say it. But Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol did not understand.

"I love you."

Baekhyun said it anyways. Even if Chanyeol did not favor that word, he still said it.

"I love you so much Chanyeol."

‘More than god would ever know. He loved Park Chanyeol far more than anything in the world. Much more than anyone could.’

"I'm not a dreamer." He added in. Because Chanyeol once said that others would think of him as a sad boy and have hopes of fixing him.

"I just..."

How could Baekhyun say it?

"I love you too."

The first time Chanyeol said it, it was when he tried to keep him by his side while Rose came. Baekhyun was not listening. He could not trust Chanyeol. The second time he heard it, it was then and he still could not believe in it. Because for once, someone he loved actually loved him back. It was hard to believe. But he had to. Chanyeol had told him more than once. Adore meant love.

Then Junmyeon's voice rang in his ears. 'He once did.'

‘Chanyeol had once loved Rose.’

That happiness that was swelling in his heart immediately dispensed. He smiled at the alpha and said.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

The sapphire ring on Baekhyun's finger caught Chanyeol's attention. He traced the cold stone with his index.

"No. I'm being serious."

"How much?" Baekhyun hated asking that. But he wanted to hear words over actions right then. Chanyeol's thumb were brushing over his knuckle. "I've never been like this Baekhyun." Chanyeol was becoming weak. Baekhyun had made him weak. "Do you know how much it broke me when you broke down and cried at the hospital? I know you wanted us to have pups of our own. Yet that was the one thing we couldn't have." Every time Baekhyun was reminded of that, his heart pulled from the inside and he teared up. But he told himself, not today. He could not cry. He had to be strong and listen to Chanyeol.

"Junmyeon said you were rejecting my claim mark. That hurts me even more. Because I knew I had disappointed you. You didn't want my mark anymore."

"No I didn't! I didn't reject it." The Omega was horrified that Chanyeol would draw that conclusion.

"I know. I found out that he was lying."

"I didn't... I really would never think of that Channie... Even if I was mad... I wouldn't-"

"I understand pup. But at that time I really believed you did. So I was prepared to let you go. Let you find someone that's more of your own age."

His heart cracked.

Chanyeol really thought about letting him go?

"Why would you let me go so easily..?"

"Remember me telling you love is not everything?"

"Yes... I do."

"Love is not everything, because once we give into love and revolve our whole world around it. We may just lose ourselves."

That was quite the irony. They both had lost themselves already.

"What if I did?" Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol.

The alpha did not answer.

"What if I did Chanyeol? What if I've willingly lost myself in this? Would you let me go?"

"No. I wouldn't have." Came the overdue answer.

Baekhyun swallowed the emotional ball in his throat and dived into Chanyeol's back, hugging him behind. "You can't let me go Chanyeol. If you do, then I'll never forgive you." Chanyeol wanted to layer his hand over Baekhyun's. But then the door from downstairs knocked. Junmyeon must be there.

Baekhyun cursed internally and then got up and stepped out of the tub. He fastened a bathrobe around his waist and turned towards Chanyeol. "I'm not afraid of anything in this world Channie." He said while looking deep into those honey brown eyes. "As long as you're there. I wouldn't care if this world burned." He went on his tip toes and kissed his alpha on the lips before rushing down stairs to open the door.

It was just Chanyeol, standing alone in the bathroom. There was so much more he wanted to tell Baekhyun. But maybe next time. He took something out of his pocket and then looked back at his own reflection in the mirror.

His answer was there

.......

"Mr. Byun. How are your conditions?" Junmyeon set everything on the table and took out a box full of tea bags that would be used for later.

"I've been experiencing terrible stomach cramps this morning. My heat had just came."

"I see. I have opened up a new prescription. This would help with the cramping."

Baekhyun examined the tea bags. "Ah. Strawberry flavor. My favorite."

The other laughed. "I've asked Mr. Park before coming. He said you liked strawberries the most."

"Really?" Baekhyun bloomed into a big smile. "That's great. Because Channie came here yesterday."

Silence.

Baekhyun kindly put the tea box down and then reached for an apple from the fruit bowl and picked the small knife.

"Was everything okay?" Junmyeon sounded sincerely concerned.

Baekhyun carefully aligned the blade against the red skin and slowly peeled it back. "Chanyeol came and apologized to me. He said that he was sorry for not listening to my side of the story. He said that he had moved Rose away and that father in law is coming back today. I felt bad for not being able to meet father."

"There would be other chances Mr. Byun. Have you made up with Mr. Park?"

"I could never say no to him. No matter how he is. I want to be with him."

"That is great. It seems like you have made your decision."

"I hope this matter is resolved soon. Chanyeol promised me that we'll carry on the wedding. He said that once everything is over, he'll explain everything to Rose..."

The knife stopped cutting into the apple's flesh.

"I can trust Chanyeol... Right?"

Junmyeon stared at the apple that was bared half way. "All I can say is that no one really knows Mr. Park well." Baekhyun lowered his eyes and held his thumb over the apple slice while the knife pushed through. "I would die for him." Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon did not answer.

Only the sound of knife grazing into an apple could be heard.

Baekhyun placed the apple slice into his mouth and chewed very slowly.

There was a pin drop silence.

Baekhyun had made his declaration.

"Would you like some?" The black haired male offered the apple.

The brunette shook his head. "I'm alright. Thank you. I'll have to go now. I have patients waiting. I'll come tomorrow. Please take care Mr. Byun."

"Call me Baekhyun."

Junmyeon nodded his head timidly and tried his name. "Baekhyun...”

The omega smiled and stood up so he could send the doctor to the door. "Thank you for coming by. I'll see you tomorrow."

Junmyeon nodded and then he was out of the door.

The guest had left. The smile on Baekhyun's face dropped immediately. Replaced by a cold, resentment facade. He turned his head over and eyed the half eaten apple. Many thoughts brewed in his head.

He walked up stairs and not much to his surprise Chanyeol had left as well. The glass door to the front balcony was opened. Chanyeol must have left from there. It was windy. So he went to close it. Just as he did, he caught a familiar golden lipstick tube that had a blunt tip, indicating that it had been used on some sort of hard surface.

His first instinct was to head inside the bathroom. After all, that was where they had left off. Maybe it was out of the fact that it was rooted in his head, or maybe because he had made a habit out of it. Before switching the lights on Chanyeol's voice surfaced in his head.

'Close your eyes.'

Baekhyun did. He kept them shut as he flicked the lights.

'Now. Open them.’

His eyelashes flutter opened slowly. There was his perfume bottle sitting on the bathroom counter and there was his heart, drawn big enough to cover the whole mirror frame.

'And what is your dream?'

Baekhyun felt wetness in his eyes and that time he really could not hold it in. As Chanyeol had drawn the big heart, like he had once did to the one that was at home.

He started another one.

That time much smaller.

So there was two hearts within each other.

Baekhyun stared at the two hearts, his face came very close to the mirror and closed his eyes as his lips kissed the center of the smaller heart.

'Would you let me go?'

'No. I wouldn't have.'

'If you did, I'll never forgive you.'

He really wanted to scold Chanyeol for being wasteful. He had once again used the lipstick he gifted him and even wrote a message under the heart. 'Yours.' But most of all, Baekhyun did not regret anything. He would never regret choosing to be Chanyeol's.

"Yours." He repeated.

Nothing else mattered. Baekhyun just wanted Chanyeol. Nobody else but Chanyeol. Anything, or anyone that tried to stop or harm them, Baekhyun would not hesitate to make their fate suffer just like the apple that he had abandoned on the table. The knife brutally jabbed into its core and skeleton structure cracked wide open for the public's display.

.....

The mansion was cleaned from roof to the floor. Not even a dust was at sight. The maids were all busy resetting the mansion and wiping every single surface. Chanyeol was in his office catching up to all the work he had neglected for the past few days. It was not easy being the Park's son. The expectations on his shoulders were far greater than others. He had obligations that he could not shake off. Eventually, that all became his life. Documents after documents. Sometimes contracts and disputes. The workload was endless. In 365 days, Chanyeol could only get one or two day off. And that was only if he finished his work fast enough to spend time with his mate.

There was a knock at the door. The spectacles on Chanyeol's nose bridge slid down. "Come in." The door creaked, Chanyeol's mother appeared. "Darling, are you still working?" The taller hummed, he wasn't interested in answering right now. "Your father would be coming soon. Why don't you have some lunch?" His mother's tone was laced with genuine concern.

Chanyeol sometimes could not understand her. She acted like a mother, but then acted like his enemy. "I'm okay mother." He did not have time. The woman lowered her head. "I'll ask the maids to get you something later." Chanyeol did not answer. The door closed shortly. A tray of breakfast was set on his desk but he did not touch it until it was all cold. As he took a sip of the seaweed soup Chanyeol hoped that Baekhyun was eating well.

...

Baekhyun was determined to cook. He knew that he was bad, but he could not have his Channie starve to death when they left that place. "So one pinch of pepper...." He had the recipe book held in front of him. It was a delicious looking steak with melted butter on top. So. Why did his look so different? The recipe book lowered and all Baekhyun saw was a burnt steak that was bubbling in what appeared to be sauces? He poked it with his wooden spoon and pouted at the end result. Why did it look so ugly?

His door was knocked. Baekhyun dropped his spoon and turned the stove off. He assumed it was Junmyeon, but it could be someone else. The moment he opened the door, he shut it again. He heard a soft chuckle behind the door and cupped his flushed face. He was not expecting Chanyeol to be there! Especially when he had burnt steak!

"Are you not going to let your alpha in?" Baekhyun shook his head like Chanyeol could see. The door cracked open and a fluffy head popped out. "I thought you weren't coming today-" The taller cast his gaze down and then lifted the plastic bag that had two boxes of take away lunch. "Eat with me." Baekhyun took a whiff. It really did smell nice.

.....

Chanyeol came in. Baekhyun bolted really fast to the kitchen so that he could cover the sauce pan lid. The alpha sensed his abnormal behavior, he leaned his head forth and found Baekhyun frantically washing something.

"What are you doing pup?"

Baekhyun dried his hand quickly and then turned around with an awkward smile. "Nothing. Plate was dirty."

But then Chanyeol observed the kitchen and found vegetable peels and plastic wrappings scattered everywhere. "Were you cooking?"

"NO!"

The taller blinked at him, startled by his reaction.

Baekhyun sweated around his collar and puffed his cheek. He felt like a failure. He just wanted to make something nice for Chanyeol but he could not even cook.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Chanyeol knitted his brow together and marched forth to gather the smaller in his arms.

Baekhyun was on the verge of tears, he buried his nose in Chanyeol's shirt. "Nothing... I just got onions in my eyes."

"There are no onions though."

Baekhyun whined and curled his fingers in Chanyeol's black polar shirt. "I-I wasn't doing anything really."

Chanyeol knew that was a lie. The kitchen was a mess. He did not want to pry in so he played along. "Hungry? Let's eat."

Baekhyun nodded.

…..

They talked about how their day was. Baekhyun was skeptical about that apartment and refused to talk about their plans. They agreed to only speak about it once they were outside. Baekhyun's pout only grew when he looked at how great the steak in the take away box was compared to his own. "Curses..." He mumbled groggily. "Did you say something?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun stabbed his chopstick into the meat and grumbled. "This meat is too tough." The meat was not. It was soft and tender. Everything that Baekhyun didn't make.

"Do you want mine instead?" Chanyeol pushed his plate forward and Baekhyun stared at him with a sad pout. "Channie... I tried to cook steak but it turned out ugly and black." The alpha rubbed his forehead and then broke into a fit of laughter. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and pushed Chanyeol aside, sulking. "Stop laughing!"

Chanyeol could not breathe. Chanyeol had to use all his will to compose himself, there was literal tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. "You don't have to hide something like that from me pup. I don't mind if you can't cook."

Baekhyun was not satisfied with that answer. "But what if there was an apocalypse and we starve because I can't cook!"

Chanyeol's arm probed on the table, his head leaned against his palm as he smiled charmingly at the omega. "You have me."

"But Channie-"

"I never said I couldn't cook." He pushed his lunch box closer to Baekhyun's so that he would eat more since Baekhyun's was turning cold.

"But I want to be a good pup…" Baekhyun's lips were quivering. He did not understand why he was such an emotional wreck.

"Once we finish, I'll teach you."

"Really? Will you stay here for tonight?"

"Unfortunately no. I have to go back later. But you and I have to go somewhere tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

Chanyeol looked at him. "Have you forgotten? It's Jongin's and Kyungsoo's wedding."

"I see." Baekhyun resumed eating.

He really had forgotten. But it would be a good opportunity to clear a few things.

After that they ate in silence for a short while before Baekhyun felt his slick leak between his thighs. The pain was not as intensive as yesterday. He could handle it. "Fuck." He heard Chanyeol curse. Baekhyun had forgotten, there was an alpha in the room. His scent must be tortuous for Chanyeol.

Junmyeon was coming later tonight and Chanyeol had to go back for work. The scent was not overwhelming, but it was definitely there. "I-I'll go bath." Baekhyun stood up unevenly and stumbled clumsily. It was Chanyeol who had caught him from falling.

That was a regretful move.

Because then, they were too close. It was within a kissing distance. Chanyeol could smell the sweetness that radiated off Baekhyun. That was something that no perfume could ever achieve. It was innocent. Something corruptible. Maybe that was what had him wrapped around Baekhyun's fingers since that very first day when they met at the club and Baekhyun dived into his lap.

Regardless of whether that was all planning, or someone's scheme.

They both could not deny it.

They felt something for one another.

"Chanyeol…" The words were uttered from those petal lips. He thought how beautiful they really were. How beautiful Baekhyun was overall. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol closing in and subconsciously squeezed his eyes tight. He thought the taller would kiss him. It would be like that passionate, intensive kiss he loves so much. Chanyeol's lips grazed over Baekhyun's forehead instead of the lips.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He felt Chanyeol's breath travel down, his nose tucked right behind the ear and whispered. "Mine."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Baekhyun did not think that he would ever experience a love so mad like that, it struck his heart like thunder.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo wedding, ,Jongin's pov and delight bbh and allure pcy ; this ch was missing

It was cold. Baekhyun did not know where he was. He heard a woman laughing. It was very far into the distance. He wasn't sure where it was coming from. Baekhyun took a step. His feet tread pass the dried grass. The sun. The heat. The wind that grazed past his shoulder and the trees that shackled.

Where am I?

He heard that woman's voice again.

He whipped his head to the right.

His eyes narrowed in to avoid the sun's ray.

"Yerim! Slow down."

"Hurry!"

Baekhyun could not believe what he was seeing. There was two young women. One had striking resemblance to Chanyeol’s mother while the other...

"You're going too fast!"

The woman in the red dress came running towards the other in the white.

Baekhyun watched them both walk right past him. It was like he was non-existent. He was just a part of a scene. A memory.

"What should we eat tonight?" They had their hands linked, swinging back and forth.

"I don't know. Anything you like." Yerim had said.

Baekhyun followed right after them. They did not seem to see him. Well, maybe that was because that was a dream. Baekhyun could not really catch a glimpse of this person called 'Yerim’ since her straw hat was low over her eye level.

"You would make a beautiful bride. Are you excited?" The young Mrs. Park had asked her.

The beautiful woman raised her chin, her dimples deepened as a fond smile touched her cherry lips. "Always."

The wind blew and it became too strong.

Baekhyun closed one eye. He did not want to lose sight. But his vision was becoming blurred. All he could remember was seeing the black haired beauty run right past him, disappearing.

The moment he had opened his eyes. Everything was gone. Pitch black. It was getting cold once more...

Baekhyun could feel the chill surround his bones. He exhaled softly, the air was condensed.

He wanted to feel warm....

He wanted to wake up...

But something was locking him into place.

Something...

He looked down and saw a white veil. The kind that you would wear on your wedding.

"I'm so cold...." He heard someone say behind him.

He then felt an arm, two cold arms circling around his waist. A harsh, labored breath right near his ears. Just when he was about to look back—

"Kyun— Baekhyun!"

The omega slowly pried his eyes. Oh right. He fell asleep in the tub after taking a bath. No wonder it felt so cold. "You scared me." Chanyeol dug his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "I had a strange dream." Baekhyun mumbled while rubbing his eyes. Chanyeol was not listening. He just wanted Baekhyun warm and out of the tub. So he wrapped his mate in a fluffy towel and proceeded to dry and dress him.

The alpha had his coat on and black cap on. "Are you leaving?" Baekhyun asked. Disappointment evident in his voice.

"I was." Chanyeol patted Baekhyun’s arm dry.

"I really want your cock inside me right now." He said out of the blue.

The taller was taken aback slightly. Baekhyun sent him a very mischievous smile that Chanyeol knew he was up to no good. He pinched Baekhyun's nose, earning a loud whine from the smaller.

"You're just saying that since you want me to stay."

Baekhyun yanked his head back and rubbed his poor nose. Since the teasing was over, there came the real question.

"What do you plan to do with Kai and Kyungsoo? You're carrying on with your plan?"

"Secret."

The latter cocked his head and raised a questioning brow. "Not telling me now?" Baekhyun was just an innocent boy a second ago. Baekhyun draped his arms over both side of Chanyeol's shoulder, the towel which hanged around his figure dropped to the floor. His lips were an inch away from Chanyeol’s and the gleam in his eyes were sultry. "Does it make you mad daddy?" "Baekhyun." Chanyeol warned. But the omega was having none of that.

The omega hooked his left thighs high, the soft naked skin deliberately rubs against the coat's rough material. "Why daddy? Does daddy not like it when baby talks like this?" Baekhyun was not wrong. In fact, he was absolutely right. No one had ever called him that. To hear that name come out of Baekhyun, especially from someone he adored. Chanyeol's first train of thought was not mount the vixen. He had actually looked away, his ears burning red.

A warm, wet tongue licked at the burning ear shell. The man fell tense. The air was filled with lustful tensions and thickened as the delicate hand raked down the hard, built torso. "Daddy seems stressed. Let baby help daddy feel better." Chanyeol was not even given the chance.

Baekhyun was on his knees, his teeth bit into the zip and dragged it down to the base and then flattened his tongue over the dry surface of the man's boxer brief. He inhaled the musky scent, drowning himself in his own corrupted sins. Oh, how their roles had reversed and then, Baekhyun was the devil and Chanyeol was the sacrificial lamb.

Junmyeon could come any moment right then. Baekhyun could care less. He did not even care if Junmyeon caught them in the act. His womb craved for Chanyeol's cock. Even the pain that was gradually spreading in his abdomen could not stop that. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol tried once more. He was losing control. The beast inside him was raging. "Baby wants to taste daddy so badly." The omega plead while tugging the waistband low and freeing the cock that made his mouth salivate. He wetted his lips, making it shiny and moist. The cockhead was kissed first before it was engulfed.

Truthfully, who could resist Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's shoulder, their eyes locked in. His pretty omega had his cock all the way in his mouth, his cheek bulging out from the shape. Chanyeol part his mouth to say something.

However the knock downstairs disrupted his thoughts. Junmyeon was there. The alpha did not care about being caught. He had been caught many times with Baekhyun after all. There were times when the maids would find Baekhyun riding his lap. Most of the times they never stopped.

Except that time, Chanyeol felt the need to stop Baekhyun. There was no particular reason. He did not like that. "The door." He stated the obvious. The omega pretended that he could not hear anything and resumed sucking on his meat. The alpha understood what game Baekhyun was playing at. Basically, whoever made a sound lost. Junmyeon may either leave or barge through the doors thinking that Baekhyun was endangered. His omega knew exactly what turned him on. That, the thought of being caught doing something indecent. Baekhyun was using all the cards in his hand to make him surrender.

So why not play harder?

"Baekhyun?" Junmyeon was calling out downstairs. As expected, he chose the second option. Junmyeon would be upstairs any minute then. Yet, Baekhyun had no intentions of stopping. His slurping sounds and whorish moans only became more enthusiastic whenever Chanyeol resisted.

There were footsteps.

Chanyeol could hear Junmyeon walking up those timber steps. His abdominal muscle contracted and he unconsciously lodged deeper down Baekhyun's tight throat. It was too sudden, Baekhyun gagged out and grabbed Chanyeol's hip with both his hands. He should have withdrawn, but Baekhyun's mouth was so stubbornly attached to his cock that he just kept lapping his tongue on the flesh, like it was the most delicious meal.

The bedroom door knocked.

Chanyeol's whole body tensed and he gripped onto the edge of the sink basin. His knuckles turning white.

"Are you okay Baekhyun?"

The alpha screwed his eyes shut and groaned inwardly.

The knob twisted.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Chanyeol came right then and there, spilling precious seeds down the boy's throat to which he gladly drank up and didn't miss a drop.

"Oh...”

The door was locked.

"Are you inside Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol released a long sigh through the nose and then raised a questioning brow at Baekhyun. When did Junmyeon become so close to Baekhyun that they were addressing each other informally?

Baekhyun had fixed himself and slipped on his bathrobe. "I'm here. I was just taking a bath. Can you wait downstairs for me?" "

Are you okay in there?"

The omega glanced towards Chanyeol and used his fingers to push Chanyeol's cock back into his trouser and zipped it carefully. "Of course. Why ask Jun?" He said it with a sultry smirk.

"I have a patient that's waiting so I'll leave your pills on the table. Just follow the instructions okay?"

"Thank you." Baekhyun called out.

They heard the door slam shut. Junmyeon was gone. Then that meant their little game was over. "You're really pushing it." Chanyeol groaned. He shed his coat and dived his lips down to Baekhyun's neck, kissing every inch and picked the smaller bridal style. Baekhyun laughed victoriously as Chanyeol carried him to bed and dumped him on the mattress.

Baekhyun had won.

Chanyeol was going to stay. The consequence to his action was grave. But who gave a fuck about any of that. Everything was damned as it was. Baekhyun only trusted one thing and that was Chanyeol's cock inside him. The rest could just perish as it was. Baekhyun did not give a damn anymore.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon did not leave. He had stood outside the apartment, knowing that Chanyeol had come that day. There were two lunch boxes and a pair of leather shoe sitting at the front port. Chanyeol must still be there. He had not left yet. As he walked away from the door, a shadow casted over his grim expression.

...

It was the day of his ex’s wedding. The waist spencer was tight. Baekhyun groaned between his breaths as he had his arms out. The maid choked it harder, making his waist extra slim. Baekhyun was not wearing anything inside. It was a blazer and some silver rings on his fingertips. He had deliberately taken off his engagement ring and left it at his place. He wanted to go as an individual, then let it play out on its own. Baekhyun was more than prepared for that day. It was not revenge that he was after, but more of something else.

Chanyeol stepped in. The maid bowed her head and retreated. Baekhyun's curves were nicely accentuated in that suit. He did not look too inappropriate, but he did not look too formal either. He was in the middle. A walking vixen to be precise.

Chanyeol stood behind Baekhyun. Their eyes locked in as they caught one another staring through the mirror. Baekhyun hated that so much. Chanyeol was so devastatingly handsome that it hurt his womb. He had to take a suppressant to control his heat. It was not easy. Usually an omega would be in bed for weeks, but Baekhyun did not have time for that. His enemies were at bay. Sex was second priority.

"You look beautiful."

That's the first time Baekhyun had heard Chanyeol compliment him with that word. It boosted his ego and confidence.

"Enough to ravish me?" The smaller hooked into a sultry smirk.

Even if Chanyeol said no, Baekhyun would ride him right then.

"I won't answer that." Chanyeol could play that too.

Baekhyun ran his delicate hand over Chanyeol's black blazer. There was intricate chains and buttons designed on his attire. His hair had grown out over the past few months and it then over handed his dark lenses. His hair was also styled in an unruly manner. He looked a lot more youthful. It was difficult to resist someone like Park Chanyeol.

"Baby." The man eyed the hand that was sneaking to his zip.

The omega saw nothing wrong in his action. “It's my ex's wedding. Cut me some slack and just shove your cock in me now.”

The taller chuckled. "Depends on your performance." He raised the perfume bottle and placed it on the table. "Use it. It will help you tonight."

Baekhyun retreated his hand and picked the perfume. He brought it to his nose after lifting the lid. It smelled stronger. Like woody musk and a hint of floral.

"What did you add?"

"That you don't need to know."

Baekhyun raised his brow.

Chanyeol cocked his head and flashed a shit eating grin.

The omega huffed. "Is there a special affect?"

"Remember how last time I told you that this is only effective for alphas? I've intensified the formula. This would attract omegas as well."

The thought of attracting omegas definitely caught Baekhyun's interest.

"Really? Like… Anyone?"

"That's for you to find out." Chanyeol walked past Baekhyun' shoulder.

Baekhyun furrowed his brow. "Where are you going? Aren't you coming with me?"

Chanyeol sat in his office chair and began skimming through the paper works. "Later."

He dropped his facade and stormed to Chanyeol's side and climbed onto the alpha's lap so he was sitting side ways.

"I won't leave if Channie is not ready." He pouted childishly.

All he received was a pat on his bottom.

"Be good and go first. I have work piled from yesterday."

Baekhyun deflated his shoulder. He really wanted to go with his Chanyeol.

The man, sensing his omega's disappointment leaned in to kiss his lip. "Go first. I'll only reward you based on your performance right? Now you need to show me that."

The latter knew. It was his fault that Chanyeol had to overwork since that morning. All because he made the man stay at his place the day before. With a heavy sigh, Baekhyun climbed onto his feet and moved off Chanyeol's lap. He went to the wedding alone.

….

Holding onto the promise that Chanyeol would come later. It made sense. Sometimes Baekhyun forgot that no one really knew that Chanyeol was his mate. There were rumors at most. Their agreement was still valid. When he would go into that wedding, he had to come as a single, lonely omega. Typical story really. The Kim's really didn't disappoint. The wedding was in a very big hall. Everything called for 'extravagant' and 'wealthy.'

He hated everything.

Since the moment he walked in he hated everything and everyone. All the Byun's and Do and Kim relatives were all together in one picture. Kyungsoo did not have many friends, Jongin knew more people than him.

He saw Jongin's parents. They saw him and even had the audacity to look away. From what? Shame? Yeah, they accepted him as their son in law. They arranged for that mating to happen. So who were they to look away? That wedding was absolute shit.

Baekhyun stood out a lot. Well of course he did. The way he was dressed, the way he spoke and moved, the way he carried himself, the aura. He had changed. It was darker, much more seductive. Baekhyun did not need to try hard. His scent was more than enough.

"Baekhyun. Is that you?"

The black haired male turned over. Oh great. It was one of his distant cousin who was a complete bitch. She was a beautiful woman. A desired omega unlike him. Baekhyun hated to see her the most during family gatherings. They were barely related to blood for heaven's sake.

"Hello noona. Long time no see."

His cheeks hurt from smiling. His mark must have been covered really well. He wore a black shirt inside at very last minute.

"I'm good. You seem well too." She was giggling, the same with her two friends.

Baekhyun knew that she was mocking him. He chuckled. Finding that absolutely hilarious. In the past he would have ran away and cried. Then, he just thought she was so full of herself.

"What is so funny noona? Care to share the joke?"

"Nothing." She hummed. "Just thought you wouldn't be here."

Of course he would not have. It was his ex's marriage to his cousin. Not only did they have a child together, but they cheated behind his back.

Who would come, honestly?

"Why wouldn't I come? There is nothing to be afraid of." He stated it as a matter of fact.

His steps were dominant, very alpha like. He took as many steps as he needed to close the proximity between the other women. He leaned his smug face in. His hands tucked into his pocket as he lowered his head so they were eye to eye. He made sure she took a good whiff of his scent before he proceeded to mock her back.

"Noona really likes to open her mouth. If noona has so much to say, why not use it to suck on a good cock hmm. At least you're making use of it." He straightened himself and walked far away. She stood there completely scandalized. Her friends had to check if she was okay.

The one that he wanted to see the most was there. Standing next to his friends and chatting away. He walked towards him. He did not care if all eyes were on him. He needed to sort that out. Jongin caught his eyes. His smile slowly fell. He looked guilty and apologetic. Baekhyun did not need any of that. He pointed his chin to the side, asking for some privacy. Jongin excused himself and followed after Baekhyun.

Their departure did not go unnoticed. Kyungsoo who had happened to turn his head back found his soon to be husband leave with his ex-mate. Everything around him stopped. Even the person talking to him.

Jongin did it again.

....

They were at the corridors. Baekhyun stood a good one meter distance from Jongin so the alpha would not start jumping on him afterwards.

The first thing that he wanted to do was say: "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you." Jongin nodded timidly and looked away. "I'm... Sor-"

"Cut it. I don't need to hear it again."

Jongin pressed his lips tight.

Baekhyun stared at him and then sighed. "Honestly, don't know what you see in Kyungsoo. But since today is your big day, I'll cut the slack." Baekhyun was in an irritated mood.

Jongin mumbled his apology under his breath and Baekhyun snapped. "If you're really apologetic then you wouldn't invite me."

"I... Didn't invite you Baekhyun. It was Kyungsoo's idea."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Right. To rub into my face. Isn't that why you two are still here? You want to rub how happy you two cheaters are in my face and show it to everyone."

Jongin frowned deeply. "What wreck you talking about? Kyungsoo and I never thought of that."

"Oh really? Do you even know Kyungsoo that well? He, who has anxiety just suddenly decided to host a big wedding."

"No Baekhyun you're wrong." "

How so." He deadpanned. He was not interested in the other's excuses.

Jongin tightened his fist and looked away. "We couldn't leave."

"What?"

"We were about to. But the elders stopped us."

Then it was Baekhyun who stayed quiet.

"How could you not know Baek? You are a part of it."

"No." Baekhyun started. "I didn't."

The tanned alpha compressed his lips and forced a smile. "I know I'm stupid. I'm too naive. But I and Kyungsoo really just wanted to leave. We didn't ask for any of this. But now... That can't happen anymore."

"Why not? Why did they stop you?"

"We weren't given the choice. The next head leader must be determined."

Baekhyun swallowed dryly and rubbed his temple. "So the elders stopped you from leaving because of the examinations?"

Jongin nodded slowly.

The elders stopped him?

Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol mentioning that the elder's gave him the same score since they were after the Kim's land and connection. Chanyeol had once told him that the land that they were supposed to buy from the Kim was nullified as well. A lot of things were wracked in Baekhyun's head.

He had an idea brewing in his head and he knew that Chanyeol must not find out about it.

"Jongin. Do you remember how I told you last time that you owe me many favors? But I'll let it all go if you do me this one?"

"Yes."

"You understand that I despised what you and Kyungsoo did. Therefore this is your only chance to redeem."

Jongin nodded his head.

"Okay. Here is what you need to do. Once you do this, I promise, you and Kyungsoo would be out of this place. Consider this my wedding gift."

The alpha listened carefully.

It was that or nothing.

.....

It was a week after he came back from the Park's mansion feeling absolutely humiliated. His only comfort was Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo did not want to look at him for some reason.

The door knocked twice. Jongin went to get it. The person that he least expected to stand by his door frame was Byun Baekhyun. He had a wry smile on his lips that Jongin had never seen on his childhood friend.

"Can I come in?"

The alpha stepped aside, inviting the other.

Baekhyun walked straight in and found a chair to sit.

Kyungsoo was at his mother's place. He would not be back until later. A shame. They both could listen to that.

"What brings you here?"

Baekhyun gathered an apple from the fruit bowl and examined the color. "I have a confession to make."

"Confession?" Jongin frowned.

The apple was placed down.

The sapphire ring on his marriage finger glistened. "Baby is gone."

Jongin swallowed dry. He wanted to ask why, but the words were lodged on his tongue. Baekhyun knew him like the back of his hand. His chin advert so they were looking straight at one another. Jongin lowered his head, he felt apologetic and so he did not say anything.

Baekhyun was staring at him with soulless, blank eyes.

"I can't have children anymore.”

That was when the latter spoke out. "Why..?"

"I've been poisoned. The Park's family did it."

"What?"

Baekhyun stood up and caressed his flat abdomen. "They fed me wolf bane. I lost the baby before it could even form. I had to hide the fact that my baby was gone or Chanyeol would be mad. So I lied on. Until now."

He looked at the tanned alpha and took a step forward.

"You owe me a lot Jongin. So no matter what I do, you can't be mad. Because you owe me this much. Everything that has happened. This all started because of you and Kyungsoo."

It was true.

Everything was caused by him.

He could not say no. Guilt was consuming him whole and Baekhyun made sure of that. He tried to save Baekhyun. But he retreated in the end when he was at Chanyeol's office.

"You couldn't do anything to help me. Like last time. You chose to run away."

The latter swallowed. He stared at the ground and Baekhyun looked away to find their suitcase packed.

"In the end. I helped you. You owe more than one favor. Remember that even when you leave. If I need you. You have to be there."

"I will..." Jongin promised.

Their proximity was closed.

Jongin took a small whiff of that sweet scent and his eyes glossed grey.

"I'm going to be a Park soon. If they can kill my baby then they may scheme other things against me. They care about no one but their own greed." T

he alpha tried not to dip his nose down to Baekhyun's neck. It just smelled so nice.

"You will tell me if they ever come to you. Understand?"

"Yes...” Jongin answered absentmindedly.

"Good."

Baekhyun was planning to leave. The distance caused the hallucination to dispel.

"Baekhyun. Wait."

The former stopped.

Jongin stared longingly at his back views.

"Kyungsoo told me about the tape. You sent it. Didn't you?"

"No." Baekhyun answered half in truth. "I didn't. That day Chanyeol saw me crying after you forced yourself onto me. He became mad and jealous so he did that. He knows about us. I'm nothing but a play toy for him."

"How can I possibly believe that?"

The smaller turned around and he did not hesitate to unbutton his black buttoned up shirt. His arms were still hooked in the sleeves and the shirt was still tucked in and he peeled it low enough to show him the bruises on his skin. Baekhyun made sure that Chanyeol went mad for him that night. The Alpha was greatly intoxicated for three days and had even made slashes on his skin that appears to be whipped scars.

The tanned Alpha was horrified.

That should be enough proof.

"Don't think of me as the bad one Nini. I'm considering the fact that we are childhood friends so I'm forgiving. If you had been honest from the start, I wouldn't end up like this." He pulled his shirt in and fixed it.

Jongin understood what Baekhyun needed.

…..

Jongin inhaled a deep breath and returned to the wedding reception, Jongin had mixed thoughts. He told himself that today was his wedding with Kyungsoo. He should not think too deep into it.

He found Kyungsoo, his mate seemed unwilling to touch him. He grabbed onto his matee’s shoulder and that somehow made the other still.

"What's wrong?"

Kyungsoo said nothing.

It was cold. Baekhyun did not know where he was. He heard a woman laughing. It was very far into the distance. He wasn't sure where it was coming from. Baekhyun took a step. His feet tread pass the dried grass. The sun. The heat. The wind that grazed past his shoulder and the trees that shackled.

Where am I?

He heard that woman's voice again.

He whipped his head to the right.

His eyes narrowed in to avoid the sun's ray.

"Yerim! Slow down."

"Hurry!"

Baekhyun could not believe what he was seeing. There was two young women. One had striking resemblance to Chanyeol’s mother while the other...

"You're going too fast!"

The woman in the red dress came running towards the other in the white.

Baekhyun watched them both walk right past him. It was like he was non-existent. He was just a part of a scene. A memory.

"What should we eat tonight?" They had their hands linked, swinging back and forth.

"I don't know. Anything you like." Yerim had said.

Baekhyun followed right after them. They did not seem to see him. Well, maybe that was because that was a dream. Baekhyun could not really catch a glimpse of this person called 'Yerim’ since her straw hat was low over her eye level.

"You would make a beautiful bride. Are you excited?" The young Mrs. Park had asked her.

The beautiful woman raised her chin, her dimples deepened as a fond smile touched her cherry lips. "Always."

The wind blew and it became too strong.

Baekhyun closed one eye. He did not want to lose sight. But his vision was becoming blurred. All he could remember was seeing the black haired beauty run right past him, disappearing.

The moment he had opened his eyes. Everything was gone. Pitch black. It was getting cold once more...

Baekhyun could feel the chill surround his bones. He exhaled softly, the air was condensed.

He wanted to feel warm....

He wanted to wake up...

But something was locking him into place.

Something...

He looked down and saw a white veil. The kind that you would wear on your wedding.

"I'm so cold...." He heard someone say behind him.

He then felt an arm, two cold arms circling around his waist. A harsh, labored breath right near his ears. Just when he was about to look back—

"Kyun— Baekhyun!"

The omega slowly pried his eyes. Oh right. He fell asleep in the tub after taking a bath. No wonder it felt so cold. "You scared me." Chanyeol dug his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "I had a strange dream." Baekhyun mumbled while rubbing his eyes. Chanyeol was not listening. He just wanted Baekhyun warm and out of the tub. So he wrapped his mate in a fluffy towel and proceeded to dry and dress him.

The alpha had his coat on and black cap on. "Are you leaving?" Baekhyun asked. Disappointment evident in his voice.

"I was." Chanyeol patted Baekhyun’s arm dry.

"I really want your cock inside me right now." He said out of the blue.

The taller was taken aback slightly. Baekhyun sent him a very mischievous smile that Chanyeol knew he was up to no good. He pinched Baekhyun's nose, earning a loud whine from the smaller.

"You're just saying that since you want me to stay."

Baekhyun yanked his head back and rubbed his poor nose. Since the teasing was over, there came the real question.

"What do you plan to do with Kai and Kyungsoo? You're carrying on with your plan?"

"Secret."

The latter cocked his head and raised a questioning brow. "Not telling me now?" Baekhyun was just an innocent boy a second ago. Baekhyun draped his arms over both side of Chanyeol's shoulder, the towel which hanged around his figure dropped to the floor. His lips were an inch away from Chanyeol’s and the gleam in his eyes were sultry. "Does it make you mad daddy?" "Baekhyun." Chanyeol warned. But the omega was having none of that.

The omega hooked his left thighs high, the soft naked skin deliberately rubs against the coat's rough material. "Why daddy? Does daddy not like it when baby talks like this?" Baekhyun was not wrong. In fact, he was absolutely right. No one had ever called him that. To hear that name come out of Baekhyun, especially from someone he adored. Chanyeol's first train of thought was not mount the vixen. He had actually looked away, his ears burning red.

A warm, wet tongue licked at the burning ear shell. The man fell tense. The air was filled with lustful tensions and thickened as the delicate hand raked down the hard, built torso. "Daddy seems stressed. Let baby help daddy feel better." Chanyeol was not even given the chance.

Baekhyun was on his knees, his teeth bit into the zip and dragged it down to the base and then flattened his tongue over the dry surface of the man's boxer brief. He inhaled the musky scent, drowning himself in his own corrupted sins. Oh, how their roles had reversed and then, Baekhyun was the devil and Chanyeol was the sacrificial lamb.

Junmyeon could come any moment right then. Baekhyun could care less. He did not even care if Junmyeon caught them in the act. His womb craved for Chanyeol's cock. Even the pain that was gradually spreading in his abdomen could not stop that. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol tried once more. He was losing control. The beast inside him was raging. "Baby wants to taste daddy so badly." The omega plead while tugging the waistband low and freeing the cock that made his mouth salivate. He wetted his lips, making it shiny and moist. The cockhead was kissed first before it was engulfed.

Truthfully, who could resist Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's shoulder, their eyes locked in. His pretty omega had his cock all the way in his mouth, his cheek bulging out from the shape. Chanyeol part his mouth to say something.

However the knock downstairs disrupted his thoughts. Junmyeon was there. The alpha did not care about being caught. He had been caught many times with Baekhyun after all. There were times when the maids would find Baekhyun riding his lap. Most of the times they never stopped.

Except that time, Chanyeol felt the need to stop Baekhyun. There was no particular reason. He did not like that. "The door." He stated the obvious. The omega pretended that he could not hear anything and resumed sucking on his meat. The alpha understood what game Baekhyun was playing at. Basically, whoever made a sound lost. Junmyeon may either leave or barge through the doors thinking that Baekhyun was endangered. His omega knew exactly what turned him on. That, the thought of being caught doing something indecent. Baekhyun was using all the cards in his hand to make him surrender.

So why not play harder?

"Baekhyun?" Junmyeon was calling out downstairs. As expected, he chose the second option. Junmyeon would be upstairs any minute then. Yet, Baekhyun had no intentions of stopping. His slurping sounds and whorish moans only became more enthusiastic whenever Chanyeol resisted.

There were footsteps.

Chanyeol could hear Junmyeon walking up those timber steps. His abdominal muscle contracted and he unconsciously lodged deeper down Baekhyun's tight throat. It was too sudden, Baekhyun gagged out and grabbed Chanyeol's hip with both his hands. He should have withdrawn, but Baekhyun's mouth was so stubbornly attached to his cock that he just kept lapping his tongue on the flesh, like it was the most delicious meal.

The bedroom door knocked.

Chanyeol's whole body tensed and he gripped onto the edge of the sink basin. His knuckles turning white.

"Are you okay Baekhyun?"

The alpha screwed his eyes shut and groaned inwardly.

The knob twisted.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Chanyeol came right then and there, spilling precious seeds down the boy's throat to which he gladly drank up and didn't miss a drop.

"Oh...”

The door was locked.

"Are you inside Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol released a long sigh through the nose and then raised a questioning brow at Baekhyun. When did Junmyeon become so close to Baekhyun that they were addressing each other informally?

Baekhyun had fixed himself and slipped on his bathrobe. "I'm here. I was just taking a bath. Can you wait downstairs for me?" "

Are you okay in there?"

The omega glanced towards Chanyeol and used his fingers to push Chanyeol's cock back into his trouser and zipped it carefully. "Of course. Why ask Jun?" He said it with a sultry smirk.

"I have a patient that's waiting so I'll leave your pills on the table. Just follow the instructions okay?"

"Thank you." Baekhyun called out.

They heard the door slam shut. Junmyeon was gone. Then that meant their little game was over. "You're really pushing it." Chanyeol groaned. He shed his coat and dived his lips down to Baekhyun's neck, kissing every inch and picked the smaller bridal style. Baekhyun laughed victoriously as Chanyeol carried him to bed and dumped him on the mattress.

Baekhyun had won.

Chanyeol was going to stay. The consequence to his action was grave. But who gave a fuck about any of that. Everything was damned as it was. Baekhyun only trusted one thing and that was Chanyeol's cock inside him. The rest could just perish as it was. Baekhyun did not give a damn anymore.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon did not leave. He had stood outside the apartment, knowing that Chanyeol had come that day. There were two lunch boxes and a pair of leather shoe sitting at the front port. Chanyeol must still be there. He had not left yet. As he walked away from the door, a shadow casted over his grim expression.

...

It was the day of his ex’s wedding. The waist spencer was tight. Baekhyun groaned between his breaths as he had his arms out. The maid choked it harder, making his waist extra slim. Baekhyun was not wearing anything inside. It was a blazer and some silver rings on his fingertips. He had deliberately taken off his engagement ring and left it at his place. He wanted to go as an individual, then let it play out on its own. Baekhyun was more than prepared for that day. It was not revenge that he was after, but more of something else.

Chanyeol stepped in. The maid bowed her head and retreated. Baekhyun's curves were nicely accentuated in that suit. He did not look too inappropriate, but he did not look too formal either. He was in the middle. A walking vixen to be precise.

Chanyeol stood behind Baekhyun. Their eyes locked in as they caught one another staring through the mirror. Baekhyun hated that so much. Chanyeol was so devastatingly handsome that it hurt his womb. He had to take a suppressant to control his heat. It was not easy. Usually an omega would be in bed for weeks, but Baekhyun did not have time for that. His enemies were at bay. Sex was second priority.

"You look beautiful."

That's the first time Baekhyun had heard Chanyeol compliment him with that word. It boosted his ego and confidence.

"Enough to ravish me?" The smaller hooked into a sultry smirk.

Even if Chanyeol said no, Baekhyun would ride him right then.

"I won't answer that." Chanyeol could play that too.

Baekhyun ran his delicate hand over Chanyeol's black blazer. There was intricate chains and buttons designed on his attire. His hair had grown out over the past few months and it then over handed his dark lenses. His hair was also styled in an unruly manner. He looked a lot more youthful. It was difficult to resist someone like Park Chanyeol.

"Baby." The man eyed the hand that was sneaking to his zip.

The omega saw nothing wrong in his action. “It's my ex's wedding. Cut me some slack and just shove your cock in me now.”

The taller chuckled. "Depends on your performance." He raised the perfume bottle and placed it on the table. "Use it. It will help you tonight."

Baekhyun retreated his hand and picked the perfume. He brought it to his nose after lifting the lid. It smelled stronger. Like woody musk and a hint of floral.

"What did you add?"

"That you don't need to know."

Baekhyun raised his brow.

Chanyeol cocked his head and flashed a shit eating grin.

The omega huffed. "Is there a special affect?"

"Remember how last time I told you that this is only effective for alphas? I've intensified the formula. This would attract omegas as well."

The thought of attracting omegas definitely caught Baekhyun's interest.

"Really? Like… Anyone?"

"That's for you to find out." Chanyeol walked past Baekhyun' shoulder.

Baekhyun furrowed his brow. "Where are you going? Aren't you coming with me?"

Chanyeol sat in his office chair and began skimming through the paper works. "Later."

He dropped his facade and stormed to Chanyeol's side and climbed onto the alpha's lap so he was sitting side ways.

"I won't leave if Channie is not ready." He pouted childishly.

All he received was a pat on his bottom.

"Be good and go first. I have work piled from yesterday."

Baekhyun deflated his shoulder. He really wanted to go with his Chanyeol.

The man, sensing his omega's disappointment leaned in to kiss his lip. "Go first. I'll only reward you based on your performance right? Now you need to show me that."

The latter knew. It was his fault that Chanyeol had to overwork since that morning. All because he made the man stay at his place the day before. With a heavy sigh, Baekhyun climbed onto his feet and moved off Chanyeol's lap. He went to the wedding alone.

….

Holding onto the promise that Chanyeol would come later. It made sense. Sometimes Baekhyun forgot that no one really knew that Chanyeol was his mate. There were rumors at most. Their agreement was still valid. When he would go into that wedding, he had to come as a single, lonely omega .Typical story really. The Kim's really didn't disappoint. The wedding was in a very big hall. Everything called for 'extravagant' and 'wealthy.'

He hated everything.

Since the moment he walked in he hated everything and everyone. All the Byun's and Do and Kim relatives were all together in one picture. Kyungsoo did not have many friends, Jongin knew more people than him.

He saw Jongin's parents. They saw him and even had the audacity to look away. From what? Shame? Yeah, they accepted him as their son in law. They arranged for that mating to happen. So who were they to look away? That wedding was absolute shit.

Baekhyun stood out a lot. Well of course he did. The way he was dressed, the way he spoke and moved, the way he carried himself, the aura. He had changed. It was darker, much more seductive. Baekhyun did not need to try hard. His scent was more than enough.

"Baekhyun. Is that you?"

The black haired male turned over. Oh great. It was one of his distant cousin who was a complete bitch. She was a beautiful woman. A desired omega unlike him. Baekhyun hated to see her the most during family gatherings. They were barely related to blood for heaven's sake.

"Hello noona. Long time no see."

His cheeks hurt from smiling. His mark must have been covered really well. He wore a black shirt inside at very last minute.

"I'm good. You seem well too." She was giggling, the same with her two friends.

Baekhyun knew that she was mocking him. He chuckled. Finding that absolutely hilarious. In the past he would have ran away and cried. Then, he just thought she was so full of herself.

"What is so funny noona? Care to share the joke?"

"Nothing." She hummed. "Just thought you wouldn't be here."

Of course he would not have. It was his ex's marriage to his cousin. Not only did they have a child together, but they cheated behind his back.

Who would come, honestly?

"Why wouldn't I come? There is nothing to be afraid of." He stated it as a matter of fact.

His steps were dominant, very alpha like. He took as many steps as he needed to close the proximity between the other women. He leaned his smug face in. His hands tucked into his pocket as he lowered his head so they were eye to eye. He made sure she took a good whiff of his scent before he proceeded to mock her back.

"Noona really likes to open her mouth. If noona has so much to say, why not use it to suck on a good cock hmm. At least you're making use of it." He straightened himself and walked far away. She stood there completely scandalized. Her friends had to check if she was okay.

The one that he wanted to see the most was there. Standing next to his friends and chatting away. He walked towards him. He did not care if all eyes were on him. He needed to sort that out. Jongin caught his eyes. His smile slowly fell. He looked guilty and apologetic. Baekhyun did not need any of that. He pointed his chin to the side, asking for some privacy. Jongin excused himself and followed after Baekhyun.

Their departure did not go unnoticed. Kyungsoo who had happened to turn his head back found his soon to be husband leave with his ex-mate. Everything around him stopped. Even the person talking to him.

Jongin did it again.

....

They were at the corridors. Baekhyun stood a good one meter distance from Jongin so the alpha would not start jumping on him afterwards.

The first thing that he wanted to do was say: "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you." Jongin nodded timidly and looked away. "I'm... Sor-"

"Cut it. I don't need to hear it again."

Jongin pressed his lips tight.

Baekhyun stared at him and then sighed. "Honestly, don't know what you see in Kyungsoo. But since today is your big day, I'll cut the slack." Baekhyun was in an irritated mood.

Jongin mumbled his apology under his breath and Baekhyun snapped. "If you're really apologetic then you wouldn't invite me."

"I... Didn't invite you Baekhyun. It was Kyungsoo's idea."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Right. To rub into my face. Isn't that why you two are still here? You want to rub how happy you two cheaters are in my face and show it to everyone."

Jongin frowned deeply. "What wreck you talking about? Kyungsoo and I never thought of that."

"Oh really? Do you even know Kyungsoo that well? He, who has anxiety just suddenly decided to host a big wedding."

"No Baekhyun you're wrong." "

How so." He deadpanned. He was not interested in the other's excuses.

Jongin tightened his fist and looked away. "We couldn't leave."

"What?"

"We were about to. But the elders stopped us."

Then it was Baekhyun who stayed quiet.

"How could you not know Baek? You are a part of it."

"No." Baekhyun started. "I didn't."

The tanned alpha compressed his lips and forced a smile. "I know I'm stupid. I'm too naive. But I and Kyungsoo really just wanted to leave. We didn't ask for any of this. But now... That can't happen anymore."

"Why not? Why did they stop you?"

"We weren't given the choice. The next head leader must be determined."

Baekhyun swallowed dryly and rubbed his temple. "So the elders stopped you from leaving because of the examinations?"

Jongin nodded slowly.

The elders stopped him?

Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol mentioning that the elder's gave him the same score since they were after the Kim's land and connection. Chanyeol had once told him that the land that they were supposed to buy from the Kim was nullified as well. A lot of things were wracked in Baekhyun's head.

He had an idea brewing in his head and he knew that Chanyeol must not find out about it.

"Jongin. Do you remember how I told you last time that you owe me many favors? But I'll let it all go if you do me this one?"

"Yes."

"You understand that I despised what you and Kyungsoo did. Therefore this is your only chance to redeem."

Jongin nodded his head.

"Okay. Here is what you need to do. Once you do this, I promise, you and Kyungsoo would be out of this place. Consider this my wedding gift."

The alpha listened carefully.

It was that or nothing.

.....

It was a week after he came back from the Park's mansion feeling absolutely humiliated. His only comfort was Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo did not want to look at him for some reason.

The door knocked twice. Jongin went to get it. The person that he least expected to stand by his door frame was Byun Baekhyun. He had a wry smile on his lips that Jongin had never seen on his childhood friend.

"Can I come in?"

The alpha stepped aside, inviting the other.

Baekhyun walked straight in and found a chair to sit.

Kyungsoo was at his mother's place. He would not be back until later. A shame. They both could listen to that.

"What brings you here?"

Baekhyun gathered an apple from the fruit bowl and examined the color. "I have a confession to make."

"Confession?" Jongin frowned.

The apple was placed down.

The sapphire ring on his marriage finger glistened. "Baby is gone."

Jongin swallowed dry. He wanted to ask why, but the words were lodged on his tongue. Baekhyun knew him like the back of his hand. His chin advert so they were looking straight at one another. Jongin lowered his head, he felt apologetic and so he did not say anything.

Baekhyun was staring at him with soulless, blank eyes.

"I can't have children anymore.”

That was when the latter spoke out. "Why..?"

"I've been poisoned. The Park's family did it."

"What?"

Baekhyun stood up and caressed his flat abdomen. "They fed me wolf bane. I lost the baby before it could even form. I had to hide the fact that my baby was gone or Chanyeol would be mad. So I lied on. Until now."

He looked at the tanned alpha and took a step forward.

"You owe me a lot Jongin. So no matter what I do, you can't be mad. Because you owe me this much. Everything that has happened. This all started because of you and Kyungsoo."

It was true.

Everything was caused by him.

He could not say no. Guilt was consuming him whole and Baekhyun made sure of that. He tried to save Baekhyun. But he retreated in the end when he was at Chanyeol's office.

You couldn't do anything to help me. Like last time. You chose to run away."

The latter swallowed. He stared at the ground and Baekhyun looked away to find their suitcase packed.

"In the end. I helped you. You owe more than one favor. Remember that even when you leave. If I need you. You have to be there."

"I will..." Jongin promised.

Their proximity was closed.

Jongin took a small whiff of that sweet scent and his eyes glossed grey.

"I'm going to be a Park soon. If they can kill my baby then they may scheme other things against me. They care about no one but their own greed." T

he alpha tried not to dip his nose down to Baekhyun's neck. It just smelled so nice.

"You will tell me if they ever come to you. Understand?"

"Yes...” Jongin answered absentmindedly.

"Good."

Baekhyun was planning to leave. The distance caused the hallucination to dispel.

"Baekhyun. Wait."

The former stopped.

Jongin stared longingly at his back views.

"Kyungsoo told me about the tape. You sent it. Didn't you?"

"No." Baekhyun answered half in truth. "I didn't. That day Chanyeol saw me crying after you forced yourself onto me. He became mad and jealous so he did that. He knows about us. I'm nothing but a play toy for him."

"How can I possibly believe that?"

The smaller turned around and he did not hesitate to unbutton his black buttoned up shirt. His arms were still hooked in the sleeves and the shirt was still tucked in and he peeled it low enough to show him the bruises on his skin. Baekhyun made sure that Chanyeol went mad for him that night. The Alpha was greatly intoxicated for three days and had even made slashes on his skin that appears to be whipped scars.

The tanned Alpha was horrified.

That should be enough proof.

"Don't think of me as the bad one Nini. I'm considering the fact that we are childhood friends so I'm forgiving. If you had been honest from the start, I wouldn't end up like this." He pulled his shirt in and fixed it.

Jongin understood what Baekhyun needed.

…..

Jongin inhaled a deep breath and returned to the wedding reception, Jongin had mixed thoughts. He told himself that today was his wedding with Kyungsoo. He should not think too deep into it.

He found Kyungsoo, his mate seemed unwilling to touch him. He grabbed onto his matee’s shoulder and that somehow made the other still.

"What's wrong?"

Kyungsoo said nothing.


	20. 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaisoo wedding

The pressure on Baekhyun's side did not cease. Both Baekhyun's parents were there. He did not want to talk to them, but he had no choice. Their relatives were all in the same circle. Baekhyun wanted to throw up. "So Baekhyun. How have you been?" His uncle asked. There came all the judgmental glances. Everyone wanted to see him fall. He could not mention about Chanyeol since it was a part of their contract. He muttered a small ‘Good.’

"My daughter has found her mate and would be expected to marry soon." The conversation was diverted to the whole group. His parents were not pleased with that topic but they held on. His father really wanted to shove it down the Kim's throat that Baekhyun had mated with their feud enemy, Park's. The Do's were so arrogant in flaunting that they had snatched a wealthy son in law when their son was a cheating whore.

The gasps at the entrance made all of them turn heads. Chanyeol gave his invitation to the host and made his way in. Baekhyun swallowed hard. Chanyeol told him to come to this wedding single so should he pretend he did not know Chanyeol? Maybe it was the champagne. Or maybe it was the hungry stares that others were sending the Alpha’s way that made him feel jealous. He was gripping onto his glass so tight that his uncle made a comment about it.

"Baekhyun? Are you alright? Your face is very red." His uncle might have sounded concerned, but they were just looking down on him.

Baekhyun walked in with no one.

He had no mate and no bond.

He was tossed and abandoned.

Fuck. Baekhyun was about to tear someone apart.

The first person that Chanyeol greeted were Kyungsoo and Jongin. Baekhyun could see him congratulating them and even gave a very generous amount of money as gift. Baekhyun knew that he would make his way here soon to greet the parents. He wanted to leave already. He had skipped the beginning of the wedding with all the mushy vows and was virtuous enough to even come to reception. He was so irritated by everything, he did not notice that Chanyeol was already standing behind him.

"Mr. and Miss Do. Congratulations on your son's wedding." The Park's son curved into a polite smile.

The two parents nodded. "Thank you so much for coming. Our Kyungsoo really had wanted you to come." They said while laughing collectively. They must really think it was Kyungsoo's influence that made Chanyeol come all the way there.

Oh how pathetic they were for thinking such. If only he could say it–

"It was my pup who had insisted I come since he can't really leave my side now that he is in heat. I had to come to make sure he was alright. After all, it's his childhood friend and his cousin's wedding." Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun by the waist.

The Omega was dumbfounded. But he did not show it. Chanyeol had announced their status in public, in front of all his relatives, their expression was priceless. "I-I see. We weren't aware that Baekhyun was mated." His aunty could barely speak properly as she eyed Baekhyun from the corner. Baekhyun's parents were equally surprised as well. "We like to stay low profile. I have been quite busy so I couldn't make any formal announcements. Ah. Also baby." Chanyeol turned around and reached for Baekhyun's left hand. "You forgot your engagement ring. How many times have I told you not to take it off?"

Baekhyun tried to part his lips to say something. But he really did not know what to say so he closed them. Chanyeol was smiling at his Kyungsoo's parents. "Our wedding is very soon. We would surely love for you to attend. Baekhyun would be happy."

The alpha gave them no excuse to reject.

Who would dare to say no to the Park's?

"O-Of course we will. We sure look forward to it." His uncle was looking away while his aunt was taking an awkward sip from her glass.

Served them right.

Chanyeol then faced his in laws and bowed his head respectfully. "Father, mother. I apologize for coming late. I was caught in some work so Baekhyun had to come before me."

"No! No it's okay son. We didn't think you would come. It is alright." Baekhyun's father was grinning wide

"Is it okay if we excuse ourselves?"

Baekhyun's parents were more than happy for them to do so. Chanyeol walked away with Baekhyun in one arm. The omega could see the smoke puffing out of his cousin's ears. She stomped her high heel and crossed her arm. Her friends consoled her. So who was the loser now? "Where are we going?" Baekhyun mumbled. They were walking across the hall. Chanyeol had his eyes fixated. "Today is the start of our plan. Be ready pup." The smaller slowly understood as they approached Jongin's parents.

The Kim's.

Of course they would have known that Baekhyun would become a Park. It was definitely a palpable slap across their face. Jongin's father was a nice man. Baekhyun actually liked him more than Jongin's mother.

"Baekhyun." The older man greeted, then he looked at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol. Pleasant surprise to see you."

Baekhyun spoke out this time. "Kyungsoo invited us."

"Ah. Is that so?” The older woman said.

Obviously the park would not invite anyone from the Park’s. Unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Baekhyun and I would be marrying soon. We will love for you to come." The man said it to provoke them.

"Alright. We will be more than glad to attend. This would be Baekhyun's first. Am I right?"

The audacity.

Baekhyun wanted to say something to his ex-mother in law, but Chanyeol beat him.

"Yes. It would be. Baekhyun fits every standard a Park needs. I'm very happy to find an Omega who is beautiful, loyal, and most of all, untouched. It's rare to find one nowadays."

That was how it was. Others would always want to flaunt to make themselves superior, and when they did not have something, they would try everything to bring you down. Chanyeol was indirectly calling Kyungsoo a cheating slut. That was the solid truth. Regardless of how Kyungsoo was. He took someone's lover and shoved it down the other's throat all for the doubts and insecurities in his head.

Jongin's father spoke. "Let's not fret over this. Today is my son's wedding. Come. Have a drink." He picked a glass and handed it to Baekhyun.

The omega still somehow liked his ex-father in law so he smiles rather timidly at him. His ex-mother in law... Definitely not.

"It is the past. But some things can't be changed. Like a hole that was drilled into a wood. The hole will always remain." She was mocking Baekhyun. Her son had left him.

Baekhyun did not know why he could not talk back. His mother in law rarely spoke to him. It must have been for the fact that Baekhyun was one of the Park's. The Kim’s greatest enemy. Therefore she was hurting him. Baekhyun felt like he had been stabbed. His eyes brimmed. He felt like he was at his limit. He did not want to be there anymore.

It was the grip on his hip that kept him there. Chanyeol was chuckling. It was the cold, amused kind. "Has your son not told you that he tried to run away from the examination?"

The expression on both the elders was self-explanatory. As Chanyeol had thought. Jongin did not tell them.

"I had a very pleasant time reading the application. Submitted by Do Kyungsoo. Reason for leaving was unfit. Wanted to venture out. Did you know that it was approved? They had their bags packed and ready to go. If it weren't for the elders. They wouldn't even be here today."

Submitted by Do Kyungsoo..?

Wasn't it Jongin who submitted it?

Chanyeol continued on. "Of course. What can I say? The Kim's have connection outside of this village. If he left, it wouldn't change anything if something was organized for him outside."

"Watch your language. You're speaking to someone older than you." The woman warned.

Chanyeol innocently blinked. "My apologies Miss Kim. Did I say something wrong? Baekhyun is mine now. Therefore anything directed to him becomes a Park's business." His grin was respectful, but his voice dipped venoms. "Have a good day." He bowed at them both and then towed Baekhyun away.

If it were not for the murderous glares that were thrown by the other omegas, Baekhyun would have tripped on his ankle with how fast Chanyeol was dragging him. The alpha stopped in his track and looked over. They were still under the watch of public eyes. He eyed the black shirt underneath Baekhyun's blazer. "Get this off."

Baekhyun was not catching on. "What?"

Chanyeol did not hesitate to slip his hand in and tore the fabric from the inside, making Baekhyun gasp. They stumbled backward onto the dance floor, joining the crowd that had already started to dance. The song was fast beat. Chanyeol had his large hand raked down Baekhyun's backside.

Everything was moving so quick. Baekhyun could only mention to say out his state of panic, "Chanyeol I can't dance...”

The large hand on his back became a clasp for his body to flush closer to his alpha.

"I'll teach you. Try and seduce me. Use your body, like this."

The omega's breath hitched as Chanyeol yanked his body forth. The music was very sensual. The beat was by layered bass. Baekhyun was drawn in before he could even think about resisting.

"Come now love. They are watching." Chanyeol elicited a smug smirk.

Baekhyun felt challenged and moved his right hand over Chanyeol's forearm. His ring shone under the dim light. Then everyone could see it. The shred of black fabric that had been clinging onto Baekhyun's shoulder, tumbled right onto the dance floor as the two lovers waltzed through. Their footsteps almost matched. Baekhyun's clumsy steps were overridden by Chanyeol's smooth and swift steps. Their proximity was very close. Chanyeol could smell the sweet fragrance off Baekhyun's neck and dived right in to kiss the claim mark on his left side.

Jongin watched from the far end. He did not stare too long.

Kyungsoo on the other hand was gripping onto his glass tight.

Chanyeol had been dancing with Baekhyun for a while. The omega was getting the hang of it and started to giggle. He completely had forgotten that there were others watching them. He was sad a while ago because of what Jongin's mother had said. But Chanyeol would always make him feel better. Even them dancing right then. He was aware that Chanyeol was trying to help him. Everyone there were awful. That wedding was nothing but humiliation against him. However, Baekhyun did not care that very moment.

Chanyeol's kisses, Chanyeol's scent, Chanyeol's eyes.

Everything about that man made Baekhyun feel comforted. His confidence elevated. He felt like a young god soaring through the chaotic scenes. He was so in love with Chanyeol, he did not think he could love anyone more. His heart was so full, that even his ex's betrayal seemed so insignificant.

Their lips locked together. Baekhyun was the one who initiated it. The crowd had long stopped watching and minded their own business. Even Jongin had turned away to find Kyungsoo. Their first act was over and they had victoriously won. Although Baekhyun became carried away the very last minute. He had forgotten about his own plan.

Chanyeol acted fast and dragged him off the dance floor to a more private space. Baekhyun felt nausea for letting the mood get to him. The room they found was a dressing. The door slammed shut and Chanyeol sighed softly through his nose.

"I messed up." Baekhyun mumbled. He had forgotten that Jongin was watching.

Chanyeol glanced over him. "Over?"

Baekhyun ran his fingers through his hair. "I spoke with Jongin. Said some things and... He said the elders were the one that didn't allow him to leave."

"This is going to be really bad." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun frowned. "Is it your mother?"

The alpha glanced at him then looked away, deeply in thought. "Could be. But the elders want Jongin to stay as well."

The atmosphere had become much tensed.

Baekhyun was getting anxious. "What should we do? Should we still...”

"Carry out what we initially had planned. Start it from tonight. I won't be coming back with you." He looked at his mate as he said that. "Be cautious."

The smaller nodded. He walked forth to hug Chanyeol. He really wanted to rest. He did not want to do all those games and schemes. He was getting so tired.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol called out to him. His voice was soft and deep.

Baekhyun shook his head. "Let me hug you a little longer."

"No. Not that silly." The man secured his arms around the petite boy. "Those are small concerns. How are you feeling?"

Baekhyun wanted to say he was exhausted and depressed. His face buried deeper into Chanyeol's blazer. "I love you." Was all he could say to thank Chanyeol.

"I love you more." Was the answer he had received.

Baekhyun did not want to move. He felt comforted like that.

Chanyeol did not have the intentions to move anyways.

"What did you say to Jongin?"

"I told him that he still owed me a lot of favors and I congratulated him...”

"Is that all?"

"Well... I said you were aggressive and mean and that all of this was caused by Jongin. So I really shouldn't have kissed you." He pouted his cheeks out.

"I don't think Jongin was looking. He walked away to find Kyungsoo after the first half."

"Are you mad at me for being careless?" The omega lifted his chin and examined his alpha's expression.

"No." Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun's shiny little nose. "I'm not. I won't interfere what you plan with Jongin. I just need to know the full story so we don't clash."

"I didn't say much to him... I just said he owes me and that this is all his fault. Other than that I didn't say much more."

"You're very soft on him."

Baekhyun stared down. "It's not that I'm soft. Just... He really does seem to love kyungsoo. I felt like I didn't have a huge grudge on Jongin anymore. Overtime it just died out so... I plan to use him for something more practical."

"Alright. Tell me the full story when you're ready." Chanyeol patted Baekhyun's butt, gesturing for him to move. The omega reluctantly untangled himself and watched Chanyeol walk near the door, peaking outside from side to side to make sure that no one was listening. "Channie." Baekhyun muttered in a soft voice. Chanyeol looked back. Baekhyun stared at the floor while playing with the hem of his blazer sadly. Baekhyun was very stressed by that whole ordeal. He did notwant to show it since Chanyeol might be disappointed in him. But that day was incredibly hard. Especially on that day that was filled with mockery and humiliation.

"Come here."

The smaller did not waste any more precious time. He ran towards the taller and dived into his warm arms.

"You did well my little pup. It must have been very difficult for you to be this strong in front of all of them." Large palm was smoothing up and down the omega's back.

Baekhyun wanted to cry. However, he could not or else his makeup would be ruined. "I don't want to go back...” Baekhyun did not want to be near the Park's mansion, his apartment or that wedding reception.

"I know." Chanyeol's chin rested on top of Baekhyun's head.

"You promised me that when all of this is over we will leave..?"

"Of course. It will work. I'll make sure of that."

"And... What about pups?"

Chanyeol pressed his lips upon Baekhyun's forehead. "We will try as many times as it's needed."

With those assurance, Baekhyun calmed a little. He was scared. Even if he did not say it. Of course he was. He did not know who he could trust. Who would hurt or even kill him. He could only trust Chanyeol. Chanyeol was the only one in the world that would not harm him.

"I spoke with Rose today. I went to visit her. So that's why I was late."

Baekhyun stayed silent for a moment before saying,, "oh."

The taller peered down. "Don't overthink. I was trying to ask her more about what happened the day Sian was conceived. Who fed him?"

"What did you find out?"

"Mother definitely had done something. The question is, who is the under eye. There might be more than one. You moving away was the best option. That way we can solely focus on one thing."

"You know Junmyeon could be one right?"

The rat was finally out of the bag.

Baekhyun was bothered by it for the longest time.

Chanyeol hummed. He did not answer. "Tonight, I need you to sleep alone. The following day as well. I will come on set days. We will set a pattern."

"I see. What if... I'm scared." Baekhyun did not want to sound that week but everything was making him so anxious.

"Don't worry too much. Focus on what you need to do. I have someone in the dark who will come out if it becomes very bad."

"Won't you be there?" Baekhyun whimpered at the thought.

Chanyeol's eyes softened. "I'll be there as soon as I can. But I put somewhere near you in case I don't make it in time. But expect me to be there. Okay?"

"Okay." Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol harder.

The real game had only just started.

…...

Baekhyun told himself that he needed to get his game up. He needed to put in 100% acting. He could not make a failed mistake or the consequence was too big. Chanyeol had set a routine. He came on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. The remaining he did not. His alpha had gifted him some of his hoodies in case he missed him too much. Baekhyun slept in them every day and sniffed it until he fell asleep in content. He tried not to cry too much. Even when his heat was hurting him. The pain was sometimes so intense Baekhyun collapsed onto the floor and would be knocked out for half a day before opening his eyes.

Chanyeol had found only when he walked in to find Baekhyun on the floor unconscious. He collected his mate from the ground and set him on the couch. "Baekhyun" He patted the omega's cheek and that was when the smaller found consciousness. A big relief washed over Chanyeol. "Fuck. Baekhyun. What happened?"

The omega had been hiding from Chanyeol for quite some time. He did not want the alpha to know. "N-nothing. I just slipped."

He tried to sit upright, but Chanyeol pushed him down. "Tell me the truth."

"My... My stomach just hurts and I slipped while being careless." He bit his lip. He was worried that if Chanyeol knew, he might think he was a burden to their plan.

Baekhyun’s reason was believable enough.

"Be careful. You're making me worried about you." Chanyeol cupped the small face in his palm.

Baekhyun could see genuine concern in the other's gaze. "I'm really okay Channie."

"Baekhyun. If there is a problem you have to tell me okay?"

The omega nodded.

Chanyeol pulled him into his embrace and kissed his cheek. "I adore you. You need to tell me things. Otherwise, I won't know. I can't guess all the time. I also have incapability."

"I'm sorry Channie...” He babbled and hugged the closest pillow to him, hiding his face behind.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's ankle and started to massage his small toes. "Is this the first time?"

Baekhyun could not say no. Or else Chanyeol would know.

"Yes. First time."

The alpha did not pry further. He held Baekhyun's ankle like it was made out of porcelain and massaged it. "You don't have to Channie." Baekhyun tried to retract his leg. But Chanyeol's grip was strong. "No. Be good." Baekhyun felt guilty. He did not want Chanyeol to think that he was a no good cry baby.

He watched the alpha massage him, while he squished the cushion. "You said your father is back. Will he come?"

"Knowing him. He probably would. He hasn't come to the mansion. He probably went to reside somewhere." The alpha sent him a serious look. "We aren't sure where he is at the moment. But he'll show up soon."

"Does he always do this?"

The taller looked down, humming as he massaged the biggest toe. Baekhyun had really beautiful feet. "Sometimes. His excuse was always work. Therefore I rarely see him."

"He doesn't sound like a good father."

"He never had been."

"Is he the kind to well… I don't know like...”

"Harass? I didn't think he would. Not until now. He has changed. Then again, who doesn’t?"

The room fell silent.

Baekhyun wanted to say something, but he did not know what.

"Has Junmyeon been coming?"

Baekhyun nodded. "But not as often. He used to come more often than this."

"I see."

Silence again.

The pregnant pause was suffocating Baekhyun.

He wiggled his toes to get Chanyeol's attention. "Channie, hug?" Chanyeol stopped what he was doing and opened his arms. Baekhyun crawled right over and sat on Chanyeol's lap, head nesting in the crook of the man's neck.

"Channie is very warm. Can you pat my butt?"

"Your butt? Did I hear that right?" The taller laughed.

Baekhyun twisted his body and pushed his bottom against Chanyeol's abdomen. "I'm serious Channie. When you pat my butt I feel safe since you have very big, warm hands."

He put his palm over Baekhyun's small butt and caressed it first before patting.

Baekhyun was very happy. Whenever Chanyeol was there, Baekhyun felt pampered. "Chanyeol." Baekhyun called out to the alpha who was still patting his butt. The man hummed in response. "Am I your ideal type?"

Baekhyun asked a very odd question. He did not know why he felt the need to ask.

"I meant to say... You're very handsome and strong...”

"Yes you are. If I say you weren't, what would you do?"

The omega hadn't thought of that. "I suppose I'll feel insecure. I guess."

Chanyeol removed his hand and lifted the other's chin. "If I kissed someone else just to make you feistier. Would you still choose to be with someone like me?"

"No! Don't kiss anyone!!" The omega yelled. Panic rose over him so fast that he clutched rather tight onto Chanyeol's shoulder.

The man chuckled. "You don't really trust me a lot pup. You hide things from me. Don't you?"

"It's not that."

"Then why won't you tell me the truth?"

The smaller dropped his head. "I'm scared of you leaving again."

"I won't leave you again."

Ah. Those words. Baekhyun feared them sometimes.

Chanyeol said he would stay with him. But he left the first time.

The second, who knows?

"Why did you not tell me you loved Rose?"

"Rose she." Chanyeol stopped to think about what to say before continuing. "The reason why I didn't tell you is because she did betray me. It wasn't just my father. She was one of my long term lovers. I did love her a lot. So much that I overlooked the fact she cheated."

It was so hard for Baekhyun to fathom that someone would cheat on Park Chanyeol.

"Why?"

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulder. "You know how I'm like. I don't have that much time. Work is all I do. She felt neglected. She wanted my attention so she did that."

"Oh." That was all Baekhyun had said.

The conversation was getting a bit heavy so Chanyeol diverted it.

"Let's cook."

"Cook? Us together?"

He stood up and held his hand out for Baekhyun to take. "Yes." The smaller stared at it and then took it quickly. The two of them moved to the kitchen. Chanyeol had bought some ingredients and rolled his sleeves up, showing his tattoo. Since Baekhyun had a good look, he realized that Chanyeol was not wearing his sweater or his usual formal attire. That time he wore a black cap and a casual hoodie. Chanyeol's fingers always had a silver ring on his thumb and sometimes on his middle and index. Baekhyun also realized that his mate did not have an engagement ring. Maybe he should get him one instead.

"Could you pass me the kimchi please?" Chanyeol pointed to the side. Baekhyun grabbed the kimchi and handed it to Chanyeol. That might be the first time Baekhyun had seen Chanyeol cook. He was very diligent in doing so. He thought Chanyeol did not know how to cook considering his noble status.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"Since I was 3." Chanyeol answered while cutting the vegetables. He licked his thumb pad and proceeded with the pasta.

"At such a young age? Didn't you have maids? Or is this your hobby?"

Was there something that Chanyeol did not know how to do?

"No. I didn't. I was working at a rundown restaurant, washing the dishes and sometimes had to cook if the chef was not there."

"What?" Did Baekhyun hear that right? "Why?"

"I lived off the street until I was 8."

"Oh my god." Baekhyun covered his mouth, unable to contain his shock.

Chanyeol did not seem bothered by it. He resumed slicing the sausage and turned around just to put a piece in Baekhyun's mouth. "What? I wasn't always golden spoon fed."

Baekhyun blinked and then chewed the sausage in his mouth. Chanyeol was almost done with the kimchi pasta.

"So are you adopted? Why were you living on the streets?"

"I'm really a Park. By blood I am. My mother that you see now isn't my real one. It was someone else."

The sausage choked right into Baekhyun's throat. Poor little puppy was patting his chest hard to swallow the meat. If it hadn't been for the glass of juice delivered to him, he might have just choked to death (not to sound dramatic.)

"Is it really that surprising?" Chanyeol was grinning.

How could he be that chilled when he just dropped the biggest bomb? "Hold on. Let me recap. So Mrs. Park is not your mother?!"

"Yes."

"Then... Who is your mother?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her."

"How come?? Why wasn't she with you?"

The stove turned off and Chanyeol lifted the pan off. He was so skillful. Even the way he twisted the fork and decorated the plate.

"She abandoned me. Then she passed away. The rest I don't know."

The thought made Baekhyun mad. How could someone abandon their own child and then leave? For someone who was only three years old, working to make a living, Baekhyun could not understand. How could he? When Baekhyun had been spoon fed his whole life.

Baekhyun did not cry. No, not that time. Because Chanyeol never once cried. Chanyeol always said that those things never bothered him since he never let it get to him.

He hugged Chanyeol from the back and squeezed his waist. "I don't care what others say about you or whether you hurt me. I adore you and I won't ever leave you Channie."

The taller fell still. Then he slowly put the plates on the counter and turned around to hug his mate from the front. "Hey. It's really not that serious."

Baekhyun shook his head. "No. I'm not taking pity on you. I'm proud of you. I want to be like you. You're the best in this world." He said so while squeezing more.

Chanyeol tapped the smaller's button nose. "Your pasta is getting cold. Let's eat."

They carried everything to the table and dug right in.

…..

It tasted amazing. Baekhyun could not stop once he started. "Slow down pup." The glass of juice was pushed towards him. Baekhyun licked his lips and gave Chanyeol a very childlike smile. "It's so good Channie." The man has his elbow probed as he watched the younger with dimpled smile. "See. Told you that you won't have to worry about starving if we were in an apocalypse. You have me." Baekhyun could not have agreed more. "Yes! I have the best alpha."

"What else did you want to ask me?"

"Oh. Um...” Baekhyun thought for a second. "So how did they find you? Like, how did you become a Park?"

"I was 8. I remember it was snowing. Mother came that day. I was sleeping in a tunnel for warmth. She found me and wrapped a scarf around my neck. When I asked who she was, she said she was my mother. That's how it started."

"Why did she find you? If she is so keen on murdering Rose's baby then why?"

Chanyeol slowly twirled the pasta against the fork and spoon. His expression was indecipherable. "She's hiding. We will know once it's towards the end."

The thought made Baekhyun stressed. He did not like that waiting game. "I don't..." He looked around wary that there were cameras as he spoke.

"Don't worry. There is definitely no cameras. I checked. Nothing installed here."

Even so, that could not calm Baekhyun’s nerves. He did not trust anything. "How are you so calm Chanyeol? We are on the brink of potentially dying.”

"I never said I was."

"I find that hard to believe."

Chanyeol took a big bite of his food. He kept chewing. Maybe it was because Baekhyun was whipped. He found Chanyeol adorable even when he ate. "Is there something on my face?" The man had asked. Baekhyun was caught red handed. He looked away fast. "N-no." He heard the alpha chuckle and slowly stole a glimpse.

"Pup. This whole ordeal, it's nothing dramatic or special because this is reality. This is what I've always known. Therefore, I don't find this tragic. My only concern is you."

"Me?" Baekhyun found his cutlery and dug into his pasta again.

"Yes. Your upbringing is different to mine. You were protected in a shell before you had met Jongin. Everything right now is probably dangerous and frightening. But this is what I've always been dealing with." C

hanyeol pointed out the cold truth. They had a very big difference. Not only their age, upbringing and mindset. Baekhyun was born naive. Whereas Chanyeol was born in the dirt.

"I'm sorry..." Baekhyun mumbled. He bit his fork apologetically. He felt like he was far more privileged and dumb compared to Chanyeol. Chanyeol might be older than him by six year, but compared to him, he felt like he was only born yesterday.

"Stop apologizing. I don't like hearing it." The alpha pinched his nose.

Baekhyun squirmed and whined. "Channie-"

Chanyeol let go right after. "I should be the one to apologize."

"No. You have nothing to apologize for Chanyeol."

"I have a lot. You don't trust me. I've put you in danger. I've failed to protect you. I know you have this great image of me inside your head. But sometimes I'm really not that. I haven't been a good alpha for you. You're suffering alone."

"No. No. No. Chanyeol is perfect." All the cutlery were dropped and Baekhyun scooted closer to hug Chanyeol's arm. "You're always there when I need someone. Even when we were just friends. You always thought about me. You don't say it a lot, but I can see it. Channie does a lot for me in silences."

"You're so silly little pup. You don't see the harm I bring to you. Do you like me that much?"

"I do. I really, really do. But I have one request."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be more honest with me as well. You have to tell me things. Like Kyungsoo and the contract... You said Jongin requested for it. Why did you lie?"

Chanyeol looked away and stared up at the ceiling. "I didn't like that you were crying over him."

"I was a bigger cry baby then." Baekhyun tried to reason. However, he knew deep down he still was.

"It wasn't that." Chanyeol said.

"Then what was it?"

"Towards half way, I couldn't understand anymore. Why would you cry over someone who doesn't love you? He cheated and he knew it would hurt you. Yet you still loved him."

"That..."

"I just didn't understand. Why did you keep thinking about him? Even when we had sex. You pictured me as him. All because we had the same scent. You were drawn to me because I reminded you of him."

There was nothing said wrong. They met because of Jongin. They were together because of Jongin. Everything started from Jongin. Baekhyun did not want to admit it. But who was he to deny?

"I just don't know why Baekhyun. Why can you love him so much? Why are you dreaming about him every single night, until you woke up from crying too hard?" He glanced towards Baekhyun who had his head down. "I was right beside you. Why do you think about him so much when I was right there? Am I no better than him? Thoughts like that crossed my mind. You wanted revenge. I wanted entertainment. I made you who you are today. Why couldn't you choose me then?"

"I didn't think you would be interested in me." His voice was small. Baekhyun never once had thought that someone like Chanyeol would like a child like him.

"Does our age ever bother you?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun was too young. He was only in his shy twenty.

"No. Definitely not. Age is never a bother to me. I don't even care if you're older than me by 10. I'm just worried you might not like someone like me since I'm too stupid and naive. There are so many oegas that would die to be your mate. I don't know why you choose me."

"I adore you both ways. I think you're very compatible with me. You're exactly what I want. I may not be what you desire, but I'm that I've changed your standards." He said it in such a smug manner that it had Baekhyun fluttering.

"You were such a jerk and smooth talker when we met… You kept teasing me and that one time I was drunk and sad. You just decided to take my first-"

"Did you not like it?"

"No- I mean yes... And no. Yes because Channie is my first... But no since I wanted it more special."

"How special?"

The smaller was stuttering. He could not believe Chanyeol was asking him that. "L-like you would hold my hand. D-do it slow and smile at me while we're d-doing it." God. He wanted to dig a hole. T

he fork and knife was dropped. Chanyeol pushed his chair back and gathered Baekhyun from his chair in bridal style. Baekhyun was taken aback. He clutched onto Chanyeol'sshoulder as they headed upstairs. "W-wait Chanyeol." The bedroom door was pushed open and Baekhyun became so flustered he hid his face against Chanyeol's chest. Not even the soft dip of the mattress could make him look straight. The door closed right behind. The two lovers were enjoying their moment of peace as a couple.

…

Meanwhile, Rose had been reallocated to somewhere safe. Chanyeol made sure the guards were there to stroll the neighbor. She was holding onto Sian's shirt. Her tears had not stopped streaming.

Her heart was turning so cold.

She stole a glance towards the perfume bottle that was an identical to Baekhyun's.

She was given that by someone.

The note was very simple. 'He used this to seduce him.'

She was instructed to only apply a little. That would make Chanyeol fall in love with her again. She thought about it. She was not sure. All she knew was that she wanted Baekhyun to pay for what he had done. For what he had caused.

Against a lover's trust and the seduction of scent. Which one was far more overpowering?


	21. 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai backstory, rose and chanyeol, festival, cheating, make sure you watch Baekhyun yellow balloon (love again) teaser to imagine the last scene

Kim Jongin only had one regret. And that was he could not be honest with Baekhyun. They were childhood friends. The man always knew his friend had loved him. He loved him too, but it was not the same. His love for Baekhyun was very platonic. When he was seventeen. He was told to marry Byun Baekhyun. He did not object to it. He adored Baekhyun, but he did not like the idea either. He was naive and foolish. His biggest flaw was that he was too much of a coward.

From there, he had hurt his best friend. When Jongin had first met Kyungsoo, he had just formed his mating bond with Baekhyun.

He knew it was wrong.

It was so, so, wrong.

However, there was something about Kyungsoo that drove him to the edge. There was something about him. Something that Jongin was never able to pin point. His coy smile, his round crescent eyes, his heart shape lips, his scent.

Everything was so alluring... So addicting.

He could not resist. He was in Kyungsoo's bed after that 10th time they have met. Baekhyun was waiting at home for him while he found warmth and sweetness in the Kyungsoo's body. He was committing a terrible crime. Yet, he could not hold back. Jongin wanted to come clean. He wanted to tell Baekhyun about his mistakes. It was Kyungsoo that had told him not to. Baekhyun would be hurt if he had known. They were going to break up. But every time Jongin mentioned that everything was wrong Kyungsoo would cry. Jongin was not sure if he had loved Kyungsoo at first. He only knew that he could not leave him behind.

Like that, their forbidden relationship continued on for almost a full year. That day they were caught. It was Baekhyun's birthday. Jongin wanted to celebrate Baekhyun's birthday. They always celebrated of together after all. He found a crystal bracelet that would suit Baekhyun's pretty eyes and had it nicely wrapped in a box. He kept it by the table. Ready to give it to Baekhyun. He had arranged for everything. However, Kyungsoo came that night. Jongin thought it was Baekhyun. "Soo? What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo had bloodshot eyes like he was crying. He had no choice but to pull Kyungsoo in. The omega was so fragile, so very delicate. He feared Baekhyun coming home that very moment. He did not want his childhood friend to see that. "Nini... Let's come clean to him. I can't do this anymore. I want to be with you...”

Jongin's first thought was Baekhyun. That day was Baekhyun's birthday. He could not.

"Soo. Tomorrow okay? Let's find a better time. Baekhyun is still my friend. I can't today-"

"Then I'll leave you alone for good."

"No-Soo. Please. Not now. Let me sort it first."

"You always cared about Baekhyun more. We shouldn't continue this. I'm sorry for everything."

Kyungsoo turned around. Jongin didn't know why he felt the need to hold the omega back and he did not know how he got into bed. His lips were curving along Kyungsoo's neck. That scent. It was so so sweet it sent him to cloud nine. Jongin's mind screamed for him to stop. That he was being an asshole. His sins were so deep. He would surely be banished to hell for his adultery act.

It was past midnight. Baekhyun came home very late. He saw the cake on the table and smiled to himself as he made his way to his room with Jongin. He thought that maybe Jongin was tired of waiting for him and had fallen asleep. Out of everyone in this world, Baekhyun would never ever have thought that Jongin would be the one to hurt him the most.

.....

His left cheek hurt. But he knew he deserved it. Baekhyun had slapped his face and cried before running out. Jongin tried to chase after him. But he was nowhere to be found. Baekhyun was never heard of again for many months. Jongin did search for him. However, each time he did, Kyungsoo would cry.

Eventually he stopped. Jongin only realized that he had loved Kyungsoo until half way through. They moved in together. His parents were mad at first. They do not like scandals. When Jongin had admitted that he had never touched Baekhyun, it was apparent. Jongin had to take full responsibility for Kyungsoo. There was no other way.

For Jongin's whole life he never made a real decision. He understood that he was naive and foolish. That was why he was the center of being used by everyone including his family. Baekhyun was the only person that did not. He was well aware about Kyungsoo. He was trying to hold him back. But Jongin never pried into it, because he felt like he owed Baekhyun too much. He had to own up to his mistakes.

Don't get him wrong. Jongin loved Kyungsoo. Their relationship was always patchy. Kyungsoo cried easily and became jealous. That was why they moved to a small hut instead of a mansion like they should. There were the good days when Kyungsoo would be on good terms with him. Those days were full of kisses and hugs and love making. Jongin never once forgot about Baekhyun. But he could not turn back. The damage had been made.

On the bad days it was mainly Kyungsoo ignoring him. The cold violence and cold shoulders. Jongin did think about Baekhyun. How his childhood friend was always smiling whenever he came home. He was a wonderful mate. But he did not love him the way he loved Kyungsoo. When he saw Baekhyun again, Jongin was both happy and sad. He was wrong. He wanted to make it up to Baekhyun. But every time he saw the omega, he could not speak. The only thing that he could talk about was the contract. Kyungsoo wanted to leave. Jongin wanted to leave as well. He wanted to run away from his mistakes.

That thought only intensified when he saw Baekhyun at the hotel. They kissed. He did not remember. All he knew was that Baekhyun had a very attractive fragrance that made him irresistible. It reminded him of when he first met Kyungsoo.

Like that, he had hurt Baekhyun once more.

…....

Every time Jongin came back after meeting Baekhyun, the alpha actually knew Baekhyun had changed. The way he looked at him, that soft, tenderness was no longer there. Kyungsoo had noticed Jongin's indifference too. Jongin was not a fool anymore. He was just a coward.

"Baekhyun is all you ever think about." Kyungsoo told him one day.

Jongin denied it. "Soo, please."

"Why did you see him without telling me?"

Jongin kept his mouth shut. Why did not he? Well, because Jongin knew. Baekhyun was using him.

The day Jongin woke up surrounded by torn up dead corpse. He had believed in Baekhyun. He really thought he had committed some sort of outbreak. A crime. Baekhyun's story was very believable. He thought maybe his wolf had lashed out and caused all of that. He had sincerely believed in it. He could not believe that Park Chanyeol was harming Baekhyun. The scars across Baekhyun's face, it was all because of him. Those were the consequence of his mistakes. He had scarred Baekhyun's beautiful face. That was the third time he had hurt Baekhyun and the final that Jongin decided he would continue to be that fool.

Meeting Chanyeol was an eye open. He would never have thought that he would see his ex-mate on his knees, lips full of cock. Jongin could not express what he was feeling at that time.

Rage? Anger? Remorse?

No. It was not that.

"You wanted to leave, you've got it now. Don't try to act like a hero."

So what was he feeling at that time? Jongin stared at the tape that had nearly broken his relationship with Kyungsoo. What he had felt was shame and jealousy.

Did Jongin love Kyungsoo? Yes he did.

Did Jongin love Baekhyun? Yes, but not that way.

Kyungsoo was his lover, his soul mate. Whereas Baekhyun was his warmth and comfort. He never judged him for the way he was. Jongin was a lot slower than other Alphas. He struggled to make deductions and essentially his own decisions. He was strong, good looking, great upbringing. But so what? That was only the surface layer of the insecure, anxious boy who could not decide his own life.

The fault of it all started with his patents. They dictated what he could do. Who he could meet. They decided that he would marry Byun Baekhyun. He could not breathe. It was only when he was with Kyungsoo, he felt like he had done something that was not within the orders of others. But Jongin was wrong. He never had escaped. He was still in that loophole, and not only that he could not escape.

The day he knew about Kyungsoo's pregnancy, he was happy. He thought that finally he could be of someone worthy. He would try to be a great father.

He was trying and trying and trying.

Then he turned over his shoulder and saw Kyungsoo and Baekhyun standing in front of him.

Two paths were seen.

They told him to choose.

Jongin had once again found himself spiraling down the rabbit hole. He returned to that dark corner. Sometimes Jongin was not sure if Kyungsoo loved him sincerely or not. Once he had overheard the smaller talking about him to his mother in law.

"How is Jongin? Everything all good?"

The Omega parted his lips to speak, "Not really, mother."

"Why?"

"He doesn't really care about his family so much. He is always so absent minded. Even after I gave birth. I don't feel the attention."

Kyungsoo was disappointed with him. Jongin never knew. Of course he was. Jongin was a failed alpha with no brain. He had promised Kyungsoo that they would leave that town. That they would find somewhere secluded and start their life. Their bags were packed and everything was ready. Just as they were about to step out of the border their pass was denied. They were forced to stay, all because of his role and his obligations. They were not allowed to leave. He felt a mixed of emotions. Embarrassment. Shame. Disappointment. But nothing would ever compare to the way kyungsoo looked at him that day. He could not fulfil their promise. He sometimes wanted to give up. Sometimes he regretted deeply for moving away from Baekhyun. Why could he not have just stayed with him? There was nothing wrong with Baekhyun. It was his fault. He could not push Kyungsoo away.

His wedding was supposed to be a happy day. Unfortunately for him, he found it difficult. He did not talk to Kyungsoo much. He was mainly talking to his friends and others. When he saw Baekhyun, his mind ran blank. Baekhyun had come. He did not want him to. He told Kyungsoo not to bother Baekhyun.

However, his mate fought with him.

"Why? Scared of kissing him again?"

"Stop it."

"He is my cousin. It isn't unusual to send him an invitation or else it seems like we are scared of him."

Jongin wanted to argue more, but he was going to be a married man so he kept his mouth closed.

……

Seeing Baekhyun for some reason made him a little happier than seeing Kyungsoo. Maybe it was because he was still hooked on the old Baekhyun. The one who would always hug him when he was too stressed. Of course. That was just him selfishly hoping for it. The old Baekhyun was gone. The one that stood before him was a stranger. His childhood friend had vanished the moment he stepped out and betrayed him.

Baekhyun blackmailed him. As he listened to everything, Jongin's mind was as blank as his heart. Jongin would not have realized that Baekhyun lied to him again if it had not been for Chanyeol. They were dancing. Kyungsoo had just left. Jongin wanted to follow, but once more, Kyungsoo rejected him. So he looked back, his eyes met with Chanyeol's as Baekhyun's lips were locked against another man.

Ah. Everything around him was blank. The lavishing wedding reception was gone. All there was Jongin and no one but him and his drowning thoughts. He thought his eyes had deceived him. For a split second, he thought he saw the old Baekhyun. The way the black haired male smiled at Chanyeol. How could that be of an omega that had been enduring long abuse?

No. Baekhyun lied. There was love in his eyes. How did he know? Because Baekhyun once looked at him like that. Like he was his whole entire world. He pressed his lips together and turned away quietly from the scene. He had no right to say anything. Therefore, he did not expose Baekhyun. He just kept quiet. It was the only thing he was good with in the end.

......

The sky was particularly grey that day. The clouds seemed murky and it looked like it was about to rain. Junmyeon came that morning to give him some food supplies before leaving. Junmyeon only brought him fruits and vegetables. Baekhyun did not think he would poison them so he ate it with peace. That day was Monday. Therefore, Chanyeol would be coming later. The man was there a few days ago. They did not leave bed at all. Chanyeol has become very affectionate. Well, he always had been. But sometimes Chanyeol did not show it so often. It was like he was a bit cold. They did not bicker like they used to. Maybe it was because Baekhyun was actually in love with Chanyeol then.

Their dynamic had changed over time. Last week Baekhyun felt like it was their old times. Back when they were just friends. Chanyeol was definitely a lot more different before becoming his mate. He was a lot cockier and sometimes talked dirty just to irk him. That did not make Baekhyun love him less. Although Chanyeol in the past was very violent and had a hot temper. The Chanyeol was a lot gentler with him since. Even their sex felt more intimate and passionate. It was love making instead of angry sex here and there.

One thing that Baekhyun had realized was that he got carried away whenever Chanyeol was there. It was like everything surrounding him was no longer important. He only saw Chanyeol and no one else. It was bad. In fact, it was beyond that. He was leaving mistakes. If it had not been for Chanyeol cleaning right after him. His enemies would have taken over him by then.

There was nothing happening at the moment. Baekhyun was waiting for the right time. He had plenty of free time since he did not do errands for Chanyeol anymore. So he had taken the interest of cooking. He was still terrible. His chicken was overcooked and the rice was completely black. He remembered Chanyeol tasting his soup and coughed violently. Baekhyun panicked so much he wanted to cry. He did not know that Chanyeol did not like spice. He wanted to be better. So he tried again. When he tried again, he knew he would be better and Chanyeol would be more proud of him.

.......

Park Chanyeol, an elite alpha. Chanyeol was full time adult, working nonstop for most of the times. He wanted to be like other alphas, give his omega more time and be affectionate. But being a Park meant that there were endless piles of work waiting for him. Schemes and plots were not uncommon. He had been dealing with that since the moment he became a Park. The only thing was his parents. They were finally showing their true colors after so many years.

Chanyeol had very few friends. He would not call Junmyeon a friend, but more like someone he had been close with since he was young. He would trust him with basic emergency needs. Anything else he would not.

Rumors were always revolved around Chanyeol. Even though he barely stepped out. Others would say how he was a trouble maker, the village's heart throb, he was what omegas desired in a mate. It was like Baekhyun had once said, “Who doesn't want Park Chanyeol?”

"I wouldn't want you." A young Alpha with blonde locks spoke out. He had an apple in his hand, which he tossed up and down for fun.

"No one asked." Chanyeol deadpanned.

The younger male hopped down from the counter and tossed the apple higher in air. "No seriously Hyung. You're terrifying as hell. How is that you haven't scared any of your lovers off?"

Chanyeol did not answer that. He pretended he didn't hear and continued to mark the blue print plans. "Focus Sehun. You made a mistake here."

The apple dropped onto the floor, followed by the younger boy's groan and whine. "Again?? You are too strict Hyung!"

"Quite fooling around and focus on your mistakes." Chanyeol circled the incorrect part with a red pen.

Sehun was less than happy to redo it. "Remind me why I have to do this again?"

"You're going to be the next leader when I'm dead."

"Then why can't hyung stay alive?"

"Do you want to learn or not?" Chanyeol tapped Sehun's bottom with a ruler.

"Ok I'm onto it God!"

"There is no god. Now hurry." Chanyeol pestered him.

The younger groggily changed the measurements and put the correct answer while mumbling "Satan." Sehun was a bit of a lazy kid. That was probably why he got a low score. He only had recently found a mate. A female, if he recalled. His performance was literally a picnic set on the floor and eat.

Seriously? Sometimes Chanyeol did not understand what ran through that kid's head.

"Wrong. It's minus 5 not 2."

"Argh Chanyeol I'm tired!"

The ruler whacked across Sehun's butt, making the younger cry out.

"Don't you dare use informality?"

"How does your mate tolerate you gosh...?”

Sehun rubbed his bottom and redid the calculation. That time more serious. The answer was correct. Sehun was being a brat.

"Okay. We're done for today."

The documents were set aside and Chanyeol was ready to leave the OH’s residence.

"Hey. Hyung."

"What?"

The apple was by Chanyeol's right shoe.

Sehun bent down to pick it up after he had dropped it.

"Your mate. Baekhyun Hyung right?" The elder raised his brow.

"I was just thinking. After so many weeks of observing and guarding his apartment. I've realized, he really is obsessed with you."

"He is my mate."

"No, no, no. Not that." Sehun rubbed the apple against his shirt so it was cleaned.

"Then what is it?" The latter was about to take a bite, but Chanyeol stole it fast. "Hurry up." The man was losing his patience.

Sehun hopped back and sat against the edge of the table. "You're aware, aren't you hyung? He is willing to do anything for you. I think he would even die for you."

Chanyeol did not answer. He stared at the apple in his grasp and the corner of his lips curved at the thought of his omega.

"Oh god."

"What now."

"I thought you were just using him. But you are actually seriously!?"

"Shut up."

Sehun burst out laughing. Maybe the kid was high or something. Once again, Chanyeol did not understand that boy.

"What are you laughing about now?"

The younger was laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes. "Ah. I can't wait to see how this plays out."

Chanyeol put the apple on the table and tucked his hand into his pocket jean. "It's really not what you think."

Sehun crinkled his eyes, his smile was sly. "I never said you'll do that again."

Maybe it was because Chanyeol was becoming too soft hearted. He had put himself in that situation.

"Hyung. You should maybe deal with Rose."

Chanyeol looked at him. "What did you find out?"

He shrugged. “I saw her talking to your mother. You may want to sort her out."

The elder looked straight ahead, his expression was conflicted.

.......

There was so much more to Chanyeol that even Baekhyun did not know. Until that day, Baekhyun did not know Chanyeol that well. He could sometimes predict what the man might be thinking, but he could not predict his mood. The Alpha had stayed over. Their legs were tangled together and their skin was pressed warm as cum slowly seeped out of Baekhyun's ass. Chanyeol planted kiss against Baekhyun's ear and whispered praises. Hearing Chanyeol praise he after love making made his heart flutter. He buried his face deep in Chanyeol's chest and inhaled the alpha's scent.

"Pup." Chanyeol's fingers trailed along Baekhyun's bare shoulder. "Always remember. I'm your Alpha."

The smaller nodded. "I know. Why are you saying this?" He felt so comfortable, being in Chanyeol's arms made him feel safe.

"I just need you to remember that you're mine. No matter what your past is. Who you have been with. You're mine solely."

Baekhyun loved to hear that. It made him feel owned, like he was valued and someone's. He let his eyelids drop as he fell into a state of stupor, his mind was hazy and his heart swelled. Chanyeol's lips were at his ears, his deep husky voice was telling him a story. That story was about how Lucifer was banished from the heavens and fell straight into hell. It sounded romantic when Chanyeol said it. Their relationship was so unique. Chanyeol was sometimes like Baekhyun's mentor.

"Let's go on a date this weekend."

"Are you sure?" The omega thought that then was not the appropriate time for dates.

"I have half a day off. There's a festival that the elders are hosting."

"Oh. Sure."

Baekhyun did not give much thought and agreed. He had full hopes for the weekends. That was two days from then. He wanted to be pretty for Chanyeol.

……

"I saw him doll up for you hyung. Baekhyun hyung is really a beauty." Sehun was spinning around in his office chair.

"Don't stare so much."

"Ooh. Is Mr. Park jealous?"

The man did not answer. Not answering was the best tactic against a kid.

"Anyways, when can I meet your mate? I can't be guardian angel forever."

"Very soon."

Sehun was definitely not expecting that kind of an answer. "Really?"

"What? You're the one asking."

The younger shrugged. "Nothing."

Chanyeol pushed his spectacles higher and pointed at a fault in a contract. "Punk. How did you get this wrong?"

"Ahh! Come on it's a small mistake."

"No. Redo."

......

.Chanyeol went to visit Rose. He never stayed very long. Just an hour maximum. "Chanyeol. You're here." She wrapped her arms around his waist. Chanyeol did not reciprocate it. His ex was used to it by then. She moved back and held Chanyeol's hand. "Can you eat with me?" For the sake of her sanity. Chanyeol usually said yes.

"How is... Everything?" She had cooked them both something. Chanyeol took small bites to be polite. But he did not eat more. "Good. You?" He did not talk a lot as well. "I'm okay... Your mother had come. "The food in Chanyeol's mouth was swallowed slowly. He wanted for Rose to continue.

"She wants me to attend the event. I heard there is a festival. I'm not sure what she wants."

"You can go if you want."

"Really? Are you okay with that?"

He wiped his mouth gently and put the napkin on the table. "You're free to move around."

"Oh. What about you Chanyeol? Are you going with...?”

"Yes."

"Ah. Okay."

"I have to go. Work is piling." The alpha stood up and put his coat back on.

"Chanyeol wait."

The man fixed his cuff. "What is it?"

Rose thought for a second. "Do you remember? This weekend is actually our ani-"

"Rose. I'm running late. Tell me next time."

She did not get to finish. Chanyeol had left. She went back to her room afterwards and stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She was once a beautiful woman. However, all the stress and sorrows in her heart had made her age so much. She found her moisturizing cream and applied a little on her face. She tried to smooth the wrinkles that hidden beneath her eyes. She did not feel beautiful anymore. After a little bit more, she gave up and scratched her reflection. She was no longer that woman that Chanyeol had adored to no ends.

The perfume sat quietly in the corner.

......

When Chanyeol had said he had half a day off. It meant that he would be doing double the amount of work. He went through all of them. Not missing a single beat. When Saturday had come. Chanyeol dropped into his lover's bed, completely dead.

Slender fingers combed through his hair. Chanyeol liked the way Baekhyun touched him. "Tired?" The omega asked. Chanyeol was too exhausted to respond, so he nodded his head. The smaller scooted closer to him. Their nose touched. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's breath ghosting against his face. "Did you miss me?" Baekhyun asked shyly. Chanyeol hummed in response. "How much?" Baekhyun added. Thick, calluses fingers find their way towards his hipbones. His alpha may be tired, but his fingers were playful as they drew a symbol at his curves. It took Baekhyun a minute or so to register that Chanyeol had drawn a heart on his hip. An indication to say that he had missed him terribly as well.

"Baby." Chanyeol’s voice sounded like a deep baritone. Baekhyun hummed softly. That moment was very intimate. Chanyeol stared deeply at Baekhyun's beautiful face. "Don't leave me." The alpha said. Baekhyun held his breath. The omega could not ask why. He was afraid to. Chanyeol's body moved in and their warmth was shared. The man closed his eyes and inhaled Baekhyun's natural vanilla scent.

……

Baekhyun wore a plain white shirt and tight jeans. He kept his appearance natural since Chanyeol preferred him that way. He added a little bit of his own perfume. Not the kind that Chanyeol gave him, but something of his own. It was a bit woody and spicy. He rubbed into his wrist and neck and then he was ready. Chanyeol said he would pick him up at 5pm. He stared at the clock. It was 4:55 pm. He breathed out slow. He felt so nervous. That felt like a date with a boyfriend.

Oh wait.

Chanyeol was.

Sometimes he thought that he was married to Chanyeol. Maybe it was out of the fact that they had been together for quite some time. From the day they became friends until then... It would a little over a year. The sound of knocking came. Baekhyun jolted out of his thoughts and rubbed his clammy hands against his jeans. Why was he so nervous?

The door was opened, Chanyeol stood there in his baggy black hoodie and his black cap. They matched outfit wise. "You look adorable." The taller reached for Baekhyun's head and gently patted the crown. The smaller was baffled for a moment and then broke into a coy boxed smile. His little feet shuffled closer and hugged his alpha's left arm as they walked out of the apartment. That might be the second time they both went on a date. Wait. That was a date right? Baekhyun felt stupid all of a sudden.

"What's running through your little head?" Baekhyun looked towards Chanyeol and tried to say something, but shut it. Sensing that the smaller was not going to answer, Chanyeol pointed to the front entrance with his chin. "Look. We are here." The festival was very big. There were food stands, shop stands, entertainments and performances. It was bustling full of audiences. There were even wolves from packs outside of that village.

"Hey Pup." Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun's hand tight. "I want you to meet someone."

"Oh? Who?" Baekhyun tried to follow Chanyeol's line of attention.

There was a small group of Alphas. Baekhyun had never seen them around. They must have been visitors. He saw the way Chanyeol brightened. It was like he was different. He pulled Baekhyun close as they made their way towards the strangers. One of them noticed Chanyeol and started to wave his hand enthusiastically. "Chan!" Baekhyun had never seen Chanyeol act that way. The moment they were within close range, Chanyeol pulled the other alpha into a bear hug while still awkwardly holding onto Baekhyun's hand. The omega watched Chanyeol greet all of them.

"Where is Sehun?" An alpha much shorter than him asked.

Chanyeol shrugged. "He is late."

"Sehun?" Baekhyun questioned.

Oh Sehun?

Was he not Chanyeol’s rival?

"Oho. Is this Baekhyun?" A male with beautiful doe eyes leaned extremely close to his face. "We have heard a lot about you."

"O-Oh. I didn't know." He mumbled unintelligently.

Great. There went first impression. He sounded like an idiot.

Chanyeol pushed his friend back by the forehead. "Social distancing Luhan hyung."

The pretty male straightened his back and cracked a grin. "Someone's jealous."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. The four of them seem to know each other for quite some time. They looked close. Very close actually.

"Judging by your mate's confused puppy look. You haven't told him about us?"

"Yeah. I didn't."

"Wow! You could have lied a little."

Chanyeol laughed and looked at Baekhyun. "Pup. These are my friends. Yixing, Minseok and Luhan."

"H-hello." He stuttered.

The whole group cooed at the omega.

"So cute." Yixing commented while poking Baekhyun on the cheek, startling him.

Chanyeol slapped Yixing’s hand right away. "What did I say about social distancing?"

"Chanyeol is so possessive. Aw." Luhan pulled Yixing back.

Minseok looked over to the side. He formed a gummy smile and then tapped Luhan on the shoulder. "He is here."

They all look towards the back with a knowing grin. Baekhyun turned his head back too, only to see a huffing and puffing Sehun, close to the verge of dying after bolting.

"Took you long enough." Chanyeol commented.

Sehun was holding onto his knees and straightening his frame so he could catch his breath. "Says the devil who gave me so much work to do."

"You're extremely slow."

The younger disregarded that and walked forth to Baekhyun. His grin was boyish and the trickles of sweat just seemed to sparkle under the soft after glow. "Hello Baekhyun hyung. I'm Chanyeol's favorite, Oh Sehun."

"No you're not."

Sehun disregarded Chanyeol's remark on that too as his grin grew bigger.

"Hello." Baekhyun stared at the ground. He could literally feel all their eyes on him and it was making him shy and hot.

"Enough staring." His Alpha said.

Baekhyun felt himself being tugged to Chanyeol's side. "Anyways since we are here, why don't we do something?" Luhan smiled at Baekhyun first before he received a death glare from Chanyeol. "Like what?" Yixing blinked. "We're at a festival. There's so much to do." Sehun nodded. The four of them appeared to have decided and started to walk ahead with no particular directions, but a lot of blabbering to say.

"Channie." Baekhyun’s voice was very small as he called out to Chanyeol.

The alpha hummed back. "Yes pup?"

Baekhyun pouted his lips and peered behind his lashes while looking up. "Are they really your friends?"

"They don't seem like it, don't they?"

"No. That's not what I mean... Just...”

"That's why I say I'm not what you think."

He thought that Chanyeol was mad over what he said.

"Channie... No I mean. I didn't know you had friends that you were cool with. I thought you didn't have any genuine ones."

"Excluding Sehun. My close friends are not within this village."

"Is Sehun really your friend?"

"I wouldn't classify him as one. An annoying smaller brother at most. He can be annoying, but he is a good kid. I practically raised him."

"Ah." Another thing that Baekhyun did not know.

Chanyeol stopped in his track and let his friends walk on. Baekhyun blinked in confusion and saw Chanyeol eyeing an arcade game. "Do you want to play?" Before Baekhyun could answer, Sehun popped right behind. "No I don't. But I want that teddy bear hyung." He pointed to a pink oversized bear. Chanyeol gave the older lady some coins and then gathered the gun, positioning straight and allocated the toy bullets in.

There were balloons. It was very straight forward. If you score the top tier then you would get the bigger prize. The one Sehun had wanted was at the very top. "Channie-" Baekhyun was interrupted as Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun's shoulder so that he remained quiet. He had to score all of them. There was exactly four in total.

Closing one eye, Chanyeol aimed at the very top and pulled the trigger.

One down.

Baekhyun gasped and Sehun's grin grew.

Two down.

The crowd was gathering and Yixing had just bought his ice-cream and joined. There was the last remaining two. Baekhyun didn't even realize that he had his breath held in.

The third one exploded, followed by the last.

The older lady ringed the bell to signify Chanyeol's win and then passed him the plushie. Sehun was so happy he stared in awe. Not to mention Baekhyun. He was absolutely amazed. "Which one do you want?" Chanyeol was already reallocating the bullets into correct formation. "I-I guess that balloon is cute." Baekhyun pointed to a lower tier. It was a yellow balloon with a big smiley face. "Are you sure you want that one? Hyung could get you a horse if you have wanted."

"I don't mind the balloon. Its lighter weight and I can still hold Channie's hand."

Baekhyun regretted the second he said that. Sehun was laughing. Chanyeol popped one, then two. It was too easy. Luhan and Minseok was watching on the side. They were in their own little world while Yixing was enjoying his ice cream. The lady gave Chanyeol his prize and he turned around so that he could take Baekhyun's wrist and secure the string around it.

The balloon floated in the air. Their fingers intertwined. "Let's go and eat!" Sehun pumped his hand in the air and the other three did the same. They were a bunch of highly dozed alpha's that made

Baekhyun could not wrap his head on how did Chanyeol match their energy?

"Don't mind Sehun. That kid doesn't know respect."

Baekhyun giggled. "It's okay."

He swung their hands together and it was so uncharacteristic of Chanyeol to not stop him.

"What do you want to eat?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol was eyeing a food stand. "Pup. Give me your wallet first."

Baekhyun blinked. But did so anyways. He handed his wallet across and Chanyeol opened it up to check inside. There were just a few notes. Baekhyun did not carry a lot. The alpha took out his own wallet and pulled a few big numbered notes and tucked it into Baekhyun's wallet before handing it back to him. "Wait Channie! This is too much!" He widened his eyes as he counted the figures. Chanyeol was not listening, he moved closer to the food stand and hummed. "This looks good. Want one?" There was potato on a stick and Baekhyun could not say no. He nodded his head.

Chanyeol made the payment and then gave him one. There was only one. So Baekhyun assumed they were sharing. He tore a small piece and fed Chanyeol. The man opened his mouth and took a very big bite out of it. "Whoa. So sweet. Was wondering what took you both so slow." The four of them were watching. A dust of pink overshadowed Baekhyun's face. He squeezed Chanyeol's hand. They cooed at the scene and Chanyeol pretended his friends weren't there. "Before you choke us with your mushiness, I need to steal Chanyeol hyung." Sehun grabbed Chanyeol's forearm. He let Chanyeol's hand go and Sehun whisked him away. Minseok, Yixing and Luhan kept Baekhyun entertained.

Sehun dragged Chanyeol to the side where there were trees and bushes.

"Hyung. I just saw your father."

"Where?"

"Right behind the cabinet. Not only that... I think I saw... Rose."

Chanyeol arched a questioning brow. "Together?"

"Yeah. She literally walked in with him. Do you want me to check it?"

"No. Stay back. I'll go." Chanyeol looked over his shoulder with the same conflicted expression has he had last time.

Sehun felt like Chanyeol was indecisive on that. "Hyung." He tried once more. The elder did not respond back. He treaded past the bushes and the younger was left behind. Sehun clicked his tongue inside his cheek. "Dammit."

"Sehun?" Baekhyun called out to him.

The younger did not realize that Baekhyun was standing right in front and was startled.

"Yes Baekhyun hyung?"

"Where did Chanyeol go?" The omega peaked over Sehun's shoulder.

Sehun had to distract Baekhyun. "He went to- pee. Yes. He went to pee."

"Oh-" Sehun tried to push Baekhyun to the crowd. "So where's the gang?" That distraction lasted for a good moment.

However Baekhyun was not moving from his spot.

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun stood very still in his spot. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. It was very faint. One would not be able to pick it up. But Baekhyun was very sensitive. Especially to that scent.

That sickly, sweet scent.

"Wait! Baekhyun hyung!"

The omega pushed past Sehun and ran towards where Chanyeol had last left. He panted as hard as he ran. His heart was beating so loud that he heard it in his throat.

Chanyeol's friends were chasing after him, but Baekhyun did not stop. He kept running after the trail, until he reached the woods and paused completely.

There. He saw it.

The four of them were out of breath as well from chasing after the omega. Yixing was the first one to have realization dawn on him. He quickly stepped forward and blocked the image from Baekhyun's sight. Sehun cursed under his breath and covered Baekhyun's eyes while Luhan and Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's elbow and tried to turn him the other direction.

"I think- There was fairy floss. Let's go back and get that." Luhan brought out of the blue.

"Yeah- Let's go. Okay Baekhyun?" Minseok was trying to encourage him.

But what was the point?

He saw it.

He saw it happening with his own two eyes.

Chanyeol and Rose.

Their lips connected.

Baekhyun often thought about his purpose in life. What was his reasoning for being alive? Was it to becoming a breeding mate? Or was it to become something far more corrupted? He casted his eyes to the ground. His knuckle tightened and his grip hardened on the thin thread that was attached to his yellow smiley faced balloon.

Flashes.

It came in spurges of unwanted image.

Chanyeol's lips pressed against hers. Those same lips were kissing his a while ago. The more he was reminded of it. The more he wanted to erase it. So he lifted his hand and dragged the back of it against his mouth. The lipstick that he had specifically put on for Chanyeol smeared right off the corner of his tiers. He did not cry. He did not shout. He did not do anything. He was numb. Just numb.

......


	22. 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeols betrayal, mention of rape, mention of incest, Seulgi and Chanyeol's mother, the plot is thickening, you may just be lost if you don't read carefully. 
> 
> Clue: Chanyeol's past = related to Baekhyun. 

It was the second day. Junmyeon was there. Baekhyun came to understand one thing. 

"I saw him kiss her."

"Do you know what happened before that?"

"No. I don't."

Junmyeon nodded his head once. "So he cheated on you?" 

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because... It's Chanyeol. He promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"It's like our old conversation. How are you so sure Mr. Byun?" 

Silence.

Right. How was Baekhyun so sure? 

Junmyeon left very fast. He had patients waiting for him. He gave him pain reliever suppressants for his heat. He had not been feeling the stomach pain for a few days. But he did not tell Junmyeon that. He assumed that maybe it was all the stress induced that made him forgot about it. It was not as bad as he had thought. Or maybe the worst had he not arrived yet. 

The said devil came to him that very same day. Baekhyun stared at him blank. Chanyeol did not apologize. Out of instinct, Baekhyun took the fruit knife and pointed it straight under Chanyeol's throat. The metal tip glinted dangerously under the light. Baekhyun never thought he would have to do that.

Chanyeol did not say a single word. He elevated his chin and gave full access to his blood vessels. Baekhyun screwed his eyes shut and jabbed the knife right into the wall instead. 

"Explain." 

He gritted his teeth and refused to look at the taller. Chanyeol moved, he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pressed the reluctant boy close. He did not want that. But at the same time, he could not reject Chanyeol. 

"This isn't a part of the plan." 

Baekhyun's grip was still on the knife drilled deep in the wall.

"Why did you do it?"

"She came onto me."

"Why couldn't you push her back?" 

His tone was accusing. Chanyeol should have pushed her away. 

“Baekhyun. I couldn't. She was crying and she jumped on me. I couldn't dodge it in time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.”

"No. Chanyeol. You tell me what really happened? What did you do with her afterwards? Why where you even there with her!?" 

Baekhyun was shouting. What he had held in yesterday after the festival burst all at once. He was not exactly mad at Chanyeol kissing Rose. It was that perfume. It triggered him so much. 

"Baekhyun please listen to me." 

The taller grabbed onto Baekhyun's elbow so he would stop fighting. 

"How the fuck are you so calm Chanyeol. You are always so calm. Like nothing can ever bother you. Do you like kissing her so much?"

"I don't. I wasn't there alone. I just went there because Sehun said he saw Rose with my father."

"Don't lie Park Chanyeol. Your father wasn't even there."

"Do you really not trust me that much?" 

Pain. 

Baekhyun's eyes burned. 

Trust? 

After so long. Baekhyun said that he would learn to trust Chanyeol.

However deep down, he knew the answer. 

Yes. 

He did not really trust Chanyeol. He was scared that Chanyeol would leave him any time and find someone much better. When he saw Rose, he felt a palpable slap. It must have been because he wasn't doing well enough. He made so many mistakes during their plan. It dragged on, not because Chanyeol was incapable. It was all because of him. He couldn't act fast and was not decisive enough.

He wiped his face roughly as tears sprang out of his eyes. 

"I went to Rose's place the day before the festival. She said that mother had asked her to go. Sehun then told me that he saw my father walk in with her to a hut. I went there to check. I didn't see him. I just saw Rose crying and trying to fix her dress." 

The smaller had his hands dug into his hair. He was trying to understand everything without breaking down. Chanyeol diverted his attention to somewhere else. "I went in and she was so scared that she ran into the woods. I chased after her. She realized that it was me and stopped. She was crying in my arms. I couldn't push her away Baekhyun." 

"How on earth did crying in your arms lead to kissing." 

"She just." Chanyeol couldn't finish. 

Baekhyun thought he had a very good idea of why. 

"She's using it, isn't she?" 

The taller did not say anything. 

Baekhyun drew in another sharp breath. "Fuck this waiting game Chanyeol."

"What are you talking about Baekhyun? Using what?"

"The perfume! How could you not know?!" 

Baekhyun paced in his spot, trying to figure out his next step. He was mumbling under his breath like he was possessed. 

"She's using it. She's using it. I can't- This no." "

Stop. She isn't." The latter frowned. 

"Don't argue with me. That bitch has the exact same fragrance as I do." 

Baekhyun was digging through his wardrobes and throwing clothes out one by one. He was searching for something. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's waist. He was deeply concerned. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Where did my perfume go?" 

He was losing his mind. He pushed Chanyeol away and flipped through everything. He remembered keeping it on his desk, but then hid it in his draws. 

Not there. 

Not there. 

Not there. 

The hand on Baekhyun's waist slipped back. Chanyeol's brows were knitted in.

"Where did you put it?"

"Here! Fuck its gone!!" 

Baekhyun paced across the room and scrunched his face. He was so stressed. He was too careless. Someone must have sneaked in. His first thought was Junmyeon. But he thought it might not be him as well. Was there someone in this room? He suddenly felt a surge of anxiety hit him. Someone must be watching him.

Yes. Someone must be there.

Someone must be watching him. 

The alpha tried to calm him. The omega was scanning his surrounding as though something was going to harm him. His mental state was unsteady. He flinched even by his alpha's touch.

"Baekhyun please." 

He cupped the smaller's head and pressed their foreheads together. He caressed the Omega and after some times, Baekhyun gradually relaxed and fell completely silent. "I'm sorry. I was incapable. I made you stressed. You're right. I should have been careful. I got carried away after I took a whiff of that scent." That confession did not put Baekhyun at ease. In fact, it made it worse. He felt like he was rushing against time. 

"No. Chanyeol. We can't wait any longer. I have to act now." He said breathlessly and broke free from the embrace. He was rushing to sit at his make-up table. There was absolutely nothing Chanyeol could do. He only stood there. None of his words were being listened. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Where are you trying to go with that much make up on?" 

Baekhyun was putting on the lipstick that Chanyeol had favored. 

"Give me those pills." 

The omega said between rushing to line his eyeliner. "What?" 

The alpha was baffled. He watched Baekhyun put on a small hint of blush on his cheek. "The ones that you used when you met my parents. Give them to me now."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to speed up the plan. I'm going to meet your father directly." 

He took one last look at himself and fixed his hair so that they were styled a little messy for a seductive aura. 

"You're not answering my question Baekhyun. What are you doing to do with it?" 

He stood up and the air was tensed. He made his way towards Chanyeol, his eyes were dark and vengeful. The taller stared deep down those black pupils. There was not even a trace of light. He dug his hand into Chanyeol's left pocket and found it. He knew Chanyeol carried it around with him. The foiled packet had a lot left as it crackled between his light presses. 

"I already told you. I'm going to speed up our plan." 

Baekhyun could not wait any longer. He walked right past Chanyeol.

He was stepping up his game.

....

The Park's mansion was the same as always. Baekhyun was greeted at the front entrance. He was not a part of the Park's yet. But he was considered as one. The maids let him in right away. Baekhyun was told by Junmyeon that Chanyeol's father had come back that day. Their initial plan was to wait for Chanyeol's father to come for him. If what Rose had said was right, then Baekhyun would have been a vulnerable target. That was one of the reason as to why he was so insistent on moving out. A trap Baekhyun had set. But Chanyeol's father never came. Even his stalker did not make a single move. It could be the same person. Baekhyun did not know. He was going to find out. 

He waited by the door as the maid knocked. 

"Master, Mr. Byun is here." 

The person that opened the door was Junmyeon. Baekhyun masked his surprise behind a polite smile. 

"Hello Jun. Didn't expect to see you." 

Junmyeon did not either. 

"Hello Mr. Byun. I was called here. I'm about to leave. Please."

The doctor pushed the door wide enough to reveal Mrs. Park standing at the very far corner. She had a smile that he had never seen. 

"Baekhyun. What brings you here?" 

Her voice was so sweet he thought he was going to be sick. 

"Hello mother in law. I just wanted to greet my father in law." Baekhyun turned his head and found Chanyeol's father sitting in his office chair. He had only seen Chanyeol's father once and that was right after Chanyeol had brought him back to propose marriage. Now that Baekhyun looked at the older alpha closely, Chanyeol had his eyes and elf-like ears. So he could safely eliminate the part that Chanyeol was not lying about his past. "Hello father in law." He bowed his head respectfully.

The older man chuckled. "Lift your head my boy. I wanted to come and visit you and Chanyeol sooner. But then I heard that you moved out." 

He was definitely referring to Rose. Baekhyun could see where Chanyeol got his cunning flaws from.

"I'm sorry for not informing you." 

"Please don't be. I won't interfere with you two. You're going to be married next week. It would surely be a very grand wedding since you're married into the Park's."

"Yes. Darling you're absolutely right." Chanyeol's mother gracefully walked a few steps. Her high heels clanked against the wooden floor. "Since you're married into our family. We would surely treat you well.” 

A sharp pang cut through Baekhyun's stomach. He gritted his teeth and ignored it. That woman was so disgusting. After everything she had done, she had the audacity to play innocent. "Thank you for your kindness, mother in law."

"Leave us Seulgi."

"But darling-"

"I said leave us." 

The confident composure that she had a while ago was obliterated. Her red stained lips stretched into a reluctant smile and eventually she made her way out with Junmyeon. 

"Come with me boy. Let's go somewhere more private." 

The older man stood up and moved to his study room. The omega was very hesitant. He actually went there out of impulse. He clenched his shaking fist and followed after the other. The study room was filled with racks of books. There was no window and it was very claustrophobic. Baekhyun stayed close to the door just in case something bad happened. The older man chuckled. 

"I'm not going to eat you."

"No father in law. I did not think of such." He said that, but he was actually a little intimidated by the older Alpha.

Chanyeol's father hummed as his eyes skimmed through the columns of thick books along the row. "I have diverted them. Now is your chance to ask." 

Saliva was swallowed down. Baekhyun's eyes formed crescents as his boxed smile pulled a bit, showing his set of pearly teeth. "Chanyeol is a smart man. I can see where he gets it. In that case, I won't beat around the bushes."

"I admire bravery." Chanyeol's father turned around and raised his chin, smirking.

Baekhyun licked his dry lips which the older man did not fail to catch. 

"I have been with Chanyeol for some time. I didn't think there were so many problems."

"This old man has been away for too long. Do enlighten me." 

The omega lowered his head with a pretentious smile. "Chanyeol knows so much about me. Yet I know barely anything about him. I want to know more about him first. We lack communication." 

The older man understood what Baekhyun wanted. He crouched down and Baekhyun watched. There was a very old suitcase underneath the book racks. 

Click

Click.

The suitcase opened and Chanyeol's father handed Baekhyun an old photo. 

"This is what you want right?" 

Baekhyun did not think he would get that so easily. It was a vintage photograph. Photos were very rare in that village. The reasoning was because the elders had banned them many years ago. Therefore the omega would never expect that. Chanyeol's mother. He did not need to ask. From the honey brown eyes to that straight nose, those cherry plump lips and dimple smile. Baekhyun had seen her before. 

"Beautiful, isn't she?" 

The omega swallowed dry. He felt a cold chill run down his back, but he hid it well. "Very. Chanyeol looks just like her."

"Chanyeol has never seen her. You can give that photo to him."

"Father in law, are you sure?"

"Yes. Why not?" 

His father in law moved the suitcase with his leather shoe and pushed it towards Baekhyun. 

"You can take the whole thing." 

He could not believe that. But he did not want to question it. He went on his knees, the packet of ecstasy fell straight out of his pocket. He did not panic, he picked it right back and collected the brief case in other hand before straightening. 

"What do you have there boy?" 

Baekhyun'ss face went red. He bit his bottom lip. "Nothing... Can I ask you more questions father in law?" 

The older alpha hummed. Although he was more interested in staring at the pills inside his son in law's left pocket. 

Good. 

He had planted the seed. Then the next step was to act a little flushed in front of Chanyeol's father. 

"I... I want to know why Chanyeol lived on the street. Where did his mother go?" 

The man brought his gaze up and starred straight at Baekhyun's eyes. "She jumped off a cliff after our wedding night. As for Chanyeol living on the street. He wasn't supposed to." The older man's expression shifted and darkened. "Someone came and abducted him from his room."

"What?" His facade broke for a second.

Chanyeol's father continued. 

"His mother was still wearing her wedding gown as she jumped off. Our son was in his crib. He was only a few weeks old. We were all at the scene. He was taken while we weren't paying attention."

"Who took him?"

"We don't know. We couldn't find him for month. It is my current wife who had found him."

Baekhyun unconsciously licked his bottom lips that time. Chanyeol's father kept staring. Baekhyun knew that he could not stray from his initial goal. 

"Father in law. Are you perhaps aware that your current wife might be the culprit?" 

The man laughed. Baekhyun's stomach was acting up again at that bad time. He felt his ass leak a little. He tried to clench his cheeks so the smell was not too strong. But then decided against it. He could actually use that. Chanyeol's father definitely could smell it. His son in law was in front of him and in heat. Baekhyun maximized the effect by panting a little. "What is so funny...father in law?" The other was half listening. He took a step forward. Baekhyun instinctively moved a step back. He pretended to look frightened, like a cornered rabbit that was about to be devoured by his prey.

"You're asking so many questions while this old man is not receiving anything."

"F-Father in law please. I forgot to have my suppressant." 

Chanyeol's father slipped his filthy hand through Baekhyun's jacket. Baekhyun was wearing nothing inside. His heat mixed with sweet sweat was making him more desirable. 

"Your nipples are hard." 

It felt sickening to be touched like that. It was all thanks to those wolf banes that Baekhyun had built a high tolerance of not feeling aroused so easily. 

"Please no... I'm about to marry your son." "He wouldn't know if you don't tell him." "No... No Father in law. I can't." 

The man leaned in. Baekhyun was so ready to kneel him in the crotch if he dared to kiss him. 

"You're taking ecstasy. Your sex life with my son isn't getting much good with his ex-girlfriend in this picture right?" 

Perfect. 

He fell right into the trap. He wanted to snort. That old man really thought so highly of himself. 

"I-I don't. Please. Father in law stop." 

He pushed the man back with the suitcase and kept him at an arm distance.

The older Alpha fell back and laughed. "I can see why my son chose you. You're so adorable that it makes a man wants to devour you."

"Please don't tease me...”

"To answer your question. Yes I am aware. But she has no reason to abduct Chanyeol and then bring him back."

"Then who does father in law think it is?" 

The question was reversed. 

"Who knows?" The older man said.

Baekhyun had just one more question to ask. "Father in law. Is it true that Rose's baby is yours?" 

"Is that your final question?" 

"Yes."

"I did taste her." 

The omega's gut twisted. He could not believe that man shared the same blood as Chanyeol. He was about to find an excuse to leave. He did not want to stay another second. 

"Father in law, I am no-" 

"But I wasn't the only one." The man cut in.

Baekhyun's lips part open as he stared at that inhumane man and clutched onto the brief case handle tight..

......

Sehun was lucky that he had a big apartment. He lived alone. His parents supported his rebellious acts. It benefited him in various ways. He had three bedrooms. His mate did not stay with him since they weren't close and it was arranged. So he had enough space for his friends to reside there for time being. Chanyeol had come an hour ago. He didn't say anything about what had happened at the festival even when they had asked. They weren't nosy about it. They were just confused. Chanyeol had been playing with the apple in his hand for a solid hour. Minseok was reading and Yixing and Luhan were playing pool. Sehun was lying on the couch with his head lying back. After a moment, all of them heard the younger groan before he shot up. 

"I don't get it. Tell me how did she get her lips onto yours within that 10 minutes again?" 

Chanyeol did not answer. Minseok turned his page and sighed through his nose. 

"Stop asking Hun. That woman has always been very calculating."

"But still. I don't understand it." 

The apple in Chanyeol's grip stopped rolling against the table. 

"Yixing. You haven't given me those documents yet."

"Oh. Sorry I'll get it." 

He put his pool stick down and went through his bag. Luhan was cleaning the tip of his pool stick as he spoke. 

“Chan, shouldn’t you be with your mate and not here?” 

Chanyeol did not answer again. Sehun stepped in and crossed his arm. 

"Hyung is definitely doing this on purpose." 

"Found it!" 

Yixing smiled happily as he gathered the files and handed them to Chanyeol. Sehun peaked over as Chanyeol slowly unwind the bind and read through the papers. 

"Oh." 

Sehun mumbled as he read the tittle. 

'DNA TEST' 

There was a whole paragraph of description. However Chanyeol was only interested in one part and that was the result at the very end. 

Test result. 26%

It was a negative.

His results with Sian was negative. He already knew that. He had to wait a few more extra weeks so that he could send his father's hair DNA as well. It was the same result.

Negative. 

Which meant that Rose had lied. Or maybe there was more to it that she had not mentioned. Chanyeol slipped the paper back into the envelope and pushed his chair back do he could stand. "I need to go."

"Already?" Luhan blinked. 

"Yeah shoo shoo hyung," Sehun was too eager to get rid of Chanyeol, "go fix your problem first and then come back to explain it." 

Chanyeol was not in the mood to scold Sehun. He grabbed his jacket and was out of the door. Rose's story was not adding up. But he did not think she was lying either. Her actions were genuine. They reflected someone who had been traumatized from sexual harassment. So now that he had real evidence. 

The question was... 

Who was the real father? 

............

Another day. Baekhyun was anxious. He had set the trap so he went with the initial plan he had with Chanyeol. Chanyeol suspected that the stalker would come sooner than later and reveal himself to Baekhyun. Baekhyun had been waiting for so long, but nothing happened. Ever since he came back from the Park's mansion, his stomach had been hurting. Perhaps it was all the stress induced that triggered it. It was bearable, but he did not know for how long. He marked up his next step. He could not make any more mistakes. 

Someone knocked on the door. Baekhyun jolted on his spot. His mental state had not been the best. He slowly made his way towards the door and kept his hand behind his pocket, his fingers touching his cold fencing sword. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me." 

Chanyeol's deep voice vibrated past. Baekhyun's guard lowered. He opened the door and the taller walked right in. Baekhyun heaved a sigh and followed after the alpha to the living room. Chanyeol took off his oversized window coat and set an envelope as well as a plastic bag on the table. 

"What is this?" His brows furrowed and he fiddled with the envelope before pulling the documents out. 

"Sian is not a Park. He isn't related to us at all." 

Baekhyun's frown only knitted further. "Then whose is it?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that it's going to relate to you." 

Baekhyun also found snacks and some stomach reliefs for heats. He stared at them and swallowed. "I don't need these." He was being childish. However, he was still mad at Chanyeol for not pushing Rose away from their kiss. "Be good. It will help you." Chanyeol enforced.Baekhyun accepted it anyways and chewed his bottom lip.

The taller sensed the omega's discomfort. 

"What did you do with my father?"

"He touched me." 

Silence. 

"Where?" 

Baekhyun shrugged. "My chest. He said my nipples were hard since I was in heat." A large hand snapped right around his throat, forcing the shorter to peer up at the taller's dark gaze. Baekhyun wasn't scared. He stared blankly back. The grip hardened, Baekhyun parted his lips for oxygen, but he refused to cower. He did not care if Chanyeol broke his neck in half. "T-there was more." he croaked out, "he wants to fuck me behind your back." He chuckled in broken syllables. The consequence of his taunting was a hard squeeze. Baekhyun groaned inaudibly as Chanyeol had no intentions of letting go any time soon. 

"I r-really...should...huh? That way we…are even." 

The man was staring deep at him. It was like they were having an intensive staring competition.

Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol would go harder, but he broke out instead. 

"Little monster. You're growing up very fast, aren't you?" 

Baekhyun gasped his air and coughed after being freed. He wiped his mouth roughly behind the back of his hand. 

"I have to. I hate waiting, unlike you Mr. Park."

"So offering your body is one? I don't remember sharing my whore."

"Fuck you." Baekhyun spat.

Chanyeol dropped a cold chuckle. "I could. But you seem to be in a rush." 

The omega did not have time for those chit chat. He got straight to the main point and walked away from the table to retrieve the suitcase. He dropped it on the table with a click and showed Chanyeol everything inside. "Your father gave me this. This was your mother's." There were a few items inside the suitcase. Baekhyun already had a look. From notebooks to some photos, there was even some dried flowers, basin, pure alcohol and petrochemical. Chanyeol was staring at the suitcase, his thoughts were lost. He was unresponsive for a solid five minutes. He just kept staring at what was once his mother's. 

The frozen spell finally broke after some time, Chanyeol slowly moved his hand and touched his mother's satin dress. It felt foreign on his fingertips. He found the vintage photograph that was sitting on top and looked at this woman who had all his features. 

The room was very quiet. None of them spoke.

The clock ticked by the second.

Baekhyun decided to say something.

"Your father said that you were abducted from your home. That's why you ended in the streets. Your mother jumped off a cliff right after her wedding." 

More silence. 

Chanyeol was not talking or looking at him. Only that photograph. 

"Chanyeol?" 

The said man was still not answering him. Baekhyun felt awkward for standing there. Chanyeol probably needed some time. But he had a lot of questions unanswered. 

"Why didn't you ask your father directly if you knew about your mother? He gave this all so willingly." 

"Because I hate her." Chanyeol confessed. 

The photo between his digits were pressed firmly down.

The omega was baffled. "What?" 

"She was weak. She couldn't stand up for herself. That's why she jumped off." 

He went through his mother's belongings as though he was trying to search for an answer. After digging through to the bottom. He did find it. Another photograph. That one had two young girls in it. One had a dimple smile and long black hair, while the other was Chanyeol's current step mother. There was more to the back. Chanyeol turned it around and found a hand writing. 

'To my dearest Seulgi. I love you more than anything.'

一Yerim. 

He did not think further. He tucked the photograph into his inner pocket and searched for more.

"Chanyeol wait. I have to tell you something." 

Chanyeol kept moving through the belongings until he found more evidence to patch his story. "What is it?"

"I know you don't believe in ghosts and superficial things... But I'm not lying. I dreamt about her一Your mother that was. I saw her in my dream more than once. Every single time I had a nightmare I saw her sometimes.一she was there! I saw these two girls." 

"And what exactly did you see?" 

It was a fortunate thing that Chanyeol did not think he was insane for saying such things. 

"I saw her walking with Mrs. Park. They looked exactly like that in the photo. They were saying something... Mrs. Park asked your mother if she was excited to be a bride. Then it stopped. She was hugging me and telling me it was cold...” 

A notebook tumbled out of the pile. Chanyeol flipped right through it and found some notes. 

The first page was a short diary entry. 

Day 1. 

“I'm going to marry the love of my life. I can't ask for anything more than this.” 

He went through the diary fast. Baekhyun had already read that. Chanyeol's mother only wrote a little and then stopped after the third page. 

Day 4

"Chanyeol is a little sick. I have fed him medicine. The wedding is in three days. I'm sorry my love. Mama didn't do well enough."

Day 7. 

"Today is my wedding. Chanyeol has been a good boy this whole time. My wedding dress is a bit tight, but I think I can manage. Seulgi made me a perfume. I'm finally going to do it. I don't know why but I feel like someone is watching me... Maybe I'm thinking too much.” 

He turned back a few page but there was nothing so he shut it. "Is there more?" The alpha sounded irritated. There was nothing more aside from this so Baekhyun shook his head. He took the suitcase and locked it first before collecting it. "Give me your fencing sword." He added. 

"Why?"

"I'm going to upgrade it." 

Baekhyun hesitated. However he gave it to Chanyeol in the end. 

"Use this for time being." Chanyeol said as he took a silver gun from the pocket of his coat. The sight of a gun made Baekhyun scrunch his nose. "I don't know how to use it." 

The suitcase was placed down and Chanyeol grabbed the gun as well as Baekhyun's wrist. He guided Baekhyun's hand over the top part and lined his fingers over the trigger. The gun point was aimed directly at his own heart. Baekhyun tried to pull his grip away, but Chanyeol would not let him. "Focus Baekhyun." The omega pressed his lips tight. Chanyeol layered his index over Baekhyun's. That small touch was enough to make Baekhyun weak. "Seven silver bullets. Human hunters like to use this on us. You understand that, right pup?" Of course Baekhyun did. A silver bullet was fatal on them. "You pull down the trigger and it shoots. If you can't aim well. Just aim for the stomach. I'll return your fencing sword within two days. In meantime, carry this everywhere. Understand?" 

The smaller did not answer. The taller withdrew his hand and gathered his coat and the suitcase. He turned around to leave. Baekhyun asked right then. "Why do you have this gun Chanyeol?" The alpha slowed before the door. "Why?" The devil chuckled at his lover's question. "Because it’s useful. What other reasons could there be?"

Chanyeol left right there.

His sinner stared at the gun that was weighing heavily in his hand.

Another weapon.

Another crime.

If he turned around then, he could not turn around again.


	23. 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning rape and cannibalism and murder and pedophilia

Eight years ago, Park Chanyeol had no one but himself. During those eight years, never once had he worn something warm when it was too cold. He lived off the street. He refused to become a beggar. He was an intelligent boy. He was first sent to an orphanage and lived there until he was four years old before it closed down.

At the age of four, Chanyeol would collect newspapers and plastic bottles and sell them off. He did not have anything to eat. So he found left over food scraps from garbage cans. He struggled by the day. But he told himself that must live. He did not have any friends. He did not have any family. There were times when he had to fight for the food on the street. Children older than him would beat him.

From then on, he told himself he had to be strong. He fought back. He was ruthless in his attacks. He had even bitten one of their flesh and almost torn their hand off. They ran off crying. They never fought for food against him again. Chanyeol was too young and had no one. He was not unbothered for his whole entire life. Chanyeol also wanted to know where he came from. He was called Sejoo at the orphanage. Therefore, he had lived by that name for eight years.

He only became Park Chanyeol when he had met that woman.

He was cold. He had no coat and could only wrap himself in a cardboard box to keep himself warm inside a tunnel he found at a playground. He always slept here since it brought him shelter. "Sejoo?" A woman called out. The eight year old boy barely opened his eyes. His vision was opaque from drowsiness. He saw a well dressed woman crouching down to his level. She looked as though she had been crying. Chanyeol did not understand why.

He had reached his hand over and touched the woman's cheek. Her cheeks were cold, but her tears were warm. She wanted to take him home. Chanyeol did not want that. He did not even know her. When he had asked who she was, the woman became silent for a moment before she said.

"I'm your mother, Chanyeol."

......

Chanyeol had it all. It was everything he would never have imagined. Chanyeol seldom saw his father. He was always out and rarely was at home. The only person that took care of him was his 'mother.' Mrs. Park was a lot more different in the past. She was a lot more kind. She always looked at him fondly. She let him do anything he wanted. He had grown up well. Although that did come with the cost of hard studying and work. He took on his father's role fast. When that happened, his mother's attitude had changed drastically. She became more controlling. She was always so vengeful, asking him to do this and that.

Truthfully, Chanyeol had forgotten about his life on the streets. It had been so long. He went to college. There was only one at this village and Chanyeol did not want that. He aimed higher, so he was out of this village for three years. That was where he had met Minseok, Luhan and Yixing. Sehun was someone that had always followed him. He was a kid the Park's had to be associated with due to status. Oh Sehun was only a little boy who could not leave his blanket when he had met a teenage Chanyeol.

The one who whined the most when he had to be away for college was Sehun. So Chanyeol wasn't lying when he said that he had practically raised Sehun. That kid was very fond of his hyung. The taller did not find him annoying so had kept him close by.

He had went through it all. College parties, drinking, smoking, sleeping around. Chanyeol did all of what a hormonal alpha would do. He became bored very fast, but he found it necessary before he had to take on the Park's obligation. He had more flings than serious relationships. He could count with his fingers on how many; three at most. Rose was one of them. Chanyeol was hooked on Rose. He did not like changing and thought she would be an idealistic mate. She was for the first two years. She was kind, beautiful, and great in bed. But he was getting too busy. He did not have enough time for her. They broke up and then made up. In between those time, she had found someone new.

Then came Chanyeol's second relationship. A male alpha. His name was Kasper. He was a good looking male. He was a bit timid, But Chanyeol liked him for that. Their relationship broke off due to incompatibility and eventually Chanyeol found Rose again. He did not know why he kept going back to her. There was something about her that was addicting.

Chanyeol did not have the best smell, but he had a great interest in atonomy. He read a lot during his free time. The ones written by the humans were the best. They spoke of things that were rooted to a being's core. The good and the repulsive. He had read quite a few. He found the novel Perfume in a forgotten section. It was a German novel. Chanyeol took a lot of his time reading it. The protagonist was reveled in by the scent of his victim. They were a special characteristic that made them so attractive. Chanyeol became interested.

He would run his fingers along Rose's shoulder. Her hair, her face, her slick.

Everything could be preserved into a bottle of scent. A powerful weapon. He had only entertained that idea and encouraged her to help him do it. It was a once off. He was still maintaining contacts with his friends. He wrote a letter and asked them to come during his day off. Yixing was a bit busy at that time, so it was just the three of them. Sehun, Minseok and Luhan. They had Rose naked on the table while they all applied cream to her body and then scrapped it off afterwards.

Unfortunately, the scent faded out in four days. Chanyeol did not expect for it to work. But it was not impossible. He had a deep interest in those things. Therefore it crossed his mind only as a 'playful thought' and nothing more.

When Chanyeol had first met Baekhyun, it was at a night club. That night he was stressed and had a heavy heart. It was just a few months prior that he had found Rose cheating on him. He did not know who it was. It did not matter. He was done with her games. He did not always go to the clubs. However when he did, he would do it alone in a VIP section. He did not care about the flirtatious glances that he would always receive. He just wanted to drink alone.

Therefore Baekhyun should not have drank himself to death. He remembered vividly how Baekhyun stumbled through his steps. He was heading somewhere, but ended up tripping on his shoes and came tumbling onto his lap.

"Get off." Chanyeol enforced.

The brunette weakly shook his head and buried his nose deep in the junction of Chanyeol's neck. "I like your scent...” He muttered.

Chanyeol froze.

Did he hear that right?

Scent.

That very small thought that he had once entertained once that Perhaps scent could be a powerful weapon was resurfaced again when he had met Baekhyun.

...............

Chanyeol went straight to Rose after leaving with the old brief case. The maids led him to her room. She was combing her hair in front of the mirror before Chanyeol had knocked. Rose turned back and was genuinely happy to see him. "Chanyeol." Her voice sounded so fragile. She walked onto his arms and Chanyeol did not resist. He put the suit case down and hooked his arms around her waist, just like they used to.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" He could pick up the sweet fragrance that was exuding off her.

"Scared...” She teared up immediately.

One could imagine. She had two traumatic experiences.

He guided her to her bed and made her sit. "Tell me. What's making you scared?"

"It's... What happened at the festival?"

"You need to tell me exactly what had happened sweetheart. I can't help you if you lie to me."

"No... I'm sorry. I didn't lie. It was just-"

Chanyeol cut right in. "I have the DNA results. Sian doesn't run my blood. So who exactly is the father?"

Rose broke down right there. She had her hands buried in her face. The memory was too painful. Chanyeol's arm came around her and he pulled her in, hushing her quietly. He kept lulling her back and forth, until her sobs died down to sniffing.

Chanyeol pursued on. "What happened that day at my father's office?"

"I-I was too lonely without you. Your father made the initiative. I couldn't quench it so I had done it with him. But I swear that I've only thought of you!"

"So why doesn't the DNA match?"

More tears sprang from her pretty eyes. "I was waiting for you. Then I drank something and fell asleep. I was drugged Chanyeol. When I had woke up, there was so many men. They all had a mask on and I didn't know who was who. One by one they entered my body." Her mentality was close to collapsing again as she thought of that night.

Chanyeol squeezed her tight in his embrace as she kept crying about how they did it over and over despite her pleading for them to stop. Sian could be anyone's. Who the father was? Was probably not important anymore. There were too many suspects. "Shh. Baby breathe in." Rose inhaled a long, shaky breath and clutched onto Chanyeol's shirt. "What happened to you at the festival?"

Another trigger.

Her eyes zoned out as she thought of that day. Her shoulders shrunk and she remembered fragment pieces. "I don't know... It was so dark. That man just came right behind me. He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I tried to resist but he was strong. He tried to tear my dress.... I bite his hand and he ran off..." "

What were you even doing there?"

"Y-your mother said you would be there. S-she said you were going to come. I didn't know a man was following... I thought there was more. So I ran when you came in. When I realized that it was you I got too carried away and kissed you... I'm sorry... I hope Baekhyun-"

"We fought. I think Baekhyun is considering breaking up with me." That was not a whole lie. But Chanyeol said it to get more information.

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol.... I didn't mean to." Rose said that, but she was quite happy inside.

Chanyeol did notf say anything. He patted Rose's back.

The woman leaned in, allowing Chanyeol to take a strong hit of her perfume. The alpha noticed it right away. He dipped his nose down and inhaled it with such hunger. "God. You smell divine."

It had worked. Rose could not believe that it was working. "Do you remember when you once asked your friends to gather together and use my essence to make a scent?"

Chanyeol hummed. "You remembered."

Rose's eyes fluttered carefully as Chanyeol's warm breath tickled her neck. "I do. I remember everything between us Chanyeol. I miss it so much." She lulled her head back and Chanyeol's planted butterfly kisses along the slope.

"Really? How much." He asked against her skin.

"So much. I regret everything. I wish I could go back."

"What are you doing to me?" He breathed out soft. His lips were an inch away from Rose's soft petal tiers.

They stared at one another, their mouths were closing in, until there was no space in between. Just two lips slotting together. It was a very brief, passionate kiss that broke very fast. Chanyeol was the one to back away and caress his ex-girlfriend’s hair. "I'll come visit you another time. Be good." Rose wanted to kiss Chanyeol more. But she knew that she had to take her time. "O-okay." Chanyeol collected his case and went away. As he walked out of the property, he could taste some cherry gloss that was coated on his lips. He found a handkerchief in his left pocket and wiped the kissing traces right off in pure disinterest.

.....

Sehun did not think Chanyeol would be back after leaving only a few hours ago. Chanyeol came in with a suitcase and dropped it carefully on the table.

Yixing peered over from the couch. "What's that?"

"Something from my mother. I need your help with this." Chanyeol said while unlocking the sides.

The four of them gathered around. Chanyeol laid out five dried ingredients out on the table, as well as that bottle of alcohol. "

These are ingredients for perfume, aren't they?" Zhang Yixing was an expert at herbal medicine. So naturally he understood some basic foundations of perfume.

"Yeah it is." Chanyeol dug his hand into his inner pocket and handed Luhan the fencing sword. "Can you upgrade this for me?"

Luhan took it in and examined it. He whistled. "Very well crafted. How do you want me to upgrade it?"

"Something for defense. It's for Baekhyun."

"Alright, give me a day." Luhan tapped the small retractable pen in his palm. “

What’s that?" Sehun pointed to a small vintage perfume bottle that was hiding at the bottom.

Chanyeol picked it into his hand and found that the bottle was almost finished. He took the lid off and took a whiff of the scent. It was very familiar.

He handed it to Yixing first. The alpha took a small whiff and then scrunched his nose immediately. "That smells really unnatural."

Minseok stole the bottle and held it under his nose. "Hm. He is right. There is more than just herbs. It smells like chemical."

"Is that normal?" Sehun blinked. He knew nothing about perfumes. "

Well for humans they do. In our city we also do as well. But you can't use too much or it causes harm. I'll look into it. Leave it to me."

"I feel like I’ve signed up for some sort of case murder." Sehun dramatically sighed. "Can I demand for my reward later?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and patted the younger on his butt. "I would if you don't mess up."

Sehun crossed his arms, "So much trust hyung."

They laughed collectively at Sehun's remark. Luhan was examining the retractable fencing sword with great interest as he walked away from the table.

"So let me guess. You calling us here for your wedding was just a facade right?" He looked over his shoulder and found Chanyeol with his hands tucked into his pocket and back leaned against the table.

"Why bother asking if you know Luhan hyung?"

"Punk." The Chinese male clicked his tongue against his inner cheek. "You owe us." He said with a wave of the pen and was off to his room for upgrading.

"Oh yeah. Hyung is getting married." Sehun rubbed his nape. "I forgot." 

Chanyeol folded his arm over chest. "I bet you guys didn't bring me a gift so this would be considered one no?"

Yixing stood up right away and put his hand up. "No, no! I did bring you a wedding gift."

"What is it?" Sehun's head was peering over to see what was in Yixing's bag.

He had a whole box full of ecstasy. Ah.

Yixing knew what Chanyeol liked best. Chanyeol was very grateful and accepted them all.

"What the hell are you going to do with so many? You got no mate to smash since he hates you now." Sehun fired it on point. Baekhyun did not even want to look at Chanyeol.

"Who said this was for sex?" Chanyeol said. He was putting the packets into his pocket.

Sehun found it hard to believe that it was for other purposes. "Like what? Are you going to spike someone's drink?"

The taller chuckled at Sehun's response. He was too young.

"Okay. Whatever hyung." He snorted and dived back into the couch and picked the nearest pillow.

"Why does he seem so mad?" Yixing blinked in confusion. He rubbed his nape. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You didn't Xing. Sehun is just sulking about Baekhyun." Minseok said.

He joined Sehun right after and the younger leaned his head against the elder. "Are you really going to do this hyung?" Sehun asked Chanyeol.

You know, you're hurting him a lot right? We can all see it." Minseok stared at him, Chanyeol was unresponsive and he was looking towards the window with an undecipherable expression.

Minseok sighed softly through his nose. "Just don't end it like you did with Kasper."

They all knew how bad that went through.

......

Another day went by. Baekhyun demonstrated signs of agitation and anxiety. He would chew on his fingers to calm his nerve he felt like someone was watching him. The thought of losing his perfume drove him insane. He felt invaded. He felt like someone had stripped his armor. He was racing against time. His enemies were right by his neck and yet he did not know what to do.

The DNA test results came as negative.

So who exactly was the father?

Could there be another person?

Was it the stalker?

Those questions remained unanswered. He paced around the room. Rose might have his perfume. Should he sneak into her room and take it back?

Think, think, think Baekhyun.

What would Chanyeol do?

A flash of memory crossed his mind. Chanyeol had once taught him that. That was before they were driven apart. Chanyeol was teaching him how to paint. 

'Blind murder is for the weak.' Chanyeol once told him.

They were painting. Chanyeol's hand was over his, guiding him through the strokes. 'You don't need to dirty your hands to destroy someone. Sometimes, a knife to their eyeball is enough to kill their soul. You pour the gasoline from the inner before you start on the outside.'

The brush pen flicked off the canvas and then started at another blank spot. The black ink seeped through the canvas and made a harsh blotch.

'Do you understand? The greater your enemy is. The more you have to be creative.'

Baekhyun nodded his head.

'Good boy.' The alpha complimented him and kissed the side of his head before pulling his head back and tugged his omega by the tummy so that they could both admire the finished art.

An arch angel depicted in its most repulsive form.

There was only black ink and a white canvas, nothing outstanding in regards to it. However, Baekhyun at that time thought that it was wonderful.

The spontaneous strokes that were ruled by no laws.

Absolutely beautiful... Creativity and spontaneous.

Baekhyun did not want to waste another second. He had to do that without his perfume. He grabbed his coat from the chair in a rush, a yellow silk scarf tumbled onto the ground. Baekhyun stopped immediately and stared at it. Chanyeol's gift for him. His heart went straight into constriction and his nose and eyes burned whenever he thought about him. He sucked in a deep breath and grabbed the scarf, he tucked it into his pocket safely. He did not want to lose that as well. He made sure all the lights were turned off and everything was corrected into place. He was very anxious after his last stalker. The silver gun was pressed against his belt in case before he left the apartment. The whole room went silent once the owner had left. Only the ticking of the clock and the low buzzing of the fridge operating.

......

It was another day. Baekhyun felt worse than ever. He came home very late last night. He wanted to use every minute, every second before the wedding came. He felt like he dreaded that day more than he anticipated it. His stomach pain was kicking in again. He thought it had stopped, but his heat was still ongoing and he kept forgetting to take his pills. The omega clutched onto his stomach and groaned. He sat down for a moment, giving himself some time to wind down. He was overworking himself. He woke up ridiculously early since he couldn't sleep.

He thought about taking a shower to relieve the pain when the door suddenly knocked. Baekhyun thought that it was Junmyeon. But Junmyeon said he would not come that day. The door knock was persistent. Baekhyun dragged his body towards the door and unlocked it. The moment he saw who it was, shock was written all over Baekhyun's face.

"Mr... Kim?" Jongin's father had come.

"Hello Baekhyun. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure...” He unlocked the door and let the older male in.

The man had brought in a plastic bag that had some sweets and tea bags. It felt like the old times when Jongin's father would give him and Jongin candies whenever he came to visit.

"You didn't have to Mr. Kim." He looked through the plastic and found that Jongin's father had brought him his favorite strawberry lollipop.

"No need to be so formal with me Baekhyun. Just call me father, like you used to." Jongin's father smiled.

The boy thought that it was a bit too awkward to use the old term. Even though Jongin's father was the only man close to being a father figure in his life. He took care of him since he was very young.

So maybe it was okay...

"Thank you father." He said.

It sounded a little foreign on his tongue now. He accepted the bag while clutching onto his stomach. The older man furrowed his brows in concern.

My boy, are you okay?"

"Nothing father. Just... Stomach pain."

"You poor child. Come and sit down quick."

Mr. Kim guided him to sit on the couch and Baekhyun forced a grateful smile. His stomach was just hurting by the second and it was becoming too hard to breathe alone. "Wait here. I'll make you some tea to make your stomach better."

The tea box was grabbed and luckily there was some boiled water in the kettle.

Two cups of warm tea was made, Baekhyun nursed it in his hand. He was about to drink it, but then Chanyeol's voice rang in his ears. '

Be careful of what you drink and eat.'

Maybe it was an instinct. Baekhyun only had the cup to his lips and he did not sip it in the end.

Jongin's father looked at him in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Too hot. Letting it cool." He smiled it off. "By the way father, what brings you here?"

Jongin's father set his cup on the table and started to stare at his locked fingers. "I wanted to apologize for what had happened to you and Jongin... And at the wedding."

Baekhyun's expression fell stiff. He did not like that topic. "It was a long time ago."

"I know you have suffered Baekhyun. It was my fault. I should have taught my son better. It was I who suggested you and my son become mates. I thought you two were compatible...”

"Father please stop. I have a mate now. So I guess it all worked out in the end." T

he older man sent an apologetic smile. "Is he treating you well?"

"He is." Although he felt like that was a lie.

"Mind me asking, why isn't he here with you? Why are you living so far alone?"

"Oh. I just wanted some space alone." The omega chewed at his bottom lip. He could not tell Jongin's father that he left the Park's mansion because...

Wait.

His blood ran cold instantly.

How did Jongin's father know where he lived?

He turned to the older alpha and swallowed dry. He secretly glimpsed at the other's tea. He has not touched it since he came.

Was there something in it?

No.

It could not be... He would not do that.

Baekhyun forced his smile and stood up while holding onto his stomach. "I'm just going to get us some fruit." He tried his best to not limp. His nerves were close to breaking and he could feel the man's hawk gaze on him.

"Do you need any help Baekhyun?"

Just by hearing that voice, Baekhyun felt a shudder run along his spin. He could barely rely on his sense. His fingers were trembling slightly as they reached for the fruit knife and he pretended to shave the apple. "I'm okay father. I feel bad that you had to come all the way here. How did you know I was here?"

"Oh."

The knife was slowly slicing through the apple's flesh, but Baekhyun was too anxious as he swallowed dry and waited for the answer.

"I went to visit. I saw Chanyeol and he said you were here."

Baekhyun's eyes widened in horror.

What?

Chanyeol?

No! No! No!

Something was not right.

Mr. Kim stood up and observed the house. "Did you know Baekhyun? The old Park mansion used to be ours. Even this property. It was once ours 5 months ago. Then the Park's took over it. You know what Chanyeol's father used as payment?" Mr. Kim glanced over Baekhyun's shoulder and saw that the omega's hand was shaking badly. He drew into a sick grin and placed his hand over Baekhyun's shoulder. His breath was hot as it sneakily inhaled Baekhyun's scent. "You're so much better than Rose."

Baekyhun instinctively thrashed the fruit knife and cut Jongin's fathers face.

"Fuck you whore!" Jongin's father yelled. 

Baekhyun tried to dash towards the door. He ran very fast, but his hair was grabbed and he was pulled back and pinned onto the floor back down and arms locked above. Baekhyun cried out and screamed. "LET ME GO!" Baekhyun kneeled the one above him and crawled away. The old man yanked him back by his shirt and tore it off. Baekhyun was crawling on the floor, hand blindly searching for anything to use. "

You little whore. I liked you since the start. I waited so long for you to grow up so you could marry my son. That way I could have you. Yet you little bitch went to the Park's. Did you like sucking his cock?"

He was yanking Baekhyun's pants down and the omega was crying as his stomach coiled harder and harder, intensifying his pain and rendering him useless and weak.

"You went missing for so long and I missed you too much. I took so much effort to find you and where the fuck were you doing? You were spreading your legs for Park Chanyeol! After all these years I've treated you so well. You went ahead and mated with our feud enemy."

Mr. Kim unbuckled his belt while Baekhyun's finger touched something solid and struggled to reach for it.

"I did all of this for you! You're so grateful you bitch!" He smacked Baekhyun across his face hard, making his nose bleed and his cheek swell with dried tears. He was being stripped and with the last amount of energy that he could muster, his trembling fingers grabbed the vase and smashed it against the older man's head.

The collision was hard. But it did not kill Mr. Kim. The man soon punched Baekhyun down and everything was white for a second. He could not feel pain. He could not feel anything. He could only hear the harsh breathing of the man who he had once thought was a father.

Baekhyun did not want to fight anymore...

Baekhyun was so tired...

Baekhyun just wanted to rest...

Forever...

His eyes were barely opened as he stared at the ceiling. He could only think of him at that moment. He remembered Chanyeol once telling him about how soul mate existed between wolves. However, he did not believe in such. He trusted bond more.

'If a day came and you ever need me. Even if I’m not there. Call for me. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

Tears spilled from his eyes. He wanted to be strong. But he could not anymore. Jongin's father was close to putting his cock in. He was just a step away from doing so. Baekhyun could feel the tip touch his inner thigh and he gritted his teeth.

"C-Chanyeol." He muttered hoarsely through his tears.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Believing that that was it.

Then suddenly he heard a grisly cry spill out of older alpha.

The omega's eyes flanged open. He saw a tall dark shadow standing above them. Mr. Kim had a sword pierced right through his chest. The sword retracted harshly and the body dropped limp onto Baekhyun's lap. The omega pushed the body off and Chanyeol thrusted the sword back into the corpse, growling as he stabbed it again and again.

Chanyeol's friends were all there. They hopped off the tree and landed by the window. They were all watching that whole time. Chanyeol's face was dark. His gaze was murderous as he kicked and pierced the sharp tip into the rapist continuously until Sehun had to grab his wrist. "Hyung stop. He's dead."Chanyeol grinded his teeth and threw another kick to Mr. Kim before he dropped the sword. He crouched onto the ground and shed off his black blazer and wrapped it tightly around Baekhyun's body before yanking him in and hugging him close. The taller pulled back and cupped the smaller's bruised face. His eyes searched for any more signs of pain.

Yixing and Luhan were marking the blood stain floor with white chalk. It hurt Baekhyun too much to speak or move. “Why didn't you use the gun?" Chanyeol sounded mad at him. "Where did you put it?" Baekhyun did not say. He closed his eyes momentarily to hold in the emotional ball that was crawling up for his throat. The man pushed himself up and scooped Baekhyun into his arms. He carried him bridal as he made his way upstairs.

Baekhyun caught from the corner that the four of them were cleaning the blood stains and ripping the carpet out. The bedroom door was kicked open. Chanyeol set him carefully on the edge of the bed and then went straight to the bathroom to wet a warm towel. It hurt when they touch Baekhyun's face. Half of his cheek was swollen. He wiped the blood stain off carefully and got a first aid kit. One bandage was on his left cheek.

Chanyeol then went to find something for Baekhyun to wear. He found his own hoodie that he had gave Baekhyun when the omega missed him too much. It was oversized. So it hugged Baekhyun's broad shoulder frame perfectly and went low enough to cover his knee. They could stay like that. But Baekhyun felt himself being collected into warm arms again.

They were going downstairs. Baekhyun's head nested against Chanyeol's neck and his eyelids dropped halfway. The carpet had been changed. They did it quite fast. Baekhyun saw Mr. Kim's battered body on his dining table. Usually Chanyeol would never let him see those. He had always told him to close his eyes and open his mouth. It was always him accepting whatever Chanyeol gave. Just like how Chanyeol sold him off to Mr. Kim so that the stalker would reveal himself.

Was it betrayal?

Baekhyun was not sure yet.

He felt Chanyeol's lips next to his ears, his light breaths felt comforting. Baekhyun watched the four of them each take one part of a limb and pulled it hard enough until the bone marrow and flesh snapped off. He thought that, that was it. But there was more. Much, much more.

"Watch carefully, little pup." He whispered devilishly in his ears and Baekhyun's eyes darkened.

Minseok came forth with the torn arm and held it forward.

He then watched Minseok cannibalize it.


	24. 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Love again - Baekhyun. 
> 
> warning: murder, mention of rape, gang bang, couple fight, infidelity, trauma, slilght mention of gore. 

There was nothing left. Everything was cleaned out. The carpet had been changed and all scenes had been cleaned. Policing and security was not as great as compared to the city. A missing body and a few rearrangements was enough to get away with murder. Baekhyun could not bear to stay in that apartment. His body convulsed and shuddered as he thought about his near-rape experience. He never had felt more powerless than he did that day.

He was carried on Chanyeol's back. They went all the way to Sehun's mansion. Chanyeol assured him that Sehun could be trusted. Baekhyun did not care, he just wanted to leave. There were beer cans and take away food on the table. Luhan kicked some cans out of the way while Sehun arranged the cushions so the omega could lie down. Baekhyun's stomach was still hurting. Although it did not hurt as much then.

He was carefully settled, Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun's fringe from his forehead and tucked his jacket over the smaller's shoulder. "Where does it hurt?" He asked Baekhyun. There was no answer, Baekhyun closed his eyes, refusing to look at Chanyeol. The taller straightened his back and raked his fingers through his hair. "Help me look after him. I need to make a run."

"You're going now?" Sehun blinked. Minseok was by Baekhyun's side, a cup of warm tea in his hand and helping Baekhyun to sit up so he could drink it. Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun who tried to take a sip but was in too much pain and couldn't take another more. "Yeah." He said with clenched fist. "Minseok hyung, Can you take care of him alone?"

"Yeah." Minseok nodded.

"There's a slight change in plan." Chanyeol announced while checking the time on his Rolex watch.

“Oh," Luhan seemed to understand instantly what Chanyeol wanted to do, "ok one moment. Let me throw this shirt into the basin first."

Luhan took the shirt out of his bag, it was covered in blood stains and guts. Baekhyun saw the sight and he was once again reminded by the gruesome scene. How Minseok ripped his teeth through the pink flesh, his face was smeared red and Baekhyun could almost see the tissues that peaked out of thick layer of skin. He felt a surge of sickness pool into his stomach and he dry heaved onto the floor. He received a pat on the back as he heard the cannibalism chuckle in amusement.

After that, Luhan changed his shirt and came out with great enthusiasm. It was like that he had not just torn a man in half. "Ready." Chanyeol did not spare Baekhyun another look and walked out. Soon the room was just Minseok and Baekhyun. “Sorry. It's hard to stomach when you first see it." Minseok said. He patted Baekhyun's back a few more times. Since the omega ate nothing in the mornings, it was only dry heaving. He did so for another two minutes before his eyes were clouded in tears. Minseok brought the tea to him, the omega took it apologetically and tried to swallow the sip even if it hurt.

The older man hooked his arm behind his own head and observed his friend's mate with great interest. "Feeling better?"

Baekhyun nodded slowly and then stared down.

"Are you scared of me?" Minseok asked.

The omega shook his head slowly.

"Great. Otherwise this would get very hard if you were." He laughed.

Baekhyun's head was still hanging low.

It was quiet for a moment.

Then Minseok asked him more questions. "Does it hurt?" He was referring to Baekhyun's face. The omega touched it subconsciously. "Stay here." Minseok ordered. He was up on his feet and walked away for a couple of minutes, before coming back with first aid. The bandages were a quick job. Minseok had to apply ointment and cream properly. He had his plastic gloves on, the tweeters dipped in alcohol first before applying to the swollen bruise. It stung, Baekhyun winced. “You’re not going to make it to your wedding like this." Minseok added. The alpha applied another gentle tab to the red swell.

Baekhyun knew that. It was not going to be good. Especially in front of all the elders. They might think Chanyeol was abusing him and he could lose score based on that. He had cuts on his fingers and elbow that he did not realize either. Minseok meticulously disinfected each cuts and bruise before bandaging them.

"Thank... You." Baekhyun croaked out.

Minseok broke into a small smile and then removed his gloves and tidied his tools. "Your bruises will take a few days. I've asked Chan to extend your wedding. He said it can't be pushed back anymore since he had already pushed it a few months back. So we're going to have to cover your face fully with concealer."

The omega compressed his lips tight.

"Don't worry about it. Even if Chanyeol doesn't become the next head leader, he has plan for you."

"What plans?" Baekhyun asked.

Minseok shifted towards the couch and leaned against the wall, his arm folded over his chest as a lopsided gummy smile appears. "If it doesn't work out accordingly, you're coming with us to the city."

"City..? Why?”

"Yeah. I guess Chan didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

The older male laughed. "That's how he has always been. He never talks straight to the point and goes beating around the bushes."

Then that they were on that topic. Baekhyun had a lot of questions brewing in his head. Some he was scared to know, and others he had to find out.

"Were you all watching me..?"

Minseok sighed through his nose, "Yes."

Baekhyun feared that answer. It could only mean that Chanyeol did sell him off as bait. "Why..?" He did not cry. He was so numb inside that nothing hurt him anymore.

"Well, Sehun had been watching over your apartment for some time during the nights. Chanyeol asked us all to come at god speed to your place and I've honestly never seen him that rushed. When we got there Mr. Kim had only just arrived. -We saw how you got beaten up. We couldn't step in since Chanyeol said to wait. I don't know what he was waiting for."

The gun.

Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol was mad at him for not using it. He did not know how to feel about that. Chanyeol had wanted him to use the gun and Kill Mr. Kim. What Chanyeol had miscalculated was that Baekhyun did not use the gun for his defense. He took it off and placed it elsewhere. That vase was not enough to kill. So there were more question.

"If I hadn't called for him... Would he watch me get…?” Baekhyun could not finish the last sentence.

Minseok inhaled deeply, he understood what Baekhyun was referring to. "Don't overthink it. He came for you in the end. That's what matters."

"Where did he go?" Baekhyun turned to look towards the door. Chanyeol had just left like that.

Minseok did not bother with lying. "He went to Rose."

"Oh."

"Don't worry too much Baekhyun. Chanyeol is probably up to something so that's why he goes so much."

"He's been going a lot..?" Baekhyun's voice was becoming smaller. All those bad thoughts cross his mind. He imagined Chanyeol kissing her. He imagined him caressing her hair. He even imagined him having sex with her. All were possible. The perfume and the fact that Chanyeol was very cunning made him insecure. He would not be surprised if Chanyeol had cheated on him.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun screwed his eyes shut briefly. "Can I ask hyung about Chanyeol?"

"Sure." He joined Baekhyun on the couch.

Baekhyun's lip parted a little. "Does hyung know Chanyeol very well?"

"Wouldn't say a lot." "

Can hyung tell me what Chanyeol was like before?"

"Hmm. Very broad question. Where should I start? I met Chanyeol during university. I'm older than him by a bit. When he first came into the cities he used to be mocked for coming from a small village. -He rarely spoke to others in the first year and was selective with who he spoke to. I used to think he was very narcissist. Actually, until this day I still think he is. He studied law and I did medical science."

“Wait. Hyung is a doctor?"

"Yes. I am."

Baekhyun mouthed a silent 'O'.

"So as you know, I'm a cannibalist. It's one reason why I stuck to Chanyeol. The Park's always have a handful of enemies and too little time to get rid of bodies and evidences. I don't have to hunt when I have cravings. Chanyeol supplies more than enough." Minseok explained. 

"Mind me asking hyung... What's it like?" Baekhyun asked softly. 

Minseok blinked once, then laughed. "Nothing unusual. It tastes similar to the regular meat you hunt for in rabbits. Only difference is that it tastes stronger."

"How did hyung-?" Baekhyun hoped that he was not crossing the line.

The alpha did not appear to mind the fact that he did not complete his sentence again.

Minseok hummed before answering. "I wasn't always like this. I was born in a human science facility. I was electrocuted and forced to do tests. Eventually, I grew a craving." Minseok shrugged it off like it was the most natural thing.

Baekhyun was lost directly at the first part. "What?? Human facility?"

"Yeah. Long story short, was bred there. Caught and ran off. Was adopted and now I'm living normally."

"Ah I see," the omega was too uncomfortable in wanting to know more, "are you all very close to Chanyeol?"

The alpha nodded. "Very."

Baekhyun believed in that too. The way Chanyeol acted around them was very relaxed. He seemed to put a lot of trust in them. So maybe Baekhyun could trust Minseok to say a few things?

"You seem like you want to ask me something else." Minseok saw right through Baekhyun.

The omega chewed his bottom lip and stared at his mug. The tea had gone cold. "From hyung's perspective.. Did Chanyeol really love Rose in the past?"

"I'm not very familiar with his relationships. He did. Or maybe more like he was obsessed? They were on and off for a long time. I think Chanyeol liked Kasper more."

Another name.

Baekhyun swallowed dry. He told himself not to be jealous at that because all were in the past. "Who. Is Kasper?"

There was a pregnant silence.

The blonde male realized his mistake in mentioning that name. Sensing that there was no way around it, he sighed again. "Kasper... Kasper was an alpha. Chanyeol really liked him. But two alphas together meant they couldn't have pups. Kasper was from a conservative family. They broke off and he found an omega mate. After that, Chanyeol was back with Rose."

"Oh. I think Chanyeol told me this story. They met again right?" Baekhyun questioned. Chanyeol had told him this before. Kasper must be the second person he adored.

Minseok seemed to be stuck with his words. "Actually... No. I can't really say...”

"Why not?" He frowned.

“Because Kasper is dead. He has been for quite some time."

Chills.

Why did Baekhyun have a bad feeling about that?

"How come... What happened?"

"Suicide," Minseok added in, "He died in his own condo. His mate had broken off with him before that too. Chanyeol wanted to be back with him. Unfortunately, Kasper couldn't withstand the stress and burden of being with Chanyeol. Like how you are now," Minseok head adverted to the black haired male, "Kasper also experienced something similar to the things you've been through since you came to the Park's mansion. He couldn't take it in the end. There were no notes left behind. That day was also Kasper's birthday."

'Don't leave me.'

Chanyeol's voice echoed vividly in Baekhyun's head.

Was that what Chanyeol had meant at that time?

No wait.

Maybe he was overthinking it.

"Baekhyun... What I'm saying is. Chanyeol he... He may seem like he knows it all and is very corrupted and sly. Truth is, you need to understand that this is how he grew up. This everything he is and knows. What happened to you today will happen again. Think it through."

Baekhyun knew that. He knew that too many damn times. He had been abused, harassed, humiliated. He tolerated all of them because he loved Chanyeol more than anything. He promised he would not leave him. But what if it came to that point where he could not anymore?

"Hyung. I have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Do you know anything about Junmyeon? The Park's family doctor." Baekhyun was just testing the water.

"Ah. Of course. Suho right? He changed it to his birth name. He used to be one of us."

"Like a part of the friend group?"

"Yeah. Junmyeon was very close to us. The Park's didn't want Chanyeol to be alone so Suho was there. He was always a bit timid and formal. But he was with us. At that time, he probably was the closest to Chanyeol."

"They don't seem that close... Isn't Junmyeon older?"

Minseok shrugged. "He is older. We studied the same degree. I don't know much. He spoke with Chanyeol the most anyways."

"I see. Thank you hyung."

Baekhyun stared down at his mug. 

He was contemplating his next step.

...............

They were in Rose's room. Chanyeol had his hand on Rose's thigh, caressing her knee with suggestive intentions. They had been joking and teasing one another. Her mood was a lot better that day. Talking with Chanyeol was very healing, she did not think so deep into her trauma.

"Do you remember before you asked me whether I’d chose you or Kasper?" Chanyeol asked. He had a glint of fondness on his eyes. It was just like their old time.

"I remember. It was very foolish of me to ask. I should have trusted you. I was a fool for letting you go Chanyeol…"

"It's alright. I know I wasn't the best alpha for you. I forgive you." Then man brushed a stray coral lock of hair behind her ear.

Chanyeol used to do that a lot in their past. Rose took in a deep breath. "Chanyeol... Are you really going to marry Baekhyun?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"No it's just... Why do you want to marry him? He's a killer." Her voice broke at the last part.

The man had a mysterious grin on his handsome face. "But aren't I one too?" Chanyeol had murdered as well. In fact, Chanyeol was the real killer. He had killed so many in the past. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

"Chanyeol... No... I don't mean it that way."

"Then do you want to come back to me?" The man asked.

His ex lover's eyes widened, did she hear that right? "Can I still come back..?"

"You know how heartbroken I was when I found that tape of you and my father? Out of everyone, you did it with him. Did you know what else I found out?"

The air was thickening.

The flirtatious atmosphere was gradually dispelling.

Her mouth felt dry. She shrunk her shoulder hugged her elbow, "What are you talking about?"

A big hand came to cup her beautiful face, she peered behind her lashes and found Chanyeol leaning in to brush his nose against her left cheek. "Sian is 5 months. You said you were gang raped while waiting for me. We broke up more than 2 years ago. So you know who the father is, don't you?" She tightened her lips and tried not to cry. Chanyeol hushed her with a soft kiss on her lips. "Did he rape you or did you willingly do it?" He was whispering against her trembling lips, "you once told me that you did it for me. So, what was the real reason?"

She shut her eyes as a tear trickled out. "I...I was still seeing your father. I'm sorry Chanyeol."

"Don't apologize sweetheart. Tell me the whole story. Don't you want to be with me again?"

There it went.

His devilish whisper.

Like a spell casting over her senses, she parted her cherry lips and confessed to her sins. "Your father... He said you were threatening his position. He said that if I didn't comply then he would kill you," there was real fear in her life, meaning Rose was telling the truth, "at first I was very lonely... I missed you so much. I just wanted to be loved. He was there…"

"So you went into his arms?"

"Yes I did...But it was just once. After that he kept threatening me. He even went as far as drugging me. When we broke up... Do you know where he was during those months of not being at home?" She cried.

Chanyeol kissed her wet lashes. "Where?"

"H-He was with me. I was his whore. He kept me at one of the old pent houses. He would come every single day, sometimes there would be more than one." She whipped her head up and grabbed onto Chanyeol's shoulder, her pupils were blown out of order as she remembered back. "There was a whole group Chanyeol—A whole association. Everyone in this village is involved!! This mad village! They were all there!" She clutched onto her head and screamed.

Rose was relapsing again.

Chanyeol was fast to hug her close, hushing into her ears, "sweetheart. Focus on me," he encouraged in his deep voice. It did the magic. Rose eventually relaxed her shoulder and clutched onto the man's shirt. "Who did you see?" He asked. She shuddered violently as flashes of wicked faces and cackling crossed her mind.

They mocked her.

Called her names.

Chanyeol's father, Jongin's father, and other men that probably had daughters that were of her age.

One by one, they torn her to bits, ravished her every night until she was knocked with Sian.

"All of them Chanyeol... I'm telling you it's all of them. Every single older men. The elders...Your father. Him." She whispered into the air.

Chanyeol was so close to the truth. "So, Mr. Kim? He is the father?"

She closed her eyes tight and chewed her bottom lip until it bled.

"What did my father say?"

"I don't know... He just said that you'll never be the next head leader. Your mother must be plotting something. He can't allow that."

"Mother?"

"Chanyeol…"

"Ah. Sorry. I'm asking you too much," he took both her hand and kneeled down so that they were at level, "don't cry. How many times have I told you? I'll make them pay for it." He dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved Mr. Kim's gold watch. There was dried blood on it. She stared at it in pure horror. "He's dead. He won't hurt you anymore. That's why I need to know everything that you know of so we can leave this place and be together properly."

"Do you really mean that..?" Her tone was hopeful.

"Of course I do." Chanyeol smiled. 

She dived right into her ex lover's arm and clutched onto him tight, like he was her long awaiting savior. "Oh Chanyeol... Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll do better next time. I promise." 

The alpha hummed, he brought his hand over her back. "What did my mother tell you?"

"She asked me to come back. She said that if I come back to you then I can help you. She said we could overthrow your father and make you the leader.. I was prepared to do so.. She didn't tell me you had a mate already." Rose answered.

"Is that so. She really told you that?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Yes.. She saw Sian. She said that you needed an heir... So I lied and said it was yours... I really wished it was yours." Her head lowered, she was ashamed.

Chanyeol raised his head and caressed her hair. "Don't dwell over it," his hand moved away and he leaned over to her neck, his nose tickled her skin before he inhaled softly, "you've changed your scent. What perfume are you using?"

Rose raised her chin artfully and bared the slender column. "Someone gave it to me."

"I like it a lot. You smell so nice that I could ravish," his hand came to her neck, grasping it firm as he planted a kiss there, "so sweet. Would you like me to do that?"

"Yes." She muttered out in a bare whisper.

She wanted that. If it was Park Chanyeol then she was willing.

He straightened his head so that that they were face to face, their lips only a kiss apart, his breath was hot and ghosting upon her lips as she fluttered her eyes shut and waited.

The man drew in.

She anticipated. 

And just as she thought that she had finally found her happiness...

Her neck was snapped in half.

His ex-lover fell right back. Her body collapsed onto the mattress lifelessly, Chanyeol stood up. He nonchalantly walked towards her dressing table and pulled the draws back. Sehun hopped from the tree trunk and landed straight on the window rail, as he climbed through, he saw Chanyeol grasping onto the perfume bottle, staring at it intensively before tucking it into the pocket of his coat. "Oho~ Minseok will like this one." Luhan chirpped. He landed on his feet and approached the beauty that was lying dead and beautiful on her bed. Yixing was finding the right tools to cut the bones into pieces, when Chanyeol said, "wait." They all paused to look at Chanyeol. Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder and took a few steps closer to the bedside.

Rose was sleeping so peacefully. She had suffered because of him, but it was also her selfishness that drove Chanyeol away from her. If she had not done what she had done, and if he was not what he was. Perhaps, fate would have been more forgiving. But that was all in the past. Then, Rose was no longer required. She would not have to suffer anymore.

That was Chanyeol's forgiveness.

The devil straightened his tall frame. "Bury her with Sian." He gave the final order.

They were all surprised by that decision, but none of them were bothered to press in.

Her body was wrapped in the bed sheet and Yixing went to find something bigger to tow the body out. Everyone was moving fast to clean the scene. All the maids had to be send back to the Park's mansion, her belongings had to be packed. It was all like a slow motion film for Sehun. The animated voices in the background and Chanyeol's indifference towards Rose. It all made sense to Sehun now as the younger stared down at the rolled body and sighed softly through his nose. "You really are terrifying, hyung."

Chanyeol said nothing.

The devil was cruel.

Chanyeol just did what was necessary.

......................

Chanyeol and his friends had been gone for hours. Minseok went to clear out one of Sehun's room so Baekhyun could stay in it. Yixing and Luhan and Sehun cramped in one big master room since Sehun did not like to sleep alone. The other one was for himself since he liked silences. The third was for Sehun's mate. Although, none of them had seen her yet. The bed was made nice and neat. Baekhyun had honestly never seen a bed that clean and tidy in his life. It was like he was seeing a before and after result of a messy bedroom to a clean and immaculate one.

Minseok patted the pushie next to the pillow. "Rest here. You need it."

Baekhyun shuffled closer and sat on the edge timidly. He felt uncomfortable. Sleeping alone gave him anxiety. "Hyung." He mumbled.

"Yeah?"

The lights were turned off.

"Can you please with me?" Baekhyun asked.

"Of course." Minseok nodded.

Minseok moved onto the other side and found the remote control to turn on the television. There were not a lot of show. That village was very behind of its time. After pressing through a whole range of channel Minseok settled on a cartoon. They watched for a while. The sky was getting very dark. They did not even realize that the sun had set. After another episode of the same cartoon. Then the door unlocked. They heard Luhan chatting and laughing at the door. Minseok got up straight away. "They are here." He said. Baekhyun went quiet immediately. He went out to join the rest of them while Baekhyun stayed in the room. He did not want to go outside. He sat there listening to their faint conversation. He could hear Minseok groaning when they did not bring a body back for him for feast. Yixing was talking about how he wanted milk and Luhan was just laughing as if that whole ordeal was a fun game. The only thing that caught Baekhyun off was 'another body.' Were they they going to Rose?

A soft knock was at his bedroom door. A head could be seen from the gap that peaked through the yellow artificial lights. Baekhyun could see a shadow standing there. He knew who it was. The door creaked and the light was turned on. The very first thing that hit Baekhyun's sense was that sweet fragrance.

The other approached him slowly, then paused half a meter away.

None of them moved or said anything for a good solid second.

It was Chanyeol who broke out first and withdrew the perfume from his pocket and set it on the coffee table in front of Baekhyun.

The omega eyed it from the corner. His expression was stoic and he remained wordless.

They went quiet again.

That time, Baekhyun was the one to stand.

The blanket that was hanging around his shoulder frame slipped right off as the omega took one step closer to the alpha.

They stared at one another.

It was intensive.

Then Baekhyun raised his hand and smacked Chanyeol hard across his left face.

The impact was so big that the sound resonated. Chanyeol's friends heard it loud and clear. They were by the door fast, thinking that a fight broke out. Chanyeol's head was thrown to the side by the force, his black hair covered over his eyelids as a red trickle of blood pooled from the corner of his plumb lips. The sapphire ring that Baekhyun still wearied until that day was turned the opposite direction of where his palm was at. The stone was taint in the same crimson color.

The two lovers had not said anything. There was no need for it. The fury in Baekhyun's gaze, the silence in Chanyeol as the man brushed his knuckle over the cut. He turned away afterwards. Sehun wanted to ask Chanyeol, but the man just walked right pass them. He quickly glimpsed at Baekhyun who was staring into space blankly. Sehun did not think, he chased after his older brother.

They were at the elevator. Sehun blocked it from closing. "Hyung wait!"

Chanyeol raised his chin to stare at the younger. Sehun climbed into the same elevator and the door dinged before closing. There were no floor number pressed. They were standing side by side.

The youngest spoke first. "I know why hyung did all of that."

Long lashes blinked unnaturally as Chanyeol raised his head high and stared at the ceiling instead.

"From the day you called for all of us to be here, to the day you brought Baekhyun to the festival. Hyung, you planned all of it didn't you?" Sehun added. 

Chanyeol was leaning his head back. It was a silent confirmation.

Sehun averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling too. Maybe that way he could understand Chanyeol better. "Rose...You must have known somehow that she would do something reckless that day. That's why you followed her. You pretended to be concerned. You actually had wanted Baekhyun to see it."

Silence.

Another yes.

"I remember hyung asked Minseok hyung to make that perfume for someone. The one that you were holding today was the exact same bottle. You said that someone had stolen the perfume from Baekhyun and gave it to Rose. That day... That divine scent, it was the perfume? Wasn't it?"

No matter how many questions Sehun had asked. Chanyeol remained wordless, His eyelids fell shut. He was too tired.

So Sehun continued on. "The truth is hyung, you just wanted to plant the idea that someone gave it to Rose. You were actually the one who gave it to her. You did all of that to lure the stalker out. You knew about your mother's insistent on inviting Rose to the festival. So you pretended. If the stalker was attracted to Baekhyun. Then the stalker would be even more attracted to the scent he's been wearing. It was just an idea you entertained. You said you didn't see anyone at the time Rose was attacked. But you must have? Otherwise how would you have called all of us there to Baekhyun's apartment and release his whereabouts so easily to Mr. Kim?"

How was Chanyeol able to think of all of that?

How could he even think about doing it? To his own mate?

Chanyeol had risked Baekhyun.

"Hyung," Sehun reinforced that term,"you deliberately took Baekhyun's fencing sword and gave him the gun because you wanted to give him the chance to kill Mr. Kim. You are doing the same thing as you were doing to Kasper. You're trying to toughen Baekhyun."

The reminder of Chanyeol's ex was a wound that Chanyeol never ever spoke about. He took all the blows quietly. He drove Kasper to death. He knew that deep down.

"The more rage and anxiety you plant into Baekhyun hyung. The more alerted and cunning he becomes. That way he won't be hurt by others anymore. Even if you're not there," the younger alpha's eyes saddened, "hyung... Did you have to go to this far extent?"

"You don't understand Sehun...” Chanyeol's voice was so empty.

He was so worned out. 

Sehun had never seen his older brother like that. "Tell me? What pushed hyung so far?" He watched Chanyeol adam apple bob first before he asnwered. "I'm all he has. The more I protected him; the more he suffered. What if one day I'm not there anymore? I'm his alpha, he calls me his devil. The devil is cruel Sehun. Otherwise, he would never grow."

If Chanyeol was always there to fill in for Baekhyun’s mistakes, when a day came and he was no longer there, who would protect Baekhyun? The world was unkind. He could only do so much. But that was not the main thing. There was something else. Something that he was contemplating whether he should tell Baekhyun or not.

"I lied Sehun. I never forgave Rose. Deep down here." Chanyeol pats his own chest with his fist, his brows furrowed hard as his emotion was close to breaking,"hurts. Always have." Cheating. Not once but more than twice. Everything that Rose did, Chanyeol told himself that it did not bother him and did not for the longest time.

Rose was a past. She was a past that came back to him. He used her as a pawn in his game. One would call him sick and wicked. But against eliminating one of his enemies and taking off the pain that was inflicted upon Baekhyun. Chanyeol had to be cruel. If he was not, then Baekhyun would be the one to be hurt by them. Baekhyun was all Chanyeol cared about right then. He had been carried away once with the poisoning of wolf banes. That time he could not.

"Then why did you give her false hope before killing her? You know how much she had hurt you." Sehun asked on. 

"She was going to die. Regardless of what she did or whether she was telling the truth or a lie. I'm certain my mother wanted this. This is the best for her. At least I ended her misery." Chanyeol sighed. 

"Your mother? Mrs. Park?" Sehun was surprised. He knew that Chanyeol's mother was an insane woman, but not that insane.

The elevator was moving. Someone must have pressed a button from another floor. He clicked his tongue against his cheek.

"Hun. I'm tired." Chanyeol slightly slide his back down the elevator wall. 

Sehun casted a look over his shoulder and saw that Chanyeol had his eyes drawn closed and his hands tucked into his coat pocket. They had a long day today. There would be tomorrow and the day after. It was a race. There was no end. The elevator door dinged. Chanyeol stepped right out as a new couple went in. Sehun stayed inside the elevator. As the door was closing, he watched his hyung walk further and further away into the dark.


	25. 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mention of bbh's assault, murder, plot, more lying, there is no such thing as justice.....

Once the fire was set it could not be contained. It started with a small flick of a finger, it was wild and hungry. It devoured everything in its path and became charcoal black in the aftermath. It was very eager for the taste of despair, desire and lust. In the end, it all returned to Chanyeol's hand. Sometimes he might be burned by his own hand if he was not careful. Then again, who in that mad game could make no mistakes at all?

The wedding was that week. The swell on Baekhyun's cheek had healed a little better. However, half of it had turned purple. Minseok changed the bandage daily, he had to put cream on it to soothe the burn. Sehun was a late riser, Yixing was even worse. Luhan was cooking breakfast and it was almost ready.

"Let's eat Baek." Luhan chirped.

The omega's hand was taken by Minseok and he guided him to the dining table. Luhan had cooked them porridge. It seemed more like a Chinese cuisine than Korean. He could hear Luhan yelling for Sehun and Yixing to be up in the other room, they all groaned and whined.

In the next five minutes, Baekhyun saw two disarranged alphas coming to sit with hoodies to cover their bad bed hair.

"Morning Baekhyun." Yixing smiled, his dimples deepened as he did so.

Baekhyun pulled into a small smile. "Morning."

Sehun was grabbing the chopstick while greeting Baekhyun morning as well. Then he whined at Luhan for not adding soy sauce.

"What a baby," Luhan rolled his eyes and went to find the soy bottle.

"Anyways, how was your sleep Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun took the toast slice and bit into it while waiting for an answer.

"I...I don't know." Baekhyun answered meekly.

Bad dream?" Luhan asked while bringing the soy back to the table before sitting.

"Yeah." The omega lowered his head. Baekhyun had that dream before. In fact, it was a repeat.

"What did you dream about?" Minseok was asking by his side.

"It's about the wedding... I was walking down. There were rose petals. I know you all would call me crazy... But all my dreams felt so accurate. It's like it's a predication of what would happen in the future or maybe even the past."

Everyone became silent. Although that was disturbed by Yixing's chewing of toast because he was not fluent in Korean to understand the full conversation. Sehun elbowed him gently to make him stop.

"So what kind of dream did you have yesterday?" Minseok was more interested than concerned.

Baekhyun's mouth parted, he was staring at his fidgeting fingers. "I was walking down the alter. I should have been happy, but I wasn't. I know that the wedding is just for the show, but I wanted to marry Chanyeol for so long. Chanyeol likes to give me roses... So the full wedding was full of roses. Then I looked up. He was standing there. He was about to take my hand when a bullet pierced right through his chest. He was bleeding and no matter how many times I called for him to stay with me and held onto the wound, the blood didn't stop."

"Oh wow. Did hyung die in your dreams?" Sehun was both scandalized and amused.

Luhan probed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm, smirking. "So how do you know your dreams are accurate?"

"I had a dream about Mrs. Park and Chanyeol's biological mother. It was a past, they were best friends. I think she is hiding something and not telling Chanyeol. She is using him."

"Well, that we all know. She has always been like that. Chanyeol's hands were never clean," Luhan pointed his chopstick towards Baekhyun, "don't overthink it too much Baek. This wedding is still a wedding. Chanyeol has prepared this for months."

"Actually, Baekhyun hyung is not wrong. There is a lot of roses at the venue." Sehun picked his toast and chewed while taking sips from his porridge.

Minseok scrunched his nose at the younger's etiquette.

"Have you seen it?" Yixing asked, his eyes blinking heavily.

"I did. It was huge! And it was full of roses. I think this wedding is going to be the most extravagant in history." Sehun said while munching hard.

Minseok tossed paper roll at the younger's face, cursing for him to close his mouth.

Luhan was unbothered by the bickering behind him and he smiled at Baekhyun. "Baekhyun. Do you trust Chanyeol?"

The omega raised his chin and took a deep breath. "I trusted him enough to not harm us. But now, I don't know."

"Trust him. Even if you find it difficult. Chanyeol would do the same. This whole fiasco is insane. You only have yourself and those that you want to protect. Chanyeol wants to protect you. You want to protect him. You're going to clash. So why not trust him for now and work together later? Your enemies are at both of your throats. Chanyeol has to do what he has to do. You will need to do the same."

He let that sink into the omega. Although Luhan was not entirely wrong. Baekhyun was already doing it. His initial plan with Chanyeol has been diverted and they both had gone separate ways.

Which made him wonder, what were they doing yesterday?

"I overheard you guys talk about a dead body. Whose body? What for?"

They all stopped talking and turned to look at the confused omega.

Luhan was the one to answer the question. "It was Rose. Chanyeol ended her."

The whole room became dead silent again.

Baekhyun's eyes were blown wide.

Chanyeol...killer her?

Why?

What was going on?

"Has Chanyeol never told you that he has the worst nostril in the world?" Minseok added in. "He actually wanted to study Medical Science. Unfortunately, his senses aren't the best. As a doctor you need that," he tapped his nose for emphasis, "Chanyeol lost half his smelling senses due to a cold he caught when he was young. So if you're wondering whether he was lured by Rose because of the perfume, I will highly doubt it. In order for him to be affected you will have to literally drug him by feeding him."

Baekhyun put both his hand on the table. So all that time, Chanyeol was acting? He remembered that time he had tried to seduce Chanyeol In his office by using excessive amount of perfume and rubbing drugs across his lips. Baekhyun had always thought that it was perfume... So it was the kiss?

Somehow that made sense. Of course, Chanyeol was never once wavered by the perfume. He should have known based on Chanyeol's behavior.

"Baekhyun?" Luhan called out.

“Sorry just... Give me a second." He covered his forehead, eyes screwed tight as he tried to understand everything.

Chanyeol's lack of sense.

The festival.

Rose kissing him.

Him going to her.

Mr. Kim.

Rose's death.

All of that.

He still could not understand. "Why did he kill her?"

Sehun parted his lips, debating whether he should answer. "I'm not sure about the details yet. But Rose wanted to be with Chanyeol. She was plotting against you too, Chanyeol used that against her and ended her life. Hyung just said that he did it to eliminate the stalker and I guess his mother is involved?"

It was unlike Chanyeol to do something like that. But Baekhyun would never have imagined for Chanyeol to kill Rose for real. He once loved her, how did he even have the heart to do it?

Did he also let her body be...?

Baekhyun unconsciously glanced at Minseok's direction. The older alpha was taking a sip out of his Americano. "No," he sorted, "I wished."

"Of course you did." Luhan snickered.

Minseok rolled his eyes. "I like the taste of deceivers okay? They got that extra spice."

"Hey, hey. I'm eating here." Yixing whined with a mouthful.

Luhan tapped his knuckle against the table as a habit and hummed. "Anyways Baek, Rose was buried with her son. We've cleaned the scene and forged the evidence so that it seems like Mr. Kim eloped with her."

Rose's body would be cremated with Sian outside of this village that made her broken. That was Chanyeol's request. Although they would not tell Baekhyun that.

...............

Mr. Kim was dead. Eaten to be precise. Chanyeol had tampered with the evidence. A letter was forged by Luhan to say that he was eloping. Mr. Kim was revealed to be a man with many sick possessions. He had been obsessed with Baekhyun since he was a child. Therefore, Chanyeol believed that Mr. Kim's wife would be smart enough to not raise that issue against the elders.

Chanyeol was not wrong, Mrs. Kim was glad that her husband was dead. She had never once loved her husband. She was the ex-lover of Park Yong, who was Chanyeol's father. Hearing her husband's death was a relief. Then she could enjoy all of that wealth alone.

That whore Seulgi.

She would be back with Yong if it had not been for her. She appeared so innocent when Yerim was still alive. Yet the moment her friend died she took the opportunity to marry Yong. Just when she thought she had gotten rid of Yerim, another whore came.

Sooyoung stared at the forged letter. Of course she knew it was fake. It had to be done by the Park's. Who else would it be? Do they think she was that foolish?

No.

She walked into her son's room. Jongin had come home after hearing the about his father. Her son was very naive and foolish. Sometimes she wondered who he was like more?

The door was pushed wide and Jongin sat straight. He bowed his head, seemingly afraid of her.

She moved to sit right next to him and guided her son's head to her shoulder. "My son, you've heard the news right? Your father has ran away with a whore."

He flinched at that term.

Red stained lips lean towards his forehead and hushed him softly. "My son. This world is very cruel. You understand how privileged you are right? Everything you have right now. It can be taken away if you don't fight."

"Mother…" His voice was so small.

"My son," she cut him off and enforced her ideas into his head. He had to do it her way. She was taking full control, "your friend Baekhyun is going to marry our enemy. How could you tolerate that?"

"Mother stop-" Jongin did not want to hurt Baekhyun. No matter how Baekhyun was. He could not.

The grip on his shoulder loosened. He turned to look at his mother and his blood ran cold.

The disgust in his own mother's eyes, the disappointment and the shaming.

Jongin could not find his voice.

......

It was a bright morning. Time was flowing too slowly. The wedding was around the corner. Baekhyun had some thoughts over what Luhan had said about doing what he needed to do. He did not have time to waste. He went into the backyard and practiced basic high kicks and twists. He was a black belt Hapkido for heaven sake. If it had not been for his heat, he would have beaten Jongin's father to pulp. 

God damnit. It did not feel enough. So he borrowed Sehun's old punching bag and hooked it high on a branch. 

Throughout the whole day, all that could be heard were fluttering birds that were scattering away from the scene as the omega kicked the hell out of a bag. Luhan was the only one to come out and observe. He was leaning against the walls, his arms were folded over his chest as he watched with an amused smirk. One perfect twist and Baekhyun's leg hit directly against the bag of sand. It was fast, precise and very impactful. It was not often that you would see an omega well equipped with martial arts and combat. Baekhyun was greatly gaining Luhan's interest. Maybe that was why Chanyeol praised Baekhyun so much in his letters. Whatever Chanyeol had planned, it was working.

Luhan figured he might as well lend a hand. "Baekhyun." He called for the other. The said male slowly retracted his stance and wiped the sweat under his jaw with the back of his hand. The alpha straightened his back and smirked wider. They were going to have fun with that.

.....

Luhan brought Baekhyun to his shared room. Yixing was dead asleep and Sehun and Minseok were out. The Chinese male dragged a black suitcase out from under his bed. There was a passcode entered in before the case pulled back. Weapons. Not just one, but a whole range. There were knife, machete, daggers, guns heads in all sorts of lengths and different models.

Luhan found his other suitcases and opened all of them. Baekhyun was baffled and amazed. He watched Luhan pick one of the riffle skillfully and allocated the scope into correct position before aligning the microscope to his left eye and closed his right one. Luhan turned his gun head around and aimed it at Baekhyun's face.

The omega swallowed.

The alpha chuckled. "Want to play with it?" The man was asking the omega as though he has a toy.

Baekhyun's mouth felt dry as he answered "Yes.".

.....

They had set empty tin cans on the ground. There were seven in line. Baekhyun was grasping onto a gun for the second time. Although Luhan's gun was a normal black revolver unlike Chanyeol's silver gun.

Luhan taught him how to put the bullets in and take his stance. Baekhyun's hand was a little shaky so Luhan pushed his left arm higher. "Remember this position. Your head has to be straight with your back." The smaller nodded and aimed carefully at the first can.

The bullet grazed past the can by a fraction. He was so close.

"Keep trying." Luhan encouraged.

Baekhyun's chin was lowered and his shoulders were corrected by Luhan.

The second can.

"Imagine this one as something you have lost. It hurts you the most. Now aim at it and kill it off." Luhan instructed next to Baekhyun's left ear.

There were too many.

His first love.

His pups.

A normal life.

Family.

And...

Images of Rose pressing her lips against Chanyeol's.

He fired instantly, the tin was shot all the way to the back walls and bounced off.

"Good." Luhan clapped.

Baekhyun lowered his gun and recorrected the magazines in the slotted holes.

That third time he was more skillful.

The first one went down.

The second took two more shots.

It was good, Baekhyun was learning very fast.

Luhan walked away from the yard for a moment. The omega did not pay attention, he was concentrated in knocking the third down.

He was onto his last one when Luhan came back. He had just ran out of bullets. Baekhyun turned around, Luhan pressed the switch and the fencing sword retracted out. The omega stared at it.

"I've upgraded it." Luhan explained. The metal stick flipped around skillfully on Luhan's thumb before he returned it back to its rightful owner. There were no visible changes.

Baekhyun examined the handle and noticed that there was a small switch at the end. "What does this do?" His thumb pushed over it, all he felt was a surge of charge sparking through the fencing sword, it startled him and he dropped it onto the ground.

Luhan laughed and then bend to pick it up. "Pretty cool huh? It's like a taser. It paralyzes your opponent for a good minute." The sword retracted back in and Luhan placed it into Baekhyun's hand. "Don't lose this Baekhyun. It will save you when Chanyeol isn't there."

Baekhyun did not like hearing that. "I don't need him to save me. Last time was inevitable."

Sehun and Minseok were back and they were loud. Luhan decided to let go of what he wanted to say and smiled cheerfully. "Alright Have fun with it."

Luhan walked inside.

Only Baekhyun stood there. He stared at the gun in his head, his thoughts trailed back to that day when Jongin's father had assaulted him and Chanyeol asked him why did he not use his gun. 

That was right. 

Where was his silver gun? 

.......

It was night. Chanyeol was in his step mother's room. His father had gone out again. Therefore it was the perfect opportunity to clarify his theories. He was standing next to bookshelf as his step mother took slow sips from her tea.

"You're a sly, cunning woman." He said. He was not even looking at her.

Seulgi lowered her tea cup gracefully. "Is that how you speak to your mother?"

Chanyeol was having none of that bullshit. "You wanted this to happen. You brought Rose here so I would find out about Jongin's father. You actually knew since the beginning. I've read her diary. She said someone was watching her. I have checked as well. This mansion used to be owned by the Kim's. Therefore Jongin's would have been more than familiar about the secret passages through this whole mansion. You made Rose come back, not just for Jongin's father. You wanted to get rid of her. How did you know Sian wasn't my father's?"

The woman hummed. "I didn't. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"No. You knew. That's why you lured me to investigate it. Whether it was father's or not. You wanted Rose dead. If the child was a Park then you would have done everything to eliminate Sian. But if the child wasn't then there had to be another reason. Mother has always been ahead of everyone. I have done as you wanted and eliminated two of your enemies. Now tell me, where's my reward?"

She shifted her back straight against the arm chair and tugged her lips. "What are you after?"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol adverted his head. His eyes were burning silver and blank. A color just like Baekhyun's. "It's not a coincidence is it?"

Seulgi narrowed her eyes, her expression darkened as her step son glared at her with those moon colored gaze.

"So Baekhyun is the one huh?" She scoffed. Then turned around and shook off the previous question. "Son. You think of me too highly. How could I plan for such things?"

Chanyeol pressed his lips tight for a second, and then casted his eyes down to the floor and chuckled coldly. "It was you mother. You're the one who sent me that tape of Rose and father. You knew about them. You knew that Baekhyun frequented that nightclub so you bought it. You knew I was depressed as fuck and lured me to drink at that same place. You made so many chances for us to meet. Even if the nightclub did not work, you would have created another setup. It wouldn't be too hard for you mother."

Chanyeol took a step forward, until he was a step away from Seulgi and crossed his arms over his chest. "Isn't it about time you tell me? I've been following your scheme."

She sighed dramatically and then stood onto her heels. Her steps were very light as she made her way to the book shelve behind Chanyeol. He did not see what she was doing. But her heels clanked against the wooden tile for a few solid steps before it stopped.

A photograph was delivered to him.

Chanyeol looked down at the crumpled photo that appeared to have been taped back. There were a lot of figures in that picture. It was old and worn. He did not know what he was meant to see. There were a lot of faces. Although one of two did stand out to him. His father and a woman with that striking resemblance....

Chanyeol's eyes enlarged.

His attention focused on the woman who was standing at his father's right hand side in the Park's maid uniform.

His step mother broke into a knowing smile. "Don't you want to know who abducted you from your crib?"

The woman in the picture was more than twenty years younger than when he had last seen her.

Those striking double lids, the mole above her lips; it reminded him of that someone who held a big piece of his heart.

"The day you were taken, Yerim went insane. You lived on the street for eight years while the woman who abducted you was married into Byun's and became their mistress."

He did not want to hear any more. Chanyeol closed his eyes.

However the truth had always been there.

Seulgi went on. "All of this Chanyeol. Everything that woman has一Her son, Byun Baekhyun. This was all taken from you. At the cost of your childhood and Yerim's life."

Why did it turn out like that? Chanyeol fastened His knuckles.

"I'll tell you a good piece of information, "she said while slowly walking away and then pausing by the door, "that day you were taken, it was also Yerim's wedding with your father. Sooyoung, who is now Mrs.Kim, she was jealous and so she bribed Baekhyun's mother and asked her to abduct you and drop you off to an orphanage at a no-man's land. Their intention was for you to die. Sooyoung has connections, so in exchange for the dirty deed, Baekhyun's mother was married into the Byun's family and promised that their status would raise. That promise was their child must marry."

Seulgi turned around. "Mr. Kim was a creep. As Baekhyun grew up he must have fallen in love and became a pedophile. There is a much more, but that is all for your reward." She concluded.

Chanyeol was lowering his neck and rubbing his face hard, "one last question," he lifted his head and stared at his step mother's back view, "is that why you poisoned Baekhyun? Revenge against his mother. Is this why you went to such lengths to mastermind it?"

Silence.

Then the door clicked open and Seulgi stepped half out before answering.

"No. Not me."

.......

Throughout that whole night, Chanyeol did not sleep a wink. He simply could not. His mother had gone beyond and above his calculations. He knew that the truth has all been just a brush of the surface. There must be more.

He was getting a headache. Not entirely from the situation, but of Baekhyun. He was concerned that Baekhyun was going to be in great danger as the matter progressed further. He had thoughts of sending Baekhyun out, maybe his friends could sneak him out of the boarder.

The wedding was only in a few days. Chanyeol was considering making up a story and cancelling it. Although that would not be a wise choice.

Chanyeol dug his hand through his deranged hair. He needed to stay calm. His thoughts strayed to Baekhyun. He did not know whether he should tell him about what his mother had done.

A part of him wanted to bury it in his chest so that Baekhyun would never learn that truth.

Another fell back to the time Baekhyun asked him to be honest with him.

Between the two, Chanyeol was very conflicted.


	26. 26.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of cheating, bbh mad at pcy, fisting, dubcon, small scenes of pcy forcing bbh, love making, angst, explicit mention of gore, blood scenes, trauma 

It was another day. Baekhyun did not sleep well. He has been doing high kicks and practiced shooting in the woods. It made him feel better to know that he was armed. Luhan gifted him a gun. He said that the one Chanyeol gave him was better since a silver bullet was deadly against a wolf. When he was asked where he kept it, Baekhyun only shook his head and said he would keep it for emergency. 

Their mornings were becoming a routine. Baekhyun liked it. He did not know Chanyeol's friends for long, but he could see why Chanyeol considered them as genuine friends. They all looked after one another, despite their indifference and psychotic mind set. They always took good care of him as well. He also did not feel uncomfortable around them. 

During breakfast, Baekhyun found out a lot more about each and everyone one of them. Sehun wanted to join Chanyeol's university, but his parents did not want him to go. So he went to a local. Baekhyun was surprised to find that Sehun went to the same one as him since he has never seen him. Sehun explained that he had to escape from class most of the time and only did tests and assessments when required. 

"Why didn't you attend class?" The omega blinked.

"Omegas." He says while chewing loud. "They kept coming after me." 

Luhan almost snorted. "I don't see why you would want to run from that." Luhan was cutting into Yixing's beef since he was having trouble cutting it.

"Hey, hey," Sehun mumbled with a mouthful and pointed at Luhan with his chopstick, "Lu hyung isn't one to speak." 

"Close your goddamn mouth." Minseok was close to punching Sehun in the face if he kept chewing and spat his saliva everywhere. 

The scene before Baekhyun was very comical. Somehow it made him feel a little bit better. Yixing could not reach for the soy sauce so Baekhyun handed it to him. Out of the four, Yixing seemed to be the quietest one. 

"So Baekhyun, you're studying?" Sehun asked before taking a bite out of his bun. 

The smaller shook his head. "Not anymore." 

"Why not?" Minseok raised his brow. 

Baekhyun dropped his chin and sighed, "My parents didn't like the idea of an omega studying."

"That's not very fair. In the cities it's more different." Luhan said.

"How different?" Baekhyun was curious about life outside this village. 

"It's actually not that much different. More shops, more places, there is more entertainment and more opportunities for omegas." 

"Oh.” 

Baekhyun was keen on seeing it then. The life in the city was always a tale that he heard here and there. Villagers were not allowed to leave without the Park’s consent or approval seal. So he could only hear stories from his father when he talked about trades and business or when he brought him back gifts. Which made Baekhyun wonder, what did they do for a living? 

"Oh." Luhan tugged his lips and his dimple deepened in a pretty smile. "I'm a hitman." 

The response that he earned from the omega was a jaw hanging low. 

Yixing put his hand up while munching innocently. "I'm a doctor." 

There were crumbs by Yixing’s lips so Minseok found a napkin and wiped it off for him. "Me too, but you know that already." 

Sehun then raised his hand high in the air and called out. "I'm a student!" 

The younger was pulled down by Luhan and Minseok. They feel second hand embarrassment by Sehun. Baekhyun chuckled softly at the sight. They were good brothers, Baekhyun thought how nice it was.

There was a knock at the door and they all turned towards the source of sound. 

"I'll get it." Sehun licked his thumb and went to retrieve the door.

Baekhyun continued eating, he hadn't been eating much. 

The guest stepped in. 

The omega stopped his chopstick half way to his lips. 

That woody, musky scent. 

"Hyung?"

............

They all decided to give Baekhyun and Chanyeol peace and alone time. They all remained inside their rooms while the two lovers were in the backyard. Luhan cursed softly for Sehun to stop pushing him as the four of them all tried to watch from the window. Baekhyun had his back turned against Chanyeol. There was only a two meter distance between them, yet they both felt like they were light years apart. 

The wind grazed past their shoulders.

Chanyeol took a step forward. 

The tree leaves rattled. 

Baekhyun felt his back being embraced by strong arms. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

Soft breath was right near his left ear, it was shallow and shaky as it drew in a longing breath. Baekhyun closed his eyes. When they fluttered open again; his heart beat had slowed down. It was not in sync with Chanyeol's. Baekhyunplaced his hand over Chanyeol's forearm and carefully removed it from his waist. The taller man did not fight for his hold, even when Baekhyun had silently wished that he did. Chanyeol took a step back to give Baekhyun space. 

Once more their distance grew further apart. 

The omega averted his head and stared at the kendo sword that sat in front of him. He was practicing with Luhan a while ago since Sehun didn't have fencing swords. 

Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun bent down to pick both of them up. One was thrown towards him, he caught it perfectly and then raised a questioning brow. Baekhyun walked away from his spot and drew their distance wider. They both did not know to do kendo. So it was going to be spontaneous. 

The handle was tight in Chanyeol's grip, he was unsure of what Baekhyun wanted. The omega took the stance of a fencer, all while Chanyeol was frowning. 

The first blow came abruptly. It startled Chanyeol as the wooden sword hit his left shoulder and he was forced to stumble back. He grunted, one of his eyes shut and he grabbed onto the part that was throbbing in pain. 

The next had nearly came for Chanyeol’s hand, the alpha was fast to react and clashed his kendo sword against Baekhyun's. It made a loud smacking sound as the two wooden sticks pushed against one another for dominance. In terms of strength, Chanyeol exceeded. However Baekhyun's high kick came straight for the alpha’s stomach and Chanyeol groaned deeply before retreating back two steps and clutched onto his abdomen. Baekhyun swung his wooden stick with soulless black eyes. 

The alpha straightened his back and unrolled his shoulder before they were at it again. Baekhyun was fierce, ruthless and hard. He did not spare Chanyeol any mercy when the kendo struck Chanyeol’s body. It was Chanyeol who did not have the heart to go down on Baekhyun. 

The aftermath was clear. The kendo sword fell straight out of Chanyeol's hand and a whack against his left face was ensured. His cut from that time when Baekhyun had slapped him with his engagement ring has not healed. There was an added cut to his cheekbones, making it two. Chanyeol’s lips were busted and they bled from the corner. 

The wooden stick pointed straight at Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun was that close to murdering him. It was displayed all over his face. 

Dry lips were licked, Chanyeol tried not to wince from the sting. 

"You went easy," the omega said in a monotone voice and then eyed the kendo sword that was laying pathetically on the ground and kicked it towards Chanyeol, "again." 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol breathed out.

The end of the wooden stick was lined beneath Chanyeol's chin, Baekhyun raised the other’s face.

Chanyeol hesitated, he was not willing to commit to that fight. But the dangerous gleam in Baekhyun's gaze told him that the omega would not stop until he had complied. 

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol recollect his kendo, so he retracted his own and took three steps backwards to draw distance. 

They both found their own stance. 

They stared at one another, the burn was intense and complicated. 

Baekhyun made the first move again. Chanyeol blocked it back with a hard swing and that was how Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was taking their match serious. They jumped at each other and their kendos collided so hard that the two lovers both groaned as they strived to overpower the other. Baekhyun trembled violently in his grip in comparison to Chanyeol's. His teeth sank into his bottom lip, drawing blood. He wanted to kick the living hell out of Chanyeol, but Chanyeol captured his ankle yanks it yard before releasing, it changed their position so that Chanyeol's left arm was head locked around Baekhyun's and his back was pressing into his chest. Chanyeol was too close. His heavy pants, his lips and his woody scent. He shoved his elbow back and it scored right into Chanyeol's ribcage. He heard a curse and a rough shove of his back and they were face to face again.

Baekhyun was trapped against Chanyeol's tall frame. The kendo sword jabbed into the tree, only an inch away from Baekhyun’s left cheek. Chanyeol pressed his face close to Baekhyun's face, he was glaring darkly; It was like they were competing in who would burn the other first. Or maybe more like who will run the other death first. They both could not resist each other. Their toxic feelings, their rage and their uncertainty. It was a love race with no end. 

The one who parted his lips first was Chanyeol, and it was Baekhyun who sought his chance to ravish it. 

Their mouth smacked tight, the alpha's breath hitched. Slender fingers were tangled in black locks as the omega yanked the tall man down to his level. Baekhyun's tongue was shoved in, it breached its way past the lips that were reluctant in granting access. Baekhyun was very possessive. He never once liked to share what was rightfully his. Therefore he did not stop, even when he nipped into that plump tier and Chanyeol stiffened and groaned inwardly. He went on, until Chanyeol could not feel his mouth and it was all swollen and numb. Blood was smeared between both of their lips. They broke by a fraction and Chanyeol could taste the iron on the crown of his tongue. He was panting softly as he tried to regular his breath, his gaze dropped down and his ringed thumb touched his bottom lip. It was moist and very soft. The red stains on his thumb pad was a silent indication that Baekhyun had won their fight. 

The kendo stick dropped and Chanyeol’s chest was shoved back. Baekhyun was walking inside. Chanyeol wiped the blood smear off his mouth and followed soon after. "Baekhyun wait." Chanyeol called for him. The other did not answer. But Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was listening. Baekhyun walked straight into the kitchen and found a can of beer and uncapped two. One for himself and one for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol stared at it. "You don't drink."

"Now I do." Baekhyun shot back. 

It was going to be a long conversation. So Chanyeol did not bother interrogating and proceeded to the counter and nursed the can in his left hand with the Rolex watch on. 

"You would have figured by now I would assume. Rose is gone." Chanyeol said.

"I know." Baekhyun answered.

Chanyeol did not beat around the bushes and went straight to the point. "Do you remember when I once told you that our meeting wasn't a coincidence? Mother told me something about you. As to why you're here being targeted." 

He scrunched his brow and looked at Chanyeol who was taking a slow drag of the bitter alcohol. "What?" 

Chanyeol's eyes reflected no emotions as the cup halted to his busted lip. "Your mother used to be the Park's maid. When I was young, someone abducted me. I lived off the streets for 8 years. The one who took me was in fact your mother." 

The omega was completely still, his pupils blown out of proportion. 

What? 

His mother was the one who abducted Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol continued. "Mother said that your mother did it for the sake of marrying into wealth. That's the reason why you were betrothed to Jongin. Mrs. Kim arranged for this." 

"Wait stop." There was too much information and Baekhyun could not digest it all at once. "You're saying that my mother was the one who took you? And Jongin's mother is the mastermind behind this?" 

"Yes. But the one who instructed your mother to take me. But no. She is not the mastermind behind this current matter. I don't think she can pull this all alone." Chanyeol admitted.

Chanyeol had confirmed Baekhyun’s nightmare. 

He was starting to lose it. 

Baekhyun paced back and forth in the kitchen, his fingers pulling against his scalp as he tried to make sense of the whole thing. 

"Don't over think it. I'm only telling you so you could be prepared." Chanyeol said. 

"How could I not be!?" Baekhyun turned around and slapped both his hands on the counter. "Basically... Everything that you had went through... It’s all... It’s all..." He would never have thought that everything he has was at the cost of Chanyeol living on the streets. 

"I don't care about what I have lost. I only care about what I may lose now. You, Baekhyun. I may just lose you. Or maybe I have already." The man sighed softly and then stood up when he sensed the other become very quiet and tensed after he said that. "Baek. The wedding is very soon. Are you sure you still want to proceed with it? You know you don't have to anymore right?" 

"Shut up." The smaller gritted out. 

The taller was unfazed by that response. "I just want you to know one thing Baekhyun. Whatever you plan right now and want to achieve. Be calm about it. You're too agitated. You're going to make a mistake." 

'Mistake' was a very triggering word for Baekhyun. After many thoughts of why Rose had died and why Chanyeol took him to that festival, he actually knew that Chanyeol did it because he had made too many mistakes in their plan. So Chanyeol was punishing him. He could only come to that one conclusion. Chanyeol wanted him to get the screws in his head drilled in. It hurt him. What Chanyeol had done, yet he was not surprised anymore. Chanyeol had warned him what type of a man he was. Heartless. 

"I have my own ways. Don't interfere." Baekhyun snapped. He did not mean to sound so harsh. But he felt frustrated by everything that he just wanted to break down somewhere and cry. 

"Breathe Baekhyun." Chanyeol could see the omega slowly cracking. There were crystals collecting on his omega’s lashes. Regardless of how they were. Chanyeol was still his alpha and his mentor. He could not approach Baekhyun since he would retreat when he took a step forward. "Why are you moving away from me Baekhyun?" 

The omega was clutching onto the edge of the counter. His eyes were scanning his surroundings. He felt like someone was watching him again. They must be laughing mockingly somewhere while watching his sanity spiral down. His demons were taunting him in his head. 

Failure. Failure. Failure. 

He shook his head violently to eradicate the voices. 

"Baekhyun? Are you okay?" Chanyeol's brows were knitted together. 

All Baekhyun could see was a man morphed into four tiny frames. His world was spinning and he could no longer hold it together anymore. Chanyeol widened his eyes and ran to catch him before he collapsed onto the ground. The last thing that Baekhyun heard was Chanyeol's voice shouting his name.

…………

It was so cold. 

Baekhyun's lashes fluttered open. 

Where was he? 

He looked around the unfamiliar buildings, there was no one at sight. He took a chilling breath of air and then puffed it out in long chains of smoke. It was snowing. He did not remember it being winter? 

Baekhyun heard a fight breaking out in a nearby alley. He turned towards it and tread quickly through the heavy snow. A boy, very young, perhaps not even four collided against the wall, beaten to the brim. There were four other children that appeared a bit older than him. There was a piece of bread in one of their hands. Judging by their worn out clothes and grubby fingers, they were all living off the street. 

"Did you really think that you could beat us? You?" The boy laughed and then walked away with his group. 

Baekhyun wanted to step in. "Hey!" He called out to them, but they could not hear him. They were walking further away. The omega tried to grab onto one of them, but his fingers went straight past their small hands. 

Just when he thought that he had caught one of their attention, they all screamed in horror. Baekhyun thought that he had scared them, but it was not him. It was the glass shard that was pierced straight into the boy's left eye. Blood splattered all over the pure white snow and the childrens scattered away in trepidation. 

The four year old boy did not even stop despite the desperate cries and plea. He ultimately grabbed the older boy's throat and snapped it the opposite direction, killing him on the spot. Baekhyun watched everything unfold before his eyes. He was scandalized and horrified. How could a boy that young commit murder without a second thought? The small boy rose to his feet after picking up the loaf of bread that had some bits of blood soaked into it. He hid it under his shirt like it was the most sacred thing and then turned around. 

Baekhyun took a good look at the boy's face as he limped away from the scene. Those dimples, those round beautiful brown eyes, that mole on the tip of the boy  
‘s nose that Baekhyun had once pointed was an identical beauty mark to his. 

Chanyeol? 

Baekhyun followed after him. The boy could barely stand. He was so frail and so skinny, was that how Chanyeol lived for those past eight years? Fighting for his next breath and survival? He was so young. Baekhyun's eyes welled in tears. He watchedChanyeol collapse in a playground. The boy groaned in pain as he dragged his small body inside a tunnel for shelter. 

The snow was getting heavier and it was becoming colder. Baekhyun wanted to warm him up. He searched frantically for anything. There was nothing. Even if there was, Baekhyun was just a ghost. The boy's shirt was tugged, he took the bread and started to chew slowly. Chanyeol did not care if there was blood on it. He still ate it without a complaint. Even though Baekhyun knew that that was of no use, he still wanted to do it. He crawled under the tunnel and hugged the empty space of where Chanyeol was. He knew that Chanyeol could not feel his warmth or see him, but he still hugged him very tight. Maybe it was just his imagination, or perhaps it was a coincidence. Chanyeol lifted his hand and layered it over his. 

All of a sudden. everything was white.

The snow was gone. 

The playground was gone. 

The boy in his arm was gone. 

There was a bright light hitting his eyes and it blinded him. Baekhyun's eyes pried apart slowly. It was the ceiling. His silver orbs then rolled to the corner, Chanyeol got up from his chair. "Baekhyun? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked. Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol. But he was too dizzy to respond. Yixing had his fingers over his pulse. He looked around the room, it was a bit blurry, but he could make out that everyone was there. "He should be okay. More rest required." Yixing answered and put Baekhyun's hand back under the blanket to keep him warm. 

Chanyeol sensed that Baekhyun wanted to sit up and immediately helped him. "Baekhyun, how are you feeling?" Baekhyun felt like a mess. That was what. Figs of his dream came lashing across his eyes. He has forgiven Chanyeol for what he had done. However he could not help but dive into Chanyeol's chest, his arm secured around the taller's shoulder and squeezed his eyes tight. 

The alpha was dumbfounded. Chanyeol did not know how to react for a second, so he quickly glimpsed at his friends and they all took the message to leave. The man wrapped the small boy in his arms, he could feel Baekhyun pressing closer. 

"You're a liar Chanyeol." Baekhyun’s voice struggled to not break. 

Baekhyun loves Chanyeol so much. Yet each time he loved harder, the more it hurt him. "You promised you would be honest with me. You promised me more than once." 

The response he got from Chanyeol was silence. 

Their embrace was full of longing and regrets. Baekhyun did not think he would ever forget about the betrayal Chanyeol had inflicted on him. So he drew back, Chanyeol did not move or say anything. He did not want him anyways. He had something else that he wanted to say. 

"Your friends have already told me about what you did. Why you did it, I won't ask. Sehun didn't want to tell me, but I forced him to, so please don't be mad at him." It was not hard to guess what Sehun would have said. Chanyeol would have known since he knew Sehun best. So Baekhyun continued, he looked somewhere else. "You've been lying to me this whole time. I've only figured that out now. You never once wanted me to be your mate. You just thought of me as an amusement. We weren't supposed to be mates. You only marked me so that you could get rid of Jongin's. You said you liked me, but I think you were just saying that to mask the fact that I was something new. You weren't the one to initiate for us to become real. I was. You knew Jongin was related to you. Therefore you wouldn't have said no when I said let's be real. You nurtured me, you mentored me, you guided me. Everything you did was to make me your weapon. You wanted me to kill Mr. Kim. That way I can finally be like you. Throughout our whole plan, you never really did anything out of your hands. You are waiting for your mother's next step, as well as waiting for me to be 'ready.' Everything you did Park Chanyeol. You did it to make me even fiercer than you. You once told me that we were alike. This is what you mean, right? Your weakness is also me. You're just jealous about me never taking crucial steps to make Jongin suffer. You think I still love him. That's why you took extreme measures to do this. Your mother is at your throat, you put me out as bait to eliminate two of them. Rose and Jongin's father. Tell me Chanyeol, if I was raped that day. If I hadn't called your name, would you let it happen?" 

"You're wrong Baekhyun. I didn't think that far." 

"Then what did you think of Chanyeol? You never once did a single damn thing. You can't say I'm wrong about making me bait right? You threw me into the flames." 

"I won't lie. You're right about making you fiercer. I wanted you to become strong. You’re right about Jongin. I am irritated by the fact that you kept dragging it out. You're right about the part that I waited so long just so I could nurture you to become the perfect weapon. You're right about me making you bait and expecting you to murder Mr. Kim." 

Their eyes met. 

There was no more resentment or anger. 

Just two lovers that wanted to know what was running through the other's head. 

"And you're also right about me waiting for mother's next step. She is way ahead of us. I won't do anything until it's at the bottom of it." 

"You're going to get yourself killed Chanyeol." The omega remembered that dream vividly. Chanyeol being shot. Chanyeol dropped to the ground and called for him to stay with him. "You shouldn't wait...." 

The taller one dropped his gaze to Baekhyun's hand. The sapphire ring was gone. Baekhyun had taken it off. "You're right about the last one as well. You are my weakness. Byun Baekhyun, you have made me weak since the day we met."

It was what Baekhyun had wanted to hear. Yet he wished that Chanyeol would have denied it. That he wasn't his weakness. That all of it was just a lie, an imaginary monologue that he'd made up from the slaughter of despair and jealousy. 

Chanyeol sighed. "Even if my mother had planned this, I wouldn't have fallen for it so easily. It was you Baekhyun. I couldn't resist you. You're right about me considering you an entertainment. I thought you were interesting. You said my scent reminds you of someone. You were drunk and sad. I thought you were the perfect experiment for the perfume." 

"Stop Chanyeol. I don't want to hear more of it." 

"No Baekhyun. Let me finish." 

The smaller pressed his lips tight. 

"You're may be right with the rest. But you're wrong about the first. I wasn't lying when I said I adored you. At that time when none of this was involved. When it was just the two of us together. I meant every word. I could have pushed you away. I could have had anyone. But I just liked being with you. I liked how innocent you were. I liked how you rambled a lot. I liked you wanting to try for me even when you didn't know how to cook or wasn't good with coffee. I liked the small gifts you left me. I liked knowing that when I came home you were there. I like the way you called my name. We weren't together for that long, but I know that I wasn't lying about it. So you're wrong Baekhyun. And with Mr. Kim...I wouldn't have let it go to that extent. I know I'm an asshole and I know you'll never forgive me. But it wasn't because you called for my name that I had come. I wouldn't have let him take the pleasure in that."

Chanyeol thought that he probably sounded like a hypocrite for saying that. So he did not go on anymore. He held his hand out. The omega stared at it blankly, Chanyeol then said, "Give me back the ring." 

Baekhyun smacked the big hand back. "Fuck off." 

"No. If you aren't going to wear it, give it back to me." Chanyeol was firm.

The omega sent him a murderous glare. "You gave it to me. It's my possession. I could throw it into the sea and it's not your problem." 

"No. It is my concern Baekhyun. I need that ring back if you are planning to throw it away." 

"I don't have it." He stated as a matter of fact. 

The darkness in Chanyeol's eyes clouded in. "Where is it?" 

"Why the hell are you so pressed about a sapphire ring? You're damn rich. You could buy another!" He yelled. He did not know why he was raising his voice. He just felt so mad at Chanyeol. 

"There is no second ring Baekhyun! It's my grandmother's!" 

The words came out as unintelligible stuttering. "W-what grandma!?" 

Chanyeol dropped his head and pinched his nose bridge. "Byun Baekhyun. I swear if you lost that ring I'm going to really go off." 

"You never said you had a grandma." The conversation was diverted off topic. Baekhyun was just trying to fight back the fact that that sapphire ring was something important to Chanyeol. 

"She isn't here anymore. We aren't allowed to speak of her, that's why I never told you." 

"W-well I guess you didn't have to." He mumbled. God. He must sound like an idiot. His face was boiling and he was looking anywhere but at Chanyeol. 

"Tell me the truth Baekhyun. I don't have time for arguments right now. Where is the ring?" 

The truth? Well, the truth was. Baekhyun never lost it. He reluctantly tugged his plain oversized white shirt and pulled the ring that was hooked onto a silver chain. He was worried he would lose it and it hurt when he gripped onto a gun. That was why it was on his neck and not on his finger. 

Chanyeol rubbed his face hard and then stood up. He felt like he just got played by someone younger than him. "I'm going. You rest. I'll come again next time." He walked to the door fast and opened it. 

There were soft curses and all four of the alphas swiftly looked in the opposite direction, pretending that they were not just eavesdropping on the conversation. Chanyeol did not make a comment. He just walked by all of them and left that apartment. "Well he sure is moody today." Luhan chipped in. He then peaked over to see Baekhyun sitting on the bed, his fingers grasping onto the silver chain. "And he looks like he could need a good cup of tea." 

….

Later that day, Luhan made all of them Chinese tea. Yixing had all sorts of dried herbals. Baekhyun learnt that evening that Yixing's practice was different to Minseok's. He utilized Chinese herbs. He was quite proud of it. Baekhyun was glad. 

"So." Luhan sat at the edge of the couch that Minseok was sitting on. "What exactly do you plan to do next little Byun?" 

It was the question that they all wanted to ask. 

Baekhyun's thumb traced his cup. "I need to go out. Can I go out?" 

Sehun frowned. "Now?" 

Baekhyun nodded. "I have some things I need to do." 

Minseok sighed. "We know Baekhyun. But you need to rest. Do you know why you passed out a while ago? It's the side effect of you consuming too much wolf banes in the past. You can't be under too much stress." 

"I'm aware. Junmyeon had warned me before and this isn't the first time. Please. Let me go. You guys can follow. But let me go inside alone." Baekhyun reasoned. He knew that they were afraid to. Chanyeol would be mad. 

"I'll come with you hyung." Sehun volunteered in the end. 

Baekhyun nodded and parted his lips to say something. "I also want to ask you all a question...”   
"You want to know about Chanyeol's grandma right?" Minseok cocked his brow and smirked. Of course he had hit the bull's eye. 

"Yeah... I'm just curious. Why can't they speak of her?” The omega shifted back into his chair. His cup was slowly getting cold. 

"If I'm honest. I've never heard Chanyeol speak about her." Luhan said. 

"Yeah. Me too. Never heard about her." Minseok added in. 

Yixing raised his hand while chewing on potato chips. "Me! I know." Everyone turned to him. 

Yixing quickly finished his chip before speaking, "Chanyeol once mentioned her while he was drunk. He said that in this whole wide world, only his grandma loved him. No one else." 

"And then?" Luhan asked. 

Yixing blinked slowly as he tried to think. "That's about it. Chanyeol said that and then fell asleep." 

Sehun clicked his tongue against his inner cheek, "We need to get Chanyeol hyung drunk. We need more tea." 

"Yeah like we are going to get him drunk and smashed before his wedding." 

Minseok scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Go out with Baekhyun before it gets too dark." 

Sehun put his cup down. "Alright, let's go Baekhyun hyung!" 

Baekhyun would never understand how they maintained such a high energy in such a deadly situation, it would forever be a mystery.

...... 

They were heading towards the location that Baekhyun wanted to go. Sehun followed behind Baekhyun. They had left the house for half an hour and they were getting closer to their unknown destination. 

“Hyung, you know how you asked about Chanyeol hyun’s grandma?” Sehun brought up. 

Baekhyun turned to Sehun. “Do you know something?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Sehun confessed. “I couldn’t say it at that time, not because I don’t trust those guys. It’s just it’s Chanyeol hyung’s family matter. It’s very personal and very much forbidden to be mentioned. I’m only telling hyung this since you’re Chanyeol hyung’s mate.” 

Baekhyun parted his mouth and said nothing. He did not think it was such a serious matter. What could it be for Sehun to seem so nervous? 

“Baek hyung, you see. Chanyeol hyung’s grandmother was known as grand mistress Park. When I was young I remember she lived away from the Park’s mansion. I never knew of her existence as well. It was like she was removed completely from the Park’s history. All I know was that she was a mad woman.” 

“Mad” Baekhyun questioned. 

“I heard my parents say that she turned insane. She was babbling nonsense and always thought that someone was trying to kill her.” 

Baekhyun felt like that was similar to his situation. “Do you know more Sehun?” 

“No, sorry hyung. That’s all I heard. She passed away many years ago.” 

Baekhyun nodded slowly. 

They have arrived at the said destination. Sehun stood in front of the mansion, his eyes wide and full of shock. “Hyung? Why here?” 

Baekhyun sent the other a wistful smile. 

………...

They came back at night. Baekhyun had retrieved his silver gun from his hideout place. He tucked it close by just in case. It was a day before the wedding. It was funny how Baekhyun has not seen the wedding venue yet. He remembered Chanyeol once asked him what kind of wedding he wanted. Baekhyun said he liked the color red. He did not like dull black and white. But he said that he would love to see Chanyeol in a white suit. Baekhyun also stopped thinking about his nightmare with Chanyeol being shot. It was a dream after all. He could not let it affect him from more important matters. 

Another day went by again. He trained for half a day, practicing combat hand on hand with Luhan and then the kicks. His silver gun was used as well. When Luhan asked him where the gun that he gave him went, Baekhyun said that he kept it safe and wanted to get used to the one that Chanyeol gave him first. The bullets didn’t have to be silver for him to fire them since he was only using a normal shot for practice. 

Then later that afternoon, Sehun sent Baekhyun to one of the wedding dressing shops. Inside the store was an old man waiting for him. They gave him a red suit with black vine patterns and a choker attached to a harness. Sehun whistled. Baekhyun looked hot. The bride stared at his own reflection. He didn't think he would wear something that provocative. 

"Isn't this...A bit too much?" Baekhyun admitted he looked attractive. Just that it was too seductive. 

"Hyung chose it. He said it's also for the examination." Sehun explained.

The omega touched his blazer. His chest and collar was exposed and he had this 'come and fuck me' aura that got him shy to step out. Then again, that was exactly what was going to happen. That was decided long ago. Chanyeol would ravish Baekhyun in front of everyone. His heat was over, thankfully and it had been a while since Chanyeol's cock had last been in his womb. He would not say he did not miss it. However, getting pounded tomorrow in front of a crowd was definitely something that he wasn't looking forward to. Obviously, as a perfectionist. 

Chanyeol came to visit that very evening. Baekhyun was in his bed resting while Chanyeol sat near the edge. He reached his hand over and Baekhyun wiggled away. The action made Chanyeol stare at him questionably. 

Chanyeol tried again. 

Baekhyun wiggled again. 

He was definitely doing that on purpose. 

"You know that tomorrow you're going to sit on my cock and make sure that you like it right?" 

The other said nothing and then threw the bed sheet over his head. He was blocking out anything that had to do with Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol Who? Baekhyun did not know. 

"Baekhyun." The alpha warned and yanked the sheet. 

Baekhyun growled and yanked his bed sheet back. 

"Don't play with me now Byun Baekhyun. I gave you the chance to quit and you didn't." 

Baekhyun dragged the covers off his head and schooled his face. "What the hell do you want? And why are you even here today?" 

"The elders aren't fools. I'm here to make sure that we are on the same page." 

"Yes we are. I'm page 4 and you're page 61." 

"Not funny Baekhyun." 

"Then what do you want me to say?" 

"If you continue this, don't make me force it." 

"Oh. Go for it. Show me." 

The man did just that. He stood by the end of the bed and grabbed Baekhyun's ankle and dragged his full body all the way down. Baekhyun grunted until he felt his ass press against the solid crotch. He wasn't scared or worried. It was Chanyeol. Chanyeol had penetrated him too many times. The alpha unbuckled his belt and undid his zip as well. Baekhyun's gaze never left his. They both were glaring at each other. Chanyeol found Baekhyun's panties and drew it down to his left knee. He was rough. He gave no damn in how Baekhyun was feeling.

"Hurry up. I'm getting as old as you." The omega remarked. 

Chanyeol was not one bit impressed by that snarky comment. He drew out his leather belt and forcefully collected both of Baekhyun's wrist. 

"Hey let go!" The omega yelled. 

"You asked for this." Chanyeol grabbed the hem of Baekhyun's shirt and dragged it over Baekhyun’s nose, blinding his eyes and fixated his arms above his head. 

"Fuck you Chanyeol." Baekhyun spat his words. 

Baekhyun could not see the man's face, but he knew that Chanyeol must be smirking. He cried as a smack came onto his left ass cheek. It stung and it made his core shake in a type of thrill that he did not want to succumb to. 

"Spread your legs wider." Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's knee, spreading it so wide that his hipbones ached from it. Baekhyun's hole was glistening in a sheer coat of slick. A sign that he was turned on by this whole ordeal. They rarely did foreplay. It was always raw and direct. 

The omega caught the unfamiliar sound of foil tearing and became alerted. "What are you doing-" 

The condom rolled over the fat head and fitted tight on Chanyeol's shaft. "It's protection." He explained and guided the tip to the entrance and nudged the tight rings. 

Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol's cock was going to enter and so held his breath hard. However, he didn't. It was two fat fingers that dived in his heat, Baekhyun tugged against the belt and the leather cut into his wrist. 

"Don't move too much. Tomorrow I'll be doing this as well." Chanyeol hushed him and crooked his digits against the tender walls, searching for a good spot. 

The omega tried to be still. His knees were buckling and he was biting down his lips. Chanyeol had always been good at what he did. His digits were long and big. 

Out of spite, Baekhyun asked, "You must do this to a lot of your flings and lovers huh?" 

Another fat finger drove in, it came unannounced and Baekhyun's sentence trailed into soft gibberish moans. 

"I have. To a lot. But if you are very persistent about it then why don't you top me? I've never bottomed." Chanyeol shot back.

The rhythm had changed and it was set faster. Drools were trickling from the corner of Baekhyun's mouth and he parted his lips in a silent cry. He had heard what Chanyeol had said. In his haywire mind and restricted movements, he came hard onto both of their chest and convulsed involuntarily. His ass was clenching so tight that it clamped onto the fingers still trapped inside. 

"We aren't finished baby boy. You're going to have to take all these fingers even if you don't want to." Chanyeol whispered deeply. 

The fourth and the thumb was pushing through. Baekhyun's scream ripped through the whole apartment. It was a good thing that no one was home. "It-It hurts!" His ass couldn't accept any more. His rings were tight and secured from his high, the two additional digits would tear him in half. 

"Relax and focus on me." Chanyeol slowed down for a moment for Baekhyun to adjust.

The omega was a panting mess. He gradually relaxed his body, the heavy rise and fall of Baekhyun's chest was then steady intakes of long breaths. All five digits slotted inside perfectly. They were only knuckle deep and he did not stop right there. "C-Chanyeol what are you doing?" It hurt so much. 

“Don't hold your breath or it's going to hurt.” The man instructed and resumed to insert his hand in. 

Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol had forgotten that he had a bloody huge hand and to fit the whole fist into his poor ass was equivalent to committing murder. Half of Chanyeol's knuckle was prying his ass wide open. The rings were stretched to the brim, flushed and pinkish from the abuse. Baekhyun had been crying, screaming for Chanyeol to stop. But the more he shouted strings of curses, the further the devil pushed his fist in. It felt like a heavy ball weighing below his stomach. His abdomen contracted from the odd sensation and he regretted it each time. 

"How do you like that baby? Feels different right?" Baekhyun heard the other chuckling. 

Baekhyun’s face boiled hot from the humiliation and subconsciously clenched on the fist tighter. He hated what he was doing and he hated Chanyeol even more. "Yeah. It's better than your useless dick." What Baekhyun received was a smack to his right ass cheek. The slap vibrated so hard that Baekhyun's inner muscle sucked the man's fist down to his wrist level. His body has always been Chanyeol's whore. It was acting possessive over Chanyeol's hand. As though it did not want anyone to take that iron fist away from his ass. 

Baekhyun balled his hand and gritted his teeth. "Pull it out Park Chanyeol." 

"How could I when you're not letting me?" He proved his point by retracting his knuckle back by a centimeter. 

The result of his action was a wailing boy and splatter of cum splashing out of the omega's shaft. 

"Such a filthy baby." The alpha commented.

Chanyeol dipped his hand down, his body was shifting backwards so he laid flat and licked a fresh cum drop off Baekhyun's little bulging tummy. 

The omega could not take it anymore. He had come twice in less than an hour. His body was shuddering and trembling from the pleasurable force and Chanyeol was still fisting his ass with languid drags. "C-Chanyeol...” Baekhyun whispered in a soft voice. His sassy, fiery demeanor was crumbling by the second of Chanyeol fist fucking him. His ass was breaking and the man did not even care. A warm tear slipped from the corner of Baekhyun's right eye. He wanted more than that. 

"Why is baby crying? Tell me. I'll make it better." He whispered in his devilish voice. 

Baekhyun whipped his head to the side so he did not feel Chanyeol's breath on his lips. Herefused to cower or give in. 

The devil licked straight up from his snowy cheek, collecting the salty tears on his tongue. “Baby needs to be more honest. Isn't that what the baby has been lecturing me this whole time?” 

"You're such an asshole! I hate you!" 

"I know you do. But we need to get this right tomorrow. So suck it up." 

The fist was drawn out as wet slicks gush out of the gaping hole. The bed sheet beneath was soiled. He expected more. He thought that Chanyeol would finally stop being an asshole and penetrate him already. Unfortunately he did not. The belt which bound his wrist was undone and his shirt was carefully pulled back over his stomach. The light above his eyes hurt Baekhyun. He narrowed his eyes to adjust and found that Chanyeol was zipping his trouser and fixing his belt. He stared at everything wide eyed. Were they not practicing? Why did Chanyeol stop? 

"Why... Did you stop?" The question came out from Baekhyun more like his pride was hurt. 

Chanyeol wiped the slick off his hand with tissue papers on the bedpost. "That's enough for today." He said without even looking at Baekhyun. 

"No. Finish what you started," he knew that Chanyeol had wanted to go on. But something made him pause, "you're such a coward Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun’s chin was captured and he was forced to look up at those dark pupils. 

"I gave you the chance to leave Byun Baekhyun. I'm not playing hero or your saint. Whether we fail or pass depends on your performance." Chanyeol then released the omega's chin harshly and found a packet of red pills that Yixing had brought him and threw it at Baekhyun. "If it's too hard for you. Take half a tablet. It will make you forget everything between us. Just don't let the elder's find out. This is against the rules." 

The omega stared blankly at the foil packet thrown in his direction. Chanyeol got his jacket on and was about to turn and leave when a pillow was thrown towards the alpha’s head. Chanyeol froze in his spot. 

Baekhyun had tears streaming down his face as he threw another one at Chanyeol’s head. That second time he missed. Baekhyun was kneeling limp on the edge of the bed as his cries resonated. His heart wrenching scream could be heard through the four walls. “You won’t even fight for me for another second Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol did not turn back to look at him. 

Baekhyun wiped his face roughly as he choked on his snot. “I fuckin hate you… I loved you so much. Why the fuck did you have to hurt me like that Chanyeol? Do you love me or are you just saying that to make your wrongdoing valid? You cheated on me Chanyeol!” 

Baekhyun’s heart tore at the last part. 

That one thing that hurted him the most, Chanyeol used it against him. 

“Why did you have to hurt me the same way that Jongin did? Why Chanyeol!! WHY!” 

Baekhyun was wheezing. He felt like the world had abandoned him again. There was no one in this world that loved him. Everyone was trying to deceive or hurt him. He gave up. He did not want anything anymore. He just wanted to find a hole and die there. He did not want to hold any hope that maybe one day things would be better. He only wanted to disappear. Never did he want to live like that again. 

“Go...Go Chanyeol.” Baekhyun curled into his lap and cried harder. 

The door slammed shortly after. It was only Baekhyun, who emptied his sorrow into his palms. 

The second Chanyeol walked out of the room, his friends were all waiting outside.

"Hyung?" Sehun cocked his head.

Sehun was dragged away from the group and pulled to the side. Chanyeol found his wallet and took out every single note he had in his wallet and stuffed it into Sehun's hand. The younger immediately understood what Chanyeol was trying to do and whispered fiercely, 

"Hyung no!" And tried to push it back into Chanyeol's hand. 

"No Hun. Take it. Just… If he wants anything, whether he wants to go out or do something. Use these. I feel apologetic for troubling you so much already.”

“It’s okay hyung. I’m serious…” Sehun trailed off. 

“Take it please.” Chanyeol insisted. 

Sehun was reluctant to accept it. He did not mind spending money on Baekhyun since he was Chanyeol's mate and they were friends. But knowing how Chanyeol was, he probably wanted Sehun to take those. He took it in after Chanyeol pushed it against him one more time. Sehun thought Chanyeol was planning to leave, but he turned towards Baekhyun’s room and disappeared behind the door. 

Baekhyun hid under his blanket, he was trying to shelf himself away from all the bad karma in this world. The sight broke Chanyeol’s heart, but he did what he had to do in order to make Baekhyun strong. 

Chanyeol walked closer to the bed and slowly pulled the blanket that covered the vulnerable boy who had his arms wrapped around his shoulder and his face buried in his knee. Chanyeol knew he was cruel. He should have been more cruel by ignoring Baekhyun so that he could fend for himself when he was not. However, he could not go on anymore. 

He took Baekhyun into his warm embrace, Baekhyun was evidently startled and shot his head up to stare at him with teary eyes. Chanyeol dipped down to press his lips against Baekhyun’s, his large hand came to cup his omega’s cheek. Baekhyun’s pupils trembled, he was scared with what Chanyeol was doing, but he was more scared with what Chanyeol made him feel. 

…….

That night was cold, but Chanyeol warmed Baekhyun with his body. Baekhyun closed his eyes and dragged his blunt nails across Chanyeol’s broad back, his legs were raised high in the air, they were also tense as his mate plowed his cock fast. Baekhyun could only wrap his legs around Chanyeol’s frame, as though it would be enough to make Chanyeol stay, when he knew it would never. 

Lithe kisses were planted on the omega’s neck. Baekhyun threw his head back and moaned softly, his stomach contracted and it felt sticky from his mess. Chanyeol came inside raw, he filled Baekhyun’s infertile womb full of his potent alpha seeds and then collapsed on top of his mate panting. 

Baekhyun was too tired to keep his eyes open. He closed them shortly after, his dream was ready to claim him. Just as he was about to drift into another past, he thought he heard Chanyeol apologize to him. But that must have been his imagination.


	27. 27.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek wedding, infidelity, vows, angst, jongin, murder, gun, plot twist..... 
> 
> Remember this scene. It's important.

His big day had come. Byun Baekhyun was finally going to be married. He was going to marry Chanyeol. He was going to be Park Baekhyun. He had been nervous since morning. They were at the venue inside one of the dressing rooms. Baekhyun did not need to look inside to know that it was massive. The maids were all helping Baekhyun style his hair. He had an undercut and his black hair was combed back casually, leaving a few loose locks to overhang his left eye. His makeup was done smokey and seductive. His harness and suit complimented his look. He did not look as bad as he had thought. A little innocent and a little seductive. 

He smoothen his clammy hands over his blazer. ‘Breathe Baekhyun. Breathe.’ It was his wedding that day. He was supposed to be happy. So why was he not? He had the silver gun hooked inside his trouser in case of an emergency. He did not know who might come out and ruin his wedding day. 

His door was then knocked. The maids were still adjusting Baekhyun’s designer suit. The bride turned his head towards the door and found all four of Chanyeol’s friends coming in. Luhan whistled. "Go get your man." Sehun handed Baekhyun a rose bouquet and winked. "Hyung wanted me to give you this.” It is a bouquet full of red roses and sapphire stones on the petals, Baekhyun does not know how the florist crafted it, but he was amazed. Even for a fake wedding that was just for show, Chanyeol had put a lot of thoughts into it. "Your parents and everyone is all waiting outside. Have you prepared your vow?" Minseok asked. "Actually... I don't have one." Baekhyun confessed. "What??" They all exclaimed in union and stared at him as though he had grown a second head. Sehun checked his watch. "He's going to have to make it up. But before that, we still need to change. Hyung, I suggest you write it now. You have two hours left." Baekhyun nodded at him. "I'll think of something on the spot...” 

They turned away to get changed in the other room. But before Sehun had left, he turned around to Baekhyun and flashed him a look of concern. "Baekhyun hyung. No matter what Chanyeol has done. Please, don't make an insincere vow. When you come out and see... You'll know why." Baekhyun felt a sense of guilt creep into his heart. Sehun was right. Baekhyun did not know how much effort Chanyeol had put into their wedding.

.......

There was exactly two hours. The bride had to wait in his waiting room. While the groom was outside, standing nearby a water fountain. They have always said that the groom is always the most nervous one. That was the exact case for Chanyeol. His hair was styled so it was parted in a comma style; his suit was plain white, which was what Baekhyun had wanted—Him to wear white. 

A figure approached him. Chanyeol elevated his chin and stared at the blue sky with his kohl lined eyes. "You seem bothered on your wedding." The soft mellow voice asked. The male stepped closer to the groom so that they were standing next to each other. It was a very good day that day. The weather was not too hot or cold. It was spring so all the flowers were in bloom. One could not have asked for a better day to be wedded. 

"Chanyeol." Yixing called out to him. "What are you thinking about? Can you tell me?" 

The groom was silent for a long while, before he started to speak. "If I had known that Baekhyun's mother was involved in this, then maybe I wouldn't have touched Baekhyun." 

"Are you regretting now?" 

"Yes, but no. I just wanted to do things my way. Not be dictated by others. I was too greedy, I wanted him to be mine, so I marked him even when he said no. I told him we'll start a family, he ended up becoming a target. I don't know how I can make him not suffer. I push him back, he comes back to me. After that I don't want to let him go anymore." He let out a sigh and then averted his head to the other man. "Kasper and Rose are both dead. I killed them with my own two hands." 

"If you want to call off the wedding. You should do it now." Yixing suggested. 

"No. I won't," Chanyeol looked ahead as he said so, "If I let Baekhyun go now, I don't think I can go on from here. If he isn't here, I don't know if I can make it through this." 

"What if he lets you go?" Yixing reversed the question.

"What if the one who wants to leave is him?" 

"Baekhyun won't let me go. If he did, he would have done so by now. I know he loves me, but he isn't aware that his love for me is his weakness to his enemies. I may be greedy and selfish. But I have to do what I have to do as his alpha to make him survive this." Chanyeol explained.

Yixing patted Chanyeol's arm. "Have faith. Especially in Baekhyun. We all can tell he loves you. Even when you did all of that with Rose. He actually really loves you. Don't overthink it. Sometimes love can be a strength too." 

"Yixing," Chanyeol called out softly, "do you know why I called you guys here? It wasn't just for the wedding or for help. I actually felt like this time I may be overpowered. If I can't make it, I need to send Baekhyun far from here." 

"We understand Chanyeol. But you need to know that you have us too? We are your friends. We won't let you down. That's why we all came rushing here the moment you wrote that letter to us." 

"I appreciate you all. You're the only ones that I could count on even if the world ends." He chuckled. 

The two alphas were in a better headspace after that encouragement. 

"Chanyeol, even if you don't say it, we know that you're scared. You're scared of Baekhyun ending up like Kasper and Rose. They died because they loved you. That's why you're trying to toughen Baekhyun. But Chanyeol, Baekhyun is not Kasper or Rose. You need to remember that." 

It was a very gentle reminder by Yixing. Baekhyun was not like Kasper or Rose. He was much stronger and much more stubborn. It was also that kind reminder that set the turmoil inside Chanyeol's heart to rest. He should not think so deep into it. It was his big day. 

"So don't overthink it okay? If anything happens, we would step out and help you. So put your heart at ease and marry Baekhyun. Worst out worse we just bring more lunch for Minseok." Yixing added.

They both crack up as they said that. Zhang Yixing was the quietest one out of all of them, but he was the most sincere one. Whenever Chanyeol spoke to Yixing, he felt like he was healing. There was comfort in the way he spoke. He honestly could not ask for better friends. That was why he never thought of himself as a sad boy with a bad past. 

The two men stood outside for a bit before going in. Chanyeol felt a lot more light weight and he was thankful. 

........ 

There was one hour left before the wedding ceremony. Baekhyun has not written anything. He sucked with writing and he was stupid for not writing one. He had been so occupied by everything happening around that he had forgotten something so crucial. He could not think of anything then anyways. He knew that his parents would be there soon, which was great. He needed to ask them a few things. Therefore he was not surprised by the door knock. His mother was the one to come in. Even better. Just the one he needed. 

"Baekhyunie. You look..." She scanned over his appearance, the distaste in her face was evident. She did not like how provocative her son was dressed, "good...” 

"Chanyeol picked it." Baekhyun said. 

The expression in his mother's face shifted into discomfort before a pretentious smile masked over it. "Is that so? Your alpha has a very unique taste."

Baekhyun raised his brow. "Mother, why don't you look good? Do you want to sit?" 

"No I'm good. I just wanted to congratulate you. Your father is very proud of you." She said.

Baekhyun knew that she was lying. He never knew how despicable his mother was until that day. 

"What about you mother? Are you proud of me?" 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Hm. I don't know. Is it because you did something that you shouldn't do?" 

There was a long pregnant pause. 

Baekhyun stared at his mother's face intensively. There was a flash of fear and darkness crossing her beautiful face, "Jongin’s mother has told me something very interesting." Baekhyun told her. That was a lie. He just wanted to cause chaos between the two women. “26 years ago, you stole a little boy from his crib and sold him off to the streets. That boy was found 8 years later and returned to what was rightfully his. 18 years later, here he is. Marrying your son." 

Baekhyun whipped his head to the side—The sheer force of the slap was so loud it echoed. Dammit. Just when the makeup artist had concealed all his bruises, another was added. He slowly straightened his head before looking straight and defiantly at his own mother.

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that? You have no idea how much I've sacrificed for this family!" 

Baekhyun's right cheek stung. But nothing would be more than her words.

For him? For his father? So she went ahead and ruined Chanyeol's? 

"You never did this for me. You and father only cared about yourselves. You wanted wealth, didn't you? Tell me mother, does father know too?" 

Judging by her watering glances, he did not. Baekhyun did not think of his father in any way. If he did then perhaps his father would never have agreed to the engagement. Everything was between Jongin’s mother and her. 

"Mother, I want to tell you another thing that Jongin’s mother had told me." There came more bullshit. He sure would like to see what Jongin’s mother and his own mother would do after that. 

"What is it?" She snapped. She might seem angry, but Baekhyun knew that she was scared. 

"She told me that you were a fool. She promised that your son and hers would marry. That way our family status would be equivalent to the Kim's. She had only fulfilled one promise and that was for you to marry into the Byun. But she lied on the second. She never wanted me to marry her son. She didn't even stop her son from marrying Kyungsoo. They didn't even try. They gave us dirt when we were invited to the wedding. She did all of that just to get you by and you fell for it mother." 

It was undeniable. What did Baekhyun say wrong? He was sure that Mrs. Kim thought that way. She had deceived his mother into believing that the Byun's would be equivalent to them. No, never. It was Baekhyun, who was marrying Chanyeol that made their status equivalent. 

His mother was about to go off, when the door knocked. 

A maid came in and bowed her head. "Mr. Byun. The planner said the wedding is on standby in 30 minutes. Please come down." 

"Got it." Baekhyun answered. 

He then walked past his mother.

He did not want to hear her excuse.

........... 

It was absolute chaos behind the scene. The makeup artist was shocked to find Baekhyun's face red on one cheek. It was a good thing that concealers and foundation existed. His skin was immaculate and flawless in no time. "Mr. Byun." The planner tapped his shoulder and guided him forth. "When the door opens, please walk alongside your father." Ah right. There was him. His father was the happiest of all. Seeing how big his grin was, it felt like he was the one marrying Chanyeol and not him. He felt disgust, but his hand still slipped around his father's forearm. 

He took a deep breath and the wide door opened. A surge of light greeted him. However it was not that, which had made him gasp. Roses. So many of them. They rain above his head, floating in the air like hopeful dreams. His feet, they tread so gently along a flowery path. The smiling guests, they were all dressed formally in matching white and black. There were melting wax candles and more roses, there were even white baby breathes to signify eternal love. The wedding ceremony was breathtaking. However, nothing would hold Baekhyun's breath more than Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was standing on the other side, his lips pulled back and he elicited a sincere smile the moment Baekhyun came closer. It was like they were never fought in the first place. Baekhyun tightened on the bouquet and felt tears prick his eyes. 

They both stopped. 

Chanyeol held his hand out and his father gave his son’s hand to him. That was like the first time when Chanyeol came to visit him in the basement. That day after he was marked, when his parents had thrown him there as punishment. Chanyeol came on the last day to ask for his hand in marriage.

'Barge with me through hell's gate.'

Baekhyun has understood that barging through hell with Chanyeol was nothing but a date. 

They stood side by side. It was only at that time, Baekhyun felt like they were on the same starting point. The world and their enemies are against their back. The priest was going on about love and commitment. How one should nurture the other and not overshadow. Baekhyun had figured that everything that Chanyeol has done was for them. He wanted to make Baekhyun stronger. Make him more like him. That way he would not be hurt. 

Then the priest talked about trust and communication. That was exactly what Baekhyun wanted and what Chanyeol failed to do. He had promised him. Baekhyun did not hate Chanyeol. If he did then he would not be standing there. 

He felt Chanyeol's hand squeeze his. Baekhyun turned to glimpse at Chanyeol's side profile. Could Baekhyun forgive Chanyeol? They both faced each other then. Chanyeol was holding onto his hand before he said his vows. 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol's voice was gentle and soft, "two years ago when we had met. We started off as friends that bickered and teased one another. I still remember the way your face would go red whenever I made a remark at your comment. Or how you said I was a jerk to you." 

The crowd chuckled and Chanyeol was thinking back to it with a small smile. 

"Maybe I had fallen in love since the beginning. I liked the way you said my name. I liked knowing that you were there when I came back. I liked your warm embraces and soft lips. I liked how you have a habit of biting your fingers when you're in thought. I liked the way you try for me; trying your best to keep up with my steps. I liked how you cooked that 'lunch’ for me.”

Baekhyun's face went cherry red. He was hoping Chanyeol would not mention that 'lunch' since it was black and over burnt. Not to mention that Chanyeol ate it and was food poisoned the same day. 

"I like the way you were always eager to listen to my stories. I'm not the best story teller, but I liked fooling with you," Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun’s nose fondly, "I liked how you never gave up. Whenever I say one thing, you either follow or stubbornly say the other. I can never truly predict what you plan to do. There's no one that is more compatible to me than you Baekhyun." 

Chanyeol said Baekhyun’s name with so much sincerity that Baekhyun had to stop breathing so he would not miss out what he said. 

"There are a lot of things that never really crossed my mind. Things that you idealize and hope for, I've never thought of them myself." 

What Chanyeol was referring to were pups. Baekhyun wanted a family with Chanyeol. Chanyeol was never one to dream about those things, it was only because Baekhyun that he started to consider it. 

"But because you wanted them, I wanted to give them to you. What you want in this life, I want to be the one that gives it. Everything that others can't give. I want to be the one to bring them all to you." 

Baekhyun pressed his lips tight. He looked down at his feet and tried his best to hold in his tears. He did not want to look like a fool in front of the whole village. His hand was squeezed reassuringly by the alpha. 

"Baekhyun, I have flaws. In fact, I think you flatter me most of the time. I can be hard headed and very stubborn. I may not even be what you desire, and you won't really hear me say these kinds of words. But for you, I feel like I can learn to be a better version. For you and for us. I want to give you that picture, the one you've once described to me. Can we learn from here? Can we take this as the first step?”

The omega chewed his lips harder and did not answer. The priest was telling him that it was his turn. Oh great. He did not even have a vow so he was going to have to blabber. "C-Chanyeol." He stuttered out, earning a few chuckles in the crowd. God, he felt like his heart was about to combust. 

"We met when I was 18..Almost turning 19. I have known you for nearly a year. We have been friends for the longest time. We were friends for the longest time. You were always busy and we rarely met. But at that time, you were the only one that I could lean against. I know we only got close a few months back… But never in my life would I have imagined to meet or fall in love with Park Chanyeol. I mean—You're Park Chanyeol!" He blurted out. 

Chanyeol broke into a fond smile. Luhan slapped Minseok's lap as the crowd laughed. Minseok hissed and then pushed the laughing man off his side. 

"I-I just never... would have thought that we would become this close. I don't regret it. Not even a second. I like being with you Chanyeol. I don't think I'll ever find someone who makes me feel the same way you do." 

Baekhyun’s eyes pained for a split second. How could he say it so that Chanyeol understood? 

"I don't think... I can ever love someone as much as I love you. Park Chanyeol. It was you who made me who I am today. When everything had hit rock bottom... And no one was there for me...You were the only one who stayed by my side. You would listen to me cry, listen to me be a fool of myself. When I had no one to lean against, it was your shoulder that I had leaned against. When the days became too hard, it was you who told me stories to make me feel better. Park Chanyeol. How can you say that you're bad when you're the only person in this world that treats me well?" 

Trickle of tears ran down Baekhyun’s cheek. Chanyeol's thumb reached over to brush it off gently, he smiled at him, the groom's eyes glossing.

"If it wasn't for you Chanyeol.... I wouldn't have made it out of that dark corner." 

If Baekhyun had never met Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun would not be standing there. If it was not for Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun would never understand that while everyone is cruel, you only have yourself and your loved one. Otherwise, he would not have made it through. 

"That's why no matter where you wanted to go, where you wanted to be, I want to follow you. Even if you turn your back against the world, I would betray the world with you. Because Chanyeol... A world without you is far more painful than knowing that I may just never leave the dark. I've wondered countless times, do I want this? Can I take this? Yes Chanyeol I can. I can take it because you have done it. Everything you do Chanyeol. I know that... You're actually trying for us. You're trying to make it so that I would be happier. You're trying to protect me from the worst by taking the matters into your own hands instead of mine." 

Jongin’s father was a test. Chanyeol did not have to stop it. Worst would have come, but Chanyeol stepped out. If Baekhyun had tried harder, he probably could have killed Mr. Kim. But because his moral was still intact, he did not kill him in the end. He only called for Chanyeol because he was still weak. It was Chanyeol who had to dirty his hands. Not once, but twice. Chanyeol was not slow with his plans, he was just waiting for the right time. Chanyeol had protected him. Yet hurt him too. 

"Chanyeol... You're everything that I would never dare to dream about. You’re the kind of alpha that I would never have thought I would be good enough for. So I don't think my life is so tragic anymore. Because I have you. I think... That's more than enough. So answering your previous question. Let's take one step at a time. Baby steps. Let me protect you too Chanyeol. I'll be your light in the dark and complex." 

Baekhyun was done with his vows. The priest announced. "You may now exchange your ring." Baekhyun's face was red and hot. What ring? Oh god. He had no ring. What was wrong with him?! Sweat was profusely wetting around his collar. Stupid Baekhyun. How could he forget something so important? 

Chanyeol cleared his throat gently and then pointed his chin to the ring bearer. The alpha was trying his best to not grin, but was failing miserably. Baekhyun flustered and grabbed the golden band in his little fingers. He felt so bad for not preparing a ring. He remembered telling himself many months ago to do it. Chanyeol must have known that Baekhyun would have forgotten, that was why he went ahead and brought a ring bearer. Baekhyun sighed internally, then slipped the gold band carefully on Chanyeol's finger. 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispered, "wrong hand." 

Chanyeol’s step mother rolled her eyes, while Chanyeol’s father chuckled with the laughing crowd. Baekhyun never wanted to die more than then. He slipped the ring off quickly and blindly shoved it onto Chanyeol's other finger. Baekhyun blamed it on the lack of rehearsal. Baekhyun had no idea what the procedure was. 

It was Chanyeol's turn. He found Baekhyun's pretty hands and ran his large thumb over the knuckle. "Do you remember when I said you have pretty fingers and it was a shame that there was no ring?" Baekhyun swallowed dry and nodded. He did. It was the time when Chanyeol had slipped his grandmother's ring on his finger. The very start of them pretending to be lovers. 

The groom collected the ring from the cushion. That one was a simple gold plated rose ring with diamonds on the side. It was a complete match with the bride’s sapphire. Chanyeol’s eyes were intense as they never left Baekhyun's, even as the ring went on and the omega's heart was pounding. Chanyeol's lips tugged into a boyish smirk. "Now, it’s real this time. Everything from today onwards, is all real Baekhyun." 

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest finalized. 

Baekhyun had frozen. His mind and heart had all stopped when Chanyeol said that they were real. They were no longer the fake lovers or pretending to be mates. They were no longer pretending to be something that they were not in other people’s eyes. Right then, as Chanyeol lowered his neck and initiated the first move. They were just Park Chanyeol and Park Baekhyun. As their lips slowly touched, they were lawfully husbands. 

There were clapping and cheering in the background. But all were muted in Baekhyun's ears. All he could see and feel was his husband. It was a slow motion film: He saw how Chanyeol's long lashes fluttered close and then felt his plumb lips brush gently against his lips to deepen the kiss. He felt the strong grip pulling him closer. He could smell the woody scent of expensive cologne. He felt Chanyeol. He could sense everything. He has never felt more close to him than that very moment. 

The warmth on his lips carefully broke away. Baekhyun had long forgotten how to breathe. Chanyeol extended his left hand, waiting for Baekhyun to accept it. He stared at it, lost for a second. Then put his small hand into the larger one. It was a firm squeeze, their rings glistened together. 

"Congratulations!" Chanyeol's friends all clapped their hands while walking forward. Sehun smacked Baekhyun's back lightly. "That was an amazing vow hyung." The omega choked, Chanyeol swatted Sehun's hand away from his mate. "Oww!"Sehun yelled. "You can't touch Baekhyun so casually now Sehun. His husband is scary." Luhan teased and sent a wink to Baekhyun. "Yeah. Sad we didn't throw a bachelor party." Minseok remarked. "There's a bar at the reception." Chanyeol pointed with his chin. He just wanted to get rid of them. "Alright, let's go." Yixing extended his arm wide and pushed all three of his friends towards the reception. 

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun looked to the side and saw Jongin’s mother make her way to them. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun an assuring hand squeeze. "Congratulations." She said. She had a smile that barely touched her eyes, it was insincere, she was bitter that Byun's were of equivalent status to Kim’s after the wedding. "Thank you Mrs. Kim. It was nice of you to come. Please enjoy yourself today." Chanyeol was gesturing her towards the reception, not even allowing her the chance to talk back. Jongin’s mother fixed her posture. "Very well." She said and followed the crowd to the other room. 

Baekhyun covered his mouth to mask his amused chuckle. He could not believe Chanyeol had just done that. The alpha peered down and smiled at his omega fondly. Their fingers untwined, Chanyeol found Baekhyun's hip and pulled him close by the side. "Can't be bothered to deal with her." Their wedding was an important day. Chanyeol did not want to ruin it with others. "Where are we going?" Baekhyun asked. They were walking in the opposite direction. "The elders." Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun's head. 

They were approaching them. Baekhyun instantly stuck to Chanyeol. The elders were intimidating. He did not like the way they stared at him. As though they wanted to devour him whole like fresh meat. They both bowed their head respectfully at the older alphas. The moment they raised their head, they were not given any slacks. "Your examination is today. We hope to see your performance soon." One of them said. It still disgusted Baekhyun how he had to get his ass pounded just to prove to the elder's that he was the best mate for Chanyeol. 

"Yes. We understand." Chanyeol and Baekhyun answered in union. 

"Very well. The results would be announced after today. This is your only chance to turn the points." The other elder explained. The newlyweds kept quiet. "We shall leave you to it." The oldest one said with finality and started to all make their way towards the reception hall.

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun, the omega's expression was conflicted, "don't overthink it," he told him. 

"How far are the scores?" The omega asked. 

Chanyeol lifted his chin artfully and sighed through nose. "It's bad. The elders gave Jongin more points since they wanted Kim's land." 

A frown appeared between Baekhyun's eyes. “What?” 

"Let's not think about it for now. Mother won't be pleased if I don't become the head leader. Who knows what's up her sleeve. For now, let's not think about it." Chanyeol tried. 

Baekhyun nodded slowly. "I've confronted my mother about what she did to you." 

Chanyeol was a bit surprised by that news. He arched his brow questioning. "Really? What did she say?" 

"Well. She slapped me and then said she did it for us. I lied to her and said Jongin’s mother told me what she did 26 years ago." 

"Remind me why I'm not surprised," Chanyeol's knuckle slightly pinched Baekhyun's nose, earning him a soft whine from his omega, "are you trying to cause war between two women, little monster?" 

Chanyeol let go shortly after. Baekhyun rubbed his poor nose and huffed his cheek. "Yes. Judging by Jongin mother’s reaction, my mother hasn't said anything yet. So we won't know until later."

Chanyeol's arm slung across Baekhyun's shoulder, they gradually walked towards the reception as well. "Everyone is here but Jongin and Kyungsoo. Even that cousin you hate so much is here."

"Which cousin? I hate them all?" Baekhyun scoffed. 

Chanyeol smirked smugly. "The one who asked me for a coffee date at Kyungsoo's and Jongin's wedding." 

Baekhyun elbowed Chanyeol in the chest, making the alpha choke on his air. "Shut up you flirt or I'll divorce you after this." 

The alpha rubbed the sore part and winced. "So violent. Will you end up killing me after some more time?" 

"Maybe. If I do, it's going to be in the most disgraceful manner." The omega crossed his arm over his half exposed suit. 

Chanyeol hummed. "Enlighten me pup." 

"Tell you later. 2 O' Clock. Enemies coming." Baekhyun muttered.

Chanyeol straightened his head and found his parents and Junmyeon were coming close.

The first to greet them was his father. "Chanyeol. Congratulations." He gave his son a nod. 

Chanyeol returned it. "Thank you." 

The next person was Seulgi. "Darling," Chanyeol’s step mother came forth to embrace her son, "congratulations." She then turned to Baekhyun and did the same. 

The omega was obviously startled and creeped out. He would never expect to be hugged by Chanyeol's mother. Then again, Chanyeol's father was there. She must be doing it for show. They pulled away from one another and Baekhyun saw Junmyeon nodding at him. 

"Welcome to the family Baekhyun. You're officially a Park." His father in law said. 

The man had a polite smile on his lips, but his hungry gaze spoke otherwise. 

Baekhyun felt sick just by standing there. 

"Thank you father in law." The omega bowed his head. 

"We won't disturb the newlyweds. Come darling." Seulgi said in her pitchy voice. 

She hugged her husband's arm and guided him far away. Junmyeon followed right after. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared a brief eye contact in between. 

"Today sure is different. Everyone is actually backing off." Baekhyun remarked. He could see Kyungsoo's parents there. But Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found. As he had expected, he was not coming. 

"Do you want him to come?" Chanyeol asked Baekhyun.

"Yes. Why shouldn't he? I went to his wedding." Baekhyun answered. 

"What about Jongin then?" Chanyeol was just curious. 

"Yes," Baekhyun answered truthfully, "but I know Jongin will come." 

"How are you so sure?" Chanyeol stared at him.

Baekhyun's lips pressed tight. "I just do." He responded. Baekhyun then looked behind to distract himself and found that some guests had already started to waltz on the dance floor. Chanyeol followed his line of gaze and captured Baekhyun's wrist. The omega found himself dragged by the alpha and they arrived on the dance floor. "Wait—I can't dance, remember?" Baekhyun tried to reason. Their fronts pressed together, Chanyeol had his left hand on Baekhyun's waist. "Like I taught you before. Just go with the music." He grinned. 

The orchestra had slowed down and it was playing a mellower tune. It was good for slow dances. The lights dimmed out. Baekhyun rested his head against Chanyeol's shoulder, his arm secured around the alpha's waist. They had not exactly made up. Baekhyun was still mad at Chanyeol for what he did. Although he was not that mad. He wanted to punish Chanyeol a little. 

"This is the last time I'm having sex with you. We won't do it for another month." Baekhyun warned. His tone was threatening.

"Hmm, trying to blue ball me?" Chanyeol smirked. 

"This is for cheating on my back. I'll have my revenge." Baekhyun groggily groaned. 

"Okay love. Anything you want." Chanyeol was grinning against Baekhyun’s neck. 

It was hard to stay mad at Chanyeol for long. He always had that magic that made you go soft inside. 

"You’re not wearing the perfume I gave you?" The groom asked. 

Baekhyun hummed, “No point using it today. You can't even smell it that well anyways. What's the point of seducing you?" Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol go tense. It did not take a genius to figure out that his friends had told Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sighed inwardly. "They are loud mouths." 

"Your friends are great. I like them a lot." 

"Of course you would. They run their mouths faster than a bullet." 

Baekhyun peered over Chanyeol's shoulder. He could see the four of them in the far corner drinking. "They are all so good looking too. Is this a magnet thing? Good looking ones attract other good lookings?" 

In response to Baekhyun's question, Chanyeol yanked him even closer so that their nose almost touched. "Hey. Don't say that in front of your husband. I'm the only one you should be looking at." 

"Ah. I'm blind today. I forgot my glasses." Baekhyun closed his eyes and shook his head, pretending he could not see anything.

Chanyeol immediately dipped his neck down to capture those lips. It stopped Baekhyun from shaking his head, which was exactly what he planned for. Chanyeol breathed a patch of hot air against Baekhyun's lips. The omega jolted slightly in his spot, clearing his throat bashfully. 

"Oh. You felt that right? Glad you haven't lost all your senses." Chanyeol licked his lips. He pulled back and elicited a victorious smirk. 

"Jerk...” Baekhyun mumbled. His face was red.

They naturally pulled back from each other and walked off the dance floor. 

"Hey Chanyeol." The omega called out to Chanyeol. 

"Hmm?" Chanyeol looked over his shoulder. 

Baekhyun felt unease."I just want to clarify something. With Jongin and Kyungsoo. Let me deal with them. I have my own thoughts so please don't do anything." Baekhyun heard Chanyeol hum. 

"I don't have any thoughts with them. You can do anything you want." Chanyeol finally said. 

Their fingers found each other and laced through again, Chanyeol was the one to initiate it. Baekhyun gave his husband's fingers a light squeeze. "Chanyeol...” He muttered in a soft voice. Before the alpha could say anything, loud screams broke through. They all turned towards Jongin who was standing two meters away from the newlyweds. His face was twisted and dried with tears. Baekhyun has never seen Jongin stare at someone with so much resentment in his life. 

The gun was drawn and Jongin fired directly at Chanyeol without a further second. 

The bullet tore through the hall, it echoed loud and clear. 

White suit was slowly seeping red, like a rose blooming in Baekhyun's dream. 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol who was equally as horrified as him. 

Their eyes were wide, lips parted to say something that would never come. 

It was suddenly all quiet. 

Baekhyun slowly looked down at his stomach. 

Blood was gushing out, staining Chanyeol's white suit and pooling beneath his feet. He had blocked the bullet for Chanyeol. "B-Baekhyun...” Chanyeol tried to call out to his mate as shock and horror over washed him. There was blood everywhere. All over his hands and all over Baekhyun's stomach. Luhan kicked Jongin to the ground while Sehun, Yixing and Minseok pinned him down.Baekhyun's parents rushed to the scene and even Chanyeol’s parents were horrified as well. The only one who did not have much of a response was Jongin’s mother. Jongin resisted, growling as he struggled to push the four alpha's off him.

Chanyeol had blanked out. Baekhyun was shot before his eyes. He held onto Baekhyun's elbow, trying to keep him still, but Baekhyun had no more stamina left and collapsed right into Chanyeol's arm. They both sank to the ground as a cough of blood spat out of Baekhyun's mouth. "Channie...” It was barely a whisper from Baekhyun. The alpha's fingers were shaking as he cupped Baekhyun's face and tried to register what had just happened. "Baby... Don't... S-Stay with me. Please." He pleaded to the omega who could barely open his eyes. 

Junmyeon came rushing towards them and cursed out loud. He took off his blazer and quickly pressed it over Baekhyun's stomach to hold it in. "Get the stretcher quick!" He shouted. The venue staff ran to get medical aid. 

Baekhyun’s consciousness was going in and out. Chanyeol was nothing but an opaque figure. He could not hear anything anymore. Not the shouting of guests or even Chanyeol calling for his name. He wanted to sleep... His eyes were getting heavy.... However, before he did so. He wanted to tell Chanyeol something. 

He weakly extended his left hand and touched the face of the man who held his whole world and heart. "Channie...” He said with one final breath. Chanyeol was looking at him with fear in his eyes that he has never seen. Baekhyun finally lets go. “I...I’m… So...rry..." 

Baekhyun’s fingers slipped off Chanyeol's left cheekbones, leaving behind a trail of blood prints. Chanyeol watched in heartache as Baekhyun's eyes rolled back and his arm dropped limp to the ground. "Baek... hyun?" The alpha was searching frantically for something. He gathered both of Baekhyun's hands and held it close to his lips, kissing it with his trembling lips as though that would revive him. "B-Baekhyun please.” Chanyeol’s voice was cracking and his expression broke. 

The stretcher came and Junmyeon had to physically push Chanyeol back so that they could send Baekhyun to the nearest hospital. That small lovely hand that Chanyeol had once said was beautiful and would fit well in his hand had become too cold. Chanyeol was forced to let Baekhyun go. 

They took Baekhyun away. It was just Chanyeol on his knees, tears rolling down his face as he walked through his head and tried to think where it started to go wrong? His attention turned to his only answer. Kim Jongin. Chanyeol pushed himself to his feet and marched his way to Jongin. 

Junmyeon looked behind his shoulder and widened his eyes in horror. 

"CHANYEOL NO!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and prison, mention of rape, torture, murder, angst, pcy crying, infidelity 
> 
> make sure you listen to Baekhyun's love again or this story won't set the right mood.

Baekhyun had been inside the emergency room for more than twenty four hours. Chanyeol's suit was soaked in his own and Jongin’s blood. If it was not for Junmyeon and Luhan who was holding him back by the shoulder, he might have killed Jongin right there. They had sent Jongin to prison. Chanyeol did not understand what the security was doing at that time. He made sure that all the guests had a full check before coming in. 

Minseok was inside the emergency room helping Junmyeon with the surgery. Luhan, Yixing and Sehun are waiting with Chanyeol. It had been a long and agonizing wait. The emergency sign outside the room was still red. Sehun slowly approached Chanyeol. The man was slouching on the ground, his face buried deep in his palm. He remembered seeing Chanyeol like that once. It was when he had sent Kasper to the emergency room. His ex-lover had never come out again. "Hyung... You haven't eaten yet. I'll get something for you to eat." Sehun said. Chanyeol remained unresponsive. Sehun turned to Luhan and Yixing and sent them a silent message for them to look after Chanyeol while he went and buy them food. 

Another five hours had gone by, it was already the next day. The lights on the sign went off. Luhan tapped Chanyeol's shoulder and the alpha was quick to stand onto his feet. The door swung wide and Minseok and Junmyeon emerged from inside. Sweat had soaked through their scrubs after a long hour of hard work. Minseok was the first one to remove his surgical mask. "We got him. Don't worry." He said. They all let out a collective sigh of relief. "But don't be too happy yet. We need to monitor him for another three days. He hasn't left the danger zone." Junmyeon added in after removing his mask as well. Luhan and Yixing glanced towards Chanyeol, they were deeply concerned. 

The nurses had transported Baekhyun into one of the intensive care rooms. Chanyeol could only see him through the big glass and nothing more. There were so many wires attached to Baekhyun's body. He was surviving on an oxygen mask and life support. They told Chanyeol to prepare. If Baekhyun did not make it through those three days then he might never open his eyes again. Chanyeol never moved from the spot. His eyes were only trained on Baekhyun's pale, marble face. Luhan patted Chanyeol’s shoulder. "He will make it through Chan... Go rest. You haven't slept." How could he? When his mate was lying there battling between the brinks of life and death? They knew that Chanyeol was not going to listen, so they did not force it onto him. 

Yixing left the scene momentarily and crossed paths with Junmyeon in the corridor. The Chinese male sent the doctor a dimpled smile. Junmyeon nodded his head and walked rpast him. Their shoulders had barely brushed, but something told Yixing that there was more to Junmyeon's character than just the 'Park's Doctor.' However another thing has also occurred to him. It had been more than five hours. Why was Sehun not back? 

……………

Sehun was at prison. The dungeons were cold and wet. All prisoners were chained to the wall by cuffs. By the time Sehun had reached down stairs, Jongin was beaten and whipped; not a single inch of his skin was free from the slashes. Sehun called for one of the guards. "I'm here on behalf of the Park's. Where exactly are the suspects belonging?" The guard guided him to another door. There it was, all of Jongin's clothes and belongings were piled in a silver tray. The problem with that small village was that the policing system was highly corrupted and unassuring, he came to the evidence so easily. 

Sehun was left alone with everything. The young carefully went through Jongin’]s clothes, searching for something. He found the gun that Jongin had used. Sehun put on his rubber glove before picking it up to inspect it. RX03LH. It was specifically carved in. A name initial. Sehun knew who that gun belonged to. Sehun pressed his lips tight as he contemplated on whether he should tamper with the evidence. 

His mind immediately went to the night when Baekhyun had wanted to go out and Sehun was accompanying him. 

'Sehun. You adore Chanyeol. So you would understand him more than me. The things he did behind my back, you aren't telling me because you know I may just leave him for good right?' 

"Baekhyun Hyung... It's just. Chanyeol is-' 

'Hun. I know,' Baekhyun dropped his gaze wistfully, 'I always wondered why he couldn't trust me. Then I realized, it was because I'm not capable enough for him to be trusted. Therefore, I have to do this. Whether our relationship breaks or not. This is the only way.'

Sehun pinched his nose bridge and groaned. Baekhyun's last words were still surfing in his head. 

'So Sehun, can you switch the guns around?'

Screw it. He was there already anyways. He did not have time to think any further. Sehun switched the real gun with a decoy. It was the exact same model. The only difference was that there was no engraving of Luhan's initials. 

Sehun walked up the stairs, Luhan’s gun pressed into his waist. He checked the time on his watch and clicked his tongue against cheek. He had been out for too long. He needed to run back to the hospital and bring his friend's lunch before suspicion was raised. 

...... 

The first day passed without much complications. Chanyeol wanted to stay. But the hospital would not let him, so he was forced home. He changed his clothes and took a long shower. His wet fist collided against the wall and his teeth gritted. What did he miss? Something wasn't adding up. Jongin was naive and weak. What had caused him to pull the trigger? Baekhyun’s last words haunted him.

'I just want to clarify something. With Jongin and Kyungsoo. Let me deal with them. I have my own thoughts so please don't do anything.' 

Thoughts? What were Baekhyun’s thoughts? 

He remembered how Baekhyun was staring at the door absentmindedly when he asked if he wanted Jongin to come. 

'But I know Jongin will come.'

Chanyeol could not jump to conclusions that fast. They were childhood friends. Baekhyun would know Jongin best. So maybe he knew Jongin would come regardless of the situation? 

The water was the hottest. Chanyeol’s skin hurt from being beaten by the water cascading at full volume. He was running out of time. He would have to interrogate Jongin first. 

……….

Jongin's left eye was swollen shut. His mouth was bruised and his teeth were bleeding. He had been kneeling in the same position for hours. He had long lost the feeling of his knees and his limb. He could vaguely hear the guards talking. Shortly after, the cell gate creaked open, then it closed with a bang. The sound of leather shoes clanking against the ground got closer to him. His visitor crouched down to his level. No words were exchanged. Jongin tried to pry open his other eye. It was hard. He was too dizzy. All he saw was an opaque image of a man in black. He closed his eyes quickly to recover and groaned in discomfort. 

The other man slowly stood straight, he stared at the prisoner for a moment. It came very fast. The kick. It was against Jongin's left jaw and it had almost knocked him out completely. The metal chain clattered and that was all that was keeping Jongin from collapsing onto the ground. His chin was grabbed by a hard fist and he growled at his abuser. Jongin then received another punch to his face. He could not feel his mouth anymore. The taste of iron and rage dripped past his fleshy bruised lips. He could hear his own breathing, it was uneven. 

"I've never seen someone more pathetic than you." His abuser spat and then fastened his grip around Jongin’s throat. The air was coiled tight, Jongin could not breathe. "Who was it?” Chanyeol asked. Jongin shook his head and spat blood onto his half-brother’s face. That rebellious act earned him a knee in the stomach. Jongin choked out his air first before coughing out a fit of blood. Chanyeol yanked his brother's hair and tugged him upright. "Don't make me ask again, Kim Jongin. Who. Was. It?" He gritted each word out. 

Jongin broke into a chuckle. Chanyeol had never seen him like that before. The tanned male was not scared of him. "Why didn't you consider that much when you murdered my father?" The prisoner asked? Chanyeol released Jongin roughly. 

The two brothers were engaged in a glaring competition. 

Chanyeol found a cigarette from the back of his pocket and trapped the cancer stick between his lips. Jongin watched how the cigarette lit up. A trail of smoke dragged out of Chanyeol's mouth. It was silent. Only the sound of water dripping from a malfunctioned tap that the guards would occasionally use to splash water on him if he fell asleep was heard. The cigarette tip burned. It was like Jongin's life; counted by the second of his Chanyeol's wrath. 

"Baekhyun is close to dying because of you." Chanyeol said. That somehow did the magic. There was a flash of guilt reflected in Jongin’s honey orbs. Chanyeol was close to confirming one thing as his eyes narrowed and he took another drag of his cigarette and then lowered his head and blew it directly onto the Jongin’s face. The smoke hurt Jongin's eyes so he shut them. 

Chanyeol tapped his cancer stick, making the ashes tumble down and land straight onto Jongin's hand. The tanned man groaned. "Do you want to know what your family has done to Baekhyun?" Chanyeol smirked humorlessly. Of course Jongin was clueless. So Chanyeol told him. "Your father raped him." That was a half lie. Jongin’s father did not get to put his filthy dick in Baekhyun. However, Chanyeol wanted to test something. 

Jongin's left eye was too swollen, but Chanyeol could tell that shock and horror had ridden over him. So whoever asked Jongin to kill him must not have told him. He was starting to rule suspects out. "You were trying to kill me. You, who is weak minded. I can't imagine you to even kill a bird. So something had fueled it." Chanyeol pointed out.

Jongin remained quiet. He was still shocked at the revelation of his father. How could his father? No wait. Why didn't Baekhyun tell him?

"Your family doesn't tell you a lot. They treat you like a fool and I'm sure you know this too. You want to know what else there is?" Chanyeol added with a chuckle. Jongin's eyes moved to the side. He swallowed dry. Chanyeol's lips were moving to his left shoulder, his voice was deep and devilish. "You know why they set you up with Baekhyun? Your father wanted to ravish Baekhyun behind your back. Who knows? Maybe Kyungsoo has been touched. Maybe that child isn't yours. Did it ever occur to you?" The chain rattled violently along with Jongin's heavy growls. 

"He's mine now. What you failed to do, what you failed to give him. I will give it to him. I'm his alpha now. I can sense that you still hold onto him. But you had your chance Kim Jongin. You've lost it yourself." Chanyeol said with finality. 

Jongin wanted to say something. But something was stopping him. The cigarette was finished and Chanyeol dropped it onto the back of Jongin's grubby hand and smothered the ashes out by stepping right over. The tanned male cried out in pain as the leather shoe crooked the cigarette harder into his flesh. "You really don't like talking do you? That's alright. I'll say it instead." Chanyeol removed his shoe and threw a kick towards Jongin's chest. The force was so strong that Jongin's back collided against the walls and his lung felt like it was going to erupt.

Jongin was not given the time to breathe, he broke out a wheeze as Chanyeol's shoe rested firmly against his chest, the heels pushed into Jongin’s ribcage. "Pathetic. I refuse to acknowledge you as my brother. You're so weak. You could be doing much more, but you chose to cower. Baekhyun's life was miserable because of you. He loved you and yet you went to whore with his cousin." Chanyeol spat. 

Chanyeol found a knife in the back of his pocket and pulled the rings apart so that the blade flicked out, "he cried over you for months. Not only that," the sharp tip pressed cold against Jongin's jaw as a trickle of sweat rolled down, "you didn't apologize. Not even once." The pocket knife moved to those bruised lips. Jongin resisted hard, he feared what Chanyeol would do next. Chanyeol grabbed Jongin chin forcefully to keep him in place, the blade slid down his half-brother’s tongue. 

Trepidation filled Jongin's blood and he turned completely still. 

"Kim Jongin. Are you listening to me? You weren't, right?" Chanyeol growled. It moved east, the blade was resting comfortably in the cushions of Jongin's inner cheek. Jongin could not speak. Chanyeol was deliberately making it hard for him. 

So Chanyeol repeated himself. "We are brothers." He let it sink first before continuing. "Your weak mind shares half of my blood." 

There was widening of eyes, Chanyeol saw fear in Jongin's eyes instead of shock. Which meant that someone must have told him already. "I won't repeat again. Who told you to kill me?" CHanyeol asked again. He retracted the knife by a fraction for Jongin to speak. 

"It was...mother..."Jongin confessed. 

"Who else?" Chanyeol interrogated. 

"T-That Doctor... The one with brunette hair and glasses.." Kai described. 

Chanyeol crooked a questioning brow. A Doctor with glasses? "You mean, Junmyeon?" 

“Yes…” Jongin nodded weakly. 

That was all Chanyeol needed to know.

He walked away from the cell. No tongue sliced or anything. He would deal with Jongin later. He had more than enough time to do that. But Junmyeon, he would require more.

..............

What could Junmyeon’s motive be? Chanyeol could not think of one. The latter rarely spoke and there were too many factors that could contribute to Junmyeon's ultimate motive. Or maybe Jongin was lying? He searched through the evidence. Clothes and a guns, nothing more. He turned towards the guard and asked one of them. "Who has been here?" The man spoke up, "Mr. Park. The elders, Mrs Park and Mr. Oh Sehun had both came.” Chanyeol could imagine his step mother. But Sehun? 

Chanyeol visited Sehun that afternoon. Sehun was playing a pool game with Yixing. Minseok and Luhan were out. Chanyeol picked one of the pool sticks and joined in the second round. "Oh Chan. You're playing?" Yixing asked and then moved aside. Chanyeol polished the tip of the pool stick. "Haven't played this in so long. You versus me Sehun." Chanyeol challenged Sehun. Sehun pouted his lips and said, "but hyung is a pro. I don't want to lose." Yixing laughed and patted Sehun on his back. 

The triangle hoop reset the ball. A coin was tossed to decide who will start. "Heads." Chanyeol called. Sehun naturally had tails. The one that the coin lands on was heads. Therefore, Chanyeol started first. The hit knocked the group of balls out. They all scattered away. Chanyeol bent over, his right arm pushed back and his three fingers over the ends of the stick. He moved his back arm to take his aim at the white ball. Two balls collide and number 7 is knocked into the basket. 

The player can continue on until he makes a fowl. 

Chanyeol aligned the tip so that the white ball was targeted at number 4. He pushed his arm back, it went in perfectly. 

Sehun knew how that would go down. Chanyeol will complete the match himself. That’s how good Chanyeol was. Sehun watched how Chanyeol moved to the other side of the table, reallocating himself for a better aim. The younger genuinely had thought that it would be the end of the game. But Chanyeol missed, and he did it purposefully. “Oh. Sehun it’s your turn.” Yixing reminded him. Sehun was a bit startled, but nevertheless, he moved the white ball and then went into his position. He took his first score with a random number. Sadly on the second try he missed. The younger clicked his tongue against his inner cheek. 

It was Chanyeol’s turn again, but the older alpha had other intentions. “I heard you went to prison. What for?” 

“Oh. I just went there wanting to know what more there is to Jongin’s case. Aren’t I becoming the next head alpha after you? I just want to understand things better.” Sehun explained. He had a solid point. 

Chanyeol bent over and knocked another ball into the net. However, Chanyeol knew when Sehun was hiding something. “And what exactly did you find?” He interrogated the younger. 

“Not much… I didn’t talk to Jongin or anything. All I know is that the elders plan to disqualify him. I mean, after that stunt. It is impossible for them to not do so. Everyone saw it happen.” Sehun reasoned.

“I heard.” Chanyeol said. 

Another ball knocked into the basket net. Chanyeol was almost there, but he stopped. “He can’t be the next alpha head. Even if the elders pull some strings, it will be impossible. I don’t trust that his mother had wanted this. Unless I’m missing something.” 

“I mean, she is a crazy woman. What if she did it just to keep all of the wealth to herself? It can’t be not possible, no?” Sehun twisted his lips after he said that. 

It was very possible. But what bothered Chanyeol was that gap in between. Junmyeon? It was too much of a coincidence. 

“Mind me saying Chan...” Yixing spoke out and cleared his throat, “while we were chatting with Baekhyun, he said that he had a dream about you being shot. I don’t know. How does he know all these things? We don’t know what he was thinking about before the wedding.” 

Another solid proof. 

Chanyeol was trying to link everything in his head. Sehun became very quiet the moment Yixing mentioned Baekhyun. So Sehun knows something after all? 

“You win this match Sehun.” 

“What?” The younger blinked. 

Yixing was surprised as well. Chanyeol had always been very competitive. He hated losing. That announcement out of the blue baffled them both. 

“Don’t overthink it. I have to get to work soon. But before that I need to visit Baekhyun.” Chanyeol explained.

“Oh” Sehun parted his mouth. 

“I’ll come again another time. I also brought you guys some snacks.” He pointed to the plastic bag on the table. Yixing’s eyes brightened and he walked over to find two big bags full of snacks that they liked. 

Chanyeol left shortly after and went straight to the hospital. Sehun stood there contemplating whether he had made the wrong choice in helping Baekhyun. 

….

The hospital was owned by Junmyeon’s family. Minseok stayed to help with the permission of the Park’s. Baekhyun never trusted Junmyeon, so having Minseok there will minimize the great grief and conflicts. “Chan. You’re here?” Minseok tucked his hand into his white lab coat and stepped forward. Chanyeol was sitting by the bed where Baekhyun remained unconscious. “Yeah.” Chanyeol answered. He stared at his husband who had so many wires hooked to his chest, “I’m here pup. I’m sorry I’m a bit late.” He added. The only response that he received from Baekhyun was the high pressure of oxygen pumping through his mask and the beeping sound of a heart monitor.

Minseok knew that Chanyeol was suffering inside. They have been friends for many years, Chanyeol was never one to reveal his true emotions and thoughts so easily. He saw how Chanyeol layered his hand over Baekhyun’s small frail ones. The omega had become very cold and pale ever since that incident. His condition has not made many good changes. Everything was still uncertain. The day was very crucial. Hopefully Baekhyun would pass the death gate. Minseok left the two newlyweds alone so that they could spend some time. 

Chanyeol was silent with Baekhyun for a good ten minute, before he started to say something. “Baby. I was going to tell you something after our wedding. But you left in a hurry...” His eyes glossed as he said that. “I didn’t have the chance to tell you. But Yixing and Minseok helped me and found a good remedy to reduce the side effects of wolfsbane. It’s this candy, if you eat it over time, you will be better. They said it’s very effective. We can have pups later on... Someday.” 

The machine pumped once, and then the heart monitor beeped. Baekhyun could not hear him. Chanyeol did not know if Baekhyun ever would. Something in his heart told him that Baekhyun would come back. But another, he was actually very scared that Baekhyun might just give up and leave him without saying goodbye. 

His hand squeezed onto Baekhyun’s tight. Chanyeol was never one to cry a lot. But that did not mean he was the non-emotional type. He was actually very sensitive. He was not as heartless or cold as others describe him as. He just could not show it. Not even to his closest friends. That had always been the way he had lived—Emotionless, cold and cruel. 

Every single time he thought he had found someone he truly adored, they either died or left him. Chanyeol was not the type to wallow in his misery or his sad past because that was the only way for him to cope with the fact that he was the root of the problem. 

Kasper.

If Chanyeol had not bothered him, if maybe he did not ask if he wanted to come back to him, maybe his ex would not have felt pressured and killed himself. Perhaps by then, Kasper would have been married to his omega lover and had children of his own. 

Rose. 

Chanyeol once adored her. She wanted simple things that he could not provide. She wanted his time; Chanyeol had to work, he had obligations. He knew it was his fault that she felt so lonely. So he forgave her again and again, even when she kept on cheating. Even at her very last breath of her holding onto false hope that Chanyeol was coming back to her, he ended her life and misery. 

Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was willing to sacrifice anything for him. Chanyeol understood that. Baekhyun loves him. Baekhyun loves him very much. But Chanyeol could not come to terms that Baekhyun dragged on his plan was not because he had lingering feelings for Jongin. Chanyeol was jealous and pathetic. He did not believe that Baekhyun had moved on from his ex. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun for himself, he wanted Baekhyun to grow out of his first love. That was why he had to take the matters literally into his own hands. 

He was Baekhyun’s alpha. He had to nurture him, even if that meant that he would be hated. Chanyeol had to do what he had to, even if jealousy did not blind him. That was why he lured the stalker to Baekhyun. That was why he stood outside Baekhyun’s apartment, his eyes burning and his fist clenched, his friends wanted to rush in and save his mate from being continuously hit in the head and face. But Chanyeol had to hold back. He had to make Baekhyun grow. He wanted Baekhyun to pick that gun and kill that bastard at that time. That way the rage consuming his soul would diminish and Baekhyun would be strong even if a day came when his alpha was not there. 

However Baekhyun did not do it. Baekhyun struggled, cried and then called for his name. Chanyeol could not do it anymore. Every string in his body had snapped. In a blink of an eye, Chanyeol had already gathered his sword and sliced the blade right down Mr. Kim’s chest. Baekhyun saw him, his pupils were blown wide, surprised and out of proportion. 

Chanyeol was struggling. He had become far too weak because of Baekhyun. The consequence of his weakness was that. That cold hand that was resting in his. They had to take off all the accessories on Baekhyun so that they could operate on him. Minseok had already given Chanyeol the ring box that held both of Baekhyun’s wedding band. 

“Pup, remember how I kept telling you that your beautiful fingers deserve a beautiful ring?” Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s right hand slowly and slipped the sapphire ring first before the gold band. “There’s something else that I didn’t tell you at the wedding,” he swallowed dryly as he felt emotion crawling up to his throat, “that sapphire ring was given to me by my grandma. She said that if I ever find my soul mate then I’ll put a ring on their finger.” 

The rings both glistened under the hospital light, it looked so beautiful, the rings belonged to Baekhyun after all. No one can second to that. 

“I know what you would have said if you were awake. You would say, ‘why Channie? We weren’t anything but friends at that time.’ You would think I’m bluffing.” He croaked out a chuckle and a warm tear glided down his left cheek, glazing his eyes red. He turned away from Baekhyun, even if Baekhyun could not see him cry. “I told you that I didn’t believe in soul mates and I only trust in bonds. I kind of lied when I said that. I just said that so you wouldn’t misunderstand my intentions."

The monitor beeped again in response. 

“Pup, do you know how soul mates work? It’s not that common now. To find your soulmate is a blessing. Some find theirs, others may never will. My grandma once told me that when you find your soulmate your eyes will change into the color that your soulmate has. I never really thought too deep into it, because I’ve never seen mine change even when I was with those that I really adored. So I thought that maybe I didn’t have one.” 

Chanyeol broke into a small wistful smile, the center of his iris faded out and shifted into silver. Just like how Baekhyun’s were. 

“You never asked why my eyes were different. I suppose I was fortunate in a way. If you had known, you might think I just say I adore you because we are soul mates and then divorce me later.” Chanyeol layered his other hand on top of his own so that both his palm could warm Baekhyun up. 

“You’re not Byun Baekhyun anymore. You’re Park Baekhyun. We are no longer what we were. We are married now, mate and husband. Can you believe that?” 

They had come a very long way. From a year of friendship, to months of bonding and a short period of fake dating before they walked down the altar. Some might think that they rushed into marriage. After all, it was meant to just be for show, but Baekhyun wanted it to be real and Chanyeol had no reason to say no. 

They were not very well established in communication or trusts. They only knew that they were willing to die and protect one another. No one could tug Chanyeol’s heart or make him act the way Baekhyun did, and no one could love and nurture Baekhyun the way Chanyeol did. 

“Do you remember pup? What you promised me during our vows? We promised one another that starting from the day we put our rings on. We will learn from our mistakes and take it as our very first step. We will try for each other, learn to grow together. We won’t be pushing and pulling. Baby steps you said. We’re going to learn to trust and love at the same time. We will work together. Isn’t that right?” 

The oxygen pumped. 

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun would have said yes. 

That very day when Chanyeol was determined to keep all the negative and bad out of the way and just make it about himself and Baekhyun. After nights of contemplating, he had decided that a change was necessary. They could do it. Chanyeol just needed to put a bit of trust in Baekhyun and hopefully Baekhyun would learn to do the same. 

The wedding went ahead and they were done with their vows. Chanyeol told Sehun that he wanted his wedding to be his beginning with Baekhyun, the younger supported that. As he had his arm around Baekhyun and the omega told him not to interfere with Jongin and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol had respected that. He decided to put down his jealousy with Jongin and trust that Baekhyun knew what he was doing. 

Everything was going well. However, once a drill went into a plank of wood, the hole remained. They were given the hope of a new start and that new start ended with Baekhyun shedding blood in Chanyeol’s arms. The omega could hardly speak, and when he did, it was to apologize. 

‘I...I’m… So...rry…’

Time was sacred. Their lack of trust was the killer. Chanyeol could not ask for his beginning with Baekhyun to be rewritten. Chanyeol could only ask for God to kindly give him back that thin, bare hope that was ripped from his grasp that day. 

The machine made a sound. Chanyeol leaned his head down, his tears were dried on his face and he felt comforted just by resting his cheek on his omega’s hand. He had to leave soon. His work could not wait for him anymore. He was always tied by so many things, even the important things like Baekhyun, he did not have time to dedicate.

“When you wake up, let’s fulfill our vows.” He brushed his lips against his husband’s slender fingers. “We have a long life ahead of us right? We still have our honeymoon as well. After we sort through everything, I’ll take you somewhere.” Chanyeol lifted his head and moved over to Baekhyun’s lips, planting a tender kiss upon those pale lips and then another on his sunken cheekbones and his button nose. 

“We will make it work this time. So come back to me Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered softly and pressed their forehead together, silently making an oath to himself. Chanyeol made sure that his husband was warm and tucked into his blanket before leaving, he knew how hard it was to be in the cold and he had despised it his whole life. 

The door slid shut. 

Only the familiar sound of air pumping and heart monitor showing the electrical signals of the patient’s heart rhythm beating. 

The frequency stayed the same for a while. 

Beep……….Beep………...Beep……………. 

‘Come back to me Baekhyun.’ 

Beep…..Beep….Beep…. 

‘Come back.’

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Baekhyun’s index twitched.


	29. 29.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gun, revelation of wedding, Baekhyun's dream

It was dark. Baekhyun could not see anything.

A drop of water spilled into a lake.

Baekhyun blinked slowly; he was standing somewhere, it felt wet beneath his bare feet.

'Baby....’

He flicked his head back to find the voice; Nothing was there.

It was a very dark cave.

Baekhyun actually recognized the place, but he could not remember where.

A scene flashed before his eyes fast.

The wedding, the gun, him and.....

'Channie....’

Baekhyun saw himself; he was in Chanyeol's arm. Blood staining both of their wedding suits. Chanyeol's lips trembled and he begged for Baekhyun to stay with him through his eyes. Their start was their end. They could not hold onto that chance. That was decided before Chanyeol came clean to him.

It could not be reversed or stopped.

Baekhyun had to make it right that time.

He would make Chanyeol the next head leader.

He was reminded of the pain. It was sheering and intense, then it became numb and cold. His eyes could barely stay open at that time. His conscious was surrendering to the deep slumber and a tear cascaded down his face.

'Let me protect you too Chanyeol.'

He wanted to cup Chanyeol's handsome face and tell him that it was okay. He was not going to leave him. He was right there. He wanted to press his lips upon those long lashes and say that he loved Chanyeol very much and that he was happy that Chanyeol wanted to work with him on their relationship. He was happy that Chanyeol wanted to give him everything that others could not.

‘Channie...'

He called for Chanyeol one more time.

He wanted to tell Chanyeol so much more, and he definitely would when he woke up. But he could not forget about what Sehun had said. He felt like that memorable day that should have been just theirs was ruined by their schemes. Chanyeol must have wanted it to be a special day for just the two of them. However, Baekhyun was still mad at Chanyeol for hiding all those things from him, especially what he did to Rose. He could have told him right then and there before the bullet was fired. But Baekhyun hesitated. Baekhyun could not tell Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s hands were weak and it took all his will power to lift his hand and touch his husband's face.

‘I'm sorry...'

His vision was of Chanyeol's face slowly morphing white, and then he was gone.

The memories ended right there.

Baekhyun dug his fingers through his hand and searched frantically for something. "Chanyeol..?" He needed to wake up. Chanyeol was waiting for him. He could not die.

'Come back to me.'

He heard that voice again.

Then suddenly everything turned white.

The lake and cave were gone.

The dark was gone.

Baekhyun did not know where to go from there. A hand grabbed onto his elbow and he gasped. An elderly woman was looking at him while smiling. "Baekhyun ah. It's nice to finally meet you."

Baekhyun stared at her dumbfounded.

Was he dead?

Was he seeing ghosts then?

"Sorry... Who are you?" He asked in a very small voice. He did not know what to think.

"That you don't need to know dear. Before we do anything, I need you to stay still.

"Huh?” A heavy pang hit Baekhyun’s chest; Baekhyun clutched on and hunched over. He could not breathe....

Minseok rushed to the room with two other nurses.

Baekhyun's heart monitor had gone flat.

The loud beeping noise was a death bell.

Junmyeon came rushing in right after and Minseok was already on top of Baekhyun, his hand pressed over each other as they continuously did heart compression. “Come on Baekhyun. Don’t leave Chanyeol behind.” He said through grinded teeth. Junmyeon had all the nurse set defibrillator and pressed them together.

“Clear!”

The electric shock charged through Baekhyun’s body.

Baekhyun felt the electric course through his body and screamed. 

The elderly woman stared at the boy convulsing in front of her. Her golden eyes were crinkled as she eyed Baekhyun’s abdominal area and moved her arm back, she took precise aim before she pierced her hand right through Baekhyun’s stomach and yanked the screeching demon out.

The flat screen then made a sound.

A small frequency pulsed weakly across the straight line.

Beep……. Beep… Beep….

Sweat was trickling down Minseok’s forehead, the man climbed down and heaved a sigh of relief. They were so close on losing Baekhyun. If they did, he did not know how to tell Chanyeol that. He glanced at Junmyeon who was equally breaking into sweat. Sometimes he wondered if Junmyeon was doing all that because of his obligations as a doctor, or was he just playing along?

After that electric shock, Baekhyun collapsed onto the ground. The elderly woman quickly killed off the demon before kneeling down to her knees and cradling the boy’s head. “Poor child. You’ve suffered so much.” She said. She found a handkerchief in pocket dress and gently damped the bead of perspiration away from Baekhyun’s forehead.

Baekhyun was shaking. His body could still feel the electric pulse through his veins, he clutched onto the elderly woman while chanting Chanyeol’s name.

Seeing how tormented he was, the elderly woman rubbed her fingers together, making a small ball of light and gently pressed her index against his abdomen. “Don’t worry. You’ll go back to him soon. But now is not the time. You need to see something first.”

Baekhyun did not know what the old lady was talking about. All he knew was that it did not hurt so much anymore. He parted his pale lips and his throat felt too dry, “See... What?” The woman hummed, and for some reason, Baekhyun felt like that was very familiar. He was given a couple of seconds to recover. The moment he did, the old lady was taking him somewhere. “Wait- You didn’t tell me who you are-”

The lady looked over her shoulder and dimple peaked out as she smiled.

“My child, is it important to know who I am? All you need to know is that you’re here for a reason.”

They stopped before a door. Baekhyun was utterly confused as to where that was going. The door pushed open and a surge of light blinded him for a moment, he blocked his face behind his hand as he was pulled in. It was a sunflower field. Baekhyun lowered his arm and scanned his surroundings. 

He knew that place… He had dreamt about it once. The sun that was basking warm on his skin, the smell of grass and sunflowers, and the wind that grazed past his shoulder. Everything felt the exact same. So, from there he should see…

“Yerim is not here yet.”

“What? Why not?”

The older woman was staring at something afar. Baekhyun followed her line of gaze and found a little girl sitting on the port of a small cottage. That little girl was wearing a red dress and her hair was braided. She had a pair of glasses and it appeared that she was reading. A boy stood right behind her, there was a red apple behind his back. She did not notice him at first.

Baekhyun took a few steps closer so that he could see them better; his eyes widened.

He sees… Chanyeol?

“Seulgi, found you.” The little boy said. He stared at the little girl, who peered up at him.

Seulgi’s cheeks were rosy behind her round glasses and unruly hair.

Baekhyun did not need to be a genius to figure it out. So that meant… that was not Chanyeol. But Chanyeol’s father? Mr. Park?

“Yes.” The old woman answered. She was by Baekhyun’s side then. “The three of them were friends. But Yerim came afterwards.”

It was shocking. But it was not entirely surprising for Baekhyun either. Baekhyun had sensed some sort of past that tied the three of them together. Otherwise, what pushed Seulgi to that extreme length?

“So...Basically, Seulgi...She actually loves Chanyeol’s father?” Baekhyun asked.

“I can’t say. That’s up to your judgment. There is more to her.” The old woman said.

Baekhyun saw the old woman walking away and he quickly ran after her.

Every step that she took, the scene around them was breaking apart in layers, of pixilated squares, crumpling to pieces before reconstructing the scene.

The dusty pink sky was replaced by crystal blue. It was a bit cold. The omega wrapped his arms around himself.

The older woman saw it, then she took her warm coat and draped it around Baekhyun’s shoulder. "Oh no please. I'm okay." Baekhyun mumbled.

"It's alright. Wear it." She smiled.

Even the way she talked felt so familiar to Baekhyue a Deja-vu. He could not argue back since the elderly woman walked ahead and Baekhyun had no choice but to chase after. "Where are we now?" Baekhyun tugged the warm coat and took a long warm breath.

A small flake of snow landed on top of his left cheek and melted beneath his temperature. He lifted his head and exhaled a condensed puff of air. It was snowing. He scanned around his surroundings. He could spot the cottage from a far distance. So that must be the town? That village had always been out of date. From what Baekhyun could see, that sure carried onto the next generation.

"Why is it so quiet?" Baekhyun turned his head.

No one; not even a soul.

"It's not that." The elderly woman stood in front, her arm crossed over Baekhyun's, as though she was shielding him from something. "Don't say anything." She whispered.

He did not know what was happening. It was getting too cold. How was it that the coat felt like a thin layer of nothing?

The elderly woman looked back and saw the frost slowly inch its way towards Baekhyun's heel. A flick of flame alighted and her cane slammed right into the ground, just a few centimeters before the cold could get to Baekhyun.

A burst of flame combusted into air, forcing the chills to retreat. The cold temperature had lowered significantly. His coat suddenly felt too warm.

"Sorry. That was just a nuisance." She straightened her back and hummed like nothing had happened. "We're almost there." She informed.

Baekhyun did not understand what she meant by there? "What was that just then?"

"That was the cold. You've seen her before, right? The woman in the wedding dress. " The elderly woman placed her red polished nails over Baekhyun’s broad shoulder, pulling him forward.

The second Baekhyun was reminded of her, he naturally felt a numbing chill run down his spine. “Yes... Isn't she Chanyeol's Mother?" He asked.

"You'll see later." She answered.

They were walking. Suddenly figures appeared one by one into their surroundings. The grey, murky fog cleared out and it was a warm vintage kind of color. It was a ghost town a while ago. Then, it was a bustling street.

"You're going to see a lot of distorted images from here on. These can't be helped unfortunately. We are inside Yerim's dream." She explained with a airy sigh through her nose.

Baekhyun would not have noticed if it was not pointed out. Every single face was all blank. Not even a single facial feature. There were two small children running past his leg. He could hear them giggling eerily.

"Why can't I see their face?" Baekhyun asked as his eyes followed them.

"Yerim has filtered everything out. What you see here, may not be entirely true. However, this is from her point of view." She gave Baekhuyn’s shoulder a squeeze.

As they moved past a sea of slow, motionless strangers, Baekhyun finally met someone who had a face. A beautiful young girl cladded in a white fur coat. She had her arm around a man much older than her. Their outfit stood out, it looked very prestigious. The girl looked a little older than the little girl in the red dress. Her long ebony hair, her dimple smile and her round eyes.

"She is... Yerim. Isn't she?" Baekhyun whispered to himself.

The older woman pointed to the man who stood next to her. That man had a Japan flag tied around his forearm. If Baekhyun did not pay attention, he would not have noticed that the tall man was wearing a Japanese military uniform.

"Who is that? Why does he have the Japanese flag?" Baekhyun turned towards the eldely woman as he asked in confusion.

The woman explained. "That's Yerim's father. Which is Chanyeol's grandfather. Yerim wasn't from here. She came to Korea and this small town because her father had to be here for troop settlement."

The father gave her daughter the pretty perfume bottle that had caught her eyes. Anyone could see that Yerim was indeed pampered.

"Come." The elderly woman held her hand out for Baekhyun to take.

Baekhyun placed his hand in the woman’s hand and they followed after Yerim and her father. The father and daughter were making their way towards the Park's mansion. Yerim and her father both had entered. That little boy and Seulgi were already at the front port playing with one another. The moment Yong saw their guest had entered, he immediately stopped and bowed his head respectfully.

That was when they all first met.

Baekhyun saw the elderly woman, although much younger in Yerim's memory appearing by the door. She welcomed the two in and Baekhyun widened his eyes big. "Wait—Isn't that—" He could not finish his sentence.

"Chanyeol tells me his mate is a very slow, but cute boy. He really wasn't lying." She laughed in a throaty chuckle. 

Baekhyun was too embarrassed to say anything. He covered his mouth and tried to focus on what Chanyeol's grandmother was telling the guests.

"I can't hear anything." Baekhyun tried to lean closer.

Their lips were moving. But Baekhyun heard nothing. The elderly woman did mention that it was based on Yerim's view. So, when that happened was, she not listening? Baekhyun eyed the little boy who he believed was Mr. Park. He had not moved his eyes yet.

Yerim loved Chanyeol's father. Of course, she did. But it was just that, Yerim was not looking at Yong. She was looking at Seulgi first, then Yong.

The scene burned like an old photograph and Baekhyun's breath hitched.

Everything before him was changing very fast.

They were somewhere in the meadows. There was nothing here, just a few high rising rock formations and a sun that was beating harder than ever. Maybe it was summer?

He turned over and saw two teenage girls. They were a lot older than the other ones he saw. One of them was leaning against the rock, two feet above, she was reading a book. That must be Yerim. The other girl was kneeling on the ground, hand picking some daisies and smiling as she collected them into her pocket. Naturally, Baekhyun would believe that was Seulgi. Baekhyun had never seen Mrs. Park smile so innocently. Perhaps, she once had those days too. Without any resentment or scheme at heart.

Seulgi turned behind and lifted her chin artfully. “Yerim. What are you reading?”

Yerim hummed softly, then closed the book quickly and showed Seulgi the cover.

It was a very familiar cover, Baekhyun had seen that cover before.

“Perfume,” she answered, “it’s a story about a town that’s filled with rotten foul scent. The protagonist is a human who went on a murdering spree, searching for women with the most divine scent. He wanted to create a perfume that would make one fall in love at first sight.”

"Is there really such thing?" Seulgi asked. Her lips were parted as a gasp fell from her lips.

"Of course, Seulgi. Have you ever wondered what it is like to fall in love by their scent?" Yerim hopped off the high rising stone.

Seulgi was startled from Yerim’s reckless action. "No-is that still considered love?" Seulgi was watching Yerim circle around her as she stared proudly at her book.

"No. It's considered infatuation. But it can turn into love, that's why it's a poison." Yerim tapped the book against her chest and hummed.

"H-how is that possible Yerim?"

"I don't know Seulgi. But it sounds pretty interesting right? Imagine making someone love you because you have their favorite scent. It sounds so insane."

"Yerim—I know you're obsessed with perfume but please don't go on a killing spree!"

"Hey! I'm not!" Yerim started to chase Seulgi around.

The two girls were giggling.

Baekhyun took a step forward, the image before him became a picture again and burned before he could touch them.

"Why..?" He muttered. Baekhyun slowly retreated his hand and looked over his shoulder. Disbelief was written all over his face. "Is it not a coincidence?" He asked breathlessly.

Chanyeol's grandma looked down first before raising her chin to hum. "Nothing in this world is a coincidence my child."

It was terrifying, how everything fell into place as it unraveled bit by bit. How everything was planned from the very start, perhaps even before Baekhyun was born. He was nothing more but a pawn in that merciless game. He was a victim, as much as Chanyeol was.

"Let's go to the next one. I'll show you what happened after Chanyeol was born." The elderly woman suggested and then found Baekhyun's hand and pulled him to their next destination.

It was surprising to say that Chanyeol's grandmother's hand was still warm, even if she was dead.

"What is on your mind?" She asked.

They were walking through a red door.

On the other side there was nothing but darkness.

"I just want to know more. I want to know what killed Yerim. Who did it? What do they want from me and Chanyeol.”

Their steps were hurried; Baekhyun did not realize that they were power walking through the dark. It was wet beneath his feet. Splashes and drips of water could be heard.

"Baekhyun, you just need to know that none of this was your fault or Chanyeol's. It was the past generation. They caused great grief for the future." The woman assured him.

There were spider lilies growing on the edge. Their red turnip petals extended out, blooming in full blood red and glory.

Something was coming after them.

The cold chill crawled right after their steps.

The blood lilies were icing its way, until it was frosted and incased.

There was a door on the other end. Chanyeol's grandma gripped firmly onto Baekhyun's wrist and practically pushed him across. The omega came crashing through that door and fell onto his knees. He gasped and looked over. The elderly eyes burned wine red. Her left hand moved, sparking flames between all five fingertips and led to one big combustion that collided against the other's force.

Demons were shrilling and screeching from the high fires. The cold retreated back, the door slammed shut and was sealed into wax, before it melted away, disappearing.

"God damn it." The woman cussed. She regulated her breath and turned around to smile politely at Baekhyun. "Pardon that. It seems like you can't stay here for very long. We have to hurry." She offered her hand.

Baekhyun blinked, then accepted it while he muttered his question. "Was that Yerim?"

"Yes. Yerim doesn't want you to invade her dreams. The second thing is, if you catch it, then you won't be able to leave." She explained and pulled the boy to his feet.

They moved through to another realm; it happened between the film transition.

The sky was dark. It was very quiet inside that cottage. Yerim was in the middle of giving birth in her makeshift next. She had transformed to her wolf form. The mid wife was telling her to keep pushing. Chanyeol’s father was not there. Seulgi was holding onto Yerim’s paw and squeezed, "Yerim—you can do it," Seulgi encouraged. Another painful cry from Yerim and then the sound of wailing resonated through the room.

Baekhyun shifted towards Chanyeol's grandma and squeezed her hand in return while watching. His voice was small as he asked. "Why isn't Chanyeol's father there?"

The older woman leaned down to whisper in his ear. "He lied to Yerim and said he was on a business trip. He was actually with his mistress."

"Oh." What an asshole, Baekhyun thought. So that meant Yerim and Chanyeol's father were a couple. His father was cheating while Chanyeol’s mother gave birth.

It was not very long before Chanyeol came out. His fur was all black and he was a little puppy with pink paws and eyes that were still closed. Yerim stared at her son fondly and cradled him against her chest. She licked the stickiness off his face. Chanyeol was very much loved by his mother. Anyone could see it.

Soon, the next day came. It was like a flash of scene when a channel changed on television. Baekhyun found himself in a different room; he had moved through time and space again. That time, It was Yerim and Seulgi in one room, they were talking to one another, Seulgi's expression felt very forced to Baekhyun. Seulgi appeared to be happy, but something told Baekhyun that she was pretending to be.

"Yong isn't here. I don't know where he went." Seulgi smiled wistfully. Yerim dropped her head, as though she had been used to her lover’s excuse for his absence. Yerim slowly raised her chin and a glint of sorrow crossed her glassy eyes. "We have been together for so long, Seulgi. You have always been there when I needed you. Ever since we were little, the three of us were inseparable. You want to hear something very crazy Seulgi?"

Seulgi’s eyes did not give anything away, but Baekhyun could sense it, Seulgi was acting unnatural. "What is it?" She said, her voice was laced by a hint of hesitation. Yerim did not appear to notice that as she continued to explain, "when we were very young. Right before Yong said he wanted to be with me. My eyes were actually laid upon you. I thought you were beautiful. But that just remained as a very wild thought, there was regret in her tone.

Seulgi parted her rosy tiers, stunned.

Yerim shook her head like it was nothing. "We were young. You're my best friend. I can't ask for anyone better than you, Seulgi."

God should have forbidden the pale lighting at the hospital to be white. Baekhyun would have missed it. That very small change of silver lining brewing in the center of Seulgi’s sapphire blue. It was fleeting. So very fleeting. It knew it could not stay. Yerim and Seulgi have missed it by years of wrong decisions. How were they supposed to know? They were far too young to understand that maybe if they had tried. Or perhaps, if Yong did not exist. Yerim would have stayed with Seulgi.

"Her eyes—I think I just saw them change for a second? What was that about?" Baekhyun asked in a disbelief tone.

"Did Chanyeol not tell you?" The grandma raised her brow.

"Tell me what?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s grandma.

"Soul mate mark. Your eyes will match your soulmate’s. In my generation, we didn't see it a lot. We weren't allowed to choose who we want to mate with. Omegas must be with an alpha. No mix matches. However, soulmates existed. When you find your mate, you won’t want to be with anyone else." She explained.

“Are you saying that Yerim and Seulgi are soul mates?" Baekhyun’s jaw was hanging.

"They were." She smiled.

Baekhyun turned back to the scene. It went black and white. Threads of white statistic cut into the picture and then burned through like old film.

Baekhyun blinked; he found themselves in front of the Park’s mansion.

Nothing had changed since then. Except at that time, the mansion belonged to the Kim's. The inside was empty and vacant like it was new. Baekhyun saw how Mr. Park wheeled in his fiancée on a wheel chair. "Do you like it?" He asked. Yerim was wearing a white dress, a similar kind that Baekhyun saw her wear when she first came into that town with her father. "I love it. Is this our new home, Yong?" She examined the interior with sparks in her eyes. Yong leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Yeah." He confirmed.

They look liked the perfect couple there. If it was not for the fact that Chanyeol's father was a repulsive, cheating bastard, Baekhyun would have believed that he was a loving husband.

The wheel chair moved forward; Yerim's lips were pale, they stretched a little as she asked. "Isn't this the Kim's mansion?" Yong stopped the wheelchair and walked in front. "They agreed to sell it to me. It's ours now. Do you like it?" He asked her in a gentle tone. Yerim nodded her head bashfully. Yong bent down to gathered Yerim into his arms and he carefully carried her up the stair case.

Baekhyun was only a step behind Chanyeol’s father as they climbed to the top and he found them heading to a room which would have been Baekhyun’s in the future. He paused in his track as he saw his in laws walk into that room. Baekhyun felt that something was off. He shook his head and walked ahead quickly to catch up.

He saw a painting on the left-hand side of the bedroom wall. That painting was the exact one that he used to have before he removed it. Baekhyun measured the peeping hole to be around his head level, which meant that the peaking lens would be through the eyes of that portrait woman.

The elderly woman watched how Baekhyun went onto his tip toe. He aligned his eyes straight along with the portrait. It was very dark on the other end. He saw nothing for a few seconds. Then a small bit of white started to show. Then it disappeared. Something was blinking. Another blink after, a pair of eyes stared right back at him. Chills were running down Baekhyun’s spine and he moved his head back.

Jongin’s father was behind that wall. He had been been there since the start, which would mean that the person who Yerim thought was stalking her in her diary was Mr Kim? Baekhyun would put that in the back of his mind first. He needed to observe more.

"This ring is so beautiful Yong!" Yerim exclaimed.

Baekhyun looked back, Chanyeol’s parents were sitting at the edge of the bed, he saw the ring on Yerim’s finger, it was the exact same ring as the one Chanyeol had gifted him. The sapphire It glinted under the light; like pearls of mockery, Baekyhun and his husband had been fooled.

"Is this really for me?" Yerim's smile was bright, her pale white complexion and lovely dimples were what made her seem as though she was too pure for that world. "Yes, for you my love. Do you like it?" Yong had a pretentious smile as he placed his hand over Yerim’s knuckle. "I do. I love it. Thank you." She smiled at the sapphire ring.

Lies after lies.

Everyone was lying.

Baekhyun remembered that Chanyeol said that the ring was his grandmother’s. Clearly, that was not the case. The two lovers were embracing one another. As though they were a part of a vintage film. He fastened his fist and tried to not sound too accusing. "Why did you lie to Chanyeol, Grandma Park?"

"I had to. It was Yerim's last request. I will tell you towards the end. We must hurry, or else the frost will chase up. Are you ready? The door is through this wall."

"Yes." Baekhyun answered firmly.

The next door appeared. Baekhyun recollected himself and walked in first. It was dark once more. There was a whole room full of spider lilies. His wet shoes dragged through the water, only that time, by instinct, his footsteps were hasty.

"Are you scared my child?" She was behind him.

Baekhyun's eyes were glazed. "I miss my husband."

Baekhyun could not die. He had to go back alive.

"I know." She found his hand and warmed his cold ones. "He is lucky to have you. The other two couldn't make it, unfortunately."

“Have they ever come here to see you, grandma? I mean after death.”

"No. They didn't. They went to the afterlife right away. You see, you're not dead my dear. You're just close to death. That is why you are here."

The other door was a arm length away. He pulled the door and then looked at Chanyeol's mother straight in the eye while saying, "I won't die. If I die, then Chanyeol would be sad. Even if I have to kill my way to hell. I must go back to him."

‘Such daring words.’ She thought. Her grandson has elected a very devoted mate. "There is two more doors. We can't go any further since Yerim has sealed a lot of her memories away. Any questions we can fill it later."

"Okay, grandma."

Baekhyun had a lot to ask anyways.

...........

It had been more than three days. Baekhyun did not regain his conscious. Chanyeol came to the hospital whenever he could, his patience was on a thin wired line. The elders had decided that Kim Jongin would be prosecuted. There were no words from Mrs. Kim. Minseok told him not to worry, but Chanyeol was reverting back to his old manners and became aggressive.

Jongin fell back vigorously and coughed a fit of blood. It hurt his lungs to even breathe. He had been tortured for days.

Chanyeol's leather shoe slotted right under his half-brother’s jaw, choking the air out of the half dead man. "You little fuck. Baekhyun is dying. You're still not telling me."

The prisoner wheezed a gasp of oxygen in response.

Darkness receded over Chanyeol’s vision, "who. Is. It?" Each word was emphasized. Chanyeol was no longer playing the reserved character. He had enough.

"I-I told you." Jongin croaked his sentence in syllabus.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN LIE TO ME KIM JONGIN." Chanyeol retracted his leg and a gun was withdrawn from his pocket. He aimed it straight at Jongin's head. One shot could end the man's life. "Where is Do Kyungsoo? Why did he leave?"

A flash of pain glazed over Jongin's eyes.

Chanyeol could conclude that it was relevant to Kyungsoo.

The gun cocked in. The sound of bullet reallocating into position was heard. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun told him not to kill Jongin. Chanyeol might have to break that promise. "I don't believe that you want to die so willingly. You have a husband and child waiting for you."

"No...” Jongin cut the other off. As he mentioned his mate, the honey color in his orbs were turning blood red. "Kyungsoo and I broke up. He has secretly left this town long ago."

Chanyeol lowered the gun right after that.

A second later, the fire went off and the chain clattered as a shrilling cry echoed through that dimly lit cell. Jongin's thigh bled as the bullet seared deep in his flesh.

"So that's why your gut is so fat. Then answer me. The man with the glass is called Junmyeon. How long have you known him and how is he involved?" Chanyeol interrogated in a tight voice.

Jongin did not want to answer and pressed his mouth tight.

Chanyeol grabbed Jongin’s face in a solid grip. "I didn't cut your tongue last time because I needed you to talk." His thumb pried Jongin’s thick lips apart and inserted the gun head straight in. The taste of gun powder and deceit was all in Jongin's mouth. "But you really don't like talking huh? Alright. Don't say anything from now on. I'll find out bit by bit and I'll come and kill you and your whole pathetic family."

Jongin widened his eyes. The trigger was pulled against his left inner cheek. A silent cry and a hole punched out of his face. There was shearing smoke from the fire of bullet.

Chanyeol spared him a dark, cold glance. "Hate me? You really shouldn't. Your mother was the reason of me living off the streets for 8 years. Can you imagine that Kim Jongin?" His answer was the other's whimpering cry and dripping of red droplets on the filthy ground.

"Of course, you don't. You've always had everything spoon fed to you. But you know what the biggest difference between you and me is?" There was a small piece of black rubber that was blown right off of Jongin's face; his skin, Chanyeol tramped right over it. "I shed blood to survive so far."

For the past twenty six years. Chanyeol never once halted his steps. His hand had always been that dirty. There was no other choice.

"What was meant to be mine was taken from my hands. What was supposed to belong to me was given to you instead. I had to fight for it all while you didn't have to do anything!"

It was unraveling. Everything that Chanyeol had buried dead in his chest were being resurfaced.

"If," Chanyeol took a long inhale and pointed accusingly at Jongin who had his head hung low. "If something happens to Baekhyun," He felt a bit choked and his eyelashes became moist at the thought of Baekhyun never waking up again, "I will skin you alive and then feed you to a beast. I will also find your pretty little lover and make him watch."

Jongin wanted to swallow, but he could npy. His shoulder trembled at the threat and he clenched on the cuffs.

An object dropped like nuclear bomb.

It startled Jongin for a second and he jolted.

The cell door cracked, then slammed hard, signaling that Chanyeol was gone.

Jongin stared at the gun in front of his knees. All the bullets were emptied from the shell. That gun was the exact same model as he had used. The one that Baekhyun gave. His eyes became too warm as he remembered the way the bullet pierced through his ex-mate’s stomach and he laid there in a pool of his own blood.

......

'When you go inside the venue, find Chanyeol.' The gun was heavy in Jongin’s hand.

Jongin had his mother in one ear and Baekhyun on other.

They both requested him to do the same thing.

'And when you find Chanyeol, shoot him.’ Baekhyun had said.


	30. 30.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mention of trauma, forced prostitution, murder, stabbing, death. 

"Hyung, rest. We can look after Baekhyun from here... You haven't slept in days." Sehun did not dare to touch Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol had been there half the day, guarding over Baekhyun and holding his hand.

"It feels too cold here." Chanyeol mumbled.

Sehun scanned around the room and found the air con turned on. "I'll ask the nurse to turn it off."

Luhan came forth and sat next to Chanyeol while Yixing was standing at the back. The beeping of heart monitor was ringing like a death bell next to Chanyeol's ears. He stared at the blanket that had slide down his husband's stomach.

'It's so cold....'

Chanyeol’s own voice, a much younger version, his plea resonated in his head.

He dragged the blanket back over Baekhyun's shoulder and tucked him fully in. He did not want the cold to get to Baekhyun. Not the way that he had once suffered.

He sat there for another hour. There could be only one visitor who could stay overnight. So naturally it was Chanyeol. There were so many questions that Chanyeol wanted to ask Baekhyun. He has not confronted his mother or Junmyeon yet. He did not have enough evidence. Another wrong move and it could cost everything. He only could pray that Baekhyun would come back to him. He needed him. He kissed his omega's left cheek, they had sunken in and grown pale cold.

Chanyeol never forgot to warm his mate's face between his palms. "Baekhyun, do you hate me?"

The gas pumped.

The alpha broke into a wistful smile and removed his hand from Baekhyun's face, so that he could gather Baekhyun's frail hand and warm them as well. "It's okay if you do. I understand why you would be." He squeezed Baekhyun's fingers, hoping that it would bring his husband strength to fight through their battle.

Drip, drip.

Pump.

Drip, drip.

The sound of IV dripping and oxygen coursing through the tube was the sole thing that kept Chanyeol awake. He became thirsty after some time. He had been warming Baekhyun's hand and face throughout the night. The chair scratched back against the floor and Chanyeol stood straight. As Chanyeol was in the middle of putting Baekhyun's hand back under the warm sheet, the sapphire ring on Baekhyun's fourth finger slowly slipped off.

It dropped; breaking the secrets to light.

Chanyeol kneeled down to collect the ring. It was strange for it to fall off when Baekhyun’s other engagement ring did not fall off. His head dipped beneath the bed frame. The sapphire stone had shattered into pieces. He groaned inward; his mood instantly became infuriated by how his grandmaster's relic had been destroyed. He found every piece and cupped it as he climbed onto his feet.

There was something foreign on his fingers, Chanyeol stared at the white, dusty powder and frowned. Something was wrong. Chanyeol examined the white powder that was trapped within the sapphire stone. It was a very small amount; very unnoticeable.

Chanyeol tried to add it all together. Baekhyun once told him that he had seen his mother and his birth mother in his dreams. Baekhyun’s nightmare continued on, even after Mr. Kim was murdered. Was Chanyeol a believer of ghost? Definitely not, but there were no other explanations as to how Baekhyun saw all of those things in a dream.

Secondly, Chanyeol’s grandmother had secretly given him that ring when he was a young adult, barely of legal age. She only said that it would make sense to him in the future. Chanyeol held it close to him for years. He never gave it to anyone until he met his soul mate. Chanyeol thought that his grandmother’s sapphire ring was meant to be given to him for protection or a form of encouragement for him to regain everything that was rightfully his.

Chanyeol had been wrong.

That was not what his grandmother had meant.

He has never seen his grandmother wearing that ring. That could only mean that it did not belong to her.

‘Everything will come to light Chanyeol.' She had once told him.

'Now is not the time. When it does come, I hope you will stay grounded.''

What did it mean to stay grounded?' Chanyeol asked. His voice was not that deep when he was young.

'Your mate will teach you that.' She hummed and turned her head over shoulder.

It was snowing that day. Chanyeol recalled seeing the corner of the elder woman's tier curve. It was a rare sight. Because Chanyeol's grandmother hated the cold, just like him. Yet at that time, there was some expression of sorrow and even remorse that glinted across her fiery lens.

'My boy. Do you remember how I told you about finding your soul mate?'

'Yes. Your eye changes into their color when you meet them. But... Is that really true? How come I've never seen it?'

She dropped a soft chuckle. 'It does exist. I hope that when you find yours, you both will overcome the hurricanes that shall come in your ways.'

Chanyeol should have known. His jaw hardened as resentment had broken past its limit and come overflowing like a hot water damp pressed stubbornly against cold glass. His grandmother was a liar. She was also a part of that great, big pathetic, scheme.

........

No one was innocent and there was no such thing as justice.

The sapphire stone was bagged carefully in a clear sealable. Chanyep; handed it to Yixing since Minseok was occupied at Junmyeon's hospital. Yixing did not need a very long time to differentiate the substance. He had the result by the end of the day.

"Chan. These are poison. Not just one, but many. I've detected wolf banes, apple cyanide, nightshade and snakeroots. There are more, but there are more than two decade old... So I wasn't able to identify the rest."

"That's okay, anything else Xing hyung?"

"Oh yes." Yixing found the documents that Minseok had left on his table that morning. "Seok said that the results you wanted before, regarding the perfume bottle that was inside your mother's suit case. It's done." He handed the papers across to the younger.

Chanyeol skimmed through them one by one, brows furrowed. The report was explaining about Ethanol. A substance that was commonly used in perfumes amongst humans. It could be highly dangerous, but not fatal. The most common symptom was vomiting, confusion, dizziness and slurred speeches.

Then outlined.

'Perfume poisoning.'

Chanyeol needed to find Park Yerim's death report. He felt like the truth was almost there. But at the same time, there was so much more.

.......

Time.

Chanyeol needed time.

He was not a free man. He had too much work load on his hand. He had Minseok to help him search for Yerim's death certificate and report. He needed to know if Yerim was physically murdered, or was she drove to death. If she was, he needed to know who did it. There were too many suspects, it could be anyone and there could be more than one person.

The death report came to him before night approached. Minseok met Chanyeol in the fire escape stair way and secretly gave him the documents.

"I found these. Your mother's cause of death was ruled as a suicide. But you should know one thing Chanyeol."

"What is it hyung?"

"There was no body since they couldn't find it in the sea. So that report is just a deduction."

Chanyeol thought so. The Park's would not want it to come to light. Chanyeol needed to go deeper; he required more evidence. The old maids that used to work at the mansion had all disappeared. It could not have been a coincidence. He could not go out of town and investigate. He was bounded by too many obligations and he could not leave Baekhyun. His option was limited. He would have to take a risk.

"Where is Junmyeon?" Chanyeol said.

Minseok bit his inner cheek. "In office. Why?"

"I'm going to see him."

One hit and it all came tumbling. Junmyeon's family owned this hospital. The Park's invested in that hospital, thus Chanyeol's family had a share and he was free to roam in the restricted areas. Chanyeol knocked on Junmyeon’s office door. Junmyeon was sitting at his desk, his spectacles had slid down his nose bridge almost too innocently.

"Mr. Park, I didn't realize you would be here."

Chanyeol walked in and leaned his body against the edge of Junmyeon's table, his fingers hooked below the doctor's chin. "You look very tired hyung."

The spark of warmth spread across Junmyeon's face as he retracted his head. "Nothing unusual. I'm used to it."

Chanyeol hummed in response and kept the conversation casual. "I came here to request for something."

"What is it?" The older asked.Junmyeon’s brows were scrunching.

"The thing about what Rose had told me. About Sian not being mine or father's. I want to know who it is. I know you have kept blood and DNA samples upon mother's request. Help me find out who it is." Chanyeol grinned.

"But how will I do that? I'll have to sample the whole village."

"Yes. I know. Sample the female alphas too. Rose said it was all male. However, her incident can't be overlooked like that. As the upcoming head alpha, I would need to eradicate all problems."

Chanyeol’s dimpled deepened. "You know hyung, I count on you a lot, right? Since we were young, until now. I trust you would bring me the results I require."

"Of course Mr. Park." The doctor nodded.

"Well then, I'll see you another time hyung."

The taller one left Junmyeon's office. His sincere facade dropped immediately as he walked through the corridor. Rose's death was just a decoy. Chanyeol had no use of finding out who the father was. His preliminary goal was to provoke a disturbance with this 'cult' that had assaulted Rose. He needed to find out whether they related to his mother's death, and Baekhyun's infertility.

......

Yixing had explained Minseok’s report. The sapphire ring had traces of poisons. However, the effect was not as intense as it was twenty-six years ago. Baekhyun had only experienced nightmares. There were no explanations as to why Baekhyun could see the past or even see Yerim’s ghost.

The second thing was Chanyeol’s grandma. Chanyeol was in his room, there was a safety box behind one of his large water color painting. The code was entered. The sound of beeping, which signified a grant of access, echoed. There were only a few things in there. Things that Chanyeol had kept buried for himself only.

There was a photo of Kasper, photos of Rose, there was even a silver gun, another identical model to the one he gave Baekhyun. The one Chanyeol was after was his grandmother's photo frame. He never told Baekhyun about her. Not because he could not, but because he was not allowed to.

His thumb pressed over the crippled photo of a boy with elf ears, smiling brightly next to an older woman poshly dressed. Chanyeol had only seen his grandmother a handful of times. Those times were only when he sneaked out of the mansion with the excuse that he was either bathing or studying. His grandmother did not reside at the Park's mansion. She was much further away, at a cottage near the outskirt. He never understood why she was forbidden to be mentioned. He had heard stories from the maids that his grandmother had requested to move away from the mansion because it was possessed with ghost. It somewhat made more sense to him that perhaps his grandmother was once poisoned as well.

Chanyeol loved his grandmother very much. Despite her notorious bad temper, she was the only person in that world that he could have called family. "Why?" Chanyeol whispered. He felt empty as he stared blankly at the photo of the only person who he thought had ever loved him. His grandmother had deceived him as well. Just like all of them. She must have known about Yerim's death. His grandmother must have given him that sapphire ring with an ultimate motivate. There were no other explanations.

So why?

Why did Chanyeol's grandmother do that to him?

He sighed wearily and pressed his forehead against the cold wall. Everything added to one thing and that was his biological mother—Yerim. That sapphire ring must have belonged to her. Which also brought to his attention, how could Seulgi not say anything? Baekhyun had been wearing it for so long. She would have seen it once or twice, or at least react negatively to it. Unless, she was not the one who gave it. His father was the next possible option. If there was a third then Chanyeol had no clue.

The next thing that he needed to find out was who poisoned Baekhyun. He had sent someone to investigate it. From what he had gathered, there was a total of seven maids present at that time. Chanyeol would have come onto this sooner. However, he was weighing his chances; weighing the possibility of the culprit making another move. It could have been Mr. Kim who was the master mind as well. Chanyeol was not certain.

…….

Before dinner, Chanyeol had invited the suspects one by one into his office. He interrogated all of them. Their stories were conflicting, most of them had perfect alibis, except for one.

"Tea is usually served by Hyomi. But just that one time, Nayeon took over because Hyomi was sick."

"Is that so? What else is there?" Chanyeol asked.

The maid fidgeted in her spot; she did not dare to speak.

Chanyeol hummed and took out a cheque book from his draw. "I heard your mother is sick? Take this." He scribbled a number onto the paper and transferred it across the table.

There was hesitation in her gaze. Her fingers trembled in secret as she slowly collected the cheque and looked at it; an inaudible gasp fell from her lips. It was explanatory. Tell Chanyeol the truth and she would be rewarded. "Young M-Master." She stuttered.

"You understand what I am capable of, don’t you? If you lie, you would be punished."

"Yes..." She lowered her head, lips biting in. It would be an expensive price for her to pay if she did not comply. "A few times I saw Nayeon go into young master's room... Whenever it came to washing Mr. Byun's bed sheets she would always refuse and she was very vocal that she disliked him and...”

"And what?" Chanyeol raised his brow.

She swallowed hard, it felt like needles in her throat. "When little master Sian was still present... I saw Nayeon talking with Mistress Park. I couldn't hear the conversation…”

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No young master." She shook her head.

"Okay. Go back now."

She scurried away fast.

Chanyeol's pen tapped against a blank sheet of paper. He was drawing a rough map of all the key figures and took his time in linking all their relationship together. He wrote down everything that he knew, his red pen mark scribbled notes and names. As he leaned his sore neck back and stared at the finished chart, he had realized that not all of the maids have disappeared. There was one more left. He dragged his eyes down to Baekhyun's mother.

It was past midnight. The sun had already set, everyone had retired to their beds. His parents were still present at the mansion. Chanyeol did not care if they were aware of what he planned to do on that one. His body guards brought the said maid into his office.

The maid fell to her knee as the guards had her shoulder pinned low. "Let me go!" She yelled.

Chanyeol turned his office chair and cocked his head so he could take a good look at that woman. "Let her go. Leave us alone too." He ordered. The guards removed their grasp and retreated to the door.

She scurried onto her knees and bowed her head. "Young master p-please. I am innocent." Her voice cracked; the lies were spilling between the holes.

"I heard a lot of accusation against you."

"No master they all lied!"

"Is that so? Then what is the truth?"

The maid searched frantically around the room for an answer. "I—I was ordered to do all of those."

"Who exactly?" Chanyeol stood up and made his way around the desk.

Nayeon kept her head down. She could see a pair of polished leather shoes stopping in front of her. "The first time was Mistress Park. She wanted me to poison young master Sian every single day. She said if I follow her order then I would be rewarded heavily." Her chin was raised by a thick finger and thumb. Chanyeol was staring at her directly. She felt exposed, as though her soul was bare out to the devil; it felt as though any lies that she shall speak, a nail was to be punched down her throat.

"Go on. Why are you quiet now?"

The woman snapped out and her blood ran cold. Her lips were parted wide to say something. "T-That is all."

The grip on her chin tightened. She hitched her breath and teared up.

The Park's young master had a smile hooked to his darken expression. "First of all. Sian is not a Park. Therefore, I am the only young master. Second of all. You seemed to have forgotten about another incident."

"M-Master." She stuttered.

"Who told you to poison Baekhyun?" He pulled her face close.

Nayeon was crying. "It was doctor Junmyeon! He told me mistress Park had orders! I couldn't disobey!"

Junmyeon again.

Chanyeol straightened his back and released Naeyeon. He had a few theories ruled out. He turned his back against the crying woman. "What else you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not fair... Master you know it's not fair!" She screamed.

The guards heard the ruckus and barged in. They seized her as she resisted on the ground, yelling at Chanyeol.

"What is not?" Chanyeol asked. He looked over his shoulder; eyes cold. "That you want something that you can't have?"

She was pulled to her heel. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes were red and fuming. "Your whole family. You all have never once considered our lives. We are all just someone that you can toss and kill."

"Wrong." He cut her off. "We don't kill as we please. We simply are eradicating pests from our territory. No one told you to put your fantasies on me. That is your fault, not mine."

Chanyeol turned around and lifted his chin artfully, as a shadow casted across his upper face. "Let's see. What should I do with you?" He hummed.

She sensed that mething bad was going to happen to her. She tried to struggle out of the guard’s grasp as Chanyeol raked his eyes up and down her figure. Naeyeon was a beautiful woman. Chanyeol had a good punishment for her.

"Drug her up. Then send her to a brothel. I will need her in the future." "

Yes sir."

Horror drained from her face.

She pleaded for mercy. "NO MASTER! PLEASE!"

They yanked her back. One of her high heels slipped off her feet and remained on the carpet floor as she was dragged away. The future ahead of her was dark. She would be serving filthy strangers, selling out her body and soul to repent for her crime.

"Why did you send her to a brothel and not just kill her?" The old man asked as he walked into the room.

Chanyeol folded his arm over his chest as he hummed at his father's question. "It would be a shame. I will present her as a gift later to the elders."

"You're doing all of this for your mate. Aren't you?" Chanyeol’s father asked.

Chanyeol had to lie, "no. It is what I have to do as the future head alpha and as the Park's son. I'm cleaning up the mess. I'm sure father would understand."

"You want to know whether that maid was saying the truth?”

"I know she is. But I would like to know why?"

Why Byun Baekhyun out of everyone? That was what Chanyeol wanted to find out.

The older man erupted into a chuckle and made his way in. He walked past Chanyeol and stopped before the window. "He was meant to replace Rose. I had him drugged so he wouldn't become pregnant like her."

'Fuck.' Chanyeol clutched the edge of the wooden surface to suppress his anger. His jaw slackened as he tried to re-compose himself.

"Why?" Chanyeol said through his teeth. Why was it always his lovers?

"Why not?" His father answered.

Yong had a sly grin, stretching across his face. Every single time Chanyeol looked at his own reflection, he saw who the real devil was. Rose had once told Chanyeol that his father felt threatened by him. If that truly was the reason, then Chanyeol was sickened by everything so far.

"Are you saying that it doesn't matter who? No matter who I married, my mate is the target?"

"You're a Park. We run the same blood. This is only one of the many that you're expected. Whoring out your mate will make your status stronger. How else did you think you gained your head tittle? I know, my son. Baekhyun exchanged it with his life."

It was so ridiculously funny how his father seemed to know everything and Chanyeol was the foolish one.

"Since father knows everything. Care to tell your son more?"

The older man was mocking Chanyeol. From the beginning with Rose to Sian, he was mocking Chanyeol for his incapability.

"You should watch out for your little mate. When I first saw his eyes, they were exactly like yours when you first came here,” his father looked over his shoulder and turned to Chanyeol, "if your mother finds out that you've married the enemy’s son. How would she feel?"

"Then how would she feel when she finds out that you've married her best friend?" Chanyeol retorted. Chanyeol lied about Seulgi and Yerim being friends. He was only assuming and testing the water. 

"She did. And no, they weren't friends."

Chanyeol raised his brows. “lovers?"

"No." His father shook his head. Then eyed the figure at the door and hummed.

Chanyeol adverted his head and found Seulgi in her night dress, she had a blanket draped gracefully around her shoulder.

"Go on." She urged. Her chin was raised.

The atmosphere felt rotten and eerie.

The truth was on the edge. Yong chuckled into the air, which slowly transitioned to a sarcastic laugh that echoed through Chanyeol's room. The laughter died out on the older man's tongue. He straightened his head and stared straight at his 'loving wife', his golden orbs burning wild. Seulgi's did not break a single bit of weakness through their intensive staring.

"Let me tell you the truth Chanyeol. 26 years ago, your birth mother and I were going to marry. On the day of our wedding, your mother went insane and then she fell off a cliff and we assumed death." His father started.

Chanyeol swallowed, his daze was dark and defiant as he listened.

"Yerim saw something that she shouldn't have. She wasn't prepared for it."

"No darling." Seulgi interrupted, "you were with your mistress Soo-Young. Yerim, saw you and that whore in the waiting one fucking each other's brain out. She walked in on both of you."

"I won't deny that." He chuckled low, then looked at Chanyeol who was standing very still, “Sooyoung is Mrs Kim, she is mother of Kim Jongin who is also my son, but there is much more than that."

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked tightly.

The suspense was murdering Chanyeol's inside.

What was the truth? 

"Yerim adored perfume," his father smiled like it was a fond memory, "she liked collecting scents, herbs and ingredients. She always said that love could be a scent. She said it would be nice if she could preserve the scent of the one, she loved the most.”

The light in the older man's iris clouded grey. his smile shifted to a mocking grin. "Yerim made that perfume. Guess whose scent she used?" Yong turned to Seulgi, his smile slowly dropped. “Did you really think that I wouldn't know, Seulgi? Yerim was your soul mates. If there's a reason for you to marry me, I'm sure our son here is very interested in knowing how you poisoned Yerim and lured Mr. Kim into this mansion."

"Are you accusing me, Yong?" Her tone dropped, although her smile remained intact.

Chanyeol’s father walked past Chanyeol and stood in front of Seulgi. "Mr. Kim has told me. You were the one who fueled his anger and desire. This mansion was their family mansion. Yet we took it. He was mad, but most of all. You were the one who took Yerim to that ball. He became obsessed with her after seeing her.”

“Don't be ridiculous darling," she laughed at that impromptu theory, "how can I possibly ensure that he would fall in love with her?"

"Chanyeol. That thing you put in Baekhyun's perfume. What was it? Lotus? Wolf bane? Ecstasy?" Chanyeol’s father went on listing.

Chanyeol could not answer. His tongue was caught in his mouth as he thought, ‘how did..’

"How do I know?" Chanyeol’s father chuckled and then pointed at Seulgi. "Because of her. Seulgi knew that Yerim loved perfume. She made one and gifted it to Yerim as a present. Yerim used that perfume at the ball and then Mr. Kim fell in love with her ‘scent.’ Not only that, the perfume gave Yerim hallucination, it is also because of Seulgi; her greed. She loved Yerim and me, and that is why—"

The knife rammed into Yong’s stomach.

Chanyeol only realized it too late when his father became still.

"You're not so much of a saint, darling." The knife twisted in her husband’s abdomen and the older alpha groaned deep. Blood dripping from her well pedicured nails and stained the carpet. "You pretended to love all of us. Whether it was Yerim, that whore or me. You are nothing but a liar. In the end you only cared about yourself." Seulgi whispered fiercely. The knife pulled out and dived in again; punching the oxygen out of the man's lung.

Chanyeol watched in horror as his father slouched forward, his step mother had her lips near her husband’s ear and whispered. "Don't worry darling. I won't let you die." The blade remained lodged in to keep the blood from spilling. Seulgi’s husband collapsed down; disbelief was overwritten in Yong’s eyes.

Seulgi broke into a hysterical laugh. "What? Thought I'll never do it?" There was blood on her satin dress as she came closer to Yong. "You're absolutely right Yong. I poisoned her. Do you know why?"

She kneeled to the ground and rested her head against his shoulder; an affectionate act. "She took you from me. You were supposed to be mine. Yet the moment she came to this village, your eyes were all on hers." Seulgi lifted her head slowly and stared at her husband's grim face. The weight of her was forcing Yong to not breathe properly.

"So, what if we were soul mates? She knew we were! The moment we met she knew! Yet she had the audacity to say that she wished it was me." Seulgi laughed, but it sounded more like a cry as Seulgi turned her body around and stared at the ceiling. "She took everything... And then she left. She left me here..." Her voice broke. There was small forming of tears in her eyes and they glistened.

The door barged open and the guards were met with the scene. One of them shouted for them to get more people.

"Yerim..." Seulgi breathed out; like it was her last calling before she was met with her ill fate.

Death.

They took Chanyeol’s step mother away. His father had survived. However, his father was paralyzed forever. Since the current head alpha was paralyzed. He had to retire sooner. The new head tittle was given to Chanyeol. The elders could not argue. They knew about the situation and had come to terms that the matter was to be sealed from the public. Everything that had happened so far was not sitting well with Chanyeol. Something did not feel right. It felt as though he was missing a big piece of information. ‘Fuck.’ He cursed mentally. He was trying to make sense of it. There were still so many questions unanswered.

Chanyeol wanted to ask Baekhyun’s mother about what happened on his parent’s wedding day and the missing maids. He decided to pay a visit to his in law's first. Yet the moment he went, he found the Byun’s mansion to be empty.

“Goddamn it. Did they really run away?” Chanyeol was fuming. They would not have gone far. They were breaching the village's law. The elders must not find out or else Baekhyun might be in trouble.

Chanyeol sent out his guards and found them many hours later. His inlaws were about to step onto a moving train when Chanyeol stepped right in front, his hand slammed against the train door, making them both frozen in trepidation.

"Where is mother-in-law and father-in-law going?” Chanyeol growled.

The two old couple both peered up, their deflated shoulder reflected their unease and ultimately, their defeat.

……………

A cup of glass was set on the table. They had returned to the Byun's mansion. Usually there were maids to serve them. However, they were all sent home. Chanyeol collected his glass, his wedding ring gleamed under the light for Baekhyun's parents to see; their remorse and their sins were swallowed by the atmosphere.

"Who granted you permission to leave?" Chanyeol asked without looking at them.

Baekhyun's mother spoke out. "No one…We knew you would come so we had to leave fast."

The glass slammed down rather hard; starling Baekhyun’s parents.

"Scared of what? Me finding out what you both did?" Chanyeol’s gaze was burning with rage.

"No...My husband was not aware. I did everything myself... I only told him after the wedding." Baekhyun’s mother muttered under her breath. 

Chanyeol observed his in law’s nervous demeanor and concluded that his mother in law was telling the truth. Chanyeol pushed his interrogation out. "Then I will cut to the chase. What happened 26 years ago? Tell me everything that happened during the Park’s wedding." There was no formality in Chanyeol's speech.

Baekhyun’s mother fidgeted. But she composed her shoulder and stared at her hand. "I did what I had to do. Mrs. Kim at that time was not married. She was fairly young, around 19 years old, she was having an affair with your father who was 29 years old. She loved him a lot and wanted to marry your father. But your father never saw her as a potential mate.” 

The thought of that woman fucking his father at such a young age. Then carried on for many years more while married made Chanyeol feel sick. "And?"

Baekhyun's mother did not like the way Chanyeol spoke to her. "Where are your manners?" Her hand was grasped by Baekhyun’s father, who indicated for her to stay quiet. However, the woman refused to.

Chanyeol understood what his mother-in-law wanted. He lowered his head and chuckled coldly. "Mother-in-law. You have no right to bargain with me. If it weren't for Baekhyun, you and father-in-law would have been stripped of your status, deployed to a dry land and work the rest of your life as laborers. You know what our family is capable of. I gave the Byun's a saving face in front of the Do's family and in front of the whole village."

Truth was cold. Chanyeol was not being merciful towards them. No, he has never forgotten what they had done to Baekhyun; starved, degraded and sold off. Chanyeol’s abduction as an infant was only one cherry on top of the bigger ice. "Tell me everything while I'm still being nice. Unless you want to end up like the Kim's."

She breathed in sharp, her stance showed that she was offended, but she did not retort back. "Your mother Yerim isn't as simple as you think she is. She was the daughter of a Japanese general. They had alias with the humans."

Chanyeol crooked a brow. That piece of information was new. "How does that relate to the wedding?"

"It doesn't. But I think you will want to know. After all, she wasn't welcomed in this village. She always had this deadly, sweet scent that had men at her feet. Women hated her; men loved her. She always carried herself out to be innocent and pure," Baekhyun’s mother wanted to snort, "I'm not surprised that she died. I'm not sure who actually did it, but I know Sooyoung had planned something. On the day of Yerim’s wedding, your mother was in her waiting room. Sooyoung asked me to take you far away. The rest I wasn't sure."

"Wait." Chanyeol interrupted and shifted his leg so it was crossed. "Did anyone see her jump off the cliff? Where exactly were you when it happened?"

The woman glanced at her husband who was looking as though he was having a mid-crisis. "I didn't see it. At that time, I took you and left this village to send you far away.”

"So, no one saw her jump?"

She parted her mouth. "No… But I have heard what has happened from Sooyoung. Your grandmother was there. At that time your father was there as well… And that woman Seulgi…They were all there.”

"Okay. Then what happened to all the maids? Why did they all disappear?"

Silence.

Chanyeol noticed her abnormal behavior and crossed his brows.

"They...” She started slowly. The words were heavy in her mouth. The secret that was about to come out might kill her. "They are all dead." She said.

"Every single one of them."

.........


	31. 31.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happened

The silence was agonizing. The handle on the clock ticked, it was starting to sound like a death bell, counting down their days. Chanyeol reached for the pocket in his blazer and pulled out a plastic sealed bag with crushed white powder and sapphire. "Do you recognize this?" He was expecting her to. However, as he observed her expression. It appeared that Baekhyun’s mother did not.

"No. But this white powder I have seen it somewhere."

"Where? Who?"

Baekhyun’s mother stared it. "Sooyoung, she asked me to retrieve a powder from the merchants. It was exactly like this."

So it was Jongin's mother who had gifted Yerim that ring? No, perhaps she pulled some trick and switched the sapphire rings. However, Chanyeol could confirm one thing and that was the ring belonged to Yerim and not his grandmother.

Chanyeol put the sealed bag back into his pocket for safekeeping. "What do you mean they are all dead?" He asked.

"I don't know," his mother inlaw answered timidly, "I had quit on the same day of that wedding. Mrs. Kim promised that I would be well wedded. She promised a lot more things. But that bitch went against her words." She seethed.

‘Right.’ Chanyeol agreed internally. Mrs. Kim must have promised Mrs. Byun that their children would marry and her husband would be promoted. A few things were clarified in Chanyeol's head. Although the fact that the maids were all sentenced to death baffled him, he was trying to see a relation there, some sort of loop hole, the only one that he could identify was that his mother-in-law was kept alive. If killing all the maids meant that they could cover Yerim’s suicide and protect the Park’s reputation then that would be unlikely. Baekhyun’s mother had survived and there was no reason for the Park’s to keep her alive. Why did they go to that extend of murdering all the maids? That whole thing was so messy and a fucked up.

Chanyeol dipped down to reach for the brief case that had been with him the whole time. Baekhyun’s father overlooked the brief case and saw a full roll of money stacked together, Chanyeol flipped the case around, his in law’s stared at the stash of Korean Wons that will allow them live quietly for the rest of their life. There was also a paper file. Mr. Byun took it and pulled the documents out; it was a consent to leave that village and it had his name and his wife. Not only that, it was signed off by Chanyeol.

"Next time don't do something like running away," Chanyeol stood straight, "the one that suffers the consequence is your son. He will have to live with your fault."

Baekhyun's parents were going through the envelope. House, bank, ticket, fake ID. Everything. Chanyeol had prepared them.

"Now you both can officially get out. Get far away. Don't come looking for Baekhyun if it's for your own greed. If I see it happening, I will cut all your source and you will rot alone."

"Yes—Son we won't." Baekhyun’s father lowered his head, thanking Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked behind and gestured for his two guards to come over with his chin. He arranged for the guards to escort his in laws out of the village. Just in case something went wrong mid-way or they got assassinated.

……….

Ever since Jongin had accused that it was all his mother's doing, asking him to shoot him at the wedding. Jongin's mother was house arrested. They were matching the evidence and debating on the prosecution. Jongin would be sentenced to death.

The traditional manner. Drink poison and die a horrendous death. Jongin's mother was still uncertain. However, if she was plead guilty then perhaps she would be the same. Since Chanyeol was the new head alpha. There was a ceremony to which he had to attend to be presented as the new head leader. Chanyeol planned to do something with Nayeon on that day, since the elders would all be there. Other than that. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun would not be happy if Jongin was dead by the hands of the law. He will propose for an extension of the prosecution and ask to take things literate into his own hand. However, that would have to be tomorrow. It was very late.

By the time Chanyeol had arrived at the ward, his head lowered as he pressed his face against Baekhyun's palm. Chanyeol let go of his guard for just a brief moment and fell into the warmth of his omega. Everything was so draining. Yet, it did not feel too strange or out of the ordinary either. Chanyeol was at that stage where he did not give a single fuck about what his family wanted. Fatigue had taken a long toll on his mental state.

His eyelids dropped half way down, body ready to surrender to a very long slumber. Chanyeol fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were always the same. He took a puff of cold air. His warm breath was condensed into a chain of white smoke. It was so cold. His hand tucked into the pocket of his blazer that did nothing to warm his blood. He should be used to that by then. But he was not. Because every single time he fell into a dream realm, it was always the same place.

That town which was so much bigger than the one he was born in. It was always snowing since it was on the Northern side. Winter was all that town had known. The cold was all Chanyeol had knew during those eight years. Perhaps he would have died there. Or maybe he would have left on his own accordance if his step mother did not go out of her way to search for him in every single corner of the world. He was in a no man's land. A run down town that was only filled with the poverty. Most of the children there were dumped. That region was the abandoned. Humans liked to come there.

Chanyeol treaded through the heavy snow. He stopped right in front of a dark alley and found a worn out cardboard box. It was so funny how he knew that it was a dream… a projection of his memory. Yet, everything there was so vivid, like he was there again. He slowly kneeled to the ground, sitting right over the cardboard and he remembered how he spent all of those nights, hungry, cold and numb to his bones. He turned his head and saw ashes of white, and more white.

There was nothing there.

No hope.

Nothing ahead.

He sensed someone beside him. He casted his eyes down and there he was. The four year old him who only had himself and no one else. Everyone was his enemy. To hell, he even killed that human that tried to assault him. The shrilling cries. The silver bullet which pierced through the human's flesh and ripped the old, greasy man to half. The boy who screamed at the sky, cursing for God's death and the end of that ruthless world.

The bullets had shot through the air aimlessly until it was down to nothing.

The birth of a devil.

He rose from the lies of the people who should have loved him. He was the fruit of lies between lovers. He kept that silver gun which was carried on by that human. He kept it with him so that no one in that world could harm him like that again. He made another one and gave it to Baekhyun for protection.

Chanyeol drew his long legs closer and put his head down on his knees. He was a good pretender. That was how he had been his whole life. He did not want others to know, the sorrow that had perpetually rooted to his core. He refused to be the sad boy that Baekhyun had once asked him if he was. He had to be strong. He wanted to teach Baekhyun that as well. Kindness was not going to save him from a bullet to his head. Ruthless, sly, heartless would.

God would not save them.

No one would save them.

'Chanyeol.'

He heard someone call his name.

A flash of moon crescent eyes, a mole above the lip, a puppy smile. "Baekhyun..." He uttered between his breaths. Chanyeol felt his lids burn, he buried his face in his knees and tightened his fist. Trying his best to not lose it.

Someone was running. Black, sleek hair, an undercut underneath. He was pacing as fast as he could, yet it looked like he was moving in a slow-moving film .

The ring which matched with Chanyeol shone as the male ducked out of the frame, giving view to the frost that was only an inch away from his shoulder.

The door was right ahead. Baekhyun extended his arms out as ice particles grasped onto the hem of his black blazer and shriveled it into nothing but dead dust.

The heart monitor made a slight change of movement.

The oxygen pumped through and the machine beeps.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Ba-dump....Ba-dump.....

Ba-dump.....Ba-dump.......

The patient's eyelids moved left to right slightly.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

Soft curl lashes slowly fluttered open; bestowing vision and light upon those beautiful moon eyes.

"Ch-Chanyeol...” Baekhyun could barely talk. But one thing was for sure. He had kept his promise. He did not leave Chanyeol. He had escaped from death and barged through hell's gate.

Park Baekhyun was awake.

"Chanyeol..." The voice ringed in the alpha's ear again.

Chanyeol groggily pried his eyes. It was dark. He pushed himself up and climbed to his feet.

"Chanyeol... Please."

His head started to hurt. The statistic sound that was layered in the background became louder. It sounded like a signal going off and it was splitting his head. An image flashed. He saw white pills scattered on the floor, a hand that was pale, limp and very much lifeless.

"Chanyeol... Please...”

The voice shifted from Baekhyun to a much softer tone as Chanyeol stood there一 in that room. There was someone on the ground.

Kasper.

Just how he was at that time. Chanyeol only stood right there, eyes blown wide, not knowing what to do. He stumbled one foot back, the ground beneath his weight was crumbling. Chanyeol staggered as he lost his balance, his breath hitched.

A hole started to crack right under. His heart forgot to beat. He fell. His shoulder was shaken and Chanyeol jolted right out of his nightmare.

"Chan- You okay??" Minseok frowned upon the sight.

Chanyeol's breath was labored. There was sweat sticking to his forehead and collar. He gritted his teeth and palmed his face. ‘God dammit.’ How did he suddenly dream about Kasper?

Chanyeol was in the middle of re-arranging his emotions and his mental state. He was not aware, that his husband was already reaching for his hand. Warm fingers touch over his knuckle and Chanyeol was startled. Baekhyun blinked innocently, his head tilted to the side as he knitted his brow. Chanyeol had to blink twice to make sure that was not another fig of his imagination.

Minseok was the first one to break the ice as he cleared his throat. "Baekhyun is awake. You're not dreaming Chan. Also, he needs to stay for another day before he is discharged." He yawned into his hand and cracked his neck to side. "Which also marks the end of my stay here. So I'll leave you two to catch up while I go for sleep." He patted Chanyeol on the back before leaving.

The door clicked and the two newlyweds were left alone. Chanyeol still had not made a single move. He was frozen like a statue. Which was very uncharacteristic of him. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip. The situation was a bit awkward with how tense Chanyeol was being. He initiated the conversation first. "Hi... I'm ba-" But before he could finish. Chanyeol dived down and pulled him into his embrace. The arms around Baekhyun was warm. It was nothing like the deadly chills from the other realm.

Chanyeol dug his nose in Baekhyun's hair, making the omega tickle. "Channie it tickles." Baekhyun laughed softly as he tried to ease the atmosphere. Chanyeol said nothing and resumed to tighten his hug. He did not want to let go again. After what felt like ten years of holding one another, Chanyeol finally withdrew back a bit. The alpha fiddled with the blanket and mentally cursed at how thin the hospital blankets were. He removed his own blazer and draped it across Baekhyun's shoulder. His palm smooth over the material, ensuring his mate was warm.

"Chanyeol...” Baekhyun called out to him.

The taller was gripping on the bed sheet, his emotions were close to breaking. "Are you thirsty?" He diverted the question so Baekhyun would not notice.

The omega nodded slowly; his throat felt like a desert.

Chanyeol got up and moved to the bedside. There was a hot water bottle that Luhan and Yixing had specifically left. The cap twisted, Chanyeol poured the steaming water into a cup.

Baekhyun leaned his head over Chanyeol's arm as he observed out of curiosity. The water was being poured, but Chanyeol's hand was trembling. His heart instantly constricted. The hot bottle was being put down and Baekhyun pulled away, pretending he saw nothing. The cup was delivered, Baekhyun accepted it with a small smile and took a slow, awkward sip of his water.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun quickly stopped drinking. "Yes?"

Chanyeol was staring at Baekhyun, he looked as though he wanted to tell Baekhyun something, but he did not know how. "A lot has happened while you were unconscious. Do you want me to...? Tell you now or wait?"

Baekhyun blinked. ‘Was Chanyeol asking for my advice?’ He thought.

"Oh- Tell me now. I want to know." That would be a very long story. Chanyeol ran his hand along his nape as he looked away. So. Where should he start?

……

It was a lot of information to take in. Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol as though he had grown two horns on his head.

"So- Father in law is paralyzed. Mother in law is locked away. Mrs. Kim is under house arrest. Jongin is about to face prosecution. My parents ran away??"

"Yeah. Since my father is paralyzed then naturally I take the full position of the head alpha tittle. The ceremony is going to be very soon."

"Oh. Do I have to get banged again?" Baekhyun blurted it out innocently.

Chanyeol shook his head and the corner of his tiers curled. "I just have to be present."

"So Jongin is still alive?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol raised his chin and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment as his shoulder slouched down with his sigh. "Mm. I kept him alive. It's what you want, right?"

"Yeah." Baekhyun did not beat the bushes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The conversation died there. It felt strange. They were not like that before. Chanyeol was not like that either. Usually the alpha would be making a witty comment by then. However, he did not.

"Channie... Are you mad at me?"

Baekhyun’s husband did not answer. So Baekhyun took that silence as a yes. He dropped his head and stared blank at the cup of water in his hand that had now turned cold.

"No, I'm not." Chanyeol’s answer came late.

The omega crossed his thumb over the plastic cup and smeared his lips together.

Chanyeol's golden orbs lowered, Chanyeol was not mad at Baekhyun. He was mad at himself. "We're married now. By law you are bounded to me. What I'm trying to say is... Baekhyun. I'm aware that you did all of this to get rid of our enemies, but also to get back at me."

The omega also knew that Chanyeol would eventually find out—the real intentions behind his actions and his plans against Jongin.

"We won't talk about that for now Baekhyun. There is something else that I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol found the plastic bag in his pocket and showed Baekhyun the broken sapphire stones and traces of white powder. "This ring is actually my mother's. The white powder is poison. Mrs. Kim most likely had been the one who added it in. It is the main reason as to why you experience dizziness, hallucinations and even nightmares about the past. There are traces of wolf bane. I had to remove the ring from you. I'll replace the sapphire stone."

Baekhyun was not surprised by that news. In fact, it made sense to him. He did not see in it in Yerim's dream, so his first thought was Chanyeol’s father, but if it was Jongin’s mother then it would make more sense.

"So, Mrs. Kim put poison in the ring out of spite for your mother?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Most likely yes. I haven't asked her yet," Chanyeol tucked the bag into his inner pocket, "someone must have gifted my mother the ring. Mrs. Kim tampered with the sapphire before it was sent out to her."

"Your father gifted your mother that ring." Baekhyun clarified.

The alpha crooked one brow. "How do you know?"

Baekhyun moved over so he could put the cup on the stand next to his hospital bed. "I saw it. In your mother's dream."

There was a pregnant pause.

Baekhyun continued. "Do you believe in ghost?"

"I don't know, Chanyeol admitted,"but I have to now, don't I?"

Baekhyun nodded and brought his knees in so he could sit cross legged. "I saw your grandmother. She told me a lot of things, but I also became confused by a lot of things."

Chanyeol became tense at the mention of her.

"I saw a lot of things Chanyeol. A lot aren't what we have predicted. But another thing I want to ask you."

“I-I want to see your eyes.” Baekhyun suttered.

Chanyeol was mum.

"Who told you Baekhyun?"

"Your grandmother told me about soulmates. I remember I saw your eyes changed when we first had sex… They were like mine… I’m not crazy for saying this right? I really did see your grandmother and she—“

Chanyeol's eyes glinted for a second before they changed to a lighter shade, the center of his iris shifted from aged gold to moon beam silver; they were exactly like Baekhyun’s.

Chanyeol was indeed his soul mate.

The thought or even just the confirmation that Chanyeol was the one brought Baekhyun through a wave of emotions. He tried his best to not cry. No, he would not cry over something like that. Through all those years, Baekhyun had been searching for someone who belonged to him solely. He fell in love with Jongin, primarily because his scent made him feel like he was at home.

After all that time. Baekhyun had been wrong. It was not Jongin's ghost that Baekhyun was desperately trying to search for while he had his legs parted for Chanyeol. Every single time that Baekhyun felt like he would drown in Chanyeol's rich, woody pheromones, somewhere deep down his heart, he felt an immense guilt. That guilt came from the fact that he was only attracted to Chanyeol in the first place because he smelled like Jongin. That maybe Baekhyun was making Chanyeol feel like he was a replacement.

Well, the truth was far from that. It was Chanyeol who Baekhyun had been desperately searching for. The one who he was destined for, his alpha, his soul mate, his life and the thought that Baekhyun had ran in a big circle, only to find out that it was Chanyeol all along, it broke Baekhyun inside. Baekhyun felt like a big fool. He felt like his whole life was just him chasing after something that was never meant to be his. When all along, what truly belonged to him, came to him.

Chanyeol's fingers touched Baekhyun’s wet cheeks. Baekhyun wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, but his tears refused to stop. "Come here." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun leaned his head forward as Chanyeol cradled his head close to his abdomen.

What if Baekhyun never knew?

What if Baekhyun was never going to find out?

Will Chanyeol never tell him?

Would he live with that remorse of never knowing?

Chanyeol answered his question. "It doesn't matter Baekhyun." Chanyeoll’s finger were gentle as they ran through Baekhyun’s hair, comforting him. "It doesn't matter, so don't think too deep into it." The silver lining in Chanyeol's eyes gradually diminished, they reverted back to his original color.

Baekhyun shook his head profusely and pressed his nose closer. He took a whiff of his husband's scent—That scent which had messed him up so badly.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun's voice was barely a whisper. Even if Chanyeol did not blame him, Baekhyun was apologetic for falling in love with the wrong alpha.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol...”

The pieces of Baekhyun's broken heart was safely tucked between the folds of those words.

They were mates.

Not only were they mates, they were soulfully bounded. So, they should feel each other's pain. Chanyeol had only felt Baekhyun's pain once. While Baekhyun had never felt Chanyeol's. They had locked their emotions and mind away. They did not want the other to understand that pain that killed them every now and then as they slept in one bed as lovers.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Chanyeol answered. He bent down, voice deep and sincere as he pulled Baekhyun's face into his shoulder. "You don't owe anyone anything."

The smaller one curled his digits in between the crease of his husband’s blazer near his elbow region. They trusted each other enough that they would not turn against each other. But they lacked the most basic as lovers and husbands.

"We can start over."

Baekhyun’s heart skipped upon hearing those words.

"We can start from the very beginning." Chanyeol's lips were on Baekhyun's neck, his breath was steamy and a little shaky.

Could they?

Could they start from the very beginning?

No more lies or scheme. Just two hearts yearning for one another? Was it possible?

Chanyeol's grandmother believed so. She had said so.

'You're the one who will make Chanyeol grounded. When he has no one to turn to, you'll be there to hold him back. So, when you have no one to fall against, he'll be there to catch you.'

Chanyeol was his everything. As pathetic or cliché as it sounded, Baekhyun had no one in the world but Chanyeol. Chanyeol was his pillar support. Chanyeol was his family. Therefore the answer was always. "Okay." They had a lot to learn. But it was not too late. They would never know unless they try. That could be the first step.

.........

Junmyeon had taken a sample of all the DNA from people around the village. Of course, that did not go unnoticed by the elders. They all gathered at the council hall for discussion. They knew who requested for such a drastic request. Park Chanyeol had been a well-known trouble maker for the elder's since the very beginning. Ever since he was a child, never once had he followed the laws or taken the elders serious. The very least that they want was for him to be the next pack leader. If it was not for his noble blood, Chanyeol would have been exiled long ago.

The oldest elder slammed his fist against the table. "He is going against us! He is trying to find the father of his ex-lover’s child!"

The second stood. "Exactly. He must have known what had happened to that woman. If this disgrace falls out then our authority and reputation in this village would be a joke once it spreads out."

"Wait," one of them interrupted, "who exactly is the father? Has the results come?"

The eldest sighed. "It could be anyone. We have to do something."

"Eliminate him from the position! Put Sehun there. We can pin a crime against Park Chanyeol's head and disqualify him." Another commented.

"No stop,” the third commented again, "that kid is very intelligent. The Park family have been on our back for so long. Especially the Park's mistress. They must have pulled some strings for the whole Kim family to be eradicated."

The fourth elder agreed. "Yes. We have to re-consider. We don't know what Park Chanyeol is planning."

"Foolish," the fifth elder said, "there is no one in the Park that has the power to speak aside from that boy. His mother is imprisoned and his father is paralyzed."

"No. You're wrong. There is actually one more person who is a Park." The fourth elder retorts.

"Who." The oldest one asked.

"Have you all forgotten? There is Park Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s mate."

......

Yixing and Luhan came to visit. Sehun was running a bit late and Minseok was cocooned in his bed after a week of hectic sleep schedules. "Hi Baekie." Luhan chirped and sat right next to the hospital bed. Yixing put the bag of fruit on the table and moved to sit adjacent to Luhan. "We heard you woke up and came to visit."

The omega smiled at them shyly. "Thank you. Where is Sehun and Minseok hyung?"

"Sehun is caught with something and Minseok is sleep deprived and hungry."

"Hungry?" Baekhyun blinked. Then he realized how hard it must have been for Minseok to take care of him while seeing the patient go in and out; dead or alive.

"Oh no Baekhyun," Yixing waved both his hand, "not that way—Minseok doesn't consider patients food. He has control."

"Oh—" Baekhyun turned red from embarrassment, he felt so stupid.

Luhan burst out laughing. "Anyways how you feeling Baekie?" 

"I'm good Luhan hyung. Just a little strange. I feel light now. I use to feel very heavy."

"I see, I see." Luhan extended his hand to Yixing. Yixing understood the intention and found the pack of lollipop in his bag. "Here. Eat this." Luhan gave Baekhyun a heart shaped lollipop that's got a transparent wrapping. "It's strawberry flavor."

"What is this for?" Baekhyun accepted it. The omega liked candy, but it also provoked a bad memory with Jongin's father.

"Didn't Chanyeol tell you? Tsk. Can't count on him with these things." Luhan clicked his tongue.

Yixing explained it instead. "This is the remedy for your stomach pain. Eat one every day and you should be healing within a year or two or maybe longer."

"Wait...” The omega clutched onto the lollipop stick. "Do you mean I can have pups?"

"Of course." Yixing nodded rather innocently. "It can be cured."

"Then why did Junmyeon say I can't?” Baekhyun's lips quivered. "He-he said I might not be pregnant again and that the chances are low."

"Ah—" Luhan panicked. He did not know what to do when someone cried. He folded his sleeve and tapped it gently under Baekhyun's eye. "Well- This village is really out of date. I mean, you should see the humans. They are very advanced. They have something called cars which can carry you to one place to another."

Baekhyun sniffled his cherry nose. "I want to give Chanyeol a lot of pups." 

Luhan coos. "We know. You will, so don't worry." He helped Baekhyun unwrap it and then popped it into Baekhyun’s mouth.

The door slid open and Chanyeol entered. The paper work for leaving had been all sorted so he could take Baekhyun home then. "Oh Chan. Hey." Yixing smiled over his shoulder. Chanyeol sent his friend a small smile and nod. "Everything is done. We can leave in a few hours." Chanyeol announced. Then proceeded to walk over to the table post and peaked through the bag that his friends had bought. He picked an apple and the fruit knife. They both scooted their chair so Chanyeol could sit the closest to Baekhyun. They resumed their conversation while Chanyeol shaved the apple.

"So, what is your next plan?" Luhan asked. 

"Jongin." Baekhyun responded. His demeanor changed immediately. It was like the boy who was crying a second ago was just another persona.

The sharp blade carefully skimmed through the apple's skin. Chanyeol's finger snapped off the slice; making his wedding ring shine under the reflective light, he then brought the apple to Baekhyun's lips. The lollipop was withdrawn and Baekhyun opened his mouth to take in the apple to which Chanyeol fed. It was very sweet on his tongue. As expected, nothing tasted better than temptation.

"So, you're going to sentence him to death?" Luhan cocked his head questioning. 

"The law is the law. We can't overwrite it. What Jongin tried to do is considered slaughtering. Now, even the gods can't help him." Chanyeol explained. His thumb also swiped over the corner of Baekhyun's lips to clean any remnant.

Luhan did not have to ask more.

Chanyeol cut another two slice and gave it to his friends. They each took one and devoured the 'bad apple.' The last piece was for the devil himself. He bit the delicious 'forbidden fruit' and chewed it slowly. Baekhyun slipped the strawberry lollipop back onto his tongue and tucked it against his inner cheek.

The door slid open. They all turned around to find Sehun had arrived. "Oh man. I ran here so fast I thought my lung would collapse." He huffed and shed his warm padded coat. "It's literally snowing outside. I suggest you go out later."

Chanyeol's expression darkened at the mention of snow. Baekhyun noticed it first thing and layered his hand over his alpha. "We can leave later. It's no rush." Baekhyun smiled softly while glancing at Chanyeol.

That snow was not going to end any time soon.

"Story time." Yixing said it in English. His accent was very adorable as he shrugged his shoulder innocently.

"Oh- I'm bad with stories...” Baekhyun mumbled.

Luhan leaned closer. "Tell us what happened?”

Baekhyun slipped the lollipop out again. "Jongin’s mother planned to get her son to kill Chanyeol Ever since her husband has disappeared, she wanted to get rid of her son too. She planned for Chanyeol and my mother in law to both be shot. That way she can marry father in law."

“It sounds like you knew since the beginning.” Luhan nodded.

"Typical story as well. That one person who always wants to marry the other that they cannot have. But why did Jongin do it? Doesn't he know it's a trap?" Luhan raised a questioning look.

They all were curious. Just what made Jongin pull the trigger?

"Hmm. I made a bargain with him before the wedding.”

“Bargain?" Yixing tilted his head.

Sehun and Chanyeol both glimpsed at Baekhyun at the same time.

The omega ran his tongue down the strawberry sweet and crinkled his eyes in a sinful manner. “I convinced Jongin that shooting Chanyeol was the right thing. I depicted Chanyeol as a bad character. then convinced him that it's because he is too weak minded, so Kyungsoo left."

"And that is what hurt him?"

"Yes. The answer is Kyungsoo." Baekhyun then leaned his head back against the headboard, his moist lips trapped the stick tight as the candy crushed between his teeth.

The next question was naturally why?

"You all must want to know why. The reason is very simple. I've been wanting revengage against Jongin and Kyungsoo for the longest time. My wedding only came at the best time. Regardless of whether Jongin has killed someone or not, he has pulled the trigger in front of the whole village, he can't escape prison or death, he would be tortured before he is on his way. The next thing is Kyungsoo. Jongin told me he has left this village, but Kyungsoo's family are still here. What would the village think about them? The Do’s son in law tried to kill the son of a Park. The feud between the two families would be known. Even if a day came and Kyungsoo came back, I'll make sure that he can never raise his head up again."

"Wow. That's very..." Luhan cleared his throat.

"Ruthless." Chanyeol finished the sentence for Luhan.

"You cut every single path for Kyungsoo and Jongin. Even if the situation has a turning point. Their lives won't be the same under the village's watch. Even if they leave or are pronounced dead. The Kyungsoo's family won't be able to live comfortably either." Chanyeol explained.

"But Kyungsoo has left? Is he on bad terms with his mate?" Luhan scratched his head.

Baekhyun shrugged. "Apparently he was. He got mad at Jongin for not caring enough. But I think there is more to it. Who knows, maybe he eloped with someone."

"No. Kyungsoo wouldn't have." Chanyeol was staring at the door. He was sensing something.

The dark figure behind the door stepped away quietly.

"Must be Junmyeon. He was listening." Yixing said, he turned to observe Baekhyun and Chanyeol's respond. They both appeared unbothered.

Baekhyun said "Good. I hope he has heard everything. Since he is gone. Let me get to the main part." Baekhyun tried to sit straight. Chanyeol quickly secured an arm behind to haul him upright. Baekhyun's head naturally slanted towards his husband's shoulder as his eyes wandered to the white ceiling before starting the real story. "I actually had messed up a few times. When I first met Chanyeol, all I could think about was him. So Jongin and Kyungsoo was always somewhere at the back of my mind. I even wanted to give up on it. I thought that since I have Chanyeol... Then revenge didn't matter anymore."

Luhan whistled wolfishly. "Too in love huh."

Baekhyun peered behind his lashes as his head fell further back and he saw the redness on Chanyeol's left ear. "Yeah. I was." Baekhyun admitted quite frankly. "But Chanyeol didn't want me to stop. He said that if I did, then those who looked down on me will continue to step on me. That's exactly what had happened. Jongin and my cousin were engaged. In between his engagement and marriage, I was humiliated once, twice, then again."

"I bet knowing that Chanyeol's mother had planned to get you two together and your family hurting Chanyeol's birth mother is just cherry on top. Isn't it?" Luhan smirked.

Baekhyun nodded and then continued. "So, I went to Jongin and Soo's wedding. It was pathetic. All our family relatives were there. I found out from Jongin that his mother plans to do something bad to Chanyeol. So, I told him that if there was anything to let me know. In exchange, I'll give him a gift." Baekhyun narrated.

"What gift?" Sehun finally spoke out. Usually, Sehun was the loud one. Yet, he was very quiet that time.

"Freedom." The words smoothly rolled off Baekhyun’s tongue like it was a nursery rhyme. "Which equals to death." He chuckled amusingly.

"So, you basically deceived Jongin into accepting this gift? But you’re actually giving him death in prison？" Sehun had trouble processing.

"Yeah. You will all find out later. But the truth is, when I had first put this offer on the table. I didn't plan to send him to prison. I was going to get him to kill mother-in-law." Baekhyun sighed.

"Won't that still be sending him to prison?" Sehun pursued on.

"We had a discussion that it would be done secretly so that when Chanyeol’s step mother drops, he will leave this town quietly. But then plans had to change. Chanyeol..." Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol and did not continue.

"Because of what I did to Rose." Chanyeol looked down and their eyes met. There was still a whirl of sorrow that reflected in Baekhyun’s silver eyes. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was still gravely hurt at him kissing his ex-girlfriend. "Aren't I right, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun's hand.

"I was mad at you Chanyeol... But I was mad at myself more. I couldn't be at par with you. I was slow with everything and made so many mistakes. If I told Jongin to kill, he wouldn't have agreed. So, I had to change tactic and used Kyungsoo as an excuse. The second thing was, after I moved out of the mansion, I was restless. I had to think of something fast. Our enemies were approaching and I couldn't do anything, I had to be creative, that's what you taught me Chanyeol. So, the first time I went to meet Jongin was to dicuss the details and give him the silver gun that Chanyeol gave me. But then I changed my mind, I didn’t want Jongin to kill my mother-in-law with those silver bullets, I only want her to be injuried. So, met Jongin again and gave him Luhan hyung’s gun because I knew a steel bullet would not kill a wolf instantly, that was something that Luhan hyung taught me. Also, I never wanted to harm Chanyeol, I was planning to block the bullet no matter what.”

"What the fuck?" Sehun cursed.

They all could not understand Baekhyun's reckless action. Chanyeol sighed heavily. He had somehow figured Baekhyun did it on purpose. Not only to get back at him. But also, for the purpose of the examination.

"Seriously Baekhyun hyung. You've risked your life." Sehun shook his head.

"The point isn't that Sehun. The elders wanted to see how deep our bond was. I didn't want to do that disgusting exam and Jongin didn't want to be the head alpha. It was a win-win. Jongin's attempted murder would disqualify him and make Chanyeol the best candidate. I took the bullet. Everyone saw it. So, who can do it better than me? I am the best mate. Another thing, mother-in-law has made her intentions clear with wanting Chanyeol to be the head alpha. It was me. I pulled Chanyeol up. Once Chanyeol is the head alpha then everything becomes easier. I could also get rid of Jongin’s mother as well. Jongin accused her of everything, as we have planned. Jongin’s mother would never have thought that her son would turn against her. I made it clear to Jongin that his mother wants to get rid of him. It wasn't hard to guess. He was reluctant. But he did it on the end. So regardless, it all turned out fine." Baekhyun reasoned.

Sehun rubbed his face. Baekhyun knew that Sehun was bothered by the fact that he had asked him to tamper the evidence. Baekhyun turned his head over and peered up at Chanyeol. The alpha was quiet. Baekhyun wanted to go home, he felt tired.

………..

The snow had stopped. There was a thick layer of white along the pavement and hiding the footpaths. Baekhyun bid Chanyeol's friends farewell as they made their way back to Sehun's. There was still a lot of unanswered questions. But maybe that was for Chanyeol to understand only. Chanyeol wordlessly gave Baekhyun the small bag that had some of his belongings then moved forward and crouched down, his arms moved back.

Baekhyun bit his lip. "No Channie... You'll get tired."

"Hop on. It's cold outside."

Baekhyun was reluctant, but he complied afterwards. Baekhyun climbed onto Chanyeol's back and secured his arm around his alpha's neck. Chanyeol hooked his arm around Baekhyun’s knee and slowly straightened his frame. They made their way out, the air was chilling, Chanyeol had given Baekhyun his winter coat, so he was only wearing a shirt. Baekhyun did not want Chanyeol to remember those hard days as a child and did his best to warm him with his body heat.

A puff of white smoke drifted from Chanyeol's mouth, Baekhyun's weight glided up Chanyeol's back as he was being repositioned. Baekhyun heard a soft huff coming out of his husband.

"Am I heavy?" Baekhyun asked insecurely.

"No." Chanyeol replied.

Baekhyun slowly dropped his chin down to Chanyeol's shoulder. "The questions that you couldn't ask in front of your friends. What is it? They aren't here now."

"Baekhyun, I taught you to be ruthless so no one can hurt you again. But I didn't teach you to be reckless. You could have died... Why are you punishing me like this?" There was pain cracking in Chanyeol’s voice. 

"Because I felt like I had no other ways Chanyeol." Baekhyun's voice did not even break.

Chanyeol stopped. Baekhyun felt the heavy rise of Chanyeol’s chest before the alpha raised his voice. "Then what if you did die? What would you do then?!" Chanyeol looked over his shoulder, his eyes were red with fury. "Answer me Baekhyun."

"If I die Chanyeol...Then you won't ever be able to replace me again."

Chanyeol felt like his heart was ablazed.

Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol had replaced him with Rose. It made Chanyeol realized how much of a failure he was to make his omega insecure," Baekhyun... I would never replace you," Chanyeol had to keep walking, "I would never Baekhyun." He breathed as another frosty air emitted from his mouth.

The omega's eyes started to gloss by those words. He did not trust them. Because even soul mates could betray one another. "Do you love me Chanyeol? More than all of your ex-lovers?" There was no answer from Chanyeol. Baekhyun understood that he had asked a very ridiculous question. Of course, Chanyeol did not. There was Kasper and there was once Rose. Even if Rose had betrayed him and Kasper had left him, Chanyeol adored them to a certain degree, they would always have a place in his heart.

"The dead are the dead. I'm not a kind soul, Baekhyun. If you have left me at the wedding, risked your life for the intentions of that you've listed. I will resent you. Because you left me despite knowing that I love you. You did it to hurt me so I will never forget."

"Resent me?" Baekhyun chuckled softly. "You aren't capable of resenting me Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hooked his head high and stared at the murky sky. "I can. You've underestimated me. The more you love. The more you hate. I made you into what you are today, Baekhyun. I kept you in my palm for so long. I gave you the chance to leave me and you didn't. Now that you're here. I won't ever let you go."

Baekhyun closed his eyes, he relished in the heat that radiated from his alpha and the steady heartbeat. "Say you adore me." He whispered. 

"I adore you very much Baekhyun."

A small wistful smile cracked from Baekhyun's face. A lone tear secretly glided down, wetting Chanyeol's shirt. "Say it again...”

"I adore you Baekhyun." Chanyeol said it again. Chanyeol’s eyes stung as crystal collected. He blinked it away quickly.


	32. 32.

They came back to the mansion. Except Chanyeol’s parents were not there anymore. The maids had all been reallocated. There was no one in that mansion but them. Chanyeol did not want harm to come to Baekhyun again, so he made the mansion empty. Chanyeol laid Baekhyun down on his mattress and then climbed in right after. They laid on their backs, their eyes were both trained on the sickly pale ceiling. It was time to open their hearts fully.

"Do you love me or Jongin?" Chanyeol asked softy.

"I love you more." Baekhyun answered in a heartbeat. "I just love you only, Channie."

"Did you tamper with the evidence?" Chanyeol asked again.

"Yeah. Luhan gave me a gun and I gave it to Jongin. I didn't want them to find out so I asked Sehun to switch them with a fake decoy."

So, Sehun was indeed Baekhyun's accomplice.

"What did you say to Sehun to convince him?"

"I said I did it for you, Chanyeol. And for us. Sehun had no choice but to comply."

"You have him wrapped around your fingers Baekhyun. You've grown a lot."

"I'm becoming like you, aren't I?" Baekhyun moved his head to the right where Chanyeol was.

"No. You're not. You're becoming greater than I am."

"I love you." Baekhyun blurted. He knew it was not the right time, but something told him to cherish those moments of saying it. He thought that Chanyeol would scold him, or maybe just stay quiet and—

"I love you too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun could no longer contain it anymore. His chapped lips bled red from emotions, his eyes brimmed with tears and he tried his best to be strong, but he could not; he could never be strong in front of the man he loved.

Chanyeol layered his hand over Baekhyun’s, his fingers were cold and Baekhyun could feel their wedding rings meet.

"What did you see on the other side Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun's lips twisted into a tight line and he sniffled. "I saw everything. What do you want to know?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to deal with their mess anymore. I'm tired."

They both went silent after that.

Chanyeol spoke again. "Baekhyun. Were you ever going to tell me about Jongin? What if we didn't make up during the wedding? Would you not have told me that it was staged?” Chanyeol finally turned his body so that his face was nesting near Baekhyun's neck, he took a small inhale of the vanilla scent. "You wouldn't have told me. Right? You would want me to stay mad. You will do something that I wouldn't like. That's your best revenge."

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's intensive gaze on him. "No, I think... I would have told you. You don't trust anyone. How long could I possibly have lied?" He confessed. Chanyeol’s warm hand cupped one half of Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol's hand had always felt so warm and big, it was his home...

"I'll change my bad habits too. We will make it work somehow Baekhyun.”

"Make me your weapon Chanyeol."

The clock on the hour hand was ticking loud. It signified the birth of another devil.

His lover; his spouse.

The creation of his lies and deceit.

Baekhyun's head turned to face Chanyeol's. His nose hiding in his husband's chest. "Take me Chanyeol. I'm ready now." It was not a plea. It was an order. A wish by the sinner.

"You have forgotten one thing pup." Chanyeol has not called him that in so long. It felt like they had gone back to the corner when they just met.

"Am I not competent?Am I still not enough to be your weapon?" Baekhyun frowned.

"It is not that. You forgot about the most basic thing. I'm your husband. I'm also your alpha. You're no longer that little lost pup that wanted to avenge his ex mate. You're also no longer that boy who came to me crying, begging for solace. You've changed. You can stand on your own now. How could I call you my weapon? You're much more than that. You're my omega. So don't stand behind me from now on. Stand next to me." Chanyeol slowly kissed Baekhyun’s lips. 

Baekhyun parted his rosy tiers, but no words came out. Was he dreaming? Was that really his Chanyeol?

"We will co-exist properly this time. You don't have to trust me now pup. We will do it little by little. Every time we make a mistake, we will fix it. Let’s fight, rage, and then make up."

"I like that Chanyeol. We'll start from scratch right?"

"Of course pup. This is our first step. We can make mistakes."

"Okay... Chanyeol. There's something else about Jongin that I want to do. Can I tell you?"

"I'm always here to listen."

Baekhyun elevated his head and scooted even more closely. He nested his head on Chanyeol's chest, loving the sound of his rising breath. "I need a lot of money for it." His husband wrapped his right arm around his head. "Take anything you want. You don't need my permission. You have my surname now." Chanyeol said. "Thank you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun snuggled in.

Baekhyun took a shallow breath. "I have a lot to tell you."

"I have all the time for you. Tell me when you're ready." Chanyeol ran his hand down Baekhyun’s back.

"So Channie… I want to buy all of the Kim’s properties."

"What for?"

"I want to sell them and I remember you said the elders wanted them for the longest time. But as a Park family member. I must consider the fact that our family wants it too."

"You want to go against the elders?" A grin crossed Chanyeol's face. He found it amusing.

"Well, yeah. That too. But I have another plan which I'll tell you later."

"Alright. If you're set on doing it pup.”

"You really won't ask me what that other plan is Channie?"

"You will tell me everything later. You said so yourself. So, I trust whatever you want to do. Just promise me one thing Baekhyun."

"What is it?"

"Don't risk your life again. You have no idea how hard it was to live a second, knowing that you may leave me."

"I promise. At least I'll try my best to stay alive. After all, I've met your mother and have escaped from her wrath."

"It sounds like you went through hell." Chanyeol chuckled.

"I really did Mr. Park. I think you should compensate me. I have a lot of handy information."

"Should I still interrogate Mrs. Kim today or should I just milk it out of you?"

Baekhyun immediately sat up and swung his leg over Chanyeol's hip and straddled the alpha's stomach. "Milking is my job. Don't steal my thunder." His hand wandered down Chanyeol's torso. It still felt so surreal to think that Baekhyun had Park Chanyeol as his mate. A heartthrob like him was only a wet fantasy that the villagers could have.

Chanyeol brought his hand to Baekhyun's waist. He gripped firmly onto Baekhyun’s hipbone. "You're very beautiful my little pup."

"I know. I make myself pretty for you. That way no one can say anything about us not looking compatible."

"I like your confidence pup. You talk like me."

Baekhyun felt a bit impatient. He undid the first two buttons on Chanyeol's shirt and bared his delicious collarbone. They were a bit more tanned from when he last checked. "Did you run around a lot? You're buffer than last time." His hand raked south; it was sensual with every bit of purpose of teasing the alpha. Hard torso, thick forearm, plain white shirt and a tent that was growing beneath his bottom.

"Was chasing after you. You make me work a lot." Chanyeol sneaked under the oversized shirt that he gave Baekhyun before leaving the hospital. He liked it when his omega wore his clothes. Baekhyun’s hips were nicely accentuated and he looked comfortable enough to cuddle. Chanyeol’s fingers traveled further north, until the alpha felt a small dip on the smooth surface of skin, he stopped—The bullet where it had inserted.

Baekhyun became tense and gradually pulled himself away, leaving Chanyeol's hand mid-air. “This time no special cream can fix the scar." He admitted bitterly.

Chanyeol dropped his hand slowly and picked the hem of Baekhyun's shirt—Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol’s wrist.

They stared at one another intensively.

Before Baekhyun broke away first. Baekhyun’s clothe hitched. The gun wound was on his abdomen. It was not a very big scar, but it was enough to remind them of that eventful day.

"You're still the most beautiful." Chanyeol said as his fingers were tracing over the wound.

However, Baekhyun did not think so. "Does it turn you off?"

"No." Chanyeol denied.

Baekhyun looked down at his stomach and tried to pull his shirt back down. "Stop looking Chanyeol”"

Chanyeol sat up and moved his hand out, he brought his arms around and secured his mate in a hug. "What do you think about matching tattoos?" He suggested.

"Tattoos?"

"Yeah. We both can get the same one. Or maybe we can pick a tattoo for each other."

"That actually... Sounds nice."

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s temple. "We can do it today if you want."

Baekhyun probed his button nose above Chanyeol's shoulder and probed his chin high. "Hm. I do have a design in mind. But I think it's cheesy for you."

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked.

"A big big dragon. The one you see on mafias."

Chanyeol was speechless. He knew Baekhyun was joking, but it still caught him off guard.

The omega giggled and hugged his man closer. "Kidding of course."

"You didn't sound like you were kidding Baekhyun."

"Ofcourse I am! A man like you is scary enough. A dragon tattoo might make the other shit themselves."

“Valid point made. Then do I scare you little pup?"

"No. You don't. You being scary is hot to me my alpha."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pinched Baekhyun's little cheek. "Naughty. I've pampered you too much. You're learning to play with words now."

Baekhyun whined and whipped his head back. He cupped his face protectively in both hands. "If you keep pinching my cheeks then you won't have any to kiss!"

"So what? I can still kiss them." Chanyeol dived in to kiss Baekhyun's cheek.

Baekhyun giggled and dodged fast enough. Chanyeol's lips landed on Baekhyun's mole, which was right above his lips. Baekhyun thought he was being kissed and stayed absolutely still. Chanyeol fooled Baekhyun by blowing air against Baekhyun’s mouth, grinning victoriously.

"Pup, want to come with me to visit Jongin’s mother?"

Baekhyun scrunched his nose and said, "yeah sure. Why not. But what do you plan to do with her?"

Chanyeol hummed. "I don't know yet. But Minseok is starving and I'm keen on getting rid of all nuisances."

"Ah. Killing two birds with one stone. I like your idea Mr. Park. How about we add a twist to it?"

"Anything you want little pup."

The two of them smiled affectionately at one another.

Oh… how brilliant and fun that would be.

...........

They were dressed formally. Not that they had to. It was just for the novelty. Chanyeol was wearing a full black attire with no tie. Whereas, Baekhyun was wearing a black blazer with no shirt inside. They really do look good together. Their auras were a match. Or more like, Baekhyun was matching with Chanyeol. There was a black brief case in Chanyeol's hand. Just right before they went to interrogate Mrs. Kim, they must pay a visit to Baekhyun’s cousins.

Baekhyun had his arm locked around Chanyeol's forearm. They walked together. Baekhyun wanted to skip in his steps, but he held back. He did not want to kill their image. The people in that village saw how their future head alpha walked past them. The only exception was that his mate was present and he was hanging onto the man.

There was whispering. 'I thought he was dead?'

'Heard he woke up recently.'

Chanyeol heard the gossips. He unwired his arm from Baekhyun's clutch and hooked it around the omega's waist; drawing him closer in a protective act.

Baekhyun hummed. "I'm not bothered."

Chanyeol's lips curved. "You sure changed a lot."

"I have you as my trophy. Of course, they are jealous." Baekhyun said that loud for the middle aged women at the front who were gossiping nonsense. Their face flushed a color and they stopped talking right away.

Baekhyun turned his head. "Did you see that?"

Chanyeol broke into a dimple smile. "Yeah. But you got another thing wrong Baekhyun."

"You're not going to say I'm your trophy, right?"

Chanyeol sighed exaggeratedly. "If you keep stealing words out of my mouth, then I'll have to get very physical with you to win."

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes. Shove your cock in. I would gladly surrender and announce defeat." Baekhyun chirped.

Chanyeol smacked Baekhyun’s ass.

"Owwie...” Baekhyun huffed.

"Cheeky, aren't you? Ever since you've been at the hospital you seem to have a few tricks up your sleeve huh?" Chanyeol clicked his tongue.

"Yes. You're absolutely right Mr. Park. In fact, I'm certain that I know way more than you do in this whole ordeal."

"Okay. Whatever you say pup. We're here now, so do your magic."

They were right in front of the big gate that led to the front entrance of Kyungsoo’s family mansion. The doorbell was rung. A young woman in a white uniform came dashing out. She opened the gate and bowed her head. "Master Baekhyun. Mr. Park. Welcome." Baekhyun nodded once and then entered the property with Chanyeol. The exterior of that mansion had works done to it. Well, they certainly had drained a decent amount from Jongin’s family, everything was renovated.

Baekhyun greeted his uncle with a head bow and a mechanic smile, “uncle.”

Baekhyun's uncle did not expect to see newphew. Particular Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo's parents were different to their son, they were pretentious and highly arrogant. "Baekhyun" his uncle rose from the couch, Baekhyun’s aunty was pretend as well. His aunty stood right after and greeted him rather welcomingly. "Hyun, why didn't you tell us that you would be here?" She asked in a sweet voice, her glance moved to Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s uncle spoke after, "I can see you have brought your mate Baekhyun. Please, Mr. Park. feel at home and come in."

They were both being led to the living room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both sank their weight on the sofa, the suitcase sat by the alpha's feet.

"Uncle. I won't waste your time and will cut to the main point. My visit this time is as you can imagine. Regarding Kim Jongin."

The two elders became stiff. Well, it was natural. Their son in law had tried to murder his ex-mate’s husband.

"Yes." Baekhyun’s uncle spoke first.

Baekhyun dropped his head and chuckled in amusement. "I know the Kim's have Kyungsoo's name on one of the Kim's main property. I want to make an offer. As his parents I want you to legally erase his name."

The cup slammed down; the force made the saucer crack. "Who do you think you are?" Baekhyun’s aunty yelled.

Chanyeol observed Baekhyun's face. His omega did not break a single emotion as his lips were curled in a lopsided smirk.

"Aunty, I think you have misunderstood. I didn't come empty handed."

Chanyeol grabbed the suitcase and handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun unlocked the case before standing up. The notes came tumbling out. Hundreds of won were dispose onto the table. Kyungsoo's parents were scandalized. The case lowered and Baekhyun cracked a wide grin. "Uncle, aunty. You both understand what this means. Right?"

Of course, they did.

Bribery.

Remove Kyungsoo's name from the Kim's property or else Baekhyun will use dirty tricks to make Kyungsoo penniless.

"Why are you doing this Baekhyun? You're putting us in a bad position." The older man crushed his fist as his stared at the money piled like trash on his table.

"How so uncle? The Kim's would all be executed. As your nephew, I was kind enough to buy Kyungsoo's name off the Kim’s land contracts."

Baekhyun lied, obviously. Baekhyun was specifically doing it to hurt Kyungsoo’s family pride and dignity. His cousins had always been the most pretentious and disgusting people he has ever known. It was just a small return in favor.

His uncle's tone was firm. “We refuse. We will not remove Kyungsoo's name."

As Baekhyun had figured. His uncle and aunty did not want to let go of the Kim's fortune.

Since soft would not work, Baekhyun had to go full hard.

The maids all gasped as a silver gun was drawn. The cockhead aimed right at Baekhyun’s uncle, the old man’s forehead. All their tongues were trapped by the cat. Baekhyun's index and thumb pushed out the wire springs; Four silver bullets. Everyone knew that silver was tailored specifically for human hunters. Baekhyun have his aunty and uncle a good view of what he was using before he snapped the wire back.

"You know uncle. You used to mock me for doing fencing. I loved fencing, but ever since you said that I became self-conscious. You were always the one to make a comment about the things I do." Baekhyun's eyes darkened, but his smile was still intact.

The man tried to say something. It came as a stammer. "B-Baekhyun. Please put that away…Let's talk this out."

Baekhyun cocked his head innocently to the side. "Scared? Uncle really doesn't have to be. I'm not good at aiming. I was just taught for a few days. So, I hope I don't miss and end up blowing your head off. That would really hurt huh." The gun was pressing into his uncle's forehead. The sheer burn of pure silver against his uncle’s skin, it made his uncle cry out as blistered layers began to form around the gun head.

Chanyeol cracked a deep chuckle and brought his knuckle to his chin. He was watching everything unfold, like it was some sort of an entertaining act.

The documents which Kyungsoo's parents were required to sign in order to remove their son's name off the Kim's wealth was presented. Baekhyun pulled the gun back by a fraction. The older man fell back, his hand was over his chest. His wife crawled over to check on his condition. Baekhyun's uncle had a bad heart. Baekhyun gathered the documents and skimmed through them, there was some points that Baekhyun did not understand so he asked the expert.

"Channie. Which clause do they have to sign?"

Chanyeol leaned forward. "Section 3, baby."

"What about this part?" Baekhyun pointed at it innocently.

His aunty glared at them from the corner, she was absolutely repelled by how cruel their nephew had become. Baekhyun was uncaring that he could have just killed his uncle. He had the audacity to make flirty jokes with his husband while talking about the conditions on the contract.

"Sickening." She gritted out.

The omega finally stopped. He turned his full attention to his aunt and shrugged, "don't be so dramatic aunty. It's not like uncle has dropped dead." He slipped the documents over with a pen.

His aunty hand shoved them off the table along with the money; they fly in the air slowly.

"You think just because you became a Park you can do anything you want?" She spitted.

"Yes." Baekhyun did not even deny it.

She laughed in disbelief. It was all madness.

"But you need to understand one thing aunty. If it wasn't for Kyungsoo, I wouldn't have married Chanyeol. Therefore, you have no reason to complain. This is all your family's fault." Baekhyun was about to crouch down to pick the papers up. But Chanyeol stopped him and moved from his spot instead. He handed the scattered documents back and Baekhyun smiled rather shyly. The papers were straightened.

Baekhyun hummed softly. "One last time. Will you sign it or not?"

"There is no—"

The trigger went off.

The whole room screeched and Kyungsoo's father stared in pure horror as his wife collapsed to the ground. Blood was gushing out of her throat and soiling the carpet wine red. Baekhyun wiped the small drop of blood that had splash onto his left cheek. He did not pull the trigger. It was Chanyeol.

"She won't die. Don't worry. My husband's bullet is not as deadly as mine." Baekhyun laughed while swaying his silver gun casually. "So, uncle," Park Baekhyun walked around the table. He was like a hawk ready to feast on his prey, "have you changed your mind yet?"

His uncle could only surrender.

......

They came out after an hour. Baekhyun swung the suitcase and the money that was stuffed back onto the suitcase, stained in blood. Yes. Baekhyun lied again. He promised to give his uncle the money in exchange of removing Kyungsoo’s name from the Kim’s property, but Baekhyun went against his words and gave them nothing. What was Baekhyun’s uncle going to do to him? Sue him? Don not make Baekhyun laugh. After that 'little' incident, Baekhyun's uncle had a stroke and he was bedridden. Baekhyun skipped in his victorious steps, he swung the suitcase and hummed a song while hugging onto Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol looked at him, his smile was very affectionate. "Are you that happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm one step closer to my plan. Also, Channie, since we got rid of Kyungsoo's name from all of the Kim's asset. We can use this against the elders."

Chanyeol nodded once. "Okay."

"Eh. Do you get me? Aren't you going to ask me how or why?" Baekhyun stopped skipping and pouted his lips.

"You got Kyungsoo's name off. But you also bought his share, so they lawfully become yours. He has 10% so you just need to purchase the rest. The elders and my family have been eyeing the Kim's resource for decades. Now that we have it, you can bribe the elders." After saying that, Chanyeol stole the briefcase off Baekhyun's hand so he did not have to carry too much.

Baekhyun did not argue and wrapped both his arm around Chanyeol's for body warmth. "Channieee."

"Yeah baby?"

"Pat my butt?" Baekhyun requested.

Chanyeol chuckled. "Here?"

Baekhyun did not see any problems wrong with that. "Yes."

"You just want sex." Chanyeol exposed.

Baekhyun shook his head. "I want an award for my hard work. I mean, I did take the Kim's land. Who in the Park's family does it like me?"

There was no denying that. Chanyeol patted Baekhyun's bottom and even rubbed it to make it warm. “You did well pup.” He complimented.

"Ah~ feels nice Channie. So next step. We go to Mrs. Kim and then end it with the elders?"

"Yeah baby."

"Okay. Then after we go home and eat."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then you run a bath and while you're showering, I will climb onto your cock and then I'll ride it the whole night."

"Ye—Wait. What?" Chanyeol's brows knitted and his plump lips pushed out habitually when he was confused.

"I'm glad we have come to a mutual arrangement. I shall anticipate tonight Mr Park."

"Wait hold on Baekhyun—"

"We must hurry Mr. Park. We can't delay our schedule." Baekhyun did not give Chanyeol a chance to argue. He dragged Chanyeol ahead; laughing. Chanyeol staggered right after Baekhyun, but eventually, a genuine smile started to bloom on his lips. Baekhyun came back to him.

…………

Ever since Jongin pointed the finger at his mother, the elders had no choice but to put Mrs. Kim into house arrest. There was limited evidence against her. Then again, Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew that the elders were just finding many excuses to not prosecute Mrs. Kim. It was exactly like Mrs. Park. The only contrary was that when the elders wanted her dead her time would come. The Kim's mansion had been vacant ever since. All the maids had been called home. There was no one there. They had to travel all the way to the outskirt, that property was also one of the Kim's asset and there were guards surrounding the area. Chanyeol figured that the elders would have imposed a no visitation. So Chanyeol asked Luhan to forge a fake permit from the elders. That village was known for weak security, the guards bowed their heads and granted them access so easily.

They made their way towards the last room and opened the door. Mrs. Kim was sitting on the couch; she was so much paler and so much more beautiful. She only said, "you both came." She did not seem startled or perplexed. Her smile was soft as she stared at the dying rose that sat on her table, left to wilt alone in the vase.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting." Chanyeol remarked.

Mrs. Kim hummed.

Baekhyun eyed the rose that his ex-mother in law had been staring at. He grabbed the vase and moved it away so she was left with no choice but to focus on him. "Mrs. Kim. My alpha is talking to you."

The woman remained silent; her eyes were hard.

"Since you refuse to answer Chanyeol's question. Then how about I ask you instead." Baekhyun secretly eyed Chanyeol from the corner. Chanyeol handed Baekhyun the plastic bag with the broken sapphire. Baekhyun brought it forward, showing Mrs. Kim the product. "Do you remember this?" The woman did not show any reaction. She was stoic, neutral, she was playing it cool. Baekhyun wanted to rip her face off. The bag lowered, Baekhyun cracked his neck to one side and then shoved the bag to Chanyeol's chest before grabbing the flower vase and smashed it right against Mrs Kim’s head.

The shattering of vase was heard as it came crashing onto the floor. The horrified shriek that was only intensified by the blood awakening on his ex-mother in law's head. She stared at the red liquid, her fingers shaking.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's wrist. He was shocked by Baekhyun's action as well. His father's warning that Baekhyun was going to be more frightening than him was ringing in his ears. After that, a small hand layered over his, Baekhyun was squeezing Chanyeol’s hand, assuring him. Chanyeol was a little bit reluctant, but he decided to trust Baekhyun and so let go.

Baekhyun cocked his head, smirking. "Mrs. Kim, we are not here to play games. You are fully aware that we came here for answers. So,answer while we play nice. Otherwise, it's not a vase that's smashing your skull."

She cursed out loud and tried to crawl towards the door. "H-help me!" She called out for the guards behind the door.

Baekhyun walked away from Chanyeol's side and stood right in front of the woman sprawled on the floor. His shoe was just polished yesterday, he stepped right over Mrs. Kim's hand. The sound of knuckle cracking rings nice and clear for everyone to hear. She cried in silence as Baekhyun added onto the weight.

"So, we have a lot of questions for you Mrs Kim. Let's start with the first one. You were Chanyeol's father mistress. You were like how old?"

Mrs. Kim shook her head. Drools were dribbling down her mouth—It hurt—It hurt so much.

Baekhyun’s shoe went down harder. Mrs. Kim screamed loud enough to shake the four walls. He lessened the pressure on her hand only until he was sure that her fingers were all broken. "You did quite a lot of bad deeds. Harming Chanyeol and his mother Yerim. All for the purpose of getting his father," he removed his shoe and casted his eyes down,"what exactly did you do at their wedding?"

The woman curled in and hugged her hand while crying; she was not answering him. So Baekhyun kicked her in the stomach; he did not do it too forceful, just enough to get the woman wailing and spill the full truth.

"I poisoned her!" She yelled.

"This ring and what else? Did you poison her tea?” Baekhyun interrogated further.

Mrs. Kim shook her head frantically. “I just did the ring.... I knew Yong was going to give that ring to her as an engagement ring... So I put poison in the ring."

"You also asked my mother who was a maid for the Park’s at that time to get rid of Chanyeol?"

"Yes…Yes I did." She confessed.

"Okay. Next question." Baekhyun straightened his black suit so that he could recompose himself. "What happened to the maids that have disappeared after the wedding night? Did you play a role in it?" That question was for Chanyeol. Truthfully, Baekhyun did not see that part in Yerim's dream. It was very vague, but he was somewhat aware that the maids were all murdered.

"I didn't.. It's not me. I didn't order to kill them."

Chanyeol's eyes darkened as he walked forth. "Then who? Father? Grandma?"

Mrs. Kim inhaled a shaky breath. "Your.. Your grandmother did. She ordered to kill all of them..."

"Why?" Chanyeol asked. His tone was firm, voice rasp as his fist hardened. "Tell me everything." Mrs Kim shrieked when another kick was blown to her stomach. However, that second time was done by Chanyeol, he did it so much harder than Baekhyun.

"I-I'll tell you.. Stop.. Please.." She choked out her plea.

Chanyeol stopped and stared hard at Jongin’s mother. "Shoot."

"You don't even know what your mother is like.. She is a whore. She isn't as innocent as you think she is. S-She has another child."

"Who is he?" A lot of thought racked through Chanyeol's head. He went through the names one by one, trying to link them to the time line. Who could it have been?

"I-I don't know. No one ever saw him. I only... overheard.”

“What else?" Chanyeol growled.

Mrs. Kim was crying on the floor and Chanyeol was losing his patience. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her neck back. "Answer me." He spitted.

The elderly woman was trembling as she swallowed dry. "Your grandmother... She just sentenced all the maids to death. Y-Yong told me that there was someone at the attic— Your mother Yerim, she was there with someone—The maids saw."

"Who? The boy?" Chanyeol’s eyes burned from impatience.

Mrs. Kim's eyes enlarged as she remembered something, a flash of memory; her death bell. "He is—" Before she could say another word. The gun fired through. It pierced right through the woman's brain, splashing red all over Baekhyun's face and suit. Chanyeol had a splatter of blood against his shirt and cursed as Mrs Kim’s body fell limp from his grasp. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's arm and yanked him to the side, just right in time before two bullets drilled into the wall behind their heads.

They were both hiding under the table, Chanyeol found his gun at the back of his pocket. Their enemy was still firing away, the two lovers too their aim and shot back. The firing of bullet sounded like nuclear bombs dropping from an intensive war time. Baekhyun ran out of bullets too fast, he cursed under his breath and panicked. Baekhyun not used to a gun yet, he was still considered an amateur. A spare gun was thrown across the floor and it hit Baekhyun’s heel. Baekhyun looked down at the gun passed to him and then glanced at Chanyeol's back. Even if there were no words being exchanged, Chanyeol was assuring him to stay calm. Baekhyun chewed his bottom lips and collected the gun that Chanyeol passed him. Their bullets were going to run out, Baekhyun was desperately searching for an alternative. He scanned the room frantically: Lamp, couch, table, rose, pipe—pipe! Gas pipe. Baekhyun whipped his head back and found a wardrobe made out of steel; that should work.

Baekhyun crawled towards Chanyeol, the alpha ducked his head just right in time before a bullet could blow through his head. "God damn it." He grunted. They were being cornered, there must be more than one hit man, tey could not stay any longer.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun whispered.

They could smell heavy gun powder; their enemies were approaching.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and the omega pointed towards the pipe line above the ceiling with his chin.

It was a hit or miss.

There was no time.

Chanyeol nodded and then they both reallocated themselves by crawling across the floor and cranking open the rusty metal cupboard. Fuck. It could only fit one people. Chanyeol's frame was too big. Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol wanted him to do, he grabbed onto his alpha's arm and begged him with crystal eyes and begged, “don’t leave me.” There was pain in Chanyeol's eyes. They had no other choice. The only way that they could get out was blow a path through since the door and window was ambushed by enemies.

Chanyeol could hear heavy footsteps clanking across the wooden tile.

It may be the end.

Chanyeol dived in to kiss Baekhyun's lips hard for the very last time—Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to stay alive.

The second their lips parted it was their goodbye.

Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun in the cupboard and then directed his gun towards the gas pipe line. He kneeled behind the couch and counted his times. The door rattled harder, signaling the arrival of his enemies. Chanyeol's fingers curled firm against the trigger.

Four hitmen barged through the door. Chanyeol fired the bullet and accurately aimed at the cork. A surge of gas leaked through the whole room, bursting out a puff of white smoke. "What the fuck?" One of them cursed and he openly fired.

The catastrophe was instant.

The whole room combusted into flame.

Baekhyun covered his ears as the explosion tore through, leaving his ears ringing from statistical noise. Baekhyun felt dizzy. He could not stand straight. He pressed his forehead against the metal door, his mouth felt dry as he landed into a state of half unconsciousness. His head shook furiously; he needed to stay focused.

The cupboard door slowly creaked. It was an absolute disaster. The hit mans were dead. It was all blazing corpse, burnt to the finger bones. Baekhyun staggered out weakly, his steps were cautious as he made his way forward and then dropped to the floor when he saw Chanyeol. "Channie..." He breathed out as sense of relief over washed him. Chanyeol was shaking, his lips trembled as Baekhyun tried his best to pull his alpha up. "Channie we have to go—" His sentence cut off and was replaced by a silent gasp. Blood; A lot of blood. It was seeping right through Chanyeol’s black blazer. Baekhyun understood that they could not stay there. The building might collapse at any moment.

Baekhyun tried to drag Chanyeol, Chanyeol was stumbling on one foot. Every step that Chanyeol took, his wound only bled harder. The guards were all shot dead. Their corpse was a fest for the untamed flames. Chanyeol continued to drip on the grass. Chanyeol's face was very pale. They made it in the woods. Chanyeol’s weight finally gave in and he collapsed to the ground. Baekhyun was panicking so much that he started to cry. His hand was fumbling with shirt, he tore the fabric and tried his best to stop the bleeding on Chanyeol's right side.

"It's.. It's okay. I won't die." Chanyeol groaned as he struggled to lift his head and look at his wound.

"What are you talking about Channie? You're bleeding!" Baekhyun wiped the tears roughly and then moved both his hand over the cloth.

Cold sweat was breaking from Chanyeol's forehead. His temperature was going down. The sun was no longer warm against his skin. He was experiencing difficulties in breathing. He felt so cold....

"Baekhyun..." CHanyeol whispered weakly.

Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s face and lowered his head to comprehend what the alpha wanted to say.

The alpha drew in a shaky breath, his left hand was weak as he struggled to grip onto his omega's elbow. "Get.. Sehun.. Quick. Go.. Now."

"But Chanyeol….What about you? What if the enemies come?"

"G-Go Baek…Hyun.." Chanyeol’s voice was cracking, his conscious was fading in and out of the dark.

"Chanyeol...?" Baekhyun lightly tapped his husband's cold, white cheek.

"Cha..Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tried again.

Chanyeol was unresponsive.

Baekhyun’s tear streamed down his face. He kissed Chanyeol’s knuckly with trembling lips and whispered, “wait for me.”

Baekhyun wiped his face and ran as fast as his feet could.

.....

‘How long has it been?’

Chanyeol had no sense of time.

The loss of blood had rendered Chanyeol to once again be in that very dark corner. Every fiber of his cell, his skin, they trembled; they shook in trepidation, begging for him to stay awake.

‘Cold...Cold.....So cold....’

It was coming back to him..

Memories, scars, the snow, the blood, that human.

Fragmented pieces of memories were invading his mind. They arrived uninvited. The scream of a young boy. The human who had his filthy hands on his rag pants.

Chanyeol released a long, shaky breath.

He had been assaulted many times. Some were not even humans. There were other of his own kind, fighting for their limited food source.

‘It's cold…’

Chanyeol's arm was wrap around his own elbow.

His eyelash fluttered open, giving way to the mirror that stood in front of him.

He saw himself.

The four-year-old him.

His lips were pale, cheeks sunken, the dark rings beneath his eyes were a permanent feature. A warm ghost of air excluded from his lips and became a trail of white smoke. His limp body lifted off the ground. His head lulled downwards. Chanyeol felt like he was floating, for a moment, he thought he saw his step mother Seulgi tucking him into bed.

Minseok had already changed Chanyeol's clothes and bandaged his wound. Sehun paced through the room while Minseok checked Chanyeol's condition.

"H-How is he?" Baekhyun stammered.

Yixing was crushing up herbs while Luhan was allocating the bullets into his riffle.

"Don't know. But I think he will be fine. Chanyeol has been through worst." Minseok sighed.

Chanyeol was breaking into so much sweat that he was running a fever. Chanyeol was mumbling something incoherent.

"What is he saying?" Sehun asked.

Chanyeol's forehead was sheering a thin coat of perspiration as his head tossed and turned from left and right.

Baekhyun's eyes enlarged, he understood it right away. The tear that welled behind his lids were too overwhelming. He dropped to his knee and collected Chanyeol's hand. He rubbed them together and tried to breathe warm air on them. "Can we get another blanket?" The omega cried.

Minseok shook his head. "It will put pressure on his wound." S

ehun was lost. "Wait, what is he saying?"

Baekhyun bit his lips. "He is saying he is cold."

Sehun cursed. He ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to do.

Yixing was already finished with the herb glazed it with glad wrap for when they had to treat his wound for later.

…...

An hour had gone by. Chanyeol was still mumbling. The sight was unbearable. His temperature was not going down. They had to change the blanket twice since it was soiled wet.

After another ten minutes had passed, incoherent mumbling had turn into soft sobbing. Baekhyun was holding Chanyeol's hand, crying in silence as his alpha shed a tear.

“Chanyeol, don't cry. I'm here…” Baekhyun pleaded.

He pleaded to God, he begged for God's forgiveness. He plead to the world, he begged for them to let Chanyeol go.

'Please stop making him suffer.'

Sehun could not watch. He felt his eyes warm and it hurt. He ended up locking himself in the bathroom. Yixing, Minseok and Luhan both remained silent as the door shut. Even if Sehun had hidden himself. They could hear sniffling from behind those doors. They knew that Chanyeol would survive. They knew that Chanyeol would not drop dead over something like that. No, he had been through much more. It was /what/ Chanyeol had been muttering that whole time, through his battle with life between and death that made their souls ache.

‘I'm cold...I'm cold.’

Gradually became clear to their ears.

“Mother…”

Chanyeol whispered through that merciless night.

“Save me…Save me….Save me.”


	33. 33.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forced prostitutions, yerim, brothel, sehun, turning point 

Chanyeol did not wake up for two days. His fever was so bad that Minseok had to change his clothes three times a day. Baekhyun could not stay still. He had to do it alone. “Baekhyun? Are you going to the elders now?" Sehun frowned. He watched the omega put on his suit.

"I have to. We can't wait. Jongin's prosecution is in a few days. I need to make an arrangement." Baekhyun slipped his arm through the sleeve. His disarray black hair was combed with his fingers.

Even if Baekhyun did not show it, Sehun could tell that Baekhyun was very nervous and scared. "I'll come with you hyung." Sehun was assertive in his tone. He found his coat and was ready to go.

"Wait." Baekhyun stopped Sehun, "Are you sure..."

"Of course, Baekhyun hyung. Chan hyung would have wanted the same thing.”

Baekhyun licked his lips, he felt uneasy. But going alone was not safe for him. So Baekhyun reluctantly agreed.

…….

They both went to council hall. Baekhyun had all the documents he needed in his briefcase.

The elders were at the main hall. Often, they had to request to have a meeting, unless it was the head alpha. They waited outside the main entrance.

Baekhyun's hand was clammy and sweaty. He told himself that he could not mess it up. He needed to stay cool and collected.

Sehun's fingers wrapped around Baekhyun’s wrist, he squeezed them, trying his best to assure the older. "Chanyeol hyung will be fine. We will be fine too. You can do it."

Baekhyun was grateful that Sehun was there for him. He squeezed the alpha's hand back.

The secretary emerged.

'How cliché... The elders had a secretary. A hot female too.’ Baekhyun thought.

"Please come in Mr. Park Baekhyun, Mr. Oh Sehun."

They slowly followed the woman inside the hall. The social rank difference was apparent. It was a heritage building, an old palace that was once owned by a monarchy, before it was overthrown and then rebuilt as a hall. Although most of its original architecture was preserved, Baekhyun felt like he walked in to see the king.

As Baekhyun made his way towards the main hall, Baekhyun could only think about Chanyeol. He fastened his fist, his wedding ring cut against his palm.

'Please give me strength Chanyeol.'

Their leather shoes stopped right there.

The elders were all sitting on their throne; one aligning the other.

Baekhyun and Sehun bowed their heads respectively.

The oldest elder waved his hand to dismiss their formality. "What brings you both here?"  
Baekhyun straightened his head and cut to the point. "I came here on behalf of my alpha. We would like to make a proposal."

The elders' expressions were grim.

Baekhyun's fingers trembled, so he tightened his grip on the briefcase and withdrew his hand from Sehun's wrist. "We will like the authority of executing the prisoners from here by."

The second elder was quite amused by that request. He sat on the far left as he rose to his feet and he stepped down the two pillars of steps. He made his way towards Baekhyun. Sehun was noticeably tense. The second elder stopped right in front of Baekhyun.The omega had his chin raised by those filthy fingers. Baekhyun tried to remain stoic as the elder examined his features.

"On what basis does it give you the rights to speak on your alpha?" The second elder asked with a smirk.  
Baekhyun's teeth gritted. "I have a trade. I believe your honors will accept our proposal." Baekhyun snatched his chin back. He pulled the documents out of the briefcase and showed them, there was a bit of blood stains on it, most likely of Kyungsoo's parents. "These are the agreements of Do Kyungsoo surrendering his share of the Kim's. Chanyeol is fully aware about the elder's desire to hold a fraction of Kim's land. I have official documents that have states the Park’s have 10% of the share."

The elders all chuckled in union.

Baekhyun's brows furrowed. The elders were mocking him. He could feel it. An unsettling feeling set in his stomach.

"You are right. We do want that land. But must we remind you? You're an omega. You have no right to speak. Unless..." The second elder had his eyes trailing down Baekhyun’s figure.

The silent pause made Baekhyun feel revolted.

Sehun jumped right in front of Baekhyun and growled at the older alpha as he bared his canine. "Don't touch him!"

"Indolence. Who are you to speak to us like that?" The fourth elder spoke.

"Guards!" One of them yelled.

"Wait!" Baekhyun interrupted them. "I have a second proposal."

The fourth elder alpha raised his chin, "speak."

Baekhyun felt disgusted. But he did not have a choice anymore. He spoke to Chanyeol about it. Chanyeol absolutely despised the idea, but they did not rule the option out. They only had hoped… That it would not lead to it. 

"If the elders are willing to give us full authority over the laws. I will offer myself and another for your feasting.

Silence.

Sehun whipped his head and stared at Baekhyun in pure horror. The elders may be amused by the request. However, they were not foolish.

The oldest one stood. "What makes you think we would agree?"

The air was thick, there was mockery in the elder's tone. Baekhyun had to do it. "I am Chanyeol's mate. I will do anything for him. But aside from that, I know your honors will agree to my request." He raised his chin high. "I used to be Kim Jongin's mate."

The elders did not know about that. If they knew, of course Baekhyun and Chanyeol would not have passed their first exam.

"Therefore, I am fully aware of Kim's connection. I know every single internal line they have outside of this village. The connections, the names, and now I have Kyungsoo's share. Isn't that what your honors have been wanting for years?"

There was silence. Brush of conflicted emotions and even hesitations in all the elder's expressions.

Baekhyun took his chance and dropped the briefcase to the ground. The devil had always been a master of temptation. The sinner was the devil's best student. Baekhyun peeled his blazer back. His shirt was undone and pale, milky skin was being revealed.

Sehun stared at the scene shocked, but he bit his lips and did not stop the omega. The elders were all watching Baekhyun. The first thing that hit their nose was that sweet pheromone.

Baekhyun understood the perfect use of his perfume. If he just added a small amount between his thighs then it would intensify his scent. So, Baekhyun stripped every single clothing, he did it one by one, like some kind of a show.

They all licked their lips, their roughen hands came behind their name. What they were seeing was Chanyeol's mate. The omega who had Chanyeol coiled around his pretty fingers. A temptress in the full glorious form.

Resistance was only a hoax.

"Goodness... Look at those pale skin." One of the elders remarked. They were fully eye fucking Baekhyun, their mouths salivated as they wanted to put their mouth around those rosy nipples and their teeth sheered along those marble skin.

"Do we have an agreement?" Baekhyun asked.

"Very well, you can have the authorities over the law. Only one more condition. Your validation is only 10 days. No more." The elders agreed.

'Cruel. Bastards. Fuckin hell.’ He cursed internally. Baekhyun found his shirt and slipped it on without buttoning. He put on his trousers and then draped his black blazer across his shoulder. He held his hand out to Sehun and the younger immediately got the documents out from the brief case. Baekhyun brought the document forth, the secretary stepped in from the corners and accepted them.

She brought them to the head elder. He stared at it questioningly, then skimmed his eyes down at the conditions.

"Please sign these as formal validations." Baekhyun ordered in a professional tone. His ringed finger raked through his black, sleek hair. He could feel the questioning gaze on him. "Please understand your honor, as the Park’s son in law, we have our own family protocol. We do not trust verbal answers and must require documents."

The omega was only being truthful, there was such rule with the Park’s family, Baekhyun had to take control of the situation and make the elders understand that Chanyeol was not alone.

The pen was put in the elder's hand. He signed the bottom of the page and the secretary delivered it back to him. Baekhyun took the document and said, "I'm glad we have come to an agreement. I promise, you won't be disappointed." He bowed his head respectfully.

He walked away from the hall, Sehun followed fast behind him. Baekhyun walked very, very fast. If it were not for Sehun's long legs, he might have to physically chase the omega.

They were out of the hall and Baekhyun did a fast turn to a corner. Sehun grabbed Baekhyun's forearm. "Hyung—your shirt—" The omega was barely dressed properly, Sehun tried to turn Baekhyun around, he saw the darkness pooling in the omega's iris. It made Sehun's blood run cold—how soulless and empty those soft gazes have become. It was as though the former had sold his body and soul to the devil.

Sehun immediately let Baekhyun go. He held his hand up and tried to process everything. Then he cleared his throat. "Hyung… Your shirt isn't done and we are in public so..."

Baekhyun forgot. He casted his eyes down to find that his chest was fully exposed. His fingers found each bottom and he filled the holes in. "Sehun, do you know what happened to that maid who was forced by Chanyeol to be a whore?"

Sehun's lips parted. "Ah yes. Chan Hyung had sent her to the brothels."

Baekhyun did the last button to his collar. "Does the Park own that brothel?"

"Well, no. They don't operate it. All I know is that hyung did keep that maid there. Do you plan to see her?"

"Yes." The omega straightened his shoulder. "I need to clarify some things with her."

"I can show you where it is. Only thing is, the Madam there only grants Chanyeol hyung special arrangements. If you wish to see that maid, you may need to give her cash."

"No, I won't. That's not fair. Why should we give her more money?" Baekhyun's eyes darkened deeper.

"Well, you can say that, that is the rules. I suggest you follow it, hyung. It's okay. The Park's have a lot of money."

"No Sehun. I can't. If those damn bastards didn't come and shoot us then I wouldn't have left that case full of money behind." Just by thinking about it made Baekhyun mad. "I refuse to spend more of the Park's money on these small fry characters. If Chanyeol and I planned to live quietly, we must save as much."

"But hyung—"

"Hun. Enough. I've made my decision. I have told Chanyeol this too. Our funds have gone down drastically after Mr Park was paralyzed. All activities have stopped. I don't understand business or law enough to continue it." The omega was all on his own now. He had to use his resources wisely.

"One thing I do need your help Hun." Baekhyun lifted his chin and stared at the younger, "I need you to help me sell all of the Kim's assets, including the Park's. We must do it discreetly."

"Alright. Leave it to me hyung, I can manage those. But will you tell me how you're going to sell the Kim's? Didn't you say that you only had 10%?"

"No, I lied. I had 100%"

Sehun’s eyes blew wide “C-Come again?"

Baekyhun cracked his neck to one side. "I have my ways. Now that Jongin's mother is officially dead, that means I have 100%"

Sehun licked his dried lips and nodded. He follows right after the omega, his finger pointing to a certain direction. Sehun asked, "so how did you get 100%?"

Baekhyun's jaw slackened. "You remember when Jongin's father tried to attack me? Before that, I went to meet with Kai. I gave him the gun. I asked him to give me his share hold so that it will be easier for later.”

"And he agreed?" Sehun gasped.

"Yes. Me and him have made an agreement. Of course, I didn't specify or reveal the conditions yet. He trusted me too much. He had no choice. His mother really wanted to kill him," Baekhyun's head averted, "you know Jongin's mother is a joke, right? I should have smashed her head harder before she was shot dead."

Sehun swallowed. He knew that Baekhyun was kind of psychotic, but he did not think that he was more brutal than Chanyeol.

"Anyways," Baekhyun’s head pointed straight again. "Jongin willingly gave me his full share. His mother was plotting to get rid of him. I guess it was one of her superior complexes. He wasn't her ideal son. So, she wanted to eliminate him and Chanyeol. Then get rid of Chanyeol's step mother and marry Chanyeol's father. But Rose came into the picture, Jongin’s mother doesn’t seem so bothered and that has me thinking whether she perhaps knew that Rose was a sacrifice or if she figured that Chanyeol’s step mother was going to get rid of her. But that isn’t as important now. There is something else that I need to find out."

"Why?"

Baekhyun's brows furrowed. "What matter is, who poisoned my tea?"

Sehun thought that they drew the conclusion that it was Chanyeol’s father. But maybe he did not pay well enough attention. "Ah. I do have an idea… We were all discussing about this."

"You guys through it was the elders who master mind it?"

Baekhyun's answer was correct. Sehun was a bit surprised and amused that Baekhyun got it right on the first go. "Yeah, Yixing hyung mentioned it. Perhaps the elders have been eyeing you since the first examination. We think that Chanyeol’s father was somewhat aware. Chanyeol's father might have come back because his position felt threatened by Chanyeol hyung. Chanyeol hyung was exceeding his legacy. Well... At least that's what Rose had said."

"You guys aren't wrong. If I was sacrificed to the elder's as their sex doll, Chanyeol's position would have flown up. Chanyeol's father was aware of this. Who knows, maybe Seulgi and Yerim suffered the same fate." Baekhyun nodded.

"Wow shit? Are you for real?" Sehun gasped.

They turned towards a red district. This street was well known for thugs, whoring and not so secretive drug deals. So, seeing two well dressed, fresh meat was something that caught their eyes. There were lurkers in the dark following their steps.

"To answer your question Sehun, I saw it in my dream. So, I like to believe it was real. But my concern is not about the past. I don't believe that it was entirely the elder's doing. Out of all the examinations, why me? Someone is behind this."

"So that's your goal for meeting the maid who poisoned Sian?"

"Yes. That. She must know who it was. Actually, I have a feeling I know. But I need clarification." They both stopped in their tracks all of a sudden.

"Hyung—"

Baekhyun shushed him.

'Baekhyun—'

Someone was calling him. Baekhyun thought that maybe it's Sehun. But Sehun was quiet.

'Baekhyun—'

The voice whispered. It sounded so familiar. Baekhyun tried to remember. However, the voice disappeared. He could not hear it anymore.

Sehun stared at him concernedly. "Hyung, you cool?"  
Baekhyun raised his hand, a gesture to say that he was... His head hurt. He squeezed his eyes tight. "I'm okay... I've been experiencing these random episodes here and there. If it wasn't for whoever that fucker was for poisoning me, I wouldn't have to deal with this shit."

They continued walking. The brothel was just a corner away. It was probably the most noticeable shop in this filthy district. The red sign boards were what screamed to him the most.

[COME IN]

There was a number of visitors going in and out. Some even came out with women. Their pitch fake laugh, the stinky men reeking of weeds and alcohol, the skimpy dress and masked smiles.  
"We're here." Sehun announced.

The front was where the brothel madam stood to greet her guests. So, upon seeing two fine men, she did the luring. "Hello gentlemen, are you both here for ladies or men? There is a lot in store!" She had her hand on Baekhyun's wrist, urging him in.

Baekhyun just curved his lips and said, "yes please. Got any new ones?"

"Oh yes I do. I got a new alpha in. How does that sound?" She could tell that Baekhyun was an omega. So Baekhyun did not hide it, his grin deepened, they did not reach his eyes. "Omega please. A female. I have particular tastes."

"We have a few that have come in recently. They are currently on for display." The woman in her blond short cut added in. Her red lipstick was nothing but a cheap match with the leopard print dress and the white faux fur which draped around her petite frame.

There were quite a lot of visitors. Baekhyun could see glimpses of figures through those badly tinted red windows. He could even hear moans and groans. The air was so thick with omega slicks, he felt like this smell stuck to his skin.

They were being led to the back. Sehun could see an oversized cage. There was a bit of a crowd. The people here were dressed a little too well compared to the ones who had entered from the front. Sehun did not want to make a comment about those guests who clearly did not look like they belonged to the uncouth people who came in from the front entrance. They were all in formal wears and covered in masquerade masks. Perhaps a silent auction was being held? He took a small whiff of this foreign scent. His nose crinkled in. Their smell... Something was off. They did not smell like a wolf. As they passed the corridors, each room had a door. He could vaguely catch glimpse of figures behind—There were loud cheers and animated chattering. It sounded like there was a bet.

"Now please come to the very back. I got a lady that you will definitely like." The older woman exclaimed in her pitchy tone.

Sehun averted his head and walked up to Baekhyun's side.

The smell grew faint as they approached the far back side. Right there, in a cage. There was a woman. Baekhyun saw her once or twice. Long black hair, small face and round eyes, he remembered that she was beautiful. Unlike then, bruises on her thighs and rough finger prints on arm. She had been abused; anyone could tell. Chanyeol was not merciful for sending her here. She had suffered.

"How much?" Baekhyun asked. His eyes were trained on a traumatized Naeyeon.

"100,000 won for 1 hour. She is a bit expensive because she can't be damaged. Unfortunately, the last customer didn't listen." The woman explained. Her red stained lips stretched to the brim as Baekhyun handed her the cheque.

That amount was doable for Baekhyun. She was a lot cheaper that he had thought.

"Here are the keys." The brothel's madam dropped the red key in Baekhyun's hand and then she let them be.

The door was shut, the sound sent chills down Naeyeon's spine. She knew that sound, it was the sound of when a man came in to have his wicked ways with her. Her mind and body reduced her into an immediate state of a petrified prey, cornered to be feasted upon. She shuffled herself back against the wall, her shoulder shook as she covers her chest. One could only sympathize with her. However, there was no sympathy or pity in Baekhyun's cold running gaze. He crouched down to her level. The stool bars were their only barrier.

"Naeyeon, right?" the man said.

Naeyeon has never heard anyone say her name, not since she had come here. She peeled her hand back and in this poorly lit room, she finally made shape of the soft features on the man. "You.. Why.. Are you.." She stammered on her words.

"I'm here for answers. But of course, I will be back again to present you as a gift for a bigger crowd." Park Baekhyun said that without feeling awful. "Before that, I need to ask you something."

She bit her tongue. She refused to say anything.

Baekhyun figured that she would do that. So, he deliberately prepared a second document. Sehun handed it to Baekhyun, there was a lighter in Baekhyun’s left pocket and he flicked it open, the spark of flames illuminated the sheet. "You see this Naeyeon? This is the bill of your family. They seem to be in great debt." The omega lied. There was no debt. Chanyeol had these documents forged previously to use in case. Not that he needed to for this reason, just Baekhyun was being creative with it. "This is the debt they owe the Park's. Did you know that eloping without permission has a fine? Well, even though the truth is far from that. My husband had to make up a story somehow, right?" His smirk was so devilish.

For a split second, Naeyeon felt like she was reminded of Chanyeol.

"What do you want" She finally said. Her fist was clenched to her side.

Baekhyun blew the flame out and hummed. "I want to know about Junmyeon." Baekhyun's back straightened and he climbed back to his feet. "He must have been involved. Tell me, was he the one who instructed you to kill Sian and Rose?"

There was hesitation. She wanted assurance. Baekhyun dropped a hearty chuckle and made an agreement. "Tell me everything. In exchange, I will burn these documents and clear your family's debt." An eye for an eye. Nayeon was already forced to whore her body. What else could she lose?

She gnawed her lips, she was bleeding, yet her anxiety would not stop. "Y-Yes. He did give me the poison. He said it was mistress Park's order."

As Baekhyun had thought. Junmyeon was indeed involved with Chanyeol’s mother. "What did he give you? Apple cider? Wolf bane? What is it?"

Naeyeon's voice cracked. "I-It was a sapphire stone."

Baekhyun raised his brows high. "What?"

Sehun was taken aback by it too. A sapphire stone? Like the one Chanyeol's mother had? Was it not Jongin’s mother who had came up with that method?

Baekhyun pressed on. He had a bad feeling, and that bad feeling made him feel like he ran against time. "Was the poison inside the sapphire stone? How on earth did you make it dissolve? Why couldn't he give you something else? Answer me."

The grip hardened on the bar as he gritted each word.

"What. did. Kim. Junmyeon. say." Baekhyun’s tone was authoritative, voice sounding demonic.

The darkness surrounding this room seemed to have all migrated to Baekhyun's eyes—those fully black eyes. It was like staring at the devil in the flesh—Nayeon became too scared and screamed.

Sehun broke the tension by grabbing onto Baekhyun's shoulder. "Hyung."

The omega snapped out for a moment. He grunted when he realized he had gone too hard. So, he tried to soften his voice this the second time and restarted. "Naeyeon," he called for her in his devilish voice.

Her trembling orbs soon glazed thick. She fell right into his spell. The devil's whisper. That was only a skill that Park Chanyeol was well equipped for.

Yet, here Baekhyun was, imitating his alpha. He did it so perfectly, Sehun felt like this was not Baekhyun anymore... That Baekhyun was someone else.

"What did Junmyeon tell you? Can you tell me?" Baekhyun’s voice was a lot richer than Chanyeol, he had a rusty, melancholic color to it.

"He said..." She answered in her spaced-out state. "It wasn't a real ring. It was just something like candy. He said... If I smuggled it in then I could pass it off as jewelry. So, I added it to master Sian's milk... Everyday. Bit by bit... Until he stopped breathing."

"What happened to those pieces of sapphire? Did it dissolve completely?"

"Yes... They dissolved. Only in the body..." She answered in a slow manner.

"Okay, How about my tea?" Baekhyun's face was pressed between the gaps of the bars, His smile was sickly sweet as a row of pearly teeth bared out. "Who poisoned It Naeyeon? Was it you?"

A cold shudder ran off Sehun's back. ‘God.’ The way Baekhyun said it. It sounded eerie. "Yes... I did put it in your tea... But its wasn't doctor Junmyeon..."

"Who?" Baekhyun asked again. "Who was it?"

She mumbled gibberish. Like she was remembering something. "There is someone upstairs…." She whispered into thin air. "He is staring at us."

Baekhyun and Sehun both shot their heads up.

The omega narrowed his eyes and found nothing. There was no one. Then, in the next splitting second, he saw the woman in her distraught state charging towards him. Her grubby fingers stuck out, desperate to grasp onto Baekhyun's throat as she yelled demonically.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Fuck." Sehun was fast to yank Baekhyun back. If it was not for the chain hooked onto Naeyeon's ankle and the door that kept the cage locked, that lunatic might have lunged at Baekhyun for real.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THIS HAS ALL HAPPENED!" She screamed.

Madam came rushing into the room with two of her alpha guards. They were quick to seize her down and stabbed an injection to her neck.

The brothel owner smiled at her two guests awkwardly. “Sorry about that. It's the drug effect. She has been acting up due to it. We thought she has gotten used to it, but looks like not yet. I can introduce you to a better girl—"

"No need." Baekhyun cut in fast. "I couldn't even fuck her and she wanted to kill me. I want a full refund."

The brothel owner tried to reason with him. "Oh, come on~ How about I show you the back? There is a silent auction and the ones we have are top notch."

"No. None of those. I want a refund." He sighed dramatically. Baekhyun was whipping out his acting skills. "What did you guys used to sedate her? Why is she acting like that?" He asked this out of pure curiosity.

"Oh, It's not a sedative. It's incense. Our shop is well known for adopting incenses and using perfumes to bring the greatest pleasures to our clients."

Baekhyun and Sehun both crooked their heads towards her.

"Perfume?" The omega questioned. He had vague memories. He felt like this shop reminded him of something. The big red sign outside labeled; come in.

The red sign he saw in Yerim's dream, he remembered he saw the words flashing before his eyes when he was trapped in that dark space.

"Oh, that is very interesting. Actually, I am in fact interested. Can I see the back and this perfume?" Baekhyun smiled.

The brothel owner was delighted, as long as no money was lost. Sehun thought otherwise. The brother did not sit well with him. But Baekhyun was adamant in going ahead. Sehun wanted to tell him, but he could not say it in front of the brothel owner, so he kept it in. As they walked out of the door, Sehun glanced one last time at Naeyeon who had her eyes wide. She continued to stare at the ceiling. Mumbling like she was talking to someone. Sehun’s nose scrunched.

Once the guest had left and the guards pinned Naeyeon to the bed and left her in the dark to pass out naturally from the drug effect. The dark figure emerged from the corner. He put his black gloved finger against his lips and hushed her softly.

…..

They travelled to the very back of the store. Sehun could definitely confirm that his predictions were right. That brothel was off. Sehun found out that it was secretly operating as a black market; they were enslaving omegas, betas and alphas. One by one, they were being auctioned and sold. All of those formally dressed people were not just anyone, they smelt so different that they almost reeked. Humans. That was what they were.

They headed into a room adjacent to an ongoing silent auction. "Our incenses are not to be sold. What we do is we add a bit of it in any regular perfume and it gets the hormones driving." Madam said as she unlocked a room. Inside that room, the smell was pungent; it smelt like arousal and sex.

Baekhyun entertained a thought. "Madam, I have a question. I have a friend who also used to be here, think. She likes to use perfume and mixes it up and makes the alphas go wild. Do you perhaps remember her? Woman named Yerim."

"Yerim? I don't recall that name." The woman tapped her chin as she thought hard.

Baekhyun was dumbfounded. Was he wrong? "You don't remember a girl with dimpled cheeks and black hair? Very beautiful girl. Quite tall. She wore white a lot."

That seemed to do the trick.

"Ah yes. I did have a girl like that. But that girl was wicked. Not worth mentioning. She was someone that almost made me shop burn down."

Baekhyun was finally getting somewhere. "Why? Mind me asking?"

"Why do you want to know so much?" The woman asked with a crooked brow.

Baekhyun knew that he could not hold it in for long. So ultimately, he took out his cheque and wrote a big sum. He tore the page and flashed a business-like smile. "Just out of interest.”

Her eyes gleamed, the corner of her lips curled into an arch and she picked the cheque between her red nails and inspected the amount. "I see that you two fine gentlemen aren't here for just the fun. I can tell you about her. But I don't have many pictures of her. Everything was burnt during that fire. So, I only have one left."

"That is fine." Baekhyun nodded. "I just want to check if it is the same girl. What is her name and what happened?"

Madam looked around and unveiled the curtain behind one room. "Come in and I'll show you." So, the two of them did. The door was closed and it was sound- proof. There were all kinds of sex toys on display. Although the one that hit their senses the most was that sickly sweet scent. It smelt similar to Baekhuyn’s perfume, but the difference was that the one in the room had a hint of tangerine and musk. Madam was on her knees, she pulled out the box from under the cupboard and blew the dust off, the box was open and a full set of perfume bottles were on display; they were all empty. Some even looked a bit burnt.

Baekhyun picked them up and inspected them one by one.

"Her name was Bae Joohyun." The brothel owner explained. "She was the mother of the girl I'm referring to. She didn't have a name; her mother never gave her one. Bae Joohyun was my best girl here. Then that fire came. She was the only one trapped inside that room. So, she perished." The cigarette was trapped between her lips as a puff of toxic air exuded from her mouth. "That little girl soon disappeared. There was only one corpse found inside. So, it must be her. She killed her mother and set my shop on fire."

There was more to the story. Madam fiddled through the suitcase and found a crumpled photograph of what appeared to be a half-burnt picture of a man in his general uniform. There was a woman standing next to him. Delicate face, round eyes, perky nose and sweet smile. That must be Bae Joohyun. She wore a white dress, very akin to the one Yerim once wore. A very beautiful Korean woman. The most beautiful Baekhyun had ever seen.

"Beautiful, wasn't she? Men all believed in the same thing. She had that kind of gaze, the way she looked at you. It made her appear fragile and innocent." Madam took another long puff of smoke, then released as she spoke. "The one standing next to her was her brother. I heard they were lovers; her brother sold her here and the rest was self-explanatory. Not sure if they were blood related. Joohyun's daughter could be an incestuous offspring for all I know."

"Really? Did the brother ever come back?" Baekhyun asked.

"He might have. Maybe that's why she burnt my brothel down." She scoffed and smothered the cigarette in her ashtray. "Joohyun might have been beautiful, but she was quite abusive. She had a bit of mental issues. Nothing uncommon here. Her daughter probably did it to escape."

"Ah. Alright. So, we'll assume she did then. Then one last thing." Baekhyun found the photograph in his left blazer. He showed the picture of a much older version of Yerim that was in her old suitcase.

The older woman stared at it. Her head was cocked, blonde curls grazing past her collar. She stared intensively at the photo, for a moment, Baekhyun thought the brothel owner saw Yerim.

"No, doesn't ring a bell." She confessed.

Park Baekhyun was disappointed by the last factor. He started to touch the surface layer instead. "Do you have more information about Joohyun's brother? Why did he sell her off?"

"I heard he was the general of some troop. He worked for the humans and the Japanese. A traitor."

Sehun moved away from the scene. He walked towards the door and narrowed his eyes. He felt like he just saw a mop of black hair run past the door.  
Baekhyun did not notice and continued his interrogation. "So, Madam, you're saying that Joohyun was sold to a brothel because her brother wanted to entertain his human alliance and so used his own sister?" The thought was absolutely disgusting.

"Ah. There is something else." The woman cut in and pointed her acrylic nails in the air. "My apologies. They weren't blood related. Her brother was a full human. I remember she said so once. I almost forgot."

"Full human, huh." Baekhyun finally had everything he needed to know. "Okay, thank you. That is all."

"Sehun." Baekhyun called out to the latter.

Sehun whipped his head back and blinked.

"We are done. Let's go." The omega made his way to the door. The door drew open and the veil was pulled back. Sehun was right at Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun walked rather fast and Sehun was a bit lost at the rush. The suitcase which had his new evidence was clutched to his side. It completely darkness outside. Baekhyun wanted to go back as soon as he could.

'Baekhyun.' That voice rang in his ears again.

Baekhyun shook his head. Why did he feel a cold chill down his spine?

'Hyun.'

The voice went. Baekhyun should know who it was.

'Baekhyun—

The statistics in Baekhyun’s head was ringing so loud that it pierced his ears.

'Drop the case—'

‘What...?’ Baekhyun was confused.

'Drop the suit case Baekhyun—'

Baekhyun's eyes widened in pure horror as he remembered whose voice it was. The static noise became louder, screeching in his ears and they ripped through his eardrums, formulating one clear sentence.

'BAEKHYUN DROP THE CASE!'

The ticker set off.

Baekhyun was fast to drop the case and shoved Sehun as they ran. "RUN SEHUN HURRY."

"What—" Sehun stuttered on his words as he was forcefully dragged by the omega and they ran a few feet away from the suitcase that was ticking loud and clear.

Everything was white. Not even the sound of wind, or his surroundings. Baekhyun's feet dragged up—

The timer counted from one to zero—

And then the case exploded.

The force was so violent, the two of them were blown out, Baekhyun's head got knocked against the wall and he passed out instantly. Sehun was blown across the street. His temples were dripping with blood and he was barely conscious.

‘What happened...?’ Sehun’s eyes struggled to pry open. It was too dizzy. Everything was spinning. There was a silent ring in his left ear. He could not hear anything.

He lost consciousness for a second. Then regained it. He could see an opaque dark figure. It must be Baekhyun. He was only a meter away from him. Sehun tried his best to push his forehead against the ground, so that he could lift himself, but to no avail, he dropped weakly.

Shortly after, a polished shoe came to Sehun’s view. The air in Sehun's lungs were held. He heard the sound of heels scraping against the dirt and Sehun forced his eyes open to see who it was—The figure wore all black. He could see it was a man.

The stranger bet down to collect something. Sehun was half a beat late to realize that it was Baekhyun who he was taking away. Sehun beat himself mentally. He yelled for his body to move, to fight the stranger for taking away Baekhyun.

That stranger stopped to look back at Sehun; he grinned sickly, as thought he knew Sehun personally.

As the shoe shuffled further and further away. Sehun lost all consciousness and fell into complete darkness.


	34. 34.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor almost character death, angst, trauma, short fic. 

"Sehun.. Is Sehun with Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's voice sounded uncertain. He was putting on his clothes, not caring if his buttons were done properly or not.

Chanyeol's friends were still lost in the air.

Minseok answered Chanyeol first. "Yeah. He is. What is going on? You have to use words or else we won't understand you."

Chanyeol grabbed Minseok's forearm, his grip was tight, Chanyeol's breath was uneven; it was like he had finished running a marathon. "Baekhyun is in danger. Where did he say he would go?"

The question caught them all off guard.

Luhan threw his arm over his head "Shit. I actually don't know. They didn't say."

The realization that something bad might have happened to the two dawned on all of them. Chanyeol was about to lose it. He let go of Minseok and marched towards Luhan. He grabbed onto Luhan’s wrist, "Luhan hyung, please lend me your gun. Give me as many bullets as you have.”

"Okay. I got it. Wait." Luhan bolted to his room to find his weapons.

Soon, all of them were out. They had no lead. They did not know where to start.

The four of them were out.

"Shit. I should have gone with them." Luhan cursed in agitation as they were heading into the woods.

The full moon rose above the sky, Chanyeol's inner wolf went into a full rampage at the thought that someone could hurt Baekhyun right then.. He could not care about his wound that was throbbing in the mean. He needed to find his mate. He could not lose Baekhyun for the second time. Chanyeol thought about where Baekhyun would most likely go.

The elders?

The Kim's?

Park’s mansion?

No. None of those.

So where would Baekhyun havew gone?

.......

'Baekhyun.'

The voice was deep.. .

Baekhyun finally recognized who it was.

'Baekhyun please answer me!'

The voice in his head was calling for him. But Baekhyun could not find the energy to respond back. His head felt light and it was so dark...

'Baekhyun please I beg you. Tell me you're okay.'

His whole body hurt. Every single muscle and every part of his limb ached. He felt something sharp inject against his flesh. It stung; like a needle pierced through his flesh. Baekhyun could not think straight anymore. There was a strong grip on his left arm, Baekhyun thought that maybe he was dying. That maybe it was his end. Baekhyun’s mind fell into a deeper space. 'Chanyeol..' 

Baekhyun whispered back in his own head, his arm dropped limp to his side.

.........

Chanyeol's eyes widened. He stopped in the middle of his track, confusing Luhan who was at the back. "Chan? What’s wrong?” Luhan asked.

Chanyeol dug his hand through his hair. "Shit. He is in danger. That dream is not a lie. Fuck. Guys stop.

They all turned their heads towards Chanyeol.

"Devise of plan. Let's separate." Chanyeol announced. 

"Minseok Hyung, Yixing Hyung. Can you please check if Junmyeon is working today?" 

"Yeol. you think it's Junmyeon?" Minseok raised his brow.

"I don't know. But he is suspicious. Can you please check if he is? Also, check if Kim Jongin was still alive at the cell. I can't have him dead. I'm not sure if the elders are involved. But just in case, check on them too." Chanyeol instructed.

"Got it." Minseok and Yixing nodded at Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung, please come with me. I need you."

"Aye.. I know Chan. Of course." Luhan understood even if Chanyeol did not say it. Chanyeol was wounded. He would not be able to defend or attack without busting his stitches and become a coughing blood mess.

Once they plan was fixated, they all went their separate way. Chanyeol and Luhan came into the red district zone. Chanyeol seemed like he knew where they heading. They had finally made their way to the main entrance of the brothel. The sign board at the front displayed ‘Closed.’ The dream that Chanyeol had, he also saw those flashing red lights through Baekhyun's eyes when he was in a coma state.

Luhan wheezed out of tiredness. "Chan. Why are we here?"

"I'm certain Baekhyun came here. I couldn't piece it together before. But I remember that sign board. It's the brothel. Baekhyun and Sehun were definitely here." Chanyeol explained.n

"I'm sorry what? You saw who and what?" It had been a very long day and Luhan was tired of the process.

"I don't know. I suppose it's a soulmate thing. Baekhyun was here. He was holding something and then it blew up."

"What? Is this some soul moving out of your body kind of shit? It sounds supernatural." Luhan shook his head in disbelief and laughed. "But I'll have to trust you.. Since Baekhyun had that whole dying experience."

Chanyeol walked up the three steps and knocked against the wooden door. Luhan followed right after. There was no sound. Luhan sighed hard. He grabbed Chanyeol's shoulder and moved the younger back. The hitman took one step back before then kicked his heel against the door frame hard and it came collapsing; dust and debris tumbled from the roof bar, there were a few omegas near the entrance. They screamed as the intruders entered.

Madam stormed out of her office, she wore her night gown, her heels clanked against the titles as she stood in front and held her hand straight to stop the two men from entering further. "What is the meaning of this Mr Park?" She interrogated.

Luhan and Chanyeol stopped. Chanyeol stared down at the old woman. He did not want to drag on time, so he went straight to the point. “Yesterday an omega came here didn't he? You gave him a suitcase and then he left."

"Why do you need to know?" The brothel owner asked. She did not appreciate her door being kicked down. Two bodyguards appeared behind her, appearing to be prepared to haul the intruders out.

Chanyeol lied. "I need that suitcase. It belongs to someone I know.

Madam shook her head and laughed "What are you talking about? There is no suitcase."

"No. There is. I know there is one. The one that Baekhyun took is fake, is it not?

"There was no second suitcase." She reinforced.

Chanyeol took in a deep breath. He knew how brothel owners operated. Money spoke louder. "Name your price." He ordered.

"40 Billion won." She said. Her red lips were stretching in a wide stretch.

Chanyeol remembered that Baekhyun asked him not to smash money like he used to. As his mate he agreed. However, at that time, Chanyeol had to break his promise. "Okay."

The woman started to speak. "Someone did come. Two handsome boys.The woman turned her back and proceeded to walk back into her office. The two guards stood outside. Chanyeol followed Madam in and Luhan waited by the door in case. The brothel owner made her way to her desk. She dropped in her office chair and crossed her legs together. "I'll tell you, Mr Park. That boy came to see Naeyeon, that woman you brought in. That boy also asked about the perfume.”

She dragged the drawer back and found that cheque that Baekhyun had given her. She held it between her long, red polished nails. "You don't have to hide from me Mr Park. You know that I'm a business woman. I only speak for money. That boy is your mate? Am I wrong?" She flipped the cheque over and her index dragged against the Park's symbol. "I figured he would be. That's why I told him more than I should have.

"Where is he?" Chanyeol asked in a very dead tone. He commanded her, rather than asking. He did not have time for slow games.

The woman leaned her head back against her office chair, "I don't know where he is. But before he came, another man was here. He gave me a large sum and also asked where the suitcase was. I showed him. That was it."

"What did he look like?"

”Can't tell if he was an alpha or beta or human. He had a strange scent. I could not see his face as well. He covered himself well."

"What else did you tell my mate?”

"I told him about Bae Joohyun. He asked me about her. I said there was a fire. He asked about this girl named Yerim and I said she was Joohyun’s daughter. I told him that Joohyun's brother was a human general and that was why Joohyun was one of my girls here."

"Human?" Chanyeol's bad hunch became a reality. "Tell me everything.

In the next hour or so, the brothel owner idly walked around her office, Madam went through every bit of details that he told Baekhyun. Including the details of that stranger who came before. T. As her story ended, she held her hand out for payment. Chanyeol dug his hand into his pocket and retrieved his cheque book. He wrote the sum and signed it off with his name before tearing it out of and handed it to the brothel owner 

"Good business with you, Mr Park. Now about Naeyeon. She has been acting up a lot lately. I'm running out of sedation so how will you kindly look upon that?" 

Madam was asking for more money, even though Chanyeol gave her more than enough.

"Okay. How much?” Chanyeol raised his pen.

The blonde woman elicited a victorious smile as she opened her mouth to say, "another 4—" Then her jaw was bashed in by a hard steel gun. It all happened so fast. Her mouth bled and her side teeth were knocked out; her vision was a complete blur.

Chanyeol covered her mouth to muffle any sound as he got right onto his knee. His right hand was locked behind her nape and he whispered in her trembling ear. "Your gut is really fat for asking more money. You really don’t know what is called to understand your place."

Her eyes widened in trepidation. She struggled and squirmed violently in the devil’s grasp. She tried to scream, but her plea were drowned by the large hand on her mouth.

Chanyeol’s grip fastened and a crack of joint could be heard as the woman had her head dragged back in an inhumane angle. He was reminded that Minseok had been whining at him for being too hungry. That woman’s meat was a bit too old and saggy. But still better than nothing. The shadows of the devil doing his work, the walls that depicted the imagery—Chanyeol who yanked the brothel's owner head. He did it so forcefully that he broke her neck.

Her head dropping against the floor with a loud thud. He released his grip and climbed onto his feet. He then proceeded to arrange her body back onto the office chair so that it seemed like she was not dead. It could buy him some time from leaving. Chanyeol found the two cheques; one that Baekhyun signed and another that he just gave. The candle light raged. The tip of the two cheques were alight. The flames danced in Chanyeol’s eyes; the billion zeros bled black.

The door cracked, Luhan turned his head. Chanyeol sent him a straight glance, Luhan understood right away. The hitman was fast to retrieve his two guns and he fired rapidly at the two guards before they could respond. The screaming erupted throughout the brothel. Chanyeol watched the two large men drop one after another and carefully stepped across their body, not wanting to get his shoes dirty from their filthy blood.

The last thing was Nayeon. Chanyeol found Nayeon’s room. She was unconscious as the sedation had knocked her out completely. He walked closer to the cage and retrieved his gun from his waist. Two shots. The silver lock came off. By then Naeyeon had gained a bit of consciousness and the first thing that she rambled incoherently was, "there..is someone.. From the ceiling..staring at me...

Chanyeol shot his head up to the ceiling. There was nothing, it was pitch black. He did not see what she saw. Disregarding itr, Chanyeol shot another bullet to break the chains off her limbs. He picked her up bridal and then placed her onto one of the beds in a room adjacent for Luhan to take care.

"Luhan hyung, Sehun should be nearby. I believe I know who kidnapped Baekhyun."

Luhan cocked his head. "Who is it?”

“Junmyeon. It must be him.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain another time. Can you please handle everything from here?”

“Okay Chan. I'll fix it here. I'll send signals to Minseok and Xing later."

“Thank you.” Chanyeol grabbed onto Luhan’s arm and squeezed gently. He was truly grateful for his friends for traveling so far just to help him.

Chanyeol left the brothel shortly. His bad feeling was unsettling. He knew that Sehun was close by. According to Madam's narration, she heard the explosion. Which meant it was close to the brothel. He fastened his steps. He practically ran through the streets and headed to the back forest. He remembered seeing the woods in Baekhyun's vision. He did not run very long before he stopped in his track and found a half blown briefcase lying on the ground. So where was Sehun..?

He searched around frantically and found a dried trail of blood. His eyes tracked along the lead, the heavy footsteps and dent in the dirt indicated that something heavy was being dragged. His heart instantly dropped as he found that directly across was a lake. He ran towards the edge and he still could not find Sehun. The blood trail ended here. Chanyeol's mental state was close to collapsing. He sucked in a long deep breath and tried to think. He thought about where Sehun might have gone, whether he was saved or whether he was conscious.

Just as his mind ruled out all the possibilities, submerging from the water was a hand.

Ice... Cold... Lifeless.

Chanyeol's mouth subconsciously parted as he frantically jumped onto the lake and pushed his body against the strong current. He even tripped on a rock beneath, but he paved towards his young brother— When Chanyeol had reached Sehun, he clutched onto the ice cold body. That boy who he raised with his own hands, that young man who Chanyeol once thought was annoying for always sticking by him like a duckling. 

"Sehun....?" Chanyeol's voice broke as the cold temperatures shook his bones. He swallowed his fear and patted Sehun's cheek to wake him — He did not respond. Sehun's eyes were glued, his lips and face were very pale. Chanyeol went into a silent hysteria. He fought against the current and forcefully dragged Sehun's body across shore. Sehun’s head rolled to the side. There were no signs of life.

Chanyeol breathed so hard he thought his heart would combust and his eyes would not stop the water flow. "Se-Sehun.. Please... Come on. Wake up." He slapped Sehun's cheeks harder to get a reaction.

Nothing.

Sehun was presumably dead.

Chanyeol grabbed the younger's shoulder and shook him. "SEHUN!"

No response.

Sehun would never wake up and make jokes with him again

Chanyeol's mind went very blank as he panted into this cold air that he resented so much

Cold and death.

The reality that Sehun was dead felt too surreal. Chanyeol refused to believe in it. He was not in med school for long before dropping out, but he knew some basics. Chanyeol hovered his cheek over Sehun's mouth. He tried his best to sense if there was any sign of life. It was very faint. He would have mistaken it as the wind. But Chanyeol was fast to grab onto Sehun's wrist and pressed his two fingers against the pulse

Anything.. Chanyeol would do anything.

Maybe.. Like Baekhyun's near death experience..

Maybe... Just maybe...

God did hear him... Because someone as sinister as him had prayed

Chanyeo did not mistake it for the second time. There was a faint pulse from Sehun. Sehun was still alive. There was a chance. Chanyeol’s wound above his pelvis had bursted; blood seeped through his blazer and seeped through the rocks beneath his knees. However, Chanyeol could not hear about that. He layered two hands over Sehun's chest and started to do heart compression and CPR

He did two rescue breaths and then went back to doing heart compression. Sehun still had no response. "Come on Hun.." Chanyeol grunted as the pain shot through his nerves, there was a pool of blood flowing down his stomach and knee, they were slowly being carried away by the waves crashing against the shore. Chanyeol did not give up, he continued to press and he continued to send those rescue breaths.

After what felt like futile effort, Sehun miraculously coughed out a fit of water and gasped out for air. Chanyeol clutched onto Sehun protectively, his fingers trembling non stop as he cupped Sehun’s face. "Hun.. It's okay... Hyung has you.. Hyung has you." Chanyeol reassured Sehun as the younger stared at him through those crystal blue eyes, Sehun's pupils were blown out of proportion, they were staring at Chanyeol, but at the same time they were not. They could not hold for long, Sehun’s eyelids were dropping again. Chanyeol could tell that Sehun tried his best to keep them open, but Sehun had no more stamina. Chanyeol layered his hand over Sehun's eyes and whispered for Sehun to rest, that he was safe. Upon hearing that, Sehun's shoulder relaxed, his eyes rolled back and his head limped towards Chanyeol's chest. He once again fell into that soundless pit of darkness.

The grip on Sehun’s shoulder was tight, Chanyeol's knuckles were pale sheet as he gritted his teeth and clutched the younger close. There's a rage feasting on his soul, a hurricane so violent, the devil's soul was once again corrupted by an overwhelming desire to kill and avenge. As Chanyeol climbed onto his feet, his balance was unsteady and his blood flowed.. The weight of another alpha was on his back. Every small step that Chanyeol took was only a provocation to his infected wound, but still, Chanyeol goes on. After all those little pathetic games of run and chase, the devil grew too tired of playing those mind games.

By the time he got to the shop in front of the brothel, Minseok and Yixing had just arrived. They were horrified by the scene. They did not think twice and got Sehun onto one of the beds. Luhan kept all the prostitutes in one room, he had no plans to kill them, only borrow that place to heal the wounded so that they could carry onto the next step.

Chanyeol sat on the chair and squeezed his eyes tight. His head was lulled back as sweats drenching around his collar. His skin was sticking like a wet paste against his wound. The blood and the salt water caused an infection.

Yixing ripped the shirt in half, exposing Chanyeol's torso and the severity of his wound exacerbating after the stitch burst. "You can't go on like this Chan." Yixing applied a white powder, a special Chinese herb that helped to stop the bleeding.

The tingles hit Chanyeol hard. He gritted his teeth and growled deep as a sweat trickled down his temple. Even if Yixing did not say it, Chanyeol knew, but he had no choice. If his enemy was harsh enough to murder Sehun then what about Baekhyun? They did not know what their enemy was capable of.

"I can feel it.. Baekhyun is alive. But he isn't responding to my calls—" Chanyeol’s sentence was cut off by his loud, throaty groan. Yixing was stitching back the area without any pain killer or morphine, Chanyeol dug his fingers down the cushions of the arm chair.

"Hold it in Chan. Once I fix your stitch then you can move again."

So Chanyeol did. He held on. He clutched onto his arm chair so hard that his eyes flashed colors. It started from cinnamon brown, then Ag silver, and last, it was corrupted black. A bandage went around Chanyeol’s waist to keep it secured. By the end of it, Chanyeol panted heavily while trying to stand.

Luhan had enough of it. The whole situation was ridiculous and insane. He found his rifle and jammed the bullets in. "Those fuckers. I will blow their bloody heads off." The hit-man spat and was about to march out when Chanyeol grabbed onto his wrist, preventing him from going. The hitman shot Chanyeol a displeasing look. "Don't stop me."

"Not yet Luhan hyung. We can't just kill everyone freely or it will be trouble in the end. Baekhyun and I have discussed this already. We have our own plan." 

"We don't even know if that asshole will kill Baekhyun!"

Minseok stepped in and yanked Luhan back despite the other's reluctance. "Go Chanyeol. We'll be here if you need us. I have checked as well, Junmyeon is not at work and the elders seem to be unaware of this situation."

"I am 100% sure it is Junmyeon. Now I just need to find out where he took Baekhyun." Chanyeol grunted as he stood up slowly. He did not bother with wearing a shirt to cover his bare chest. He had nothing to change into and it was only his black blazer. He did not want to waste anymore time. He had to go out and search for Junmyeon.

He backtracked to where Sehun and Baekhyun had been. Then narrowed everything in his head and figured a few locations. But the boundary was too broad. He needed more clues and there was too limited evidence. So he kept calling for Baekhyun, praying that his mate would answer him.


	35. 35.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: incest, violence, gore, suicide, murder

The revelation that Junmyeon was Chanyeol's biological half uncle made Baekhyun feel scared for the first time after so long. It was not the fact that this man was his husband's blood kin. But rather, it was the reason behind his action. What was the truth to Junmyeon’s terrifying scheme? How was it that each time Baekhyun thought he understood the situation, or when he thought that he had everything under his control, the truth slapped him back to front. While he had cleared the mystery behind Kasper and Rose's deaths, there were still so many unanswered questions. For that reason, Baekhyun was afraid to let Chanyeol know. He was terrified... Of the truth that surrounded them. Baekhyun thought that he could do it all alone. But he was scared, very scared. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Junmyeon drew a bright smile and turned off the projector. The screen rolled up and the lights were turned on. "Scared little Baek? You shouldn't be. I haven't shown you the good part yet. How are you my nephew's mate if you can't handle this?"

"No. This is nothing." Baekhyun rubbed his face harder. "I have a lot of questions to ask you." He squared his shoulder.

"Okay, ask." Junmyeon folded his arm.

"My first question is, who gave the book Perfume to Yerim?"

Junmyeon thought it was going to be something intricate, he laughed heartily at the mention of his sister. "A customer left it behind. My sister found it at the brothel. That's how she came to know that love can be a scent."

"Okay next question." Baekhyun said. "How did you get so close to the Park’s family that you got yourself adopted by the family who has been the Park’s family doctor for decades?"  
Junmyeon shrugged his shoulder, "They weren't my parents. By face they might seem like it, but in the dark, I was their fuck toy. They did whatever they wanted. Sometimes, they liked to be 'experimental.' You know." He winked

"So... You knew all of this? And that's how you got them to adopt you?" Baekhyun was scandalized. How could a child so young be thinking about those things?

"Yes." Junmyeon didn't bat an eyelash, "for Yerim, and for survival. I knew that they could give me what I want. So, I seduced them and came out to them as the perfect fuck toy for them to use when I was a child.”

"What about preservation...How do you remain so young?"

“Genetics. Also, I used a lot of serum and I have used many injections to preserve my skin.”

"Okay... Next question."Baekhyun wallowed anxiously at his next question. "Do you... know anything about Yerim's death?"

Silence.

More silence.

Junmyeon's expression darkened. His pupils expanded wide and his smile stretched wide across his face. "Of course, I do. I'm her brother. I know everything. You want to know what happened to her?"

Baekhyun felt a chill down his spine and his breath became labored. "No." Baekhyun shook his head. "I already know most of the story. I just want to know two things. The first one is, what exactly happened to those maids? Why did Chanyeol's grandmother sentence them to death?"

Chanyeol's uncle cracked his head back and he started to mumble something incoherent again. He stared at the ceiling, like he was having a full conversation with someone. Before that, Baekhyun could not comprehend. Now that the mic was closer, he could gather a few phrases

"Otosan." Junmyeon mumbled.

"Onesan." was the next.

Baekhyun had never studied language. However, he recognized a few terms. It sounded like he was mumbling in Japanese, calling for his father and his sister.

"Jun...myeon?" Baekhyun tried.

Junmyeon straightened his head so fast and stared at Baekhyun so dead in the eyes, it startled Baekhyun. "Ah." Junmyeon answered. "Yeah, why did they die. You seem to have misunderstood the real story. You see, Chanyeol's grandmother did sentence them to death. But that's because they saw something they shouldn't have."

"What did they see?" Baekhyun asked.

"Did they ever tell you the story about Yerim being a whore and she had her ways with so many men? Then Yedrim got knocked up and she has a secret child? I bet they did."

Yes. Baekhyun remembered Jongin's mother mentioned that before her death.

"That story was not true Baekhyun. That so-called 'child' that they thought was Yerim's secret was also a misunderstanding. This was all the fault of the Kim's and the Park's. You say you understand Yerim's death. No, Park Baekhyun. You understand nothing." Junmyeon walked away from his room. He went out from the back door and re-entered the room that Baekhyun was in. "You need to understand the story from the beginning. Scrape off what you already know." Junmyeon stopped in front of Baekhyun. "Then you would understand why those maids died."

"Okay, tell me." Baekhyun said it definitively.

Junmyeon liked Baekhyun’s determination. So, he nodded. "Yerim and me come from two different fathers. The father that we wanted to run to was Yerim’s biological father. Our mother tried to kill us due to post depression. We weren’t going to survive. So Yerim did what she could to save us. She fed our mother sleeping pills, when our mother was fast asleep, Yerim lit the room. That whole brothel fell apart. We ran away. We didn't know where Yerim’s father lived or where he was staying. We just knew we had to run far, we had no one else but each other. We were lucky, we found our father amongst a parade for the troops. He was surprised to see us, we were relieved, believing that this nightmare would end. But it only just started."

The sweat on Baekhyun's forehead trickled down his temple. Junmyeon found his handkerchief and patted it over Baekhyun's forehead. "Baekhyun, I heard your family abused you. Correct?"

Was Baekhyun supposed to answer that...?

Junmyeon did not wait anyways, "Our father was the same. Surprised right? The man who we thought would be our savior and love us the way he should have was actually a monster." The handkerchief drew back.

"He beat me up the most. In the end, I was discarded. Thrown out. Yerim couldn't withstand seeing it happen, so she made a proposal. That proposal was to get us better treatment. She knew that father was the exact same as our uncle. So she proposed to use her body to help him gain a better social status. In that meantime, I wasn't allowed to step in. I slept outside, ate trash. Yerim became more anxious. We were so young, what were we supposed to do? Mr Byun, you understand right? We had no choice. So, when our father pointed his fingers at the Park's family, Yerim had to be one of them."

"What did the Park have to do with your Yerim’s father? What was the correlation?" Baekhyun asked.

"Long history." Junmyeon deadpanned. "Do you understand the power Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun’s family hold? It was not about their wealth. It is their connection. Especially the Kim family. This village may be rotten and small. But we have the three most powerful families here. The Oh's are known for their military base. They have massive stock share in tanks and bullets. The Kim's have everything. Human resources, slavery, shares. The Parks are the filthy ones. Almost every piece of land in this village belongs to the Park's. Yerim’s father wanted that. He wanted to make this place the Japanese's territory. He wanted to bring in the humans.”

Junmyeon laughed hysterically. “My sister was not a whore, Baekhyun. That Rose was a whore. She broke my precious Chanyeol's heart. What my sister had suffered, I just returned it to someone who deserved it."

"You're absolutely sick Junmyeon..."

"Oh, am I? I suppose the monster runs in our blood." The doctor pushed his glasses high.

"Yerim’s father set Yerim up to meet Park Yong. He was the Park's only son. Father knew that the next head alpha would be Park Yong since that position has almost always been the Park family. Yerim was a beautiful woman. So naturally, Park Yong was so attracted to her. With some bit of careful planning and some connections, the two of them got together and our father was ecstatic. But I wasn't." The doctor laughed, he laughed so hard that pain could be heard.

Baekhyun did not notice that Jumyeon wielded a gun until the doctor wiped his eyes with the back of his leather, black gloves. Junmyeon was... crying? There was deep pain in the doctor's cry. For a moment, just for a moment, Baekhyun pitied him. But this man was vicious and dangerous, he reminded himself. Baekhyun must stand his ground.

Junmyeon was fast to recover as he wiped his face roughly. "I only had one sister." He gritted his teeth and red receded over the doctor’s vision. "I only had one sister... In this world... Only she cared about me..."

The truth was on the edge of Junmyeon's tongue.

Baekhyun gulped. "And..?"

The doctor shook his head. "It's all the Park's fault. I loved my sister. I loved Yerim with everything I had. Since we had no parental love, Yerim gave me everything. We loved each other."

Baekhyun did not have a good feeling... Why did Junmyeon keep repeating that word 'love'?

"When Yerim was pregnant. Chanyeol’s father had a mistress, she was Mrs Kim, but I’m sure you know that already. I wanted to kill that slut, but I decided to keep her alive for later. On the day of Yerim’s wedding, Yerim was in her dressing room preparing. There was drug inside her sapphire ring, she kept telling me that she could hear voices. When I met her that day in the attic, I proposed we run away along with Chanyeol. We could start somewhere new and leave all of this behind. But Yerim couldn't. Father was there and he could kill us. So, I kissed her. I said if I can't be with her then I might as well kill our father."

Thst hit blew Baekhyun's chest. The omega gasped loud. "Y-You and your s-sister!"

"What's so shocking about that Baekhyun? Who said love can't be between two siblings? Love is love. Regardless of gender and by blood."

“You had an incestuous relationship with your sister!" Baekhyun yelled.

"SO FUCKIN WHAT?" Junmyeon screamed back.

Junmyeon aimed his gun at Baekhyun's forehead. "If it wasn't for those maids who caught us at the attic then no one would have known! There was nothing wrong with our love!"

"Hold on," Baekhyun held both of his hands and mentally counted the days. "So those maids saw you two kissed and thought you both were having an affair? Because no one knew you two were siblings. Which meant that Chanyeol’s grandmother knew you both were siblings upon first glance. So, in order to protect the Park’s reputation, Chanyeol’s grandmother sentenced all of the maids who were there to witness to death?"

“Correct.” Junmyeon grinned.

“Then… How exactly did Yerim die?"

Junmyeon broke a chuckle. "When the maids caught us, Chanyeol’s grandmother came and saw us. Yerim panicked. She grabbed onto Chanyeol's grandmother and pleaded that it was a misunderstanding. Which broke my heart, but I knew she did it for us. But Chanyeol's grandmother pushed her away and said the wedding was over. I told Yerim that since the wedding was off, let's take Chanyeol and run. We had nothing left here. If we stayed then our father might kill us. Even worse, the Park's would ruin her. She didn’t want to. She went to ask for another chance and so she barged into Chanyeol’s father’s room. That was when he saw him fucking his mistress. She broke down at the sight and then went to retrieve Chanyeol. But Chanyeol was missing from her crib. She couldn’t find him and she became insane. So, she went running out of her wedding reception. Yong went chasing after her. I went chasing after all. But all I heard was the gun fire off. Yerim was shot in the chest and fell into the cliff. The end..."

The gun clocked right. The story ended. Whether Baekhyun understood anything or not did not matter. The truth was out. Itt was Baekhyun’s time to die.

"Wait one moment!" Baekhyun tried to buy time. He stepped backwards while Junmyeon stayed still. "Why didn't you kill Seulgi?"

"She was just another pawn." Junmyeon fingered tighten over the trigger.

"Wait who shot Yeirm?!"

"Question time is over, Baekhyun. I've been meaning to get rid of you for the longest time."

Junmyeon was about to fire, but Baekhyun was fast to retrieve the knife in his pocket and stabbed into Junmyeon's left arm. The fire went off aimlessly and Junmyeon screamed. Baekhyun made a run for the door. He could hear Junmyeon's voice roaring through the corridor while chasing behind.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Baekhyun wheezed as he ran as fast as he could down the hall. That place was an abandoned hospital. There were multiple patient rooms with some old medical equipment. He did not even think twice. Baekhyun found a rusty scalpel knife and hid right behind a metal desk. He covered his mouth as footsteps came closer. He could almost hear Junmyeon panting while kicking down each room.

One by one. Junmyeon was close.

Baekhyun flinched as the door next door was smashed down.

"You little bitch want to know why I killed all of Chanyeol’s lovers? Reason is very simple, Baekhyun." Junmyeon scanned the room and found no one. he moved to the one that Baekhyun was in. "Chanyeol is our hope. He is a full breed. His blood may run the filthy Park's, but he is an elite. He is what I and Yerim couldn't be. Yerim wanted Chanyeol to be strong. So that all those who wronged us could all die."

The chair was kicked back. Junmyeon was convinced that Baekhyun was there. He could smell his scent.

"But then Chanyeol fell in love with two whores. One is that Kasper who was a fuckin alpha. Can you believe that he told me that he wanted to give up on everything the Park’s family had? Chanyeol was heartbroken for a while, but he got over it. As for Rose, she deserved her treatment. She cheated on my precious nephew."

There Baekhyun was, hiding behind that table like a rabbit caught in a hunter's trap. Junmyeon carefully made his approach.

"And you know why I want to kill you Baekhyun? Because everything you ever have was taken from my precious Chanyeol. Your family was one of the causes for our misery. You made Chanyeol weak. So many damn fucking times he nearly sacrificed himself for you. Your little antics at the wedding was only a repayment of what you owed him!" Junmyeon lunged into Baekhyun and grabbed the omega’s throat.

Baekhyun gasped on the ground and stabbed the scalpel into Junmyeon's forearm. But the blade was too old, it fell apart there.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BAEKHYUN!" Junmyeon shook Baekhyun's throat.

Baekhyun's head hit the ground and he was losing oxygen.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR APPEARANCE, CHANYEOL WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS!"

Baekhyun knew that it was part of his fault that Chanyeol became like that.

His Chanyeol.

His prideful lover; his devil.

Underneath all of that hard skin was a boy who was tormented by everyone. What Baekhyun once had, they were meant to be Chanyeol's.

Baekhyun struggled to move his hand and reached into his back pocket. It was an awkward position and he was slowly losing consciousness. His fencing sword. Baekhyun did not forgot what Chanyeol had informed him.

"Die Baekhyun! I hate your whole family so much! You fucking whore! He never should have married you!"

Tears glided down Baekhyun's face as his eyes blanked out and his mouth was too dry from gasping for air. On the onslaught of his survival instinct, Baekhyun mustered all his energy and retrieved his fencing sword. He powered the button which Luhan had installed to full voltage before his eyes went black. The fencing sword charged to maximum and electrocuted Junmyeon in the chest. The effect was immediate. Junmyeon burst into a violent convulsion and automatically released Baekhyun's throat before dropping onto the ground. Baekhyun choked out a gasp and wheezed. He crawled on his knees and moved far away from Junmyeon. He knew that Junmyeon was not dead. The electrocution just knocked him out.

After some time, Baekhyun dragged Junmyeon's body back into that same room. Baekhyun then found some rope to tie Junmyeon back onto a chair. He found a bandage roll on the metal tray and roughly wrapped it around his hand with the knife stab. He then proceeded to walk to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun crouched down and grabbed the legs of the metal chair, hauling his unconscious cousin into a sitting position. Once that was done, Baekhyun stood on his feet and slapped Kyungsoo awake. Tha was right. Baekhyun did not kill him. He only stabbed his own hand and made enough shock to break Kyungsoo down and forced him to pass out.

Kyungsoo's eyes flung open, he stared at Baekhyun scandalized.

"Awake, Soo?" Baekhyun's voice was so hushed. It was a great contrast to the blood on Baekhyun's hand, and the smear on his cheeks. Baekhyun looked as though he went through hell and came back victoriously.

"W-Where is he?" Kyungsoo stuttered.

"He is asleep. He will be dead soon. But of course, I need you to stay alive for it."

"My c-child."

Baekhyun was planning to get to that. "Is he here?"

"I don’t know!"

Is that how he lured you here?"

There were tears brimming in Kyungsoo's eyes. "We were at home... Then it became dark. When I woke up, I was here."

"I see." Baekhyun had no interest anyways.

Baekhyun bent forward, Kyungsoo thought that Baekhyun planned to untie him. But he did not. Baekhyun was only inspecting the ropes. He made sure that they were nice and tight.

"Baekhyun... What are you doing?"

Baekhyun ignored Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo even heard Baekhyun hum in a delightful tone.

"You know why I kept you alive Kyungsoo?" They stared at each other’s eyes. Kyungsoo's eyes were glassy and wet, while Baekhyun's were dark, cold and black.

"W-Why...?" Kyungsoo has never seen Baekhyun like this before.

Kyungsoo's chin was grabbed by Baekhyun. The grip was tight and it hurt Kyungsoo’s jaw.

"You are going to be my scapegoat. I'm going to make you kill Kim Junmyeon for me."


	36. 36.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Forced cannibalism, mention of noncon, gore, suicide, throat slit

Sehun was transported to Kim Junmyeon's hospital since it was the biggest one. The young alpha was not doing very well, he kept fading in and out. He was hooked to a machine and an oxygen mask.

Yixing found what he searched for in his small notebook. "I think we may be in trouble..." He mumbled.

"Why?" Luhan snapped his head to his friend.

"Sehun was poison," Yixing explained. "I've never seen it before... It's like made from the bulb of a red spider lily. It's not extremely fatal to a human, but for a wolf... It’s..."

"Deadly?" Minseok finished it for him.

Yixing nodded. "If we leave it for another day it will be. We need to find red spider lilies. If we extract the DNA of it, we can get the reverse effect."

"Problem is not that." Minseok groaned and lifted his head. "Where to find spider lilies? It's not the right season."

"Unless we rob the humans." Luhan suggested. The hitman was ready any time.

"We can't. To rob a human would mean crossing the borders. That's hours away." Minseok tried to reason, then he sighed. "Get Chanyeol. We need him."

"We don't even know where he is." Luhan said.

"His mother. He must be there, if not the Park's mansion or maybe the cell." Minseok rubbed his face in frustration. "Go get him Luhan."

Luhan groaned in frustration. "Now I really finally understand why those humans made that weird looking box thing that can make you talk to someone on the other side of the moon."

Minseok was silent. Then he parted his lips to say. "You mean... A phone, right?"

"Yeah, whatever It's called," Luhan grabbed his jacket, "would save me time if I could call Chanyeol through that. Anyways, I'm off."

Minseok shook his head. He could only hope that his idiot deer would be able to find the right direction.

……

Luhan found his luck when he came to Chanyeol’s step mother first. The only problem was that the guards would not let him enter from the front. So Luhan jumped over a wall and knocked one guard out and switched their uniforms. Luhan sneaked in from the back entrance. No one suspected him. He knocked on the door and made a lame excuse, "Sir. The coffee that you have asked for is here." It was a sign between him and Chanyeol. Back when they were studying together, Chanyeol used that excuse to get them away from absence.

The door cracked open and Luhan slipped in fast. When he came in, Seulgi and Chanyeol were all staring at him. Luhan cleared his throat and leaned into Chanyeol's ears to whisper, "Sehun is on his deathbed. I need blood lilies as soon as possible. Minseok insisted that you would know."

Chanyeol averted his head to his step mother. Yes, Minseok was correct. Except it was not Chanyeol that knew. His mother Seulgi did.

Seulgi had a doll-like smile on her face; she understood what Luhan came for. Her frail, slim hand extended out. Even without any make up or luxurious attires, the woman was still a graceful villain.

Chanyeol stared at it for a second, before he gestured for Luhan to take it.

Luhan stepped forward and unhooked the bangle from Chanyeol’s step-mother’s wrist.

The guards did not notice it when they did the check, but inside the bangle were four seeds that Luhan deduced was the dried bulb of a spider lily. Sehun could be saved. They have the antidote. Luhan nodded at Chanyeol and made his leave. He had to be fast or another second wasted could kill Sehun.

The door closed behind Chanyeol.

Silence engulfed the room immediately.

That was until Chanyeol stared down at the cup of poison on the table. He came with the resolution to send his mother Seulgi to her death. Since Baekhyun had obtained the full authority to meddle with the law, the elders would not say anything. He grabbed the poison and she watched him. Chanyeol’s eyes trailed down to the red liquid in the crystal cup and more questions brewed in his head.

“Why did you kill my mother Yerim? Wasn’t she your soulmate?” Chanyeol asked through gritted teeth.

The truth was just on the tip of the iceberg.

Seulgi broke into a soft chuckle, which then transitioned to hysterical laughter that pierced through Chanyeol’s ears.

When the laughter died, Seulgi’s tongue was licking her bottom lips. “You’re right. But you only understand half of the truth. That day when Yerim ran out of the reception, Yong went to chase her and I came running after. Yong tried to speak her out of jumping, she refused. Then I spoke to her and she agreed to stop.” Seulgi’s vicious smile dropped. “But you know, Chanyeol...She then changed her mind and started to fight for the gun. In the end she snatched it from Yong’s hand and pointed it at Yong. Out of self-defense. I tried to fight the gun out of her and then the fire...”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed. He had suspicions on whether that was true. "You shot her and she fell into the sea?"

“Yes.” Seulgi confessed.

Chanyeol did not believe in her story. He brought the cup of poison close and hovered it above the pot of rose.

Seulgi’s eyes cast dow to the crystal cup. Chanyeol then tipped the poison into the soil and the rose collapsed. Seulgi knitted her brow. That cup of poison was meant to be her punishment; her end. Yet son exempted her of that punishment. It was like he was telling her that she did not deserve death, that death was too easy for her, and that was all she wanted.

“I’m not a fool, Mother.” Chanyeol said it as he poured the last drop of poison onto his mother Seulgi’s favorite plant. The cup slammed against the table and the rim cracked from the force.

Chanyeol was mad. He was sick and tired of the lies fed to him.“You won’t tell me the truth, fine. I do not wish to know. I just have one more question.” Chanyeol lifted his chin and stared at the woman in front of him. “Where is my mother Yerim’s body?”

Seulgi’s lips curved into a sinister smile. “Home.”

Chanyeol’s head crooked. “What?”

“This is the only time that I will tell you the truth my son. She is at home.”

After saying that, she took the hair pin from her half-tied bun and smiled at him again. Only that time, she did not have any ill intentions reflecting in the depth of her dark eyes. Only that time, Chanyeol felt like he was staring at the mother who he once thought he had, the one who came running to him after that harsh winter and brought him a warm blanket.

Her eyes crinkled, there was peace in her gaze.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened the moment he understood what he intended to do. “Mother don’t!”

But it was too late.

It was like a slow-motion film. The hair pin jabbed so hard into Seulgi’s neck. A cough of blood splattered from Seulgi’s lips. More blood gushed out of her mouth and she yanked the hair pin out of her vein. It made a filthy mess; red fluid was spraying out like a fountain on the wall, dress, table, dead rose. She collapsed to the ground and Chanyeol was on his knees to catch her.

The blood would not stop. It ran from Seulgi’s neck and mouth, even when Chanyeol had his hand pressured against it. Seulgi’s blood splattered fingers were weakly lifting up to touch her son’s face. Her throat was croaky from the blood clog, so she could only say a few words.

“S-Son... “She coughed violently.

Chanyeol shook his head and hugged his mother close. "I’m sorry mother… I’m sorry mother! I’m sorry! Please I won’t ask for the truth anymore! Please I beg you! Don’t leave me as well! Chanyeol cried as he held his step mother close.

She mustered a weak, wistful smile. "W-When… I-Im not there… take care of yourself… C-Chanye-eol..."

"Mother." Chanyeol pressed his cheek against her to feel her warmth.

No, no, no please. He begged.

"C-Chan..Yeol… Y-Yerim… H-Home.” She called out for her soulmate’s name.

"H-Ho...me… Ho….”

Chanyeol knew that she would not last another second and begged her to not say another word. He did not want to know the truth anymore.

Why?

Why was everyone around him always dying before his eyes?

Seulgi felt her son’s tear on her cheek. Her rosy tiers did one last tug and her fingers wiped slowly across Chanyeol’s cheek, leaving a stain of blood behind.

“S-Son...” She whispered inaudible.

Chanyeol quickly dipped his head down to listen to what Seulgi had to say.

Her whole life flashed before her life; from when she first fell in love with Yong, to when she met her soulmate, to when she found Chanyeol became his mother. She remembered everything. From when Chanyeol first came into the mansion; to when he went to school; to when she learnt that he did not like spice and his other eating habits; to when she stayed with him when he had his first shower because he never had one. She remembered how she had the soap and a small towel, Chanyeol was very small at that time and he was curled in the tub as she carefully wiped the dirt off his skin. Those scars... she remembered those too. Only a small boy, Chanyeol had suffered years of physical abuse and fights. It pained her to see it. So, she gave everything that she could. She tried to give all the love that she could not give for the child that Yerim and her could never have together.

Yet, their world was not made for the kind souls. Particularly the Park’s. She had to make Chanyeol strong. It was Yerim’s wish. An elite alpha, so that no one in this world can hurt him like those other people did to Yerim. Even if it meant that she had to be cruel, she would do it and be that villain. That way, Chanyeol could survive this harsh season.

She was leaving, knowing that Chanyeol would be fine from here on. While Seulgi hated Baekhyun, she knew that Baekhyun was never leave Chanyeol. If Chanyeol loved Baekhyun, then she would let go.

Her time had come.

She was going to finally let go.

With a last drag of her breath, she whispered.

"Chan...yeol... My s-son…"

Chanyeol was shouting for her, there was wet tears on her face, but she could no longer hear anything. Seulgi’s eyes burned; she engraved Chanyeol’s face forever into her soul; with the last second of her life, she saw a canning flash of Yerim smiling at her with her dimples peeking out while calling her name.

And from that, Seulgi left for her long awaiting peace.

Chanyeol’s mother was gone.

The only person in that world who loved him―she was gone. Chanyeol understood Seulgi was not conventional, that she had hurt him and Baekhyun far more than a mother should. However, in the end, when he was running on a fever and on the brink of dying from the cold, Chanyeol could only think about his step mother. He dreamed about how she used to tuck him in, rub his chest, she would sing him a lullaby until he fell asleep. She once loved him. She thought that she had stopped, but in that last moment, Chanyeol saw it, his step mother had always loved him. Chanyeol never wanted her to die. He only wanted to punish her for hurting Baekhyun by making her spill the truth and regret for the rest of her life.

Chanyeol’s knuckle was pale white from how hard he was clenching. He dragged out a deep breath and wiped his wet face. After that, he carefully elevated his mother’s body from the cold floor.

The door was pushed open and the guards all turned their heads, eyes scandalized by the scene of Chanyeol carrying a dead woman in his arms. There was blood on Chanyeol’s shirt and his cheek. Chanyeol did not say a word. The guards did not dare to question and stumble backwards to grant way. Chanyeol walked towards the front door slowly. His eyes were devoid of emotions and his steps were heavy.

One of them finally spoke out, the guard’s voice trembled, "Mr. Park… Where are you going?"

Chanyeol’s feet came to a stop. His silver eyes were hard as he said, "home."

Chanyeol’s figure disappeared into the night that had crept in too fast, as though they were here to comfort him and send Seulgi on her last journey from that insane world and their insane games.

As her son, Chanyeol took her home.

Home, where Yerim was.

…….

Luhan transformed and bolted to the hospital. Minseok and Yixing worked their ass off fast. They made the antidote according to the ancient recipe and then they had to spoon feed it into Sehun’s mouth. When Minseok checked the pulse and eyes for any bad signs, he sighed in relief. “He should be okay. We’ll give it another day and observe Sehun. He might be able to wake up tomorrow.”

Luhan’s fingers dug through his hair as he huffed in relief as well.

"Sehun is fortunate. How on earth did you find the bulbs?" Minseok asked Luhan.

Luhan did not know where to start. "Chanyeol's step mother had it in her bangle. It's like she knew I was going to come and ask for it. What a scary woman," Luhan shook his head.

Yixing stared down at his little notebook and spoke. " She must have known that Junmyeon would use that poison. That must be why she dried those bulbs out. She knew we would come for it."

Everyone fell into silence. After all, it was all they could do.

......

The Park's had some maids that stayed behind to take care of basic house cleaning once a day. The moment their young master came home, shirt soaked in blood, their dead mistress in his arms, a horrified shriek echoed through the hall.

Chanyeol dismissed all of them and sent them home. A dead body become heavy after some time. Chanyeol took one step at a time. Seulgi's blood dripped from her nails and left a trail behind. Chanyeol hardened his grip and carried his step mother to her bedroom. After he set her down, he found a red clean dress and put it on for her.

Baekhyun sent a telepathic message that Junmyeon was tied up and that he was safe. He asked for Chanyeol to not worry about him. So Chanyeol took his time in cleaning the blood off Seulgi's face. He applied the lipstick that she used to love and then brushed her hair neatly. Chanyeol wanted to send his mother off in her beautiful form. It was the least he could do. He put both of her pale hands together and then carefully removed the bangle from her wrist. He examined the bangle carefully. As he had thought, there was an inscription on the inside. There was a symbol. Chanyeol had seen that symbol before.

He scanned around the room and remembered that it was up at the attic. So he slowly made his way up the ladder; cobweb and dust greeted him. He coughed a little and covered his nose behind his shirt. He only remembered it was upstairs since he came here once. A symbol of a rose, it was his grandmother's symbol. All her belongings were stored in the attic and never seen in light again.

His shoes trekked carefully down the wooden flood, making heavy creaks.

Chanyeol thought it was strange that Seulgi had hidden the bulbs in her bangle and left the clue that Yerim was at home. He found a oversized portrait of his grandma. At the bottom signed off was a rose symbol. Chanyeol grabbed the frame and removed it back. The dust rushed to his nose and he waved it off. There was renovation work done to the attic many years ago. Chanyeol could tell based on the new surface lines compared to the rest of the wall surface.

His ringed finger raked over. He knocked against the wall. There was a hollow sound. He knocked further south and noticed how it sounded deeper on the other areas. Which could only mean that something was behind the wall.

Chanyeol took a step back; his kick was forceful enough to crack the gyprock. The first thing that hit his sense was that foul smell of rotting eggs and garbage.

Seulgi was right.

Yerim was here.

Chanyeol covered his mouth and tried not to vomit on the floor. His stomach flipped in. It was very hard to stomach this smell.

He glanced at the mummified corpse in a straight position. The skin was dried and there was a harsh stitching line down the corpse chest and skull. The eyes and organs had all been removed, even the hair.

He never thought that he would meet his birth mother like that. Who did that to her?

He thought about it. And then he remembered his step mother Seulgi. He remembered how she looked at him, those pleading eyes, Seulgi was silently asking for Chanyeol to stop digging into the past.

Chanyeol clenched his fist hard.

“Mother….” He screwed his eyes tight.

…….

Moments after, Chanyeol quickly gathered all the valuables in the Park's mansion.

He did it so that Baekhyun would not kill him later. After most were taken, he poured gasoline on every corner of that damn mansion.

The last thing, Chanyeol caress his palm over Seulgi’s forehead. He took in a long shaky breath, then pressed his forehead and closed his eyes. He silently bid his mother of eighteen years good night.

The lighter flicked up.

Chanyeol did not hesitate to throw it.

The whole mansion was engulfed in flames.

Chanyeol sighed hard, then turned around and walked away.

Yerim and Seulgi's figure stood in front of the mansion. The fire danced past their eyes. Seulgi turned her head to look at Yerim. Yerim's ghost was gone. Seulgi knew. Yerim was not done.

......

Chanyeol coughed out a fit of blood and hurled over the floor. Drops of blood splattered on the wooden surface, tainting it filthy red. Chanyeol had exerted too much stamina and bursted his stitches. He pressed his hand firmly on his bandage and wheezed softly. The maids came rushing towards their young master and immediately tended his wound. Some were panicking and the head maid was firing orders to get the home doctor. Chanyeol leaned his head back and groaned in pain.

After he had changed his clothes and fixed his bandage, Baekhyun's voice was echoing in his mind, asking him if he was already. Chanyeol assured Baekhyun that everything was fine.

Chanyeol also disregarded the doctor's suggestion to rest. Chanyeol did not have time for that. He climbed the stairs and found his father in bed. Ever since that old man was paralyzed, he could not do anything but lay in his bed. His father’s caretaker bowed at him, then she took her leave. Chanyeol walked forward, he looked around and all he could see was an oxygen tank and a heart monitor. Chanyeol made his way to the chair and he sat down. His father sensed that his son was there and so he opened his eyes weakly.

Chanyeol slowly took off the oxygen mask off his father's face. The older man wheezed for a soft air and Chanyeol cut to the chase, "Seulgi is dead. She killed herself today at home." His father's eyelids batted a little, Chanyeol reckoned that his father expected her to suicide.

"I found Yerim too. She was buried between the walls at our attic at the main mansion. Did you also know about this?" Chanyeol asked the older alpha who was on his last breath. Chanyeol put the oxygen mask back on his father's face. The devil spared his sinner a moment of mercy. His father took the oxygen greedily. Oh, how his father came to that athetic state.

"I promised mother Seulgi that I wouldn't ask about the truth as to how my mother Yerim had. So, came for something else. Answer me. Who was the one who buried my mother Yerim behind our walls? Was it you?" Chanyeol took the mask off his father's face by a fraction.

His father choked out a small answer. "N-No.."

"Who?" Chanyeol persisted.

The wheezing sound could be heard. Chanyeol's father was on the brink of dying for air, so Chanyeol cocked his head as watched how the old man struggled to breath. "Was it my grandmother?” He tried.

Chanyeol's father's answer was hardly a whisper when he said, "Y-Yes..."

Chanyeol put the mask back on his father's face and began his next interrogation.

"Why did they bury her in the walls? I thought she jumped off."

His father took every solace breath he could. "No...w-we had no c-choice.. War..W-

War between Japan..."

"What do you mean by war?"

After some time, his father spoke, this time clearer. "Yerim’s father...H-h...e was a part of the Japanese navy.. He was the reason as to why your mother was buried behind the walls... When she went missing...He didn't believe in it.. so... h-he... sent out a whole search... We had nowhere to hide the body so..." Chanyeol's father coughed for talking too much.

Chanyeol nodded his head in disbelief and laughed. "You had nowhere to hide her body, so you put her behind the walls?"

Yong dragged in another breath and moved his half-lidded eyes to his son. The mask fogged out more. “W-We had to avoid war… Her...Father… Could have killed us all…”

Chanyeol finally understood. There was no one in this world to trust. Not even the one who he considered the closest to him; his grandmother. He had finished his questions. He did not need to know the rest. Neither did he care.

He gave his father one last glance. He would keep that old man alive for the time being. His father could count his own breath.

…….

Dainty fingers were pressed against the doctor's arm. Junmyeon woke from the pain on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was Baekhyun crouching right in front of him.

Baekhyun had a child-like smile on his lips, it was like the knife jabbed in Junmyeon’s flesh was nothing but a toy. Junmyeon's first reaction was to groan. Baekhyun pushed the back handle of the scalpel. The sharp edge inches further in Junmyeon's arm.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Beneath their feet was a small puddle of blood drawn from Junmyeon. The doctor felt a bit light headed. He could barely keep his head straight.

"Hurts, doesn't it? That's how I felt after I was poisoned by you. Sharp pain you know?" Baekhyun giggled.

The doctor chuckled weakly. "I have really underestimated you."

"No. You didn't." Baekhyun straightened his back and stood in front of Chanyeol's biological uncle.

Junmyeon lifted his head slowly. "Why?"

"I won't kill you Kim Junmyeon."

The doctor laughed. He laughed so hard that he sounded hysterical in that abandoned hospital.

Kyungsoo who was sitting across the other side was frantically searching around him for something sharp. He found a sharp glass shard just a foot away from his chair. He quickly glanced at Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun was not looking. Kyungsoo stuck his foot out and carefully tried to drag it closer.

“You're smart Junmyeon." Baekhyun moved around the chair like a hawk. He stopped his leather shoes just right behind Junmyeon's back. He could feel the doctor squirm. Baekhyun placed his chin on Junmyeon's right shoulder. "You told me your side of the story. Want to hear mine?" Baekhyun’s tongue came darting out. He licked a thin trail of blood that was dripping from the corner of Junmyeon's fleshy cheek.

Junmyeon flinched.

A sinister smile broke from Baekhyun's face. "Number one," he started. "You didn't underestimate me. You were testing me from the very start." Baekhyun then stood up and held his chin high.

"You have been observing in the dark this whole time. From the day I came to the Park's mansion, you deliberately made lies that I was kicking Chanyeol's mark off my skin. You fuelled the tensions and tried to make me hate Rose more. Chanyeol once told me that in this world that we lived in, there were demons who were bigger than us. He said that we all suffered from the seven deadly sins. Perfume the creation of all."

Baekhyun then grabbed the silver gun on the metal tray. Junmyeon had emptied his bullets.

That was fine. Baekhyun could replace it later. He tucked the empty gun behind his back pocket.

"The first sin. Envy."

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder. "You and Seulgi, both plotted for Rose to come back. It wasn't to drive me away. Your plan was for me to drive Rose and her son Sian to death. She cheated on Chanyeol and even climbed onto Chanyeol father’s bed. So you borrowed my existence. You used Naeyeon's envy towards me and got her to poison Sian bit by bit. If there was a suspect then I would have been the most obvious one. Of course, eliminating Sian meant that Chanyeol's position as the head alpha was secured."

"The second sin. Sloth."

"That was me. I always wondered why you saved me at the wedding when I was shot. I thought and thought and thought. Then I realized," Baekhyun twisted his feet and pointed his finger at Junmyeon like he had just figured out a difficult problem, "you didn't do it to cover your suspicion. You did it because you needed me to be a part of your ultimate plan. But because I was so slow with everything, I dragged Chanyeol back. So that was why you hired those assassins and shot Jongin's mother. it wasn’t because you wanted her to stop talking, you did it so that Chanyeol could be injured. Because you knew that Chanyeol would protect me first. So, you deliberately had those assassins ambushed us. You waited for me to be in action alone. Naeyeon was brought to that brothel where you and Yerim grew up. Which meant that you already predicted that Chanyeol would drag her out and be a whore for the sake of the elders. So, you never killed her. Even when her mouth was running and she could have exposed you, you did not do anything. Which meant, you wanted me to find the lead to the brothel."

Junmyeon licked his inner mouth and chuckled darkly. "You have quite a story there Baekhyun."

"I know I am right Junmyeon. Because you left too many holes. You did it so that I could fall in. But since I was so slow, you became impatient and had to take it into your own hands. I bet that is why you captured Kyungsoo too."

Junmyeon lifted his head. He had a cocky grin that was bloody and grim. "Name the rest of the sins Park Baekhyun."

"Third sin. Pride."

Baekhyun locked his eyes with Junmyeon.

"Chanyeol is your pride. So, you did everything you could to keep him in that high position. He is the perfect elite alpha that you wished you could be. What your father had wanted and what Yerim had desired. You drove all of Chanyeol’s lovers to death because you saw no worth in them."

"I admit to that one. Even you, Baekhyun. Chanyeol is far too good for you.”

“I’m not finished." Baekhyun elicited a sweet smile and then swiftly yanked the scalpel out of Junmyeon's shoulder.

The pain shot through the doctor's veins and had him crying in silence. His wound was spitting blood like a fountain. Baekhyun nonchalantly ripped the hem of his blazer again and rolled it into a ball. He stuffed it roughly between the cut flesh. Pulses of blood were squeezed out from the force. Junmyeon was broken into sweat as he dragged his head back and screamed.

Once the blood had somewhat stopped, Baekhyun grabbed a cloth from the metal tray and wiped the blood of his prey from his fingers.

"I am certain that you want to kill me as well. You had more than enough chances to do so. But you didn't. Like how you asked me to kill Kyungsoo. You could have seen through my lies. You're a doctor." Baekhyun showed his bandaged hand. His blood has dried up on the black cloth.

Junmyeon's eyes were half glued from the bruise he sustained. He could hardly see Baekhyun waving his hand, and mocking him like he was handicapped blind.

"You knew that I had no guts to kill Kyungsoo. Because you knew that I was

Chanyeol's pride. I never once killed a person. You saw that, and you became more enraged. Because Chanyeol started to adore me more when my hands were clean and I remained pure."

Baekhyun casted his eyes down at Junmyeon. The shadow across his face was eerie and cold. The blade pointed under Junmyeon's chin.

"You know that I want to kill you Kim Junmyeon." Baekhyun's teeth gritted.

"Because after everything you have done, my urge to slit your throat is much stronger than killing that whore!" The scalpel retracted and only grazed Junmyeon's throat.

Baekhyun sighed dramatically and pushed his shoulder back.

"Fourth sin. Wrath."

He continued.

"You planned to break Chanyeol. There is nothing more powerful than a man who is burning from rage. Am I right?"

Junmyeon did not answer.

Baekhyun smirked. "I also know a little something." Baekhyun said while he walked to Kyungsoo who became still the moment he saw him making his way to him.

The glass pressed into Kyungsoo's hand. He tried his best to hide it as he was forced to stand on his feet. His balance was hardly kept. The Park's son in law dipped his head back. He saw blood leaking from Kyungsoo's wrist. The rope was half cut. When Baekhyun lifted his dark gaze. Kyungsoo felt a cold chill run down his spine and he squeezed his eyes tight...Afraid to stare at the monster.

"You brought Kyungsoo here for a second purpose." Baekhyun stated.

Baekhyun then ripped the glass shard out of Kyungsoo's grasp. His cousin cried as B aekhyun’s shoes slammed down and crushed the glass to smaller pieces. His heel smothered the shards and made crunching noise.

"Cheaters." Baekhyun spelled out.

"You hate cheaters, Junmyeon. Therefore, you hated Chanyeol's father and Jongin's mother. They were one of the causes to Yerim's death. So regardless of today's outcome. You were going to kill Kyungsoo. I bet his child is already dead."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He whipped his head to look at Baekhyun. "N-No. You're lying to me right. Tell me you're lying!!" He screamed.

Baekhyun had no empathy shown. He shrugged his shoulder and threw Kyungsoo back onto the chair. "Maybe I am. Why don’t you ask Junmyeon where your child is?"

The rope was undone. Kyungsoo tentatively moved his arm and lunged at Baekhyun. Baekhyun dodged it perfectly. Kyungsoo crashed against the floor and Baekhyun was fast to whip out of his fencing sword. The voltage was set to the highest. He whipped Kyungsoo on his back and the latter screamed as an electric shot through his veins and blacked out his vision. Kyungsoo dropped his head to the ground, his body convulsed uncontrollably.

“Little Soo. Why are you so impatient?” Baekhyun cooed.

Kyungsoo slowly regained his vision. Saliva was pooling from his mouth and dribbled onto the floor.

“Get up.” Baekhyun kicked Kyungsoo’s knee and then grabbed his cousin’s head. He made Kyungsoo stand on his two feet. The scalpel was handed. The metal tip jabbed against Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo tried his best to not cry or break down. On shaken hands and legs, he moved closer to Junmyeon.

Baekhyun followed by Kyungsoo’s side and laughed. “Where was I? Ah, right. Kyungsoo. What is a sin that I haven’t named?"

Kyungsoo’s lips quivered. His grip on the scalpel hardened. He felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. “L—Lust.”

“Right. Lust.” Baekhyun laughed.

Baekhyun moved closer to Junmyeon slided his arm across Junmyeon’s shoulder in a rather intimate manner. “Lust is everything. Chanyeol’s father gave into lust. Jongin’s parents gave into lust. Your mother was sold by her brother and was forced to serve human cocks. Your foster parents were sexual predators. The list can go on. Lust is all of our sins.”

Baekhyun leaned his lips close to Junmyeon’s ear while his eyes trained on Kyungsoo who was ready to pass out. “Lust, is you, Junmyeon. Your lust for your sister. You love for her became your filthy desire.”

The color in Junmyeon’s eyes became polarized.

“I know your dirty secret, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun whispered in his devilish voice. “I know that you had been hiding upstairs in the attic of the Park’s mansion.”

Junmyeon clenched his fist. The rope was cutting into his flesh and dyed more red.

“I saw you, Junmyeon. In Yerim’s dream. You went there because you missed her so much. That was also how you knew about the secret passage that Jongin’s father had been using. You were counting your time. Deep down, Junmyeon, you hated your

sister.”

“Shut up!”

Baekhyun was unbothered. His lips curved higher and his voice sweetened to mimic Nayeon’s voice. “I... I can see..someone staring at me...” The hot breath ghosted directly on Junmyeon’s sensitive lobe.

The doctor dragged his head back. His teeth gritted hard.

“Aw. Junmyeon, did I hurt your feelings? You gave me a full sob story but everything you did was all for yourself. You said it was for Yerim. If it was, then why can’t you admit that everything was your fault?”

“You fucking whore.” Junmyeon spat.

Baekhyun jumped right off the man’s lap and held his arm up for surrender. “I’m just stating a fact. You know that deep down her death was also caused by you. If you didn’t kiss her then she wouldn’t have run out.”

Junmyeon’s eyes were seeing blood.

Baekhyun twisted around and clapped his hand together. “Cut off his finger.”

"W-What?" Kyungsoo stuttered.

The smile on Baekhyun’s face grew wider. “I said, cut off his finger.”

Junmyeon emitted a low growl. “You’re not any better, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and yanked him closer. He hummed while the doctor barked in the background.

“B-Baekhyun, p-please.” Kyungsoo begged.

“Shut the fuck up and do it.” Baekhyun snaped back.

Baekhyun positioned Kyungsoo’s hand and grabbed onto Junmyeon’s finger.

“You think you’re so pure Baekhyun?” Junmyeon laughed.

Kyungsoo tried his best to tug against Baekhyun’s strong grip. He was crying and pleaded for Baekhyun to stop.

“I know that you got Jongin to shoot Chanyeol because you wanted to guilt trip Chanyeol into staying with you! You acted all tough but you actually resented Chanyeol for what he did! He kissed Rose! I saw it! I saw a lot more than you didn’t. I saw how he fucked her-“

“BAEKHYUN!” Kyungsoo screamed out as he lost against his cousin’s strength and sliced the finger right off with the scalpel.

The shrill of terror ripped through the air and echoed throughout the hospital's walls and the corridor; Junmyeon’s scream and Kyungsoo’s cry. Baekhyun was the only one who was composed. Trickles of blood ran from Kyungsoo’s trembling knuckles.

Finally, Baekhyun yanked Kyungsoo’s hand back. The red fluid swept down the shiny edge and the finger rolled across their shoes.

“Yeah. You’re right Junmyeon. I’m just like you.” Baekhyun released Kyungsoo’s hand and bend down to pick up the finger flesh to inspect it under the forensic light. “I hated Chanyeol for what he did. He promised that he wouldn’t lie to me. He promised that he won’t do something that would hurt me.”

The grotesque finger was pretty for Baekhyun. Junmyeon’s fingers were masculine like Chanyeol’s.

“But he lied to me.” Baekhyun lowered the finger and his expression dropped.

Baekhyun’s face saddened. “Therefore, I took it literally into my own hands.”

Baekhyun dropped the sliced finger into Kyungsoo’s palm. His cousin jolted as the fresh organ of another man was in his hand. Baekhyun sent him a look that made him understand that if he was to drop it then he might just kill him.

“Sixth sin. Greed.” Baekhyun hummed.

“Junmyeon, your greed for your sister. Seulgi’s greed for her son’s success. Chanyeol father’s greed for absolute power.”

Baekhyun then pointed at Kyungsoo.

“Greed for wealth.” He explained. His eyes were hard on Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun then directed his index to himself, copying a gun to his head. He smiled wistfully and said. “Greed to be loved.”

He then started to laugh. Baekhyun laughed at everything so hard that his head fell back.

Kyungsoo watched how Baekhyun became a mad man.

“This all started because of you.” Baekhyun’s voice cracked for a second. His eyes welled. He lined his fencing sword against Kyungsoo’s heart.

Guilt hit Kyungsoo’s chest. He shook his head frantically. “I-I’m sorry Baekhyun. I just really loved Jongin- We didn’t mean to do it behind your back- “

“WRONG!”

Baekhyun’s shout made Kyungsoo tear up.

“You knew exactly what you were doing, Soo!”

“N-No, Baekhyun.” Tears sprung from Kyungsoo’s eyes. He sincerely pleaded for Baekhyun’s forgiveness. “It was not like that- I didn’t do it on purpose...”

“Not on purpose?” Baekhyun laughed out loud. “NOT ON PURPOSE?”

Kyungsoo flinched and squeezed his eyes tight.

“You humiliated me. You and Jongin. If you had at least the decency to tell me, I would still have granted you. While you went to fuck my ex-mate behind my back, you made sure to do it on my birthday. Not only that, the wedding. God, the wedding. You’re so nice to invite me.” Kyungsoo was full of shit. Baekhyun saw right through his pathetic lies. “Oh, you did so discreetly, Kyungsoo. You did it so that our whole family knew that I was an abandoned mate. You did it so that everyone in the fucking village knew that I was unwanted!”

Baekhyun jolted up and finished his last sin.

“Seventh sin. The last one! Gluttony.”

Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo. “Do you know what that means, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to breathe through his blocked nose. His tears have choked his senses. “I-It’s greed-t-to eat excessively.”

“Yeah, little Soo. Did you know that Jongin’s father tried to rape me?”

No. Kyungsoo did not.

“Do you know how he Joging’s father did it? How about I show you?”

Kyungsoo shook his head harder and backed away crying. But Baekhyun had gone mad. He grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s white polar shirt and was tearing it off his cousin’s skin.

“He did it like this, Kyungsoo!”

“Baekhyun, stop!”

Baekhyun’s hands were on Kyungsoo’s half torn collar. He had stripped Kyungsoo halfway and stopped right after he yelled for him to stop.

Their breaths were heavy and uneven.

The grip loosened. Baekhyun retrieved his hand and Kyungsoo thought he was safe.

Wrong.

Kyungsoo’s face was clutched and his mouth was crushed. Baekhyun kissed him hard. Kyungsoo who was petrified by his cousin’s action and screamed between the soft lips and saliva swirled against their tongue. Baekhyun- His first cousin. Someone who shared half of his blood. Baekhyun was sticking his tongue in Kyungsoo's mouth until he finally shoved Baekhyun back and wheezed for air.

Baekhyun licked his lips and wiped his smeared lipstick with his back hand. He violated Kyungsoo. Not only that. He mocked Junmyeon for his incestuous feelings towards his sister.

The doctor watched everything in disbelief.

"Too much for you, Soo?" Baekhyun chuckled.

Kyungsoo's knee finally buckled. He collapsed to the ground and broke down. Baekhyun bent his back and captured his cousin's chin. Kyungsoo's eyes were big and wet. Those beautiful chestnut eyes could only reflect the monster that smiled so wickedly at him.

"Gluttony." Baekhyun repeated. There was a melodic tone to his pitchy voice. "Do you want to know how Jongin's father died?"

Kyungsoo felt his tongue compress against his cheek. His face was pressed by Baekhyun's slender thumb. Tears were dripping over his nostril and cascading down like a broken faucet.

Baekhyun was going to tell him even if he begged no. All Kyungsoo could focus on was how Baekhyun’s plump lips were moving. They moved in a manner that was sinful and hypnotic. They spelt it out for him. Every single word.

"Devoured him."

Kyungsoo’s blood ran cold. Sweat broke from Kyungsoo's collar. He searched for any signs of jokes or lies in Baekhyun's expression. Nothing. Baekhyun was not lying. Baekhyun was telling him the truth. Jongin’s father did not run away with a mistress. Chanyeol's friend cannibalized his bone and meat.

Baekhyun did not miss a single detail as he painted the picture of what happened that day.

"They all took a section of his father's limb. Then they slowly pulled and pulled. Until the bone snapped off. I saw how Minseok gorged on the flesh. Blood was smeared all over his face and there was just so much fatty gut and cheapness."

The thumb on Kyungsoo's lips was removed. Baekhyun cooed. "Have you ever heard about Perfume? It is a German novel written by a human. The story talked about a boy who had an obsession towards scent. He tried to make the most alluring perfume. In the end, guess what happened to him?"

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, Soo. I gave you a clue in the beginning."

"I-I really don't know Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sighed dramatically. He averted his head to Junmyeon. "That man knows. What exactly happened at the end?"

Junmyeon swallowed dry, his lips curved weakly. "That boy... He poured the finished perfume all over his body. He returned to his birth place..That rotten fish market.. And then those people were so attracted to him... They tore him up and ate him."

"Bingo!" Baekhyun clapped his hands enthusiastically. The clap started out to be loud and full of energy. After a few more claps, Baekhyun moved his hand and clapped in front of Kyungsoo's face, but at a much slower pace. Until it fully stopped.

"Eat it." Baekhyun ordered.

Kyungsoo's breath hitched. "B-Baekhyun No."

"EAT IT!"

Kyungsoo dropped Junmyeon's finger and tried to crawl away while wailing for mercy. The whip against his back was so hard that it made him collapse fully on the ground. Baekhyun turned Kyungsoo over, he straddled him roughly.

"BAEKHYUN! STOP! STOP!"

"EAT IT YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

Baekhyun pushed the blood coated flesh against the Kyungsoo’s tight lips. The fingernail was squeezing against Kyungsoo's front teeth. Kyungsoo kept whipping his head back and forth to avoid it at all cost. Baekhyun smacked his cousin's face to the left. He pressed his whole palm against Kyungsoo's mouth and squashed the finger harder. Kyungsoo could taste the rotten egg on his tongue. The taste of raw meat and iron. Kyungsoo widened his eyes and screamed internally. Baekhyun fell back. Kyungsoo pushed him hard enough to kneel over and retch his stomach bags out. All that could be heard was the sound of Kyungsoo heaving and Baekhyun laughing like a mad man.

"Ah." Baekhyun wiped his tears with his blood-stained fingers. "Sorry, Jun. Where were we?" He left Kyungsoo on the floor to puke.

"Baekhyun." Junmyeon chuckled lowly. "You really are something."

Baekhyun grabbed a chair and sat right next to Kyungsoo who was lying on the floor half conscious. "Playtime is over. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Ha...You talk like a Park."

"I am one of the Park's."

"Right... Then let's do that. What do you want to know Baekhyun?"

"I know everything already. I just want to know if I'm right or not. So care to listen to a story?"

"Okay."

"All of you. Chanyeol's step mother. Chanyeol's grandmother. Chanyeol's father and

you. All of you are hiding something about Yerim. Am I right?"

"What makes you think so?"

"I know because I saw what happened 26 years ago."

"And?"

"Let me narrate this from the top, Junmyeon. Everything that you have said, against what I already know. Let me explain what the truth was." Baekhyun crossed his leg. His chin lifted artfully. "26 years ago, it was true that the Parks drove your sister to death. But the one who gave her the final blow was in fact you, Junmyeon."

The scalpel in Baekhyun's hand dropped to the edge of his chair. It hovered right against Kyungsoo who was trying to get up. His cousin Kyungsoo swallowed the bile in his throat and whimpered. It was a silent warning for him to be obedient.

"I heard that Yerim was the one who set the brothel on fire and killed your mother Joohyun. But that's the thing. When you and your sister found her father, he was nothing you both had thought. The man only wanted to use your sister for her body. So, he kicked you, who was a half breed out. Your sister tried to protect you. So, she sacrificed herself to the Parks. You lived the hard way. Whereas your sister had everything. Naturally you became attached to your sister, because she was the only one who cared for you. So, the day she came into the Parks family, you tried to stay close by getting yourself adopted by the Park’s family doctor and became a sex toy for your foster parents. Your foster parents were the Parks family doctors for years. Since they had no children, you came in perfectly. Like that, your identity was hidden for years. You lied about your age and changed your name to Kim Junmyeon. You found out about the secret passages that were built by Kim's family.”

Baekhyun arched his chin before continuing.

“So, you did exactly that. You started to sneak into the Park’s attic and peeked through the holes. You watched your sister in secret. That was how you knew everything within the Park's family. You deliberately pretended to be this awkward person so that Chanyeol wouldn't detect any odd behaviors from you. You stayed close to his friends, studied with Chanyeol, you were doing all of that just to keep him away from being distracted from being an elite alpha. But you were wrong. Rose came into the picture. Kasper too. They hurt him, so you decided to get rid of all of them. You got the whole village and Chanyeol's father to assault her. Once she was out of the picture, you killed Kasper and then made it seem like a suicide. Soon after that, I came. You wanted to get rid of me since I was the son of the maid who abducted Chanyeol from his crib and made him live off the street. Around that time, you also knew that Rose had secretly given birth. You must have told Seulgi that Yong may be the father of this child. You planted this idea that someone might harm Chanyeol's position as the head alpha, so you got her to call Rose back. I'm guessing Seulgi must have found out that Sian was not related to the Parks. might not have been the father... You used them both as decoy to drive me away. Unfortunately for you that didn't work. So you changed your plan.Instead, you left me and Chanyeol as we were. You realized that I would be a very useful chess piece. Which was why you saved me at the altar after I was shot. You didn't want Chanyeol to find out about the truth."

Baekhyun stared at Junmyeon as he paused. "It was me who you wanted to lure in. You wanted me to find out about the truth because I was the son of hChanyeol’s abductor, so this is your punishment towards me."

Junmyeon's silence was Baekhyun’s answer.

"You know fairly well that I wouldn't tell this to Chanyeol. Because it would break him."

Another yes from Junmyeon.

Of course, Baekhyun would not tell Chanyeol. It was too repulsive.

"I have tied everything together. I finally understand why Seulgi killed herself. She also wanted to keep this secret from Chanyeol. The relationship between you and your sister."

"She..really...killed herself?" Junmyeon choked a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you plotted that. You kept her in the dark for so many years. She dIdn't want Chanyeol to know that his birth mother had an incestuous relationship with her own half-brother."

"She was a foolish woman...But she..." Junmyeon coughed a little. His finger was dripping too much blood. His face was pale and he was ready to lose conscious.

"Enough. You used Seulgi’s love for Yerim and Chanyeol." Baekhyun sighed before he continued.

"26 years ago, after Yerim was married into the Park's family, you both kept your incestuous relationship. But Yerim started to feel uncomfortable with it. That didn't help your obsession with your sister. You couldn't accept that someone else was having her. Chanyeol’s father kept cheating on her. So, on the day of her wedding, you kissed her and asked her to elope with you. But she didn't want to. Right at that moment, Chanyeol's grandmother came in. Maybe some maids saw it too. Yerim begged Chanyeol's grandmother. But what was seen was already seen. Nothing could be done. Chanyeol's grandmother knew by first look that the two of you were siblings. She didn't realize it before, so it angered her. The wedding was cancelled regardless. But cancellation of the wedding was not what drove Yerim insane. It was how you pushed her to commit to something that made her feel sick. That was what broke her, and someone saw it."

There were tears glistening in Junmyeon’s eyes. Baekhyun did not know whether he should pity Junmyeon or punch him.

"It must have been overwhelming for her. To see her soon to be husband fucked someone before the wedding, and her son disappeared from his crib." Baekhyun’s voice trailed off.

Junmyeon laughed. He laughed so hard that his hair dropped back and the sound resonated.

Baekhyun raised a brow. "What is so funny?"

"You missed a big point, Baekhyun. That was why I said you knew nothing."

Fuck. What did Baekhyun get wrong?

"You misunderstood, Baekhyun. My sister did break down on her wedding, but she planned most of it."

"What the fuck?"

Suddenly Baekhyun remembered that Chanyeol's grandmother had warned him that what he saw in Yerim's dream were not all true.

Junmyeon chuckled. But it sounded more like a cry. "Yerim planned it all. She did all of that with Seulgi. Did you know that?"

Baekhyun was getting pissed off. He jumped up and grabbed onto Junmyeon's collar. "Bitch. tell me."

Chanyeol's uncle cracked a weak, wicked grin. "Yerim... She told us all... lies. She said that she would never leave me. But she was planning to elope with Seulgi behind my back. She knew that Yong w-was cheating. So, she made that whole scheme. She made Seulgi put wolfsbane into her perfume. So that if her plan failed then she could blame it on someone trying to drive her mad and that the wolfbane made her halucinate. She was ready to sacrifice Seulgi if something had gone bad..." Junmyeon coughed hard.

Baekhyun hardened his grip. "What the fuck you say?"

Junmyeon gulped dry. "Seulgi was too much in love with Yerim to say no... So, she did it. Yerm was planned the whole gun shot. She pretended to be mad. She got the gun and pretended to shoot Yong. She was planning to fall off that cliff and fake her death. The purpose was to escape from our father…. She was planning to elope with Seulgi after."

There was the sea at the back. Who would be able to find a body in the waters...?"

"No- No it makes no sense." Baekhyun shook his head frantically. "Is Yerim alive?"

Junmyeon was amused. "Dead... Always been dead... Why do you think Yerim chose to jump off a c-cliff? It is…. Because she knew that they cannot find a dead woman’s body in a vast ocean."

Baekhyun wanted to ask more, but then Junmyeon pushed Baekhyun back. He had fred himself long ago with a scalpel that he had secretly hidden in his back pocket. Baekhyun crashed onto and whipped his head to Junmyeon. Junmyeon quickly grabbed the scalpel and sliced it across his throat.

"NO!” Baekhyun screamed. He jumped up and grabbed onto Junmyeon who was coughing blood onto his cheek, there was red fluid spitting out of the doctor’s throat, Junmyeon was not going to last another minute. Baekhyun pressed onto the slit throat and nursed Junmyeon’s head down.

"JUNMYEON YOU CAN’T DIE!"

There was fire in Baekhyun's golden iris; the exact same kind as Chanyeol's. At that moment, he gave it away. Baekhyun’s breath was harsh, he did not care anymore.

Junmyeon's eyes darkened. He released a mocking laugh. "S-So Chanyeol has been telepathing with you this... whole time?"

"Shut up, Junmyeon. If you don't tell me then I will tell Chanyeol to come right this moment and you say it to his fucking face about what happened 26 years ago!"

"Ha..Yerim.. After she fell off that cliff, there was a net set at the bottom… That net caught her... I.. I who ran after her... Found out that she had faked her death… I was so angry…. She was trying to run away from me and leave me behind. When I knew...I...."

Flashes of the past crossed Junmyeon's eyes. He did not think at that time. Rage had filled his soul. All he saw was his sister try to make her run with the bags prepared behind the rocks. She was well prepared. It would not have taken a few days to make that much preparation.

When she had noticed him. Her face was pale. 'J-Jun..'

He could not see anything else; it was red. Before he knew it, he had picked up the rock on the side and was charging towards her. He smashed her head three times, until she had lost all signs of life.

So, Yes. He was the one who killed Yerim. Baekhyun was correct on that one.

"I was mad at her... I was so mad at her..." Junmyeon's eyes became blank and polarized. I didn't...Have time to move the body. So, I hid it. The Parks found her body. Chanyeol's grandmother asked the maids to move the body into the mansion behind the walls... Because our father was there. If our father who was a navy general knew that Yerim was dead… He would have inflicted w-war…."

Baekhyun was stunned by the revelation that Yerim was entombed behind the Parks wall for years and no one had ever done anything to remove her. That would mean that Baekhyun was living right below her body?

Junmyeon weakly smiled, blood seeped through the gaps of his teeth. "Every maid… That witnessed me and Yerim kiss... Chanyeol’s grandmother sentenced them to death. Except for your mother, Baekhyun. She ran in time…. I wanted to punish them all... So I told Seulgi.. I told her that Yong and Sooyoung and your mother.. as well as Chanyeol’s grandmother were the cause for Yerim's death…"

Junmyeon grabbed onto Baekhyun’s forearm with trembling fingers. "After Yerim’s death, Chanyeol’s father could not pass the examination without a mate… Since Yerim had just deceased…He asked Seulgi to marry him instead. I..planted the revenge seed into Seulgi's head... So that she could go out and find Chanyeol... So that she could..make Chanyeol an elite alpha... Make him.. The head alpha...Give...him everything."

Baekhyun stared at Junmyeon with wide eyes.

"You got another thing wrong, Baekhyun... Chanyeol's grandmother did not want to hide the truth. She did… But no one believed her… Because I poisoned her drink and made her hallucinate, I made them all believe… That she was insane… So that I could slowly kill her… So that it seemed like she had died of old age… After all... Who would believe the words of a mad old woman...?"

Junmyeon coughed again. That time blood shot out of his mouth and sprayed across Baekhyun's shirt. Baekhyun was not ready to let Junmyeon die. He still had so many questions.

"Junmyeon. Are you telling me that Seulgi never knew that you were Yerim's brother for all those years? She only found out recently? That was why she stabbed Chanyeol's father? To stop him from knowing about your existence?"

"That.. Woman... Had always been foolish like me. We loved Yerim with everything.... Yet Yerim only... Care about herself..." Junmyeon's consciousness was slipping in and out.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth. "Wake up..."

The doctor's eyes were starting to drop.

"Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"

"Baekhyun...." Junmyeon's whisper was fading into the air. His pupils could not be seen.

"JUNMYEON I'M NOT DONE!"

Everything was silent in Junmyeon's ears.

His vision was getting darker...

Darker...

Darker...

His time was up. But Junmyeon had one more thing to tell Baekhyun before he left.

"Be..hind.. that r-room...Child... And... C-Chanyeol... Please..."

"Don't you dare die on me now, Junmyeon!" Baekhyun was on the verge from crying in frustration.

Junmyeon watched how Baekhyun screamed at him in silence.

When he blinked slowly again.

Baekhyun's face had morphed into someone that was familiar to him.

Yerim was here.

"Chan..yyeol...I..entrust. him... to..y-you.." Junmyeon's eye fully closed. His last breath had left his lips and his shoulder deflated.

Baekhyun crunched his teeth together. He dropped Junmyeon's body harshly to the ground and screamed in frustration. The omega's scream was a shrilling pierce. He had gone absolutely mad. He started to kick the dead man. He had so much pent up frustration that he did not know who or where to release. Junmyeon's body limped back. The peaceful smile on his face was explanatory. Junmyeon had won. He had won their pathetic mind game.

"FUCK YOU, JUNMYEON! FUCK YOU!"

Baekhyun had lost.

He clutched his head.

He resented everything.

He resented everyone.

He did not get his justice.

No.

There was no such thing as getting justice.

Junmyeon left without full punishment.

On the onslaught of rage. The monster within Baekhyun had finally consumed his soul.

Kyungsoo squirmed away. His wrist hurted, he tried to push himself as far as he could. "B-Baekhyun, please... Don't come closer." His plea was futile. It fell upon deaf ears.

The monster came closer.

Kyungsoo was grabbed by the collar and raised into the air. He clutched onto his cousin's wrist. His pants were wet from lying in his own vomit and urine.

"Kyungsoo. Do you know how much I hate you?"

Kyungsoo bit his lips tight. He stiffened a sniff. Afraid that what he might say would get himself killed. He heard that doctor mumble about a child. His child must still be alive. Therefore, Kyungsoo had to stay alive.

"Yeah. Just like Jongin. Knows nothing."

Baekhyun eyed the hammer on the metal tray. He picked it up with his free hand and inspected it under the forensic light. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Kyungsoo shook his head fast.

"You're lying. I hate liars. That's what everyone around me has been doing... Even Chanyeol lied to me."

Kyungsoo could tell that Baekhyun was mentally unstable. He had to say something that could divert his cousin's attention. "I-I'm t-telling the truth."

"I'm not a bad person, Kyungsoo. I tried to be a good son. I tried to be a good mate..." Baekhyun was not staring at Kyungsoo anymore. "But what did I get? I got nothing."

Where was Baekhyun’s justice?

Where was Baekhyun’s ending?

"Do you understand, Kyungsoo? I only wanted one thing. I only begged for one thing from God,” tear ran down Baekhyun's cheek, "God couldn't even give me that."

Kyungsoo cautiously glimpsed at the hammer grasped in Baekhyun's hand. His knuckle was as pale as a sheet. Kyungsoo tried to divert the conversation again. "Baekhyun―You have Chanyeol. Don't you love Chanyeol?"

That somehow worked. There was a small light in Baekhyun's black lens.

"I love Chanyeol. I love him with my soul and heart. I love him so much, that doesn't matter if I turned into a devil. I just want him to stay. I just want him to be mine only..."

Kyungsoo felt the grip around his throat softened. He took his chance to pull further away. "T-That's right, Baekhyun. You love Chanyeol. You can still change- Things can still change! You can both restart and have pups."

"Pups..." Baekhyun cocked his head blankly. Baekhyun had always wanted that.

"Yes, Baekhyun! You should leave now. Go find Chanyeol. He must be waiting for you."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun muttered to himself.

"That's right Baekhyun. Go to him." Kyungsoo encouraged.

"You're right Kyungsoo. I need to return to Chanyeol." Baekhhyun raised his hammer.

"Yes Baekhyun! You need to-"

BAM.

And there was so much blood.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING forced prostitution for Naeyeon! gore, smut, plot twist again. 

The muddy leather shoe was dragged through wet grass. The blood dripped from the edge of the hammer as Baekhyun stepped out. His attire was a mess. His blazer was torn, shirt covered in Kyungsoo’s blood. He reeked of violence and repulsiveness.

A drip of water fell onto a leaf; the smell of wet rain was coming.

Baekhyun remained still in his position. He did not move an inch of his muscles. Not even when the sky was starting to pour heavily. Baekhyun never moved.

The weight of the hammer had finally registered in Baekhyun's brain. He dropped the weapon. It thudded to the ground.

The rain fell harder; it was like it was trying to cleanse Baekhyun's sin and the filth that he had accumulated on his hands.

Baekhyun lifted his chin and stared soullessly at the grey sky.

Another pair of shoes treaded past the soiled grass.

The sound made Baekhyun slowly turn his head to the source of where it came from.

Out there in the woods. Just a few distances away from him was Chanyeol. The brittle rain cascaded over the two tormented lovers. Neither of them said anything.

The one who broke the spell first was Chanyeol. He bolted towards Baekhyun and pulled him straight into his arms.

Baekhyun was being crushed. He had almost forgotten how warm Chanyeol felt. His cheek, forehead, lips and chin were kissed. It was like Chanyeol was trying to check if there were any injuries on any inch of his body. His face was held by those big warm hands. Baekhyun always loved his husband's palms. The intensive gaze, the flicks of concerned glimpse and the petrified glow that showed Baekhyun just how much Chanyeol was afraid to lose him.

"My men will come soon Baekhyun. They will clean up everything."

Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol. The sixth sin that Baekhyun had listed: Greed. Baekhyun's greed for Chanyeol’s love.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cold lips and pulled him by the arm. They were getting too wet and cold. Chanyeol took him to shelter. Luhan and Minseok came with a small team to clean up the scene. Minseok was getting hungry anyways. He took a huge chunk of Junmyeon's meat and ripped off the limbs of his foot to snack on their way back. They removed all the bodies discreetly. That included Kyungsoo's. Luhan stepped into the small room that was above the operation table and found a small incubator with a heart monitor attached to it. When the hitman came close, there was a little baby sleeping inside.

………

Everything was taken care of and Baekhyun was brought to a small unit that was owned by the park. When Baekhyun asked why they were not going to the main mansion, Chanyeol said that he would explain later.

The bath was warm and Baekhyun was being washed by Chanyeol. Chanyeol could not kneel for long due to his injuries. So, he sat on a chair and lightly scrubbed the wet towel against Baekhyun's skin, there were a few fresh cuts on those skin that were once flawless, some faint scars might be permanent. Half way through, Chanyeol stopped washing Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s calloused fingers traced a thin scar that stretched from Baekhyun’s back to his lower spine.

Baekhyun put his hand on Chanyeol's wrist. Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s hand; he was slowly pushed away from touching. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand and gathered them to his lips. He kissed Baekhyun's knuckles and pressed Baekhyun's wet palm against his lips. Sighing hard, Chanyeol understood that Baekhyun had suffered more after being with him.

"Pup." Chanyeol called Baekhyun carefully.

Baekhyun slowly turned to look at Chanyeol. There were no emotions. No hate. No despise. No sorrow. Just blank.

The alpha curved his lips. He tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

Baekhyun moved his head down; he stared at his own chest.

At first Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun’s stomach was hurting again. But then Baekhyun pointed to his heart while staring at it indifferently.

"Hurt." Baekhyun whispered softly.

Chanyeol's heart cracked.

"It hurts here." Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s eyes as he said it breathlessly.

"We are almost there. After this we will leave and we will restart. I have done most of the work. The money and asset have all been transferred. Just two more steps left and then we can leave Baekhyun."

"Channie."

"Yes?"

Baekhyun raised his hand slowly. His wet fingers touched his husband's face. Chanyeol closed his eyes. Baekhyun’s wet fingers started to trace the alpha's features.

"You are all mine, right Channie? No one will take you away from me?"

Chanyeol opened his eyes. "Always."

"You won't... We won't do something that would hurt each other again right?"

Baekhyun could not forget about what Junmyeon had revealed to him. Chanyeol must have done more behind his back with Rose.

"Pup. Once we get out of here, I promise that this nightmare will never happen again."

Baekhyun had troubles trusting that. "Channie... Did you sleep with Rose behind my back? Did you do anything that I didn't know..."

"I did kiss her. I kissed her before I killed her as well. I did it so that she would believe me."

Just those words were enough to hurt Baekhyun. He knew that Chanyeol was capable of doing something like that. So, in a fit of rage, Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo behind Chanyeol’s back.

"Baekhyun, I just love you. I don't love Rose. I just wanted her to tell the truth faster. Nothing more. Please trust me. I would never sleep with her just for that."

Baekhyun swallowed dry. He was not going to cry. He knew that Chanyeol suffered just as much as him. None of it was any of their fault. However, Baekhyun still wanted to clarify a few things with his Chanyeol.

"A lover... Shouldn't lie." Baekhyun swallowed harder. There were tears building behind his eyes. He blinked them away fast. "But because we are lovers, we were forced to lie..."

Did they lie to protect each other?

Or was it to make the other stay so that their truth would not hurt their marriage?

"I want us to be honest Changyeol.. But..."

They could not. Just like Junmyeon and Yerim’s incestuous relationshnip. Baekhyun could not tell Chanyeol the truth. They lied to save the little bit of sanity that they had left. A lie and a truth. No matter Which one it is, they will both hurt.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun looked up.

The water dripped from the tap and fell into a pool of water that would never resurface again.

Chanyeol sighed. "We will always find out about the truth that was started from our lies."

The water dripped again.

Their breaths were in sync.

"If you want to know about the truth Baekhyun. I will tell you from now on."

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The water drop cascaded down from the stem of the blood red lily.

Did Baekhyun really want to know about the truth?

'You know nothing, Park Baekhyun!' Junmyeon's voice was a mantra in Baekhyun’s head.

Would knowing the truth make him a better mate? Would that mean that he would not be thrown around?

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The water disappeared into the dark.

Baekhyun breathed once. Then squared his shoulder and said. "One lie for one truth. Let's do that."

Chanyeol sighed through his nose. "Okay. I will start. One lie; I had burnt down the main mansion. That is why we are here."

Baekhyun's eyes widened. "What…?"

"I did it for a reason. Sehun was dying. The only way to save him was the bulb of a spider lily. But during this season there was no way that we would find one. Spider lilies are imported from Japan. It wasn’t the right season. The only person that would ever ask for Spider lilies was my step mother Seulgi. She kept them dried inside her bangle... It was like she knew that we would need them. When I asked Seulgi about Yerim, she grabbed her hair pin and stabbed herself in the neck. She ended her life so that I wouldn't be able to ask more. The last thing that she said to me was 'Yerim was at home.' So, I went back to the mansion. I followed the clues that Seulgi had left. I found my grandmother's symbol engraved on the inside of Seulgi’s bangle. I remembered that all of my grandmother’s belonging was in the attic, I did not understand how or why Seugli had gotten my grandmother’s bangle. When I went upstairs, I saw... Yerim… "

It was hard for Chanyeol to explain what he saw. His throat was tight and he was struggling to process why they would do that to his mother. Baekhyun layered his hand over Chanyeol's knuckle to conform him.

"Baekhyun... You know... It sometimes baffled me... With what they did 26 years ago... What my grandmother had done…I was slowly understanding it. And as I was understanding it, I couldn't understand again. That wall looked like it was refurbished. Which meant that my father knew as well... So, all of them knew that my mother was just buried upstairs. At the fucking mansion that I have lived at for years? They went to sleep at night knowing well that my mother was upstairs!" Tears were brimming in Chanyeol's eyes. He had lost hope for his family a long time ago. But that, that was something that was beyond him. "How did they live each day... Knowing that she was up there in the attic…?"

Baekhyun chewed his lips. "Channie..."

Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath and recomposed himself. "Baekhyun. You actually know about the truth, don't you?"

Baekhyun lowered his head. "I'm sorry Channie. I don't know it very well. Junmyeon died before I could ask more." Baekhyun could not tell Chanyeol the truth.

A broken chuckle emitted from Chanyeol’s chest. He knew that Baekhyun was lying. But that was fine. Because if Baekhyun was lying, then the truth must have been terrifying. The secrets that surrounded him, Chanyeol did not want to understand them anymore.

"I burnt the house… Because that was what my stepmother Seulgi had wanted. She wanted to be with my mother Yerim...So, I burnt the house to dirt... I burnt all of the bad memories… Every bit of sins... Everything."

"Why didn't you tell me, Channie...?"

Chanyeol was staring far into the distance. There was emptiness, sorrow and something undecipherable in his gaze. "I don't want to see another person die because of me again."

Tears glided down Baekhyun's face. He stiffened a sniff and leaned across to hug Chanyeol's arm.

"If the truth was that bad... If it was so much for my step mother to kill herself in front of me... Then maybe…I don't want to know Baekhyun."

There was pain in Chanyeol's voice.

Baekhyun cried on Chanyeol's shoulder.

He was crying for them.

He was crying for himself.

He was crying for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hushed Baekhyun softly. He spooned Baekhyun in his arms and apologized profusely. Baekhyun cried harder. Baekhyun never once wanted Chanyeol to apologize to him. He just wanted Chanyeol to stay. He just wanted them to be happy together.

Was that too much to ask?

......

After BAekhyun bawled his eyes dry, his bathwater became ice cold. Chanyeol dried Baekhyun carefully before putting him into one of his shirts. As Chanyeol was focused on bandaging Baekhyun’s hand, Baekhyun remembered that it was his turn.

"Do you want to hear it Channie? My truth and lie."

Chanyeol hummed lowly.

Baekhyun looked down before he started. "Lie is Jongin."

Chanyeol’s fingers paused from bandaging Baekhyun’s hand.

"Truth," Baekhyun grinned, "death."

.......

The prison cell cracked open. The vsitor stepped in, his shoes clanked against the wet tiled floor; little by little, he approached the prisoner. The prisoner had whipped lashes etched on his caramel skin. The metal chains were replaced by silver nails drilled into the man's palm and bolted to the wall. Docks of flies were sucking the blood off ripped epidermis.

The visitor ceased his step. "Jongin." The man called.

Jongin struggled to lift his head. His right eye was swollen shut. His mouth was bruised and purple. Baekhyun could tell that Jongin had suffered more than a normal prisoner. It must have been Chanyeol's wrath, he made Jongin like that. Baekhyun crouched down to ex-mate’s level.

There was a small crystal cup in Baekhyun's hand. Jongin's vision was a blur, but he could tell that Baekhyun was here to send him to death.

"Jongin. Do you remember our deal?"

"B-Baek…hy...un..."

"Don't worry, Jongin. I will keep my promise and give you freedom," the cup appeared in front of Jongin's face, "your reward." Baekhyun grinned.

Jongin knew that Baekhyun had deceived him again. He promised him freedom. And yet here Baekhyun was…. Sending him to death.

"This…Wasn't what we agreed." Jongin growled.

"No, Jongin. This is exactly what you agreed on." Baekhyun’s became sinister.

Baekhyun then grabbed onto Jongin's chin. The cup full of poison was right against Jongin's mouth. Jongin tried his best to shake him off. "You can join Kyungsoo after this." Baekhyun tightened his grip. The red liquid was sliding down Jongin's chin.

Jongin yelled and whipped his head back and forth to avoid the poison. Chanyeol came into the scene and marched forward to grab onto his half-brother’s head. Jongin's mouth was forced open. The red fluid was chugged down his throat. Jongin's whole body twitched. He vomited out a big pile of blood and collapsed forward. His weight was held back by the nail screwed in his palm.

They both released Jongin.

Chanyeol held his palm out for Baekhyun to take. His mate accepted it and then slowly climbed to his feet.

Two prison guards entered.

The two lovers watched them unbolt the nail and carry the body away.

........

The splash of water sound echoed throughout the dark of the night. Dead bodies dropped from the dock. The guard was smoking his cigarette as he wheeled the barrel to a brunette man on the other side. The man gave the guard a pocket full of money and then took over.

Luhan wheeled the barrel to back of the truck. It took some effort to rolled to body in. But once he was done, Luhan dropped the black bag that Baekhyun had instructed him. The back trunk slammed tight. Luhan gave the driver a thumbs up.

The engine roared in the dark. The red head light at the back of the truck blinked. Luhan stepped back to watch the truck head off to its destination. Somewhere very far away. Somewhere Baekhyun will never see him again.

........

The jolt was strong. The shudder and the scream that was shrieking in Jongin's head. He screamed as he sat up. The petite man sitting next to him cowered away in fear. Jongin was frantically scanning the room while wheezing for air. When his eyes had landed on a familiar face. He froze.

"K-Kyungsoo?" There was disbelief in Jongin's voice.

Wait. What?

Is he dead? Is this heaven?

Kyungsoo seemed to be scared of him. He had a white bandage around his head.

"S-Sir are you awake?"

Jongin was confused.

Did Kyungsoo not remember him?

Where was their child?

What was happening?

Kyungsoo's eyes darted to the black bag on the chair. He slowly pointed to it. "That came with you..."

Jongin leaned over and found the black bag. He opened it and found many things. Fake ID, bank card, clothes, documents, food and a big yellow envelope.

jongin opened it quickly. He skimmed through the papers and photos after photos came tumbling out. It was pictures of Kyungsoo with another man. Not just one, but many. Some were his close friends... Some were even his old colleagues...

[ DNA TEST ]

[ Test result. 23% ]

It was solid proof that the child was not Jongin’s. Baekhyun had made sure that he understood that. The silver gun was the last item that tumbled out of the bag. Jongin stared at it with large eyes.

He remembered what Baekhyun had said to him before his wedding with Chanyeol.

….......

'Jongin. Your relationship with Kyungsoo doesn't seem to be great hm.'

Jongin looked down. Baekhyun was right. 'I don't think he is pleased with me.'

Baekhyun hummed. 'You need to restart it. You can't always be a weakling you know." He looked over his shoulder. 'Once you fulfill your side of the deal, I will bring you Kyungsoo. By then, you can try your relationship again."

'I don't think that would be possible Baekhyun... Kyungsoo was adamant in leaving me. He won't forgive me. I don't know if this will work out.'

'Don't worry. I will make him forget about everything.'

'How Baekhyun?'

'That's not for you to be worried about. I have my ways.'

…..........

"Sir? Are you okay? You are spacing out." Kyungsoo interrupted Jongin's thoughts.

Jongin snapped out of his trance. He stared at this omega who was looking at him as though he was a stranger. Jongin did not know what to say or what to feel.

A baby's cry erupted from the other room. Kyungsoo was fast to rush to the infant room. When he came back, he had their ‘son’ in his arms

That child….

That child with another man...

"Shh... Baby... Your papa will be back soon." Kyungsoo cooed at the child with a small smile.

"Hey... Do you not recognize that child?" Jongin asked confusedly.

"Huh? This child was given to me by my uncle. He told me to take care of him for a few days." Kyungsoo frowned.

Kyungsoo's uncle was Baekhyun's father. Baekhyun's father had left this town a long time ago. This must have been set up by Baekhyun. He was giving him that 'chance' to restart with Kyungsoo.

If that child disappeared...

If he restarted with Kyungsoo then maybe; just maybe everything would be different. Maybe he would not be looked down upon by everyone, including Kyungsoo.

Jongin carefully hid the silver gun back into the bag so he would not startle Kyungsoo. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier... My name is..." He eyed the fake ID.

"Kai." He said.

"Kim Kai."

Kyungsoo bowed his head slowly. He turned the other direction; the pup was tucked protectively in his arms. "My name is Doo-Young..."

Jongin lowered his head and licked his chapped lips.

A lifetime of lying.

That was Baekhyun's punishment.

A new beginning with his lover. Their past mistakes had been forgotten.

That was Baekhyun's wedding gift.

"Thank you for saving me Doo-Young. I'm forever indebted to you."

.........

Chanyeol took a drag, inhaling the toxic chemicals before exhaling the smoke out from his nostrils. His eyes looked out to the sea in front of him, watching as the waves crashed against the tide. How they tumbled over each other just to have the same fate of being stopped and he wondered when his day would come, the day someone decided to tumble over him with the full intention of taking his power. The cigarette head was pinched by dainty fingers. Chanyeol glimpsed at his thief. Baekhyun took a drag of the nicotine, inhaling and exhaling in a similar manner. The puff of smoke could be mistaken as warm breath condensed from numbing season.

"I haven't seen you smoke in so long Chanyeol." Baekhyun asked through puff of smoke.

Chanyeol returned his gaze to the sea. "I didn't want you to take my bad habits."

Baekhyun removed the cigarette and inspected the burning tip. "Too late. I'm a fast learner."

Chanyeol’s lips tugged. "I give you credit for that, pup."

Baekhyun did not say another word. Another suck of nicotine to poison his lungs black was his sole answer.

"Pup. Did Kyungsoo really cheat on Jongin? Or did you make up those evidences?"

The grey smoke drifted out Baekhyun's lips and nostril. "I copied you. It would always be the second one."

"How were you so sure that Jongin wouldn't see through your lies?"

"I'm not. But it wouldn't matter. I planted the lie there. Whether Kyungsoo cheated or not is not important. What is important is whether he would kill their child."

"And you think he would?" Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun’s statement.

Baekhyun took his last fill of the cigarette, his eyes locked with Chanyeol, the last drain of smoke drifted from his parting mouth. Chanyeol picked the bud from Baekhyun's lips and trapped it against his own. The final breath was exerted directly on Baekhyun's face. The omega's eyes did not close when the grey smoke hit his vision. After that, the cigarette was thrown to the ground, Chanyeol stomped on it with the heel of his shoe.

"You can graduate now little pup. I have nothing left to teach you."

"Where is my certificate Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol chuckled airily. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"What is this?" Baekhyun eyed the box.

"Your graduation gift pup."

Baekhyun took the box and gingerly opened it with his thumb. It was a sapphire ring. A similar replica to his engagement ring. Only this one was much bigger, it reminded him of the ocean's depth. Beautiful and mystical.

Chanyeol picked the ring and took Baekhyun's marriage hand. The silver band slipped back to where it rightfully belonged.

"This one just belongs to you. You are its first and last owner Baekhyun."

The sapphire shone so beautifully. Finally, a ring that had no history or story attached. That ring was made for Baekhyun and Baekhyun only. The perfect gift.

"I have something for you as well." Baekhyun announced.

Chanyeol raised his chin. His brow crooked.

Baekhyun dipped into his pocket and took out a small jewelry bag. He took Chanyeol's hand and slowly wiggled out the silver band.

"What is this?" Chanyeol watched how Baekhyun slipped it on his ring finger, the silver band glistened right next to his wedding ring.

"Engagement ring. A gift for being a good teacher and good husband." Baekhyun explained. He then put his hand over Chanyeol's, he loved how his hand were always smaller compared to his alpha. "I made a promise that I would fill in the regrets that I had left during our wedding. I have a lot more; this one was my priority."

A soft glow migrated to Chanyeol's eyes, the shine in their rings were matching.

"You didn't have to. But thank you. I adore it." Chanyeol hummed.

Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol did. He had it custom made a long time ago. He wanted to give it out sooner, but too many things had stopped him.

Baekhyuns eyes fell on Chanyeol's abdomen. "Does it hurt?"

"Experienced the worst. I would like to kindly remind you, Pup. You may have graduated from me, but you haven't from my cock." Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're just lucky you're hot."

"Wrong, Pup. I'm just lucky that you want me."

"Want you?" It baffled Baekhyun for Chanyeol to think that no one would want someone as gorgeous as him, "who doesn't want you Park Chanyeol? This whole village would die to be mated to you."

"Yeah. They will die. Literally."

It was a dark joke. Somehow the two of them chuckled at that.

"They aren't you, Baekhyun. They aren't anywhere close to being you. It will be pointless to be desired by everyone, only for no one to stay."

They walked side by side, their hands held together, the door was unlocked.

"If there was someone who was like me, would you accept that?"

The bed inside the master room was much smaller than the main Park's mansion. They kicked their shoes off, Baekhyun dropped his bottom on the edge of the mattress, his chin tilted high to stare at his man.

"There once was. I did accept him."

Baekhyun's head dropped down, Chanyeol's hand pinned right against it, veins were exposed on his masculine arms.

The omega chuckled mockingly. "Name that whore."

Belts undone, metal belts cluttered, Baekhyun impatiently tore Chanyeol's shirt, the buttons shot like rockets across the room.

Chanyeol chuckled. One kiss landed on Baekhyun's cheek, the other to the claim mark on his neck.

"One was a Byun. His name was Byun Baekhyun."

The third was on Baekhyun's nose, the last one to his rosy lips.

"The second was a Park. Park Baekhyun."

Slim fingers travelled south, they sneaked under the briefs and dug in to reach for the alpha's flaccid cock. hanyeol had gotten rid of his pants ages ago, wearing only his black long sleeve, Baekhyun pumped his husband to full erection. Ah, how Baekhyun missed it.

"Do you fuck them a lot? I bet you do. You have a good little toy here." Baekhyun mused.

"Don't remember. It has been a very long time. Why don't you test it yourself? You seemed to have found the grip. Now you just have to steer." Chanyeol answered smugly.

Baekhyun planned to do that regardless. They could not do it too hard or be too violent. Baekhyun did not want hanyeol's stitch to rip. Their position exchanged, Baekhyun topped Chanyeol and yanked his buttoned shirt in half, hands raked down his alpha's strong build frame.

Questions lingered in the air; however, those could wait.

They never had any preparations. It was always straight to the point, cock sinking into the core. Bulbous head stretching his rings so well that they burned and ached to his stomach.

Baekhyun dropped his head forward and stilled a moan.

Rough hand kneaded Baekhyun's hip. The grip was strong and it kept Baekhyun moving his body. The first drop sank all the way down, their thighs and bottoms met after so damn long.

"Don't be shy. You know that you want more." Chanyeol cooed in a devilish manner.

Shallow panting, sweat trickling down the temples of the black-haired omega, Baekhyun would always be Chanyeol's sinner, even when he was the one in control of this ride. "Excuse my manners, Mr. Park. I am a gluttony eater." Baekhyun elicited a cunning smile, the speed fastened, he was working very hard on milking his favorite cock inside his filthy inside.

Chanyeol's lips were so pretty when they parted, his Arum eyes were meticulously covered by his dark unruly hair, Baekhyun's fingers tucked them back to see Chanyeol's handsome face.

Panting, Baekhyun had sheer sweat covering his collarbones and forehead. "I have a question."

"Depends if I have an answer." Chanyeol was being cocky. His index travelled behind Baekhyun's bottom and curved his knuckle between the cleft of his omega's ass.

Baekhyun straightened his spine and rode at a steady pace. His hips were consistent in circling in a deep motion. "How is Sehun? Will you still make him the next head alpha of this village?"

"He has woken up. I will visit him later. As for the decision, it will be given to him if he still wants to do it."Chanyeol chimed into the work and snapped his cock up, he dragged Baekhyun's ass tight so that he would accept it.

A moan tumbled out of Baekhyun's mouth; tears filled his eyes. "Fuck yes."

"You still have a long way from graduation." Chanyeol formed an amused grin.

"Fuck graduation. I will skip class just so that I can stay in your class forever."

"A disobedient student. How fun."

The smack on Baekhyun's ass gave the omega a shock through his vein, not that he was complaining.

"Punish me sir. Punish me or I'll make your table wet."

"I haven't punished you for giving my silver gun to Jongin. Now I only have one left."

Baekhyun's voice was pitchy. Chanyeol's girth was hitting places that made him high. "I'm sorry sir! I will custom make you a new one!"

"No. It cannot be custom made." Chanyeol growled. The said devil turned his head, his hand reached for the bed post and pulled the draw.

Baekhyun was too immense on Chanyeol's cock to realize that Chanyeol's other silver gun was pointing at his forehead until he opened his kohl eyes.

"Blow it." Chanyeol ordered.

Baekhyun did not stop his humping. His head waved, mouth opening and pressed his tongue against the scorning silver. The sulfide burned his little tongue and it made him moan.

"You can do better than that. Come on, Pup."

The gun head pushed further in the omega's mouth. Baekhyun's cheek was forced to swallow around the tip, they hurt a lot more than his tongue, burning like sand against a hot pan. He was filled in his ass and filled in his mouth. He licked and lapped at the gun, his walls trapped the cock tighter, Baekhyun's saliva dribbled down his chin, eyes sultry and grey.

"Imagine if I pulled the trigger. Just imagine if I blew your head right now little pup."

There was no fear in Baekhyun's eyes. None, aside from confidence and determination. His canine was out, he was biting the gun head, his silent statement that Chanyeol had no balls to blow him dead. Not unless it was in his ass.

The devil had been dared.

Baekhyun gasped. His head shoved against the mattress and the gun was choking his throat. He gagged around the silver head; his legs spread wider to fit Chanyeol's big buffy body between his thighs. Thrusting powerfully, the cock drilled all the way to his womb and broke past his birthing canal. Baekhyun's scream was drowned by drool and the scorn above his upper mouth. Eyes rolling back, Chanyeol's pelvis smacked against the bulge forming on Baekhyun's stomach.

Sound of the gun cocking, Baekhyun's temperature became cold, his inner muscle clasped onto the cock for mercy. Chanyeol's index inched down on the trigger. There was an indifferent glow in his husband's eyes, a smug smirk.

Chanyeol fired.

Baekhyun came from it. He wet himself so hard that their shirt and the blanket was soiled in his pathetic filth.

Empty clicks.

The gun had zero bullets.

Experiencing near death on so many occasions, that one had made him urinate. He felt so disgusting.

Chanyeol's lips twisted, he mouthed a 'bang.'

A little death.

Pulses and pulses of warm alpha seeds filled Baekhyun's womb and made him so damn full. The gun slot out of his mouth, threads of saliva snapped from the connection.

Ruined.

Baekhyun felt like he returned to the first night when Chanyeol penetrated him raw and had him sprawled on his bed like a crucified sinner.

It started with small broken chuckles, then it transitioned to a maniac laugh that had his body tingling and hyper.

Chanyeol licked the drop of saliva from Baekhyun's flushed cheek. The silver gun was put down, Chanyeol leaned down and kissed his lover on his glossy lips.

The two bodies tangled, their tongue fought, urging for the other to be silenced.

Baekhyun was no longer that shy boy who cowered when Chanyeol was assertive.

He could dance, he could waltz, he could pick a gun and blow a man's head off. Hovering above his alpha, Baekhyun's ass sank onto his throne. It took him a long time, but Chanyeol will no longer be alone at the top. There would be two monsters and Baekhyun would always be by Chanyeol's side.

........

The clock on the wall ticked past twelve again for the third hour, circling back to one and started over. Baekhyun's hand stayed under his designer blazer. Similar to his wedding outfit, no shirt, a leather choker around his throat, a harness around his torso. His sapphire ring was questionable. Junmyeon, that fucker died with all the answers. He tried not to ask Chanyeol, he did not want to provoke the past and revert to their frustrated days. His feet kicked the wall post, watching how the pliable piece of frame vibrated in place. Patience he told himself. Curiosity once killed the cat. Maybe one day his question would be answered. Or maybe he should give up.

Patter of footsteps came behind. Baekhyun arched his chin, the man behind embraced him close. Chanyeol's breath was close to Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun was turned around, Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun’s petite frame and dug one hand into his pocket. The familiar red capsule popped out. "Take one. It will make our performance better." The alpha suggested. The pill popped between Baekhyun chateau red lips, he swallowed it dry. Chanyeol took one as well.

"Do you want to use it?" Chanyeol asked as he handed Baekhyun his perfume.

Baekhyun looked down at it, then shook his head. "No. I can do this without it."

Lips tugged, Chanyeol lowered his head and chuckled. "Alright. Ready?"

"Always." Baekhyun grinned.

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun with putting the black laced masquerade mask on first before he did his.

The grand door pushed open. It was like nothing that Baekhyun has ever seen. A lavishing ball, a secret gather, men in suit and different forms of masquerade mask. There was no way of identifying who was who. Everyone turned their heads towards the two stars of the show. The room grew uncomfortably silent.

Chanyeol stopped his leather shoes and looked over at Baekhyun.

The prologue: Waltz.

There was no music, which did not matter because they could dance to the hungry beat in everyone's chest. Hammering against their rib cage, greedy eyes, licking lips. They all wanted a taste of tonight's feast.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand and laced their together. Their chin tilted up, body twisted at an angle to match their position. Chanyeol had the lead, one step back, Baekhyun's heel came following. Their body pressed tight; breath mingled in sync.

The whispering was a havoc spreading amongst the crowd.

Chanyeol dipped Baekhyun down in an arch, the column of his omega's slender neck was exposed to them to watch.

Glowing eyes and hungry howls; their crowd demanded for more.

Baekhyun's spine straightened fast, his nose was almost touching Chanyeol's. Their heels skimmed two steps back and then did a turn. Chanyeol raked his palm down Baekhyun's curve, his fingers pinched onto the waistband and tore the makeshift pants off. Cheers erupted within the room. Those black panties that could barely cover up the omega's indecent parts, their inner wolves howled in excitement. Chanyeol dipped Baekhyun again, he arched down as well, his lips parting and fanned along the slender throat.

Two men barged through the main door; they had a naked woman who could hardly keep her step. Drugged and dressed in nothing but a thin veil of pink dress, their entrée had been served.

"My turn first!" The other man shoved in front and kneeled in front of Nayeon.

She was unaware of her surroundings. She only saw masks spinning around her head, they all cackled at her, mocking while the first man took his filling and her scream curled through throughout the room.

It was hard to believe that Baekhyun who could not dance at his ex-wedding was then hooking his thighs up his husband's waist. He did the routine so perfectly, his pale thigh and the zip that was secretly being undone.

"Just fuck him already!" One shouted.

Oh, how impatient they all were.

Chanyeol's rough hand was on Baekhyun's knee, he kept Baekhyun in that position and the cock entered while standing. Baekhyun deliberately moaned loudly for them to all hear. It was sticky. Baekhyun was so wet, every tug and push of the girth was exuding a pheromone that drove the men in the room insane.

Nayeon's screaming for help was just a fuel to their sick desires. It had fallen deaf on everyone's ears, no one would save her. Dozens of men had entered her body. They filled her in their seed, not caring if she was impregnated, she wailed and begged her ex-master Chanyeol to forgive her and spare her mercy. But of course, the devil himself was never forgiving.

Hot seed busted into Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun's roll of eyes and moaning, the crowd could no longer sit still. One collapsed to the ground while watching with hunger. They fought to have a taste of Baekhyun's sweet nectar.

The guard had Chanyeol’s father wheeled to the floor where the chaos had ensured. A woman whom Yong recognized as one of his old maids was covered in white filth, her veil was shredded and she was choking on the floor, convulsing. Chanyeol's father froze. He knew that something was off. He was paralyzed, he tried to say something to the guard, but no words could come out.

Chanyeol put his finger against his lips, he hushed his crowd and reached for the champagne bottle that was pre-opened.

Main was served.

Dessert was last.

The sweet sparkling wine poured over Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and closed his mouth while drinking from above. Champagne drenched his blazer and made him even more appetizing.

The first man stumbled on his feet. He crashed to his knee and grabbed onto Baekhyun's ankle. The omega cocked his head to the right, his heel touched the bulge of the stranger's hard crotch. Baekhyun was a sight. Cum dripping from his hole, legs lewdly spread for the world to see.

All the men were bewitched by this omega's beauty.

"Hey-Hey are you okay?"

Everyone looked back. The first alpha who had his taste of Naeyeon was coughing.

He coughed so hard, body hunched and blood spitting from his mouth before he collapsed dead.

The spell was broken.

Everyone then realized that something was so damn wrong.

"Hey!"

Another one started to cough, before more joined.

Sounds of vomiting and gurgling sounds soon echoed through the hall.

One by one they collapsed to the ground, gasping for air before bubbles filled their mouth and they died on the spot.

Baekhyun showcased his hapkido skill. He kicked the man's jaw and threw him off his feet. Climbing onto his feet, Chanyeol held onto his hand and pulled Baekhyun up.

The oldest elder tore his mask off and barked the order. "GET THEM!"

Council guards barged through the door and they had their ammunition aimed at the two lovers.

Chanyeol had Baekhyun on his side. There were no signs of fear in their eyes.

"CAPTURE THEM!"

The front row was ready to fire their bullets when their head started to blow off.

Some splatter of blood landed on Chanyeol's face.

The alpha smirked.

It was chaotic. Everyone was frantically running for the door, while some were coughing blood.

A series of bullets had been fired.

One by one they dropped like domino pieces.

The elder was the last one who had a bullet pierce through his skull. Guts and red fluid splashed across the marble floor and the white furbished walls; it was like they were painting an artwork. Hiding behind the door was Luhan. He reloaded the magazine in his rifle and aimed for the next head.

The last victim had grabbed onto the curtains, the tea light candle was knocked off and ignited a wild flame. Baekhyun nonchalantly took the champagne bottle from Chanyeol's hand and poured the remainder onto the corpse in front of their feet. The flame crawled closer, it was like it had life, swallowing, devouring the flesh of a body and cooked them like bacon.

Baekhyun found his pants and slipped them on.

Chanyeol was making his way to his father who was the last standing member. His father stared at him with big eyes.

His son pulled into a wicked grin. He then took out what appeared to be a perfume, Yong could not do anything, not even when the perfume was being poured onto his head and drenched his body in flammable chemical. There were no last words said. Not even a goodbye.

In a fire that was soon going to consume him whole, the last burning image that he saw was his son grabbing his mate and running away from this village's madness.

.........

Baekhyun looked around his surroundings. He recognized this street. This was where he would sneak out with Jongin when they were playing together at a young age. Scanning, Baekhyun noticed a familiar face staring at him from a distance. He would never have thought that she would find him in his dream: His mother-in-law, Seulgi.

For a moment Baekhyun was worried. He took a step back, but Seulgi did not seem to be there to attack him. Instead, she raised her hand and pointed to a certain direction.

Baekhyun turned his chin, his brows knitted. He saw a teenage boy laying on one of the trees. That young man did not look more than sixteen years old, he was nursing a book in his lap, his arm pillowing his head against the tree trunk.

Sound of rustling disturbed the young man’s reading, he peered down and saw a little omega trying to search for something. At first, he wanted to ignore it, eventually the crying sound came. Sighing, the alpha slammed his book, the front cover and its tittle: Perfume, were revealed.

The little boy was crouched on the floor crying. He only stopped until a tall shadow casted over his figure, he was still sniffling as he looked up. He could not see the other's face well, but he registered the deep, raspy voice.

"Why are you crying?" The young man asked.

The little boy was very young, he hiccupped and pointed to a kite caught in a very high branch. "N-Nini made it for me."

The young man thought it was something urgent. To think that it was a kite. He took it down effortlessly. "Here."

The little boy's face was scrunched. He was on the verge of tears still. The young man crooked his brow and asked. "Why are you still crying?"

The little boy hugged his kite and shook his head while sniffling. "Kite is broken... Nini will be sad later…"

Sighing. The alpha raked his fingers through his black locks and walked away. Abandoned and left alone, the little omega looked at his feet and hiccupped more.

That was until moments later, a small red rose magically appeared in front of the little boy’s face. The omega stopped crying.

"Don't cry. It was inevitable. I'm sure if you apologized sincerely to your friend then your friend will understand." The alpha pushed the rose closer to the sad omega. The little boy took it with confusion on his face.

"Baekhyunie!"

The boy turned around and Baekhyun saw his younger self.

"Nini over here!" Little Baekhyun shouted. When the little boy turned back to find that big hyung, he was already gone.

"Baekhyunie! Where have you been? I was searching for you!" A young Jongin huffed for air.

"Ah- I was..." Little Baekhyun stared at the rose in his little hands.

"Baekhyunie, are you okay? Your face is really red?"

Baekhyun watched his younger self flushed a deep shade of red. Not only that, his silver eyes... They were changing colors to autumn gold.

"Where did you go Chanyeol?" Seulgi placed her hand behind her son's head.

"Nowhere, Mother. Just reading."

:….

Baekhyun opened his eyes gradually. He absorbed his surroundings slowly.

"Awake?"

Baekhyun straightened his head where he was laying against his alpha, he rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"You can sleep more. It will be a long ride." Chanyeol said softly. He laced their fingers together.

Baekhyun blearily blinked. Once his vision cleared a little more, he saw Yixing on the opposite seat reading, next to him was Luhan who was telling Minseok about a soccer match that he regretfully missed. Sehun was not there, he decided to stay and take over the village and clean up the mess.

"Baekhyun. Look." Chanyeol pointed to the sun that was setting behind the glass window of their moving train.

Baekhyun gazed at the horizon and a small thought crossed his mind. "Channie. I just dreamt about your step mother Seulgi."

"Oh?" Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun.

"I know she never liked me. But I think she just gave us our wedding gift."

"That's a bit hard to believe."

"I know, it sounds foolish. However, just a thought."

"Hm?"

"What if she came to apologize? You know, for everything she has done. Or maybe... She just wanted us to be well and together, because we are soul mates and she knew what that was like because she had lost her own soul mate."

"I don't know, Pup. Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

Baekhyun had a serious contemplation, then he buried his nose in Chanyeol's arm. "No. Not anymore." He said.

Chanyeol curved into a fond smile. He pressed a kiss on Baekhyun's temple and tucked him closer to his chest.

"Oh god. Public display of affection." Luhan swallowed hard and tried not to gag.

Minseok whacked Luhan’s thigh and hissed. "Shut your trap. Can't you read the situation?"

Yixing was too absorbed in his reading.

Chanyeol disregarded his friends’ comments and pecked Baekhyun's lips.

"Hey, Pup."

"Yes, Channie?"

Chanyeol raised his chin and looked ahead, humming.

"Do you want me to make another perfume for you?"

"No, it's fine."

Baekhyun lifted his head and kissed Chanyeol's chin. "Channie."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Have you been to the South? It's very warm there. It's a little closer to the city so it's easy access for us. What do you think?"

"I love it." Baekhyun smiled. Although anywhere with Chanyeol would do.

"Another thing Baekhyun."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to study again? I remember you told me that you used to study biology. There are universities in the city. It will be easy for you to travel there."

The omega's eyes lit up. "For real?"

Chanyeol casted his eyes down, his dimples deepened. "Remember when I said that I will give you anything that you wanted?"

Yes. Baekhyun remembered.

"This is it Baekhyun. This will finally be our happy ending."

Baekhyun was becoming emotional. He felt a ball in his throat as he tried his best to compose himself, he nodded to Chanyeol's answer and hugged his arm tight.

It was all over.

The game was officially over.

Fin.


	38. Announcement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> info about printing it

Hi, this story is officially completed. If you like to order the limited edition perfume book please dm me, it is 40 usd. It is only for personal collection and I will only give out limited set. All funds will be processed to the book production. For updates please follow me on twitter: San_Yier. 

Please no negativity. I have said this many times that this book is for collection purpose. The art cover and shipping is very very expensive and I have covered majority of the fee. I only have a few slots left. I will NOT do a second production. Thank you for reading up to here. Tootles. 


End file.
